Colisión
by patrynachys
Summary: Un primer encuentro perdido, colisionando con una segunda oportunidad.Katniss se muda a N.York para un nuevo comienzo después de la muerte de su madre. Su novio la ayuda. Él es todo lo que quiere en un hombre,hasta que conoce a Peeta. Pero tanto como quiere alejarse, Peeta se acerca más. Este encuentro inesperado obliga a Katniss a cuestionar sus decisiones y a replantear su vida.
1. Chapter 1C

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Collide" y la segunda parte "Pulse" y ambas son de Gail McHugh. Yo solo las adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Hola chicas! Nueva historia. Les diré que esta historia tiene dos partes, pero yo las subiré a las dos en una. Espero que les guste.**

**Nos leemos abajo-**

**o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Sinopsis**

Un primer encuentro perdido...

Colisionando con una segunda oportunidad...

A pasos de graduarse en la universidad y tratar de hacer frente a la muerte de su madre, Katniss Everdeen se traslada a la ciudad de Nueva York para un nuevo comienzo.

Mientras alberga sus propios secretos, Gale Hawthorne se encarga de Katniss a través de su dolor. Sabiendo que no puede vivir sin ella a su lado, él es dulce, pensativo y todo lo que Katniss siempre ha deseado en un hombre…

Hasta que conoce a Peeta Mellark -un tipo rico y famoso que es peligrosamente sexy y encantador como el infierno. Katniss trata de negar la conexión instantánea que siente, pero el Sr. Alto, rubio y jodidamente guapo no está dispuesto a dejarla ir tan fácilmente. Para recuperarse de su pasado doloroso, Peeta no se detendrá ante nada para ganar a Katniss.

Este encuentro inesperado obliga a Katniss a cuestionar sus decisiones, obligándola a tomar una decisión que va a destruir amistades, romper corazones, y cambiar para siempre su vida.

**Capítulo 1: Casualidad**

Ella calculó el vuelo de Colorado a Nueva York en tres horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos, después del cual, sabía que su vida cambiaría para siempre - aún más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Apretando los lados del asiento, con las palmas sudorosas,

Katniss Everdeen cerró los ojos mientras los motores se preparaban para el despegue. Nunca había sido aficionada a volar, de hecho, le asustaba de por vida. A pesar de que recordaba que a veces la tortura de estar a 30.000 pies en el aire en realidad valía la pena - la primera vez que dejó su casa para ir a la universidad, una escapada a una isla tropical, o una visita a ver a su amada familia.

Sin embargo, este viaje no incluía a ninguno de esos placeres -sólo poseía sentimientos de pérdida y dolor.

Mirándola estaba una de las razones por las que todavía despertaba cada día, su novio, Gale. Pudo notar que él se dio cuenta que la expresión de su rostro estaba llena con la incertidumbre de lo que le esperaba.

Mientras sostenía su mano, Gale se inclinó y alejó un mechón de cabello de su rostro.

– Todo va a estar bien, Kat – susurró –. Antes de que te des cuenta, vamos

a estar en el suelo otra vez.

Forzó una sonrisa y luego con vacilación se giró, mirando las montañas cubiertas de nieve desaparecer debajo de las nubes. Su corazón se hundió aún más mientras interiormente se despedía del único verdadero hogar que había conocido.

Apoyó la cabeza contra la ventanilla y dejó que su mente vagara durante los últimos meses.

A finales de Octubre de su último año en la universidad, recibió la llamada.

Hasta ese momento, la vida parecía... buena. Gale había entrado en su mundo el mes anterior, sus notas estaban donde deberían estar y su compañera de cuarto, Johana Masson, había resultado ser una de las mejores amigas que alguna vez tendría.

Contestó el teléfono ese día, pero nunca esperó la noticia que recibió.

– Las pruebas resultaron, Katniss, – su hermana menor, Prim, dijo –. Mamá tiene cáncer de mama Etapa IV.

Con esas últimas palabras, la vida como Katniss conocía nunca sería la misma.

Ni siquiera cerca. Su roca, la mujer a quien más adoraba en su vida, y el único padre que había conocido tenía menos de tres meses de vida. Lo que siguió después fue algo a lo que ella nunca podría haberse preparado. Los largos viajes de fin de semana desde la Universidad Estatal de Ohio a casa en Colorado para ayudar en los últimos meses de su madre se convertirían en la norma para Katniss.

Vio a su madre marchitarse desde la fuerte y vibrante alma que una vez había sido a la débil mujer irreconocible que se había convertido antes de morir.

Con una repentina turbulencia sacudiendo sus nervios, Katniss cogió la mano de Gale y lo miró. Él le dedicó una rápida sonrisa y asintió, esencialmente haciéndole saber que estaban bien. Apoyó la cabeza en su cálido hombro y comenzó a pensar en el papel que él había tenido a través de todo. Innumerables vuelos desde Nueva York a Colorado para estar con ella. Hermosos regalos que enviaba para alejar su mente de la locura que consumía su vida. Llamadas en la noche para hablar con ella y asegurarse de que estaba bien. Incluso hasta los arreglos para el funeral, dándole consejos sobre vender la casa de su infancia, y en última instancia, mudarse a Nueva York. Todo era parte de por qué ella lo adoraba.

Mientras el avión aterrizaba en el aeropuerto La Guardia de Nueva York, Gale observó a Katniss y a su mano que tenia los nudillos blancos por aferrarse a la suya. Le dio una risa ligera y se inclinó para besarla.

– Ves, eso no fue tan malo – dijo, acariciando su mejilla –. Ahora eres oficialmente una neoyorquina, nena.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad abrirse camino a través del aeropuerto, Gale le hizo señas a un taxi y se dirigieron al apartamento que Katniss compartiría con Johana. Eso se había convertido en un tema delicado para Gale.

Cuando él y Katniss hablaron sobre la mudanza, su deseo era que ella viviera con él.

Katniss pensó que era mejor, al menos por el momento, vivir con Johana. Hacer el viaje a través del país fue lo suficientemente un duro ajuste por sí mismo y no quería añadir más presión a su situación. A pesar de que amaba a Gale -y ella lo amaba ferozmente- había una pequeña voz en su cabeza que le decía que esperara. Era algo que vendría al final de la línea para ellos. Él finalmente cedió a su decisión, pero no sin poner una pelea decente por lo suyo.

Una vez que llegaron, Katniss salió del taxi, los sonidos y las vistas de la ciudad inmediatamente la golpearon en el proceso. Alarmas de autos a todo volumen, los frenos rechinando y sirenas destrozando el aire. Personas hablando y gritando con sus pasos golpeando contra las concurridas aceras de concreto y el flujo frenético de autos apretados componiendo un mar de taxis amarillos que no parecían a nada que ella jamás había visto u oído antes. El vapor que salía de las alcantarillas parecía fantasmas flotando desde el caliente pavimento. Los extensos árboles y los transparentes lagos de Colorado fueron reemplazados por el acero y el hormigón, los ruidos fuertes y el maldito tráfico.

Esto era sin duda algo que tendría que acostumbrarse. Tomando una respiración profunda, Katniss siguió a Gale al edificio. El portero se quitó el sombrero y llamó a Johana, haciéndole saber que estaban allí. Hicieron su camino hasta el piso quince, gracias al ascensor.

Al entrar al apartamento, Johana dejó escapar un chillido agudo cuando vio a Katniss. Ella corrió hacia ella y la abrazó.

– Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí – dijo Johana, ahuecando sus manos sobre las mejillas de Katniss –. ¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo?

– Lo logré sin necesidad de drogas o alcohol, – sonrió Katniss –. Así que yo diría que ha ido bien.

– Ella estuvo bien. – Gale se acercó y deslizó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Katniss –. No habría dejado que nada le pase de todos modos.

Poniendo los ojos marrones en dirección de Gale, Johana se cruzó de brazos.

– Claro, porque tú serías capaz de detener que un avión se estrelle, Gale.

Gale le lanzó a Johana una mirada dura y colocó el equipaje de Katniss en el suelo.

– Así es. Me estoy jodiendo a Superman, así que no lo olvides.

– Ha pasado un tiempo desde que había estado alrededor de los dos al mismo tiempo, – suspiró Katniss –. Se me olvidó lo afectuosos que son entre ustedes.

Johana sonrió y tomó la mano de Katniss.

– Vamos, te voy a mostrar el lugar. – Llevando a Katniss por el pasillo, se volvió a Gale –. Haz algo útil y desempaca sus cosas o algo.

Efectivamente ignorando a Johana, Gale se hundió a sí mismo en el sofá y encendió la televisión.

– Oh, Dios mío, Johana, – Katniss se rió, siguiéndola por detrás –. ¿De dónde diablos sacas tanta hostilidad hacia él?

– Pfft, – Johana hizo un ademán desdeñoso –. Él lo hace fácil.

– Bueno, ustedes dos me van a volver loca ahora. Puedo sentirlo.

– No prometo nada, pero haré lo mejor para abstenerme de hacerlo, amiga.

Mientras Johana le daba un gran tour de su nueva casa, Katniss se dio cuenta que era un apartamento moderno y elegante que incluía dos cuartos y dos baños. Aunque modesta en tamaño, la cocina tenia blancos gabinetes antiguos, encimeras de granito y electrodomésticos de acero inoxidable. Un gran ventanal en la sala mostrada la dirección de la Avenida Columbus, una buena zona de Upper West Side de Nueva York. El apartamento era una belleza impresionante para Katniss, y si no fuera por Johana, ella nunca habría sido capaz de pagar algo por el estilo, al menos no sin la ayuda de Gale. Aunque Johana trabajaba y cuidaba de sí misma, ella provenía de una acomodada familia, así que el dinero nunca era un problema.

A pesar de crecer en North Shore de Long Island, Johana y su hermano, Finnick, eran dos de las personas con los pies en la tierra que Katniss alguna vez conoció.

Después de ayudar a Katniss a instalarse, Gale dejó a las dos mujeres por sí mismas, dejándole saber a Katniss que regresaría más tarde esa noche.

Inmediatamente agarrando una botella de vino tinto y dos copas, Johana arrastró a Katniss hasta el sofá.

Lanzando su negro cabello a un lado, le dio a Katniss una sonrisa agridulce.

– Sé que has pasado por un montón de cosas, pero estoy muy contenta de que estés aquí.

Katniss le lanzó una sonrisa que hacía juego con la de Johana. Sus emociones oscilaban entre la tristeza de las circunstancias por las que aterrizó en Nueva York a la felicidad porque estaba tomando un gran paso en su relación con Gale mudándose allí, incluso si no vivía con él.

Tomó un sorbo de vino y apoyó los pies sobre la otomana.

– Estoy feliz, también, amiga.

Johana tenía una expresión curiosa.

– ¿Acaso Gale te dio más problemas sobre los arreglos de mudanza?

– No, no lo hizo – comentó ella –, pero definitivamente quiere que me mude a un lugar con él a finales del verano.

– Bueno, dile que va a tener que luchar conmigo durante esa batalla, – resopló.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Katniss se rió de la declaración de Johana.

– Lo digo en serio, Kat, él tiene que darte un poco de espacio en estos momentos con esta mudanza.

– No te preocupes. No voy a ningún lado por un tiempo. – Katniss miró alrededor del apartamento, con los ojos descansando sobre las pilas de cajas de mudanza en la esquina –. Realmente no estoy esperando eso con interés – dijo, señalando con la cabeza.

– No tengo que trabajar mañana, – respondió Johana, sirviéndose su segunda copa de vino –. Lo haremos después. Por ahora, vamos a relajarnos un poco.

Por las próximas horas, eso es exactamente lo que hicieron. Relajarse. Sin hablar de cáncer. Sin hablar de la muerte. Sin hablar de las expectativas de vida. Sólo dos amigas compartiendo una botella de vino en su apartamento. Una amiga regresando a la ciudad donde creció y una amiga comenzando un nuevo capítulo en el libro de su vida.

Dos semanas más tarde, Katniss se detuvo frente al restaurante italiano situado en Midtown de Manhattan. Ella abrió la puerta a lo que sería su nuevo trabajo para el verano. Sus ojos recorrieron el lugar en busca del hombre que la contrató unos días atrás, Seneca Crane, un nativo de Nueva York de unos treinta años.

– Ahí estás, Katniss, – Seneca sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella –. ¿Estás lista para tu primer día?

Sonriendo, alejó su cabello oscuro y largo hasta los hombros.

– Tan lista como pueda llegar a estar.

– Un poco abrumador para una chica de pueblo de Colorado, pero mostraste en tu currículo que tienes suficiente experiencia para manejar el lugar. Estoy seguro de que te adaptarás muy bien.

Ella lo siguió hasta la cocina, donde les presentó a los cocineros de turno.

Cada uno de ellos tenía una sonrisa amable, pero Katniss sabía por su experiencia a través de la universidad que la amistad pronto llegaría a su fin. Con el tiempo, ellos le gritarían para recoger sus pedidos desde la ventana, y sin duda sus rostros serian menos joviales. Se puso un delantal negro cuando Seneca la llevó a una joven camarera cerca de su edad. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, Katniss estudió su cabello. Era un festival de arco iris de todos los colores imaginables, surcando a través de una superposición de un castaño.

– Hola, soy Katniss, – sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella –. Seneca dice que seré tu sombra hoy.

La chica le devolvió la sonrisa y le entrego a Katniss una carpeta de pedidos y una pluma.

– Así que eres el nuevo gato de la cuadra, ¿eh? Soy Annie, es un placer conocerte.

– Sí, el nuevo gato. Es un placer conocerte, también.

– Bueno, no tienes que preocuparte. Creo que empecé a trabajar aquí directamente desde el canal de parto. – Sus ojos verdes estaban riendo –. Te voy a mostrar todo y antes de que lo sepas, serás capaz de correr aquí con una venda en los ojos.

– Me parece bien – se rió Katniss.

– ¿He oído que eres de Colorado?

– Sí, Fort Collins en realidad, – contestó Katniss.

– ¿Bebes? – preguntó ella, entregándole una taza de café.

– Una de mis adicciones, gracias, – Katniss tomó la taza de ella –. ¿Has vivido en Nueva York toda tu vida?

– Nacida y criada. – Se sentó en el bar de café, haciéndole un gesto a Katniss para unirse a ella –. Es temprano todavía, – dijo, mirando su reloj –. La fiebre comienza dentro de una hora más o menos.

Katniss se sentó junto a ella y le dio un sorbo a su café. Echó un vistazo alrededor del restaurante, viendo como los ayudantes preparaban las mesas.

Seneca les hablaba en lo que Katniss supuso ser español. Su voz se convirtió en un tono ansioso mientras él hacia un gesto a las calles de Nueva York.

– ¿Qué te trae desde el campo a la ciudad que nunca duerme? – Preguntó Annie –. ¿Eres una actriz o modelo? ¿Qué es?

– No, ninguna de esas razones, – respondió ella, tratando de ignorar el dolor anclándose en su pecho. La fresca herida punzante y profunda aún se sentía como si hubiese sido rociada con sal –. Mi, uh, madre falleció en enero. En realidad no había razón para permanecer allí después de su muerte.

El rostro de Annie se suavizó.

– Lamento escuchar eso. La muerte definitivamente es una mierda, eso es seguro. Mi padre murió hace unos años de un ataque al corazón, así que sé cómo se siente. – Annie dejó escapar un suspiro y apartó la mirada por un momento –. No importa la edad, raza o situación económica que tenemos, la muerte nos toca a todos en un momento u otro.

Katniss encontró su comentario sabio más allá de su edad, pero por otra parte sabía que la muerte parecía poner de manifiesto una forma completamente diferente de ver la vida una vez que alguien se había ido.

– Así es. Siento lo de tu padre.

– Gracias. No pasa un día que no piense en él. – Annie hizo una pausa en sus pensamientos –. ¿Qué hay de tu padre? ¿Se mudó aquí contigo?

Otro tema doloroso, pero en estos días los temas dolorosos eran abundantes e inevitables. – Nop. No he tenido ningún contacto con él o con su familia desde que tenía cinco años. Realmente no lo recuerdo.

– Estoy bateando un cero aquí contigo, – bromeó Annie –. Lo siento. ¿Tal vez debería preguntar acerca de cachorros o algo así?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Katniss sonrió.

– No te preocupes por eso. Está bien. Además, no tengo cachorros lo que sería un callejón sin salida.

– Yo tampoco. Son lindos, pero no aguanto muy bien la mierda por todo el lugar, – Annie se rió, ajustando su cabello en una cola de caballo –. Entonces, ¿qué te hizo venir a Nueva York específicamente? ¿Tienes algún otro familiar aquí?

– No aquí. Tengo una hermana menor en California, sin embargo. – Katniss tomó un sorbo de su café –. Pero mi novio Gale vive aquí. Empezamos a salir durante mi último año de universidad.

Annie sonrió.

– Amor universitario, ¿eh?

– No, en realidad, ya estaba viviendo aquí, en Nueva York, cuando nos conocimos. Mi compañera de cuarto de la universidad, Johana, tiene un hermano que fue a visitarla un fin de semana, y Gale fue con él.

– ¿No es increíble, los caminos que unen a las personas? – Annie miró a los ojos de Katniss –. Quiero decir, si Gale no hubiese tomado el viaje con el hermano de tu compañera de cuarto, ustedes dos nunca se hubiesen conocido. La vida es muy extraña como eso.

Katniss supo al instante que le gustaba Annie.

– Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con eso. El destino y los caminos que quedan colocados en frente de nosotros. Es como un enorme rompecabezas que encaja en última instancia, en el final.

– Exactamente, – sonrió Annie –. Así que ¿Qué has estudiado en la escuela?

– Me gradué con un grado de enseñanza. He empezado a dejar algunos currículos, con la esperanza de aterrizar en algo para este otoño.

Annie frunció el ceño, el anillo en sus labios brillaba en la luz.

– ¿Así que nos dejarás para el final del verano?

– No, probablemente voy a trabajar a tiempo parcial.

– Genial, – dijo, poniéndose de pie, su altura, su largo cuerpo se elevó sobre Katniss –. ¿Así que haces club?

Katniss frunció el ceño.

– ¿Club?

– Sí, vas a clubes, – Annie respondió, moviendo sus caderas de lado a lado.

– Oh, te refieres a bailar, – Katniss se echó a reír –. Sí, lo hice en Colorado, pero todavía tengo que hacerlo aquí, en Nueva York.

– Asesina. Me encanta romper a los novatos en la escena del club.

– Bueno, estoy dentro. Déjame saber cuándo.

– Lo haré. Estoy saliendo con un hombre mayor de unos cuarenta años, y me mete en algunos de los clubes más populares de Nueva York sin recargo en absoluto.

Katniss asintió y tomó un sorbo de su café.

– El sexo es sólo una ventaja adicional, – Annie agregó.

Katniss casi se atragantó con el café.

– Oh, eso sin duda sería una ventaja añadida con seguridad.

– Sí, eso es lo que me imaginaba, – sonrió –. Bueno, chica nueva, vamos a empezar.

A lo largo del día, Katniss siguió a Annie. Ella le enseñó a usar la computadora y le presentó a un buen número de clientes habituales del restaurante. Ellos variaban entre tipos de traje de negocios muy elegantes al "hombre común" trabajador de la construcción. Hubo un fuerte movimiento en el almuerzo que llegó alrededor del mediodía, y uno de los camareros la llamó angustiado, por lo que Katniss tomó unas pocas mesas. A pesar de que no estaba familiarizada con el menú y se sentía débil con la computadora, lo hizo sin pasar mayores problemas. Al final de su turno, Annie puso su cabeza a zumbar con quién de los clientes eran los mejores para servir y cuáles eran los tipos que degollaban. En su mayor parte, teniendo en cuenta que fue su primer día, Katniss pensó que le fue bien.

En su camino hacia la puerta, Seneca la detuvo con una caja para llevar llena de comida.

– Katniss, mi repartidor renunció, – dijo, con los ojos abiertos de preocupación –. ¿Vas hacia la dirección del edificio Chrysler?

– No lo hago, pero está a sólo unas pocas cuadras de distancia, ¿no?

– Sí, está justo entre Lexington y la 42.

– ¿Me necesitas para llevar eso allí? – Katniss preguntó, señalando la caja que tenía en la mano.

– Sí, por favor.

Katniss se encogió de hombros.

– No es un problema. Voy a caminar hasta allí y solo tomaré un taxi a casa desde allí.

– Muchas gracias. – Él le dio la caja, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio –. Voy a darte un poco de dinero extra en tu salario la próxima semana.

– No es necesario, Seneca. Me gusta hacer turismo de todos modos.

– No, no, no, insisto. Nos vemos mañana, Country.

Riendo, Katniss negó con la cabeza, divertida ante su nuevo apodo. Se balanceó sobre los talones redondeados de sus zapatos de camarera y salió al aire caliente y húmedo. Junio en Nueva York, sin duda, era más caliente que Colorado. Ella hizo su camino a través de la ciudad con los ojos abiertos, todavía asombrada por el hecho de que vivía allí.

El aire estaba cargado con el bullicio del tráfico y de los aromas de los carros de los vendedores ambulantes de comida. Se estaba ajustando a Nueva York mejor de lo que había anticipado. Desde la vibración del metro bajo sus pies a la variada mezcla de rostros, todo sobre la ciudad intoxicaba su mente. Era una sobrecarga sensorial en su máxima expresión. Tres cuadras más adelante y bastante sudada de la caminata, llegó a su destino.

...

Aunque su padre le había contado historias acerca de esto, hasta esa tarde fatídica, Peeta Mellark había creído que el amor a primera vista no existía. A pesar de que tenía toda la atención de la rubia sentada en la mesa de información, sus ojos se clavaron en Katniss cuando ella entró al edificio. Él captó la forma en que sonreía mientras el guardia de seguridad se acercaba a ella. Su belleza al instante lo golpeó. Pero más aún, se sentía atraído por ella, como una cuerda atada a su cintura y ella estaba al otro extremo tirando de él hacia ella. Parpadeó dos veces y negó con la cabeza a la conexión magnética.

– Señorita, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo? – Preguntó el guardia de seguridad.

– Hola, estoy haciendo una entrega, – Katniss respondió, mirando a la recepción – . Piso sesenta y dos.

Antes de que el guardia de seguridad pudiera responder, Peeta gritó desde el otro lado del vestíbulo.

– Puedo llevarla arriba, Claudius.

La recepcionista, que había ganado la atención de Peeta antes que Katniss entrara, hizo un mohín de sus labios mientras él se alejaba.

La mirada de Katniss se deslizó hacia donde provenía la voz. Su respiración se detuvo al ver al alto y devastadoramente hermoso hombre que se dirigía hacia ella.

Se sintió confundida como si su equilibrio se hubiese sesgado por sí solo en todo el edificio. Sus ojos le recorrieron su cabello rubio y corto, y peinado en una forma un poco desordenada. Tenía rasgos impresionantemente cincelados, su boca parecía haber sido cuidadosamente tallada a la perfección por un experto escultor. Sus ojos se movieron a lo que parecía ser un cuerpo tonificado escondido debajo de su traje gris de tres piezas. Tratando de parecer como si no estuviera abrumada por su loca belleza masculina, volvió su atención al guardia de seguridad de fornido de aspecto.

– ¿Está usted seguro, señor Mellark? Yo le puedo mostrar el camino.

– Estoy muy seguro, Claudius. Estaba en mi camino de todos modos. – Peeta se volvió hacia Katniss –. Deja que te ayude con eso, – dijo, señalando la caja.

Su voz era tan suave como el brandy e hizo que el estómago de Katniss se agitara.

Trató de encontrar a sus palabras.

– Está bien, de verdad. Estoy bien sosteniéndolo.

– Insisto. – Peeta sonrió –. Además es una cosa de Boy Scouts.

Olvídate del encanto que se derramaba de sus poros o sus penetrantes ojos azules, solo su sonrisa tuvo a Katniss inmediatamente convencida de que una cantidad ilimitada de mujeres le arrojaban sus bragas por sus órdenes. Diariamente.

De mala gana, le entregó la caja y trató de jugar bien.

– Bueno, está bien, ya que lo pones de esa manera, te has ganado tu medalla al mérito de la buena acción.

– Vaya, gracias. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que he ganado una, – se rió.

Girando sobre sus pies lentamente, abriendo el camino al elevador.

Katniss lo siguió y alcanzó a verse contra las puertas de aluminio pulido. Sabía que lucía como una mierda, un sudoroso desastre que acaba de salir del trabajo, y todo lo que realmente quería hacer era huir cuando las puertas se abrieron.

– Después de ti, – dijo Peeta con una sonrisa.

Mientras Katniss entraba, los ojos de Peeta devoraron el oscuro cabello de seda que caía por encima de su cintura. Nunca aprobó a una mujer con una cola de caballo – menos una que parecía que acababa de salir de una guerra de comida – pero para él, en ese momento, ella era la criatura más hermosa a la que jamás había puesto los ojos. Entre la cara en forma de corazón, su menudo cuerpo con una forma de botella, y el aroma de su perfume flotando en el aire a su alrededor, a Peeta le costaba respirar con decencia. Entrando al elevador, trató de ignorar la mayor conciencia de ella, pero no sirvió de nada.

– ¿Parece que Cato ha sido reemplazado? – Dijo, presionando el botón del piso sesenta y dos.

Katniss trató de no inquietarse cuando se encontró con su mirada. Estar tan cerca de él sólo hizo que se diera cuenta exactamente de lo hermoso que era. Él era una fuerza potente en un pequeño espacio tan reducido. Abrió los labios para dar cabida a la rápida respiración.

– ¿Cato?

– Sí, Cato, – Peeta sonrió, mirando hacia la caja de comida –. Bella Lucina.

Mi oficina pide comida allí casi todas las semanas. Cato es generalmente el chico de los recados.

– Oh, por supuesto, pero no soy el nuevo chico de los recados. Quiero decir, yo trabajo allí. Bueno, obviamente, lo tengo que hacer ya que tengo el uniforme, y, obviamente, soy una chica, no un chico.– Katniss se encogió, sabiendo cuán estúpida sonaba. Tomando una respiración profunda, comenzó de nuevo –. Soy camarera, mi jefe me pidió que llevara la comida en mi camino a casa porque el chico de los recados renunció. – Ella comenzó a ruborizarse y quería caerse muerta. Literalmente. Caer. Muerta –. Realmente, puedo articular oraciones completas con educación.

– ¿Un largo día en el trabajo? Puedo comprenderlo, – Peeta rió, estudiando su rostro todavía más. Tenía los ojos más grises que había visto alguna vez, como un cielo a punto de desatarse una tormenta y un lunar pequeño, apenas visible, perfectamente posicionado por encima de su labio.

Ella sonrió.

– Sí, un día muy largo en el trabajo.

Un ding en el ascensor sonó en el piso treinta y nueve. La puerta se abrió y entró una mujer. Era tan alta como Peeta en sus tacones de aguja negros, llevaba un traje blanco, y su cabello carmesí torcido en un moño.

– Bueno, hola, señor Mellark, – gruñó ella, presionando el botón del piso cuarenta y dos. Una sonrisa seductora cruzó sus labios cuando ella se inclinó al oído de Peeta –. Espero que podamos continuar donde lo dejamos la última vez que te vi.

Peeta dio un paso fácil hacia atrás, su rostro suavizándose en una ilegible impasibilidad. Simplemente asintió.

La mujer sonrió y se volvió hacia la puerta del ascensor.

Peeta miró a Katniss de nuevo, avergonzado que un inesperado asunto de una – noche estaba en el ascensor con él.

– ¿Así que trabajas en Bella Lucina por un tiempo?

Katniss se mordió los labios y sonrió.

– No, hoy fue mi primer día.

– Un nuevo trabajo. Eso puede ser muy estresante. – Peeta le devolvió la sonrisa, cambiando de pie –. Espero que todo haya salido bien para ti.

– Lo hizo de hecho, gracias.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, la mujer sin nombre salió y se dirigió a Peeta.

– Llámame.

Él hizo una breve inclinación de cabeza, y con eso, ella se fue. Las puertas se cerraron, dejándolos a él y a Katniss solos una vez más.

– Ella no es mi novia, si es eso lo que te estás preguntando.

Katniss le dirigió una mirada, desconcertada por su comentario.

– ¿Y quién dice que lo estaba?

Su inesperado y sexy espíritu erizó su piel. Él se encogió de hombros sin comprometerse, tratando de conseguir una idea de ella.

– ¿Y quién puede decir que no lo estabas?

– No me conoces para asumir la mayor parte de todo lo que estaría pensando, – se burló, una risa escapó de sus labios.

– Estás en lo correcto en eso,– sonrió, moviéndose para estar más cerca de Ella –. Sin embargo, debo admitir que me gustaría llegar a conocerte.

Genial. No sólo era caliente en su urbano y escandalosamente caro traje. Era presumido, también. Katniss parpadeó de su semi-sueño, tratando de ignorar lo atractivo que olía estando tan cerca.

– Bueno, yo no puedo. Lo siento, – respondió, metiendo un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

Antes de que pudiera responder, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el piso sesenta y dos.

– Aquí es donde me bajo. – Katniss se volvió para coger la caja de él –. Te agradezco tu ayuda por llevarlo por mí.

– No es un problema. Aquí también es donde me bajo.

– ¿trabajas en este piso? – Preguntó Katniss, notablemente confundida.

Sin ganas de decirle que era dueño de la empresa ubicada en el piso, se decidió por una respuesta parcialmente–verdadera. Una sonrisa de niño se deslizó a través de su boca –. Sí. Soy el culpable de realizar el pedido.

Los ojos de Katniss se posaron en sus pulposos labios y luego de nuevo en su rostro.

– ¿Así que sabías cuando entré que yo estaba en mi camino hasta aquí?

– Tenía un par de minutos de sobra. Estaba esperando abajo en el vestíbulo por ti. – Él esbozó una sonrisa –. Bueno, yo estaba esperando abajo en el vestíbulo por Cato, pero en lugar de eso fui agraciado con la mujer hermosa que está delante de mí. Decidí ser un caballero y ayudarla con la caja. – Salió del ascensor, su paso firme y elegante –. ¿Quieres venir conmigo a cenar? Hay más que suficiente para ti.

– Yo... no puedo. Lo siento, – Katniss respondió, golpeando el botón para cerrar la puerta.

– ¡Espera! – Peeta rápidamente se inclinó y la mantuvo abierta. Sabiendo que su propuesta fue demasiado fuerte y sintiéndose como un idiota en ese momento, trató de recuperar la situación lo mejor que pudo –. Eso fue grosero de mi parte, y me disculpo, mi madre me crió realmente mejor que eso. – Paso una nerviosa mano por su cabello –. Me encantaría llevarte a cenar alguna vez. Sé que una oficina de este tipo no es romántica de ningún modo. Trabajo mucho. Pero, como he dicho, me encantaría salir contigo una noche.

Antes de que Katniss pudiera responder, una mujer de cabello rojizo y esbelta lo llamó desde un escritorio.

– Sr. Mellark, tiene una llamada en la línea dos.

Sonriendo, él se volvió hacia la mujer.

– Por favor, tome un mensaje para mí, Finch.

Rápidamente, con dedos temblorosos, Katniss apretó el botón para cerrar la puerta. Se cerró completamente antes de que Peeta pudiera dar la vuelta. Inclinada contra la pared, se agarró a la barandilla de bronce, tratando de recobrar la compostura. El efecto que el extraño tenía sobre ella era desconcertante. Sacudió la cabeza al ritmo vertiginoso de los acontecimientos, lamentando haber accedido a llevar la comida. Sin embargo, hizo su salida del edificio y se fue a casa.

...

– ¿Era tan guapo? – preguntó Johana, tomando asiento en la mesa de la cocina.

Katniss puso un dedo sobre su boca.

– Jesús, Johana, Gale está dentro. Baja la voz. – Sus ojos se dirigieron a su habitación y luego de vuelta a Johana –. Sí, era muy guapo. Quitarte-el-aliento de guapo. Querer-desvestir-tu-cuerpo-y-dejar-que-él-te-devore-viva de guapo. Muy-agradable-a-la-vista de guapo.

Johana dejó escapar una risa profunda y luego se cubrió con rapidez la boca.

– Suena muy follable, – susurró. Asintiendo con la cabeza en acuerdo, Katniss se rió –.Creo que necesitas tomar el puesto del repartidor en su lugar.

– No lo sé, sólo fue la reacción más extraña que he tenido con alguien. Y si hablamos de vergüenza por la forma en que lo manejé. Un niño en edad preescolar lo habría hecho mejor.

Sonriendo, Johana tomó un sorbo de su copa de vino, con sus ojos marrones brillando.

– Podría resultar un buen sexo esta noche con Gale, si tienes al Sr. Alto, rubio y jodidamente guapo en mente.

Katniss se acercó a ella y la golpeó ligeramente en el brazo.

– Detente. No más pensamientos del Sr. Alto, rubio y jodidamente guapo para mí. – Katniss sacó su cabello de la cola de caballo –. Además, amo a Gale. El Sr. Alto, rubio y Jodidamente guapo será el regalo para otra mujer, créeme.

– Está bien, está bien, – Johana se rió en voz baja –. Pero por lo menos sabes que tienes un refuerzo por si acaso.

Antes de que Katniss pudiera hablar más de su recién descubrimiento jodidamente agradable a la vista, Gale entró a la habitación vestido con su mejor traje y corbata. Acercándose a él, Katniss instantáneamente se olvidó del atractivo extraño mientras sus ojos captaban el festín de su humedecido cabello oscuro y hermoso rostro. Para ella, él era toda la jodida vistosidad que necesitaba.

– ¿Pensé que estábamos pasándolo aquí esta noche? – preguntó Katniss, rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de él –. Alquilé una película.

Él puso sus brazos sobre sus hombros. Era bastante fácil para él, ya que era mucho más alto que el pequeño cuerpo de Katniss. – Voy a cenar con un cliente potencial. – Él caminó hacia el refrigerador y sacó una botella de agua –. Fue una llamada inesperada. La veremos otra noche.

Katniss frunció el ceño ante su tono indiferente.

– ¿Cuántas cenas inesperadas se puede tener en una semana, Gale?

Después de dejar escapar un suspiro audible, Johana se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

Gale se inclinó contra el mostrador.

– Sabes que va con el territorio, Katniss. Soy un corredor de bolsa, eso es lo que hago. Tengo que comer y tomar algo con un cliente con el fin de obtener la cuenta.

– Lo entiendo, Gale. De verdad. – Katniss entró a la cocina y apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo –. Pero yo he estado aquí menos de un mes, y estoy constantemente sola cuando tienes estas reuniones. – Juguetonamente tiró de su corbata –. Te veía más cuando vivía en Colorado de lo que lo hago ahora.

Retrocediendo, sus ojos grises se estrecharon sobre ella ligeramente.

– Hablas como una chica de fraternidad llorona. – Giró la tapa de la botella de agua y bebió un sorbo –. Sólo relájate. No debería estar de vuelta demasiado tarde.

Un gesto ensombreció el espacio entre sus cejas.

– ¿Una chica de fraternidad llorona? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Por qué viniste aquí a ducharte, entonces?

– Recibí la llamada después de llegar aquí, es por eso.

– Tal vez tengas que ir a dormir a tu casa esta noche. – Ella desabrochó su delantal y lo arrojó sobre la mesa –. Estás comiendo y bebiendo con estos clientes por lo menos cinco días a la semana.

Acercándose, su voz se elevó mientras la miraba.

– ¿Qué estás tratando de insinuar, Katniss? ¿No crees que me esté ocupando de los clientes?

– No tengo ni idea. Sólo pensé que estarías aquí un poco más de lo que has estado, – respondió ella, pasándose la mano por su cabello –. Tal vez ayudar a adaptarme un poco con toda la mudanza.

Después de tomar un sorbo de agua, inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

– Te mudé aquí a mi ciudad. ¿Qué más quieres de mí?

– Eso fue bajo, Gale, – ella respiró, sus ojos grises muy abiertos –. No te pedí que hagas nada de eso. Me podría haber quedado en Colorado, y podríamos haber continuado una relación a larga distancia.

Gale se acercó, levantó su mano y rozó suavemente su mejilla.

– No, no podrías. Tú me amas, y necesitabas estar aquí conmigo después de todo lo que sucedió. – Él deslizó el pulgar contra su barbilla –. Y te amo y te necesito aquí, también. Ahora deja la mierda, deja que me encargue de este cliente, y volveré más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

Calculando y reevaluando la situación sobre la marcha, Katniss se puso de puntillas y apretó sus labios contra los suyos. Él aceptó con entusiasmo su avance mientras gemía en su beso. Cogiendo el cabello de ella con sus manos, la atrajo más cerca, tirando de ella hacia su pecho.

Katniss habló contra su boca.

– Está bien. Ve a hacer lo tuyo, y te veré más tarde.

– ¿Así que no estoy siendo forzado a regresar a mi casa esta noche, entonces? – Él sonrió contra sus labios –. Si insistes, supongo que puedo dormir en mi casa en vez de aquí.

– Deja de ser un sabelotodo, Gale. Voy a estar esperando cuando vuelvas.

– Está bien, tendrás mi atención entonces. – Gale entrelazó su mano en la de ella y ella lo siguió hasta la puerta. Después de darle un último beso, Katniss lo vio alejarse de su apartamento.

Cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe, Johana volvió a emerger de su habitación. Hundiéndose en el sofá, le dio unas palmaditas para que Katniss hiciera lo mismo.

– Muy bien, escúpelo. ¿Qué pasa, mujer? – Preguntó Johana.

– Él sólo parece distante, ¿sabes? – Respondió, sentándose a su lado.

– Mira, tú sabes que yo no puedo soportar a Gale. – Johana hizo una pausa por un segundo y se tocó la barbilla –. En realidad, lo odio. – Katniss puso los ojos en blanco, y Johana se echó a reír –. Pero, en serio, en su defensa, y sólo porque mi hermano trabaja en la misma oficina, ellos realmente tienen que hacerse cargo de las cuentas potenciales.

– Sí, pero ¿Está Finnick fuera cinco noches a la semana encargándose de estas personas?

– No, pero supongo que Gale es más como un corredor agresivo. Teniendo en cuenta que es un idiota, estoy bastante segura de que tengo razón.

– Está bien, amiga, suficiente de degradarlo, – dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Johana se echó a reír, y Katniss contempló sus palabras.

– Tal vez estoy exagerando. No lo sé. Supongo que entre tratar de adaptarme a la muerte de mi madre y la mudanza, mi cerebro hace cortocircuitos.

Johana puso una mano sobre el hombro de Katniss, y los ojos suavizados con simpatía.

– Es un montón de mierda para asimilar todo a la vez. No me puedo imaginar pasar por ello. – Johana la abrazó, dándole un fuerte abrazo –. Eres una mujer fuerte, y lograras pasar a través de esto. Sé que lo harás.

– Gracias, Johana, de verdad. No sé lo que hubiera hecho sin ti. Tuve la bendición de tenerte como mi compañera de cuarto en la universidad y ahora vivo aquí contigo. Siempre estaré en deuda, de verdad.

Johana dejó escapar una carcajada.

– Ahora te estás poniendo melodramática conmigo, chica. – Se puso de pie y se acercó a coger la película que Katniss había alquilado. La metió en el reproductor de DVD y se acomodó de nuevo en el sofá con Katniss.

– Esta noche es noche de damas.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Flamante primer capítulo! ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Espero sus comentarios, como siempre son más que bienvenidos.**

**Adelanto:**

Katniss dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y les hizo saber que volvería para ver cómo estaban. Al marcharse, sacó su libreta de órdenes de su delantal y dobló la esquina. Deslizando una mano por su frente sudorosa, se acercó a la mesa y accidentalmente dejó caer su pluma al suelo delante de la cabina. Se arrodilló para recogerla, pero antes de que pudiera, la mano del desconocido llegó a por ella.

– Gracias, – dijo Katniss, todavía agachada en el suelo –. Se lo agradezco.

¿Puedo... – Su voz se detuvo cuando hizo contacto visual con el cliente.

Era el Sr. Alto, rubio y Jodidamente guapo del ascensor. Se quedó sin aliento al verlo allí sentado casualmente mientras que con lentitud se ponía de pie.

**Nos leemos**


	2. Chapter 2C

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Collide" y la segunda parte "Pulse" y ambas son de Gail McHugh. Yo solo las adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Gracias por el apoyo a la historia.**

**Nos leemos abajo-**

**o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 2**

**Crema o Azúcar**

Katniss se despertó a la mañana siguiente, su mirada soñolienta se hipnotizó por el cuerpo dormido de Gale. Apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho caliente mientras su mente vagaba sobre su relación. Al igual que cualquier persona, había peculiaridades, y él estaba lleno de ellas. Sabía que se acostumbraría a todo ello, pero mientras tanto, su acelerado estilo de vida era el mayor reto para ella. Al principio, sus diferencias no le parecieron tan grandes para ella porque su relación crecía y florecía en su mundo.

Ahora que estaba conviviendo en el suyo, había mucho que necesitaba aceptar.

La novia trofeo no estaba en su lista de los diez, y desde que se había mudado a Nueva York, este era un lado de Gale que estaba empezando a ver.

Desde el par de veces que había salido con él, parecía como si la estuviera desfilando alrededor de los pocos amigos de él que había conocido. En las últimas semanas, también notó un cambio en su posesivo comportamiento. A veces era lindo –en algún tipo de novio– pero la mayoría de las veces, era agobiante y confuso. Sin embargo, en ese momento, mientras sus sentidos se empapaban de todo lo bueno que él había hecho por ella, Katniss lo aceptaba tal cual era.

Acurrucó su cuerpo más cerca de él, alejando un mechón rebelde de cabello de su frente.

Dejando escapar un bostezo, le sonrió.

– Te has levantado temprano, – dijo, con la voz ronca por despertarse –. No debo haber hecho un buen trabajo con el sexo llevándote al coma anoche.

Juguetona le acarició con su nariz el hueco de su brazo, sonrió.

– Si me hubiera llevado al coma con sexo, nunca sería capaz de estar conmigo otra vez, señor.

– Ah, allí te equivocas, mi amor. Todavía te tendría – en coma o no.

– Eso es enfermo, – se rió, sentándose.

Un depredador destello brilló en sus ojos grises. – ¿Lista para la segunda ronda?

– ¿Me vas a llevar a desayunar esta mañana como lo prometiste?

– Por supuesto que sí.

– Bueno, tengo que ir a trabajar a las diez, y todavía necesito una ducha.

– Sabes que soy bueno para un polvo rápido si es necesario, – dijo, poniéndose de pie y sacándola de la cama.

Incapaz de decirle que no a su avance sexual, lo siguió sin luchar mientras él los desnudaba antes de llegar al cuarto de baño. Se apoyó en la parte superior del lavabo y lo observó mientras encendía el agua. Podía sentir la inquieta energía que irradiaba de su cuerpo mientras caminaba hacia ella, con una sonrisa de niño que la convencía todo el tiempo. La empujó a su boca y la besó con tanta suavidad que ella sintió sus labios temblar contra los suyos. Apenas podía liberarse del hechizo hipnótico de su beso si quería. Con las manos de él pasándolas por todos lados, grabando su toque caliente contra su piel, el fervor alimentaba su sangre, haciendo que su cuerpo se tensara por más. Movió su boca hasta el valle entre sus pechos y de repente le deslizó la lengua por su pezón. Eso la volvió salvaje. Mirándola, chupó y arremolinó su lengua alrededor del pico tenso.

– ¿Te gusta eso, ¿no?

– Sí, – contestó, mientras sus manos se aferraron a su cabello.

Con un ritmo lento, desesperante, metió sus dedos dentro de su vagina mojada. La presión era terriblemente maravillosa, en correlación con la sensación de la repentina tensión entre sus piernas. Él empujó con más fuerza contra su boca mientras ella le clavaba las uñas en la espalda, arañando y aferrándose a su cuerpo.

Gale gimió mientras ella pasaba sus manos sobre su pecho, sus dedos se deslizaron lentamente por cada músculo de su abdomen. Envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y él la llevó a la ducha. Apoyándola contra la pared, dejó escapar un gemido de placer cuando él se hundió perfectamente en su interior, cada terminación nerviosa se encendió en llamas mientras su cuerpo se fundía como uno con el suyo.

– Ah, Cristo, te sientes tan bien, Kat, – susurró, con la voz ronca por el deseo.

Katniss se aferró a sus hombros mientras el agua caliente corría por su cuerpo.

Su dolor por él aumentaba con cada impulso y empuje. Con sus labios bloqueados en una magnífica y ardiente gratificación sexual, Katniss apretó más sus piernas alrededor de su cintura para que pudiera enterrarse hasta la empuñadura. Arqueó su cuerpo rítmicamente contra el suyo, tomó todo lo que él tenía para dar. Los ojos de Gale se dilataron al sentir su resbaladiza y caliente carne apretarse a su alrededor. Katniss gimió en completa satisfacción cuando sintió a Gale sacudirse, estremecerse y temblar en su contra. Enterrando el rostro en el cuello de ella, dejó escapar un gemido gutural cuando llegó a su clímax. Alejándose, sus miradas se encontraron y se bloquearon, manteniéndose estables mientras sus respiraciones se desaceleraban a un ritmo normal.

– Te amo, Katniss, – dijo mientras la bajaba suavemente hacia el piso y la atraía hacia él –. Estoy feliz de que estés aquí conmigo.

– Te amo también, y lo siento por la forma en que actué anoche antes de que salieras. – Le empezó a dar besos a su pecho, sus manos enmarcando su rostro –. Voy a tratar de ser más comprensiva con tus locos horarios de ahora en adelante.

Él le dio una sonrisa suave.

– Sé que lo harás.

Pasaron la siguiente media hora duchándose el uno al otro. Gale juguetonamente le pasaba el jabón sobre su cuerpo, y Katniss le devolvía el gesto, mientras limpiaba su espalda. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo ayer por la noche era verdad. Tenía que estar allí con Gale. Ella lo amaba. No había ni una fibra de su alma que pensara que podía vivir tan lejos de él otra vez.

Considerando que no tenían tiempo para ir a desayunar, Katniss terminó cocinando para ellos. Después de limpiar, Gale se fue a trabajar. Ella se preparó para su turno y luego llamó a su hermana, Prim, que vivía en California. La echaba de menos enormemente. Menor que Katniss por dos años, Prim era como una hija para ella. Se casó con su novio de la escuela, Michael, hace seis años. A causa de su padre ausente, Katniss recurría a Michael de la manera que hubiera recurrido a su propio padre si hubiese estado allí. Prim y Michael significaban el mundo para Katniss. No que verlos fuera fácil antes de que su madre muriera, sino que, literalmente, estando en lados opuestos del continente ahora, Katniss sabía que sus visitas serian menos frecuentes. Sin embargo, pusieron una fecha para tratar de verse entre sí en los próximos meses.

Una vez que terminó, Katniss saltó a un taxi y se dirigió a trabajar. En su camino, se encontró recordando lo mucho que su madre quería visitar Nueva York.

Ella fue tan lejos como reservar entradas para un espectáculo en Broadway, pero se enfermó poco después. El ritmo rápido de los acontecimientos después de que se enfermara le impidió ser capaz de ir. Era un pensamiento amargo en la cabeza de Katniss en ese momento. Allí estaba ella en la ciudad a la que su madre deseaba visitar, pero no estaba allí con ella. Mientras se abría camino hacia el restaurante, Katniss trató de empujar el dolor invadiendo sus pensamientos a un lado.

– ¡Hey! ¿No me dices hola? – Roberto, el cocinero español le preguntó a Katniss –

. Yo gustas, Katy. Yo gustas mucho.

– Hola, Roberto, – dijo riendo –. Yo también te quiero.

Él se sonrojó mientras Katniss deslizaba su tarjeta por el marcador de horario.

Annie le había hecho saber que pensaban que estaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para tener su propia estación. Desde que fue capaz de remar el ajetreo durante el día de ayer, le dieron unas cuantas mesas para empezar. Su primer grupo de clientes eran unos agentes de la policía de Nueva York.

Seneca la observaba con atención mientras ella se acercaba a ellos.

– Hola, mi nombre es Katniss. Voy a tomar sus órdenes el día de hoy. – Sonriendo, sacó su pluma y la libreta de su delantal –. ¿Les gustaría, señores, pedir sus bebidas o saben lo que van a ordenar?

El oficial más viejo, un hombre con el cabello canoso, le devolvió la sonrisa.

– Tú no eres la camarera regular.

– No, señor, no lo soy. Acabo de empezar a trabajar aquí ayer, por lo que ustedes, caballeros, tienen que dejármelo fácil, ¿de acuerdo? – Katniss señaló por encima de su hombro a Seneca –. Mi jefe está mirando.

Con rostros cálidos, se rieron, claramente divertidos por su comentario. El policía más joven intervino.

– ¿Quién? ¿Seneca? No, es inofensivo.

El policía de mediana edad le dio una sonrisa.

– No te preocupes. Vamos a tratar de ser agradables, pero a veces podemos ser un dolor en el culo.

– Bueno, no sean demasiado duros conmigo, chicos. – Katniss sonrió, feliz de que todos tuvieran sentido del humor –. ¿Qué puedo traerles de beber, caballeros?

Katniss tomó sus órdenes, y las envió a la cocina. Tenía otras pocas mesas más antes que el ajetreo del almuerzo comenzara. El lugar pasó de estar bastante tranquilo a un manicomio con cada tipo de cliente que ella podría haber imaginado.

Mientras Katniss salía con las órdenes de una mesa, Seneca la llamó.

– Hey, Country, – dijo, haciéndole un gesto a una de sus cabinas en la esquina –. Acabas de terminar con una mesa. ¿Está lista para tomar otra?

Ajustó la bandeja que llevaba en su hombro.

– Sí, estoy bien. Voy a estar allí.

Él asintió y se dirigió a la puerta principal para saludar a más clientes.

Alcanzó una bandeja del soporte, colocó la comida y le entregó los platos a un grupo de cinco.

– ¿Alguien necesita algo más? – Le preguntó al grupo.

Una atractiva morena en un vestido de verano levantó la vista, sosteniendo un vaso vacío de soda.

– Necesito una recarga, por favor.

Katniss le dio una sonrisa apresurada y cogió el vaso.

– Enseguida vuelvo.

Se dirigió a la fuente de soda, miró hacia la mesa donde apenas podía distinguir un caballero solitario que aún tenía que recibir.

– Mierda, – murmuró para ella.

Rápidamente regresó al grupo de cinco, le entregó a la mujer su bebida.

– Lo siento por eso. ¿Alguien necesita algo más? – Preguntó ella, interiormente rezando para que nadie lo hiciera.

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

Katniss dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y les hizo saber que volvería para ver cómo estaban. Al marcharse, sacó su libreta de órdenes de su delantal y dobló la esquina.

Deslizando una mano por su frente sudorosa, se acercó a la mesa y accidentalmente dejó caer su pluma al suelo delante de la cabina. Se arrodilló para recogerla, pero antes de que pudiera, la mano del desconocido llegó a por ella.

– Gracias, – dijo Katniss, todavía agachada en el suelo –. Se lo agradezco. ¿Puedo... – Su voz se detuvo cuando hizo contacto visual con el cliente.

Era el Sr. Alto, rubio y Jodidamente guapo del ascensor. Se quedó sin aliento al verlo allí sentado casualmente mientras que con lentitud se ponía de pie.

Ella, literalmente, tuvo que aferrarse a la mesa para mantener el equilibrio. Era incluso más guapo de lo que recordaba. No es que menos de veinticuatro horas podría borrar su imagen de la cabeza, pero ahora él solo estaba allí, tan masculino y tan fascinante. Él provocaba todos esos cosquilleos muy familiares a través de su piel. Tenía la chaqueta fuera, colgada ordenadamente en un gancho junto a la cabina. Llevaba una impecable camisa blanca abotonada, y la simple ausencia del color sólo hacia destacar mas sus ojos azules.

Los labios de Peeta se curvaron en una sonrisa.

– No te ves muy feliz de verme.

– Yo estoy un poco... yo... – A Katniss le costaba encontrar las palabras.

Peeta no estaba dispuesto a admitir que su necesidad por volver a verla era intensa –tan jodidamente intensa que en realidad canceló una reunión con una cuenta grande con la esperanza de atraparla en el trabajo. Tampoco le diría que cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron ayer por la noche, se quedó sintiéndose extrañamente despojado por su partida.

– Escapaste tan rápido anoche que no he tenido la oportunidad de darte una propina por entregar la comida.

– Ooohhh. – Katniss alargó la palabra, tratando de pensar en algo que decir, ya que parecía que él borraba cualquier clase pensamiento –. Cierto... sobre la forma en que me marche... lo siento por eso. – Ella mordió el capuchón de la pluma y se apresuró a preguntar –, ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de beber?

Peeta puso su mirada en sus hermosos labios y sonrió a lo que pensaba ser una reacción nerviosa de su parte.

– Sí, voy a tomar un café, por favor.

– ¿Lo tomas con crema o azúcar?

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

– ¿Tú si?

– ¿Yo si qué?

– ¿Tomas con crema o azúcar tu café?

Confundida por su pregunta, cambió el peso de sus pies.

– ¿Por qué quieres saber?

Peeta hizo una pausa por un momento, una sonrisa suavizó su boca.

– Bueno, estoy tratando de averiguar lo que más pueda acerca de ti. Pensé que el café era un tema bastante fácil de conquistar. Puedo estar equivocado sin embargo.

Una risita escapó de los labios de Katniss.

– Pareces un poco acosador. ¿No te parece?

– Mmm... un acosador. Eso es nuevo y muy brutal, – dijo riendo, con diversión iluminando sus ojos –. Me gustaría llamarlo curiosidad.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

– Está bien, así que no has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Quieres crema o azúcar?

– No has respondido a mi pregunta. – Él arqueó una perfecta ceja –. ¿Tomas crema o azúcar con el café?

Al ver que era una batalla que estaba segura de perder, se rindió.

– Sí.

– Ah, los opuestos se atraen. Perfecto. – Él se echó hacia atrás en su asiento y cruzó los brazos –. Voy a tomar el mío negro, por favor.

Katniss parpadeó una vez y luego dos veces más, captando su rostro sensual durante unos segundos más. Se dio la vuelta, caminando de regreso al grupo de cinco, ella les preguntó si necesitaban algo más y les dejó la cuenta. Se dirigió a la cafetería, una vez más sintiéndose sin aliento por este desconocido.

Mientras Katniss preparaba su café, Annie hizo rápidamente su camino hacia ella.

Con el pelo teñido de negro hoy, su boca cayó abierta en dirección de Peeta.

– Country, ¿Conoces a ese tipo?

Katniss respiró hondo y miró hacia donde estaba sentado Peeta, su atención estaba ahora en un periódico que tenía en la mano.

– No... bueno... un poco, supongo. – Ella puso su café en una bandeja.

Annie sacó la libreta de Katniss de su delantal, garabateó su nombre y número en él, y se lo devolvió.

– Por favor dale esto. Mis ojos nunca se han dado un festín con tan extrema y jodida belleza en mi vida.

– Eso sería una subestimación. – Katniss comenzó a alejarse y luego se volvió hacia Annie –. Espera, ¿qué pasa con tu novio con la edad de tu padre? – Se rió.

Annie apoyó las manos en sus caderas y sonrió.

– Me pongo a disposición de cualquier edad, raza o género si se les da la oportunidad correcta.

Sacudiendo la cabeza Katniss se echó a reír y se dirigió de nuevo a la mesa. Tratando de controlar su palpitante corazón, trató de adivinar su edad. No pensaba que parecía tener un día más de veinticinco años. Con una mano temblorosa, dejó el café frente a Peeta.

Él le dio una sonrisa con los ojos abiertos y colocó el periódico a su lado.

– ¿Has decidido lo que quieres comer? – Preguntó, mirando hacia abajo, a sus gemelos de ónix y el reloj de aspecto caro.

– En realidad, ni siquiera he mirado el menú todavía, – respondió, recogiéndolo para escanearlo.

– Está bien, voy a regresar luego entonces.

– Espera – dijo con una sonrisa –. ¿Me puedes recomendar algo en particular?

– La única cosa que he comido aquí es el sándwich de queso asiago y champiñones.

– Buena sugerencia. Voy a tomar ese entonces.

Ella fue a escribir, pero se detuvo.

– Tiene espinaca en él, también. ¿Está bien?

Arrastrando lentamente el labio inferior entre sus dientes, Peeta sonrió.

– ¿Incluye tu nombre y número en él también?

Maldito él y esos labios, Katniss pensó para ella.

Tratando de actuar como si no estuviera absorta por su pregunta, sacó el número de Annie fuera y se lo entregó.

– No, no el mío, pero quería que te diera el suyo.

Katniss torcido el cuello en dirección a Annie donde estaba parada en la mesa del anfitrión mirándolos.

– Espero que sea tu tipo.

Peeta no le quitó los ojos de Katniss, ni siquiera por un segundo.

– No estoy interesado en ella, – respondió de manera uniforme, deslizando la hoja de papel al borde de la mesa.

– ¿Cómo sabes que no te interesa? No te giraste para mirarla.

Descansando su codo sobre la mesa y una sonrisa que suavizó su boca perfectamente pecaminosa.

– Sé que no estoy interesado en ella, porque el nombre y número de la única mujer en Manhattan que quiero está parada aquí.

Katniss se movió incomoda sobre sus pies, conteniendo la respiración en la parte posterior de la garganta.

– Bueno, lo siento. Tengo un novio.

– Asumí que si, – respondió, cruzando sus piernas casualmente –. Sería casi imposible que no tuvieses uno.

– ¿Tú asumiste que si, sin embargo, todavía pides mi número?

Con el golpe de su mirada cambiando a su mano izquierda, sonrió.

– Sí, pero no veo un anillo en el dedo, y si no hay un anillo en el dedo, todavía puede haber esperanza para mí.

Katniss enarcó una ceja, incrédula.

– ¿Así que estás diciendo básicamente que eres un infiel?

– No dicho nada de eso, – él rio.

Sonriendo, inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

– Bueno, estás asumiendo que iba a engañar a mi novio para ir a una cita contigo, y eso mismo te convertiría en un infiel.

– Voy a esperar a que rompas con tu novio y que salgas en una cita conmigo,– respondió rápidamente con una irónica sonrisa en sus labios –. Eso mismo me hace un hombre honesto.

Ella comenzó a escribir su orden.

– Honesto, no. Vanidoso, sí.

– Yo prefiero usar el término esperanza, – respondió, estudiando la forma en que ella se mordía el labio con nerviosismo –. Entonces, ¿Puedo por lo menos conseguir el nombre de la bella e impresionante camarera que está atendiéndome?

Acalorada por sus palabras, pero sin querer revelar su verdadero nombre, Katniss, simplemente respondió,

– Molly. Mi nombre es Molly.

Peeta abrió la boca para hablar cuando Seneca gritó desde el otro lado del restaurante.

– Country, tienes una llamada telefónica.

Katniss de mala gana apartó la atención de Peeta. Ella caminó hacia la mesa del anfitrión en la que Annie estaba de pie con una mirada curiosa moldeando su rostro.

– Bueno, ¿qué dijo? – Preguntó Annie.

Katniss frunció el ceño.

– Él tiene una novia.

– Mierda, lo esperaba, – espetó. Recogiendo su bolso se dirigió hacia la puerta –. Supongo que el viejo tendrá que hacerlo por ahora. Nos vemos mañana.

Después del adiós de Annie, Katniss tomó el teléfono y descubrió que era Gale llamando para hacer planes para la noche. Después de colgar, se alegró de su llamada. Llevó sus pensamientos a donde sabía que deberían ir. Tomó una respiración profunda, se acercó al ordenador y entró la orden de Peeta. Saludó a una familia de tres y completó su lado por el día.

Con el tiempo, ella se arriesgó a mirar hacia Peeta cuando se sentó en el bar de café para esperar su orden. Se sintió excesivamente abrumada cuando sus ojos se encontraron y se bloquearon. Ella estaba confundida. No sabía por qué estaba conmovida por su mirada y odiaba el hecho de que en realidad le gustaba la forma en que la miraba. Katniss de repente salió de su aturdimiento al escuchar a uno de los cocineros llamarla. Fue a la cocina, cogió la comida de Peeta, y cogió una taza de café.

– Un Sándwich de queso Asiago y champiñones con espinacas, – dijo, colocándolo delante de él –. Y aquí hay un poco más de café para ti.

– Gracias. – Los ojos de Peeta se posaron en su cuello mientras ella se inclinaba para verter el café, el dulce aroma de su cuerpo provocaba su nariz. Imaginando sus labios deslizándose contra su hermosa piel, llevó su atención de nuevo a su rostro y le dio una sonrisa. Se aclaró la garganta, tratando de librarse de la visión.

El corazón de Katniss latía erráticamente mientras él la miraba.

– ¿Puedo conseguirte cualquier otra cosa por el momento?

– En realidad, sí. Lo siento, – dijo, tratando de alejarse del extraño hechizo que ella había lanzado sobre él –. Recibí una llamada notificándome que tengo que volver a la oficina. ¿Puedes traerme una caja para poner esto?

– Oh... lo siento por haber tardado tanto, – dijo, recogiendo el plato –. Voy a ponerlo en una caja para ti.

– No te preocupes por eso. Debería haber dicho algo antes. – Él se puso de pie, encogiéndose de hombros en su chaqueta –. Tómate tu tiempo.

Katniss se alejó, caminando hacia la puerta de la cocina.

Peeta sacó una tarjeta de negocios y dos billetes de 100 dólares. Los envolvió alrededor de la tarjeta y los cubrió con un billete de 5 dólares.

Katniss regresó con la caja y se la entregó.

– Una vez más, siento haber tardado tanto, – dijo, mirándolo a los ojos. Sus sentidos se calentaron automáticamente otra vez.

Peeta se inclinó, a centímetros de su rostro. Alcanzando su mano, puso la tarjeta con el dinero envuelto en su palma, y sintió el suave aliento en su oído cuando dijo, – y yo te dije que no te preocupes por eso.

Katniss se quedó inmóvil mientras su respiración era tan errática como los latidos de su corazón. Su cálido aliento tan cerca de su cuerpo casi la envió sobre el borde. Irradiaba una energía palpable, sexual, que no podía negar –y ella estaba muy, muy segura de que ninguna otra mujer de sangre caliente sería capaz de resistir tanto. Incapaz de formar una frase, no respondió mientras miraba sus ojos.

Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa seductora.

– Llámame si cambias de opinión, Molly.

Con eso, se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta, mientras los ojos de cada mujer en el restaurante lo seguían.

Katniss dejó escapar un suspiro, no sabía lo que tenía en la mano. Miró el dinero no sólo sorprendida al ver lo mucho que le había dado, sino que había dejado su tarjeta, también. El lado que veía estaba en blanco, luchó consigo misma para no darle la vuelta. Dejó escapar un suspiro, internamente furiosa con ella, mientras trataba de sacar los pensamientos acerca de este hombre fuera de su cabeza. Fue inútil. Él estaba invadiendo todos los rincones de su mente.

No podía negar que lo encontraba atractivo, había sido sorprendida la primera vez que lo vio. Había algo misterioso en sus ojos, que eran de un azul tan profundo que casi le suplicaban que se sometiera a él, que lo obedeciera y que hiciera algunas de las cosas más traviesas que su mente podía conjurar. Tal vez era la curva de sus pómulos, que descendían ligeramente por ser demasiado altos.

Posiblemente, fue el suave tono de su voz ronca, que, básicamente, desarmó todo pensamiento cognitivo la primera vez que habló con ella. Por supuesto tiene una voz de alcoba que acompaña con los ojos de alcoba.

Él era sin duda un espécimen follable con voz y ojos de alcoba. Follable o no, Katniss sabía que tendría que resistirse tanto como su cordura gobernara sobre su subconsciente. Le tomó todo lo que tenía en ella para hacer su camino a la cocina sin mirar su nombre y número de contacto. Contra todo demonio sexual en su cabeza que le gritaba que fuera a por ello, arrojó la tarjeta a la basura, con los dedos hormigueando por su ausencia.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno, el chico sabe lo que quiere y va por ello… resistirá nuestra querida Katniss?**

**Gracias por leer, seguir la historia, marcarla como favorita y comentar.**

**Espero sus comentarios de este capi, como siempre son más que bienvenidos.**

**Adelanto:**

– Veo lo que miras, Mellark, pero ella es mía, – comentó Gale, con una sonrisa criminal, torciendo sus labios.

La boca de Peeta se abrió como si fuera a hablar, pero nada salió. Sus ojos azules giraron a la hermosa mujer que había invadido su mundo hace unos días y luego regresaron de nuevo a Gale.

– Espera, ella es... ¿Katniss? – preguntó Peeta, una confusión palpable se hizo cargo de su rostro.

– Sí, hombre. Te dije que era jodidamente hermosa. – Gale le indicó a Katniss que se diera prisa, porque parecía estar congelada y arraigada en un lugar a unos metros de distancia.

**Nos leemos**


	3. Chapter 3C

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Collide" y la segunda parte "Pulse" y ambas son de Gail McHugh. Yo solo las adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Nos leemos abajo-**

**o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-**

**Capítulo 3**

**Respiraciones Profundas**

En los próximos días, Katniss a regañadientes desempacó el resto de sus pertenencias que habían llegado tarde de una bodega de la empresa de transporte. Esta noche, si la mataba, despejaría el último de los artículos. Johana le ayudó a mover años de recuerdos. Esos recuerdos eran todos los que Katniss había dejado, y se aferró a ellos como si fueran sus últimos latidos. El último artículo en la caja le quitó el aliento, apretó su pecho y puso sus emociones fuera de control.

Suspirando, Katniss se dejó caer en la cama, sosteniendo una foto que mostraba la orgullosa sonrisa de su madre en la graduación de secundaria. El muro que había luchado tan duro por construir en los últimos meses se rompió, y las lágrimas cayeron. La realidad de lo que había sucedido – el hecho constante de que nunca volvería a ver a su madre de nuevo – golpeó con fuerza en ese momento.

La tristeza nubló los ojos de Johana mientras observaba a su amiga desmoronarse.

– No sé qué decir, Katniss. Me gustaría poder quitarte esta pena y dolor lejos de ti.

Sin parpadear, Katniss extendió una mano y tomó la de Johana en la suya. Ella estaba agradecida por tenerla allí. Las dos amigas compartieron unos minutos, sin decir una palabra, sin saber que más podrían decirse.

Levantándose, Katniss le lanzó una sonrisa marchita y rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas de sus dos mejillas. Le dio a Johana un abrazo y se acercó al cuarto de baño. Estaba agotada –no sólo mental sino también físicamente. Trabajando tres dobles turnos consecutivos, los últimos días la cansaron, y estaba esperando una tarde de relax en el sofá con Gale. Haciendo su camino a la ducha, trató de limpiar su mente de todo lo que tenía que ver con su madre. Fue difícil, pero sin embargo, lo hizo. Una vez fuera, se puso un cómodo pijama y se instaló en el sofá con una copa de vino.

Después de un tiempo, Johana entró a la sala de estar, con un vestido rojo de verano, con su cabello sujetado fuera de sus hombros y una cartera en su mano.

Ella miró a Katniss, esperanzada.

– Ven con Octavia y conmigo esta noche. Hará justicia con tu estado de ánimo.

Sonriéndole a Johana, Katniss pensó en el nuevo amor de su amiga, Octavia Reed, una graduada de veinticuatro años de edad de la Universidad de Columbia.

Después de no haber sido respetada por varios hombres de su pasado, Johana les juró salirse por el momento y decidir que las mujeres podrían adecuarse mejor a ella.

Suspirando, Katniss se pasó una mano por su cabello.

– Realmente sólo quiero descansar toda la noche. – Cogió la botella de vino tinto y sonrió –. Tengo la intención de acabar con esto, también.

Johana le dio un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza.

– Está bien, pero si por alguna razón cambias de opinión, simplemente llama a mi celular.

Katniss asintió, y Johana salió por la puerta.

Echando un vistazo al reloj, Katniss observó que era las diez y cuarto. Sabiendo que Gale ya debería haber estado allí, se preguntó si otra reunión nocturna lo había retrasado. Sus pensamientos no se perdieron demasiado cuando su teléfono sonó una media hora más tarde. Era Gale para anunciar que estaba celebrando una nueva cuenta en un club en el Soho. Él le insistió en que se encontraran allí.

Katniss trató de argumentar que estaba agotada y que ya se había instalado por la noche, pero no quiso ceder, su descontento viajó a través del teléfono.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, Katniss sucumbió a su demanda, se arrastró a su habitación y se preparó para salir por la noche a pesar de su estado emocional y físico.

…

No podía ser ella, Peeta pensó para sí mismo, ajustando sus ojos a través de la poca luz del club. Se frotó la palma de la mano por su rostro, mirando en su dirección. Lo era sin embargo. Molly – la camarera que nunca lo llamó. Molly – la camarera que tiraba de todos los sentidos, de cada fibra y de cada instinto masculino en su cuerpo. Molly – la camarera que parecía más deslumbrante ahora de lo que podría haber imaginado.

Peeta la observó mientras se movía a través del club, haciendo su camino a través del sin fin de cuerpos presionados unos contra otros.

Sus ojos se deleitaron sobre su cabello oscuro y largo que se derramaba sobre sus hombros en un ajustado vestido negro que caía justo por encima de sus rodillas. La cantidad perfecta de escote y cuello hizo un agujero en su mente, despertando el impulso primario e innegable que tenía para reclamarla. Sus ojos devoraban sus piernas –lisas, largas y bien formadas– que se apoyaban en unos tacones negros.

Pasándose las manos por su cabello, Peeta no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón se aceleraba mientras ella se acercaba.

Él fue para avanzar hacia ella, hablar con ella, respirar su aroma, pero una modesta tos de Gale a regañadientes rompió su mirada en ella.

– Veo lo que miras, Mellark, pero ella es mía, – comentó Gale, con una sonrisa criminal, torciendo sus labios.

La boca de Peeta se abrió como si fuera a hablar, pero nada salió. Sus ojos azules giraron a la hermosa mujer que había invadido su mundo hace unos días y luego regresaron de nuevo a Gale.

– Espera, ella es... ¿Katniss? – preguntó Peeta, una confusión palpable se hizo cargo de su rostro.

– Sí, hombre. Te dije que era jodidamente hermosa. – Gale le indicó a Katniss que se diera prisa, porque parecía estar congelada y arraigada en un lugar a unos metros de distancia.

Peeta tomó un largo trago de su cerveza, se le había formado un bulto en su garganta mientras se inclinaba contra la barra. Sin poder apartar la mirada, mantuvo el contacto visual con la mujer que su amigo acababa de proclamar suya.

Mordiendo su labio, Katniss trató de mantener su pánico a raya cuando vio al Sr. Alto, rubio y Jodidamente guapo con Gale. El aire parecía volverse más denso. Su balance se torcía con cada paso que daba.

De ninguna manera podían conocerse. Se trataba de Manhattan por el amor de Cristo, Katniss pensó para sí misma.

Cada latido de su corazón latiendo más fuerte cuanto más se acercaba. Una sonrisa curiosa, todavía juvenil, curvó los labios de Peeta mientras un hoyuelo aparecía en su mejilla. Sus penetrantes ojos azules eran intensos, imperturbables en su dirección. La mirada de Katniss fue hasta su pecho, sus pectorales planos eran visibles debajo de su camiseta. Si fuera posible, se veía aún más hermoso, relajado en su ropa casual con una remera negra de cuello en V y unos jeans que colgaban perfectamente en su cintura. Sus ojos parecían adentrarse en ella y sofocar cada pedacito de oxígeno de sus pulmones. Tomando un largo suspiro y con sudor perlando su frente, Katniss se acercó a los dos hombres, tratando de centrarse exclusivamente en Gale.

Gale la atrajo por la cintura a su cuerpo y colocó un exagerado beso en sus labios.

Después de pedir una bebida, Gale la movió frente a él, colocando su espalda contra su pecho. Tenía una vista central del extraño cuando Gale finalmente habló.

– Peeta, esta es mi novia, Katniss Everdeen. Katniss, Peeta Mellark.

Sin poder apartar sus ojos de los de ella, Peeta se inclinó tímidamente, llevando su mano a sus labios. Besando suavemente, vaciló, casi absorbiendo el calor que emanaba de su piel. De mala gana, finalmente la soltó.

– Definitivamente todo el placer es mío, Katniss.

Interiormente maravillada por la forma que la ligera barba de Peeta se sintió contra sus nudillos, Katniss asintió brevemente y sonrió.

– Es un placer conocerte al fin.

– Ella es hermosa, ¿no es así? – Preguntó Gale, mirando por encima a Peeta.

Desviando la mirada hacia el suelo, Katniss se sonrojó, avergonzada por el comentario. Sin embargo, sonrió, tratando de recuperar la compostura de la conmoción que cursaba su camino a través de su cuerpo.

La mirada de Peeta bajó a su boca, esos labios rojos como rubíes fascinaba cada maldito centímetro de su cuerpo. Movió los ojos hacia los de ella, que eran una variación de gris furioso y salvaje. Hermosa, pensó para sí mismo.

Llevando su labio inferior con rudeza a través de sus dientes, Peeta dejó que sus palabras flotaran.

– Eres un hombre muy afortunado, Gale.

Gale asintió, tomando lo último de su whisky en las rocas.

– Ven a bailar conmigo, cariño. – Atrapó a Katniss por las caderas y la arrastró a la pista de baile.

Sabiendo que no debería, Katniss se arriesgó a mirar de regreso a Peeta mientras se alejaban.

Peeta trató de mantener la calma cuando ella observó por encima de su hombro para mirarlo. Observó la forma en que Gale la abrazaba y la irrefutable forma amorosa con la que ella respondía. Observó la forma en que miró los ojos de Gale, dándole toda su atención. Pidiendo otra cerveza, Peeta luchó contra la necesidad de caminar hacia la pista, tocar a su amigo, y tirar de ella a sus brazos.

Como si su mente no pudiera registrar a nadie en el club, Peeta alejó un sinnúmero de mujeres que se le acercaban. Sabía que estaba en un territorio desconocido y que sus pensamientos eran irracionales, considerando que Gale era un amigo cercano, pero sentía como si Katniss tuviera un enfermo control sobre él. Estas nuevas y desconocidas oleadas de emociones lo tenían en desacuerdo con su cuerpo y mente.

Y a Peeta no le gustaba ni un poco.

Con el tiempo, Gale se acercó a Peeta cuando Katniss desapareció en el baño.

Se apoyó en la barra, con una reverente sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¿Deseando que estuvieras en mi lugar, amigo?

Peeta no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos, pero esto no era algo que iba a confesar.

– Sólo me pregunto cómo la conseguiste.

No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación por parte de Peeta. Gale generalmente andaba con una multitud de mujeres que eran mucho más salvajes de lo que Katniss parecía ser.

Gale echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió mientras pedía un trago de tequila.

– Pareces pensar que eres el único dios en esta ciudad.

– No soy un dios, Gale, y tu sin duda tampoco, – comentó Peeta, apoyando su brazo en el borde de cuero laminado de la barra –. Pero lo que sé es que necesitas cuidar de una mujer así.

Gale comenzó a flexionar sus caderas hacia atrás y hacia adelante.

– Oh, me estoy ocupando de ello. Ella no tiene ninguna queja en ese departamento.

– No quise decirlo así, – Peeta lo regañó, tratando de liberar el pensamiento de su mente. Entonces suavizó su voz a un tono más calmado –. Sé bueno con ella, en serio.

Ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado, Gale frunció el ceño.

– ¿Desde cuándo está tan preocupado de cómo trato a una mujer el Sr. falta de compromiso? Follas a todo lo que se lanza hacia ti, y tienen suerte si consiguen una llamada al día siguiente.

– No estamos hablando de mí, – dijo Peeta, llevando una botella de cerveza a su boca –. Como he dicho, cuida de ella.

– Peeta Mellark está tratando de enseñarme cómo tratar a una mujer. Esto es gracioso. – Él tragó su bebida y estrelló la copa en el bar –. Me voy a casar con é lo verás. Sólo para torturarte, vas a estar en la fiesta de bodas. – Gale sacudió la cabeza y se echó a reír, pero se recuperó con rapidez mientras su expresión se tensaba –. Como he dicho antes, es mía. Tú obtienes suficiente dondequiera que vayas.

Antes de que Peeta pudiera responder, Katniss se acercó a ellos.

Gale le dio una cerveza, y ella sonrió.

– Gracias. Entonces, ¿De qué estaban hablando, chicos?

Peeta pensó que jugaría un pequeño juego, teniendo en cuenta que ella sabía que Gale estaba burlándose de él. Sus ojos se concentraron en la curva exacta de la mandíbula de Katniss antes de bloquear sus ojos en los de ella.

– Sólo me preguntaba cómo mi amigo acabó con una mujer tan hermosa. Él está, obviamente, fuera de tu alcance.

Katniss podía sentir la forma que Peeta la miraba. Sus ojos parecían hundirse en ella, haciéndola querer desnudar cada emoción y cada secreto. Qué talento peligroso para que los ojos de un hombre posean, pensó para ella misma.

Fue a hablar, pero la voz de Gale rompió el nivel ensordecedor de la música.

– Vete a la mierda tú y tu comentario. ¿Fuera de mi alcance?

Peeta rió con picardía cuando casualmente se dejó caer en un taburete de la barra.

– Sí, muy fuera de tu alcance.

Una sonrisa curvó los labios de Gale.

– Lo que te haga dormir mejor esta noche, hombre, pero ella es la que saldrá conmigo. – Gale miró un mensaje de texto entrante y luego se volvió hacia Katniss donde estaba mortificada interiormente por la conversación que tenía lugar –. Finnick está en camino, que ir al baño, pero no dejes que este payaso te engañe mientras estoy fuera. Es un jugador.

Le dio un casto beso en la mejilla y se alejó.

Peeta observaba a Katniss con atención, el silencio se extendió entre ellos mientras bebía su cerveza. Él sintió sus ojos en él, dándole pequeñas miradas nerviosas que tiraban del último instinto racional que le quedaba. Cada vez que su mirada se encontraba con la suya, quería hundirse y vivir en esa mirada para siempre. Se preguntó si ella sintió la conexión que había pasado entre ellos cuando él la besó en la mano.

Tomó un largo trago de su cerveza, tratando de aliviar la sequedad de su boca.

– Por lo tanto, Molly, ¿estás disfrutando de Nueva York?

Sabiendo que eso vendría, Katniss dejó escapar una carcajada.

– Sí, lo estoy en realidad, chico acosador. Gracias por preguntar.

– Realmente no soy un acosador o un jugador, honestamente, – dijo, riendo ante el apodo que le dio.

– Lo de acosador puede ser cuestionable, – ella se rió y también lo hizo Peeta –. Sin embargo, tengo que ser honesta, he oído por otro lado de que eres un jugador.

Katniss se mordió el labio, dándose cuenta de lo horriblemente ofensivo que esas últimas palabras debieron sonar. Aun así, ahora sabiendo quién era, era la verdad.

Johana le contó historias del amigo rico de Gale, Peeta, siendo un mujeriego. También le advirtió a Katniss que una vez que lo conociera, necesitaría todo de ella para no arrancarse su camisa y ver los botones esparcirse en el suelo, junto con toda inhibición sexual siguiendo detrás de ellos.

Sip, completamente follable.

Moviéndose en su asiento, Peeta sonrió.

– ¿Y de quién escuchaste eso?

– Johana Masson.

– Mmm, no debes conocerla muy bien entonces, – respondió, señalándole al camarero que le llevé otra ronda.

– Vamos a ver. Ella fue mi compañera de cuarto en la universidad y vivo con ella. –Sonrió –. La considero una fuente bastante fiable, pero bueno, cada uno con lo suyo.

– Yo y mi horrible memoria. Perdóname. Así es, eso es. Eres Katniss, no Molly, – se rió, pasándose una mano por su cabello –. Por supuesto que conoces a Johana.

Ella sonrió.

– Sí, mi verdadero nombre es Katniss. Ya lo hemos establecido, pero ¿cómo es que tengo la sensación de que nunca podrás dejarme vivir sin olvidarlo?

Una deliciosa sonrisa se deslizó por sus labios.

– Ah–ha, puedo o no puedo. Pero eso es para que yo lo sepa, y para que tú lo averigües. – Los dos se rieron, parecían relajarse un poco alrededor del otro –. Entonces, ¿qué más te dijo Johana sobre mí?

– Ah–ha, eso es para que yo lo sepa y tú lo averigües.

Divertido por su respuesta perspicaz, Peeta bajó la cabeza y se rió. Sus rasgos se suavizaron mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

– Pero, en mi defensa, todo el concepto de jugador es erróneo. No he encontrado la mujer adecuada.

– Bueno, parece que hay una gran cantidad de mujeres que tratan de conseguir tu atención en este momento. – Con un gesto de su mano, Katniss señaló hacia un grupo de mujeres al final de la barra que estaban, notablemente, echando un vistazo en su dirección –. Bastante decentes para elegir si me preguntas.

A pesar de que lo intentó, no pudo alejar sus ojos de ella. Miró a Katniss, con ganas de hacerle saber –otra vez– que la única mujer a la que quería ya estaba con su amigo.

– Desafortunadamente, la mayoría de ellas sólo están interesadas en una cosa.

– La confusión frunció su ceño. – ¿No es eso lo que todos los hombres quieren de todos modos?

– No del todo, pero me gusta tu forma de pensar, – se rió, estudiando la forma en que ella con nerviosismo colocaba su cabello detrás de la oreja. A él le gustaba más de lo que debería –. No, en serio, no quiero ser como un culo engreído, pero hay una línea muy fina entre mi dinero y yo.

Su observación golpeó un extraño clave en Katniss. Ella sabía que tenía dinero, toda la maldita ciudad lo hacía. Sin embargo, asumir que las mujeres estaban estrictamente con él por su dinero era obviamente algún tipo de inseguridad que tenía.

– Oh, así que en tus ojos, todas las mujeres con las que saliste son buscadoras de oro? – Comentó ella, llevando la botella a su boca mientras se inclinaba casualmente en su asiento.

Peeta se esforzó para fijar sus ojos en los de ella en vez de sus labios.

– No, no es eso en absoluto. Eso salió de la manera equivocada, me disculpo. – Puso su bebida vacía sobre la barra –. Es difícil decir quién es real y quién no lo es. Yo quiero una mujer que me quiera con o sin mi dinero. – Esbozó una sonrisa tímida –. Y, por alguna razón, parece que atraigo al tipo toda–belleza–y–sin–cerebro, también.

– Oh. – Katniss se movió en su asiento, avergonzada por su suposición. Trató de desviar su declaración anterior –. Suena como si estuvieras arrastrándote por el lugar equivocado, amigo.

El camarero llegó con sus bebidas.

Peeta rió, disfrutando inmensamente de su honestidad.

– Al parecer, lo hago. – Una sonrisa contagiosa corrió a través de su boca –. ¿Dónde dijiste que pasas el rato en estos días que no sea en Bella Lucina?

– En el apartamento de Gale, pero gracias por intentarlo de nuevo, – dijo riendo. Ella vertió la cerveza a sus labios, se permitió sostenerle la mirada un poco más esta vez –. ¿Tal vez deberías buscar mujeres en la biblioteca? Eso sería tomar cuidado con el problema sin–cerebro que pareces atraer.

– Eres una chica muy divertida, Katniss, – comentó, girando su cuerpo para hacerle frente a ella –. Estoy empezando a lamentar que Gale consiguiera poner sus manos sobre ti en primer lugar.

El corazón de Katniss derrapó sobre su pecho por su declaración. Antes de que pudiera responder, sintió una mano cálida en el hombro y supuso que era Gale. Se volvió y encontró a Finnick mostrándole su sonrisa ganadora y su espeso cabello rubio cayendo sobre la frente.

– Estoy aquí. ¡Que empiece la fiesta! – Silbó, golpeando su mano en el hombro de Peeta. Luego le dio a Katniss un abrazo y avanzó su camino en medio de ellos para pedir una copa –. ¡Va a ser una noche de juerga!

Katniss sonrió, feliz de ver a Finnick. Había crecido cerca de él en los últimos meses. Además del hecho de que él era el hermano de Johana, era un hombre versátil y bueno. Incluso antes de mudarse a Nueva York, él la llamaba para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Finnick miró alrededor del club desde atrás de sus gafas.

– ¿Dónde está Gale? – preguntó, aceptando su trago del camarero.

– Creo que cayó, – Peeta sonrió, haciendo un gesto hacia los baños.

– Sé que dejó la oficina mucho antes que yo, pero eso suena como algo que iba a hacer, sobre todo si está bastante borracho, – Finnick se rió. Luego se volvió hacia Peeta –. Entonces, ¿Cómo has estado? Se siente como que no te he visto en mucho tiempo.

– Bien. Tuve que viajar un poco por el trabajo, pero me relajaré para el verano.

– Tendrás la fiesta del cuatro de julio en tu casa en los Hampton, ¿no?

– Absolutamente, – respondió Peeta –. En realidad estoy yendo allí esta semana para abrir el lugar.

Finnick se volvió hacia Katniss que no estaba prestando atención a la conversación. Sus sonrientes ojos estaban muy abiertos por la excitación.

– Yoo-hoo, Katniss, ¿Estás bien?

Ella se quedó perpleja mientras examinaba el club, sabiendo que Gale había estado fuera por un tiempo.

– ¿Ir a dónde? – Su voz se apagó mientras miraba lejos de Finnick.

– La fiesta de Peeta en los Hampton el Cuatro de Julio. Gale te ha hablado de ella, ¿verdad?

Ella se encogió de hombros, llevando su atención de nuevo a Finnick.

– Él no lo ha mencionado todavía, pero suena divertido. Estoy segura de que vamos a estar allí.

La voz de Gale rompió a través de la conversación.

– ¿Ir adónde? – Preguntó, inclinándose para besar el cuello de Katniss –. Espero que estos chicos no estuvieran tratando de hacerte proposiciones indecentes mientras yo no estaba.

Girando su cuerpo para hacerle frente al suyo, Katniss sonrió.

– No te preocupes, estaban entreteniéndome. Te tomaste un tiempo. ¿Estás bien?

– Tuve que hacer una llamada telefónica.

Una maliciosa sonrisa tiró de los labios de Peeta.

– Pensamos que caíste, y estábamos, de hecho, por montar un equipo de búsqueda. Pero no te creas importante, a pesar de todo, no íbamos a buscar muy duro.

– Wow, ustedes dos son brutales entre sí, – Rió Katniss.

Finnick bebió un trago de cerveza.

– No has visto nada todavía, Kat. Sólo están entrando en calor.

Gale sacudió la cabeza y miró a Peeta.

– Una vez sabelotodo, siempre un sabelotodo, Mellark. Nunca falla.

Peeta bajó la cabeza y se rió. Tomó un largo trago de su cerveza, cambió su mirada a Katniss y luego a regañadientes observó a Gale.

– Entonces, ¿cómo es eso? ¿Ustedes dos vendrán a la fiesta?

– Me había olvidado totalmente de eso, – respondió Gale –. Pero, por supuesto, vamos a estar ahí.

Finnick ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado.

– ¿Cómo se te olvidó? Amigo, has estado viniendo desde hace un par de años.

Gale empujó a Katniss cerca de él, anclando su cuerpo frente a él. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

– He estado distraído por mi dama aquí. Me parece que no puedo pensar en otra cosa.

Katniss sonrió y notó una muy hermosa rubia acercarse a Peeta. Ella deslizó su brazo alrededor de su cintura y le plantó un beso en la comisura de la boca.

– Pensé que era usted, señor Mellark, – dijo ella, pidiendo una copa y dejándole saber al camarero que lo pusiera en su cuenta –. ¿Dónde has estado ocultándote últimamente? – Arrastrando las palabras mientras se aferraba con fuerza a Peeta, trató de mantener el equilibrio.

– Obviamente no lo suficientemente lejos, – Finnick murmuró por lo bajo. La mujer no escuchó su comentario, pero no tenía por qué. Su expresión decía todo.

Los ojos de Gale se estrecharon en la rubia.

Peeta sabía quién era ella y trató de estar calmado. Su sonrisa se relajó mientras deslizó su brazo alrededor de su cintura, tratando de mantener su equilibrio.

– He estado de viaje de negocios. ¿Cómo has estado?

– Oh, lo he estado haciendo muy bien. Gracias por preguntar, – respondió ella, cambiando su peso más cerca de Peeta –. ¿A quién tenemos aquí? – Le preguntó, mirando en dirección a Katniss –. No creo que nos hayamos visto antes. Eres muy linda. ¿Eres una de las nuevas compañeras de juego de Peeta?

La boca de Katniss se abrió, pero no dijo nada, no quería insultar gravemente a la mujer. Ella pensó que el comentario era ridículo, teniendo en cuenta que Gale tenía sus brazos a su alrededor.

Peeta sonrió, mirando en dirección de Katniss.

– No, ella es la novia de Gale. Estoy intentando mi mejor esfuerzo para hacer una jugada con una chica llamada Molly, pero, por desgracia, ya está tomada.

Katniss con nerviosismo se mordió el labio y alejó la mirada.

La agradable expresión dejó el rostro de la mujer mientras le disparaba a Gale una mirada dura.

– ¿En serio? No sabía que estabas saliendo con alguien, Gale.

Peeta se levantó y cogió a la rubia del brazo.

– Vamos, dulce. Tenemos mucho para ponernos al día. Toma un paseo conmigo. – Empezó a llevarla fuera del club y Katniss observó la forma en que la mujer le devolvía la mirada mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre de Peeta.

– ¿Qué diablos fue eso? – Preguntó Katniss, volviéndose hacia Gale.

– Nadie, – respondió, dándole a Katniss una sonrisa con los ojos abiertos. Se pasó una mano por el cabello –. Sólo una chica con la que él fue a la universidad.

– ¿Una de sus ex novias? – Katniss investigó.

Finnick miró a Gale, pero no dijo una palabra.

– Sí, sólo una chica con la que él solía follar. – Gale respondió después de pedir unos cuantos tragos.

– Vamos, vamos a emborracharnos, nena.

Peeta se abrió paso entre la multitud de cuerpos sudorosos. Llevando a la mujer fuera del club, la acorraló contra la pared, y apoyó una mano sobre ella. Mirándola, su expresión se tensó.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo, Madge?

Ella levantó la barbilla en desafío y sus ojos color verde estaban vidriosos.

– ¿Qué quieres decir, Peeta? – Arrastró sus manos por su cabello –. ¿Él cree que me puede follar así y luego alejarse y empezar a follar a alguien tan rápido?

Dejando escapar un suspiro, un músculo se tensó en su mandíbula.

– Tú y Gale fueron exactamente eso y nada más. Compañeros de sexo, Madge. Supéralo.

Su mirada se estrechó en él.

– No, Peeta. Si eso es lo que hubiese estado buscando, entonces hubiese follado contigo, – le contestó con voz ronca, arrastrando un dedo sobre su pecho –. ¿Quieres llevarme a casa esta noche? Podría añadir otra muesca en el cabezal de tu cama.

– Ni por casualidad y lo sabes, – rápidamente advirtió agarrándola por la muñeca –. Los dos han terminado hace tiempo. Ahora detén la mierda.

– ¡Qué broma! ¡Nunca terminamos! – Le espetó –. Estaba jodiendo con él arriba.

Bajando su cabeza, Peeta la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

– Arriba, ¿eh?

– Sí, tal vez debería decirle a la santurrona de dos zapatos con la que él está aquí, –contestó ella, tratando de abrirse paso por delante de él.

– Ni siquiera lo pienses, Madge, – gruñó –. Así que ayúdame si me entero de que estas a menos de cinco pies de ella...

Ampliando sus ojos, su voz se alzó mientras una curiosa sonrisa se extendía por su boca.

– ¿Qué? ¿Sientes algo por ella? – Hizo una pausa por un momento y continuó cuando él no respondió –. Lo tienes, ¿no es así? Qué amigo eres, Peeta Mellark, – se rió, arrastrando las manos por su cabello otra vez –. Todos ustedes – cada uno de ustedes en su pequeño grupo de ricos – ¡son una bola de pendejos de mierda! ¡Lamento que nuestros padres sean amigos!

Apretando los dientes Peeta la miró por un segundo. Luego le indicó al bravucón de la puerta.

– Aquí hay cien dólares. Llama un taxi para ella y sácala de aquí ahora.

– No hay problema, señor Mellark. – Cogió el dinero y a Madge.

Ella luchó contra el fornido hombre, provocando aun mas un espectáculo mientras le gritaba a Peeta con cada nombre registrado. Finalmente, entró a un taxi de Nueva York y fue enviada a casa.

Dejando escapar un suspiro cargado, Peeta se volvió y se dirigió al club.

Tendría que hacer algún control de daños en la mañana, considerando que Madge Undersee era realmente la hija de uno de los mejores amigos de su padre. Haciendo su camino de regreso al bar, Peeta se preguntó qué tan cierto era su afirmación.

No le extrañaría eso de Gale. Gale era conocido por ello, Dios sabía que lo era.

Por otro lado, no descartó que Madge mintiera para tratar de hacer su camino de regreso a Gale. Esta no sería la primera vez que haría un movimiento desesperado por volver con él.

Gale vio a Peeta mientras se acercaba. Girándose a Katniss, le hizo saber que estaría de vuelta. Caminó hacia Peeta y lanzó su brazo alrededor de su cuello.

– ¿Todo bajo control?

Cruzando sus brazos, Peeta dio un paso atrás.

– Sí, ella se ha ido. ¿Qué carajo estás haciendo? ¿Sigues metiéndote con ella?

Gale se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

– Lo estaba, pero he terminado con ella. Seguía llamando y acosándome. Ya sabes cómo se pone. Gale fue a alejarse, pero Peeta lo agarró del brazo.

– Hombre, en serio, tienes una mujer muy buena ahora. ¿Qué carajo te pasa?

Riendo, Gale sacó su brazo.

– Ya estás otra vez preocupado por lo que estoy haciendo. Sólo preocúpate de ti mismo. Ya te dije que he terminado con la perra. Lanzó su trago por su garganta –. Vamos, no quiero perder más de mi noche con ella. – Él comenzó a alejarse y luego se volvió –. Oh, le dije a Katniss que solías follar con ella.

Antes de Peeta pudiera decir una palabra Gale se volvió a Katniss con una sonrisa curvándole los labios y la besó. Peeta vio como su amigo interpretaba sin inconvenientes el Jekyll y Hyde que había llegado a conocer a través de los años.

Peeta no pudo dejar de notar la manera en que Katniss lo miraba mientras él se sentaba en su asiento.

– Realmente sabes cómo escogerlas, Peeta, – Katniss se echó a reír, inclinando la cerveza a su boca –. La biblioteca, no te olvides de la biblioteca.

Peeta terminó su cerveza antes de establecer una gélida mirada en Gale.

Luego sus ojos se posaron en Katniss mientras se frotaba la barbilla distraídamente.

– Sí, he tenido mi parte con las mujeres problemáticas, supongo, – dijo, haciéndole un gesto hacia el camarero para que le trajera otra –. Definitivamente voy a empezar con la biblioteca como has sugerido, Katniss.

Por las próximas horas, Gale se emborrachó hasta el sin sentido. La cantidad de cervezas y tragos de tequila lo habían acabado. Al final de la noche, tanto Finnick como Peeta tuvieron que ayudarlo a subir al SUV de Finnick. Después de haber perdido la paciencia en ese momento, Peeta lo arrojó en el asiento trasero y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Finnick estrechó la mano de Peeta y se metió en el vehículo.

Katniss estaba en el estacionamiento, sintiéndose avergonzada por la borrachera de Gale.

– Lo siento por esto. Se pone un poco de las manos cuando celebra una nueva cuenta.

Peeta se apoyó en el vehículo, con los ojos deteniéndose en sus labios.

– No hay necesidad de que te disculpes por él, – comentó en voz baja, sus ojos se movieron para encontrarse con los suyos –. Lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber cómo se pone.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Katniss extendió su mano. Tratando de parecer relajada, su voz sonó poco natural y temblorosa.

– Bueno, fue bueno conocerte oficialmente, Peeta. Supongo que nos veremos.

Cerrando el espacio entre ellos, él le tomó la mano. Se sintió momentáneamente congelado mientras la miraba fijamente a sus ojos grises. Él simplemente le estrechó la mano y le dio una sonrisa.

– Fue agradable finalmente haberte conocido, también, Katniss. Nos vemos en la fiesta del Cuatro de Julio.

Deslizándose en el asiento delantero, asintió con la cabeza y sonrió en su dirección.

– Cuatro de Julio.

De pie en la playa de estacionamiento, Peeta los vio desaparecer en el pesado tráfico de Manhattan, mientras el impacto de la noche por descubrir quién realmente era Katniss se apoderaba de él.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Hey! ¿Que me cuentan ahora? Se van descubriendo más cosas sobre los personajes… ahora díganme ¿les gustó el capítulo?**

**Espero sus comentarios, como siempre son más que bienvenidos.**

**Adelanto:**

– Sí, y él es el pequeño acosador que vino a mi trabajo, dejándome su nombre y número, oh y una propina bastante decente, también.

– ¡Lo dices enserio, mujer! ¿El Sr. Alto, rubio y Jodidamente guapo es Peeta?

– Johana chilló.

Katniss asintió con la cabeza y se rió.

– ¿Estás jugando conmigo, Kat? Porque si es así, eso es seriamente jodido.

Recostada en su silla, Katniss se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa inclinando sus labios.

– Te lo juro.

– Deberías salir con él – Johana se encogió de hombros –. Obviamente, él ha hecho una impresión en ti, y tú has hecho una sobre él.

**Nos leemos**


	4. Chapter 4C

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Collide" y la segunda parte "Pulse" y ambas son de Gail McHugh. Yo solo las adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Hola!El capítulo llega antes, esta semana despues de mucho tiempo: un martes. SI!  
**

**Antes que nada les pido disculpas porque tuve un error en el nombre de la historia. "Collide" se traduce como chocar, por ello (y porque Peeta lo piensa realmente en la historia más de una vez) la idea del nombre de la adaptación era ponerle "Colisión"; sin embargo, se ve que he metido mal los dedos y quedó como "coalisión". Gracias a una de Uds.: wmoreirf, que muy observadora me lo señalo, ya los solucioné, pero no quería dejar de decírselos, para que no piensen que le cambie el nombre a la historia. Gracias wmoreirf! Y gracias por leer estas líneas. Las dejo con el capítulo.**

**Nos leemos abajo-**

**o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 4**

**Detalles Inesperados**

Sr. Mellark, la Junta está satisfecha con las ganancias de este trimestre. También estamos anticipando un mayor crecimiento para el próximo trimestre de Industrias Mellark, considerando la nueva cuenta de Armstrong que ha adquirido.

Peeta acarició rítmicamente con sus dedos la elegante mesa de caoba.

– Es una noticia maravillosa, Barry. ¿Hemos oído algo en la cuenta Kinsman?

Diez pares de ojos se volvieron hacia el hombre mientras él nerviosamente revolvía algunos archivos.

Otro ejecutivo intervino demasiado entusiasmado antes de que pudiera responder.

– Sí, señor Mellark. Han aceptado la oferta y deben estar preparados para avanzar a finales de julio, señor. – El hombre se aclaró la garganta –. Le di toda la documentación necesaria a su hermano.

Peeta se levantó de su silla, dio un guiño satisfactorio y terminó la reunión.

Mientras el último de los miembros de la Junta salía, Peeta caminó hacia la ventana que iba desde el suelo hasta el techo de su oficina. Mirando hacia las calles de Manhattan, observó las caóticas vidas de otros retumbar debajo de él. A la edad de veintiocho años, sabía que tenía el mundo por las bolas. Industrias Mellark era una de las más grandes agencias de publicidad de Nueva York. Sin embargo, le faltaba la necesidad más vital: amor.

Interiormente lo sabía, infiernos, lo sabía mejor como conocer sus propios rasgos faciales. A pesar de que jugó el juego de las citas después de que una relación a largo plazo terminara, pocas – o ninguna de las concursantes – evocaron sentimientos dentro de él.

Encontrar a alguien que realmente lo quisiera por lo que él era se había convertido en... algo interesante desde el rompimiento.

Observando las diminutas figuras escabullirse por las aceras, encontró sus pensamientos regresando a Katniss. Hacía menos de veinticuatro horas desde que fue golpeado por el hecho de a quién realmente pertenecía. Peeta estaba furioso por el hecho de que Gale lo utilizara como un peón con Madge. Sin embargo, a pesar de que tenía una atracción con Katniss, Peeta sabía que tenía que cubrirlo por su amistad.

Aun así, sus emociones iban y venían entre la mentira a la que se vio obligado a contar y el aumento de deseo por ella serpenteando su camino a través de su mente. Claro, algunas de esas emociones eran una atracción sexual. Katniss era más allá de hermosa y él no podía negar ese hecho. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que alimentaba su deseo por ella. No podía definir con exactitud lo que era, pero sabía que era diferente a cualquier otra atracción que había sentido. Sentía una conexión – con ella – un profundo tirón en sus entrañas porque se suponía que ella debía estar con él.

Su atracción irresistible, colisionando, su química –por decir lo menos – era explosiva. Lo sintió la primera vez que la vio, la atractiva energía que irradiaba de sus ojos mientras lo miraba. De pie entre el imperio que había construido mientras que el sol proyectaba sus rayos contra los gigantes de acero de las calles, luchó con la imperiosa necesidad de ofrecerle otra visita inesperada. Sacudiendo la cabeza ante la loca idea, Peeta se movió a través de su oficina. Se sentó al escritorio, fue a través de algunos informes trimestrales y trató de librar de su mente a la mujer que nunca podría ser suya.

Fue entonces cuando el hermano mayor de Peeta, Haymitch, entró en la oficina.

Cruzando sus brazos con enfado, Peeta vio a su hermano con una mirada de disgusto en su rostro.

– ¿Dónde estabas? ¿No has recibido el mensaje que le dejé a Natalie sobre la reunión?

Haymitch le dio a Peeta una sonrisa irónica.

– Debo decir que juegas el papel muy bien, chico, – respondió de manera uniforme, caminando a través de la oficina mientras una risa ahogada salía de sus labios.

– Deja de ser un sabelotodo. En serio, ¿qué carajo pasó?

– Jesús, Peeta, fui abordado en frente de casa por Effie y los niños. Theresa y Timothy tenían un musical de preescolar.

– ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – Él frunció el ceño, moviéndose en su silla de cuero negro. Tenía una debilidad por su sobrina y sobrino –. Yo habría ido a verlo.

Haymitch agitó una mano desdeñosa, sus ojos azules brillaban.

– No te preocupes por eso. Lo hicieron muy bien sin el tío Peeta. – Él se rió y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Peeta –. Y estoy seguro de que lo hiciste muy bien sin mí durante la reunión.

Peeta resopló y murmuró, – Son unos malditos tiburones si los números no son atractivos para ellos.

– Ése es el negocio. – Haymitch se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el sofá de cuero negro –. Tenemos personas que invierten en nuestra empresa y tenemos que producir los ingresos que están buscando a cambio.

Levantándose de su asiento, Peeta ignoró con efectividad las palabras de su hermano y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la ventana.

–¿Así que alguna vez vas a conseguir una noche con Cecelia? – Haymitch preguntó.

Sin volverse, Peeta se cruzó de brazos y dejó escapar una risita.

– No puedo negar que no admiro la forma en que eres capaz, aparentemente, de cambiar de un tema a otro, Haymitch.

– Hay un verdadero cumplido en algún lugar en esa declaración. Pero en serio, hombre, Effie me ha estado molestando sobre conectarlos a ustedes dos por un tiempo. Ven con nosotros una noche y decide si ella sería alguien que te interese.

– Veo que ustedes dos están otra vez en la misión de encontrarle-a-Peeta-una-relación-segura.

– Misión, no del todo. Pero creo que es hora de que la olvides.

Volteando su cabeza en dirección de Haymitch, los ojos de Peeta se iluminaron con cruda diversión.

– ¿Crees que no la olvidé realmente? – casi se rió –. Han pasado dos años.

– Bueno, sin duda ha causado que te detengas en formar otras relaciones, a largo plazo, eso es. – Haymitch se levantó del sofá –. No todas son iguales, chico. Ella sólo estaba allí por todas las razones equivocadas.

La mandíbula de Peeta se tensó casi imperceptiblemente.

– Realmente no tengo ningún deseo de hablar de esto, – dijo, su voz contenía una advertencia.

– Me parece justo. ¿Vas a venir a cenar esta noche en casa de mamá y papá?

Encogiéndose dentro de su chaqueta, con un esencial indicio de una sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

– Sí, voy a estar allí, con la excepción de que tú y mi maravillosa cuñada no estén ocultando una cita secreta para mí debajo de la mesa.

Haymitch buscó sus llaves en su bolsillo, le dio una sonrisa pícara y salió de la oficina.

Para el momento que Peeta se fue, había un embotellamiento en Manhattan. Suspirando, se pasó una mano sobre su rostro mientras agarraba el volante de su BMW negro. Esperando que un grupo de peatones cruzara la calle, se dio cuenta que estaba en la esquina al lado del restaurante donde trabajaba Katniss.

La sangre abandonó su rostro a la vista de ella abriendo la puerta para salir. Pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, contempló estacionar para saludarla pero tan pronto como la idea entró en su mente, una bocina cortó a través de sus pensamientos. Enseñándole el dedo del medio al conductor impaciente, Peeta puso primera marcha y condujo su camino a través del tráfico. Desvió la mirada hacia el espejo retrovisor, tratando de atrapar un último vistazo de ella. Fue entonces cuando la inverosímil historia de su padre sobre el amor a primera vista, se estrelló contra su mente.

"Ella está ahí afuera, hijo y cuando la encuentres, lo sabrás en el segundo que la veas. Ella va a tirar de cada instinto tuyo. Sin ningún tipo de relación con el orden natural de las cosas, ella sólo va a... Aparecer."

– Esto es con totalidad jodidamente gracioso, – dijo riendo, dando golpecitos con el dedo sobre el volante –. Debo de estar loco pensando en esta chica.

Con tantas emociones en conflicto, por la próxima hora, Peeta pensó en sus creencias con cuidado. Mientras el horizonte de Manhattan desaparecía de la vista y los extensos árboles del norte lo reemplazaba, se juró a sí mismo que iba a tratar de sacar a Katniss de su mente, aunque no estaba muy seguro de si eso fuera posible.

...

Aplicando lo último de la máscara en sus pestañas, Katniss apartó la atención del espejo. El portazo señaló la llegada de Johana del trabajo.

Se apresuró a la sala.

– He estado llamándote y enviando mensajes de texto todo el día, – Katniss soltó sin aliento, poniéndose un par de tacones rojos –. ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

Johana arrojó su cartera sobre el sofá. – Dejé la maldita cosa aquí. – Ella entró a la cocina y tiró de él en el mostrador. Mirando por encima a Katniss, sonrió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –. Te ves caliente. ¿Cuál es la ocasión especial?

– El aniversario de nueve meses de Gale y yo. Estará aquí pronto. – Katniss rápidamente respondió, acercándose a ella –. Estabas durmiendo cuando llegué a casa anoche. No tienes ni idea de a quién conocí.

– Sí, me preguntaba por qué te habías ido cuando regresé. – Johana escribió su clave de acceso en su teléfono –. Está bien, déjame adivinar. Uh, ¿Brad Pitt?

– Lo digo en serio, Jo. No te imaginas, así que ni siquiera lo intentes.

– ¡No! Quiero una oportunidad más. – Johana hizo una pausa –. Hmm, ¿El Presidente Obama?

– Esto está yendo a ningún lugar muy rápido. – Katniss se rió y se dejó caer en una silla en la mesa –. Conocí al único e inigualable... espera... espera... Peeta Mellark.

– Totalmente caliente, ¿no? – Preguntó Johana, llevándose el teléfono al oído.

Katniss sonrió.

– Sí, completamente.

– Ahora admite que mi descripción del Dios andante estaba en lo correcto desde, si no recuerdo mal, – Johana se dio un golpecito con su dedo en la barbilla –, cuando te di la descripción de dioses–andantes antes mencionado, diferiste que cualquier hombre podría ser así de deliciosamente apuesto.

– Sí, prácticamente diste en el clavo, – se rió Katniss –. Pero estoy más que segura de que deseas escuchar los detalles de los encuentros anteriores.

Johana deslizó rápidamente su teléfono y lo apagó.

– ¿Anteriores? – Ella cruzó la habitación en dos zancadas y se sentó en una silla –. Tienes mi atención. ¡Escúpelo!

Inclinando los codos en la mesa, Katniss colocó sus dedos debajo de su barbilla.

– Déjame ver... oh, sí... él es el hombre con el que tuve el encuentro en el edificio Chrysler, mientras entregaba la comida ese día.

Los ojos marrones de Johana se abrieron pero se mantuvo en silencio con un firme impacto emanando de su rostro.

Katniss bajó su tono ronco.

– Sí, y él es el pequeño acosador que vino a mi trabajo, dejándome su nombre y número, oh y una propina bastante decente, también.

– ¡Lo dices enserio, mujer! ¿El Sr. Alto, rubio y Jodidamente guapo es Peeta? – Johana chilló.

Katniss asintió con la cabeza y se rió.

– ¿Estás jugando conmigo, Kat? Porque si es así, eso es seriamente jodido.

Recostada en su silla, Katniss se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa inclinando sus labios.

– Te lo juro.

– Deberías salir con él – Johana se encogió de hombros –. Obviamente, él ha hecho una impresión en ti, y tú has hecho una sobre él.

Sus palabras, aparentemente tan casuales, confundieron a Katniss.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Tienes esta tonta mirada soñadora en tu cara. Sé que estás imaginando echándote un polvo con él.

– Es una broma, ¿verdad? – Johana se puso en pie y se dirigió a su dormitorio.

– ¿Estás preguntando si estoy bromeando sobre el aspecto tonto en tu rostro, salir con él, o echarte un polvo con él?

– Johana, sabes de lo que estoy hablando.

– Estás actuando sorprendida porque dije algo de eso, Kat.

Impactada, Katniss camino con rapidez detrás de ella. Se apoyó en la puerta de Johana y colocó las manos en sus caderas.

– ¿Hablas en serio?

Johana se quitó la ropa, caminó hacia el baño y se metió en la ducha.

– No es ningún secreto lo que siento por el imbécil.

– Ah, eso es correcto. Porque cómo te sientes acerca de mi novio es lo que importa aquí, – Katniss interrumpió sarcásticamente mientras entraba al baño.

– ¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad a Peeta? – Johana preguntó con calma.

Katniss enumeró las razones con los dedos.

– Uno, amo a Gale. Dos, amo a Gale. Y tres, ¿adivina qué? Amo a Gale.

Johana imitó a Tina Turner en su sensual y fina voz.

– ¿Qué tiene que ver el amor con ello? – Ella se echó a reír.

– Lo has perdido por completo, Jo. Y, aunque no estuviera con Gale, has matado la opinión de querer–abrigar–a–Peeta–Mellark de mi mente.

Johana asomó la cabeza por detrás de la cortina de la ducha.

– ¿Cómo maté tu opinión sobre él?

– Déjame ver... él siendo un mujeriego es lo primero que entra en mi memoria.– Tomando una respiración profunda, Katniss hizo una pausa en sus pensamientos –. Oh, y que no crees que es capaz de quedarse con una mujer más de una semana, es otra. ¿Debo continuar?

Johana cerró el grifo y salió de la ducha. Katniss le entregó una toalla.

– Bien, eso fue después de que su prometida: Glimmer, rompiera con él, cuando comenzó a actuar de esa manera. Antes de la infame ruptura, él era un paquete completo. – Johana envolvió la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo.

– ¿Él estaba comprometido?

– Sip, – Johana giro, poniéndose un par de pantalones cortos negros y una camiseta blanca –. Salieron durante casi cinco años, hasta que un día llegó a casa y ella se había ido. Empacó su mierda y se mudó de su apartamento mientras él estaba en el trabajo.

Confusión arrugó las cejas de Katniss.

– ¿Por qué?

– Para decirte la verdad, nunca le dijo a mi hermano exactamente lo que sucedió. Y cuando le he preguntado al respecto, él no quiso hablar de ello, así que no tengo idea, – respondió ella, sacando su bolsa de maquillaje del cajón –. Pero tú lo viste. Ese hombre ha sido bendecido por el proverbial gen jodidamente–caliente–como–pecado. Vale millones y realmente no estoy bromeando, es un tipo decente.

– Entonces, ¿por qué nunca saliste con él?

– Oh, Señor, lo conozco por mucho tiempo. Digamos que sería como yo tocando a mi hermano. – Johana arrugó la nariz con asco –. Aunque tengo el máximo respeto por la gloriosa piscina genética en la que esa fina pieza de culo follable ha sido bañada, en cierto modo lo veo como un hermano mayor. Sería demasiado raro.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido amigo de Finnick?

– Segura que tienes un montón de preguntas para una chica que no está considerando jugar sucio, – bromeó Johana.

Katniss agitó su mano con desdén y se volvió hacia el espejo para estudiar su reflejo.

– Estoy tratando de entrar en el recodo de aquí. Gale no me dice nada sobre sus amigos o compañeros de trabajo.

– Bueno, si la respuesta que estás buscando realmente es si Gale y Peeta han sido amigos igual que mi hermano y Peeta lo han sido, la respuesta es no.

– Oh, por alguna razón pensé que todos fueron a la secundaria juntos.

Johana buscó bajo el fregadero por la secadora, la enchufó y la encendió. Su voz se elevó mientras se secaba su pelo de oro.

– No, Finnick y Peeta fueron juntos a la secundaria. Se conocen por más tiempo. Finnick trabaja para Gale en la firma. Esto lo sabes.

Katniss asintió.

– Cuando mi hermano empezó a trabajar en Morgan y Buckingham, Gale ya era un corredor de bolsa allí. Así es como mi hermano conoció al increíble y totalmente idiota de tu novio, – Johana se rió y Katniss puso los ojos en blanco –.Cuando Finnick estaba preparándose para tomar su Examen Serie 79 para convertirse en un corredor, Gale le preguntó si conocía a alguien que tenía una cuenta bancaria decente. Tratando de impresionar a un jefe, mi hermano le presentó Peeta a Gale y el resto es historia. Ellos han sido amigos desde hace tres años.

– Muy bien. – O no, Katniss pensó para sí misma.

– Y, por supuesto, Industrias Mellark es la mayor cuenta que Gale tiene.

Katniss se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Y? Gran cosa.

– Así que... podrías agradecerle a Peeta por el dinero que tu novio tiene.

Katniss pensó en las incontables noches que Gale pasó en la oficina, atendiendo diferentes clientes con el fin de ganarse la vida. A pesar de que Peeta jugó algún papel en la recién adquirida riqueza de Gale, sabía que su novio trabajaba más allá de Industrias Mellark para hacer ese dinero.

Ella simplemente cedió sus apreciaciones.

– Bueno, gracias por ese trasfondo muy educativo de la historia de los tres hombres. Eres muy amable, chica.

Las dos mujeres rieron.

Katniss salió del cuarto de baño, pero Johana habló por última vez.

– ¿Quieres saber algo realmente gracioso, chica?

Katniss se detuvo en el umbral y esperó a que continuara.

– Era Peeta quien se suponía que iba a salir y visitarnos ése fin de semana con mi hermano cuando estábamos en la escuela, no Gale. Loco, pensar que en este mismo momento tu probablemente hubieses estado saliendo con él en su lugar.

Una leve sonrisa asomó en la boca de Katniss mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos de su amiga. El sonido del teléfono de Katniss rompió los pocos segundos de silencio. Se trasladó a la cocina para contestar la llamada. Era Gale, anunciando que estaba esperándola abajo.

Cogiendo su bolso, Katniss se acercó a la puerta mientras Johana le lanzaba un beso de despedida.

– Te ves increíble esta noche, – Gale respiró en el cabello de Katniss mientras se abrían paso a un pequeño y pintoresco restaurante ubicado en las orillas que bañaban el Parque de la Estatua de la Libertad. Colocando su mano en la parte baja de su espalda, se inclinó y le mordisqueó la oreja –. Y tengo que admitir que ese bonito vestido rojo saldrá a finales de la noche.

Riéndose de su gesto obvio, Katniss se puso de puntillas para besarlo.

– Y no tengo ningún problema con eso.

Se tomó un rápido momento para observar los rasgos de Gale suspirando con calidez por su juvenil belleza. Su cabello oscuro estaba revuelto naturalmente como si acabara de pasar sus dedos a través de él y sus ojos de color gris le recordaban la perfecta mezcla del blanco y negro.

Había hecho la reserva para esta noche especial, asegurándose de que tuvieran una mesa con vistas al agua. Ofreciéndoles algunas de las mejores vistas de la Estatua de la Libertad en la distancia. El camarero los condujo a un patio espléndido con árboles y un sutil paisaje. La vista del puerto quitaba el aliento de Katniss mientras tomaba las vistas que Nueva York tenía para ofrecer bajo las estrellas. A pesar de que eran los primeros días de julio, el aire arrastraba una brisa fresca y nítida en esta particular noche.

Después de ordenar y disfrutar de dos copas de vino tinto, Katniss observó a Gale. Su mirada estaba bloqueada en la de ella mientras le metía un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. Sintió un rubor danzar en sus mejillas y sonrió.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó.

Deslizando su brazo sobre la mesa cubierta de lino, le tomó la mano, pasándole la yema del pulgar por sus nudillos.

– Realmente no tienes idea de lo hermosa que eres, – le comentó, inclinando su cuerpo tan sutilmente sobre la mesa.

– Oh, realmente estás tratando lo mejor para conseguir algo esta noche.

Riendo, le sostuvo la mano con más fuerza.

– Touché. Ya sé que me estoy poniendo un poco – dispuesto o reacio de tu parte.

Katniss sacudió la cabeza y se echó a reír.

– Estás en un estado de ánimo muy juguetón en estos momentos.

Se encogió de hombros y casualmente se reclinó en su asiento.

– Sí, lo estoy. Pero, ¿cómo no iba a estarlo? – Dijo, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza hacia su escote un poco expuesto –. Aunque debo decir que me gustaría que llevaras algo que te cubriera un poco más.

Katniss ajustó los tirantes de su vestido, tirando de ellos más arriba de su pecho.

– ¿Es tan malo?

– Bueno, me gusta mantener lo que me pertenece para mí mismo. – Se aclaró la garganta y tomó un sorbo de vino –. Está bien, vamos a hablar de otra cosa antes de que te tome aquí en esta mesa. Entonces, ¿cómo fue tu día?

Sin mirarlo a los ojos, Katniss trazó el borde de la copa con dos dedos.

– Estuvo bien.

– ¿Qué pasó?

– Me siento tímida ahora, Gale, – contestó ella, mirando alrededor del patio.

– Katniss, no quise decir eso. – Él se inclinó sobre la mesa y levantó su barbilla con un dedo. Sus ojos se posaron en los suyos –. Es sólo que no me gusta que otros hombres te miren. Te ves espectacular, pero como he dicho, eres mía.

– Está bien, voy a prestar más atención a lo que me pongo a partir de ahora. – Una leve sonrisa asomó en sus labios –. Pero, para ser honesta, realmente me gusta cuando otras mujeres te miran.

– Oh, ¿lo haces?

– Sí, lo hago. Sé que estás conmigo, y eso es todo lo que importa.

– Bueno, eres una mujer, es por eso. Los hombres tienen otras cosas en mente cuando miran así.

Interrumpiendo la conversación, el camarero llegó con otra botella de vino y dos platos de carne Wellington. Por el resto de la noche la conversación se centró en Gale llevando a Katniss para hacer un poco de turismo por la ciudad. Era algo que ella había esperado con interés ya que lo tenía que hacer – al menos con él.

Tomando los platos vacíos, el camarero vio a Katniss y le entregó una carta de postres. Su grueso acento francés se deslizó de su lengua.

– El chef recomienda el crème brûlée medley, que consiste en chocolate, vainilla y plátano.

– Eso suena bien para mí, – Katniss respondió, entregándole el menú de nuevo.

El débil sonido de un bebé llorando llamó la atención de Gale. Miró a Katniss.

– Ese bebé me está volviendo loco. ¿Realmente tienes que tener el postre?

Katniss sonrió tímidamente, moviendo los ojos en la dirección de la pareja que estaban tratando de calmar al bebé.

– Es sólo un bebé, Gale. Y no, no tengo que tomar postre, pero quiero hacerlo.

La cabeza de Gale subió mientras miraba al camarero.

– Bien, trae el medley. Pero, ¿existe la posibilidad de sacar a las personas con el niño gritando?

La sonrisa de Katniss cayó.

– Lo siento, señor, pero no soy capaz de hacer eso, – respondió el camarero, visiblemente incómodo por su pedido.

Los ojos de Gale se endurecieron en el hombre.

– Ciertamente hay un director que pudiera hablar con él entonces.

Estupefacta ante su comentario, Katniss interrumpió inmediatamente. Miró al camarero.

– Por favor, no hay necesidad de hacer eso. Usted puede simplemente colocarlo en una caja para llevar. Gracias.

– Tal vez sea un desastre en una caja para llevar. ¿Puedo recomendar nuestro cheesecake si esto no se puede disfrutar aquí?

– Sí, eso está bien. Y gracias de nuevo.

El camarero asintió y se alejó con rapidez a la cocina.

La mandíbula de Katniss se abrió mientras sacaba la servilleta de su regazo y la arrojaba sobre la mesa.

– Jesús, Gale, ¿qué diablos fue eso?

Se movió en su silla, tratando de arrastrar su atención de la pareja y el bebé gritando. Se frotó los dedos contra las sienes.

– Lo siento. Fue un largo día en el trabajo.

– Sin embargo, eso fue completamente humillante, – resopló, recostándose en el asiento.

– Dije lo siento, Kat. Estoy agotado de trabajar todas estas horas en la noche.

Una ola de culpa corrió por ella mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa para tomar su mano.

– Sé que has estado trabajando duro últimamente. Pero, honestamente, ¿qué vas a hacer cuando tengamos hijos?

El camarero volvió con el postre y la cuenta. Gale sacó su tarjeta de crédito y se la entregó al hombre.

Una sonrisa se deslizó sobre el rostro de Gale.

– No me gustaría echar a perder ese cuerpo hermoso por tener hijos.

– Bueno, quiero tener hijos con el tiempo, así que supongo que tendrás que soportar mi cuerpo gordo desde el primer día.

Se levantó de su asiento, se abrochó la chaqueta y le tendió la mano a Katniss.

Ella se puso de pie con él.

– Tenemos tiempo para los niños, bebé, – susurró contra su mejilla. Él firmó el recibo cuando el camarero regresó –. Vamos, tengo algo especial para ti.

Katniss lo siguió a los muelles que se alineaban con el restaurante, sus ojos captaron los rascacielos que se elevaban por encima de ellos. El resplandor de las luces de las ventanas, indicaban la presencia de otros, tan alto en el cielo, sorprendiéndola. Una fresca brisa barrió su piel mientras se deslizaba fuera de sus tacones para que no quedaran atrapados entre las tablas.

Caminando de la mano, Gale sostuvo sus tacones mientras la conducía hasta el final del muelle.

Rodeó con sus brazos su cintura.

– Feliz aniversario, – dijo, entregándole una caja de terciopelo negro –. Te amo mucho, Kat.

El corazón de Katniss se aceleró con ansiedad mientras su cuerpo temblaba de anticipación. Se lamió los labios lentamente.

– Gale... yo... nosotros... – tartamudeó, incapaz de terminar el resto de su oración.

Ladeando su cuello hacia un lado, una carcajada escapó de sus labios.

– Tú estabas hablando acerca de tener hijos conmigo, Kat. – Él tiernamente le retiró el cabello de su rostro –. Pero no es lo que crees que es.

Dejando escapar un suspiro audible, Katniss lo miró fijamente. Sus familiares ojos grises la miraban mientras ella abría la caja, revelando un par de espectaculares, pendientes de diamantes de un quilate. Katniss se quedó sin aliento por su belleza.

Gale los sacó de la caja, le retiró los pendientes que llevaba puesto y los aseguró en sus lóbulos. Mirando hacia el suelo, Katniss suavemente tocó uno de los diamantes.

Gale rozó su mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

– Ellos se ven hermosos en ti. – Bajó la cabeza, obligándola a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos –. Sin embargo, tengo que decir, que parecías a punto de desmayarte cuando te di la caja.

Ella levantó la mano y trazó con sus dedos su mandíbula.

– Son preciosos. Muchas gracias. Solo me puse un poco... nerviosa, ¿sabes? No estoy segura si estaría lista para el matrimonio por el momento.

Una lenta sonrisa curvó sus labios mientras sus cálidos dedos se extendían sobre su espalda baja. Él la atrajo hacia sí.

– Prepárate muy pronto, nena, – le canturreó en voz baja al oído –. Porque me voy a casar contigo algún día.

Con su aliento en su oído, le pasó la lengua por el borde curvado, succionando suavemente el lóbulo en su boca.

El vello de su nuca se erizó por su arrobada atención al lugar al que él sabía que la enviaba sobre el borde. Metiendo los dedos en su cabello, ella presionó sus labios contra los suyos. Sus labios se movían juntos mientras él arrastraba su lengua por su boca. Le pasó las manos por su cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, su beso cada vez más hambriento en el instante.

Con sus sentidos internos calentándose demasiado durante el ataque de afecto en público, Katniss se echó hacia atrás y poco a poco lo agarró de la mano.

– Vamos, – suspiró, tratando de contener el nivel de necesidad que la atravesaba

– Está bien, vamos a hablar antes de que te tome aquí en el muelle, – ella rió.

– Está bien, pero la conversación termina una vez que lleguemos a mi casa. – Él la miró seductoramente mientras el agarre de su mano se apretaba

– Bueno, algo que hablar... algo de que hablar. Oh, estás libre para este viernes, sábado y domingo, ¿no?

Katniss se detuvo bruscamente, su frente fruncida por confusión.

– ¿Para qué?

– La fiesta de Peeta del Cuatro de Julio. Lo hablamos la noche anterior.

– Sí, pero eso es el sábado. ¿Por qué necesito de todos los tres días?

Gale deslizó su brazo alrededor de su cintura y siguió llevándola a su Mercedes. – Debido a que Peeta Mellark no organiza una fiesta de Cuatro de Julio que se consideraría normal. – Sonriendo, él abrió la puerta para ella –. Celebraremos todo el fin de semana. Vamos a dormir allí el viernes y el sábado por la noche y luego regresamos aquí el domingo por la mañana.

Katniss se sentó en el asiento de su auto y cerró la puerta. Una vez más, sintió que su pulso saltaba, pero por algo completamente diferente ahora. Su estómago sentía náuseas ante la idea de tener que pasar un fin de semana en la casa de Peeta en los Hampton. Se había preparado para verlo de nuevo – tenía que hacerlo porque él era amigo de Gale, y no había duda de que se encontrarían de vez en cuando – pero esto... esto era diferente.

Gale se deslizó en su asiento, y el motor ronroneó a la vida.

Mordiéndose el labio, Katniss lo miró.

– Es la noche del miércoles, Gale. No puedo pedir los tres días. Le pedí a Seneca el sábado, y él estaba bien con eso, pero estoy bastante segura de que no va a estar bien conmigo tomándome todo el fin de semana.

– Entonces, voy a ir y decirle algo a él – dijo, su voz con un tono de superioridad.

– Gale, no vas a hacer nada de eso, – respondió ella, con un tono que mostraba su molestia –. Le voy a preguntar cuando vaya a trabajar mañana. No te atrevas a ir allí y decir cualquier cosa.

– Whoa-whoa, – se rió, alejando sus manos del volante momentáneamente y sosteniéndolas en señal de rendición –. Maldita sea, Katniss, era sólo un gesto.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, apoyó la cabeza contra la ventana. Se preguntaba dos cosas. Una de ellas, era si en realidad podría salir del trabajo durante los tres días en un fin de semana de vacaciones, que parecía casi imposible en su mente. Y la segunda era, si era capaz de controlarse, ¿cómo diablos iba a pasar un fin de semana en torno a Peeta sin perder la cabeza?

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno chicas, capítulo cuatro. ¿Les ha gustado? Se que van pocos capítulos, pero quiero agradecerles por decirme las cosas tan lindas que dicen de mí por elegir las historias. La verdad es que leo bastante mucho, se habrán dado cuenta, paso casi todo mi tiempo libre leyendo y doy con historias de todos los tipos, pero aquellas que me atrapan, que logran que no quiera dejar de leer (comoTHG) son aquellas que elijo para adaptar. Me alegro que les gusten tanto.**

**Se que en este capítulo ha salido mucho Gale, pero bueno, por ahora seguirá saliendo porque es el "novio" de Katniss, no hay mucha mas explicación que esa. Tengan paciencia… en el próximo habrá más interacción entre K&P.**

**Espero sus comentarios, como siempre son más que bienvenidos.**

**Gracias por leer, por marcar como favorita, seguir y sobre todo por tomarse esos minutos para comentar la historia, sus comentarios son mi combustible…**

**Adelanto:**

– No, es Peeta. Peeta Mellark, – dijo sin expresión, alcanzando una cerveza de un paquete de seis en el suelo –. Aunque, en algunas situaciones privadas de uno–a–uno, he sido llamado como Dios, – rió.

Con un bufido muy poco femenino, Katniss se rió con él.

– Eres demasiado.

– ¿Lo soy entonces?

– Sí, mucho, –contestó ella, y luego se volvió a la puerta –. No me di cuenta que era un balcón conectado. Voy a dejar que tengas tu privacidad.

– Quédate y toma una cerveza conmigo.

**Nos leemos**


	5. Chapter 5C

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Collide" y la segunda parte "Pulse" y ambas son de Gail McHugh. Yo solo las adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Capítulo largo, gracias por la paciencia. que lo disfruten!**

**Nos leemos abajo-**

**o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 5**

**Muchas Capas**

Demonios, Katniss, ¿cuánto empacaste? – Preguntó Johana, mirando la maleta de su amiga mientras deslizaba una mochila al hombro –. Son sólo dos noches, chica.

La cabeza de Katniss se levantó. Metiendo lo último de su maquillaje en una bolsa.

– No vas a quedarte todo el fin de semana, por eso has empacado menos. En realidad no es mucho.

– Parece que pusiste una pequeña ciudad allí, – Johana se echó a reír, caminando hacia ella. Moviendo su cabello a un lado, movió sus cejas –. Pero es cierto, vas a estar alrededor de Peeta el fin de semana, así que estoy segura de que tendrás suficiente ropa para cambiarte. He oído que le gusta la ropa interior negra, – le guiñó un ojo.

– Eres una reina del drama, Joha. Sólo termina con tus supuestos futuros, ¿de acuerdo? – Katniss entró en la cocina con su maleta mientras Johana la seguía, haciéndole cosquillas en sus costillas. Ella dio un salto y se echó a reír, apartándola. –Ah, y por cierto, un enorme gracias por advertirme que esta es una fiesta de dos noches. Tuve la suerte que Annie fue capaz de cubrir mis turnos.

Johana levantó las manos y se encogió de hombros.

– Hey, supuse que sabías acerca de eso.

Un rápido golpe llegó desde la puerta delantera y Gale asomó la cabeza por ella

– ¿Todo el mundo está decente aquí?

Katniss hizo un movimiento de corte a través de su propio cuello, pronunciando el nombre de Peeta.

Johana asintió en entendimiento y luego intervino en voz alta,

– En realidad, no lo estamos. Sabes que ahora me interesan las mujeres, así que tengo a tu novia extendida a través de la mesa de la cocina.

Katniss sacudió la cabeza y se echó a reír.

– Eso es correcto. Me olvidé de eso, Johi... quiero decir, Johana, – Gale resopló, entrando en el apartamento hacia Katniss –. Toda la especie masculina te ha prohibido.

– Vete a la mierda, Gallina quiero decir, Gale. Es al revés. Yo los prohibí, – Johana siseó, cogiendo su mochila del suelo –. Y mi novia me encontrará afuera, así que mejor no digas una jodida palabra, idiota.

Gale se echó a reír y le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa. Luego le dio un beso en los labios a Katniss.

Johana puso los ojos.

– ¿Está la limo aquí?

Katniss miró a Gale confundida.

– ¿Limo?

– Como dije, nena, es una fiesta de locos de principio a fin. – Él tiró de la maleta de Katniss desde el suelo, lo pesado era evidente en el esfuerzo de sus bíceps –. Peeta envía una para nosotros cada año. Y da la casualidad de que, sí, está afuera lista y esperando. Vamos. Son casi las tres y es viernes así que la hora pico será una mierda.

Gale abrió el camino a la puerta y al ascensor. Antes de intervenir, Katniss abrió los ojos a Johana y le susurró,

– ¿Él está en la limusina? Con dos cortas sacudidas de su cabeza, Johana susurró,

– No, él habrá dormido allí la noche anterior para tener el lugar listo.

Al salir a la calle, Katniss tuvo a la vista una limusina Hummer gris y negra. El chófer estaba sosteniendo la puerta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Cogió el equipaje de todo el mundo y lo colocó en el maletero. Mientras Katniss y Johana se acomodaban en un asiento, Gale saltó dentro, metió un CD de 30 Seconds to Mars en el reproductor y rápidamente comenzó a prepararse algo de beber.

– Siempre dando con el alcohol, Dickhead... uh, Gale – comentó Johana, estudiando su rostro en un pequeño espejo.

Él le disparó una vacía y helada sonrisa.

– ¿Qué eres, mi madre?

Katniss dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

– ¿Quieren los dos parar ya?

– Ella empezó.

Volviéndose al nivel de un estudiante de segundo grado, Johana arrugó la nariz y le sacó la lengua en dirección de Gale.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Katniss volvió a suspirar.

– Bien, entonces ¿Qué tan lejos está su casa?

– Es en East Hampton, así que cerca de tres horas a causa del tráfico, – respondió Johana, encontrando una posición cómoda y lanzando sus piernas en el asiento de cuero –. Pero vale la pena el viaje, Kat. La playa es un jodido paraíso.

– ¿Nos detendremos para recoger a Finnick? – Katniss preguntó.

Johana negó con la cabeza.

– No, él está ayudando a mis padres con un poco de mierda en su casa ahora mismo. Se reunirá con nosotros allí esta noche.

– ¿Cuántas personas van a estar ahí? – Katniss investigó.

Gale tiró de ella a su regazo y sonrió.

– No habrá muchos esta noche. Es sólo su pre–fiesta con unos amigos. – Él tomó un sorbo de su whisky en las rocas –. Pero mañana es un juego totalmente diferente. Habrá más de un centenar de invitados, y todos y cada uno de ellos están flotando en dinero.

Johana se echó a reír mientras miraba a Gale.

– Sólo tú sabes eso ya que cada año intentas obtener una nueva cuenta serpenteando tu camino en la cartera de algún rico hijo de puta. Tengo que admitir que trabajas en la fiesta como un profesional.

Sus ojos se endurecieron en Johana, pero Katniss rápidamente puso su mano sobre su boca para silenciarlo.

– Ustedes dos ya terminaron de hablar por el resto del camino.

Durante las próximas horas, mientras la ansiedad del fin de semana constantemente construía alturas insoportables en su pecho, Katniss vio como un paisaje suburbano reemplazaba el hormigón y acero de la ciudad. Los árboles maduros, la hierba y casas de menor tamaño volaron más allá de su visión periférica, recordándole dónde había crecido. Era algo que se dio cuenta que echaba de menos desde que vivía en la ciudad.

Con el tiempo, la clase media se desvaneció mientras el camino cambió a mansiones en expansión que bordeaban la costa atlántica. Eran los tipos de hogares en los que Katniss había visto en las revistas. Sus ojos se abrieron a la belleza absoluta de los paisajes. Bajando el vidrio, inhaló profundamente el aire salado del océano, el chofer se detuvo en un tortuoso camino de entrada. Habló con alguien por un intercomunicador antes de que las puertas de metal adornado lentamente se abrieran, permitiendo que la limusina entrara a la propiedad. Más allá de las puertas, un majestuoso césped se aferraba a exuberantes especies de árboles frondosos que se alineaban en el camino. Un jardín se destacaba al frente de la casa con flores de todos los colores imaginables. Grandes pilares a ambos lados de la gigantesca puerta de entrada de caoba atraparon la mirada de Katniss. A un lado habían canchas de tenis y de baloncesto en un nivel más bajo. A lo lejos, un camino detrás de la casa que llevaba a un mar sereno. El agua rompiendo contra la arena y el sol brillando completamente, eso le trajo a Katniss una sensación de paz – aunque sólo sea por un segundo.

Johana arrojó un trozo de hielo en la cara de Gale, removiéndose de su siesta inducida por el alcohol. Ella se echó a reír junto con Katniss, mirándolo parpadear los ojos bien abiertos. Luego miró a Johana con una mirada que prometía venganza de una manera u otra. Con sus maletas ya a su lado, el chofer abrió la puerta sin problemas, y cada uno salió. Gale estiró el cuello de lado a lado, bostezando. Metió la mano en el bolsillo, le dio unas palmaditas al conductor en la espalda y le entregó una propina, agradeciéndole su servicio.

Mirando hacia la casa, Katniss se sintió asombrada por su tamaño. Aunque sorprendente en todas las formas posibles, se preguntó por qué una persona necesita un lugar de tal magnitud. Con ese pensamiento fugaz, la razón de su recién descubierta ansiedad – y ahora agitada respiración – salió por la puerta principal.

Sin camiseta.

El corazón de Katniss casi se detuvo en seco. Mientras Peeta se dirigía hacia el grupo, ella no podía dejar de admirar su apenas atuendo. Fugazmente, sus ojos recorrieron sus abdominales bien definidos y segmentados con las definiciones de músculo duro desde sus hombros hasta sus caderas. Una profunda V que desaparecía por debajo del traje de baño blanco, puso su ritmo cardíaco saltar de nuevo a la vida.

Él no era voluminoso, por ningún medio, tenía un cuerpo como de corredor, largo y delgado, pero suficientemente musculoso como para hacer bailar la lengua de cualquier chica detrás de sus labios. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que se encontraba a unos quince centímetros por encima de su pequeño cuerpo. Su bronceado dorado la tenía inconscientemente mordiéndose la comisura de su boca, cerca de sacarse sangre. Para ampliar aún más el glaseado del pastel, tenía un complejo tatuaje de dragón negro que serpenteaba su camino desde su traje de baño y se curvaba alrededor de su costilla.

El único pensamiento corriendo por la mente de Katniss en ese mismo segundo

era: ¿Dónde exactamente comenzaba ese tatuaje?

El calor subió a sus mejillas mientras sentía la tensión en sus piernas – el espiral de lujuria que sabía que no debería tener – haciéndose sumamente presente en todo su cuerpo. Ella tragó saliva con nerviosismo, tratando de humedecer su boca seca de repente, y de inmediato se reprendió a sí misma por tener aunque sea una sola reacción en absoluto.

Él era sexy, prohibido, peligroso, totalmente follable -y ella lo sabía.

Una contagiosa sonrisa se apoderó del rostro de Peeta mientras bajaba del porche. Estrechó la mano de Gale y señaló con la cabeza hacia la limusina que estaba saliendo de la propiedad.

– ¿Cómo fue el viaje? Espero que mi chofer los haya tratado bien.

– Él siempre nos trata bien, – respondió Gale, agarrando la maleta de Katniss y la suya.

Johana arrojó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Peeta y se inclinó para darle un abrazo.

– ¿Qué hay de nuevo, viejo? – Preguntó. Luego, le susurró algo al oído y se rió.

Katniss tenía una buena idea de lo que le dijo cuando sus ojos se posaron en su dirección, con una sonrisa de niño inclinando las comisuras de su boca. Ahuecándose la barbilla con la palma de su mano, dejó escapar una gran risa de sus labios mientras miraba al suelo, negando con la cabeza.

Sus ojos volvieron de nuevo a Katniss.

– Estoy feliz de ver que has podido venir. Gale dijo que no podías ser capaz de quedarte dos noches.

– Conozco gente – Katniss se echó a reír, y no por su intento de broma, sino más bien por su creciente nerviosismo.

– Mmm, es muy bueno conocer gente, – se rió entre dientes, tomándose unos pocos segundos extra para mirarla a los ojos. Tomó una respiración profunda, pasándose la mano por el cabello –. Está bien, vamos a festejar este fin de semana.

Mientras las dos mujeres seguían a los hombres por detrás, Katniss le arrojó a Johana una mirada, sabiendo que le dijo algo a Peeta sobre sus encuentros anteriores.

Johana se rió y batió sus ojos como una verdadera belleza sureña mientras se abrían camino a la casa.

Al llegar a la entrada, Katniss encontró que la casa era sorprendentemente cálida y acogedora. A primera vista, de pie en el vestíbulo de dos pisos con una escalera cascada a cada lado, sus ojos tomaron las impresionantes vistas del océano. La luz del sol se derramaba sin esfuerzo a través de las ventanas de piso a techo que rodeaban la parte trasera de la casa. Una chimenea de piedra era el centro de atención en la sala de estar. Los relucientes pisos de madera de cerezo oscuro llevaban a una cocina gourmet que contenía granito negro en todas las direcciones. Profundos tonos terrosos estaban esparcidos en una biblioteca, sala de billar, comedor y habitación.

El asombro en los ojos de Katniss era evidente.

Johana apretó el brazo de Katniss con una sonrisa amplia.

– Te dije que es espectacular. Y sin embargo, tienes que ver la sala de cine, el segundo piso y el maldito oasis del patio trasero, chica.

Sintiéndose casi sin aliento por su entorno, Katniss asintió a Johana y siguió a Gale a la habitación que compartirían el fin de semana. Johana tenía razón. El piso de arriba no era menos sorprendente. El mismo flujo de muebles con detalles y matices en tonos cálidos en todo el nivel superior. Katniss se sentía como si estuviera en un spa cuando entró al cuarto de baño conectado a su habitación. Instalaciones europeas y una ducha de mármol encerrada en un cristal del piso al techo le daban ganas de olvidar la piscina y optar por el vapor caliente en su lugar.

Con un bar en la habitación, Gale se preparó un trago y le dijo a Katniss que se reuniría con ella en el patio trasero. Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras buscaba a través de sus pertenencias. Después de aplicarse una buena cantidad de protector solar, se puso su bikini negro, se deslizó un pareo por la cintura y se dirigió hacia el vestíbulo.

Peeta se detuvo a mitad de coger sus gafas de sol en la isla de la cocina. Vio a Katniss bajando las escaleras y sintió una vertiginosa fuerza cayendo en picada a través de él. Algo en su interior se retorció, ardiendo en su estómago a la esencia misma de su ser.

Tanto para librar su mente de ella. Sintiéndose sin aire, no podía concentrarse en una sola cosa en particular de ella. Sus ojos pasearon sobre ella lentamente, haciendo una pausa para considerar su hermosa figura. Estaba seguro de que la visión de su pelo cubriendo su bikini lo podría enviar a su lecho de muerte como un hombre feliz.

Cerró los ojos, deseando respirar. Cuando se abrieron de nuevo, sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, pero ella alejó la mirada.

Él sonrió, sin inmutarse, y cruzó el vestíbulo hasta el borde de las escaleras.

De pie a dos escalones por encima de él, Katniss se quedó mirándolo, los ojos de él la tragaban. Estaban vivos, fascinantes y rodeados de unas espesas pestañas rubias.

Una tímida sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ella.

– Hey, – soltó, con menos aliento de lo que pretendía.

La energía que fluía entre ellos era palpable. Peeta podía sentirlo, y estaba seguro de que ella también. Se humedeció los labios y la miró por un momento.

– Hey.

La intensidad de su mirada la dejó sin habla. Sus ojos volaron hacia el mar más allá de las ventanas mientras esperaba que se moviera de su camino.

Peeta podría decir que la ponía nerviosa y que no era su intención. Mordiéndose el labio inferior entre los dientes, tentativamente puso su mano en la barandilla.

– Sé que todo esto es un poco loco, – susurró. Luego hizo una pausa por un segundo y sonrió –. Bueno, más que un poco, pero sólo quería que supieras que estoy tan asustado como tú. – Su rostro se suavizó con inquietud cuando su mirada se hizo más decidida –. Pero más importante aún, no quiero que te sientas incómoda en absoluto mientras estás aquí. Quiero que tengas un buen fin de semana relajante.

Por dentro, sabía que su declaración era casi imposible, Katniss se mordió el labio mientras sostenía el contacto visual constante con él. Necesitaba algo para distraerse de la ardiente mirada de sus ojos azules.

Bajó las escaleras, tratando que cada pedacito de su voz y los movimientos de su cuerpo parecieran indiferentes a todo el asunto.

– Te agradezco la preocupación –y gracias– pero, sinceramente estoy bien.

Peeta puso sus manos atrás de su cuello y le sonrió.

– ¿Está segura?

– Cien por ciento, – respondió ella, mirando a su alrededor notablemente buscando la salida a la piscina.

– Oh, es por aquí. – Peeta hizo un gesto con la mano –. De hecho voy a seguirte. Algunos de mis amigos están en la parte de atrás, me gustaría presentarte.

Después de recuperar las gafas de sol por las que Peeta inicialmente había entrado a la casa, Katniss y él salieron afuera.

Una vez más inhalando tanto como sus pulmones podían sostener, Katniss dejó que el olor salado del océano le hiciera cosquillas en la nariz. Una piscina y un jacuzzi dominaban las costas del Atlántico. Las vistas eran espectaculares desde la colina donde estaba la casa. Una chimenea al aire libre, una cabaña con un bar incorporado y una casa de huéspedes eran parte del paraíso al aire libre.

Katniss siguió a Peeta hacia donde Johana y Gale estaban charlando con dos hombres.

Ampliando sus ojos en Katniss, Gale se excusó del grupo, haciéndole saber que quería hablar con ella. Inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado en confusión, Katniss abrió la boca para hablar, pero se detuvo cuando vio la expresión de su rostro.

El parecía furioso.

Mirando a Gale, Johana rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

Katniss les sonrió a los dos hombres, a los que todavía tenía que conocer, y siguió a Gale por el patio.

– ¿Me estás tomando el pelo, Kat? – Preguntó Gale, mirándola de arriba abajo cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de todo el mundo –. ¿Qué diablos llevas puesto?

Ella frunció el ceño mientras trataba de mantener su voz bajo control.

– ¿Me estás tomando el pelo, Gale?

– Joder, no, no estoy bromeando. Acabamos de hablar sobre esto la otra noche. ¿No tienes uno de una sola pieza?

– No, no tengo uno de una sola pieza. Tengo un bikini que está cubierto por un pareo.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, se frotó el rostro con las manos.

– Por lo menos sube las putas escaleras y ponte un par de pantalones cortos, entonces.

– No haré tal cosa, – se burló ella, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas –. Estás exagerando. Hace mucho calor, hay una piscina a la que tengo pensado ir y quiero un bronceado.

– Que jodida broma, Katniss. Me vas a poner en un mal lugar aquí si atrapo a alguno de estos chicos mirándote.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, estudiando su comportamiento. Su voz no dejaba lugar a discusión, y lo último que quería era que él se emborrachara y comenzara una pelea. Se alejó sin mirar atrás en su dirección y se dirigió hacia las escaleras para hacer lo que le pedía. Más allá de estar molesta por su reacción, se aseguró de ponerse el par más corto del botín de pantalones cortos de jean que poseía. Por si fuera poco, dejó la parte superior del bikini descubierto.

Para el momento que hizo su camino al exterior, Johana estaba tumbada en una lujosa silla de playa, hablando por teléfono. Katniss se acercó a los cuatro hombres, le dio a Gale una sonrisa irónica y cortésmente le pidió que le hiciera un Capitán y Coca-Cola Light. No parecía muy feliz con su nuevo conjunto, pero fue obvio que esta vez vio la mirada en sus ojos, diciéndole que lidiara con ello.

Honró su petición y fue a hacerle su bebida.

Peeta miró a Gale mientras él se alejaba y luego movió sus ojos hacia los pantalones cortos de Katniss. Sabiendo lo excesivamente posesivo que su amigo era, supo que Gale la hizo cambiarse. Apretó los dientes, sin entender por qué su amigo no podía estar orgulloso de lo que tenía en su dominio.

No obstante, una encantadora sonrisa cruzó su boca mientras miraba los ojos de Katniss.

– Me gustaría presentarte a mis amigos, Mitchell y Pollux. Chicos, esta es la novia de Gale, Katniss.

Ella sonrió y les estrechó la mano. Viendo que podrían pasar por hermanos - con sus ojos, el cabello y sus rasgos sorprendentemente similares- les preguntó – ¿Ustedes dos están relacionados?

Mitchell habló primero, con los ojos color avellana abiertos mientras se reía.

– Muy buena observación de tu parte, en realidad somos primos, – comentó, pasándose una mano por su cabello castaño.

Pollux sonrió.

– Sí, por desgracia nuestras madres son hermanas, – bromeó, dándole palmaditas en la espalda de Mitchell.

Katniss se echó a reír con ellos. Se enteró de que los dos hombres fueron a la secundaria con Peeta y Finnick. Se mudaron a Florida y abrieron un negocio de jardinería juntos después de graduarse de la universidad. Cuando Gale trajo su bebida, se excusó del grupo de hombres y se acomodó en una de las sillas de playa junto a la piscina con Johana.

– Kat, él está empezando a ser – Katniss levantó un dedo silenciándola.

– Por favor. Sólo déjalo ir, por ahora, Jo.

Ella se apoyó sobre un codo y le dedicó una mueca.

– ¿Déjalo ir?

– Sí, por favor. No quiero hablar de eso, ¿de acuerdo?

– Voy a dejarlo ir, amiga, pero tengo que decir que Gale es oficialmente un completo idiota ahora, – señaló, asegurando su pelo en un moño desordenado. Inclinándose, cogió la crema solar, untándola sobre su piel blanca como la leche –. Y necesitas hacer crecer un carácter con él tarde o temprano.

Efectivamente ignorando la declaración de Johana, Katniss volvió la cabeza en la dirección opuesta para ver las olas en la distancia. Sumergiéndose en el calor del sol, se concentró en la voz de Bob Marley en el fondo, cantando acerca de cómo le disparó al sheriff.

Por las próximas horas, la mirada de Peeta viajó de Katniss y luego de regreso a Gale, luchando una guerra interna. Se colocó con perfección en la mesa para mantener una visión clara del rostro de ella desde el otro lado de la piscina mientras trataba de concentrarse en una conversación con sus amigos. Sin embargo, su mente continuamente se desviaba de nuevo al pensamiento de su mano suave contra sus labios cuando él la había besado un par de días atrás. Sus ojos ardían con adoración mientras ella reía con Johana, su sonrisa era como una adictiva droga para él, y su risa sonaba celestial a sus oídos. Aunque cada uno de ellos robó miradas furtivas del uno al otro durante todo el día, Peeta la admiraba de lejos, no quería hacer la situación más difícil de lo que era.

Al caer la noche, la pequeña multitud saltó por un estruendo repentino que venía de la parte delantera de la casa. Encender unos fuegos artificiales antes de hacer su camino hasta el patio trasero fue la manera de Finnick para anunciar su llegada. Sonrió una gran sonrisa luminosa con el cabello rubio derramándose sobre su frente, mientras entraba y gritaba su línea de siempre.

– Estoy aquí. ¡Que empiece la fiesta!

La novia de Johana, Octavia, apareció poco después. Johana saltó, gritando y le dio un beso, dejándoles saber a cada uno de los hombres que ella era suya. Mitchell ignoró a Johana mientras miraba la bella chica qu ehabía llegado. Johana le dio un golpe en el brazo mientras se alejaba. Volviéndose a Katniss con Octavia a su lado, Johana anunció,

– Octavia, mi mejor amiga, Katniss.

– Hey, me alegro de conocerte. – Octavia sonrió –. He oído hablar mucho de ti. Es bueno poner un rostro al nombre.

Katniss agitó la mano extendida de Octavia hacia ella.

– Tú también. Veo que hiciste tu camino hasta aquí sin perderte. Johana tenía miedo de que no fueras capaz de encontrar el lugar.

Octavia se inclinó y besó a Johana en su mejilla.

– Cariño, ¿estabas preocupada por mí?

Johana se sonrojó.

– Por supuesto que sí.

Las dos mujeres se alejaron y se acomodaron en sillón.

Varios whisky en las rocas más tarde, Gale se acercó a Katniss. Dejó escapar un suspiro y suavemente la atrajo hacia él.

– Cariño, siento lo de antes. Fui un idiota. ¿Puedes perdonarme? – preguntó suavemente.

Katniss buscó sus ojos, tratando de entender el repentino cambio en él.

– Me tienes tan confundida. Nunca actuaste así cuando estaba en Colorado, Gale.

– Lo sé, Kat, – susurró, cogiendo su mano. La llevó a su boca y la sostuvo contra sus labios –. Sólo te quiero mucho tan mal. Tengo miedo de perderte por alguien más, eso es todo.

– No voy a ninguna parte. Te amo más de lo que crees, Gale. Confié todo lo que tenía para venir aquí para estar contigo. Eso por sí solo debería decirte lo suficiente.

Poniendo su mano en la nuca de ella, acercó su rostro cerca del suyo.

– Tienes razón, – admitió, con la voz aún más baja. Se inclinó para besar sus labios y ella lo aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces, mientras robaban un poco de tiempo para reconciliarse. Gale se retiró despacio y le acarició con los dedos su cabello. – Voy a aflojar, lo prometo.

Katniss lanzó una leve sonrisa con la esperanza que lo que dijo resultara ser cierto. Gale juguetonamente la golpeó en el culo, le dio otro beso y le hizo saber que iba a jugar una partida de billar con Mitchell y Pollux. Lo vio desaparecer en la casa.

Katniss se acercó para unirse a Johana y Octavia. Estaban acurrucadas en la mesa, demasiado excitadas para estar cerca. Fue entonces cuando Peeta lanzó una baraja de cartas sobre la mesa, delante de Katniss.

Peeta sonrió con malicia.

– Así que Finnick me dijo que disfrutas jugando al póker.

Katniss miró a Finnick mientras sacaba una silla de la mesa. Sus ojos se movieron de nuevo a Peeta.

– Juego una partida bastante buena, debo admitir.

– Ya veo... ¿y tu opción de juego sería qué exactamente? – Peeta preguntó, colocando una caja de caoba llena de fichas de póquer en la mesa.

– Mi juego preferido sería Texas Hold'em.

– Mmm, muy bueno. Ése es mi favorito. – Él se sentó frente a ella –. ¿Empezamos? –preguntó, abriendo la baraja de cartas.

– Lo haremos.

– Nosotras sólo observaremos, – Johana intervino, descansando sobre una silla con Octavia. Le lanzó a Katniss una sonrisa burlona y Katniss negó con la cabeza.

– Bueno, ustedes dos pueden pensar que son jugadores expertos, pero estoy absolutamente seguro de que voy a acabar con los dos por completo, – Finnick se rió mientras los miraba por encima de sus gafas. Luego arrojó un billete de cien dólares sobre la mesa –. Soy un profesional. Pero no digan que no se los advertí a los dos.

Peeta resopló por su declaración y se echó a reír.

– ¿Estamos jugando por dinero real? – preguntó Katniss.

– Por supuesto que lo estamos. – Peeta puso dos billetes de cien dólares sobre la mesa –. Pongo esto para ti.

– No tienes que hacer eso – Katniss respondió, poniéndose de pie –. Voy a buscar algo de dinero de Gale.

– No te preocupes por eso. Voy a recuperarlo de él después de que tú y Finnick pierdan, – comentó Peeta, dándole una de sus sonrisas con hoyuelos.

Finnick estaba demasiado ocupado barajando las cartas como para reconocer lo que Peeta dijo pero Katniss no estaba demasiado ocupada para darse cuenta de la sonrisa de infarto de Peeta.

Ella tímidamente se sentó de nuevo y le dirigió una sonrisa por su cuenta.

– ¿Crees que me vas a acabar, ¿eh? – Se rió y le dio una mirada de cuestionamiento.

Él la miró con una ceja arqueada y una curva irónica en sus labios. – Oh, estoy absolutamente seguro de que lo haré.

Sonriendo, Katniss se echó hacia atrás en su silla, con los ojos fijos y estables.

– Vamos a ver, señor Mellark.

La forma en que su apellido se deslizó por su lengua tenía a Peeta tratando de contener las emociones que amenazaban con salir de su cuerpo. Se lamió los labios lentamente mientras la miraba y repartió las cartas a cada uno de ellos.

Con cartas en mano, las bebidas circulando y Johana y Octavia como espectadores, comenzó el juego. Durante la siguiente hora, tanto Peeta y Katniss redujeron a Finnick de todas sus fichas. Ellos continuamente se burlaban de su dicho anterior sobre ganarle a los dos.

– Está bien, está bien. Pero sólo para que conste, estoy bastante borracho ahora, es por eso que mi juego estuvo acabado esta noche, – Finnick se defendió y se retiró a un sillón junto a Johana y Octavia.

Johana rió y consoló a su hermano haciéndole un trago de tequila.

– La típica excusa de bebió-demasiado-y-juega-como-un-culo. Clásico. – Peeta rió.

Finnick sacudió la cabeza con una mirada de derrota moldeando su cara.

– Estoy llegando lejos con eso, ¿verdad?

Peeta terminó lo último de su cerveza antes de contestar.

– Yo diría que sí. Pero he experimentado la misma borracha jugada muchas noches antes, – admitió, repartiendo otra mano para él y Katniss.

Después de unos minutos de estudiar el rostro del otro para ver quién tenía la mejor mano, Katniss se aclaró la garganta y miró Peeta.

– Apuesto todo.

Empujó su creciente pila de fichas al centro de la mesa mientras una amplia sonrisa de te–reto se deslizaba sobre sus labios.

Peeta la miró con atención mientras tamborileaba sus dedos lentamente contra la botella de su cerveza vacía. Tratando de arrastras lejos su mirada de la de ella, Peeta miró sus cartas. Estaba sosteniendo dos Reyes y uno ya estaba sobre la mesa. Inclinándose hacia delante, ladeó su cabeza hacia un lado y sonrió.

– Es posible que no quieras hacer eso, señorita Everdeen.

Katniss se inclinó hacia delante, imitando su cabeza ladeada. Fue más difícil de lo que pensaba mientras miraba fijamente los ojos azules sin pestañear.

– ¿Miedo de apostar?

Johana, Octavia, y Finnick observaban de cerca la respuesta de Peeta, con estrechas expresiones curiosas en cada uno de sus rostros. Peeta sonrió y empujó su pila de fichas contra la de ella.

– Mantengo el miedo en una distancia segura por una minúscula cantidad de cosas en mi vida pero develar tus verdaderas intenciones no es una de ellas, –se rió y volteó sus cartas – Me gustaría presentarles a mis amigos –Larry, Moe y Curly.

Johana dejó escapar una carcajada.

– Oh mierda, ahora estás en problemas, Kat. Él acaba de hacer el movimiento Los Tres Chiflados13 en ti.

Katniss abrió mucho los ojos fingiendo horror.

– Hmm, podría ser. – Ella golpeó el borde de sus cartas –. Pero teniendo en cuenta que tengo tres Aces, creo que estoy bastante bien por ahora.

Ella abanicó sus cartas a lo largo de la mesa mientras su rostro se iluminó con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

El pequeño grupo, incluyendo Peeta, aulló en una histérica risa. Con su amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Katniss tomó rápidamente los trescientos dólares de la mesa y los metió en sus pantalones cortos. Allí mismo, en ese momento, la tensión en los hombros de ambos, de Peeta y de Katniss –por la manera en que sus mundos colisionaron – se relajó y desvaneció como un fantasma.

Con el tiempo, Mitchell, Pollux, y Gale se dirigieron al exterior. Peeta se tomó unos minutos para contarle a Gale de su pérdida devastadora. Gale se echó a reír y le disparó a Katniss una sonrisa de orgullo. El grupo ayudó a Peeta a limpiar, y todos decidieron que lo mejor era terminar la noche. Antes de que la horda de invitados llegara, los chicos generalmente iban a un viaje de pesca por la mañana muy temprano en el barco de Peeta, así que dormir era sin duda necesario. Todo el mundo dijo buenas noches los unos a los otros antes de dirigirse a sus habitaciones.

Era bien después de la una de la mañana cuando Katniss salió de la cama. El ronquido aumentado por el licor de Gale la mantenía despierta. Intentando volver a dormir, le dio un codazo, encendió la televisión e incluso puso una almohada sobre su cara con la esperanza de sofocar el ruido.

Nada de eso funcionó.

Decidiendo que una buena dosis de aire fresco podría ayudar a conciliar el sueño, silenciosamente abrió las puertas francesas del dormitorio que daba a un balcón.

Inmediatamente, fue como si el océano la llamara. Se acercó al borde y observó las lejanas olas golpear sobre las dunas de arena. Mientras sus sentidos estaban empezando a absorber los sonidos, los olores y las vistas, la voz de Peeta diciendo "hola" la hizo saltar.

Se giró, sus labios capturaron un rizo de su cabello, y lo encontró sentado en una silla de madera.

– ¡Jesús! – Soltó más fuerte de lo previsto.

– No, es Peeta. Peeta Mellark, – dijo sin expresión, alcanzando una cerveza de un paquete de seis en el suelo –. Aunque, en algunas situaciones privadas de uno–a–uno, he sido llamado como Dios, – rió.

Con un bufido muy poco femenino, Katniss se rió con él.

– Eres demasiado.

– ¿Lo soy entonces?

– Sí, mucho, – contestó ella, y luego se volvió a la puerta –. No me di cuenta que era un balcón conectado. Voy a dejar que tengas tu privacidad.

– Quédate y toma una cerveza conmigo.

Con el más leve de los miedos, se dirigió hacia él. Abrió una cerveza para ella.

– Gracias, – respondió, aceptándola y hundiéndose en una silla a su lado.

– No hay de qué. ¿Entonces qué es lo que te trae al balcón en las primeras horas de la noche?

– ¿No puedes escuchar eso?

Las cejas de Peeta se fruncieron por confusión mientras miraba alrededor.

– Uh, oigo las olas.

– Entonces tienes suerte, – ella suspiró –. Porque todavía puedo escuchar a Gale roncar.

– Ah, ya veo, – dijo riendo, apoyando sus pies en una pequeña otomana de exterior –. Nosotros, los hombres sabemos cómo golpear fuera del estadio de béisbol cuando se trata de eso.

Katniss negó con la cabeza y tomó un sorbo de su cerveza.

– Lo he intentado todo menos asfixiarlo hasta la muerte para conseguir que se detenga.

Arqueando una ceja, Peeta sonrió.

– Hmm, no es una mala idea. Estarías disponible entonces.

– Se bueno, – se rió.

– Sí, señora – le dijo y Katniss sacudió su cabeza.

Pasaron unos minutos mientras escuchaban las olas en la distancia. El cielo estaba despejado, con una magnífica vista de las estrellas mientras una fresca brisa de verano hacia su camino a través del balcón.

– No te vi ir hasta el agua hoy, – comentó Peeta, cogiendo otra cerveza. Abrió la tapa y la arrojó a una maceta de barro que contenía un buen número de tapas de botellas –. ¿No te gusta la playa?

– En realidad, me encanta la playa. – Ella tomó una respiración profunda mientras su mirada se alejaba de la suya hacia el agua –. Algunos de mis mejores recuerdos de mi madre provienen de un sinfín de días pasados en la playa con ella.

Pesadez se instaló en el pecho de Peeta. Él sabía que su madre falleció. Cuando estaban en el club, quería decirle algo, pero sentía que era apropiado hacerlo a menos que ella lo mencionara. Siguió mirándola, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas.

Giró su cuerpo para hacerle frente a ella.

– Siento mucho por lo que tuviste que pasar, perdiéndola, – dijo finalmente con suavidad.

Llevando sus rodillas bajo la barbilla, lo miró.

– Gracias.

Su voz era baja y cautelosa mientras la miraba a los ojos.

– Si no te importa, me gustaría saber acerca de los recuerdos que tienes de ella en la playa.

Una leve sonrisa asomó en sus labios.

– ¿En serio?

Asintió y sonrió de regreso.

– Sería un honor.

Ella tomó un minuto para componer sus pensamientos.

– Bueno, cuando era una niña, ella había ahorrado todo el año, así que pudimos visitar Santa Cruz, California. Había alquilado un pequeño apartamento en la playa, donde, literalmente, pasamos todo el día fuera. Nos gustaba volar cometas durante horas y horas y andar en bicicleta en el paseo marítimo. –Hizo una pausa y sonrió–. Ella amaba hacer ángeles de arena, como los que haces en la nieve cuando te acuestas sobre tu espalda. –Dejó escapar una risa ligera por el recuerdo y se limpió una lágrima de su ojo.

– Katniss, yo... – susurró Peeta. Ella lo miró –. Mi intención no estaba destinada a molestarte. Por favor... me disculpo.

– Son buenas... las lágrimas, Peeta. No he hablado de ella por un tiempo. Realmente, no me molesta.

Sus palabras dejaron a Peeta asombrado. Él la miró a los ojos y encontró rastros de felicidad mezclada con una pérdida incalculable. Se le derritió el corazón. Tenía ganas de pasar los dedos por su cabello y consolarla, quería tenerla en sus brazos y librarla del dolor.

– Suenan como recuerdos maravillosos, –susurró.

– Sí, lo son, – respondió ella, mirando al frente –. Fue duro verla enferma durante tantos meses, pero si te digo la verdad, cuando tomó su último aliento, una oleada de alivio se apoderó de mí. Por fin estaba en paz. – Limpiando otra lágrima de sus ojos, Katniss lo miró y luego desvió la mirada hacia el océano –. Hubo un momento en que realmente esperaba despertar y saber que ella se había ido y sin dolor. Todavía me siento culpable por haberme sentido así, pero no podía más soportar verla sufrir.

Con sus últimas palabras, las emociones de Peeta se dispararon a un lugar al que no se atrevió a regresar en mucho tiempo. Una vez más, se encontró luchando por la cosa correcta para decir. Su voz no fue más que un susurro.

– Sé que puede parecer un mundo aparte de ti, pero tenemos algo en común. – Él vaciló, sin saber si debía tocar el tema. Katniss lo miró confundida –. Mi familia y yo casi perdimos a mi madre por el cáncer de mama cuando tenía doce años.

Katniss respiró, sin tener idea de qué decir. Su declaración la sacudió de su propia autocompasión.

Peeta hizo entonces algo impetuoso. Simplemente sintió la necesidad de tocarla, así que se inclinó y le secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas. Katniss no se movió.

– Recuerdo lo que sentí al verla enferma y dolorida. El miedo de no saber lo que sería la vida sin ella es algo que nunca olvidaré, pero sé que un día voy a tener que enfrentarlo. También recuerdo exactamente sentirme como dijiste que te habías sentido. Quería que terminara, que ella simplemente falleciera para poder estar en paz o que mejorara. No era capaz de verla así nunca más. Solía de hecho crucificarme a mí mismo por sentirme así. Katniss, sólo sé que lo que sentiste – lo que sentimos – es una reacción humana muy real y muy normal.

Sollozando, ella alzó la vista hacia él, notando la perfecta sensualidad de su rostro afectado por el dolor. Detrás de esos ojos azules estaba el alma de un hombre que había pasado por su propia cuota de dolor, y Katniss no podía descifrar lo que era peor – perder a su madre por cáncer o vivir con el temor que el cáncer de su madre podría volver.

Con preocupación en sus ojos, Peeta se inclinó hacia adelante y estudió su rostro. Una débil sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios. Con su voz baja, dijo

– Ahora que he conseguido arruinar una noche bastante decente, haciéndote llorar, ¿por qué no jugamos un juego para aligerar el ambiente?

Katniss dejó escapar una risa gutural debido a la amplia gama de emociones volando por su cabeza.

– No jodiste la noche. – Entonces se puso de pie, se limpió las últimas lágrimas de sus ojos y estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza –. Necesitaba esto, créeme.

Se levantó con ella y sonrió.

– Está bien, bien. ¿Entonces vas a jugar un juego conmigo?

Ella sonrió y lo miró con recelo.

– ¿Qué tipo de juego Peeta Mellark sugeriría que juguemos? Y nada de bromas.

– Mmm, eso es una petición difícil.

Esbozó una sonrisa traviesa, y sin decir una palabra más, deslizó la maceta llena de tapas de botella hasta la mitad de la terraza. Luego, juguetonamente le ordenó sentarse al estilo indio en el suelo a tres metros de distancia de la maceta.

Con su expresión mostrando curiosidad, hizo lo que le pidió. El abrió las puertas de su dormitorio y desapareció brevemente. Katniss se sentó por un momento, preguntándose qué estaba haciendo. Cuando reapareció, él tenía una camiseta en la mano y una bolsa del congelador con más tapas de botella.

Caminando, le arrojó la camiseta a la parte superior de su cabeza y se echó a reír,

– Parece que tienes frío, ponte eso.

Se sentó al estilo indio en el suelo a su lado con sus rodillas apenas tocándose.

Sonriendo, ella tomó la camiseta de su cabeza y se la puso. Por un breve segundo, intentó fundir el aroma de él en su memoria. Le recordaba cuando estaban en el ascensor. No podía precisar con claridad cuál era el olor –una mezcla de colonia, gel de ducha, loción de afeitar– vino a su mente.

– ¿Cuál es el nombre de este juego que vamos a jugar?

Peeta miró sus ojos grises. Bajo la luz de la luna, parecían angelicales.

– Es un poco difícil de pronunciar, – lentamente respondió, mirando sus labios mientras trataba de despejar de su cuerpo la fascinación que tenía por ella.

– Pruébame.

Bajó la voz hasta un susurro y a propósito pausó entre cada palabra.

– Es... llamado... tirar... la... tapa... en... el... macetero... justo... Allí... – Señaló la maceta.

Tratando de ignorar lo sexy que su voz sonaba cuando susurraba, Katniss juguetonamente empujó su brazo.

– Wow, eres verdaderamente un sabelotodo, ¿eh?

– Sí, en todas las formas posibles, –se rió y le dio un par de tapas –. Tú primero.

Apenas era capaz de ver, Katniss arrugó la nariz mientras trataba de concentrarse en la maceta. Tiró la primera y falló por lo menos por un metro y medio. Los dos se rieron. Cuando fue el turno de Peeta, cerró los ojos y la dejó caer justo adentro.

– Estoy asumiendo aquí, así que pido disculpas si me equivoco, pero estoy pensando que has jugado este juego más de una vez, – ella comentó.

– ¿Por qué? Sólo he jugado dos veces, por supuesto, – él rió.

Katniss lanzó otra y falló por sólo treinta centímetros en esta ocasión.

– Dos veces, mi culo. Tiene que haber quinientas tapas de botella en esa cosa.

Peeta le lanzó una sonrisa irónica.

– Cerca pero no correcto. En realidad son más de mil.

– ¿Bebes mucho?

– Muchos veranos, muchas fiestas, muchos amigos igual a una enorme colección de tapas de botella, señorita.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y se echó a reír.

– Hablando de colecciones, me di cuenta de la cantidad de vehículos que hay aparcados en tu camino. –Tomó un trago de su cerveza –. Una motocicleta, un BMW, un Bentley y no sé el nombre del otro.

Sonrió.

– Se trata de un Nissan GT–R.

– Sí, un Nissan GT–R –se rió–. Los chicos y sus juguetes.

Frotándose la barbilla, la miró profundamente a los ojos por un segundo.

– ¿No todos tenemos que llenar los vacíos en nuestras vidas con algo?

Tomada por sorpresa, Katniss buscó su rostro, sin saber cómo contestar. Él esbozó una sonrisa y casualmente lanzó otra tapa en la maceta.

Ella podía decir que había más detrás de su pregunta de lo que ella podría entender. Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue una cebolla. Peeta Mellark tenía muchas capas que tenían que ser peladas. Algunas de las que estaban allí eran fieles a su forma, pero otras eran simplemente una capa de hierro fundido que sentía que él usaba con él mismo.

Después de varios tiros acertados y fallados y la risa que tanto necesita, Peeta miró el reloj y vio que eran más de las tres de la mañana. Se levantó y le ofreció la mano a Katniss, y ella la aceptó.

Su voz se deslizó por el aire como el más fino cashemere

– A pesar de que nuestra noche comenzó un poco... triste, me lo pasé muy bien contigo, Katniss, – dijo suavemente, centrando sus intensos ojos en los de ella.

Podía sentir los golpes de su ardiente mirada en ella, calentando su interior y exterior. Lentamente retiró su mano de la de él y la llevó a la parte posterior de su cuello mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

– Yo también, Peeta.

Él sonrió, se fue y abrió las puertas francesas que conducían a su dormitorio, pero no antes que se volviera para mirarla una vez más.

Con nerviosismo se mordió el labio, siguiendo su ejemplo hizo su camino hacia la habitación donde Gale yacía durmiendo.

Todavía roncando.

Mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella, Katniss se inclinó contra de ella, llena de pánico y una vez más sin aliento. Deslizando sus dedos por su cuello, trató de racionalizar la visceral atracción que Peeta tenía sobre ella, pero estaba demasiado cansada en ese momento para empezar a entenderlo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Hola chicas, solo una pasada. Hoy actualicé esta historia. Gracias por la paciencia, veré que puedo hacer en la semana, por lo que es difícil saber que día actualizaré, será en algún ratito que pueda.**

**Gracias por preocuparse, mi familiar esta mejor.**

**Espero sus comentarios, como siempre son más que bienvenidos.**

**Gracias por leer, por marcar como favorita, seguir y sobre todo por tomarse esos minutos para comentar la historia, sus comentarios son mi combustible…**

**Adelanto:**

Los ojos de Peeta se movieron hacia sus muslos y luego de vuelta a su rostro. Trató de tragar.

– Bueno, los proveedores y la empresa que instala las tiendas estarán aquí pronto. Si quieres, podemos ir a la playa o estar en la piscina juntos.

Katniss se movió con nerviosismo, su mirada se mantuvo estable en la suya.

– Me refiero a que... puedes ir tú a la playa o a la piscina, – se corrigió con rapidez. Jesucristo. Arrastró lentamente los dientes sobre su labio inferior.

Observando sus labios con demasiada intensidad ella empujó su silla lejos de la barra para ponerse de pie.

– Sí, ya lo veré. – Se acercó a la escalera –. Yo sólo voy a... uh... ir a despertar a Johana y Octavia ahora.

**Nos leemos**


	6. Chapter 6C

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Collide" y la segunda parte "Pulse" y ambas son de Gail McHugh. Yo solo las adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Capítulo laaaaaaaargo, que lo disfruten**

**Nos leemos abajo-**

**o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 6**

**Fuegos Artificiales**

Un golpe en la puerta y un gemido de Gale fue registrado en algún lugar del cerebro dormido de Katniss. Forzando abrir un ojo, fue capaz de distinguir a Finnick asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

– Mierda, – Gale gritó con voz ronca –. ¿Qué hora es maldita sea?

– Es tiempo para nuestra pesca – Finnick respondió un poco demasiado alegre.

Gale se pasó la palma de la mano por su rostro, le disparó a Finnick una mirada dura y levantó la cabeza cautelosamente en dirección a Katniss.

– ¿Te vas a levantar?

Miró el reloj a través de sus parpados pesados para ver que sólo eran las siete, Katniss enrolló el edredón con fuerza alrededor de su cuerpo.

– No... no lo haré – Gimió y se dio la vuelta –. Solo métete en la ducha y me levantaré dentro de un tiempo.

Maldiciendo por la frustración de despertarse tan temprano, Gale se deslizó fuera de la cama y de mala gana entró al baño.

Katniss escuchó el chasquido de la puerta al cerrarse con la salida de Finnick. La luz del sol filtrándose en la habitación amenazó con despertarla más mientras se presionaba cómodamente en el hueco de su brazo. Con una respiración profunda, su nariz inhaló el embriagador y celestial aroma de Peeta mientras trataba de caer de nuevo dormida.

¿Peeta? ¿Qué? Dándose cuenta de que aún llevaba su camiseta, se disparó hacia arriba, sentándose. En mitad de un latido de corazón, se la sacó, saltó de la cama y la metió en un cajón al azar de la mesita de noche.

Con dedos temblorosos, se frotó los ojos y trató de librar su mente de lo que habría sido la reacción de Gale por encontrarla usando agradablemente la camiseta de su amigo. Después de unos minutos, la inesperada ansiedad que hizo su corazón correr comenzó a menguar y con un suspiro se sentó en la cama pero descubrió que no podía volver a dormir.

Aún gimiendo de angustia agónica, Gale salió del cuarto de baño. Katniss podía ver que lucía cansado, pálido y demacrado. Después de tratar de calmarlo con un masaje, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y decidió saltar a la ducha también.

Cuando reapareció, lo encontró tirado en la cama en una camiseta y pantalones cortos con el pliegue del codo protegiéndose los ojos.

– ¿Cuáles son tus planes mientras estoy pesca? – preguntó en voz baja y distorsionada.

– Voy a estar con Johana y Octavia hasta que se vayan, – respondió ella, enchufando el secador de pelo a una toma –. Se dirigen a la ciudad después para pasar el día en la casa de la familia de Octavia.

Dejando escapar un gruñido desde el fondo de su garganta, él se levantó con piernas temblorosas y salió de la habitación. Cuando Katniss se paseó por la planta baja, eran las ocho y cuarto. Gale estaba sentado en la isla de la cocina con la cabeza escondida entre sus brazos cruzados mientras murmuraba para sí mismo.

Peeta le sonrió a Katniss sobre su periódico. Como lo hacía cada vez que ella entraba a una habitación, todo su cuerpo se puso en alerta. Sintió que su sangre comenzaba a bombear más rápido mientras ella caminaba hasta la isla de la cocina.

El material de seda blanca de su vestido deslizándose a lo largo de sus muslos y contrastando contra su perfectamente aceitunada piel lo dejó sin palabras. Peeta se aclaró la garganta. – Él está haciendo promesas para no permitir nunca que el whisky entre en su sistema de nuevo si los dioses de la bebida lo ayudan a pasar el día, –se rió y tomó un sorbo de su café–. Él nunca pudo manejar muy bien el licor.

Si bien amortiguadas por sus brazos, las palabras fueron claras y directas.

– Vete a la mierda, Peeta, – Gale siseó.

Peeta rió entre dientes y miró a Katniss.

– ¿Quieres un café?

– Sí, eso suena genial. Gracias – se rió y se sentó junto a Gale.

– No hay de qué. – Peeta se levantó, sacó una taza de un gabinete, sirvió un poco de café en ella y se dirigió a la nevera. Mirando a Katniss por encima de su hombro, su sonrisa fue suave y llena de conocimiento –. Sólo una conjetura, por supuesto, pero te ves como una chica que pone crema y azúcar en el café.

Su boca se abrió y luego se cerró de golpe. Sacudiendo la cabeza, le sonrió.

Peeta arqueó una ceja traviesa y regresó de nuevo con la taza. Cuando fue a tomar la taza de él, extendió su mano y deslizó suavemente algo en ella. Sus ojos se movieron con rapidez a Gale, donde aún se escondía de la luz del día.

Peeta puso el café frente a ella y tomó su asiento.

Abriendo la palma de su mano, Katniss bajó la mirada a lo que tenía en la mano – una tapa de botella. Su mirada se deslizó hacia Peeta donde estaba sentado casualmente bebiendo su café con el periódico en su mano y una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

Gale se enderezó y rápidamente se dio la vuelta al oír el sonido del timbre.

Él gimió mientras Peeta se abrió paso para contestar. Cuando la abrió, Katniss lo vio saludar a dos hombres, ambos parecían ser parientes de Peeta. El más joven de los dos era guapo, con los mismos rasgos afilados y cincelados y color de pelo, pero tenía un cuerpo ligeramente más pesado que Peeta. El mayor, sin embargo, era el gemelo de Peeta – con veinte años más – con un toque de canas esparcidas por el cabello. Su amplia sonrisa brilló con soltura mientras todos entraban en la cocina.

Las cejas del anciano se arquearon sobre sus ojos azules mientras le palmeaba la espalda a Gale.

– No te ves muy bien en absoluto, hijo, – se rió entre dientes.

– Buenos días, señor Mellark, – Gale se levantó para estrecharle la mano –. Sí, tomé demasiado anoche.

– Bueno, prepárate para tomar un poco más hoy, jovencito – bromeó, sosteniendo una botella de Grand Marnier y un par de cañas de pescar.

Sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro, Gale miró a Peeta.

– Tu padre me va a matar hoy con la bebida, ¿no es así?

– Estoy bastante seguro de que esas son sus intenciones, – se rió y se sentó en su silla –. ¿Cierto, papá?

– Absolutamente, – dijo riendo. Luego vio en dirección de Katniss y una encantadora sonrisa tocó sus labios –. ¿Pero qué es lo que tenemos aquí?

Gale curvó el brazo alrededor de su cintura.

– Esta es mi novia, Katniss. Katniss, este es el hermano de Peeta, Haymitch, y su padre, Robert.

– Es un placer conocerlos a los dos. – Ella sonrió y estrechó sus manos.

– Katniss, ¿tienes alguna hermana para mi hermano? – Haymitch señaló con su pulgar a Peeta. Este puso los ojos en blanco mientras bebía lo último de su café –. Mi madre quiere que él se case pronto.

– Por desgracia, la única que tengo está casada, – Katniss rió.

Haymitch llevó su brazo alrededor del cuello de Peeta. – Oh, bueno, chico, la búsqueda continuará.

Con los brazos cruzados Peeta dejó escapar un suspiro y una vez más puso los ojos en blanco a la "no misión" de su hermano de encontrarle una mujer.

Finalmente, Finnick, Pollux y Mitchell hicieron su camino para unirse al grupo.

– ¿Qué diablos tienes puesto? – Peeta rió, sus ojos muy abiertos sobre el atuendo de Finnick.

Usando su mejor sombrero de pesca y un chaleco salpicado de ganchos y pequeños gusanos de plástico, Finnick bufó engreídamente.

– Lo que sea, amigo. – Se sirvió un poco de café en un vaso de plástico y se volvió hacia Peeta –. Por lo menos me puedo subir al maldito bote.

Cada uno de los hombres – excepto Peeta – estalló en carcajadas. Él se limitó a sacudir la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro y dejó que el insulto de aficionado pasara.

Finnick le dio una palmada en la espalda.

– ¿Está Peeta Mellark sin palabras?

Levantándose para rellenar su café, Peeta sonrió.

– Adelante, ríanse de mi, idiotas. Pero en mi defensa eso viene de parte de la familia de mi madre.

Katniss levantó una ceja, confundida.

– ¿No subes a los barcos?

La sonrisa de Peeta fue lenta, haciendo que sus ojos azules brillaran.

– Técnicamente, puedo, pero no cuando el agua está agitada como lo está mañana. –

Él tomó un sorbo de su café –. Me mareo un poco.

Gale se levantó, se acercó a él y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

– ¿Un poco? Terminas rezándoles a los dioses del mar para que pases el viaje sin vomitar.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Peeta lanzó las llaves de su bote a su padre.

– Está bien, todos y cada uno de ustedes tiene que salir de mi casa ahora, – dijo riendo –. Y eso te incluye a ti también, papá, – rápidamente agregó.

Riendo, Robert se acercó a su hijo y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. La conversación y las risas fluyeron mientras los hombres se tomaron unos minutos más para preparar un día en el agua. Asegurándose que tuvieran suficiente hielo, comida, licor y lombrices para que les duren hasta la tarde, se sintieron bien para marchar.

Katniss fue detrás, siguiendo a Gale a la puerta para darle un beso de despedida y le hizo saber que lo tomara con calma, sobre la bebida. Observó al grupo caminar en el aire cubierto de rocío de la mañana hasta el barco.

Después de cerrar la puerta, Katniss se volvió y encontró a Peeta sentado en la isla, donde retomó su posición con café en mano y sus ojos fijos en un periódico de la mañana. Ella fue a subir las escaleras, pensando que ahora sería un buen momento para despertar a Johana y Octavia, pero antes de que lo hiciera, Peeta la llamó y le pidió que tomara asiento junto a él.

Mientras se acercaba, se dio una feroz charla mental. Ella disfrutó demasiado pasar el rato con él la noche anterior, y debido a eso, tenía más que una atracción física ahora. Una comezón de algo que nunca había experimentado corría por ella, y una extraña ansiedad impregnó sus huesos por su proximidad, mucho más que antes.

Y eso... no era bueno.

Mientras se sentaba a su lado, Katniss trató de ignorar la forma en que su cabello–rubio–de recién–follado iba en todas las direcciones. Le hacía parecer... Pues... incluso más caliente.

Arrastrando una mano por ese-cabello-rubio-de-recién-follado, colocó el periódico a un lado y sonrió.

– Quería darte una justa advertencia que dentro de unas pocas horas la casa va a estar un poco caótica...

– Oh, ¿cómo es eso? – Le preguntó, jugueteando con el borde de su vestido –. Creí que tus invitados no estarían aquí hasta después de las tres.

Los ojos de Peeta se movieron hacia sus muslos y luego de vuelta a su rostro. Trató de tragar.

– Bueno, los proveedores y la empresa que instala las tiendas estarán aquí pronto. Si quieres, podemos ir a la playa o estar en la piscina juntos.

Katniss se movió con nerviosismo, su mirada se mantuvo estable en la suya.

– Me refiero a que... puedes ir tú a la playa o a la piscina, – se corrigió con rapidez. Jesucristo. Arrastró lentamente los dientes sobre su labio inferior.

Observando sus labios con demasiada intensidad ella empujó su silla lejos de la barra para ponerse de pie.

– Sí, ya lo veré. – Se acercó a la escalera –. Yo sólo voy a... uh... ir a despertar a Johana y Octavia ahora.

Él asintió con la cabeza, y ella corrió hasta las escaleras.

Katniss dio un golpe rápido a la puerta, y Johana gritó para que entrara. Cuando entró, ambas mujeres ya estaban en medio de los preparativos para marcharse.

– ¿Por qué están empacando ahora? – Preguntó Katniss –. Pensé que ustedes dos no se irían hasta pasadas las tres.

Johana lanzó el último de sus artículos a su mochila.

– La mamá de Oct está enferma, así que llamó preguntando si podríamos salir antes para ayudar a cocinar. – Ella estiró su cuerpo –. Ugh, no estoy muy entusiasmada con este viaje de regreso tampoco.

Katniss apretó los labios en una línea y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Dejando escapar un suspiro, se apoyó en una almohada, notablemente nerviosa.

Johana la miró.

– ¿Por qué estás tan asustada de nosotras marchándonos? Tú sabías que no iba a quedarme todo el fin de semana.

– Porque él no fue a pescar con todos los demás, y yo estoy atascada aquí sola – con él.

– Claro, el asunto del mareo. Lo olvidé. – Una sonrisa maliciosa se deslizó por la boca de Johana –. ¿Por qué estarías molesta por estar aquí a solas con él? Yo digo que es la oportunidad perfecta para conseguir una probadita de algo... delicioso – se rió.

– ¡Maldita sea, Johana! – Katniss escupió –. ¡Ya no estoy bromeando! – ¡Para con tu mierda!

Johana se quedó horrorizada, como un ciervo frente a los faros, mientras Katniss se ponía de pie y pasaba más allá de ella. Caminando por el pasillo, Katniss entró a su habitación, tiró la maleta sobre la cama y comenzó a preparar sus cosas.

Johana con cautela entró en la habitación.

– ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Kat?

– Me voy con ustedes, – se apresuró a responder –. No me voy a quedar aquí sola con él.

Johana se acercó a ella y la agarró por los hombros.

– Amiga, cálmate maldita sea, ¿de acuerdo? – Katniss se apartó y siguió con la maleta – Kat, su madre, su cuñada, sobrina y sobrino deben estar aquí pronto. No es como si sólo van a estar los dos.

Katniss detuvo abruptamente el embalaje. Se tumbó en la cama, colocando sus dedos sobre sus sienes intentando relajar sus pensamientos.

Johana sentó a su lado.

– ¿Qué pasa por tu mente?

Katniss negó con la cabeza, su voz era apenas un susurro.

– Odio que en realidad me guste la forma en que me mira, Jo. Odio la manera en que no puedo dejar de mirarlo de regreso. Odio que él sea amigo de Gale y que estamos todos aquí este fin de semana. – Ella miró los ojos de Johana y se detuvo un momento –. Y odio que tenga alguno de estos pensamientos, para empezar. Le debo tanto a Gale. No debería estar pensando nada de su amigo.

Colocando su mano en el hombro de Katniss, la cara de Johana se suavizó.

– En primer lugar, necesitas dejar de sentirte como si estuvieras completamente en deuda con "el idiota", Katniss. Él hizo lo que cualquier buen novio habría hecho. Nada especial. – Katniss cerró los ojos y tragó saliva, sintiendo que Gale estaba más allá de sus expectativas. Sin embargo, ella no iba a argumentar el problema pero el punto era discutible –. Pero en realidad, la familia de Peeta estará aquí pronto. Además, ¿cómo le explicarás a Gale que te marchaste de la nada?

Katniss contempló su pregunta. Ella tenía razón. Cuando Gale regresara, incluso si usaba la tarjeta del enfermo, sabía que él se perdería un gran día porque conduciría de vuelta a la ciudad para estar con ella.

Katniss asintió, pareciendo calmarse. Tomando una profunda inspiración que tanto necesitaba, se puso de pie y sacó un libro de sus pertenencias.

– Bueno, yo sólo voy a quedarme aquí y leer esto hasta que los escuche llegar.

Johana sonrió y se levantó.

– Está bien, haz lo que tienes que hacer. – Se acercó a la puerta después de abrazar Katniss –. Te quiero.

Katniss se acurrucó en la cama, abrió el libro y trató de relajarse.

– Yo también te quiero, Joha.

Y eso es exactamente lo que hizo Katniss. Leyó el libro. Demonios, lo terminó y empezó a leerlo de nuevo, pero al final se quedó dormida durante el segundo que intentó mantener su mente alejada de la amenaza que estaba detrás de la puerta.

Era más de mediodía cuando escuchó las puertas de un auto cerrarse. Desde una ventana de la esquina, vio hacia abajo y observó a dos mujeres caminando hacia la casa con dos niños pequeños siguiéndolas por detrás.

Recuperándose de su estado de pánico, Katniss bajó las escaleras. Peeta estaba en lo correcto. La casa estaba llena de personas vestidas en blanco y negro, preparando una mezcla heterogénea de alimentos. Cuando no lo pudo encontrar entre la frenética escena, caminó hacia el patio trasero. Debajo de una docena de grandes tiendas blancas, los trabajadores cubrían mesas con lienzos a cuadros rojos, blancos, y azules mientras le gritaban canciones a un DJ que se preparaba en la esquina. Grandes centros de mesas festivos consistían en estrellas de plata ancladas a un patriótico arreglo de globos en cada mesa.

Katniss escaneó la multitud y se encontró con los ojos de Peeta en el patio. De inmediato le sonrió e hizo un gesto para que se uniera a él. Mientras se acercaba, la miró preocupado y se inclinó a su oído.

– ¿Estás bien? – Susurró –. Johana dijo que no te sentías bien cuando se fue.

– Sí, me sentí un poco mal antes, pero ahora estoy mejor.

Él arqueó una ceja con incredulidad.

– ¿Estás segura?

Con una sonrisa de respuesta, ella asintió con la cabeza.

– Bueno, déjame saber si necesitas algo, ¿de acuerdo?

– Lo haré, gracias.

– No es un problema. – Él sonrió y se volvió en dirección de una de las mujeres que Katniss vio entrar a la casa. – Mamá, me gustaría presentarte a la novia de Gale,

Katniss. Katniss, ella es mi madre, Maysilee.

– Es un placer conocerla, Sra. Mellark. – Katniss se ofreció para darle la mano, pero se sintió gratamente sorprendida cuando la mujer se inclinó para abrazarla.

– Llámame Maysilee, niña – exclamó, sus grandes ojos verdes brillaban cuando soltó su agarre sobre Katniss –. Sra. Mellark me hace sentir vieja, y estoy lejos de eso.

– Muy bien, es un placer conocerte, Maysilee, – se rió.

– Muy bien chica.

Katniss sonrió y estudió sus rasgos más llamativos. Ella jamás habría adivinado que tenía dos hijos mayores, menos que alguna vez estuvo enferma de cáncer. Su cabello castaño, torcido de una manera halagadora, brillaba contra el sol. Sus pómulos amplios y la piel sin defectos de oro no tenían una pizca de vejez.

– Mi cuñada, Effie, está por aquí, – dijo Peeta mientras su mirada vagaba por el patio trasero. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle a su madre dónde estaba, de la nada, su sobrina y sobrino se subieron a su espalda. Juguetonamente rodando al suelo con ellos, Peeta miró a Katniss y se rió. – Bueno, aquí están sus descendientes.

– ¡Tío Peetan! ¡Deja de hacerme cosquillas! – La niña gritó, sus rizos dorados se derramaban sobre su rostro mientras retorcía la cabeza de un lado a otro bajo su asalto cómico.

– Te ayudaré, Teesa. – El niño gritó como un verdadero héroe salvando a una damisela en apuros, comenzando su propio ataque de cosquillas en Peeta.

Katniss y Maysilee se rieron y observaron a los tres revolcarse en la hierba. En última instancia, los dos niños ganaron la batalla de cosquillas, conspirados contra su tío. Peeta sucumbió ante el hecho de que lo superaban en número y pidió ayuda mientras se reía. Levantándose del césped, Peeta limpió las pequeñas hojas de hierba de su traje de baño y miró a Katniss.

– Estos dos pequeños maniáticos son mis sobrinos, Theresa y Timothy. – Luego maniobró rápidamente hacia ellos, como si fuera a reiniciar el juego de cosquillas.

Ambos saltaron hacia atrás y se rieron. Peeta se agachó y pasó un brazo por encima de cada uno de sus hombros. – Ella es Molly... quiero decir, Katniss. – Katniss sacudió la cabeza y se echó a reír –. Será mejor que sean amables con ella. No creo que quiera ser atacada hoy por ninguno de los dos.

La niña miró a Katniss y tiró de su vestido de verano.

– Me gusta tu vestido, Cat-nip.

Katniss se arrodilló y le sonrió a la pequeña belleza de rostro pecoso.

– Bueno, me gusta mucho tu vestido, también, Theresa.

– ¿Tienías un vestido adis cuando tienías tres?

– No tan bonito como el que estás usando.

Theresa echó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Katniss, dejándola casi fuera de balance. Katniss se rió y abrazó a la niña.

Como un mini-caballero, Timothy ofreció su mano para estrechar la de Katniss.

– ¿Eres la nova del tío Peetan?

Katniss le sonrió a Peeta y luego miró al niño mientras ella le estrechaba la mano.

– No, pero soy la novia de su amigo.

– Somos gemelos, – dijo Timothy con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro.

– Pensé que lo eran. – Katniss sonrió –. Pero, ustedes dos son los pequeños gemelos más lindos que he conocido.

– ¿Quieres venir con nosotros a nadear, Cat-mip? – Preguntó Timothy, sus ojos brillaban mientras se quitaba un mechón de pelo rubio sudoroso lejos de su frente.

– Hmm – El niño sonrió y esperó ansiosamente su respuesta. Ella le dio un suave pellizco rápido a su nariz –. Creo que lo haré. Deja que vaya adentro para ponerme el traje de baño, y vuelvo.

Ambos niños saltaron arriba y abajo, aplaudiendo con una evidente alegría. Katniss se abrió paso entre la multitud de trabajadores y se dirigió hacia las escaleras para ponerse su traje de baño. Tomando cuidado de no enojar a Gale, se puso una remera de la Universidad del Ohio, escarlata y gris, por encima de su bikini. Después de quitarse el maquillaje de su cara, salió con despreocupación.

Los dos niños – ya estaban en la piscina con Peeta – salpicándose alegremente mientras él hacia el buen intento de actuar como un tiburón. Sumergido bajo el agua, tendió sus manos sobre su cabeza mientras se zambullía hacia ellos.

– ¡Cat-nip está aquí! – Gritó Theresa.

Peeta vio a Katniss y se rió.

– ¿Te gustó mi interpretación de tiburón?

– Fue decente, – respondió ella mientras se metía al agua. Ella sonrió –. Pero estoy segura de que podría hacer una mejor.

Él sonrió y arqueó una ceja con incredulidad.

– Oh, ¿Así lo piensas?

– No, – ella sonrió –. Es broma.

Él se rió y tomó una gran pelota de playa multicolor.

– Está bien, entonces, ¿Que tal un juego amistoso de voleibol en la piscina? – Le dirigió una sonrisa –. Chicas contra chicos, por supuesto.

Katniss levantó la barbilla con desafío

– Empieza, Mellark.

Con los dos equipos situados a cada lado de la red, el juego comenzó. Los niños chillaron en un fuerte estallido de risa cuando Katniss se levantó de un salto, disparó la pelota sobre la cabeza de Peeta y le sacó sus gafas de sol de su rostro.

Después de que Peeta saliera a la superficie de las profundas sombras, sus ojos estaban fijos en Katniss mientras sonreía con una promesa garantizada de represalia.

Ella con rapidez chocó los cinco con Theresa y le disparó a Peeta una sonrisa – muy satisfecha de sí misma por el punto ganado para las chicas.

Arrojando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Timothy, Peeta le susurró algo al oído. Tiró sus gafas de sol a una silla de playa y miró a Katniss con una astuta sonrisa. Ella sabía que estaba tramando algo para nada bueno. Ella sacudió la cabeza y se echó a reír. Antes de que pudiera advertirle a Theresa de las intenciones maliciosas de su tío, una ola de agua salpicó su cara – cortesía de Peeta.

Katniss dejó escapar un grito de asombro, escupiendo agua de su boca. Le lanzó a Peeta una sonrisa y le salpicó de regreso. Con toda su pequeña fuerza, Timothy lanzó la pelota de playa sobre la red, marcando un malvado punto para los chicos.

Sorprendida por el repentino ataque, Theresa comenzó a llorar con histérica. Sin dudarlo, Peeta nadó hacia ella y la tomó en sus brazos. Posándose en las escaleras de la piscina, Peeta la acunó.

– Theresa, tío Peeta lo siente, cariño. No era mi intención asustarte.

– Tío Pe...snf –snf tío Peetan, haces daño a Cat-nip, – resolló.

– No, Theresa, no me ha hecho daño. – Katniss abrió los brazos, persuadiéndola para que se sentara con ella. Theresa se sentó en el regazo de Katniss –. Él sólo me salpicó, eso es todo. Theresa volvió a resollar.

– Tío Peetan es mala persona, debes golpearlo.

Peeta juguetonamente frunció el ceño mientras sus ojos se abrieron.

– ¿Crees que me debe golpear?

Theresa se rió y asintió. Peeta miró a Katniss y se encogió de hombros, señalando su brazo.

– Supongo que Haymitch y Effie están criando algunos niños hostiles, – dijo riendo –. Da tu mejor tiro, muñeca.

Sonriendo, Katniss actuó como si lo golpeaba y Peeta gritó en su mejor voz de herido.

Theresa rió, muy satisfecha por el golpe.

– ¿Mamá dijo que hiciste llorar a mi hija, Peeta?

Peeta se dio la vuelta y sonrió.

– Oye, Eff. Sí, la asusté un poco, pero ella está bien ahora. ¿No es así, pequeña? – Le hizo cosquillas a los pies de Theresa.

Ella rió y alejó sus pies de él.

– La nova del tío Peetan lo golpeó por mí.

Con un movimiento de su brazo, Effie le hizo señas a Timothy para salir de la piscina. Luego echó su largo cabello rubio por encima del hombro, arqueó una ceja curiosa y sonrió en dirección de Peeta.

– Ella no es mi novia, – Peeta rió, poniéndose de pie –. Ella es la novia de Gale. Katniss, esta es mi maravillosa cuñada, Effie.

Sosteniendo la mano de Theresa en la suya, Katniss se puso de pie y le sonrió.

– Es un placer conocerte.

– El placer es todo mío, – dijo ella, devolviendo la sonrisa.

– Tus hijos son adorables, – dijo Katniss.

– Gracias, pero apuesto a que vas a disentir cuando estén gritando y luchando entre ellos por una caja o algo así de loco.

Katniss rió. Volviéndose a Peeta, una sonrisa traviesa se deslizó por la boca de Effie. La amenaza en sus ojos le dijo que no vaya allí, pero ella lo hizo. Ella volvió hacia Katniss.

– Katniss, ¿tienes alguna hermana o amigas que Peeta podría estar interesado en salir?

Katniss miró a Peeta.

– ¿Asunto familiar en curso?

Cruzando sus brazos, Peeta sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

– Bingo.

Katniss se rió y miró a Effie.

– Tengo una hermana, pero ella ya está casada. Puedo llamar a unas amigas sin embargo.

– Perfecto, – respondió Effie, poniendo su mano en el brazo de Peeta. Con eso, Theresa tiró de la pierna a Effie mientras se frotaba los ojos soñolientos. Effie la recogió. – Katniss, asegúrate de llamarlas pronto. Mi cuñado se está haciendo muy viejo para seguir siendo soltero, – bromeó y se fue a un ritmo bastante rápido hacia la puerta trasera.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, Peeta sonrió y le entregó una toalla a Katniss.

– Ella es... difícil, mi cuñada.

– Ella parece agradable. – Katniss aceptó la toalla de él mientras trataba de alejar la mirada de su tatuaje ahora que estaba húmedo y brillante a la luz del sol. Dejando escapar un suspiro, tragó saliva y reorientó sus ojos de nuevo a su rostro –. Me parece gracioso que todo el mundo esté tratando de conectarte con alguien.

– Sí, cuéntamelo a mí. Ellos tienen esta cosa rara de que esté soltero en estos momentos.

Cuando Katniss estaba a punto de preguntarle si quería que llamara a algunas amigas para él, Gale serpenteó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura por detrás y le besó el cuello. Sorprendida, dio un salto y se rió de su repentino shock. El resto de los pescadores se pasearon por el jardín luciendo bronceados, cansados y un poco ebrios.

Después de una ligera conversación respecto a la cantidad de pescado que cada hombre atrapó y un poco más de burlas a Peeta por no poder asistir, el grupo se dispersó mientras todos se fueron a tomar una ducha.

– Así que fuiste a nadar veo, – comentó Gale, sacándose la camiseta de su cuerpo mientras él y Katniss entraban a su habitación. Al cerrar la puerta detrás de él, se quitó el resto de la ropa y la arrojó a una pila.

– Muy buena observación, – ella rió.

Gale fue al baño, abrió la ducha y se metió.

– Espero que hayas mantenido el cuerpo que me pertenece cubierto alrededor de mi amigo,– dijo.

Katniss puso los ojos en blanco y buscó en su bolso por un vestido en particular de gasa roja que había traído. Era uno que su madre le había comprado para ella en su último viaje a California para ver a su hermana. Sonrió cuando lo encontró, sosteniéndolo contra su cuerpo mientras se miraba al espejo.

– No me estás contestando, Katniss. ¿Te cubriste?

Al entrar al cuarto de baño, dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración.

– Gale, ¿qué ves ahora? – Preguntó, señalándole con la mano su cuerpo, su voz tenía un toque de irritación por la pregunta. Estaba claro que no estaba desnudando demasiada piel.

– ¿Qué es lo que veo en este momento? Veo el culo de mi caliente novia colgando por debajo de su camiseta universitaria. Entonces, ¿por qué no te metes en la ducha y le das a tu hombre lo que necesita?

– ¿Crees que voy a tener sexo contigo ahora? – preguntó, con los ojos sobresalidos –. Hay una maldita cantidad de personas abajo.

– Entra en la ducha, Katniss, – ordenó simplemente.

– ¿Qué diablos está mal contigo, Gale? Te dije que no.

– Vamos, Kat. Sólo que es difícil para mí verte luciendo eso y no querer follar por allí, – le respondió con calma mientras salía de la ducha. Se acercó donde estaba, apoyada contra el lavabo **–**. No pude dejar de pensar en ti mientras no estaba. Presionando su cuerpo contra el de ella, rápidamente metió la mano en el fondo de su bikini, asegurándose de deslizar sus dedos dentro de ella. Un débil gemido escapó de sus labios mientras trataba de empujarlo.– Ves, te gusta eso. – Su voz era ronca mientras rozaba sus labios sobre los de ella. Deslizando sus dedos dentro y fuera, usó su otra mano para deslizar la parte inferior del bikini más allá de sus muslos –. Esto es mío. De nadie más, Katniss. Mío, – gimió contra su mejilla.

Mientras lo rechazaba de nuevo, alguien llamó a la puerta del dormitorio. Disparándole a Katniss una mirada dura, Gale tiró una toalla del estante, la colocó alrededor de su cintura y se acercó tranquilamente a contestar. Era Finnick, haciéndole saber que un potencial cliente estaba deseoso de hablar con él sobre un plan de productos. A los cinco minutos, Gale se vistió y salió por la puerta para ir a hablar de negocios. Katniss se quedó sola en la habitación preguntándose en que fue transformado el hombre, a quien amaba desesperadamente.

Para el momento que Katniss calmó sus nervios, se duchó y se preparó, eran las siete y cuarto, y la fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo. Fiel a las palabras de Gale, tenían que haber sido al menos 150 personas repartidas por toda la propiedad. Se abrió paso entre la multitud de rostros irreconocibles mientras lo buscaba. Cuando no pudo encontrarlo entre las masas, se sentó en uno de los bares establecidos en el patio.

Después de beber un trago de tequila, una leve punzada de culpa por no darle lo poco que había pedido Gale de ella golpeó la boca de su estómago. Emocionalmente él se había ocupado de ella en los momentos más difíciles de su vida, constantemente felicitándola – ya sea acerca de sus atributos físicos y educativos – y hacer que lo quiera por nada económico. Sexo en la casa de alguien – ya sea con personas o no – no debería haber sido un problema en su mente.

Antes que las deficiencias que sentía sobre sí misma en cuanto a su relación cortaran profundamente su corazón, Katniss alcanzó a ver a Peeta desde el otro lado de la piscina, hablando con un grupo de mujeres. Mientras conversaba con ellas, usaba sus manos en íntimas maneras – un ligero toque en su nuca para llamar la atención, un roce casual en su brazo al hablar, o presionar ligeramente la parte baja de su espalda cuando se reía – y las mujeres se rendían cuando lo hacía. Katniss tragó saliva cuando él miró en su dirección, capturando su mirada fija en él. Ella lo vio excusarse del ansioso grupo aspirante–a–futura–señora–de–Peeta–Mellark mientras se abría camino hacia ella.

Casualmente vestido con una camisa de lino blanco y pantalones cortos de color caqui, él se acercó a ella con una sonrisa y se apoyó en la barra.

– Me parece imposible que una mujer tan bella como tu luces esta noche esté sentada aquí sola.

Sin perder el ritmo, Katniss se echó a reír.

– Eres un verdadero entendido en saber qué decir y qué hacer con las mujeres.

Él arqueó una ceja y sonrió con aire satisfecho.

– No sé nada de eso, sin embargo, soy un entendido en hacer los sándwiches de jamón más deliciosos del mundo, – se rió y también lo hizo Katniss. Sosteniendo su mirada, tomó un largo trago de su cerveza –. Pero, en serio, ¿dónde está el hombre que debería estar sentado a tu lado en este preciso momento?

Ella contempló la multitud de nuevo.

– Está por algún lugar.

Cuando los ojos de Peeta recorrieron sus invitados intentando localizar a Gale, sus ojos se fijaron en Madge Undersee. Ella estaba haciendo su camino hacia él y Katniss, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Él rápidamente se excusó de Katniss, haciéndole saber que estaría de vuelta.

Madge puso los ojos en blanco mientras Peeta se acercaba.

– ¿Has venido a darme una advertencia? – Se puso de puntillas y le pellizcó el lóbulo. Él retrocedió, alejándose de ella –. Porque no hay necesidad de hacerlo. Ya he sido advertida a fondo por Gale para que actúe como si no lo conociera por toda la noche y que también esté lejos de su pequeña novia de allí.

Peeta la observó, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado con sus ojos duros.

– Oh, ¿verdad? Entonces ¿por qué sólo pareces como si fueras a decirle algo a ella?

– ¿Una chica no puede conseguir una bebida en el bar? – Preguntó, efectuando una sonrisa burlona y venenosa.

– Ve a una de las otras barras, Madge. – Él se inclinó a su oído, bajando la voz hasta un susurro helado –. Eres una puta serpiente. No creas que no pueda verlo a través de ti. – Dio un paso atrás –. Mantente alejada de ella. ¿Me entiendes?

Echó su cabello rubio sobre su hombro y se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

– Madge, mírame a los ojos y dime si ves a un hombre que fácilmente puede rasgar todo tu mundo en pedazos.

Ella enarcó una ceja con sus ojos color verde.

– ¿Qué diablos se supone que significa, Peeta?

– Esto significa que Industrias Mellark es un benefactor importante en la compañía de tu padre. Tengo más del setenta y cinco por ciento de sus acciones. Voy a vender todas y cada una de ellas el lunes con una rápida llamada telefónica. – Se inclinó más cerca, y ella dio un paso atrás –. Wall Street tendrá un día de campo, y el martes, tú y tu familia va a mendigar las sobras en los callejones de Harlem.

Ella tomó una indignada respiración mientras sus labios se elevaban en las esquinas.

– ¡No lo harías!

– Pruébame, maldita sea. – Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia Haymitch.

– Whoa, chico, luces furioso.

Peeta miró donde Katniss se quedó sentada en el bar.

– Estoy bien. ¿Qué pasa? – Resolló.

– Mamá te necesita en la cocina, – dijo, pasándose la mano por el cabello –. No sé, algo acerca de alguien en la puerta tratando de entrar a la propiedad que no está en la lista autorizada.

Katniss asintió con la cabeza en la dirección de Peeta cuando captó su mirada desde el otro lado de la piscina. Tenía arriba un dedo haciéndole saber que estaría de regreso. Lo vio desaparecer con rapidez entre la multitud, haciendo su camino hacia la casa. Reconoció la mujer con la que estaba hablando del bar un par de días atrás. Se preguntó por qué iba a invitar a su ex a la fiesta o por qué ella iba a aparecer. Era obvio para Katniss que todavía tenían asuntos que resolver.

Mientras Katniss pedía una bebida, un hombre alto y musculoso alrededor de su edad se acercó a ella, el olor a alcohol filtrándose de sus poros era claro. Alejándose un mechón de su cabello castaño de su frente, le dio una sonrisa torcida.

– Una fiesta bastante bonita, ¿verdad?

Katniss lo miró mientras aceptaba su cerveza del barman.

– Sí, lo es, –sonrió.

– ¿Así que estás aquí con alguien, o soy el hombre más jodidamente afortunado en esta fiesta que ha tropezado con una chica soltera y caliente?

Ese es un piropo de asesino, imbécil, pensó.

– Lo siento, estoy aquí con alguien.

Él soltó un bufido.

– ¿Quién? Porque conozco a todo el mundo aquí. Tal vez tenga que darle una paliza.

Esto está mejorando por momentos.

– Gale Hawthorne. - El hombre frunció el ceño. – Tú no estás con Gale Hawthorne. Él todavía está con Madge Undersee. – Tomó un largo trago de su bebida –. Por lo menos yo pensaba que lo estaba.

Ahora tienes mi atención, idiota.

– ¿Quién es Madge Undersee?

– ¿Conoces a Peeta?

Katniss asintió rápidamente.

– Ella es la pieza de carne de primera calidad de cabello rubio que estaba hablando con él en la piscina.

Este idiota está definitivamente borracho.

– No, debes estar confundido. La mujer con la que Peeta estaba hablando es su ex–novia, no la de Gale.

El hombre rotundamente negó con la cabeza.

– Peeta nunca ha salido con Madge. Crecimos juntos, no puede soportarla. – Bebió otro trago antes de continuar –. He pasado muchas fiestas del Cuatro de Julio en esta casa, – le señaló con el dedo a través del patio –. Y he sido testigo de Gale y Madge saliendo de esa misma casa de huéspedes muchas mañanas después, apenas vestidos. Ellos definitivamente follaban.

Mientras se ponía de pie, aturdida ante lo que acababa de descubrir, Katniss trató de tragar. Su garganta sentía como si unas cuchillas afiladas se deslizaran hacia su esófago.

– ¿Hey, quieres darme tu número o qué?

Sin mirar atrás, Katniss se abrió paso entre la multitud. Sus voces chirriantes, sus risas y rostros joviales eran un borrón, una completa distorsión en su mente. Una fina capa de sudor goteaba sobre su carne mientras el pánico surgía. Se dirigió hacia el llamativo resplandor de la casa. Al pasar por la cocina, vio a Peeta hablando con su madre. Él miró en dirección a ella mientras irrumpía la sala. Cuando Katniss dobló la esquina de la sala, el aire salió de sus pulmones mientras su corazón se desplomaba en una desgarradora ráfaga de efervescencia al ver a Gale con Madge. El órgano sufrió otro duro golpe al ver a Madge curvando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Gale, atrayéndolo hacia ella y entonces sucedió – el beso. Incapaz de comprender plenamente lo que estaba sucediendo, Katniss se llevó una mano a la boca mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Incapaz de presenciar su intercambio, se dio la vuelta, chocando su cuerpo contra el pecho de Peeta. Él la agarró por los brazos, moviendo los ojos hacia su rostro y luego por encima del hombro mientras se estrechaban sobre Gale y Madge.

– Yo... yo... me tengo que ir, – Katniss exhaló, su voz sangrado de dolor –. Por favor. Llámame un taxi, – le rogó mientras rápidamente se dirigía a la parte delantera de la casa y a la puerta.

Sacando de su bolsillo las llaves, Peeta la siguió por detrás. Cuando salió, se encontró con ella tratando de recuperar el aliento sentada en el porche con su cabeza apoyada entre sus piernas.

Él se acercó y se arrodilló junto a ella. Colocándole una mano debajo de su barbilla, levantó su rostro para encontrarse con el suyo.

– Deja que te lleve, – susurró.

Ella sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia.

– No, tu... tu fiesta... – Ella se secó las lágrimas que ahora fluían de sus ojos –. No puedes irte. Te ruego que me llames un taxi o pídele a tu conductor que me lleve de regreso.

Con la mano aún en su barbilla, la miró a los ojos.

– Mi chofer no está aquí en este momento y no te voy a enviar de vuelta a la ciudad en un taxi. No estoy preocupado por la fiesta, sólo deja que te lleve de vuelta.

Sin decir una palabra, Katniss tragó saliva, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la entrada de su casa. Él la dirigió hacia su BMW y abrió la puerta para ella. Se acomodó en el asiento y lo vio mientras caminaba alrededor del auto, todavía aturdida por lo que acababa de ver.

Las dos horas y media de regreso a Manhattan fueron en silencio sin decir una palabra. A medida que el cielo se fundía en tonos de naranja, púrpura y rosa con el sol poniente, Peeta buscó en su mente algo para decir, sabiendo que él desempeñó un papel en hacerle creer a Katniss que Madge era su novia. Su dolor era tan tangible que le daba náuseas. Mirándola, sabía que tenía que explicarlo.

Cuando se detuvo en una plaza de aparcamiento frente a su edificio, cerró los ojos por un instante y respiró.

– Perdón por haberte mentido, – susurró. Katniss lentamente alejó su mirada de la ventana.

– ¿Crees que estoy enojada contigo por esto? – Su tono era tan bajo como lo fue el suyo, pero el impacto por su disculpa colgaba en su voz.

– ¿Cómo no estarlo? Te mentí para cubrirlo esa noche. Aunque no sabía que todavía estaba... – Él respiró hondo y se detuvo por un segundo. Katniss sabía lo que no quería decir –. Sabía quién era ella, por eso la saque afuera. No quería que... te lastimara, Katniss. Lo siento mucho.

Ella observó a sus ojos azules sin parpadear.

– No me conoces en absoluto, Peeta, – resopló, quitándose las lágrimas de sus mejillas –. No era tu responsabilidad, decirme la verdad, sino que era de él. Así que por favor no sientas la necesidad de pedirme disculpas.

Al bajar del auto, Katniss se detuvo cuando su mirada se deslizó hacia la explosión roja y azul vibrante como estrellas fugaces en el cielo. Los peatones parados en las aceras gritaban, aplaudiendo por la exhibición de fuegos artificiales explotando en toda la ciudad.

Peeta apagó el motor, encendió sus luces de emergencia y la siguió hasta la entrada de su edificio.

Ella repentinamente se detuvo, llevándose las manos por su cabello mientras comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

– Ni siquiera tengo mis llaves. Mi cartera y bolso se encuentran todavía en tu casa.

Notando la visible angustia de Katniss, el portero se acercó a ella con preocupación. Peeta le explicó la situación. A los diez minutos, la administración – sabiendo que ella era realmente un residente del edificio – le dio un nuevo juego de llaves.

Queriendo asegurarse que llegara bien, Peeta la siguió hasta el ascensor y la acompañó hasta la puerta. Vio cómo ella temblaba, tratando de deslizar la llave en la cerradura. Puso su mano sobre la de ella esforzándose para calmarla. Tomó la llave de ella y abrió la puerta. De pie en el umbral, sus ojos observaron sus movimientos a través de su apartamento mientras se paseaba con nerviosismo de un lado al otro.

Cuando Katniss volvió hacia él, Peeta se acercó a ella. El fuerte chasquido de la puerta al cerrarse detrás de él hizo eco en todo el apartamento.

– Gracias por traerme a casa – dijo ella, su voz era suave.

Mirándola, con la voz llena de preocupación dijo

– ¿Estás segura de que vas a estar bien?

Katniss desvió su mirada vidriosa al suelo.

Peeta bajó la cabeza y la obligó a mirarlo. Sus ojos azules se movieron hacia sus labios y Katniss pudo ver los pensamientos en movimiento detrás de ellos. Ella lo sabía. Con su aliento enganchándose en su garganta, su ritmo cardíaco se disparó, revoloteando a niveles altísimos, mientras él tiernamente le acariciaba la mejilla, ella llevó su mano hacia arriba y suavemente la colocó sobre la suya, apoyándose en su calor y empapándose con él.

– Katniss, – susurró, apoyando su frente contra la de ella mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Cuando se abrieron, ella clavó su vista en la de él, sus respiraciones aceleradas se mezclaba, calientes, cálidas y tan cerca ahora. La energía que fluía sin hacer ruido a su alrededor era sofocante. Él se acercó más, su brazo rodeó la parte baja de su espalda, tirando de ella al calor de su cuerpo. Peeta se inclinó para besarla – su corazón golpeaba en su pecho – pero ni su cuerpo ni su mente permitieron que un minuto pasara sin cumplir su deseo o su necesidad. Katniss abrió los labios para protestar, pero fue un gemido que se filtró a través de ellos mientras su boca cubría la de ella, su lengua comenzó un suave ataque en sus labios. Su boca se movió debajo de la de él, arrastrando su delicioso sabor. Ella sintió que se hundía en el placer del beso mientras el toque de él destruía su determinación y el último pedacito de autocontrol que le quedaba. A pesar de la confusión tejiendo a través de su mente, su cuerpo estaba tomando la decisión por ella.

Sin. Preguntar. Nada.

Mientras Peeta la besaba, podía saborear la dulzura de sus labios y bebió de ella como si fuera el mejor de los vinos tintos. Sus manos se movieron por sus brazos a la parte posterior de su cuello, dejando un rastro de fuego contra su piel. Un denso estremecimiento de placer rebotó alrededor de él, corriendo por su sangre desde el toque de sus dedos entrelazados entre ellos en su cabello. Un gemido retumbó en su garganta ante la sensación de sus suaves senos contra su pecho. El aroma de su piel y la sensación de su curvado cuerpo encajando perfectamente en sus brazos lo enviaron a un lugar que nunca supo que existía. Sus dedos exploraron su cabello ondulado mientras el beso se profundizaba, su cabello se sentía exactamente como imaginaba que lo haría, como una jodida y pura seda. Katniss agarró su camisa mientras él caminaba hacia atrás, presionándola contra la pared y arrastrando la lengua por su boca. Peeta la besó como si lo hubieran hecho miles de veces – como si le hubiese pertenecido a él. La besó de la manera que había imaginado que lo haría desde el momento en que la vio – desde el momento que supo que la necesitaba.

– Eres tan hermosa – Gimió. Sus labios se movieron sobre su mandíbula mientras sus manos viajaban a su cintura –. Te deseo más de lo que he deseado algo en toda mi puta vida.

Katniss casi se derritió por sus palabras, presionó su cuerpo contra el suyo, tensándose por más, queriendo más. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás mientras su boca se deslizaba a un lado de su cuello, trazando la pendiente de su clavícula y presionando besos contra su carne. Cuando metió la mano bajo el dobladillo de su vestido y empezó a acariciar su cadera, el corazón de Katniss casi se detuvo. Se le erizó la piel en sus brazos mientras envolvía sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, una mano de él sostenía su nuca y la otra le apretaba el muslo. Oleadas de calor cayeron en cascada sobre su cuerpo tembloroso, cada toque era un susurro destructivo contra su piel. El barrido lánguido de su lengua se deslizó de nuevo a su boca. Chupando su labio inferior, se tragó sus gemidos de placer mientras la sostenía más cerca. Sus sentidos se empaparon con el aroma, tacto, gusto y los gloriosos gemidos que provenían de Peeta.

Peeta Mellark... el amigo de Gale – alguien que él había conocido y vuelto cercano. Si Gale se enteraba – a pesar de sus malas acciones hacia ella – seguramente enloquecería. De repente, Katniss estaba fuera de equilibrio, sin saber lo que estaba haciendo. Las brillantes imágenes de Gale y su vida juntos invadieron su mente. Esto era malo, y lo sabía. Dos errores no computan un bien en su cabeza – nunca. Una ola de culpa mezclada con ira por Gale y por ella misma tomó control. Aunque su cuerpo luchó contra ellas –y luchó con fuerza – tuvo que parar.

– Nosotros... no puedo... Peeta, – finalmente susurró, apenas forzando las palabras a través de su labios. Alejándose, sus ojos azules estaban oscuros y vacilaron con lujuria, Peeta buscó en su rostro. Tenía los labios hinchados por el beso, y su respiración era tan desigual como la suya. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, sin embargo, vio la pasión allí. Su corazón se rompió una y mil veces por la expresión de su rostro. No la quería lastimar. Él asintió con la cabeza mientras sus dedos se deslizaron por sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus manos cayeron a los costados, llevándose su calor con ellas. – Lo siento, – susurró ella, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

– No, Katniss, yo –

– Por favor, Peeta, sólo vete. Necesito que te vayas, – sorbió, todavía incapaz de mirar su rostro.

El aire se erizó con inquietud entre ellos durante un largo tiempo. Peeta trató desesperadamente de despegar su lengua del techo de su boca y tratar de decir algo –cualquier cosa – que arreglara la situación, pero no pudo. Las palabras – las palabras correctas – no existían en su mente.

Y esto, él lo sabía.

Pasándose una mano nerviosa por su cabello, se dio la vuelta, alcanzó la puerta y reaciamente hizo su camino fuera.

Katniss temblaba mientras se encorvaba intentando recuperar el aliento. Cerró los ojos, tratando desesperadamente de bloquear la culpa, alejarla y purgarla de su sistema. Su tez se vació de todo color, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos e hinchados de tanto llorar. Su estómago estaba enroscado alrededor de sí mismo con disgusto – no sólo de lo que acababa de hacer, sino también de la sensación que en el fondo de su mente, en alguna parte... sabía que se sintió bien. Dios, se había sentido tan bien besarlo, tocarlo y dejar que la tocara. Hundió el rostro entre sus manos y lloró mientras las oleadas de culpabilidad se estrellaban por todos los miembros de su cuerpo.

Sintiéndose mentalmente drenada por todo esto, se acercó y se derrumbó en el sofá, tratando de recuperar la compostura mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de la cara. Una parte de ella se sentía como si estuviera muriendo mientras las nítidas imágenes de Gale besando a Madge daban vuelta por su cabeza. Mirando el techo, Katniss se preguntó si de alguna manera se había engañado a sí misma pensando que Gale no le era infiel. Sus instintos enviaban chispas a través de su mente de las últimas semanas, pero su maldita corazonada estaba en contra de escuchar las sirenas de alarma apagarse.

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta la despertó de la pesadilla que estaba esperado despertar. Antes de que pudiera responder, la puerta se abrió. Gale estaba de pie en el pasillo con sus maletas. Tragándose la bilis que subía por su garganta, pudo sentir el pulso en su estómago cuando se levantó con rapidez desde el sofá. Al cerrar la puerta detrás de él, sus ojos la encontraron y se bloquearon en los suyos a través de la sala.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Preguntó, mirándolo –. Quiero que te vayas.

– Tienes que dejarme explicártelo.

– ¿Dejarte explicar? ¡La besaste! – se mofó, con los ojos desorbitados.

– Ella me dio un beso – corrigió.

– ¡Eso es mierda! Quiero que te vayas, – le gritó y señaló la puerta.

– Vas a dejar que me explique. – Caminó por la habitación, reduciendo la distancia entre ellos.

– La besaste, – gritó ella, apuñalando un dedo en su pecho –. ¡Lo vi con mis propios ojos!

Él la agarró por la muñeca y se acercó.

– Lo que viste fue a ella inclinándose para besarme. No me viste empujarla lejos, Katniss, – exhaló, su voz era baja y constante.

– ¿Y se supone que debo creerlo? – Estuvo a punto de gritar –. ¡Me has mentido sobre ella siendo la novia de Peeta!

Ella se fue derecho a la cocina, pero él la tomó por los hombros.

– No te dije acerca de ella esa noche porque no quería que te sintieras incómoda mientras estaba allí.

De inmediato ella se echó hacia atrás y abiertamente se le quedó mirando.

– No estoy bromeando, Katniss. No quise que supieras que ella fue alguien con quien solía salir. Sabía que si lo descubrías esa noche, te hubieses querido ir. Pensé que no era gran cosa, – dijo, dando un paso más cerca.

Ella retrocedió, casi tropezando.

– Nena, no estoy mintiendo, – continuó –. Ella está jodidamente obsesionada conmigo. ¿Crees que lo haría con ella a la intemperie, sabiendo que tú estabas allí? Katniss lo miró, con la boca abierta. Él se pasó las manos por su cabello. – No quise decir eso. Salía del baño, y ella preguntó si podía hablar conmigo por un minuto. Estuve de acuerdo y antes de darme cuenta, me empujó hacia ella y me besó. Eso es lo que viste, nena. Juro por Dios que la aparté. Debes haberte dado la vuelta antes de que lo hiciera.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, la mano de Katniss corrió a su boca mientras se echaba a llorar. El dolor rebotó a través de su corazón, el dolor, literalmente, golpeando a través de su cuerpo. ¿Podría haber hecho una suposición demasiado pronto de los pocos segundos que vio de su beso? Nunca se había sentido tan confundida.

– Incluso le advertí cuando llegó a la fiesta que se mantuviera alejada de mí y de ti, – susurró, acercándose con cautela y levantando su mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

Todavía llorando, ella desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir.

– Le acabo de dar a Peeta el infierno por traerte de vuelta aquí sin mi permiso.

La cabeza de Katniss se levantó.

– ¿Tú... lo viste? – Preguntó ella, tragando saliva.

– Sí, lo vi salir al frente, – respondió, enterrando la cara en su cuello –. No deberías haberte ido con él, Katniss.

Ella se apartó de nuevo, sus ojos grises estaban muy abiertos.

– ¿No crees que te hubieras ido si me hubieras visto hacer lo mismo?

– No estoy seguro, – hizo una pausa, mordiéndose el labio inferior, como si estuviera deliberando qué decir –. Sólo sé que no me gusta que te trajera a casa sin decirme nada y que tu, de hecho, te marcharas con él.

Sus rasgos se transformaron por el impacto de sus palabras.

– ¿Estás enojado conmigo por marcharme, Gale?

– Jesús, bebé, no estoy enojado contigo. – Él se acercó y le pasó la mano por su cuello –. Sólo quiero que me creas. Ella no significa nada para mí. – Acercándose más aún, respiró contra su mejilla mientras sus manos se movían hasta su cintura –. Me aparté, Katniss. Juro que lo hice. Sólo que no lo viste. – Movió suavemente su boca sobre sus labios, y su voz era suplicante mientras la besaba –. Te quiero más que a nada en este mundo. Nunca te haría daño, nena. Por favor, tienes que creerme. Joder, te amo.

Él inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, inclinado su cuerpo hacia él y deslizó su boca por su cuello

– Gale, por favor, – ella gimió, aferrándose a su camisa –. Dios, por favor, Gale, no me mientas, – rogó mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

– Nena, no estoy mintiendo. – Él arrastró sus manos debajo de su vestido y lo sacó sobre su cabeza –. Joder, te amo, Katniss. Eres mi mundo. No puedo perderte, – susurró en su boca, su respiración entrecortada contra la de ella –. Siento que hayas tenido que ver eso.

Sus propias indiscreciones con Peeta la penetraron mientras miraba los ojos grises de Gale, el oxígeno pareció evaporarse de sus pulmones. La culpa se empujó como una lanza de hielo a través de su corazón.

– Dime que me crees, – exhaló pesadamente, arrodillándose lentamente mientras arremolinaba su lengua en círculos hipnóticos por su estómago. Luego deslizó sus bragas más allá de sus muslos –. Dime que me crees, cariño.

Se sentía tan desgarrada en lo que quería creer y lo que había hecho con Peeta.

– Sí, te creo, – exclamó –. Lo siento mucho, Gale. Lo siento mucho.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, le arrancó la ropa interior de su cuerpo, la levantó del suelo y la llevó a su cama. Él abrió sus piernas, sosteniéndola en su lugar, mientras su lengua lamió su punto dolorosamente placentero. Su cuerpo se retorció contra su boca y se movió por sí misma mientras él agarraba sus caderas, chupando, lamiendo y saboreando su esencia misma. Sus músculos convulsionaron tanto con éxtasis como con culpa cuando sus dedos se deslizaron dentro y fuera de su caliente calor. Necesitando librarse de la vergüenza que sentía y quererlo dentro de ella en ese momento, ella se esforzó para levantarse.

– Gale, te quiero ahora, – ella gimió, deslizándose contra las almohadas.

Él se quitó el resto de su ropa, se metió a la cama y se hundió dentro de ella. Ella lo agarró de sus bíceps, echando la cabeza hacia atrás por la sensación de él latiendo en su carne caliente. Él cerró su boca sobre la de ella y ahogó sus gemidos mientras cerraba los ojos. Y entonces sucedió, la visión de Peeta besándola, la sensación de su lengua aterciopelada, el cálido toque de sus dedos por todo su cuerpo, cada uno de sus pensamientos fueron consumidos por él. Gale estaba encima de ella, pero lo único que podía sentir, tocar, oler y probar era a Peeta.

Katniss se detuvo debajo de Gale, todo su cuerpo se congeló.

– ¿Qué sucede? – respiró en su oído, sin dejar de moverse sobre ella.

– Siento que voy a vomitar. – Ella se deslizó fuera de él y corrió al cuarto de baño.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro y se acostó sobre su espalda.

– ¿Qué carajo, Kat?

Cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, cayó de rodillas frente al retrete mientras ardientes lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y las náuseas amenazaban con desbordarse. Colocando el codo en el retrete, enterró sus manos en su cabello, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Se sentó allí durante unos segundos, unos minutos, tal vez unas pocas horas. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando finalmente se puso de pie. Se acercó al espejo y se quedó mirando su reflejo. Después de arrojar un poco de agua en su rostro, se dirigió hacia su habitación, donde Gale ya se había quedado dormido. En silencio se metió a la cama con él, acurrucó las mantas sobre su cuerpo, con la esperanza de conciliar el sueño y rezando para que no se estuviera metiendo en algo que no podría controlar.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Uy uy uy! Ya quiero leer sus comentarios, sin embargo ¡la besó! **

**Gracias por preocuparse, mi familiar esta mejor, ya está de alta, así que estamos volviendo a la normalidad…**

**Gracias por leer, por marcar como favorita, seguir y sobre todo por tomarse esos minutos para comentar la historia, sus comentarios son mi combustible…**

**Adelanto:**

– Porque necesito saber que no te obligué a algo que no querías.

– Tú no me obligaste.

– Entonces dilo, Katniss.

Un rubor corrió desde su cuello a sus mejillas.

– Eres increíble.

– Dilo, – arrastró las palabras.

– Está bien. – Ella miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo. Llevando sus ojos hacia él, cruzó los brazos –. Yo quería besarte, Peeta. ¿Estás contento ahora?

**Nos leemos**


	7. Chapter 7C

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Collide" y la segunda parte "Pulse" y ambas son de Gail McHugh. Yo solo las adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Nos leemos abajo-**

**o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 7**

**Intenciones Amistosas**

- Señorita, usted nunca trajo nuestro aperitivo.

Sin decir una palabra, Katniss se quedó mirando fijamente el rostro de la mujer. Sus dispersos pensamientos fueron a donde, obviamente, no deberían ir.

La mujer miró a Katniss.

– ¿Hola? Nuestras cenas han llegado, y nunca trajiste nuestro aperitivo.

– Yo... lo siento mucho, – tartamudeó Katniss –. Voy a estar de vuelta con ellos.

Corriendo a la cocina, les dejó saber a los cocineros que necesitaba una orden de palitos de mozzarella sobre la marcha. Ella hizo su camino de regreso a la mesa, se disculpó de nuevo y les hizo saber que serían unos minutos más. Tratando de recuperar alguna posibilidad de obtener una propina, Katniss se ofreció a pagar por sus postres. Con eso, el aperitivo olvidado se convirtió en algo del pasado, ya que la mujer sonrió y aceptó.

Dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio, Katniss tomó asiento en el bar, agradecida que no se habían quejado... o eso pensaba.

– Country, – dijo Seneca –. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿La mesa dieciséis me dijo que se te olvidó su aperitivo?

– Sí, lo siento. Los chicos se están haciendo cargo de ellos ahora.

– ¿Les ofreciste el postre?

– Lo hice.

– ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó, colocando una mano cariñosa en su hombro –. Pareces distraída esta noche.

– Tengo mucho que hacer en este momento, Seneca. Lo siento. No va a suceder de nuevo.

– Si no te sientes bien, te puedo dejar salir temprano, – respondió con preocupación llenando su rostro.

– Gracias, pero estoy bien.

Él asintió y se fue a su oficina.

Katniss arrastró los pies a través del trabajo en las próximas horas. La velada transcurrió en un borrón mientras se encontraba todavía tratando de entender todo lo que había sucedido. En el momento en que su turno había terminado, se sentía física y mentalmente exhausta.

Con la cabeza hacia abajo en su bolso en busca de su billetera, Katniss abrió la puerta para salir, sólo para chocar con lo que parecía una pared de ladrillos. Un "uf" audible rompió a través de sus labios. Levantó la cabeza para disculparse, y entonces sus ojos grises se detuvieron en unos hermosos ojos azules.

– Jesús, ¿estás bien? – Preguntó Peeta, extendiendo su mano para sostenerla.

Katniss luchó por no gemir ante el sutil contacto de sus cálidos y fuertes dedos envolviendo sus brazos. Sus sentidos fueron momentáneamente recompensados por su perfume flotando en el aire a su alrededor. Un rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas por el aumento de temperatura entre ellos, haciendo que se sintiera como si fuera a estallar en llamas. Mientras Peeta la miraba, le sostuvo la mirada, algo peligroso para hacer ya que una chica podría perderse realmente en esos ojos, sobre todo después de lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Aquel beso había sido devastador y doloroso, eufórico y todo lo que ella había imaginado que sería, todo en uno.

Maldito ese beso.

Se preguntó si alguna vez sería capaz de volver a la superficie para respirar de nuevo. Su corazón se agitó frenéticamente como una mariposa tratando de escapar de la jaula de su pecho. Con él de pie justo frente a ella, le enseñó todo tipo de cosas que no quería pensar.

– Sí, estoy bien, – respondió sin aliento, todavía en shock por el hecho de que él estaba allí.

Ambos parecían estar en trance, sus miradas nunca vacilaron.

Peeta soltó sus brazos, se aclaró la garganta y salió a la acera. Su corazón se encogió ante la vista de ella. Mirándola a los ojos, no podía creer que sólo !había pasado una semana desde que había visto su hermoso rostro, desde que besó sus suaves labios y tocó el calor de su piel. Para él, se sintió como una eternidad.

Odiaba que su subconsciente hubiera elegido esa noche, sabiendo lo vulnerable que estaba y sabía que tenía que pedir disculpas.

– Pasé por... – Hizo una pausa tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos –. Pasé por aquí con la esperanza de encontrarme contigo. Quería saber si podríamos hablar.

– ¿De qué hay que hablar? – Preguntó ella, tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo encrespándose a través de ella cuando salió del restaurante. Su mirada viajó lejos de la suya intentando mantener su mente lejos de lo sexy que se veía de pie en su traje de chaqueta y corbata.

Él se humedeció los labios y la observó por un momento.

– Creo que es evidente... ¿no?

Vacilante, ella lo miró.

– Sí, lo es, – susurró, mirándolo a los ojos –. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Inspirando, se pasó una mano por su nuca.

– Estaba pensando que podríamos ir a tomar algo. Hay una cafetería a la vuelta de la esquina.

Un destello de incertidumbre pasó por su rostro.

– No lo sé. No estoy segura de si eso es una buena idea.

– Sólo necesito cinco minutos de tu tiempo, Molly... quiero decir, Katniss, – respondió, enviándole una sonrisa con mucho poder a su dirección.

– Ja ja, – dijo con ironía.

Él sonrió y levantó sus manos en señal de rendición.

– ¿sólo cinco minutos?

Ella tragó, con ganas de rechazarlo pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles

– Está bien, pero ni un minuto más.

– Tienes mi palabra. Es por aquí, – dijo, haciéndole señas con la cabeza hacia la esquina de la calle 44.

Menos de la mitad de una manzana de la ciudad más tarde, los dos entraron a un pequeño café pintoresco. El aroma de los pasteles recién horneados llenaba el aire. Algunos clientes estaban sentados en unos cómodos sofás rojos mientras que otros navegaban por la Web en unas mesas marrones. Detrás de la barra, el aburrido barista tomó sus órdenes y fueron a una pequeña mesa en la parte trasera del café.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, Peeta levantó la muñeca y puso su reloj.

– Está bien, mi tiempo empieza... ahora.

Katniss tímidamente bajó la vista a sus manos retorciéndose en su regazo.

Peeta se apoyó en su asiento y se cruzó de brazos, la sonrisa cayó de su rostro.

– Katniss, perdón por lo que hice, – susurró, con ojos intensos –. Hice una situación ya difícil, peor y me siento muy mal por ello.

Ella lo miró profundamente a los ojos, incapaz de creer las palabras que salían de su boca.

– No tienes que disculparte conmigo. Fue mi mala acción, no tuya.

– No, Katniss, fue mi culpa, – dijo, subrayando cada palabra perfectamente –. Fue un error de mi parte aprovecharme de ti. Me incliné para besarte.

– Se necesitan dos para bailar un tango.

– Sí, pero…

– Te devolví el beso.

Una lenta sonrisa curvó sus labios, sus ojos azules brillaban.

– ¿Así que querías darme un beso?

– ¿Estás hablando en serio?

– Muy.

– Peeta.

– Katniss

Ella suspiró.

– Bueno, ¿qué esperas que diga?

– Quiero que lo digas.

– ¿Qué diga qué?

– Que querías besarme.

– Has perdido la cabeza, – se burló –. ¿Y por qué necesitas escucharme decirlo?

Frotándose la barbilla, analizó su rostro y su expresión de repente se volvió seria.

– Porque necesito saber que no te obligué a algo que no querías.

– Tú no me obligaste.

– Entonces dilo, Katniss.

Un rubor corrió desde su cuello a sus mejillas.

– Eres increíble.

– Dilo, – arrastró las palabras.

– Está bien. – Ella miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo. Llevando sus ojos hacia él, cruzó los brazos –. Yo quería besarte, Peeta. ¿Estás contento ahora?

– No. Todavía me siento como un idiota por ponerte en esa posición.

– Supongo que estamos a mano entonces porque todavía me siento como una mierda por hacerlo.

Ella se levantó para marcharse.

– ¿Para qué era exactamente esta charla de nuevo?

– Quiero que establezcamos una amistad. – Él se puso de pie, esperando que ella dejara de caminar.

– ¿Y cómo lo hacemos, Peeta?

– Has admitido que querías besarme. Fue más que obvio que quise besarte. Ahora podemos dejarlo atrás y ser amigos.

– Así de simple, ¿no?

– Así de simple, – respondió con una sonrisa cuando se enteró de la falta de determinación de sus palabras –. Ahora vuelve a sentarse y termina tu taza de café con tu nuevo amigo.

– Eres un amigo exigente, veo, – bromeó, agarrando su bolso –. Pero, en realidad debería irme. Gale está en mi apartamento esperándome.

Peeta miró su reloj.

– Me diste cinco minutos. Todavía tengo otros dos.

– ¿Es una broma? – ella rio.

Él se sentó, tomó un sorbo de su café, y sonrió.

– ¿Qué pasa con todas estas preguntas, amiga?

– Voy a decirlo una vez más como lo hice en tu casa, – respondió mientras se acomodaba en su asiento –. Eres realmente un sabelotodo.

– Certificado, sip – se rió –. Entonces, ¿Cómo has estado?

– He estado mejor, y he estado peor.

– Bueno, por lo que no es necesariamente algo malo, entonces.

– Estás en lo correcto sobre eso.

– Muy bien. – Sonrió –. Dime algo sobre ti.

– ¿Qué quieres saber?

Lo que sea. Todo. ¿Por qué lo aceptaste a él de nuevo? Pensó para sí mismo. Se pasó una mano por su cabello, encogiéndose de hombros.

– ¿Cuál es tu sabor favorito de helado?

– Vainilla. ¿Y el tuyo?

– Acepto la vainilla, también, pero soy realmente un hombre de chocolate, – respondió, observando la forma en que ella se movía con nerviosismo en su lugar.

Mientras un largo silencio descendió sobre la mesa, en el que Peeta le dio otra de esas intensas miradas, Katniss se dio cuenta de la forma en que apretaba los labios como si estuviera controlándose de preguntarle algo que él realmente quería saber.

– ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? – preguntó finalmente.

– Peeta, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

– Todo lo que quieras.

– ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

– Estamos jugando a cincuenta preguntas, – dijo riendo.

– No, no lo estamos. ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres preguntarme?

Levantando una ceja, se echó hacia atrás y apoyó sus manos detrás de su cuello. –Mmm, eres buena leyéndome. – Él la miró durante unos segundos más, estudiando cada curva hermosa de su rostro –. Me han dicho que soy difícil de entender, y esto, por supuesto, viene de las personas que me han conocido por mucho más tiempo que tú.

– Me parece que eres bastante fácil de leer. – Y lo hacía. A pesar que mantiene ciertos aspectos de su vida guardados, era un libro abierto a sus ojos. Tomó un sorbo de su café –. Así que dispara, ¿qué es lo que realmente quieres saber?

Él la contempló por un momento.

– ¿Eres feliz con Gale, Katniss?

Se mordió el labio nerviosamente.

– ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

– Somos amigos, y los amigos hacen preguntas. Y, además, tú eres la que preguntó, no lo olvides.

– Bien, lo hice. – Miró hacia sus manos y luego de vuelta a Peeta –. Sí, soy feliz con él.

Colocando el codo sobre la mesa, apoyó su barbilla en la palma de su mano.

– ¿Por qué?

Sus cejas se fruncieron.

– ¿Cómo que por qué?

– Dame detalles. – Se encogió de hombros –. ¿Por qué te hace feliz?

Ella lo miró fijamente, con los ojos intensos, pero la vibración de su teléfono hizo que apartara su mirada.

Mientras ella respondía al llamado, Peeta se inclinó hacia atrás en su asiento y la observó. Sabía que podría haber cruzado la línea por hacer una pregunta tan personal, pero fue incapaz de luchar contra su instinto para no hacerlo. Había hablado con Gale la noche en que salió del apartamento de ella y aunque permitió que Gale pensara que él creía su historia, no lo hacía –ni siquiera cerca.

Él conocía a su amigo muy bien. La única pregunta corriendo a través de la mente de Peeta era por qué Katniss había caído con eso.

Katniss se puso de pie y metió el teléfono en el bolso.

– Era Gale. Me tengo que ir.

Peeta se levantó de un salto y le puso una mano por su brazo.

– Espero que no estés enojada con mi pregunta. Mi curiosidad saca lo mejor de mí a veces.

Ella tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza.

– No estoy enojada contigo, Peeta. Sin embargo, para responder a la única pregunta que importa aquí, sí, Gale me hace feliz por muchas razones específicas. Tú sólo debes esperar más adelante para que te las enumere, ¿de acuerdo?

Él asintió con la cabeza como si esa respuesta lo satisficiera, pero no era así. Sin embargo, no insistiría más en el tema. Él buscó en su bolsillo del pantalón.

– Oh, lo olvidé. Tengo algo para ti.

Peeta tomó su mano. Sabía que se aferró a ella un poco más de lo que debería, pero su piel era tan suave contra la suya que era difícil dejarla ir. Finalmente, cuando supo que había llegado a su límite caballeroso, deslizó una tapa de botella en su palma.

Ella la vio y sonrió.

– ¿Así que esto va a ser una cosa permanente entre nosotros? ¿Me darás una tapa cada vez que me veas?

– Ese fue uno de los mejores juegos de tirar–la–tapa–de–botella–en–la–maceta que he jugado, – dijo riendo –. Así que, sí, va a ser nuestra pequeña cosa, además de que te llamaré Molly de vez en cuando, también.

Ella le sonrió.

– Gracias.

Se abrieron paso fuera donde Peeta detuvo un taxi para ella. Él cerró la puerta detrás de ella después de que entrara y se inclinó a través de la ventana.

– Ella va a Columbus y West 74th, – dijo, entregándole al conductor el dinero para el camino –. Esto debería cubrir la tarifa y la propina.

Luego golpeó el techo, alertando al conductor que podía marcharse.

Mientras el taxi se alejaba, Katniss le dijo al hombre que parara. Ella saltó del taxi mientras Peeta se alejaba.

– ¡Peeta, espera! – Gritó ella, preguntando exactamente qué diablos estaba haciendo.

Peeta se dio la vuelta con las manos en los bolsillos. Él la observó desde unos pocos metros de distancia.

– Sólo quería darte las gracias, – dijo ella, tratando de recuperar el aliento –. No sólo el viaje del taxi – eso fue muy dulce – pero también por... por hablar conmigo acerca de mi madre y por venir esta noche. Sé que ambas cosas fueron difíciles para ti. Fue difícil para mí también, pero... – Ella miró al suelo y luego de nuevo a él, obligándose a no caer en sus ojos –. No lo sé. Estoy divagando ahora. Tengo una tendencia a hacer eso. Pero yo sólo quería darte las gracias... gracias, Peeta.

A pesar de que quería ir hacia ella – Dios sabía que lo hacía – él tuvo que contenerse para no cruzar la distancia entre ellos.

– No hay de qué. – Él la observó fijamente durante unos segundos persistentes –. ¿Te veré por ahí, amiga?

Katniss asintió.

– Sí, te veré por ahí, amigo.

Peeta la vio regresar al taxi. Observó hasta que sus ojos dolían por centrarse en las luces del vehículo, mientras desaparecía en el flujo del frenético tráfico, convirtiéndose en nada más que un pequeño moteado de color. Su gran cuerpo duro estaba de algún modo en contradicción con sus emociones. Quería a Katniss. Le dolía por ella. No era sólo lujuria. Porque todo lo que realmente quería hacer era besarla y sentir su cuerpo presionado contra él de nuevo. Cada parte de él ansiaba abrazarla y cuidar de ella.

Katniss había removido cosas en su interior de vuelta a la vida – cosas que había empujado lejos por mucho más tiempo del que se había dado cuenta. No estaba seguro de cómo ella lo hizo – hacer que se sienta como lo hace cuando está alrededor de él – pero sabía que la situación podría consumirlo y quemarlo, esparciendo sus cenizas desde un extremo de la ciudad al otro.

Así que amigos... amigos es lo que tendría que aceptar.

…

– Hola, preciosa, – dijo Gale cuando Katniss abrió la puerta de su apartamento. Se levantó del sofá, se acercó a ella y la tomó en sus brazos –. Te extrañé. ¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?

– Tuvimos un ajetreo tarde, – contestó ella, tratando de sacar con éxito la mentira quemando un hueco a través de su intestino –. ¿Conseguiste la película?

– Lo hice. Ve a tomar una ducha, y voy a preparar todo. – Se rascó el pecho y se acercó a la cocina –. Oh, hay una sorpresa en tu habitación.

Sonriendo, ella ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado.

– ¿Qué has hecho?

– No, nada grande. – Arrojó una bolsa de palomitas al microondas –. Solo estaba pensando en ti hoy.

Después de dejar su cartera sobre la mesa, se dirigió por el pasillo. Al entrar a su habitación, tomó la vista de seis docenas de rosas rojas repartidas por todo el espacio. Cada docena estaba en un hermoso jarrón de cristal. Incluso algunos pétalos estaban esparcidos a través del edredón blanco. Aunque tocada por el gesto, su sonrisa fue débil. El olor de ellas gratamente asaltó su nariz mientras trató de no infectarlo con su culpa porque recién acabó su "cita de café" secreta con Peeta.

Una vez que se duchó, volvió a la sala de estar y se acurrucó con Gale en el sofá. Su cuerpo se curvó posesivamente alrededor de ella mientras ella distraídamente trazaba círculos sobre su pecho desnudo.

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

– Gracias por las flores. Son preciosas.

– Bueno, me alegro que te gusten. – Él besó la parte superior de su húmedo cabello –. Como he dicho, he pensado en ti todo el día.

– Eres muy dulce. – Ella acarició su nariz contra su cuello –. Oh, me olvidaba de contarte. Recibí una respuesta de una de las escuelas a las que he enviado mi currículum.

– ¿En serio? Eso es genial, cariño. ¿Dónde está?

– Está en Brooklyn. – Ella pensó por un segundo –. Bush algo. Tengo que ver lo que escribí. Tengo una entrevista el lunes.

– ¿Bushwick?

– Sí, ése es el nombre. – Ella sonrió, tratando de alcanzar un puñado de palomitas de maíz de la mesa auxiliar.

– Kat, no puedes aceptar un trabajo allí. No es seguro.

– Gale, voy a estar bien.

– No, Katniss, estoy diciendo que tú no vas a aceptar el trabajo allí. Sigue enviando mas currículo y espera otra cosa, – respondió con firmeza en su voz.

– ¿Estás hablando en serio?

– Cariño, sólo estoy cuidando de ti. No es un buen barrio, – contestó, presionando su boca contra su frente –. Tienes que esperar por otra cosa. Además, ya hemos hablado de esto, si necesitas el dinero, te lo daré.

– No es eso, Gale. He esperado el tiempo suficiente, y quiero algo preparado para el año escolar que viene.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, la puerta se abrió. Johana entró con su bolso balanceándose alegremente de su brazo. Ella puso los ojos en la dirección de Gale mientras hacía sonidos de arcadas en su garganta.

– Johana, dile a mi novia lo malo que es Bushwick.

Katniss esperó la respuesta de Johana, pero nunca llegó. Hizo caso omiso de manera efectiva la solicitud de Gale, se quitó los zapatos y se sentó en uno de los sillones de felpa.

– Hey, amiga, – Le dijo Johana a Katniss, una sonrisa radiante trabajó sobre sus labios –. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

– Uh, mi día era bueno, – Katniss respondió, incapaz de mantener la ligera risa en su voz –. Pero, ¿puedes responder la pregunta de Gale? Estoy interesada en escuchar acerca de este barrio patea culos.

Todavía sin responder, Johana miró hacia otro lado mientras estudiaba las astillas del esmalte rosa en sus uñas.

– Jo, ¿puedes responder a su pregunta? – Katniss preguntó con el ceño fruncido ahora.

Los ojos marrones de Johana se estrecharon como una serpiente en Gale.

– Lo siento, Kat, no hablo con idiotas que sacuden su esperma, sembrando su semilla salvaje en cualquier puta que le dará una mamada a espaldas de mi amiga, – dijo entre dientes, las palabras salieron de su lengua como un pedazo de hielo fundido.

Katniss casi se ahogó tragando un puñado de palomitas de maíz. Sintió el cuerpo de Gale ponerse rígido contra el suyo justo antes que él se levantara del sofá. Le disparó a Johana una mirada punzante pero su voz se mantuvo extrañamente tranquila.

– Vete a la mierda, estúpida lesbiana.

Johana fijó una sonrisa sobre sus dientes apretados.

– Oh, eso fue realmente original, – contestó, su voz impávida ante su insulto cuando lentamente aplaudía.

– Oh, Dios mío, Gale, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? – Katniss lo miró en estado de shock.

– Que se vaya a la mierda. – Casualmente cruzó la habitación a la cocina y buscó en el refrigerador.

– No, en serio, ¡vete a la mierda, cabeza de pene! – Johana arrojó.

– Maldita sea, ¡¿Pueden los dos parar?!

– ¡Voy a parar cuando veas el falso abrigo de encanto que lleva delante de ti, Katniss! ¡Está follando por allí, detrás de tu espalda, y eres ajeno a ello! – Johana se puso de pie y agitó su dedo en dirección a Gale –. ¡Pero, por ahora, él está en mi puta casa, puede aguantarlo o largarse de aquí!

Gale cogió la camisa del sofá, la arrojó sobre su cabeza, y sacó las llaves del bolsillo.

– ¡Gale, espera! – Katniss dejó escapar, cruzando la habitación para ir tras él.

– ¡Que se joda esa estúpida perra! ¡Te llamaré más tarde! – Él abrió la puerta y la cerró con un gran golpe.

Katniss quedó clavada en su lugar con su retiro. Su cabeza se ofuscó mientras trataba de procesar todo lo que acababa de suceder. Ella giró su cuerpo y miró a Johana.

– ¡Prometiste que no dirías nada! – Escupió, lágrimas calientes saltaban de sus ojos mientras se movía por la habitación.

– Bueno, ¿sabes qué, Kat? ¡No pude evitarlo cuando te vi coqueteando con él como si no hubiese hecho nada! – Katniss abrió la boca para hablar, pero Johana la cortó –. Y no es por nada, amiga, pero si no pensaste que fuera cierto en alguna parte de ese cerebro tuyo, nunca habrías besado a Peeta, – gruñó, dejando que sus palabras cortaran directo a través del corazón de Katniss.

Katniss inhaló, tratando de calmar el repentino impulso de golpearla en plena cara.

– Estás realmente jodida, – dijo en un tono sorprendentemente tranquilo, uno que incluso alcanzó a Johana con la guardia baja –. ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso, sabiendo lo que he pasado toda la semana?

– Yo no quise decir eso, – respondió Johana, acercándose con cautela hacia ella – . Creo que estás en negación, Kat. Creo que estás en negación acerca de la forma en que Gale te trata, y creo que realmente estas en negación en no sentir algo, incluso la más pequeña partecita de algo, por Peeta.

Un grito herido escapó de su garganta.

– No estoy en negación, Johana. Amo a Gale, y le creo. ¿Por qué es tan difícil de entender? – Katniss se volvió y se dirigió a su dormitorio, deteniéndose en la puerta –. No he visto todo el beso. Vi exactamente lo Gale dijo que vi. Esa puta tiró de él, y yo me di la vuelta antes de que él la apartara. La única razón por la que besé a Peeta fue porque no lo vi todo. Estaba enojada. Mis emociones me superaron cuando llegamos aquí. Eso es todo – nada más.

Un silencio incómodo descendió en todo el apartamento antes de que Katniss se retirara a su habitación, hundiéndose a sí misma en su cama. Nunca se había sentido tan mentalmente herida por el aguijón de las palabras de Johana.

Pellizcándose el puente de la nariz por el repentino dolor de cabeza palpitante a través de su cráneo, trató de poner sus sentimientos bajo control. No podía perder a su mejor amiga a través de todo esto, y se negaba a perder a Gale también.

Odiaba la frase "atrapada entre la espada y la pared**"**, pero eso era exactamente lo que sentía. Dos de las personas que más quería en su vida se despreciaban entre sí más que nunca. La mente de Katniss daba vueltas mientras el dolor de toda la situación la aplastaba.

Veinte minutos más tarde, con un golpe moderado, Johana se asomó por la puerta.

– ¿Puedo pasar?

Katniss asintió.

Johana se sentó en la cama.

– Lo siento, Katniss. No debería haber dicho lo que dije, – susurró, metiendo su cabello negro detrás de la oreja, con los ojos vidriosos de arrepentimiento –. Has pasado por mucho. Sólo quiero verte feliz.

– Soy feliz, Johana. Por favor, confía en mí cuando digo eso. Simplemente no puedo tenerte actuando así a su alrededor, – dijo ella, sentándose –. Ustedes dos me darán un ataque de nervios.

Después de un largo minuto de obvia deliberación, Johana dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

– Está bien, sólo por ti porque te quiero absolutamente, no le voy a decir otra a él. Te das cuenta de lo difícil que será para mí, chica, ¿no?

– Sí, – dijo Katniss –. Y es por eso que te quiero absolutamente. Se inclinó y compartieron un fuerte abrazo –. Voy a asegurarme de que se disculpe contigo por lo que dijo.

Johana dejó escapar una risa, resoplando.

– No necesito sus disculpas, Kat. Además, está equivocado. No soy una lesbiana. Soy una amante de la igualdad de oportunidades. Me gustan tanto los hombres como las mujeres, cariño.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Katniss rió.

Johana se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta.

– Me avergüenzo en decir esto, Dios, jodidamente me avergüenzo... – Ella exhaló un suspiro y puso los ojos en blanco –. Pero cabeza de pene, no me voy a rendir a su apodo por cierto, tiene razón. La mayor parte de Bushwick no es bueno. Otra cosa va a llegar. Simplemente espera un poco, ya lo verás.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en la boca de Katniss.

– Gracias. Me quedo con tus dos consejos y esperaré.

Johana le sopló un beso y salió de la habitación.

Después de llamar a Gale y vehementemente insistir en que se disculpe con Johana, Katniss trató de dormir. Dio vueltas en la cama mientras su mente continuamente se desviaba de nuevo a Peeta. Trató de luchar contra sus emociones, recordándose a sí misma que amaba a Gale, pero Peeta fue clavándose en sus pensamientos como un pequeño parásito furtivo. Su presencia magnética espesaba el aire que respiraba cuando estaba cerca de ella. Su idea de comenzar una amistad entre ellos parecía imposible cuanto más lo pensaba. Había demasiadas variables peligrosas flotando alrededor. Se sentía devorada por la confusión de sentimientos que tenia. Mientras su conciencia poco a poco se desplazaba hacia el sueño, su mente trató de librar una sangrienta batalla en contra de lo que su cuerpo ya sabía. Ella lo quería, y lo quería mal.

Arrojó la culpa al viento, que le gritaba. Por esta noche, por lo menos su mente ganó la guerra al asalto de su cuerpo, decidiendo no correr el riesgo de la posible destrucción de su vida.

Pero maldito y condenado ese beso.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno chicas, algo es algo… al menos en el interior de sus pensamientos, acepta sus sentimientos por Peeta. Por algo se empieza. ¿Y qué, les ha gustado el capítulo?**

**Gracias por leer, por marcar como favorita, seguir y sobre todo por tomarse esos minutos para comentar la historia, sus comentarios son mi combustible…**

**Adelanto:**

– Hazme un favor y trata de no poner atención en esos pequeños y bonitos labios, – susurró, sus ojos azules eran intensos.

La boca de Katniss cayó abierta y luego la cerró de golpe.

– ¿Quieres algo de beber? – Preguntó casualmente, bajando ligeramente la cabeza para ocultar la sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¿Vas a ver cómo tomo lo que me servirás? Porque puedo estar equivocada acerca de esto, pero creo que tengo que usar mis labios para hacerlo.

Él arqueó una ceja y sonrió.

– Sería un absoluto placer.

– ¿Cuál sería tu absoluto placer? – La voz de Gale, cortó el aire, al regresar del cuarto de baño.

**Nos leemos**


	8. Chapter 8C

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Collide" y la segunda parte "Pulse" y ambas son de Gail McHugh. Yo solo las adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Nos leemos abajo-**

**o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 8**

Por las próximas semanas, Katniss cayó en la rutina del restaurante con facilidad y estaba feliz de que Gale encontrara un horario más normal. Él no estaba llegando tan tarde por la noche. Para Katniss, las cosas empezaron a calmarse. Gale tiró de algunos hilos con un cliente suyo que desempeñaba un alto cargo en el distrito escolar de Nueva York, lo que llevó a Katniss a un puesto de maestra de tiempo completo situado en Greenwich Village. Ella estaba emocionada por que en menos de un mes por fin comenzaría su carrera, la cual había pasado tantos años en la universidad y fue aún más feliz porque estaría rodeada de niños de primer grado. Era el grado que había querido enseñar porque sentía que el comienzo del inicio escolar del niño en la vida era lo más importante.

– ¿Estás casi lista, nena? – Gale gritó con impaciencia esperando en el sofá.

– Sólo dame dos minutos más. – Ella cubrió los últimos mechones de su cabello.

Estudió su reflejo en el espejo y decidió que a pesar que el desorden de su cabello no colaboraba ésta tarde en particular, tendría que hacerlo. Se vistió con un vestido de verano boho marrón y verde con tirantes finos, cogió un par de zapatos de tacón color marrón, y entró a la sala de estar.

– Te ves muy deliciosa, – Gale comentó con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se acercaba a ella –. ¿Estás emocionada?

– Lo estoy, pero tú no tienes que hacer esto. – Ella deslizó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, sus tacones colgando de sus dedos –. Tengo suficiente ropa.

– Sí, pero ninguna de las boutiques de la Quinta Avenida. – Él la atrajo hacia sí, y respiró en su mejilla –. Y, por no hablar, me encantaría conseguirte algo de la ropa interior más sexy de allí, también.

– Apuesto a que sí, – respondió, arqueando una ceja.

Le inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando besos en su contra.

– No tienes ni idea.

Johana se aclaró la garganta, interrumpiéndolos de su momento íntimo. – ¿Dónde están yendo hoy los dos amantes? – preguntó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Con una sonrisa de sabelotodo en el rostro, Gale se acercó a Johana, lanzando su brazo sobre su hombro.

– Bueno, si no es mi persona favorita en el mundo.

– ¡Suéltame, imbécil! – escupió, agachando su pequeño cuerpo debajo de él.

– Gale va a llevarme a comprar ropa, – Katniss interrumpió rápidamente. Ella apretó los brazos alrededor del estómago de Gale y lo apartó. Poniéndose sus tacones –. ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?

– Estoy terminando lo último de mi pintura y voy a llevarla a la galería para el show, – respondió ella mientras se servía una taza de café –. Van a venir, ¿no?

– No me lo perdería por nada del mundo, chica.

– ¿Quieres venir conmigo mañana para hacernos las uñas? – Preguntó Johana –.También necesito una pedicura.

Gale pasó su brazo por la cintura de Katniss, llevándola hacia la puerta.

– Odio romper la conversación femenina pero tengo lugares a los que llevar a mi novia, Yoghi.

Katniss retorció el cuello hacia atrás para mirar a Johana.

– Sí, Jo, es una cita de manicura y pedicura. Nos vemos más tarde.

Johana negó con la cabeza y vio a los dos marcharse del apartamento.

– Sabes, realmente tienes que dejar de ser tan idiota con ella, – dijo Katniss, sentándose en el asiento del auto de Gale –. Ha sido buena contigo las últimas semanas.

– Sólo estoy bromeando con ella, Kat. – Cerró su puerta. Katniss lo observó mientras rodeaba el auto y se sentaba en su asiento –. Ella tiene que aprender a tomar una broma, – dijo, arrancando el motor.

– Lo sé, pero por favor, por mí, sólo déjala en paz, ¿de acuerdo?

Agarrando su mano, él maniobró hacia el tráfico.

– Bueno, está bien, voy a dejarla en paz.

– Gracias.

Él se llevó su mano a los labios y la besó.

– No hay problema. Sin embrago, hazme un favor. Hay un archivo en el asiento trasero. ¿Puedes tomarlo por mí?

Ella se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se estiró por ello. Después de ajustar su cuerpo de nuevo, observó el archivo. Su corazón se salió de su pecho cuando vio el nombre de Industrias Mellark en la esquina superior derecha. Aunque de ningún modo gracioso, de alguna manera había logrado mantener lejos a su "nuevo amigo" de sus pensamientos en las últimas semanas, y ahora de la nada, estaba esencialmente sosteniéndolo en sus manos.

– Aquí, – dijo ella, tratando de entregarle el archivo a Gale.

– Sostenlo por ahora. Nos detenemos en su ático antes de ir de compras. Tengo unos papeles que necesito que firme antes de que la semana haya terminado. – Él se echó a reír, pasándose una mano por su cabello –. Es un dolor en el culo, tengo que admitir. El hijo de puta siempre está ajustando sus malditas acciones.

– Oh... bueno... Entonces voy a esperar en el auto mientras subes. – Trató de parecer casual, mirando por la ventanilla del acompañante.

– No vas a esperar en el auto. Uno, va a tomar un tiempo porque tengo que repasar algunas cosas con él, y dos, quiero que veas en dónde viviremos eventualmente un día. Su lugar está fuera de serie.

Katniss dejó escapar un suspiro. Sin embargo, quince minutos más tarde, se encontró saliendo del auto frente al edificio que albergaba su peor pesadilla y su sueño húmedo.

Después de entregarle las llaves al aparcacoches, Gale señaló la parte superior de la masiva estructura.

– ¿Ves eso? – Le preguntó a Katniss. Ella inclinó la cabeza, sus ojos siguieron el esbelto camino de cielo azul hasta la cima del edificio. Asintió con la cabeza. – Allí es donde él vive como un maldito rey con vistas a todo esto. – Abrió los brazos, señalando el área Lenox Hill de la Upper East Side, del exclusivo barrio de Manhattan –. Un día, estaremos viviendo como él, – sonrió, colocando su mano en la parte baja de su espalda.

Con la punta de su sombrero, el portero los recibió, reconociendo a Gale por su apellido como un viejo amigo. Cuando entraron al vestíbulo, de estilo renacentista italiano, Katniss notó algunas personas dando vueltas, rodeadas con algunas de las prendas y joyas más caras en las que jamás había puesto los ojos.

Mirando hacia su vestido de verano de Wal-Mart y zapatos de Payless, decir que se sentía un poco fuera de su zona de comodidad era una subestimación.

El ascensor subiendo hasta el septuagésimo quinto piso fue una tortura para ella. Cuando oyó el alegre ding antes de que las puertas se abrieran, quería fundirse en las paredes y camuflarse en las vetas de la madera. El camino hasta el final del largo corredor la tenía sintiendo como si fuera un pedazo de carne sangrienta, repentinamente arrojada a un mar de tiburones esperando.

Un tiburón en particular.

Mientras se acercaban a la puerta, Katniss se pasó la mano a través de su ahora sudorosa y brillante frente, su corazón repiqueteaba en su pecho erráticamente.

Gale dio un golpe rápido, y después de lo que pareció una eternidad, se abrieron las puertas. Detrás de ellas había una mujer bajita y pechugona, con el pelo color turquesa.

Aparte de su sonrisa, llevaba nada más que unas bragas rosas de encaje y un sujetador a juego escondido debajo de una de las camisas con botones blanca de Peeta. Aunque estaba desabotonada.

– Wow, te ves muy bien. – Gale le sonrió a la mujer, pero rápidamente su sonrisa cayó cuando Katniss le dirigió una mirada.

– Hey, Gale, – dijo la mujer, empujándolo a un abrazo –. Como que, en serio, mucho tiempo sin verte.

Cruzando sus brazos, Katniss se movió en sus tacones y pegó una sonrisa a través de su rostro. Gale rápidamente miró a Katniss, se aclaró la garganta y volvió su atención a la mujer.

– Ha sido un largo tiempo, Venia. ¿Asumo que el gran hombre está en casa? Nunca llamé para hacerle saber que estaría pasando por aquí.

– Sí, está en la terraza con su ordenador portátil. Como que, ya sabes cómo es él, todo el trabajo y nada de juego, – dijo riendo –. Acababa de salir del baño cuando llamaste.

Gale asintió.

– Sí, sé cómo es con el trabajo.

– ¿Quién es? – Preguntó Venia, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

– Ella es la futura Sra. Hawthorne, – Gale sonrió y curvó su brazo por la cintura de Katniss –. Katniss, ella es Venia Bradford. Es la... ¿amiga de Peeta?

– Soy el sabor del mes de Peeta, – se rió. La boca de Katniss colgó ligeramente abierta por la declaración de la mujer –. Pero está bien conmigo. Obtengo cosas como ésta, –se rió de nuevo mientras juguetonamente se tocaba un collar de diamantes.

– Bueno, tú eres un pequeña afortunada. – Katniss respondió, tratando de no vomitar.

– Lo soy, lo soy, – Venia sonrió. Luego inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado –. ¿Entonces, como que, de verdad los dos están comprometidos?

– Entonces, como que, en realidad no lo estamos, – Katniss respondió con rapidez.

– Oh, espera... Yo pensé, – miró a Gale confundida y le dio un golpe en el brazo –. Tú hombre tonto, me tenias pensando, como que ya estaban comprometidos cuando dijiste que era la futura Sra. Hawthorne.

– Con el tiempo lo será, – Gale sonrió, mirando a Katniss.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, por dentro rezando para no tener que escuchar las palabras "como que" de nuevo.

– Vale, bien, como que, adelante yo le dejaré saber que los dos están aquí, – Venia rió.

Katniss suspiró.

Venia se alejó para encontrar a Peeta.

– Cariño, tengo que ir al baño, – dijo Gale, caminando por un largo corredor –. Volveré enseguida.

Katniss asintió.

A primera vista, se dio cuenta de que la decoración era un fuerte contraste con el ambiente cálido de su casa en los Hampton. Aunque extraordinariamente a su manera, se sentía frío e impersonal para ella. Los suelos de mármol se extendían desde un extremo de la zona al siguiente. Sofás de cuero negro, esculturas de piedra, piezas abstractas y colosales fotos en negro y blanco de la ciudad consumían el enorme ático. Sin un toque de color en ningún lado. Poseía un sentimiento de superioridad en los negocios por completo, era exactamente el espacio el cual Katniss se imaginó que vivía la primera vez que se encontró con él.

Esto no era un hogar, simplemente era lo que la ciudad esperaba de él. Otra de las muchas capas de Peeta Mellark se acercó a su mente.

Mientras Katniss se reprendía a sí misma por el análisis de su entorno, Peeta apareció a la vista, con un par de pijamas de algodón azul – sin camisa. Él – y su tatuaje de dragón curvándose al lado de su abdomen – calentaron el espacio casi de inmediato.

Katniss observó sin aliento mientras le susurraba algo al oído de Venia. Ella se rió de lo que le dijo, lo besó en la mejilla y rápidamente se fue por el corredor a una de las habitaciones, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Los ojos de Peeta rodaron sobre Katniss mientras trataba de ocultar la emoción que sintió sangrando de sus poros por verla. Pensó que la última vez que estuvo sin verla fue una eternidad, esta gran extensión ya se sentía como si se tratara de su sentencia de muerte. Sintiendo su cuerpo relajarse por su sola presencia, él se acercó a ella con una sonrisa.

– Lo siento por eso, – se pasó la mano por el cabello –. Ella tiene una aversión por la ropa o algo así.

– Pero tiene amor por las palabras "como que", por lo que todo se equilibra, supongo.

– Mmm, nunca me di cuenta de eso, – respondió, rascándose el estómago.

– ¿Estas bromeando? – Katniss se echó a reír, tratando de mantener su atención en su rostro y lejos del todavía persiste pensamiento de dónde comienza ese tatuaje.

Él se acercó y le susurró al oído, – Por supuesto que estoy bromeando. Es molesto, pero no le digas que te lo dije.

Entre la cercanía y su cálido aliento rozando su piel, ella pensó que iba a desmayarse con seguridad.

– Mis labios están sellados.

En un movimiento rápido, su mirada se desvió hacia su boca y luego de vuelta a su rostro.

– Hazme un favor y trata de no poner atención en esos pequeños y bonitos labios, –susurró, sus ojos azules eran intensos.

La boca de Katniss cayó abierta y luego la cerró de golpe.

– ¿Quieres algo de beber? – Preguntó casualmente, bajando ligeramente la cabeza para ocultar la sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¿Vas a ver cómo tomo lo que me servirás? Porque puedo estar equivocada acerca de esto, pero creo que tengo que usar mis labios para hacerlo.

Él arqueó una ceja y sonrió.

– Sería un absoluto placer.

– ¿Cuál sería tu absoluto placer? –La voz de Gale, cortó el aire, al regresar del cuarto de baño.

Katniss se alejó de Peeta, casi tropezando.

– Le decía a Katniss que sería mi absoluto placer darle una recorrida por mi casa, – Peeta respondió lo más tranquilo, fresco y sereno como podría estar.

– Bueno, antes de empezar a dar recorridas, vamos a terminar esta mierda primero. –Gale le entregó una pila de papeles. – Necesito tu firma en todos y cada uno de estos chicos malos. También quiero hablar contigo acerca de algunos riesgos que creo que estás tomando abandonando CMEX.

Gale entró a la cocina a buscar un trago. Peeta miró directamente a los ojos de Katniss.

– Me gusta tomar riesgos. Creo que eso hace la vida un poco más... emocionante.

Sabiendo exactamente a lo que se refería, el corazón de Katniss dio un triple salto mortal mientras le devolvía la mirada.

– No creo que sea una buena idea dejarlos caer, – Gale respondió, haciendo estallar la parte superior de una botella de cerveza. Hizo su camino de vuelta a ellos –. CMEX es tu seguridad. Has invertido mucho en fondos de cobertura en este momento. Puede que no sea una decisión acertada.

– Eres el profesional, – dijo Peeta con una sonrisa –. Vamos a ocuparnos de esto en mi oficina. – Luego se volvió hacia Katniss –. Por supuesto, siéntate como en tu casa. Venia debe salir en un minuto. Estoy seguro de que te mantendrá... como que, ocupada. – Le guiñó un ojo y desapareció por el corredor con Gale.

Katniss se mantuvo muda como una estatua en la sala de estar por un momento mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Se lamió los labios lentamente mientras el hormigueo que Peeta evocaba desde el interior de su cuerpo se abría camino desde sus pies hasta la parte superior de su cabeza.

Tan... Jodidamente... Peligroso.

Suspirando, se trasladó a la terraza, esperando que el aire fresco calmara el caos causando estragos en su mente. Siendo que el ático estaba en una esquina, las impresionantes y envolventes vistas del Central Park y el East River la impresionaron de inmediato. Sólo la terraza era más grande que la sala de Johana y ella y los dos dormitorios juntos.

Cautelosamente miró por encima del borde para ver la ciudad a sus pies. Su cabello giró con el viento mientras respiraba el caliente y húmedo aire de agosto.

Aunque tenía miedo a las alturas, Katniss encontró tranquilidad, la seguridad de la soledad y la falta de personas en lo alto, para sentir una fuerza de calma en ese momento. La tranquilidad de estar fuera solo duró poco cuando Venia salió por las puertas francesas.

– Es, como que, totalmente impresionante aquí, ¿no es así? – Se unió a Katniss y le dio un vaso de agua helada.

– Gracias, – dijo ella, aceptando la bebida –. Realmente es hermoso. – Estudió el vestido sin tirantes, ceñido y negro de Venia –. ¿De dónde eres?

– California, – se rió.

– ¿En serio? – Katniss fingió impacto –. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

Venia torció la cabeza hacia un lado, con su largo cabello turquesa al viento. – Como que, lo sé ¿verdad? La gente me lo dice todo el tiempo.

– Apuesto a que lo hacen.

Las dos mujeres se sentaron en un lujoso sofá al aire libre. Venia metió los pies debajo de sus piernas.

– Entonces, como que, ¿Por cuánto tiempo has estado saliendo con Gale?

– Vamos a cumplir un año juntos el próximo mes.

– Eso es muy dulce, – sonrió Venia –. Él es una preciosura, también.

– Gracias. ¿Cuánto tiempo Peeta y tu, uh... – No segura de cómo hacer la pregunta, Katniss se llevó el vaso de agua a los labios y bebió un sorbo.

– ¿Estamos follando?

Katniss se atragantó con su agua.

– Oh Dios, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Venia preocupada, colocando su mano en la espalda de Katniss.

– Sí, se... – Se aclaró la garganta varias veces –. Se fue por el conducto equivocado, –dijo, señalando a su garganta –. Estoy bien, gracias.

– Entonces, como que, decía, déjame ver... – Venia hizo una pausa pensando, golpeándose con el dedo su barbilla –. Conocí a Peeta, como, hace dos años, cuando Industrias Mellark estaba dirigiendo una campaña publicitaria para una agencia de modelos en la que trabajé. De ninguna manera estamos en una relación seria, en absoluto, pero hemos estado follando de vez en cuando desde entonces.

Como que, cuando él me llama, yo vengo, – se rió de nuevo –. Y quiero decir, literalmente. Dios, me vengo. Ese hombre sabe lo que hace en la cama. Como que, es el mejor que he tenido, no es broma. Y esos labios y lengua... son, como que, no sólo son buenas para besar. Quiero decir, cuando va hacia abajo y…

– Se siente como si acaba de ponerse más caliente aquí, ¿verdad? – Katniss interrumpió y rápidamente se puso de pie. Comenzó a abanicarse la cara con la mano

–. Sí, definitivamente se siente más caliente aquí.

Venia frunció el ceño. – Hmm, no lo siento.

– Yo sí. Voy a volver a entrar para pasar el rato con el aire acondicionado.

– Oh, está bien, como que, me uniré a ti, – Venia exclamó, saltando con demasiada impaciencia.

Por favor no...

Al entrar al ático, Katniss encontró a Gale sentado en el sofá de cuero.

– ¿Estás bien, cariño? – preguntó –. Te ves pálida.

– Sí, estoy bien. – Ella se acercó a él –. Tengo que ir al baño antes de que nos marchemos.

Venia hizo un mohín con sus labios y se dejó caer en una silla junto a Gale.

– Oh, no. Yo estaba como que, esperaba que todos podríamos ir a buscar algo de comer juntos. Hay, como, este elegante y pequeño restaurante griego que se abrió, y estoy emocionada en probarlo.

– Eso suena bien para mí. – Gale se puso en pie y se dirigió a la cocina para tomar otra cerveza –. En realidad estoy muriendo de hambre.

– Gale, se supone que debemos ir de compras, ¿recuerdas?

– Vamos a ir después. La Quinta Avenida todavía estará allí cuando hayamos terminado, – contestó, abriendo su teléfono para llamar a alguien.

Katniss lo observó con los ojos echando chispas cuando empezó la conversación con la persona en el otro extremo.

– ¡Oh bien! – Venia aplaudió.

Peeta entró a la sala, todavía descansando en sus pijamas. Él comenzó a masajear los hombros de Venia desde atrás.

– ¿Por qué estás aplaudiendo?

– Ella, como que, está muy emocionada porque estamos todos, como que, saliendo a comer juntos. – Katniss le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa, entornando los ojos a él –. Por lo tanto, como que, tengo que usar el baño antes de ir. ¿Puedes, como que, decirme a cuál de estos pasillos necesito ir para llegar a él?

Venia sonrió de oreja a oreja. La esquina de la boca de Peeta subió.

– Está, como que, al final de ese corredor, la última puerta a la derecha. – Apuntó al final del corredor, tratado de ahogar una risa.

Sin mirar atrás, Katniss fue en la dirección que él señaló. Cerró la puerta del baño detrás de ella.

– In–jodidamente–creíble, – murmuró para sí mientras observaba su reflejo en el espejo.

Después de tomarse unos minutos para comprender el hecho de que ella estaba a punto de pasar su tarde en una muy incómoda situación, salió del baño y se encontró a Peeta casualmente apoyado contra la pared de enfrente, con los brazos cruzados. Podía escuchar a Gale y Mis California riéndose en la otra habitación, pero la conversación era inaudible.

– Encontraste todo esto divertido, ¿no? – Preguntó.

Sonriendo, se acercó un poco más.

– ¿Tú no?

Ella dio un paso atrás.

– No tan divertido como creo que tú lo encuentras.

Sin inmutarse, Peeta se acercó más aún.

– Somos amigos, ¿recuerdas?

Sin decir una palabra, ella dio un paso atrás, sólo para descubrir que estaba ahora contra la pared con las palmas sudorosas presionadas contra la fría superficie. Él apoyó su mano por encima de su hombro, inclinando su cabeza a un lado mientras se agachaba para mirarla a los ojos.

– Es sólo un almuerzo, – dijo, en voz baja, incluso seductora –. Los amigos almuerzan juntos todo el tiempo.

Cerrando los ojos, Katniss trató de concentrarse en el eco lejano de la voz de Gale en la otra habitación, pero el dulce aliento de Peeta tan cerca de ella lo estaba haciendo difícil. La piel de gallina estalló por toda su piel.

– Estás jodido, – suspiró ella, con el corazón rebotando en su pecho con tanta fuerza que juró que él podía verlo.

– ¿Eso crees?

Tragando duro, abrió los ojos y asintió. Él se atrapó su labio inferior, arrastrándolo lentamente entre sus dientes.

– Entonces, ¿puedo hacer una confesión ya que parece que soy un tipo bastante jodido para ti?

El sonido ronco de su voz hizo que una nueva ronda de mariposas explotara dentro de su estomago. Otro asentimiento sin palabras. Suavemente él le pasó los dedos por su brazo desnudo, y deslizó una tapa de botella en su mano. Se inclinó a centímetros de su oído, su voz, era nada más que un susurro.

– Me olvidé por completo darte esto cuando entraste.

Sonriendo, él se apartó y se dirigió a su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Katniss dejó escapar el aliento que estaba sosteniendo, tratando de recuperar el pulso a un ritmo normal. Un nudo en la garganta se hinchó. Después de empujar la maldita tapa de botella a su bolso, hizo su camino de regreso a la sala y se sentó en el sofá junto a Gale. Durante los siguientes quince minutos, esperando que Peeta se preparara, ella soportó la abrumadoramente explicación detallada de Venia de su reciente esfuerzo de cirugía plástica para levantar su culo más arriba.

A pesar de que Venia parecía ser una chica buena, pero un poco confundida, cuando Peeta entró a la sala de estar, Katniss estaba más que feliz de salir pitando de allí.

Como si fuera posible, incluso, el viaje en ascensor fue más tortuoso que cuando subió. La tensión sexual en el pequeño espacio era tan espesa que Katniss podía sentirla deslizándose por su piel. Las dos parejas estaban enfrentadas en cada lado. Gale y Venia hablaban de las opciones sobre acciones que él sentía que ella debía buscar para comprar. Sonriendo, Peeta casualmente se apoyó contra la pared, rodeando la cintura de Venia con su brazo, su mirada nunca se alejó de Katniss. Ella lo miró muy fijamente. Estaba vestido con una camisa ajustada de color negro que se aferraba a todo su musculoso antebrazo y unos pantalones negros que cómodamente abrazaban su estrecha cintura. Cuando el alegre ding del ascensor sonó en el piso inferior, Katniss salió tan rápido como pudo, buscando un refugio en el espacioso aire del vestíbulo –lejos de él.

Saliendo del edificio, las parejas decidieron que todos irían en el auto de Gale hacia el restaurante. Mientras Venia y Peeta se sentaban en el asiento trasero, Katniss perdió la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que puso los ojos en blanco por cada risa que escapaba de los labios de Venia, causada por algo susurrado por Peeta. Sin duda de algo con carácter sexual.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, Gale ayudó a Katniss a salir del auto mientras Peeta hacia lo mismo con Venia. Aunque el olor salado de la comida griega flotaba en el aire rodeando los sentidos de Katniss, ella no tenía mucho apetito una vez que el anfitrión les mostró su mesa.

– Entonces, Katniss, eres muy hermosa, – comentó Venia desde el otro lado de la mesa –. ¿Alguna vez, como que, pensaste en hacer modelaje? Eres mayor de edad, ¿no?

– Um, sí, tengo veinticuatro. Pero nunca he pensado en hacer algo así. Además, me gusta demasiado la comida, – se rió, regresándole el menú a la camarera.

Gale tomó la mano de Katniss y miró a Venia.

– Yo no quiero que modele de todos modos.

– ¿Y por qué es eso? Ella haría, como que, mucho dinero totalmente increíble, y tengo el mejor agente en Nueva York, que totalmente se lo presentaría.

– Ella no tiene que preocuparse por el dinero. – Gale se echó hacia atrás en su asiento –. Es algo que preferiría que no hiciera, eso es todo.

Venia se encogió de hombros y se echó el pelo hacia un lado.

– ¿Así que, Gale dijo que enseñarás en la ciudad este año? – preguntó Peeta, mirando en dirección de Katniss.

– Sí, – respondió ella, colocando una servilleta en su regazo –. En Greenwich Village.

– Sí, ella está enseñando a los de primer grado, por lo que no tengo que preocuparme para nada por sus estudiantes enamorándose de ella, – Gale se echó a reír y se inclinó para besar su cuello.

– Ah, pero puedes estar en lo incorrecto con eso, Gale, – dijo Peeta –. Yo tenía una cosa con mi maestra de primer grado, cuando era un niño.

Gale tomó un trago de su whisky en las rocas y se rió.

– ¿Estás hablando en serio?

– Lo estoy, – Peeta se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla –. Si mal no recuerdo... – Hizo una pausa por un momento y sonrió –. Se llamaba Señorita Molly. Y, hombre, déjame decirte, que lo tenía mal por ella. Movió algo en mí que no pude entender.

Katniss le dirigió una sonrisa irónica y rodó sus ojos. Venia rió alegremente golpeándolo en el brazo.

– Como que, tú estabas totalmente detrás de las mujeres en ese entonces, ¿no?

– Al parecer, lo estaba. – Katniss puso sus manos bajo la barbilla y lo miró desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Sonriendo, Peeta levantó una ceja, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

– ¡Mierda, si no es Gale Hawthorne!

Katniss se dio la vuelta y observó a un hombre alto en torno a su edad sonriendo, su cabello castaño estaba peinado hacia atrás con una buena cantidad de gel.

– ¡No puede ser! – Gale se levantó, rodeó la mesa y le estrechó la mano al hombre –. ¿Dónde diablos has estado escondiéndote? El hombre sonrió. – Por Cancún con unas deliciosas señoritas, pero estoy de regreso y más caliente que nunca.

Gale se volvió a Katniss.

– Nena, él es un viejo amigo mío de la universidad, Keith Homes. Keith, ella es mi novia, Katniss.

Ella le dio la mano, y Gale le presentó a Peeta y Venia. La charla que se intercambió fue breve y Gale se excusó de todo el mundo para ir a charlar con Keith en el bar por unos pocos minutos.

Dándose cuenta que podía jugar el juego muy bien, si no mejor, Katniss sonrió y se volvió a Venia.

– Entonces, Venia, ¿has tenido la oportunidad de visitar la Biblioteca Pública de Nueva York?

– Oh, bueno, todavía no, pero me gusta leer revistas. Estoy segura de que tienen algo de eso allí, ¿verdad?

Peeta sonrió en dirección a Katniss, disfrutando plenamente su listilla observación. Sabía exactamente la conversación a que se refería trayendo la biblioteca a la conversación.

– Absolutamente las tienen. – Katniss abrió mucho los ojos –. Cientos, si no miles, de revistas estarían a tu alcance. – Ella tomó un sorbo muy necesitado de su Cosmopolitan y sonrió –. Apuesto a que hay un montón de revistas Vogue también.

Venia sonrió.

– Gracias por la sugerencia. Como que, totalmente voy a verla un día, – se rió –. Pero, ahora mismo, tengo que empolvar mi nariz. Ya vuelvo.

Se levantó, dejó caer un casto beso en la sien de Peeta e hizo su camino a través del restaurante, su culo firme tiraba de lado a lado mientras se ajustaba a su vestido tubo.

– Eso fue muy divertido – Peeta rió mientras se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa –. Lo he dicho antes y lo diré otra vez, eres una chica muy divertida.

– ¿En serio, Peeta? ¿Un hombre de tu talla sale con una boba de esa manera? Supongo que no estabas bromeando cuando dijiste que atraes el tipo toda–belleza–y–sin–cerebro.

– Te he dicho que todos tenemos maneras de llenar los vacíos en nuestras vidas, – se encogió de hombros –. Ella me da lo que necesito, y yo le doy lo que necesita. Parece justo para mí.

– Oh, eso es correcto, ¿Quién, honestamente, podría olvidar la roca que cuelga de su cuello?

– Pareces... ¿molesta? – Replicó, con voz monótona y su rostro impasible.

El interior de Katniss se encendió, pero mantuvo su tono de voz en un susurro.

– ¿Quieres saber lo que me molesta? – Él asintió con la cabeza, sin apartar los ojos de ella –. Estoy molesta de que descaradamente sales de tu camino para hacerme sentir incómoda. ¿Qué pasó con todo tu gesto de querer–ser–amigos?

– ¿Estoy haciéndolo tan difícil para ti? – preguntó en tono burlón.

– Sí, Peeta, lo haces, – le espetó en voz baja, sus nudillos blancos alrededor de su copa.

Con su necesidad por ella atrapada dentro, formando ampollas calientes, sofocantes, a punto de explotar, se inclinó más cerca, bajando la voz.

– Bien, porque cada vez que estás cerca de mí, jodidamente pierdo cada pedacito de autocontrol que me queda.

La garganta de Katniss se apretó por sus inesperadas palabras. Ella respiraba con dificultad, el sonido colgó en el aire mientras el hormigueo que recorría todo su cuerpo estalló en olas. Y, por si fuera poco, con cada segundo que él la miraba como lo estaba haciendo, estaba cada vez más caliente. El impacto creó una explosión entre sus piernas, causando una reacción en cadena de ira mezclada con más deseo por él como nunca antes sintió.

Katniss le devolvió a su mirada caliente una de las suyas, mostrando una vena de desafío, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

– ¿Qué quieres de mí?

– Quiero que te rindas a lo que veo detrás de tus ojos cada vez que estoy cerca de ti. –Poco a poco, muy lentamente, se lamió los labios mientras sus brillantes ojos azules se endurecieron con palpable lujuria –. Quiero que te rindas a la forma en que temblaste en mis brazos cuando te toqué... la forma en que tu respiración se vuelve más rápida cuando te miro.

Mirándolo fijamente, su corazón rebotaba en la cavidad de su pecho, pero era incapaz de formar una frase.

– Me encantó la forma en que tus labios se sintieron contra los míos, y estoy bastante seguro de que a ti también. También me gusta la forma en que casi puedo sentir que te humedeces por mí en este momento. – Inclinándose más cerca, bajó la voz a un duro susurro –. ¿Vas a fingir que no sientes nada por mí, Katniss?

Ni siquiera la estaba tocando, pero él estaba en lo cierto, sus bragas estaban húmedas. Odiaba que tuviera razón, odiaba que pudiera notar todas las reacciones físicas y emocionales que tenía hacia él. Y odiaba que lo quisiera tan mal que lo podía saborear.

Maldito él.

– No voy a contestar a tu pregunta, – susurró. Sus ojos seductoramente se perforaron el uno al otro como dos toros embistiendo sin descanso contra una jaula.

– A ti no te gusta responder mis preguntas, – afirmó a través de los dientes apretados, tratando de luchar contra su deseo de arrastrarla sobre la mesa y a sus brazos. Podría haber devorado cada centímetro de su cuerpo allí. Al igual que un tornado rasgando todo a su paso, su sola presencia lo estaba empujando hacia ella.

Maldita ella.

– No, Peeta, no me gusta responder tus preguntas, – susurró rápidamente –. Y parece que no tengo que hacerlo porque el relleno de tus vacíos está caminando hacia aquí.

Las pupilas de Peeta perdieron su mirada y se dilataron por la conciencia de lo que decía. Casualmente se reclinó en su asiento, pegando una falsa sonrisa en su rostro mientras Venia se acercaba a la mesa.

Antes de tomar su asiento, se inclinó y tiró de él para darle un beso. Katniss fue tonta en no despegar sus ojos de su intercambio de boca abierta. Sintió una profunda punzada de náuseas en la boca del estómago al ver a Peeta deslizando su lengua caliente en la boca de Venia. No sabía por qué estaba teniendo estos sentimientos, pero en ese momento al verlos, se sentía enojada, y sabía que no tenía derecho a hacerlo. Cuando por fin terminó el espectáculo de besos, los ojos azules de Peeta revolotearon hacia Katniss, y su mirada fue inestable con un fuerte indicio de algo parecido a una disculpa brillando detrás de ella.

Una esquina de la boca de Venia se levantó con una satisfecha sonrisa antes de sentarse junto a él.

– Siento haber tardado tanto tiempo. Como que, tuve que vaciar totalmente mi bolso para encontrar mi lápiz labial.

Katniss dio un largo suspiro y casi saltó cuando sintió una gran mano apretando su hombro suavemente. Se dio la vuelta, y era Gale. Se encontró con su mirada, trató de que su corazón disminuyera del frenético impacto de la conversación que acababa finalizar.

La camarera finalmente trajo su comida. Las miradas acaloradas intercambiadas entre ella y Peeta por el resto de la comida mantuvieron las manos de Katniss bailando con sus utensilios de plata con nerviosismo.

Después de haber sido obligados a soportar una hora de una jodida conversación acerca de la preocupación de Gale sobre las opciones de la cartera de acciones de Peeta, Katniss estaba eufórica cuando las parejas finalmente se retiraron hacia el auto de Gale, poniendo fin a la tarde que había dejado a su estómago hecho nudos. Estuvo prácticamente en silencio durante su viaje a través de la ciudad para dejar a Peeta y a Venia en su lugar, pero si Gale notó su cambio repentino en su comportamiento, no hizo ningún comentario. Cuando llegaron al gran edificio de Peeta, Katniss dijo que no se sentía bien, tomando cualquier excusa para permanecer en el auto, mientras que Gale y ellos se acercaban a la entrada. Él cortésmente le besó la mejilla de Venia y le dio su despedida a Peeta con una firme sacudida de manos. Mientras Gale se dirigía hacia el coche, los ojos de Katniss magnéticamente fueron atraídos a Peeta, quien sostenía la puerta abierta para Venia mientras entraba al vestíbulo volteando su cabello. Antes que siguiera a Venia al edificio, Peeta se dio la vuelta con las dos manos metidas en los bolsillos delanteros y le lanzó a Katniss una última penetrante mirada de deseo que se quedaría grabada en su memoria por el resto de la tarde.

Gale se sentó en su asiento y sonrió.

– ¿Lista para algunas compras en la Quinta Avenida?

Aunque sentía como si acabara de escapar de un hospital psiquiátrico, Katniss pegó una de sus propias sonrisas falsas en su cara y asintió con la cabeza a Gale.

– Sí, vamos a salir de aquí.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno, se puso caliente la cosa. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Ya me muero por leer sus comentarios.**

**Gracias por leer, por marcar como favorita, seguir y sobre todo por tomarse esos minutos para comentar la historia, sus comentarios son mi combustible…**

**Guest:**

**Karly16: **Hey, disculpame tu mensaje del capítulo 6 entró justo después de que publiqué el 7. Sip, ya hubo beso, ¡y que beso! jajaja bueno me alegra que te esté gustando la historia. Peeta tiene una super familia feliz. Creo que una fiesta como esa, sería imperdible ojala algún día nos toque ;) Gracias, si ya está mucho mejor, así que todo está volviendo a la normalidad. Ya has leído el 7 y 8, espero que te hayan gustado. Espero tus comentarios! Gracias por escribirme. Besos.

**Adelanto:**

– Eres un chico grande. Creo que puedes encontrar algo para ocupar tu tarde.– Se rió por un momento y de pronto su rostro se puso serio.

– Pensé que ésta podría ser una oportunidad para redimirme.

– ¿Redimirte? ¿Por qué?

– Por mi comportamiento la última vez que te vi. Lamento haberte hecho sentir incómoda, pero... – Bajó la voz y la miró directamente a sus ojos –. No lamento lo que siento por ti, Katniss. Son mis sentimientos y no puedo negarlos. Pero realmente sólo necesito ser amigo tuyo.

**Nos leemos**


	9. Chapter 9C

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Collide" y la segunda parte "Pulse" y ambas son de Gail McHugh. Yo solo las adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Y para las que pedían menos Gale, aquí un capítulo donde aparece muy poco… que lo disfruten.**

**Nos leemos abajo-**

**o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 9**

**Home Rome**

El aire a media mañana en el Central Park era templado pero más frío de lo habitual para la segunda semana de agosto. Katniss extendió una pequeña manta bajo uno de los árboles de arce que proporcionaban sombra del vibrante brillo del sol. Colocando su mochila a su lado, sacó su contenido, que consistía en dos sándwiches, un par de botellas de agua, y su novela favorita, Cumbres Borrascosas. Todo lo que necesitaba ahora era a Gale. Cuando miró su reloj, se dio cuenta de que ya estaba veinte minutos retrasado. Mientras la ciudad a su alrededor tarareaba su incesante parloteo diario, incluso en la serena paz del parque, decidió hacerle una llamada para saber qué le estaba tomando tanto tiempo.

Él respondió al primer tono, su voz viajó a través del teléfono con una pizca de remordimiento.

– Por favor no te enojes conmigo.

Sorprendida por el saludo, no dijo nada.

– Kat, ¿estás ahí?

– Sí, estoy aquí, pero tú no. ¿Dónde estás?

– Estoy en Nueva Jersey, pero –

– ¿Estás en Nueva Jersey? – Interrumpió ella –. Gale, ¿qué diablos? Estoy sentada en el Central Park SOLA.

– Katniss, ¿puedes dejar que te explique?

– Bien, Gale, explícalo.

– ¿Recuerdas el magnate japonés que te dije que estaba interesado en invertir con Morgan y Buckingham? – Hizo una pausa, esperando su respuesta, pero ninguna llegó –. ¿Takatsuki Yamamoto?

– Ve al grano.

– Mierda, Katniss, estoy intentando.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro y continuó.

– Él voló desde Japón anoche y sólo estará aquí por los próximos dos días. Él pidió reunirse conmigo personalmente. Recibí la llamada esta mañana de mi jefe, y me dijo que viniera aquí. – Él respondió una pregunta dirigida a él de otra persona en el fondo mientras Katniss esperaba pacientemente –. Cariño, me tengo que ir. Lo siento, pero esta cuenta es enorme.

Una vez más, Katniss no dijo nada.

– Vamos, – susurró –. Lo haremos otro día.

– Lo sé, es sólo que me tomé el día en el trabajo, y estaba muy entusiasmada con…

– Katniss, dejar de tratar de hacerme sentir mal, – soltó con un tono claramente molesto –. Esto es importante para mí. Estaré en tu apartamento a las seis. – Con eso, la línea se cortó.

Después que el impacto de él colgándole bruscamente se disipara, Katniss se puso de pie y de mala gana comenzó a empacar lo que se suponía que era su pequeña escapada romántica. Mientras metía la manta en su mochila, se enderezó al oír su nombre desde la distancia. Antes de que se girara a ver el rostro, un familiar hormigueo recorrió su espina dorsal. Sabía quién era. Cuando por fin se dio la vuelta, Peeta estaba corriendo por el parque, sonriente, con su sobrina y sobrino a su lado. La mochila se deslizó de sus dedos mientras observaba su vestimenta casual, una blanca camiseta con cuello en V, pantalones cortos de color crema y una gorra azul de los Yankees de Nueva York. Katniss trató de ordenar sus pensamientos acelerados mientras él se acercaba.

No era sólo su presencia que pulsaba en ella. No era solo su fragancia masculina que persistía en sus sentidos, ardiendo en su mente y atormentando cada uno de sus sueños. Ni siquiera era ese maldito beso. Era su encanto inquebrantable, su audaz confianza, su atractivo sexual y la innegable dominación masculina que emanaba. Cada pedacito de ello se filtraba por sus poros. Todas esas cosas, un verdadero cóctel letal, le aterraban y fascinaban al mismo tiempo.

Era como si una retorcida paradoja ocurriera cada vez que estaba a su alrededor.

Por mucho que sintiera seriamente la necesidad de huir de él en ese momento, también se sentía irremediablemente atraída por él. De repente, fue consciente de la elevada carga en el aire. Un tenso tipo de sensación parecía presionar sobre sus pulmones, haciendo que se sintiera sin aliento. Decorando la cima con una fuerte dosis de crema batida, al verlo ahora inundaba su psique con su último encuentro hace dos semanas.

Respira, Katniss...

– ¡Cap–mip! – Teresa gritó, corriendo hacia ella.

Arrodillándose para abrazarla, Katniss miró a Peeta.

– ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – Preguntó con tanta indiferencia como fuera humanamente posible, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

Peeta se agachó y apoyó las manos sobre sus muslos, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Luego se enderezó y sonrió.

– Estoy cuidándolos por un tiempo y decidí traer a estos dos aquí para jugar al soccer.

Timothy envolvió las piernas de Katniss con sus brazos.

– Tío Peetan nos llevó a darles de comer a los patitos, también.

Peeta revolvió el cabello de Timothy con sus manos.

– Sí, tuvimos una verdadera fiesta alimentando a Donald y Daisy.

– Muy bien, – respondió Katniss con una sonrisa –. Un magnate de los negocios y una niñera, todo en uno.

– Agrégalo a mi currículo. – Se rió.

– No puedo creer que me hayas visto aquí, – dijo Katniss.

– Bueno, en realidad no te vi, estos dos lo hicieron.

– Tío Peetan nos dijo que dijéramos que te vimos primero, Cati–mip. – Teresa confesó, curvando un dedo por el cabello de Katniss –. Pero él te vio primero y nos dijo que viniéramos com él para saludarte.

Elevando una ceja, Katniss observó el rostro de Peeta tomar un claro tono carmesí.

– Usando a los niños para decir una mentira, ¿eh?

Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

– Maldita sea, me atrapaste. Añade eso a mi currículo también. – Katniss se rió de su respuesta. – ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

– Gale iba a encontrarse conmigo pero lo llamaron para ir a Nueva Jersey. – Levantó la mochila del suelo –. En realidad estaba preparándome para ir a casa.

Teresa hizo un mohín de sus labios.

– ¿Puedes quedarte y jugar al fútbol com nosotros, Cat-mip?

– Umm – contestó ella, sus ojos moviéndose con rapidez a Peeta –. No estoy segura. ¿Tal vez en otro momento?

Theresa frunció el ceño.

– No tendrás que soportar la tortura de estar cerca de mí por mucho tiempo, – Peeta rió con una sonrisa de sabelotodo en su rostro –. Haymitch y Effie deberían estar aquí en diez minutos para venir por ellos.

Katniss sonrió con timidez, casi desafiándolo.

– Está bien, bien. Creo que puedo manejar quince minutos de duelo. – Puso su mochila en el suelo –. ¿Tú puedes manejar esto?

– Mmm, puedo manejarlo y muy bien, – sonrió –. ¿Puedes jugar al soccer?

– Aprendo rápido.

– Y yo soy un excelente profesor.

Él dejó caer la pelota al suelo, pateándola con rapidez. Theresa y Timothy corrieron tras ella.

– Y estar a tu lado no es una tortura, Peeta, – dijo Katniss, corriendo lejos de él, tras los niños.

Él la alcanzó a su lado.

– Correcto, dejaste claro que sólo es dolor. Pero, no te preocupes, realmente lo tomo como un cumplido.

Katniss se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y reír.

Por los siguientes quince minutos, aunque participó en el juego un poco, Peeta mayormente se quedó atrás y observó a Katniss jugar con los niños. Tomando asiento en la parte superior de una mesa de picnic, sus sentidos se tambalearon en todo lo relacionado con ella. Sus ojos recorrieron su cuerpo, para finalmente fijarlos en su rostro mientras admiraba su sonrisa. Sus oídos escucharon la forma en que se reía mientras su mente trataba de envolverla en torno a la forma en que su sobrina y sobrino se adherían a ella. Él sabía que los niños tienen un agudo sentido del aura que rodea a las personas, por lo que sólo justificaba lo que su corazón ya sabía, su presencia era magnética. Consumía a otros, los tragaba por completo, y no dejaba lugar para el arrepentimiento.

Mientras ella corría con ellos, él observó el cabello ondulado de Katniss rebotar, el sol de verano capturaba sus mechones y creaba el contraste perfecto con su piel. Su necesidad por ella se deslizó a través de sus huesos, cortando hasta su médula.

Desde el momento en que la vio, ella hizo que algo extraño sucediera en su pecho cuando lo vio. Algo se tensó en su estómago, y se dio cuenta de que podría encontrarse en lo más profundo de lo que ya estaba si ella lo miraba así más seguido.

Su mente se aclaró por la descripción interior de sus sentimientos, sabiendo que no había nada más que pudiera hacer para satisfacer su hambre. Lo único que sabía con certeza era que sus emociones estaban atrapadas en un maldito desastre de proporciones épicas. Estar cerca de ella era un dolor auto–infligido en su máxima expresión, pero era algo que estaba dispuesto a soportar por una sola razón, sólo para estar cerca de ella. La voz de Haymitch gritando su nombre lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Gracias a Dios por los pequeños milagros.

Después que Katniss y él abrazaran a los niños y darle a Haymitch y Effie un adiós, Peeta se acercó a ella para recoger sus pertenencias.

– Sr. Mellark, siempre es un placer, – dijo Katniss con una sonrisa, extendiendo su mano.

Peeta no la tomó porque sabía que si él la tocaba no sería capaz de resistir la tentación de tirar de ella a su boca. Pasándose la mano por el cabello, él retrocedió ligeramente.

Katniss sonrió torpemente y se colgó la mochila sobre el hombro. Peeta encontró sus palabras atascadas en su garganta como una parálisis verbal.

– Espera, ¿eso es todo? ¿Vas a dejarme aquí solo?

– Eres un chico grande. Creo que puedes encontrar algo para ocupar tu tarde. – Se rió por un momento y de pronto su rostro se puso serio.

– Pensé que ésta podría ser una oportunidad para redimirme.

– ¿Redimirte? ¿Por qué?

– Por mi comportamiento la última vez que te vi. Lamento haberte hecho sentir incómoda, pero... – Bajó la voz y la miró directamente a sus ojos –. No lamento lo que siento por ti, Katniss. Son mis sentimientos y no puedo negarlos. Pero realmente sólo necesito ser amigo tuyo.

Ella tragó saliva, nerviosa, su voz era tan baja como la de él.

– Peeta, ya hemos hablado de esto antes y – Interrumpiéndola, dio un paso más cerca.

– Te lo prometo esta vez. Juro por Dios que no voy a decir o hacer cualquier cosa para hacerte sentir incómoda. Sólo quería que lo supieras, sobre la forma en que me siento por ti, pero ahora ya he terminado. – Él cambió de pie y dio un paso atrás, sin dejar que sus ojos se desviaran de su rostro –. Sí, me tienes por alguna razón que no entiendo, y no sé si alguna vez lo haré. Me parece que eres la más notable... – Él respiró profundo –. No lo sé. Hay algo en ti que sólo... te diferencia de cualquier otra mujer que haya conocido. Y, por todo ello, estoy dispuesto a poner mis sentimientos a un lado sólo para ser tu amigo. – Sólo para estar cerca de ti...

No sólo hizo que su corazón se detuviera por sus palabras, sino que también su estómago se retorciera de una manera inquietantemente agradable mientras media su rostro. Emociones reales se arremolinaban detrás de sus ojos, y algo en el fondo le dijeron que estaba siendo sincero.

– Está bien, vamos a tratar de nuevo. ¿Entonces quieres que me quede contigo aquí por un rato?

Peeta tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, liberando el nudo en su pecho, al darse cuenta de que había estado reteniendo el aliento en espera a su respuesta.

– Te gusta el béisbol, ¿no?

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

– La noche en que me enteré que realmente eras Katniss y no Molly. – Ella asintió con la cabeza y se rió. Él sonrió –. Antes de que entraras al club, Gale me dijo que su novia era una gran fanática del béisbol. Así es como sé ese pedacito de información.

– ¿Quieres que juegue al béisbol contigo? – Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

– Puedes disfrutar de todas las espectaculares vistas que Nueva York tiene para ofrecer. Sin embargo, no has experimentado a Nueva York al máximo hasta que hayas estado en un partido de los Yankees. – Sonrió –. Finnick tenía que hoy venir al juego de la una, pero lo canceló a último minuto. – Sacó las entradas de su bolsillo trasero y las levantó –. Tengo entradas para la temporada, pero sería una pena dejar estas pasar.

Una sonrisa confusa tocó su boca mientras lo contemplaba por un momento.

– ¿Quieres que vaya a un juego de los Yankees contigo?

– Sí.

– No lo sé, – respondió ella, mirando hacia el suelo y luego de nuevo a él –. Eso podría ser un poco demasiado.

Su sonrisa fue lenta, por lo que sus ojos azules brillaban con malicia.

– Seguramente, en un estadio lleno de 50.000 personas, debería ser capaz de mantenerme a raya de atacarte.

Katniss torció su boca a un lado.

– Es cierto, – admitió –. Pero no soy fanática de los Yankees. Voy a hacer campaña por los que no son favoritos. ¿Eso es algo que puedes manejar?

Con los ojos muy abiertos, colocó una mano sobre su pecho, imitando un corazón herido.

– Mmm, sigue hablando así, y puedes encontrar una manera de conseguir que no te admire tanto como lo hago. Soy un fan acérrimo de los Yankees, Señorita Everdeen, –se rió –. Pero, sí, estoy seguro que podría estar sentado al lado de alguien no fanático de los Yankees que he traído conmigo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y se echó a reír.

– Está bien, aceptaré esta salida amistosa con una condición.

– Lo que sea. Vamos, – dijo, cogiendo su mochila.

– Espera, ni siquiera sabes lo que es.

Puso su mano en la parte baja de su espalda y empezó a conducirla fuera del parque.

– No hay problema. Sea lo que sea, puedo sin duda manejarlo.

Ella se detuvo abruptamente y rió.

– Vas a escucharme o no iré a ninguna parte contigo, Peeta Mellark. ¿Entiendes?

Una deliciosa sonrisa se deslizó a través de su boca.

– Soy todo oído.

– Como eso, – indicó a su mano apoyada en su espalda. Él sonrió y la alejó –. No me toques, no me desnudes con los ojos, y no hagas... esa cosa estúpida y maldita con tus labios cuando los arrastras entre tus dientes.

Él sonrió.

– ¿Que arrastre mis labios te molesta tanto?

Sólo porque es tan increíblemente caliente... – Sí. Es muy molesto.

Él arrastró lentamente su labio inferior entre sus dientes, terminando con un ruidoso y deslumbrante pop.

– Bueno, lo mismo va para ti entonces.

Ella ladeó la cabeza a un lado y dejó escapar un suspiro.

– Un culo tan inteligente. Ya me advertiste acerca de no llevar ninguna atención a mis labios. – Se cubrió la boca con la mano, el resto de sus palabras salieron ahogadas –. ¿Es esto mejor? – Él asintió con la cabeza y se rió –. Pero no te veo como si quisiera arrancarte la ropa, y definitivamente, no te toco.

Él se encogió de hombros.

– Ya que estamos siendo honestos, no tienes idea de cómo me gustaría que me tocaras otra vez.

Ella dejó caer la mano de su boca y dejó que colgara abierta por un segundo.

– Ves, esto es exactamente de lo que estoy hablando, – dijo ella, girando sobre sus pies para alejarse de él.

Dejando escapar una risa gutural, él corrió hacia ella y la tomó suavemente por el codo. Ella miró su mano. Rápidamente la soltó y sonrió.

– Katniss, sólo estoy bromeando contigo. Vamos, sólo bromeo... es lo que soy, de verdad.

Ella arqueó una ceja, incapaz de mantener alejada la sonrisa de su rostro mientras él estaba allí con una sonrisa de niño inocente. Ella sabía que era todo lo contrario.

– Si quieres que vaya contigo hoy, mantén las manos quietas, Mellark. ¿Lo tienes? Si no es así, voy a hacerte pagar duramente por ello.

– Suena pervertido, – sonrió. Ella suspiró –. Sin embargo, no soy más que un ignorante a tu pedido para que sea un caballero – en broma se inclinó –. Ahora vámonos. Tenemos que coger el número cuatro.

– Espera, ¿Vamos a tomar el autobús?

– Oh, no, – dijo riendo –. El número cuatro es el subte.

– Oh, ¿pensé que ibas a conducir?

– Infiernos no. – Tomó la mochila de ella y la lanzó por encima del hombro –.

Estamos haciendo esto a lo Nueva York, muñeca.

A pesar de su sorpresa porque de hecho iba a pasar el día con él, Katniss lo siguió y un par de cuadras más tarde, entraron al subte. Entre una pareja de adolescentes besándose como si estuvieran en una fiesta, un hombre en un vestido floreado hablando consigo mismo mientras comía comida China con las manos, y la masa excesivamente agresiva de los aficionados de los Yankees cantando "Vamos, Yankees", Katniss estaba más que emocionada cuando finalmente llegaron al estadio.

Una vez allí, los dos consiguieron algo para comer. Katniss pidió un perrito caliente y una botella de agua, y Peeta eligió una bolsa de cacahuetes y una cerveza. Le mostró a Katniss sus asientos, que pasaron a estar justo detrás del Plato.

Peeta lucia como un niño en una tienda de dulces, y Katniss encontró lindo ver a un hombre de tal poder tan emocionado sobre estar en un juego de béisbol.

Peeta miró su reloj mientras el estadio lentamente comenzó a llenarse.

– Tenemos algo de tiempo. El juego se iniciará dentro de treinta minutos.

Katniss asintió con la cabeza y miró su teléfono, notando que tenía una llamada perdida de Gale. Se movió en su asiento y comenzó a repensar en dónde realmente se había metido, ahora que se encontraba a solas con Peeta en el juego. Discutió si decirle o no a Gale dónde estaba, pero antes de que pudiera ahondar demasiado en su dilema auto impuesto, Peeta habló.

– Juguemos a cincuenta preguntas mientras esperamos que el juego comience, – se metió un maní en la boca –. Voy en primer lugar.

– Tonterías, tú fuiste primero la última vez. Y tengo que ir primero. - Él rió.

– No se te olvida nada, ¿verdad?

– No en general.

– Está bien, me parece justo. Pregúntame algo.

La mente de Katniss vagó sobre lo que sabía que quería preguntarle, pero no estaba segura si debería. Sin embargo, era su turno para que su curiosidad sacara lo mejor de ella.

– Quiero saber por qué tú y tu ex–prometida rompieron.

Su expresión se volvió cautelosa por un momento mientras miraba fijamente las gradas. Katniss vio el brillante azul de sus ojos cambiar como si una nube pasara por encima de su cabeza y en ese momento se lamentó por sacarlo a la superficie.

Él se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando su cerveza en el suelo, y luego volvió a mirar a Katniss.

– Hmm, mi primer pregunta a ti la última vez que jugamos fue sobre tu sabor favorito de helado. Vas directamente a la matanza, veo.

– Lo siento. No debería haber preguntado eso, – susurró, mirando al suelo.

– No, está bien. No esperaba que eso saliera. Pero me siento cómodo contigo hablando de ello.

La cabeza de Katniss se levantó.

– ¿En serio?

– Si, por alguna razón, lo hago. – Inspirando, se reclinó en su asiento y dudó unos segundos –. Ella me dejó porque Industrias Mellark iba bajo en un punto. Mi padre nos ofreció a Haymitch y a mí los fondos para mantenerla a flote. Pero los chicos Mellark tendemos a ser un poco tercos, y negamos su ayuda, sabiendo que íbamos a conseguir volver a la pista por nuestra cuenta. – Se pasó la mano por el cabello –. Le expliqué todo a ella, haciéndole saber que teníamos que reducir algunos de nuestros gastos hasta que pudiera resucitar la empresa. Discutió conmigo sobre aceptar el dinero de mi padre y me llamó loco por pensar que podíamos volver a nuestros pies sin su ayuda. Junto a Haymitch, me mantuve firme en mi decisión de no tomar el dinero sin embargo. Ella estaba viviendo conmigo en mi ático después que nos comprometimos. Llegué a casa un día después del trabajo para encontrar una carta, con una bella escritura, debo añadir, diciendo que no podía correr el riesgo de no vivir la vida que le había permitido adquirir. – Se agachó para coger su cerveza, tomó un sorbo y exhaló –. Cinco años juntos y su adiós fue... una carta.

Katniss lo miró a los ojos y pudo ver el dolor que se arremolinaba más allá de ellos.

– La amabas, – susurró.

Él se encogió de hombros con rapidez.

– Sí, ella me rompió el corazón. Pensé que me amaba por el hombre que era, sin la ostentación y el dinero. Quiero decir, cuando nos conocimos, yo estaba en mi último año de universidad, por lo que no era tan exitoso como me convertí con el tiempo. Ella traicionó la fe que tenía en el amor cuando se fue. – Él apretó los labios en una línea dura –. No me malinterpretes, mirando hacia atrás ahora, sé que no estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Uno, ella estaba demasiado preocupada por la forma en que aparecía en público, cualquier cosa desde qué autos ella y yo usábamos hasta qué fiestas asistíamos en la ciudad. – Él se frotó la barbilla con aire ausente y continuó –. Ella no era así cuando nos conocimos por primera vez, el cambio fue gradual. La mayor diferencia es que dejó en claro que no quería hijos. Yo la amaba lo suficiente como para considerar una vida sin tener ninguno, pero como dije, mirando hacia atrás, no habría valido la pena renunciar a la oportunidad de tener una familia.

Una débil sonrisa tocó la boca de Katniss.

– ¿Quieres hijos?

– Quiero un montón metidos cuidadosamente en una minivan, – dijo riendo.

– ¿Peeta Mellark en una minivan?

– Absolutamente, – respondió, extendiendo su mano por su cerveza –. Un bosque verde, también.

Katniss se echó a reír por un momento de su confesión. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio cómo se ajustaba la gorra de béisbol, sintiéndose un poco sorprendida por todo lo que él le contó. Estaba empezando a entender su necesidad de rellenar huecos.

– ¿Entonces no la has visto desde entonces?

– De hecho lo hice. La vi hace poco honestamente.

– Y, ¿cómo fue? – Preguntó de mala gana.

– Fue... interesante. Me encontré con ella, mientras salía con un par de mis compañeros. Habló un montón de mierda, diciendo que estaba feliz de ver a la empresa haciéndolo bien de nuevo. Admitió que me echaba de menos y que todavía me amaba, y confesó que dejarme fue el mayor error de su vida. – Se metió otro maní en la boca y sonrió –. Puedes ver a dónde voy con esto, ¿no?

– Sí. Ahora que estás financieramente seguro otra vez, ella te quiere de vuelta.

– Bingo, muñeca. Sabía que eras rápida. – Él tomó un trago de su cerveza –. Su nombre es Glimmer. Fue algo destinado a no funcionar.

Aunque él se echó a reír, Katniss aún podía ver el dolor que quedaba en sus ojos y en ese momento decidió dejar el tema por completo.

– Recibí la invitación que nos enviaste a Gale y a mí.

– Iba a preguntar sobre eso, – respondió, haciéndole señas a un vendedor de cervezas. Pidió otra y se volvió hacia Katniss –. Pensé que te interesaría, teniendo en cuenta... bueno, ya sabes.

– Sí, y gracias por la invitación, pero ¿qué es lo que tu madre hace exactamente?

– Desde que sabe que ha sido bendecida por ser una sobreviviente, comenzó una organización

para recaudar fondos para los enfermos de Nueva York, mujeres que se encuentren en medio de la lucha contra el cáncer de mama o en remisión y las familias de las mujeres que murieron por la enfermedad. Las donaciones recogidas en el beneficio se distribuyen para ayudar a pagar el tratamiento en curso, la atención del seguimiento o, Dios no lo quiera, los gastos funerarios efectuados por las familias.

Katniss exhaló.

– Es hermoso que haga eso.

– Sí, este será el décimo año desde que se fundó. Ella lo lanza cada octubre durante el Mes de Concientización del Cáncer de Mama. Es bastante espectacular, también. Lazo negro, champán, y todos los ricachones de Nueva York reuniéndose una noche para gastar su dinero en algo que no sea un maldito crucero a Fiji o un auto nuevo.

Katniss se echó a reír.

– Bueno, definitivamente estaremos.

– Y estoy feliz de que lo harás.

Sin ni una nube en el cielo, la ceremonia de apertura comenzó, y poco después, el juego estaba en pleno apogeo. Un duro golpe del bate, sumió la pelota al campo abierto, comenzó con una anotación de los Yankees. A lo largo del juego, Peeta llevó varias veces atención no deseada hacia Katniss, dejando que todos los fans de los Yankees al alcance del oído supieran que ella estaba a favor de los visitantes, los Orioles de Baltimore. Los fans de adelante, de al lado y detrás de ellos la abucheaban cada vez que los Orioles anotaban un punto. Ella juguetonamente empujó Peeta, prometiendo venganza en cualquier forma que pudiera conjurar. Aún con hambre y sintiéndose más relajada con la situación en general, Katniss pidió un pretzel y decidió tomar una cerveza con Peeta. Al final de la Séptima Entrada, el juego estaba empatado cuatro–cuatro, las bases estaban llenas con los Yankees para batear.

Peeta sonrió en dirección a Katniss y se frotó las manos.

– Tus pájaros están a punto de caer.

– Pareces muy seguro de eso, – dijo riendo, mirándolo –. No estaría tan segura, sin embargo.

Los ojos de Peeta se movieron hasta la comisura de su boca donde había una mínima cantidad de mostaza, dolorosamente esperando por él para limpiarlo. Sin siquiera pensarlo, en un movimiento veloz, llevó la mano a sus labios y con la yema de su pulgar, la quitó.

Quieta por su repentino movimiento, Katniss se estremeció.

– Había... mostaza en tu labio, – respondió lentamente. Reprimiendo las ganas de lamer su dedo, cogió una servilleta.

– Rompiste la regla de no tocarme, – exhaló, ignorando lo que su cuerpo estaba luchando tan duro en negar. Incluso tan fugaz como lo fue, su toque se sintió terriblemente bueno en una terriblemente manera.

En un rápido movimiento, él movió su mirada hasta sus labios y luego de vuelta a sus ojos.

– Podría haberlo dejado que se quede allí.

– Y podrías haberme dicho, también, sabelotodo. – Una sonrisa torció la boca de él, una tan contagiosa que no pudo dejar de responder con una sonrisa propia.

– Parece que tengo que seguir adelante con mi promesa y hacerte pagar duramente por no jugar limpio.

Él arqueó una ceja, incrédulo.

– No es que esté en contra del afecto en público, sobre todo contigo, pero ¿cómo piensas lograr eso en un estadio lleno de gente?

Katniss le dirigió una sonrisa maligna y se inclinó hacia adelante, dándole golpecitos con el dedo en el hombro de una mujer sentada en la fila frente a ellos. La mujer y su amiga sentada junto a ella se dieron la vuelta.

– Siento mucho que te moleste, – dijo Katniss a la rubia –. Mi amigo está interesado en darte su número. Te encuentra muy atractiva y no tiene el descaro para decirte algo por él mismo. ¿Tienes un novio?

Peeta sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, y casi hundió la cara entre las manos de lo avergonzado.

La mujer y su amiga se echaron a reír.

– En realidad no tengo un novio en este momento.

– Bueno, no es como que le importara si lo tuvieras porque eso no disuade a mi amigo, pero es mucho mejor que no lo tengas, – Katniss respondió con frialdad –. ¿Tienes una pluma y un papel para él?

La mujer buscó en su bolso, sacó una pluma, y arrancó un trozo de su chequera. Ella se lo dio a Katniss, ésta a su vez, se lo entregó a Peeta.

– Aquí tienes, amigo. Anota esos dígitos para la hermosa dama, – Katniss se rió y lo empujó con el codo –. Y deja de ser tan jodidamente tímido a la hora de conseguir mujeres.

Con su sonrisa de hoyuelos, Peeta escribió rápidamente en el pedazo de papel y se lo devolvió a la mujer.

Ella le dio un rápido vistazo al papel y le devolvió la sonrisa.

– Peeta, ¿eh? Un lindo nombre para ir con esa linda cara. Definitivamente escucharás de mí.

Peeta asintió, y Katniss se echó a reír.

– Eres cruel, – susurró, lanzando una cáscara de maní a la cabeza de Katniss. Riendo, ella se la retiró.

– Te lo advertí.

Muchas cáscaras de maní arrojadas al cabello de Katniss después, el juego terminó con los Yankees ganando por tres. Durante todo el viaje de regreso en subte a Manhattan, Peeta se sentía orgulloso de recordarle la puntuación cada pocos minutos. También confesó que el número que había anotado para la mujer en el juego era falso. Su defensa fue que él ya no estaba interesado en mujeres con el cabello rubio.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Katniss se echó a reír y se burló de él por su pequeña mentira. Se aseguró de acompañarla a su casa, cogiendo un taxi para volver a su edificio. Después de pedirle al conductor que corriera el taxímetro, la acompañó hasta la entrada.

Otra vez, Katniss le ofreció su mano.

– Fue un placer estar contigo hoy, Peeta.

– ¿Puedo darte la mano? – Sonrió –. No quiero romper ninguna regla.

– Sí, está bien.

Él accedió y le tomó la mano, experimentando la misma oleada de calor que había sentido cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de tocarla. Sintiendo una maliciosa entidad – egoísta y deseosa – finalmente la dejó ir.

– El placer ha sido mío.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Katniss vio mientras él caminaba de nuevo hacia el taxi y se marchaba.

Viajando en el ascensor hasta su piso, su cabeza se volvió agradablemente confusa, pensando en el maravilloso día que había pasado con Peeta. Intentó que sus nervios se calmaran porque sabía que no debería haber estado con él en absoluto. El saldo fue un infierno, pero lo que obtuvo fue dulce de una manera inquietante. Ella aprendió cosas sobre él que nunca había creído posible. Algo le dio un codazo en el pecho, un anhelo mayor por él mezclado con dolor por lo que él había pasado.

En un esfuerzo para apartar su mente de él, se concentró en el hecho de que Gale probablemente estaba esperando su llegada. Para su alivio, él estaba cómodamente extendido por todo su sofá cuando entró. Durante la hora siguiente, minuciosamente la sació con su logro por conseguir una de las cuentas más grandes que su firma había adquirido en más de diez años.

Aunque se debatió sobre la conveniencia o no de decirle acerca de su día con Peeta, decidió no hacerlo, sin querer desmantelar la felicidad de Gale. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era convencerse que la felicidad de Gale era en realidad el motivo por el que escondía una cosa así. Fijó el argumento en su cabeza tan simple como pudo.

Él no preguntó cómo fue su día, así que no le dijo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno, cada vez más tiempo juntos estos dos… ¿Qué me dicen, les gustó el capítulo?**

**Gracias por leer, por marcar como favorita, seguir y sobre todo por tomarse esos minutos para comentar la historia, sus comentarios son mi combustible…**

**Adelanto:**

– Dilo, Katniss. – Las palabras salieron con un gruñido mientras agarraba la curva de sus caderas –. Necesito escucharte decirlo.

Incluso en su estupor inducido por el alcohol, sabía lo que quería decir. Con su pecho subiendo y bajando por su respiración entrecortada, respondió, apenas consiguiendo sacar las palabras de sus labios.

– Yo... yo te deseo.

**Nos leemos**


	10. Chapter 10C

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Collide" y la segunda parte "Pulse" y ambas son de Gail McHugh. Yo solo las adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Espero que les guste el capítulo.**

**Nos leemos abajo-**

**o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 10**

**Sólo un poquito**

- Dios, Kat, ¿Podrías acaparar más el espejo? – Johana le dio un golpe con la cadera a la de Katniss, intentando ver su propio reflejo –. Te ves explosiva. Ahora voy a verme a mí misma.

Katniss la provocó pasándose sus dedos por el cabello, tratando de darle un poco más de vitalidad sin cantidades innecesarias de laca para el cabello.

– Estás en mi cuarto de baño, amiga. Ve a usar el tuyo.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, Johana frunció el ceño.

– Pero me gusta más el tuyo, ahora lárgate – dijo, sacudiendo su cadera contra la de Katniss con más fuerza esta vez –. Además, tu amiga está esperando en la otra habitación por nosotras, así que no seas grosera. Habré terminado en un segundo, ¡y luego podremos ir de fiesta hasta que caigamos!

Riendo, Katniss lanzó un último vistazo en el espejo y se paseó por el cuarto de baño. Tomó su atuendo para la noche de la cama. Después de ponerse una falda corta negra y una blusa roja de manga corta con botones, se puso un par de zapatos de tacón negros y llamó a Johana para su aprobación.

Ella se dio la vuelta con gracia, modelando su atuendo.

– Pareces una gatita sexual, – dijo Johana.

Katniss sonrió y se dirigió hacia la sala. Annie se levantó del sofá, con sus ojos verdes abiertos.

– Maldita sea, Katniss, te aseaste bien.

Poniendo las manos en las caderas, Katniss sonrió.

– Me lo tomaré como un cumplido.

– Sí, Country, es un cumplido. – Ella echó su cabello con mechones blancos por encima del hombro –. Con la única ropa que te he visto es en ese horroroso uniforme negro y blanco que nos hacen usar.

– Bien, gracias, Annie, –Katniss se echó a reír –. Por ser otra–camarera–con–un–horroroso–uniforme–negro–y–blanco, no te ves muy mal. Nunca sería capaz de ponerme medias de red como tú puedes hacerlo.

La boca de Annie se curvó perversamente mientras apoyaba su pierna sobre la mesa de café.

– ¿Estas cosas viejas? Maldita sea, si pudiera vivir en un enterizo de red, lo haría. Aunque normalmente no me importa lo que la gente piensa, la sociedad no lo consideraría muy apropiado, ¿no?

Katniss sacudió la cabeza y se echó a reír.

– Estoy pensando que puede que tengas razón en eso.

Johana salió de la habitación, luciendo un vestido rojo y zapatos de tacón a juego. Llevaba el pelo recogido arriba de los hombros, y el vestido abrazaba su cuerpo de reloj de arena como un guante. Después de girar en torno a sí misma para Katniss y para Annie, se dirigió a la cocina, sacó tres vasos de chupito del gabinete y los llenó hasta arriba cada uno con una fuerte dosis de tequila.

– Vamos, señoras, – chilló Johana –. Vamos a tomar un par de jodedores de mente antes de ir al club.

Las tres mujeres bebieron un shot, cada una de ellas emocionadas por una noche muy necesaria en la ciudad. Después de tragar con rapidez un segundo "jodedor de mente", hubo un golpe rápido en la puerta, seguido por Gale entrando.

– ¿Por qué molestarse en tocar, Idiota? – preguntó Johana, poniendo sus marrones ojos en blanco. Katniss le dio un codazo en el estómago –. Quiero decir, Gale, por supuesto, – resopló por el impacto.

Gale inmovilizó a Johana con una sonrisa helada, y luego sus ojos se posaron sobre Annie. Volvió a mirar a Katniss con una mirada inquisitiva en su rostro.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Pensé que ibas a pasar el rato conmigo esta noche?

Sonriendo, Katniss cruzó la habitación y arrojó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

– No, te dije el otro día que iba a tener una noche de chicas con Annie y Johana.

Gale suavemente agarró sus caderas y se inclinó al oído, en voz baja dijo,

– ¿Puedo hablar contigo en la otra habitación por un segundo?

Katniss asintió, y él rápidamente le cogió la mano y la llevó a su habitación.

Cerró la puerta y se cruzó de brazos.

– ¿Qué mierda es eso de ahí? – Susurró.

– ¿De qué estás hablando?

– Esa cadete espacial de mierda, gótica de aspecto anormal con camisa de cuero negra y una falda, – respondió, dando un paso más cerca –. Jesucristo, lleva puesto un collar de cuello con jodidas púas, Katniss. Tiene piercings en el labio, nariz, ceja, ¿y quién sabe dónde más en su cuerpo?

Katniss dejó escapar un gruñido mientras se movía hacia la puerta, pero él la bloqueó y la cogió del brazo. Ella levantó la vista hacia él.

– ¿De verdad vas a empezar esto conmigo acerca de ella? Es una buena chica, Gale. ¿A quién le importa cómo se ve?

– Si mi novia está saliendo con ella, me importa cómo luce. – Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, con los ojos entrecerrados –. ¿Qué tipo de atención crees que va a traer, luciendo de esa manera?

Katniss alejó su brazo de él.

– No estoy preocupada por el tipo de atención que va a traer, – susurró en un furioso tono.

Arrastró sus manos por su cabello.

– Bueno, ¿qué tipo de atención crees que vas a traer tú, usando eso?

– No voy a hacer esto contigo esta noche, Gale. Te juro que no, – respondió ella en voz baja y hostil, intentando una vez más pasarlo. Él la tomó por la cintura.

– Está bien, está bien. Lo siento. Te ves hermosa. – Acarició con su nariz la mejilla de ella mientras levantaba sus brazos y los colocaba sobre sus hombros –. ¿A qué club van?

Katniss dejó escapar un suspiro. – Pink.

– ¿En la 52?

– Si.

– Está bien, voy a llamar a algunos de los chicos de mi oficina y voy a hacer algo con ellos esta noche. – Él la atrajo hacia sí y apretó sus labios contra los suyos –. Me debes una por esto.

Ella habló contra su boca.

– Te conté sobre esta noche, Gale.

Dejó escapar un gemido mientras chupaba su labio inferior.

– Debo haberlo olvidado. He estado trabajando hasta tarde otra vez con esta nueva cuenta, tú sabes esto. –Arrastró las manos por su cintura –. ¿A qué hora vas a volver?

– No estoy segura, – dijo ella, alejándose de su abrazo –. Pero tengo que irme. Están esperándome.

Él la atrajo para otro beso y luego se dirigió a la cocina con ella. Katniss le presentó rápidamente a Annie. Con los ojos, le advirtió que no dijera nada para avergonzar a cualquiera de ellos. Él se limitó a sonreír, pero Katniss podía decir que todavía estaba disgustado con toda la situación.

Después de que las mujeres reunieran sus pertenencias por la noche, él las siguió afuera, llamó a un taxi, y pagó al conductor por su viaje.

Agachó la cabeza a través de la ventana trasera.

– No demasiado tarde, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos a comer con mis padres mañana.

Katniss asintió y se inclinó para darle un beso. Con eso, el conductor se alejó.

– Tu novio es... ¿bueno? – Annie dijo mientras sus dedos se movían sobre el teclado de su teléfono como una máquina bien aceitada.

Johana rió, pero trató de ocultarlo cubriendo su boca.

– Gracias, Annie, – Katniss arrastrando las palabras mientras sus ojos viajaron a Johana –. Puede ser un poco sobreprotector a veces, pero es un buen hombre.

Mientras Johana se reía de nuevo, esta vez sin tratar de ocultarlo, Annie se quedó sin aliento.

– ¡Oh, mierda! Una amiga mía tiene una fiesta en una casa de Staten Island esta noche. – Siguió frenéticamente escribiendo –. Su amigo es increíble, y él hace fiestas asesinas. Vamos allí.

– Estoy dentro con lo que sea, – respondió Johana, hurgando en su bolso. Miró en dirección a Katniss –. ¿Está bien contigo?

– ¿No estamos todas un poco demasiado elegantes para una fiesta en una casa?

Annie sacó un termo de su bolso, desenroscó la parte superior, y tomó un sorbo. Ella negó con la cabeza.

– No, créeme, es una fiesta de todo vale. – Le entregó a Katniss el termo –. Aquí, es mi especialidad.

Katniss lo cogió y olió su contenido.

– ¿Qué es?

– Basta con echar un trago, Kat, – Johana intervino –. Siempre estás preocupada por la cantidad que bebes.

– Ya estoy un poco mareada por esos tragos de tequila, y tomé un poco de vino mientras me estaba preparando. – Ambas le lanzaron una mirada, esperando que lo bebiera –. Está bien, está bien. – Olfateó el líquido una última vez y bebió un poco. Empezó a toser y trató de contener las lágrimas que ardían en sus ojos –. ¿Qué demonios es esto?

Los ojos de Annie brillaron con una risa silenciosa.

– Moonshine, nena. Ya sabes, un destilado ilegal de whisky hecho en casa,- se encogió de hombros y al ver que Katniss no lo captaba, prosiguió - por lo general con un alto contenido de alcohol. Obtuvo su nombre debido a que fue destilado "por la noche" o a la luz de la luna…

– Oh, diablos, sí, – Johana chilló y cogió el termo –. Tuve esto una vez cuando estaba en la secundaria. – Bebió un poco, su cara se arrugó por su sabor mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro.

– Está bien, ¿así que vamos a la fiesta de mi amiga? – Annie rió.

Katniss se encogió de hombros.

– Vamos a hacerlo.

Después de indicarle al conductor su nuevo destino, se detuvieron en una lujosa casa de tres pisos en el área de la colina Todt de Staten Island treinta minutos más tarde. Johana le pagó al conductor la diferencia, y salieron del taxi, cada una un poco tambaleante por el Moonshine. Desde la calle, la música martillaba por las ventanas cerradas, haciendo vibrar el suelo debajo de Katniss. Con hipo, se rió mientras se abrían camino por las escaleras y entraban a la casa.

Múltiples torres de altavoces se elevaban en todos los rincones de la planta baja, lo que amplificaba el ruido hasta el punto que Katniss apenas podía escucharse pensar. Sus ojos recorrieron la fiesta, y se dio cuenta que Annie no estaba bromeando. Sin duda era una reunión "todo vale". Desde personas vestidas casualmente a otros vestidos como si se dirigieran al baile de graduación a chicas con prácticamente nada, mientras giraban unos contra otros, la multitud era un conjunto mixto de todo tipo de fiesteros.

Encadenando sus brazos, Katniss, Johana, y Annie se abrieron paso entre la multitud de un centenar más o menos de personas, para finalmente encontrar al propietario de la casa, el amigo de Annie, Jackie Jackson.

Después de abrazarla, Annie gritó sobre la música.

– Jackie, ellas son Katniss y Johana.

Sin decir una palabra, ella sonrió ampliamente y las levantó a cada una sobre sus pies, abrazándolas como si las hubiese conocido por años. Cabe aclarar que ya estaba ebria. Una vez que las bajó, Katniss y Johana se echaron a reír histéricamente.

– Bienvenidas a mi casa, señoras, – le dedicó una sonrisa, su voz en auge –. El alcohol está en la cocina, los bailes de algunos de los strippers más calientes de Nueva York se encuentran en el cuarto de abajo, la mesa de billar está en la parte trasera de la casa, los baños están ubicados estratégicamente en cada nivel, y si deciden perder el control con alguien, hay dormitorios con camas tamaño King en los pisos segundo y tercero. – Lo dijo todo con un solo aliento.

– Jodidamente increíble, – sonrió Johana –. ¿Hay strippers aquí?

Pasándose una mano por su cabello pelirrojo, sonrió diabólicamente.

– Ellos vienen en masa a mis fiestas.

Johana cogió a Katniss y a Annie de las manos.

– Necesito chupitos en mi sistema ahora mismo, chicas. – Se volvió hacia Jake y le guiñó un ojo –. Gracias, amiga.

Ella asintió y desapareció en la multitud.

Las mujeres esquivaron varios cuerpos bailando, un tipo corriendo con la ropa interior en su cabeza, mientras que una chica en topless lo perseguía, y varias parejas besándose. Finalmente, se dirigieron a la cocina, donde un bar bien surtido las esperaba a cada una de ellas.

Después de consumir otros dos shots de tequila, se dirigieron al patio trasero para jugar una hora al flip cup Usando a Captain Morgan como su líquido preferido, la cabeza de Katniss estaba gratamente mareada por decir algo.

Caminando hacia la casa con Johana a su lado, se inclinó contra la pared.

– Johana, – dijo arrastrando las palabras –. Estoy pretty... – dijo en inglés, se le entremezclaban los idiomas y no terminó de articular la oración.

– Sé que eres bonita, Kat, – dijo Johana, arrastrando sus propias palabras –. Pero deja de presumir de ello.

Sacudiendo lentamente la cabeza, Katniss se echó a reír.

– No... no me dejaste terminar, perra. – Su cabeza cayó hacia un lado –. Estoy tratando de –hipo– decir que estoy bastante –hipo– ebria.

– Yo también, chica, – se rió y resopló como un cerdo.

Katniss sacudió la cabeza de nuevo.

– No, pero yo... –hipo–, estoy bastante segura de que estoy viendo cosas. – Ella señaló con el dedo hacia la puerta mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban en esa dirección –. Mira. Esos dos chicos... –hipo–, que acaban de entrar se parecen a Peeta y a Finnick.

Johana dejó escapar una carcajada.

– Eres tonta, no ves cosas. Son Peeta y Finnick.

Katniss miró adorablemente confundida mientras observaba las dos imágenes borrosas acercarse directamente hacia ellas.

– ¿Estas bromeando, –hipo– conmigo verdad? ¿Cómo iban a saber, –hipo–, que estamos en esta casa?

Johana se mordió el labio.

– Ya sé que estás interesada en Peeta, como un amigo, por supuesto, – añadió rápidamente, balanceándose de lado a lado –. Decidí llamar a mi hermano, sabiendo que estaba saliendo con Peeta esta noche. – Ella le dio a Katniss un gesto inocente –. Le dije a Finnick una pequeña, pero muy pequeña mentira para conseguir que vengan aquí.

Antes de que Katniss pudiera interesarse por esta pequeña mentira, Peeta y Finnick se acercaron a ellas, ambos con sus rostros preocupados.

Peeta colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Katniss.

– ¿Estás bien? – Sus ojos recorrieron de forma automática su cuerpo, como si la examinara por alguna herida.

Ella lo miró en silencio, con una expresión en blanco en su cara.

– Bueno, ¿dónde diablos está? – Finnick preguntó a Johana, cerrando las manos en puños.

– Cálmate, hermano, – se rió Johana –. Él fue sacado.

Los ojos de Finnick viajaron a Katniss. Levantó su barbilla y movió su cabeza hacia atrás y hacia adelante.

– ¿Qué tan mal te lastimó el tipo?

Ahora tenía las manos de Peeta en sus hombros y los dedos de Finnick debajo de su barbilla. Sin hablar observó a Johana con una confusa mirada de qué–demonios–les–dijiste.

Katniss... Hipó.

Johana apartó el brazo de Finnick de ella.

– Él no la lastimó. Ella estaba bailando con el tipo, y él se puso un poco juguetón. Como he dicho, el propietario se deshizo de él.

Peeta dio un paso atrás y dejó caer sus manos de los hombros de Katniss.

– Jo, dijiste que el tipo la golpeó.

Johana hundió la cara en su copa.

– ¿Yo dije eso? – Se rió.

– Sí, Johana. Lo hiciste sonar como que ella consiguió una puta abofeteada y la arrojó al suelo, – Finnick vociferó.

Annie tropezó e interrumpió lo que estaba a punto de convertirse en una pública discusión entre hermanos. Estudió a Peeta por un segundo.

– Hey, tú eres el tipo del restaurante que le pedí a Katniss que te diera mi número.

Sonrió.

– Sí, ese soy yo, supongo.

Annie le devolvió la sonrisa y movió los ojos en la dirección de Finnick. Si fuera posible, su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más.

– ¿Y tú quién eres?

– Soy el hermano mayor de esta híper-exagerada, – señaló a Johana y luego volvió su atención a Annie –. ¿Y tú quién eres?

– Soy una chica a la que realmente le gustan los chicos lindos con el cabello rubio y gafas.

– Bien... encajo en esa descripción, – Finnick sonrió –. Y soy un tipo que está interesado en una chica guapa que dice lo que piensa. ¿Quieres bailar?

Annie tomó su mano, la aferró a la suya, y lo condujo a la sala de estar. Finnick se volvió hacia Peeta, dándole un pulgar arriba.

Peeta rió.

– Entooonces, – Johana arrastró las letras, con una sonrisa e su rostro –. Voy a ir a buscar un baile erótico. Los veré a los dos más tarde. – Desapareció entre la multitud, su risa haciendo eco sobre la música.

Peeta le sonrió a Katniss. Se dio cuenta del revelador brillo en sus ojos, denotando que había bebido un poco demasiado.

– Bueno, parece que te sientes muy bien ahora.

Ella se acercó y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

– ¿Alguien te ha dicho que eres muy shexy?

– ¿Shexy? – Él se rió, esperando una respuesta y no una pregunta. Desde luego, no esperaba esa pregunta –. ¿No querrás decir sexy?

– No, hay shexy y hay sexy. Y tú, mi amigo, eres shexy.

Él arqueó una ceja, su voz ronca lo despertó casi al instante.

– Mmm, ¿cuál es mejor?

– Shexy.

– Bien, gracias. Eres bastante shexy, si tengo que decirlo.

Ella le agarró la mano y empezó a llevarlo a la cocina.

– Ven a tomar un trago conmigo, Peeta.

– ¿No has bebido lo suficiente ya?

Llegando a una parada brusca, el pecho de Peeta chocó contra su espalda. Se dio la vuelta y tropezó con él mientras la tomaba por la cintura para estabilizarla.

– ¿Alguien te ha dicho que tienes los ojos azules más increíbles, magníficos, y shexy?

– ¿Qué ocurre con todas estas preguntas, amiga?– Preguntó muy divertido.

– Somos amigos, y los amigos hacen preguntas.

El cautelosamente movió su cabello detrás de sus hombros y sonrió.

– Sí, me han dicho que tengo ojos bonitos.

– No, no son sólo bonitos, –ella hipo–. Son... – Hizo una pausa, humedeciéndose los labios –. Son ojos de alcoba.

– Así que soy shexy, y tengo ojos de alcoba, ¿eh? ¿Y como serían esos ojos?

- Ojos que son de ensueño, sensuales y seductores.- Volvió a humedecerse los labios

Ella entrelazó su mano con la suya de nuevo y se lo llevó a la cocina. De pie frente a la espectacular selección de alcohol, ella sacó un vaso de plástico rojo de la pila y se lo entregó a él.

– ¿Cuál es tu veneno, hombre shexy ojos de alcoba?

Cruzando sus brazos, Peeta la miró por un momento.

– Creo que voy a mantenerme a raya con el consumo de alcohol por ahora.

Sus ojos se abrieron mientras se balanceaba hacia atrás y adelante.

– ¿Qué? No, vas a tomar un trago conmigo. – Ella rozó los dedos por su mejilla –. Vamos, bonito ¿por favor?

Sin importar por la forma de niña linda que le preguntó, sus suaves dedos aún en su rostro lo tenían considerando su original corazonada de no beber con ella, teniendo en cuenta que estaba bastante ebria. Tragó saliva.

– Sólo uno.

Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja.

– Bueno, de regreso a mi pregunta. ¿Cuál es tu veneno?

– Tomaré bourbon –, hizo un gesto a una botella de George T. Stagg con la cabeza.

– ¿Este? –preguntó ella, sosteniéndola arriba.

Él asintió y le entregó su copa. Ella comenzó a llenarla, y siguió llenándola.

– Whoa, espera un minuto, asesina, – se rió y tomó la copa de ella. Caminando hacia el fregadero, derramó unas tres cuartas partes –. Esto debería ser suficiente por ahora.

Ella moduló la palabra "aburrido" y una vez más tomó su mano, tirando de él a la frenética sala.

– Baila conmigo, – gruñó ella, mirándolo a los ojos con una seductora sonrisa curvando sus labios.

– No, sólo voy a descansar aquí, – le hizo una seña a un sofá lleno de personas igual de ebrias como ella. Sonrió –. Adelante. Voy a sentarme y verte con una descarada apreciación masculina.

Ella levantó la barbilla con desafío.

– Pfft, tu te lo pierdes, amigo.

Él se rió y la vio caminar a través de la multitud donde finalmente encontró a Finnick y a Annie todavía atacándose. Peeta podía verla mirándolo. Su cabello, colgando salvajemente, creaba una cortina tumultuosa oscura que se tambaleaba mientras su cuerpo se movía provocativamente con la música. Le tomó todo lo que tenía para no levantarse del sofá y estrecharla entre sus brazos. Pero sabía que bailar con ella en el estado en que se encontraba, junto con su ánimo cada vez más despierto, sería mortal para ambos. Sin embargo ella era sin duda un espectáculo para él. Ella retrocedió contra el pecho de Annie y le acarició con sus manos su cintura. Los ojos de Finnick se abrieron por la exhibición, pero no obstante, se posicionó detrás de Annie, y presionó sus caderas contra el culo de ella.

Los ojos de Katniss atraparon a los de Peeta de nuevo mientras hacia un gesto con los dedos para que se uniera a ella. Él entrecerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, pretendiendo estar confundido al tiempo que se señalaba a sí mismo. Sonriendo, ella asintió con la cabeza. Él pronunció la palabra "no" y señaló a una chica desmayada a su lado. A pesar de que no podía oírla, Katniss se rió, con una sonrisa radiante de oreja a oreja mientras continuaba moliendo su trasero contra Annie.

La atención de Peeta se separó de Katniss por un segundo cuando la chica incoherente a su lado de repente se levantó y decidió que la almohada donde estaba apoyada sería el lugar perfecto para vomitar. Uno de sus amigos, que fue testigo de la desagradable escena, arrastró a la chica del sofá y la ayudó a ir al baño. De pie en el sofá, Peeta cruzó la sala de estar, con habilidad esquivando varias personas ebrias que se aferraban el uno al otro con el fin de permanecer de pie.

Se apoyó en la pared y escaneó la multitud por Katniss. Cuando él la vio, Finnick y Annie no estaban con ella. Su reemplazo era un chico con sus manos moviéndose hacia abajo de su cintura, sus ojos la desnudaban y con la boca en su oído –espera– ahora estaba en su cuello. Peeta la evaluó con sus ojos, y ella parecía estar contenta con lo que estaba sucediendo, pero Peeta no. Una oleada de celos hizo su camino a través de su cuerpo, y en unos pocos pasos, estaba al lado de Katniss. Con el conjunto rígido de sus hombros, un músculo que trabajaba en su mandíbula y sus ojos azules llenos de una calma mortal, Peeta inmovilizó al otro hombre con una mirada. No dijo una palabra, pero no tenía que hacerlo porque el borracho entendió el punto y se alejó lentamente.

– Has venido a bailar conmigo, – Katniss exhaló, su piel brillaba de sudor. Sin previo aviso, deslizó sus manos sobre el pecho musculoso y tenso de Peeta y las envolvió alrededor de su cuello. Acercó el rostro de él hacia el suyo –. Me gusta bailar con los chicos shexys.

Con sus rostros a pulgadas de distancia, una oleada de adrenalina caliente corrió por las venas de Peeta. Sus labios se estremecieron en anticipación al contemplar la curvatura de los labios regordetes de Katniss, recordando cómo se sintieron pegados contra los suyos. Trató –Dios sabe que lo intentó– de mantener sus manos lejos de ella, pero no pudo. Las encontró deslizándose lentamente por su cintura, deteniéndose cuando metió los pulgares en la cinturilla de la falda. Él la atrajo hacia sí, disfrutando de la forma en que su sudor se sentía contra su piel.

Fue el turno de Katniss de arrastrar su labio entre los dientes mientras sus ojos se clavaron en los de él con pura lujuria. La música palpitante y la sensación de su dura excitación presionada contra su estómago, la alimentaron aún más. Ella no sabía si él lo oyó, pero un suave gemido salió de sus labios. Se dio la vuelta, arqueó la espalda contra su pecho e inclinó su cuello hacia arriba. Su cabeza apenas le llegaba al hombro. Lentamente –muy lentamente– él puso los brazos de ella alrededor de su cuello. Mientras sus dedos se enredaron en su cabello, él acarició con sus manos la curva de sus codos, rozó los costados de sus pechos y, finalmente, las acomodó en su cintura. Con sus cuerpos moviéndose en sincronía con 50 Cent hablando de Solo un pedacito, Katniss sintió su corazón tropezar sobre sí cuando Peeta rozó sus labios contra el lóbulo de su oído.

Ahora quería darse la vuelta de nuevo y mirarlo a la cara para ver sus hermosos ojos y disfrutar de cada centímetro de su delicioso cuerpo, pero cuando lo intentó, él la mantuvo en su lugar. Se estaba burlando de ella, y lo sabía. Su toque dejaba un calor abrasador en cada centímetro donde se ponía en contacto con su piel sensible. La dejaba queriendo –no, deseando – más. Su atención estaba convirtiéndose en una adicción que ella no creía que jamás podría conseguir suficiente. Si la "Madre Naturaleza" no estuviese llamándola, hubiera permanecido en esa posición con él toda la noche.

Volviéndose con rapidez hacia él, lo miró a los ojos.

– Tengo que ir al baño, – dijo, las palabras salieron sin aliento como anticipó que lo harían.

– Te voy a acompañar, – respondió, limpiándose una fina capa de sudor de la frente.

– No tienes que hacerlo.

Él le sonrió casi interrogante.

– No voy a dejar que deambules por este caos sola.

Ella bromeando flexionó sus bíceps.

– De hecho, soy una chica dura.

– Bueno, eres una hermosa chica dura, por lo que me sentiría mejor asegurándome que no te lastimen en tu camino a sacar un poco de ese alcohol de tu sistema.

Ella se encogió de hombros casualmente.

– Supongo que tienes razón.

Él la condujo suavemente por el codo a uno de los baños ubicados en el primer piso. Con la gran fila rodeando su camino a través de la cocina, decidieron probar uno de los otros disponibles en el segundo piso. Katniss observó detenidamente a la montaña de escaleras con un gesto de dolor. Peeta sonrió ante su reacción y la ayudó a subir hasta lo alto. Para su consternación, la fila para ése baño era más larga. Peeta soltó una risa gutural por la expresión de su rostro. Ella sacudió la cabeza y le explicó que había un tercer piso que supuestamente tenía más cuartos de baño. Como lo hizo antes, él la ayudó a subir las escaleras. Sin fila en absoluto y el piso superior esencialmente vacío,

Katniss estuvo fuera en menos de dos minutos.

Cuando Katniss salió, se encontró con Peeta apoyado contra la pared, con los ojos fijos en ella mientras caminaba hacia él.

Imitando su posición, junto a él, sus hombros apenas se tocaban. Giró el cuello para mirarlo.

– Gracias por asegurarte que no fuera atacada en mi camino hasta aquí.

Alejándose de la pared, Peeta se paró directamente frente a ella – tan cerca que podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo.

– No es un problema. ¿Estás lista para volver a bajar?

Tentando su propia destrucción, ella negó con la cabeza. Los sonidos de la música y la fiesta de abajo se desvanecieron. Aparte de su propia respiración, Katniss sólo podía oír su voz, ver sólo sus ojos, y sentir sólo su aliento caliente acariciando sus mejillas. Peeta podía sentir las emociones filtrándose a través de sus ojos. Lujuria. Deseo. Querer. Necesidad. Todo lo que los suyos reflejaban. Se acercó más aún, sus ojos nunca se alejaron.

– Dime lo que quieres, – le susurró.

Sin responder y actuando por impulso, ella se apretó contra él, fundiéndose en la solidez de su cuerpo duro. Llevó lentamente sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, mirando profundamente sus ojos y aspirando el suave aroma de almizcle de su colonia a través de su nariz. Lo ancló con una mirada lasciva, sus labios a pulgadas de distancia y su dulce aliento a alcohol bailando en su rostro.

– Dilo, Katniss. – Las palabras salieron con un gruñido mientras agarraba la curva de sus caderas –. Necesito escucharte decirlo.

Incluso en su estupor inducido por el alcohol, sabía lo que quería decir. Con su pecho subiendo y bajando por su respiración entrecortada, respondió, apenas consiguiendo sacar las palabras de sus labios.

– Yo... yo te deseo.

Con el peso de su cuerpo, la apretó contra la pared y le lamió el suave lugar debajo de su oreja.

– Dime cuán jodidamente me deseas, – respiró.

El calor pulsó en su estómago, sintiendo un hormigueo por todo su ser, mientras su lengua trazaba una tórrida y húmeda línea hasta el cuello.

– Oh Dios, Peeta, – gimió, su cuerpo temblaba –. Estás en mis sueños, en mis pensamientos, en mi piel.

Antes de que pudiera recuperar el aliento, él reclamó su boca. Sus labios fueron una sorpresa para su sistema, rompiendo el ritmo y la certeza de su corazón pulsante. Él sabía a menta, un poco de alcohol, y algo inherentemente a Peeta. Un delicioso calor se acurrucó en cada músculo, cada fibra y cada célula de su cuerpo. Con una mano extendida a lo ancho de la parte baja de su espalda, elevó la otra y la enterró en su cabello enmarañado. Katniss gimió suavemente mientras el calor de su boca se movía fácilmente por sus labios. El asalto a sus nervios estaba cerca de abrumarla, sin permitir que un sólo pensamiento coherente pasara por su mente. Él podría haberle robado el aliento la primera vez que se besaron, pero aquí y ahora – sigiloso como un gato ladrón – estaba tratando de robar su corazón.

Con el alcohol, la lujuria y el deseo corriendo por sus venas, Katniss fue vagamente consciente de ellos tropezando a una habitación vacía. Con la parte posterior del pie, Peeta pateó la puerta para cerrarla. Se abrazaron unos a otros como una boa enrollada alrededor de su presa. Peeta dejó escapar un gemido cuando sus labios brevemente se alejaron, dejando suficiente tiempo para que Katniss sacara su camisa sobre su cabeza. Los dedos de Peeta desabrocharon con torpeza su blusa, finalmente arrojándola al suelo. Con sus dos pechos jadeantes de aire – Katniss en su sujetador, falda y zapatos de tacón y Peeta sólo en sus pantalones – se encontraban frente a frente mirándose el uno al otro.

La conexión los sorprendió y rebotó a través de ellos. Sin romper nunca su mirada, Peeta inclinó la cabeza y aplastó su boca en la de ella otra vez, sus labios sabían mejor de lo que él recordaba. Sus manos recorrían su piel suave mientras estudiaba cada centímetro, leyendo su carne como una novela escrita en braille. Todo en ella era pura delicia. La besó como si el breve tiempo que habían estado separados se hubiese muerto de hambre de todas las necesidades básicas. Katniss soltó un suave gemido cuando su lengua lamió su oído, cuello y hasta la curva de su clavícula. Ese gemido –ese pequeño gemido lujurioso– puso el cuerpo y mente de Peeta a toda marcha cuando cayeron sobre la cama.

El nombre de Gale vagamente surgió en la mente de Katniss, junto con la culpa de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero esos pensamientos rápidamente se desvanecieron cuando Peeta bajó el borde festoneado de su sujetador de encaje blanco. Empujó la rodilla entre sus piernas, persuadiendo para abrirlas, se inclinó y lamió el suave bulto de sus pechos. Rodeando un pico tenso con sus labios, lo chupó suavemente. Katniss sintió que se ruborizaba y se acaloraba mientras se apretaba contra su boca, su cuerpo se retorcía con un ardiente placer bajo su ataque. Su lengua hábilmente hizo que el ardor en su estómago se desplegase, mientras que cada círculo lento y lánguido y la gentil caricia la deshacían al segundo.

Peeta le subió la falda por encima de su cintura, su beso se volvió frenético, mientras sus manos rozaban la suave carne entre sus piernas. Katniss gimió cuando él tiró de sus bragas hasta sus muslos. Se quedó sin aliento otra vez mientras sus ardientes ojos azules observaban su reacción cuando él deslizó dos dedos –y luego un tercero– dentro de sus pliegues húmedos, su espalda se arqueó por la sensación. Sus ojos no se apartaron de él mientras dejaba escapar un grito ahogado. Ella llevó sus brazos hacia arriba, arrastrando sus dedos por su cabello y tiró de él hasta sus labios. A medida que el beso se hacía más profundo, la respuesta de Peeta fue un largo gemido interminable en su boca, sólo aumentando el fervor que ya corría por ella.

Su boca estaba caliente y hambrienta sobre la de ella, su lengua se deslizaba dentro y fuera saboreando su dulzura hasta que él se esforzaba por más. Su cuerpo palpitaba de placer cuando ella le clavó las uñas en sus hombros, arañándolo y cavándolo mientras movía sus caderas contra su mano. Alejándose, su boca abandonó sus labios mientras continuaba empujando los dedos en su interior, el aliento de ella se volvió rápido, mientras su mirada se posaba sobre su hermoso rostro.

Mirando esos ojos grises, de repente se formó un nudo en el pecho de Peeta, casi bloqueando su capacidad para respirar. Era un fruto prohibido, y Dios sabía que quería probarla. Él había estado dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para tenerla. Él la deseaba. La necesitaba. Pero se dio cuenta que por mucho que se moría por este momento, no podía tomarla ebria y no se permitiría tenerla así –en la casa de un extraño. La quería cuando estuviera en el correcto estado mental y en su cama. Quería despertar con ella a su lado, y tenía que saber que esto no era sólo el alcohol tomando la decisión por ella. Retiró los dedos de su interior intentando detenerse, pero tan pronto como lo hizo, ella cogió su muñeca y tiró de sus dedos humedecidos a su boca, succionando cada uno como una paleta.

El simple acto fue tan deliciosamente caliente para Peeta que sintió que su sangre se agolpaba en su cuerpo aún más rápido. Una vez más, sus labios se estrellaron contra los de ella, ahogando sus gemidos mientras volvía a hundir sus dedos dentro de su calidez. La beso más duro, gimiendo mientras levantaba sus piernas para rodear su cintura. Cuando Katniss soltó el agarre de su cabello y le pasó los dedos por su estómago para desabrocharle el pantalón, fue entonces cuando supo que tenía que detenerse otra vez.

Con un tortuoso, brutal y doloroso dominio de si mismo, Peeta salió de la cama, con el pecho subiendo arriba y abajo. Caminó a través de la habitación, pasándose las manos por su cabello.

Tendida en la cama en estado de shock total y tratando de recuperar el aliento, Katniss lo miró con el rubor del deseo aún resplandeciendo en sus mejillas.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Exhaló, su voz era un desorden entrecortado.

– No puedo hacer esto, Katniss. – Él cogió su camisa del suelo y se la pasó por la cabeza.

Tomando la de ella, la arrojó por la habitación hasta la cama, asegurándose de no estar demasiado cerca de ella otra vez. Si lo hacía, sabía que no había vuelta atrás –. Levántate y vístete.

Sentándose, la humillación la atravesó mientras se encogía de hombros dentro de su blusa. Jadeaba y estaba confundida más allá de cualquier pensamiento racional.

– Pero pensé que esto es lo que querías.

Por pérdida de palabras, miró su hermoso rostro y todavía tratando de calmar sus propias hormonas embravecidas, Peeta tragó saliva y se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

– Oh Dios mío, sabía que esto pasaría, – susurró Katniss, tropezando con sus pies, con la cabeza todavía mareada por el alcohol –. Tú no me quieres. Nunca lo hiciste. Sólo soy uno de tus enfermos y retorcidos rellenos de huecos por la noche, otro peón para ti del juego de vamos–a–joder–la–cabeza–de–una–mujer.

En dos zancadas, Peeta estaba al otro lado de la habitación. Tomando su barbilla en su mano, frotó su pulgar por su labio inferior.

– No, Katniss, sólo escúchame.

Ella alejó de un golpe la mano de su rostro mientras las lágrimas surgían de sus ojos.

– No puedo creer esto. Me siento como una tonta.

– Katniss, – susurró. Al ver que estaba claramente ebria le hacía sentirse menos hombre del que creía ser –. Por favor, no pienses que no te quiero. Lo que acaba de suceder... lo que acaba de ocurrir... – dijo, señalando la cama –. Ese pedacito que tuve de ti me hace querer mucho más, sólo ese pedacito puso a cualquier mujer con la que he estado en vergüenza. Te quiero más que a nada. No puedo permitir que esto ocurra así.

Aparentemente no afectada por su declaración, Katniss intentó abotonar su blusa.

– Tú no me deseas. Tengo que irme, – sollozó, tratando de hacer su camino hacia la puerta.

Peeta la cogió por el codo y le dio la vuelta, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas. Ella trató de apartarse, pero entre su puño férreo y la cantidad de alcohol que atravesaba su sistema, su esfuerzo fue inútil.

Él se inclinó y la miró a los ojos.

– ¿Crees que fue fácil para mí detenerme, Katniss? No tienes idea de lo mucho que quiero hacer esto contigo... Tocarte otra vez, – susurró, rozando su mano por su mejilla –. Probarte de nuevo. – Se lamió los labios, saboreando sus persistentes jugos –. Para finalmente sentirte debajo de mí. – Sus dedos tiraron lentamente su cabello –. Te lo dije... Te deseo más que a nada, pero no aquí, no en esta casa y no mientras estés ebria.

Un ceño ensombreció el espacio entre sus cejas mientras se limpiaba una lágrima de su rostro.

– Oh, la epifanía viene ahora, ¿No? – Ella se alejó de su agarre, tambaleándose hacia la puerta de nuevo –. Vete al infierno, Peeta.

Todavía tratando de ayudarla a salir de la habitación, Peeta la levantó en vilo en un grácil movimiento, como un novio que lleva a su novia a través del umbral.

Al no tener más remedio que aferrarse a su cuello para mantenerse, Katniss respiró pesadamente.

– Bájame.

– Apenas puedes caminar.

– Puedo caminar bien. ¡Ahora bájame!

Peeta ignoró su petición y abrió la puerta. Al salir de la habitación, el pasillo una vez vacía parecía un burdel con parejas besándose en todas direcciones, Peeta giró. Sólo se enfermaba del estómago aún más, sabiendo que tenía a Katniss reprimida dentro de esa habitación en una escena como esta. Bajó las escaleras con ella en sus brazos. A pesar de que ella trató de retorcerse de su abrazo, sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles mientras su cabeza cayó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos con cada paso que daba. Ni siquiera la música ensordecedora la sacó de su ebrio estupor.

Escudriñando el desorden enloquecedor de cuerpos ebrios, Peeta hizo contacto visual con Finnick sentado en una silla reclinable y con Annie acurrucada en su regazo. La frente de Finnick se arrugó cuando vio a Peeta con Katniss. Dando la impresión de estar fuera de si, Annie se quedó clavada en la silla cuando Finnick se puso de pie y se acercó a Peeta.

– ¿Qué está mal con ella?

– No se siente bien, – respondió Peeta –. Ve a buscar a tu hermana y nos vemos en mi auto.

Katniss cuidadosamente levantó la cabeza del hombro de Peeta. Ella sonrió en dirección a Finnick.

– Me siento bien, Finnick, – dijo arrastrando las palabras –. Pero Peeta es un idiota.

Y con eso, cerró los ojos, con la cabeza caída hacia atrás contra el hombro de

Peeta y los brazos colgando a un lado.

Finnick levantó una ceja.

– Ni siquiera preguntes en este momento, – comentó Peeta –. Haz lo que te dije.

– Bueno, estoy bastante seguro de que voy a ir a la casa de Annie esta noche, – Finnick sonrió –. Adelante, mete a Katniss en tu auto, voy a encontrar a Johana y enviarla fuera.

Peeta asintió rápidamente y se abrió paso a través de la fiesta. Unos chicos silbaron y aplaudieron por él, gritando que iba a casa con "un buen pedazo de culo ebrio." Luchando contra la tentación de bajar a Katniss por un breve momento y golpear a todos, Peeta continuó su camino serpenteando a través de la multitud de fiesteros y, finalmente, salió por la puerta.

Los ojos de Katniss se abrieron mientras Peeta intentaba colocarla sobre sus pies mientras abría la puerta del lado del pasajero.

– No me voy a sentar adelante contigo, Peeta, –dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Tropezando, agarró la puerta trasera y se deslizó a sí misma a través del asiento trasero. En una fracción de segundo, estaba fuera.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Peeta se movió alrededor del auto, entró, encendió el motor y estacionó frente a la casa. Unos minutos más tarde, con la ayuda de su hermano, Johana se metió en el asiento delantero.

Finnick sonrió.

– Asegúrate de llevar a mis dos chicas a casa a salvo. Te llamaré mañana, hombre.

Peeta asintió.

– Te quiero, hermano, – Johana se echó a reír y le lanzó un beso mientras se alejaban.

Después de mirar hacia Katniss, ella se sacó sus tacones y apoyó los pies en el tablero

– Está jodidamente fuera de combate, ¿no?

Peeta no respondió mientras miraba directamente al frente. Johana vio a Katniss y luego movió sus ojos hacia Peeta.

– Oh mierda. ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes dos?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, él apretó con fuerza el volante.

– Hazme un favor, Johana. Hazle saber cuándo se despierte en la mañana que me detuve por todas las razones correctas y nada más.

Habiéndolo conocido lo suficiente, Johana no presionó más y permaneció en silencio durante el resto del viaje. La única vez que Katniss se despertó fue cuando el auto se detuvo, mientras Peeta pagaba un peaje en el puente Verrazano–Narrows.

Ella murmuró algo inaudible y rápidamente se volvió a dormir. En el momento en que llegaron al edificio, Johana también se quedó dormida en el país de los sueños, y Peeta tuvo que despertarla.

El sonido de las puertas del auto cerrándose despertó a Katniss, ella se enderezó, balanceándose de lado a lado. Con su visión borrosa, fue poco capaz de distinguir a Peeta de pie junto al auto, hablando con Johana. Deslizándose por el asiento trasero, Katniss abrió la puerta del auto y casi cayó al suelo intentando salir del vehículo. Peeta la cogió por el brazo antes de que sus rodillas besaran el concreto.

Katniss le lanzó una mirada gélida y alejó el brazo de él.

– ¡No me toques!

Agarrándola por la cintura, Peeta apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo y apoyó su espalda contra el auto, con su pesada respiración y una expresión de granito.

Los ojos de Johana se ampliaron por su intercambio.

– Ve adentro, Jo, – dijo, sin voltearse para mirarla, con los ojos fijos en Katniss –.Voy a llevarla en un minuto.

– Peeta, lo siento. Todo esto fue mi culpa. Yo debería –

– Johana, no es tu culpa. Sólo tienes que ir adentro, – contestó, su voz dura.

Johana llevó su mano a su boca y se alejó.

Katniss lo miró, con una sonrisa irónica inclinando sus labios.

– Seguro que rompes los corazones de las chicas, ¿no?

Con sus calculadores ojos ardiendo en los de ella, la gran mano de Peeta entró por la parte trasera de su cuello y la atrajo hacia su boca. Katniss no se resistió.

Como cuestión de hecho, agarró su cabello, tirando de él con más fuerza contra su cuerpo. Gimiendo en su boca, Peeta fácilmente dominó el beso. Sin importar el pasar de espectadores, infiernos, ni siquiera le importaba si Gale caminaba hacia ellos en ese mismo momento. Todo lo que le importaba era que Katniss supiera lo mucho que la deseaba.

Y tan pronto como Peeta comenzó el beso, lo terminó. Volviendo a jugar el rol de un novio que lleva a su novia, cogió a Katniss en brazos y la llevó a través del vestíbulo y el ascensor. Colocándola bajo sus pies, sus ojos se fijaron en los del otro. Fue sólo cuestión de segundos antes de que fueran de nuevo, ambos golpeando con fuerza en la boca del otro. Una lucha de poder de la clase más feroz sobrevino, manos deslizándose arriba y abajo, la espalda de Katniss presionada contra la pared, el cabello de Peeta siendo arrastrado, las piernas de ella alrededor de su cintura, sus gruñidos y gemidos. Peeta fue rápido en volverse desesperado por rasgar su ropa y plantarse firmemente dentro de ella allí mismo, en ese elevador.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, finalmente cesaron. Peeta se pasó las manos por su cabello, desordenándolo aún más, y Katniss se ajustó la falda. Caminó con ella a su apartamento, encontraron a Johana durmiendo en el sofá. Siguió a Katniss a su dormitorio y vio que se metía en su cama. Sin un segundo vistazo en su dirección, ella se dio la vuelta, dejó escapar un suspiro y se desmayó.

Cruzándose de brazos, Peeta se inclinó contra la puerta mientras sus ojos captaban su pecho subir y bajar con el sueño. Si no fuera por el sonido de la puerta delantera cerrándose, alejando su atención lejos del cuerpo soñoliento de Katniss, la habría observado toda la noche.

Peeta caminó por el pasillo hasta la cocina, donde se encontró con Gale tirando sus llaves en el mostrador.

Girando, Gale lo inmovilizó con una mirada sospechosa.

– ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

Peeta se acercó a él.

– Las chicas fueron a una fiesta en una casa en Staten Island, y Katniss tuvo un problema con un imbécil. Johana llamó a Finnick, y fuimos allí para asegurarnos de que todo estaba bien.

La frente de Gale se frunció.

– Espera, ¿estaban en una fiesta? Ella jodidamente me mintió. Se suponía que iban a estar en Pink.

Peeta comenzó a responder, pero Gale habló de nuevo.

– ¿Y por qué diablos nadie me llamó?

Sin caer en el tono de Gale, Peeta inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y entrecerró los ojos.

– Supongo que decidieron ir a la fiesta en su lugar. Que yo sepa, las mujeres tienen derecho a cambiar de opinión. – Peeta se acercó más –. Si de vez en cuando comprobaras tu maldito teléfono mientras estas fuera, habrías visto la llamada de Finnick. ¿Y por qué no tratas de despejar tu correo de voz, así alguien en realidad podría dejarte un jodido mensaje? Cruzando sus brazos, Gale levantó la barbilla, con una mirada glacial en sus ojos. Peeta lo miró por un momento, tratando de sofocar su adrenalina, su voz fue extrañamente tranquila. – Como he dicho... fuimos allí, nos aseguramos que todas estuvieran bien, y las traje aquí. – Sacó las llaves del bolsillo, sin apartar los ojos de Gale –. Sé un buen novio y ten una aspirina y agua a su disposición para cuando se despierte por la mañana. Lo va a necesitar.

Sin decir una palabra, Peeta salió por la puerta.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o**

**¡¿Hace calor aquí, o soy yo?! Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay,! No voy a hacer otro comentario jejeje… ¿Les gustó el gusto el capi? Espero que sí, ya saben, las leo!**

**Gracias por leer, por marcar como favorita, seguir y sobre todo por tomarse esos minutos para comentar la historia, sus comentarios son mi combustible…**

**Adelanto: **

– Bueno, no es tan sencillo para mí, – respondió en un tono ascendente.

– Tiene que serlo. Necesitas acabar con la mierda que sea que está pasando entre ustedes dos.

– No creo que pueda. – Vacilando, inhaló una bocanada de aire, bajando la voz a una muesca –. Se supone que debe estar conmigo.

– Amigo, esto sólo puede terminar en desastre. Peeta, en serio, necesitas realmente pensar en lo que estás haciendo. Sólo piensa en ello. Ella lo ama, también.

**Nos leemos**


	11. Chapter 11C

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Collide" y la segunda parte "Pulse" y ambas son de Gail McHugh. Yo solo las adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Nos leemos abajo-**

**o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 11**

**Mar de incertidumbres**

A la mañana siguiente Peeta se preparó una taza de café, esperando que la cafeína alejara sus pensamientos de Katniss. Caminando hacia la ventana de su ático, se encontró con el cielo asediado por amenazantes nubes grises cerniéndose sobre la ciudad. No lo consiguió, eso solo le recordó a su mirada. Aunque se ajustaba perfectamente a su estado de ánimo.

Inquietud junto con su falta de autocontrol se arrastraron a través de su sistema mientras furtivos recuerdos de los dulces labios de Katniss tejían a través de su mente. El olor de su perfume se aferró a su piel, impregnando sus poros... y por Dios, lo embriagaba a cada minuto. Aunque su cuerpo todavía vibraba de placer por su encuentro, su mente estaba atrapada en una maraña de emociones.

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió los eventos acalorados dando vueltas en su cabeza. Al abrirla, se encontró con Finnick llevando una amplia sonrisa, denotando que estaba de un mejor estado de ánimo que Peeta.

– Joder, te ves como una mierda, – dijo Finnick, acomodándose en el sofá con sus largas piernas extendidas hacia el frente.

Peeta se sirvió una taza de café y se sentó en un taburete de la cocina.

– No pude dormir.

– Lo siento, hermano. Yo, sin embargo, dormí como un bebé envuelto en los brazos de Annie.

Una débil sonrisa inclinó la boca de Peeta.

– Suena como que fue bien.

– Más allá del bien, – respondió con una sonrisa –. De hecho me interesa. Ella tiene esta atractiva y fresca personalidad, y para colmo, es un poco rara. Quiero decir, va en ambos sentidos.

Con una ceja levantada, Peeta sonrió.

– Tu hermana va en ambos sentidos, también.

Finnick se encogió.

– ¿De verdad tienes que matar mi emoción sacando eso a colación?

Peeta se encogió de hombros. Finnick lo observó fijamente durante unos segundos, como si leyera algo en sus ojos.

– ¿Entonces vas a decirme lo que está pasando contigo y Katniss?

– Nada está pasando conmigo y Katniss, – lo cortó con un tono áspero.

– Amigo, nos conocemos desde hace catorce años. Tenía la sensación de que algo estaba pasando entre ustedes dos, y anoche sólo se confirmó.

Peeta se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana mientras pensaba qué decir. Su respuesta fue lenta y aprensiva.

– Estoy interesado ella.

– Hermano, por favor, no me digas que te la follaste.

Se dio la vuelta y lo inmovilizó con una mirada dura.

– No, no me la follé, Finnick.

– Bueno, ¿qué diablos está pasando?

Mordiéndose el labio, Peeta se paseó por la habitación como un animal enjaulado. No sabía cómo explicar lo que sentía por Katniss. No sabía cómo Finnick lo percibiría tras confesarlo todo. Lo único que sabía era que no podía darle sentido a sus emociones, y en ese momento, no le importaba si debería.

Él sentía lo que sentía. Fin. De. La. Historia.

– Amigo, solo dilo.

Peeta se pasó las manos por su cabello y lo miró desde el otro lado de la habitación.

– Creo que me estoy enamorando de ella.

Con los ojos de desaprobación, la boca de Finnick colgó entreabierta. Se puso de pie y se acercó a él.

– Conoces a nuestro amigo Gale, ¿verdad?

Un gesto desfiguró los rasgos de Peeta.

– ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? – preguntó, como si la respuesta debería ser obvia.

– Vamos, Peeta. ¿Cómo te enamoraste de la chica de nuestro amigo?

– La conocí antes que supiera que ella estaba con Gale, – respondió, las palabras salieron a través de sus dientes apretados. Caminó de regreso al mostrador y se bebió el resto del café.

– Espera, pensé que la primera vez que la conociste fue esa noche en el club.

Peeta suspiró profundamente, poniendo sus manos en la parte posterior de su cuello.

– No, es complicado. Ella entregó comida a mi oficina. Traté de conseguir su número... – Hizo una pausa, su estómago retorciéndose al recordar la primera vez que vio a Katniss. Incluso ahora, el pensamiento de ella casi evaporaba el oxígeno de sus pulmones –. O tal vez traté de darle mi número. No puedo jodidamente recordar, fue en junio. Fui a su trabajo al día siguiente para verla, y luego nos presentaron a los pocos días.

Finnick volvió al sofá, hundiéndose en él.

– Mira, amigo, voy a ser brutalmente honesto. – Peeta lo miró desde el otro lado de la habitación –. Él está pensando en casarse con ella, pronto.

Una vez más, el oxígeno casi se agotó, Peeta tragó saliva y se apoyó en el mostrador.

– ¿Él te dijo eso?

– Sin duda, ¿Te lo mencionó?

– Sí, pero no creí que iba en serio. – Un dolor desgarrador atravesó su estómago mientras su pecho se contraía ante la idea –. Además, él no la ama. ¿De verdad crees que dejó de follar con Madge? Seguro como la mierda que no lo hizo.

– Conociéndolo, probablemente tengas razón. Pero, si te digo la verdad, hermano, no pienso en eso. Lo que él hace es su negocio. Katniss está con él por sus propias razones, y en lo que a mí me respecta, ella quiere ver lo que quiere. Es tan simple como eso.

– Bueno, no es tan sencillo para mí, – respondió en un tono ascendente.

– Tiene que serlo. Necesitas acabar con la mierda que sea que está pasando entre ustedes dos.

– No creo que pueda. – Vacilando, inhaló una bocanada de aire, bajando la voz a una muesca –. Se supone que debe estar conmigo.

– Amigo, esto sólo puede terminar en desastre. Peeta, en serio, necesitas realmente pensar en lo que estás haciendo. Sólo piensa en ello. Ella lo ama, también.

– Ella no lo ama, – se mofó –. Está confundida o algo así. Puede que sea mi amigo, pero al igual que todos los demás, jode con su cabeza y la arrastra para que sienta una necesidad por él.

– No. Estás jodiendo con tu propia cabeza pensando que ella no lo ama. Escucha lo que dices, hermano. Da un paso atrás y sinceramente escucha lo que está diciendo aquí.

A pesar de que no decía nada, los ojos de Peeta se endurecieron como fragmentos de vidrio astillando lejos de un espejo roto.

– Mira, sólo estoy siendo honesto. Es una mala situación. Tú lo sabes, y yo lo sé.

– ¡No voy a negar que es una mala situación! – Levantó sus manos, las palabras rompiendo como un trueno –. ¿Me veo como una especie de idiota? ¡Una serpiente es una serpiente, no importa cuántas veces se despoja de su piel! ¡Él no es jodidamente bueno para ella!

Dejando escapar un suspiro, Finnick se acercó a la puerta. Se dio la vuelta y miró a Peeta.

– Eres como un hermano para mí, amigo, pero creo que estás tratando de difamar a Gale por tus propias necesidades personales en estos momentos. Y, a decir verdad, me estás poniendo en un mal lugar. Ya puedo ver esta mierda volverse un desastre, y no quiero ser parte de ello.

Volviendo a sentarse, Peeta miró desde el otro lado de la habitación, la derrota visible en sus ojos.

– ¿Qué diablos se supone que debo hacer?

– Tienes que olvidarte de ella. Toda esta mierda es un error. Y, más importante aún, tienes que recordar que Gale es tu amigo. – Finnick exhaló profundamente y negó con la cabeza antes de salir por la puerta –. Te llamaré más tarde, hermano.

El consejo era tan simple. Olvídate de ella. Las palabras no podían estar más cerca de la verdad. Esto podría ser un gran error, pero el hombre en el extremo receptor no podía ver eso. Él se negaba rotundamente. Katniss nunca sería un error para él, sin importar la cantidad de personas que lastimara en el proceso, incluido él mismo. Todo lo que él y Katniss podrían ser era real para Peeta. Cuando él dijo que sentía que ella tenía que estar con él, no era sólo una declaración acalorada.

No era sólo una inclinación. Desde el primer momento en que sus ojos se encontraron, lo sintió hasta lo más profundo de su alma, hasta el fondo de su núcleo. Ella había sido hecha para él en todos los sentidos. A pesar que ella era la definición misma de fuera de límites, su mente y su corazón gritaban que arrojara todo al viento y dejara que todo el maldito asunto quemara hasta el suelo. Por lo tanto, en el mar de la incertidumbre, se hundiría, tratando de hacerla suya, y no temía que un amigo ni un enemigo pudieran detenerlo. Sólo rezaba para que la mujer que saturaba sus pensamientos sintiera lo mismo.

Katniss se despertó sintiéndose como si se hubiera tragado un puñado de clavos. Su garganta ardía en carne viva mientras las imágenes imprudentes de la noche anterior se reproducían por toda su mente. Los pensamientos, esparciéndose alrededor como canicas, sólo convertían su sien en un dolor de cabeza a toda regla. La culpa de lo que le había hecho a Gale y su relación quemaba casi tan caliente como su excitación insaciable por Peeta.

Con una escasa y temblorosa respiración, levantó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. Gale no estaba en la cama. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando sus ojos vieron la mesa de noche. Junto con una nota explicando que iba a volver pronto, dejó también dos aspirinas y un vaso de agua que no podía consumir suficientemente rápido. El líquido frío y las pequeñas píldoras mágicas se deslizaron hacia el estómago, eventualmente ofreciéndole un poco de alivio, pero no casi tanto como lo necesitaba.

Gruñendo, miró miserablemente la luz gris que se filtraba por las cortinas de la ventana. Sacó las mantas por encima de su cabeza. Quería que la imagen de Peeta encima de ella, besándola, tocándola, y probándola se borrara, derritiera, y se alejara, desterrada a un lugar que nunca podría encontrarla de nuevo.

Buen intento...

Sin embargo, más rechazaba el innegable placer que produjo su muy–breve intercambio, más lo ansiaba. Su dominante pero aun así suave beso, sus caricias duras pero suaves, la forma en que sus dedos –oh Dios, la forma en que sus dedos excavaron dentro de ella– meramente habían provocado a sus sentidos con el dulce sabor de lo que él era realmente capaz de hacer. Ni siquiera la peor de las resacas podía mantener su cuerpo anhelando por más. El aroma de su colonia todavía enredado en su cabello no hacía nada para disminuir alguno de los pensamientos que tenían a su vientre casi tambaleándose al borde del orgasmo allí mismo, sola en el cama.

A pesar todo esto, su cabeza estaba bajo ataque, bombardeada con la voz de su madre.

_– Gale es un buen hombre, Katniss. Asegúrate de aferrarte a él y no lo dejes ir._

Claras visiones se reprodujeron de todos los momentos que Gale la había ayudado, mientras su madre estaba enferma. Katniss estuvo cerca de rendirse antes de que falleciera. Congelada de miedo e incapaz de ayudarla en sus últimos días, no fue ella quien vigilaba a su madre –ni siquiera fue su hermana, Prim, porque había estado en un accidente casi fatal unos días antes– fue Gale. No había límite a la cantidad de veces que ayudó a su madre. Sostuvo su cabello mientras ella vomitaba en un orinal, mientras Katniss se sentaba sosegada en una silla al otro lado de la habitación en completo shock por lo que se estaba desarrollando a su alrededor. Olvídate del pago de las facturas del hospital y ocuparse de los gastos funerarios por su cuenta, incluso llegó al extremo de permitir que Katniss y Prim mantuvieran lo poco que la póliza de seguro de vida proporcionaba.

¿Y así es como se lo pagas?

Los pensamientos forzaron que lágrimas impotentes y calientes salieran cuando se deslizó de la cama y caminó a regañadientes al baño. El persistente licor se revolvía en su estomago vacío con cada paso. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que todavía estaba envuelta con la ropa de la noche anterior. Ella se encogió cuando las arrancó de su cuerpo, con ganas de quemarlas en una hoguera, junto con el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido.

Sacándose el maquillaje apelmazado y el aroma de Peeta de sus labios, se salpicó agua caliente con jabón a su rostro, una vez más su estómago miserable con la culpa. Se miró en el espejo con disgusto, ira y odio –pero, en ese momento, decidió que no se revolcaría bajo su propio escrutinio por lo que hizo. Estaba ebria, esa fue su historia, y se aferraría a ella. Sobria, sin duda, nada de esto nunca habría sucedido. Su cuerpo podría desear a Peeta, pero de ninguna manera, condición o forma lo hacia su mente.

Todo su placer, era simplemente una serpiente compañera del demonio sexual oculto bajo la superficie de su piel. Por lo menos trataba de convencer a su cerebro en cortocircuito con eso en esta particular mañana de domingo.

Permaneció inmóvil sobre el fregadero permitiendo que más agua fluyera en sus manos ahuecadas, casi saltó fuera de su piel cuando sintió un suave toque en su hombro.

– Jesús, Gale, me asustaste, – dijo, con voz tímida y acribillada con un perspicaz pánico subyacente el cual trataba desesperadamente de suprimir.

¿Puede darse cuenta? ¿Me veo diferente? Oh Dios, ¿Todavía huelo a él?

Le dio una suave sonrisa, su voz era baja, incluso calmada.

– Estás temblando, nena, – dijo, alejándole el cabello enmarañado de su rostro –. Vamos a entrar a la ducha, ¿de acuerdo?

Tragando de nuevo el ácido construyéndose continuamente en su garganta, ella asintió con la cabeza mientras deslizaba sus bragas al suelo, su cuerpo temblando en el proceso. Ella salió de ellas y se desabrochó el sujetador, sin apartar los ojos de su mirada. La cogió de la mano, la llevó a la ducha y la encendió. Le hizo un gesto para que se metiera. Con la respiración temblorosa por los nervios, observó mientras él se desnudaba. Cogió el jabón, frotándolo a toda prisa por todo su cuerpo intentando deshacerse de la persistente saliva de Peeta de sus poros. Al entrar en la ducha, Gale presionó su espalda contra su pecho mientras él comenzó a masajear sus hombros. Inhalando uno de los alientos más profundos, ella dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, tratando de saborear el calor del agua.

– ¿Está Johana despierta? – Preguntó ella, tratando de comenzar una conversación.

– No lo creo. La puerta de su habitación todavía está cerrada. – Continuó masajeándole los hombros –. Debió haberse levantado del sofá porque ahí es donde ella estaba inconsciente cuando llegué ayer por la noche.

– ¿A qué hora nos reunimos con tus padres? – Le preguntó reaciamente.

– Tenemos que comenzar a prepararnos tan pronto como hayamos terminado aquí.

Katniss asintió con la cabeza.

– Así que estabas bastante ebria anoche.

Ella se agachó por el shampoo y se mordió el labio.

– Sí, lo estuve.

– ¿Qué hiciste ayer por la noche, Katniss? – Su voz se endureció lo suficiente para enviar un escalofrío por su columna.

Intentando recuperar el aliento, ella se volvió hacia él.

– ¿Qué... qué quieres decir?

Con sus ojos fijos en los de ella, lentamente levantó una mano y le rozó el mentón con su pulgar.

– Me mentiste, – declaró finalmente con suavidad.

Con el corazón rebotando en su pecho, Katniss negó con la cabeza, pareciendo luchar contra las lágrimas.

– Yo... no te mentí acerca de nada.

Él tomó el shampoo de ella, vertió un poco en sus manos, e hizo un poco de espuma. Con los ojos todavía fijos en ella, recogió su cabezo y comenzó a lavarlo.

– Me encontré con Peeta anoche cuando entré.

Tratando de ocultar el pánico que sabía que cruzó sus rasgos y querer ahogarse, asfixiarse, jadear, o incluso morir allí mismo, en la ducha, Katniss le devolvió la mirada, incapaz de formar una oración. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, amenazando con cortar todo el oxígeno.

– Me dijo que ustedes chicas no fueron a Pink.

Tragando un nudo, el oxígeno silenciosamente volvió de nuevo a sus pulmones.

– Oh, – dijo ella sin aliento –. Umm, sí, nos decidimos ir a una fiesta en la casa de alguien que Annie conoce.

– Bien, me mentiste.

– No te mentí, Gale, – susurró, enjuagando el shampoo de su cabello, sabiendo que estaba albergando una mayor mentira –. Fue un cambio de último minuto en los planes. Eso es todo.

Acercando su cuerpo al suyo, bajando su boca a la curva de su mandíbula

– Está bien, cambio de último minuto de los planes que no me dijiste. – Él rodeó con sus brazos su cintura –. ¿Y si hubiera ido a Pink, Katniss? Hubiese pensando que algo te sucedió.

– Tienes razón, – concedió ella. Era lo menos que podía hacer, teniendo en cuenta... bueno, teniendo en cuenta todo. Ella sabía que él podría haber hecho fácilmente una llamada telefónica rápida para ver cómo estaba, pero no estaba a punto de empujar su suerte –. Debería haber llamado. Tenía muchas bebidas encima y honestamente, no pensé en ello. Lo siento, la próxima vez voy a llamar.

Pareciendo satisfecho con su respuesta, él le entregó el jabón y se dio la vuelta, poniendo sus manos sobre el azulejo.

– ¿Puedes lavar mi espalda? – haciendo espuma, hizo lo que le pidió –. No estoy seguro de que habrá una próxima vez, tú saliendo con esa loca de nuevo.

– Pero, Gale, ella...

– Mira, no estoy de humor para discutir contigo, Katniss. Nunca te he visto tan fuera de si antes. Intenté despertarte, pero no te movías. – Inclinó el cuello de lado a lado y rodó sus hombros –. Hubo un momento, sinceramente, creí que tenías intoxicación por alcohol hasta que finalmente murmuraste algo. Esto me lleva a pensar que ella no es, obviamente, una buena influencia para ti. Fin de la historia. No estás saliendo con ella de nuevo.

Por una pérdida de palabras, se quedó quieta con las manos enjabonándolo.

Volviéndose, Gale tiró suavemente su cabeza hacia atrás por el cabello y fijó sus labios contra los suyos. Él no podía verlas, pero lágrimas silenciosas bajaban por sus mejillas en medio del agua que corría por su rostro. Hoy, en estos momentos y segundos, no protestaría por sus palabras ridículas. Ella no podía. No estaba en ella. Apenas le quedaba alguna pelea, no después de la maniobra autodestructiva que sacó hace menos de doce horas con su amigo. Cuando Gale comenzó a hacer el amor con ella, no eran sólo sus manos que estaban presentes en su carne. La culpa se deslizó sobre su piel, manifestándose en su interior como una enfermedad. Ahora ella usaría la última pelea restante que le quedaba para evitar la abrumadora sensación de vergüenza que amenazaba con tragarla por completo.

...

Sentada en un restaurante italiano en el Upper East Side, Katniss tomó sus cubiertos y miró a Hazzelle Hawthorne, la madre de Gale, desde el otro lado de la mesa.

– Sí, de hecho comienzo la semana que viene.

– Eso es fantástico, – Hazzelle continuó, entrelazando sus dedos –. Estoy feliz que mi Gale te consiguiera el trabajo en Greenwich Village. Las escuelas allí son maravillosas. –De repente, el rostro de Hazzelle se transformó con desagrado –. Sin embargo, tengo que decir que me horroriza pensar que estuvieras realmente considerando un trabajo en Bushwick de todos los lugares. Es basura, una absoluta basura.

Aunque no la escandalizo, Katniss se encogió interiormente por su declaración, reprimiendo una cruda respuesta. Hazzelle había sido conocida por rodearse estrictamente de personas que lucían autos que cuestan una pequeña fortuna. Con su excesivamente caro cabello teñido, sus inyecciones mensuales de Botox, y sus uñas de acrílico falsas, Katniss no estaba segura de si había una parte original en el cuerpo de la mujer, incluso sus pechos eran cuestionables. La única cosa sobre el "maniquí" que conocía ser real era que era una snob engreída y cazafortunas.

– Ahora, Hazzelle, estoy seguro que Katniss no tenía conocimiento de la demografía de la ciudad cuando presentó su currículo, – el padre de Gale, Henry, respondió. Arrastrando una mano por su cabello castaño, se reclinó en su asiento y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa – ¿Estoy en lo cierto o no?

Katniss asintió.

– Tiene razón, señor Hawthorne. Sólo visité el sitio Web del Departamento de Educación del Estado de Nueva York y solicité todo lo que estaba disponible.

Cogiendo la mano de Katniss, Gale le disparó a su madre una mirada ardiente.

– Asumo toda la responsabilidad por no advertirle sobre ciertas áreas. Ella no tenía ni idea de dónde buscar.

Katniss sonrió en su dirección, apretándole la mano un poco más fuerte.

– Oh, Gale, cariño, estás defendiéndola por su obvia falta de hacer una investigación adecuada antes de mudarse a un nuevo estado. – Ella acarició dulcemente la espalda de su hijo al mismo tiempo que la sonrisa de Katniss caía –.Eso es todo lo que hubiera tenido que hacer, sólo un poco de investigación de su parte para evitar – Cortándola, Katniss formó su voz cuidadosamente, tratando de mantener el borde de hostilidad al mínimo.

– Por si lo ha olvidado, tenía mucho pasándome. Se me debe de haber olvidado en medio de, no sé, la muerte de mi madre. – Katniss cubrió la respuesta con una linda y pequeña torcedura del cuello.

– Bueno, por supuesto, no me olvidé de eso, – rápidamente respondió, volteando su cabello detrás de su hombro –. Yo simplemente estaba diciendo –

– Madre, – dijo Gale con énfasis –. Déjalo. – Bajó sus cubiertos y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, la mirada en sus ojos firmemente le pedían que cerrara la boca.

Con un jadeo, Hazzelle se movió en su silla y se ajustó el cuello de su traje Chanel, el cual Katniss suponía que probablemente costaba dos meses la renta de ella y Johana.

Deslizando su brazo alrededor de su silla, Henry miró a su esposa.

– Sí, vamos a dejarlo por ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

Hazzelle hizo una breve inclinación de cabeza y cogió su copa de vino tinto.

– Está bien.

Durante la siguiente media hora, Katniss se sentó muda, tratando de pensar un plan para salir de allí. Ceguera repentina, dificultad respiratoria aguda, infiernos, incluso un paro cardíaco encabezó su lista mental de dolencias para reclamar como excusa. La tensión en el aire era tan espesa como el jarabe de arce caliente. La migraña real, forjando su camino a través de su cráneo sólo intensificó su necesidad de huir. Estuvo agradecida cuando el padre de Gale rompió el silencio, sacando uno de sus infames chistes que implican una prostituta y una gallina.

Gale miró a Katniss después de que el camarero despejara sus platos.

– Cariño, vas a comer el postre, ¿verdad?

Ella sacudió la cabeza para declinar.

Pensándolo bien y metiendo otro trozo de comida en la boca, pensó seriamente que podría salir de esta pesadilla convulsionando por toda la mesa. La idea mantuvo un cierto grado de atracción.

– En realidad, lo haré, – replicó Katniss.

Mientras esperaba su tiramisú, Katniss observó a Gale y se dio cuenta que estaba empezando a sudar, casi todo el color se drenó de su rostro. Si no se equivocaba, se veía tan mal como ella se sentía.

Y eso era malo.

Colocando su mano en su mejilla, le preguntó,

– ¿Estás bien?

Él asintió con la cabeza, y con una mano temblorosa, cogió una servilleta de la mesa y se secó el sudor de la frente. Katniss le dio su agua, y después de unos sorbos, vació todo el vaso. Vio a los padres de él para calibrar su reacción sobre su comportamiento extravagante y los encontró a ambos sonriendo como el gato de Cheshire en su dirección.

¿Huh?

Cuando sus ojos regresaron a Gale, este se levantó de su asiento, deslizando una mano no tan sin problemas en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. Por los próximos segundos, fue como si las vistas y los sonidos se reprodujeron en cámara lenta para Katniss.

Su corazón empezó a correr como un ratoncito asustado huyendo de su depredador.

Gale empujó la silla de la mesa.

Tump...

Gale lentamente se agachó sobre una rodilla.

Tump... Tump...

Gale extrajo una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro.

Tump... Tump...

Línea plana...

Biiiiiiiiiiip...

En algún lugar en medio de lo que Katniss estaba presenciando, su ahora brumoso cerebro registró el sonido lejano de otros clientes dejando escapar exclamaciones alegres al ver lo que su novio estaba a punto de hacer. Una abundante sequedad, una que podría burlar fácilmente el desierto del Sahara, plagó su lengua. Con la visión borrosa examinó la multitud, la mayoría tenían amplias sonrisas, algunos apuntaban en su dirección, un hombre, incluso gritó

– ¡A por ello, amigo! – poniendo fin a su grito con un silbido a través de sus dedos.

Mirando hacia él de rodillas frente a ella, la ansiedad interminable hizo que Katniss tartamudeara la mayoría de sus palabras.

– Gale... qué... ¿qué estás haciendo? – Susurró.

Tomando una respiración apresurada, levantó la mano de Katniss a su boca y le dio un suave beso en ella, su voz era temblorosa y baja.

– Te amo, Katniss. – Él abrió la caja, haciendo destacar un anillo de compromiso de corte princesa de más de un quilate. Sus ojos brillaban con lo que parecían ser lágrimas –. Me completas en todos los sentidos imaginables. ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

Aún tratando de procesar en su totalidad la propuesta y buscando desesperadamente un ritmo normal de respiración, Katniss llevó una mano a su rostro y le acarició su mejilla, su voz era más baja que un susurro.

– Gale, ¿podemos ir a hablar en privado, por favor?

Casi de inmediato, la sonrisa que llevaba cayó de su rostro, pero antes de que pudiera responder, su madre habló.

Su rostro estaba retorcido como si estuviera ofendida.

– ¿Seguramente vas a decirle que sí a mi hijo? – Dijo impaciente.

Henry le envió a su esposa una letal mirada, silenciándola.

Sin responder, Katniss se mordió el labio y miró hacia sus manos retorciéndose en su regazo.

Gale lentamente se puso de pie, ofreciéndole a su madre una mirada escudriñadora. Se agachó y cogió suavemente la mano de Katniss.

– Umm... bien, cariño,– dijo, en voz baja y un poco rota –. Hay una sala de banquetes a la que podíamos entrar.

Katniss dejó escapar el aire que sus pulmones mantenían como rehén. Tomó la mano de Gale, y con la cabeza abatida por la vergüenza, lo siguió hasta la parte trasera del restaurante. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver a los espectadores enderezarse en sus sillas y reanudar tranquilamente sus comidas. Bajos susurros que caían sobre todo el restaurante sonaron con fuerza en sus oídos como una banda de secundaria.

Gale cerró la puerta de la habitación vacía, su pregunta no formulada permanecía en el aire. La mirada abatida en sus ojos decía todo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y lentamente caminaba hacia una ventana.

La voz de Katniss era apenas un susurro, pero aun así se transmitió a través de la habitación donde él estaba, inmóvil.

– Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo, Gale. Eso es todo.

Sin volverse a su dirección, exhaló una respiración pesada, con una voz tan baja como la de ella.

– No lo entiendo, Katniss. Hemos hablado de esto unas cuantas veces. Pensé que me amabas.

Katniss dejó escapar un sollozo, a pesar de toda su resolución interna para no perder la cabeza.

– Dios, Gale, por supuesto que te amo. Te amo más de lo que puedas imaginar, – lloró, las palabras tenían un sabor fétido en su boca mientras los pensamientos inquietantes de la noche anterior amargaban su estómago. Lo último que necesitaba eran las imágenes de Peeta, pero no sirvió de nada. Él fue allí, persistiendo en sus pensamientos. Su sonrisa... sus ojos... su risa... todo en él aumentaba su confusión. Su teoría sobre su mente no deseándolo fue volada en pedazos. Al igual que su corazón hundiéndose un poco más –. Ni siquiera vivimos juntos todavía. Pensé que sería el primer paso antes del matrimonio.

Gale se volvió hacia ella.

– Quería que vivieras conmigo cuando llegaste a Nueva York, Katniss. Tú eres la que no quiere comprometerse a eso. – Mientras Katniss trataba de recomponerse, él se trasladó al otro lado de la habitación, salvando la distancia. Con una mano temblorosa, le acarició la mejilla –. Te amo. Ese es nuestro siguiente paso, bebé. Por favor, dime si esto tiene algo que ver con lo que tu padre le hizo a tu familia. Yo nunca te haría eso, Katniss. Juro por Dios que no lo haría.

Ahora la visión de Katniss volvió a un recuerdo de casi veinte años atrás. Por mucho que negó tener algún recuerdo del hombre... ella lo tenía. Uno en particular:

La mañana que él salió de la casa y de su vida para siempre. Destellos de su rostro confundido de cinco años de edad mirando a una figura –que incluso a su temprana edad, Katniss sabía que lo amaba muchísimo**– **llegó a su mente. Sus pequeños brazos agarrando su pierna intentando hacer que se quede invadieron sus pensamientos como un invitado no bienvenido. A pesar de que trató –y Dios sabe que trató– no podía aferrarse firmemente. Él era demasiado fuerte para que su pequeño cuerpo lo manejara. Todavía podía oír el tortuoso sonido de su madre y hermana llorando mientras él, ebrio, maldecía a cada una de ellas con palabras que sus frágiles oídos no deberían haber escuchado.

Aferrándose a un oso de peluche, Katniss lo siguió por detrás, gritando por él, mientras se tambaleaba hacia la puerta principal. Era un día soleado, eso es otra cosa que recordaba. El sol brillaba sobre él, perfilando su cuerpo como el ángel que ella creía que era, mientras se alejaba y se metía a su auto. Ella recordó haber pensado que volvería. A pesar que no lo hizo. No importa cuántas veces se sentó con su té imaginario entre sus muñecas, esperando su llegada, él nunca apareció.

Eso es todo lo que ella hizo, esperó por alguien que nunca volvió. Se esfumó.

Despareció como un fantasma. El repugnante recuerdo trajo un nuevo grupo de lágrimas a sus ojos ya empapados.

Sin embargo, esos recuerdos perturbadores no tenían nada que ver con su razonamiento de no querer apresurarse a contraer matrimonio. Estaba asustada. En realidad, aterrorizada era lo más parecido. Tenía que vivir con Gale primero antes de tomar cualquier decisión. Por lo menos en este momento, eso es lo que sentía.

Mirando hacia atrás, tal vez debería haber ido a vivir con él desde el principio, pero no podía cambiar el pasado. Sin embargo, hoy en día eso llamaba a su puerta en muchas formas perversas. A pesar de que no permitiría que su culpa por lo que había hecho la noche anterior la detuviera para aceptar la propuesta de Gale, sin duda, tenía cuestionando su juicio moral –ebria o no.

– No tiene nada que ver con mi padre, – susurró ella, mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos grises –. Sólo necesito unos días para pensar en esto.

Presionando los labios en una línea dura, Gale asintió con fuerza.

– Muy bien, te voy a dar el tiempo que necesites.

– ¿Estás enojado conmigo? –Preguntó, más lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas.

Él sacudió la cabeza y le limpió delicadamente las lágrimas de su rostro.

– No estoy enojado contigo, Katniss. Sorprendido y confundido, sí, pero no enojado.

Gale la tomó entre sus brazos y le besó la parte superior de la cabeza, su cuerpo temblaba contra él mientras lloraba un poco más. Ella no quería hacerle frente a sus padres, especialmente a su madre, ni tampoco quería caminar a través del restaurante. La vergüenza de todo esto era demasiado abrumadora para ella.

De alguna manera sintiendo su ansiedad, Gale le entregó un ticket para el valet y la acompañó hasta la salida, al costado del edificio.

Saliendo a un pequeño callejón, a regañadientes se volvió para mirarlo.

Sosteniendo su mirada, Gale vaciló un momento antes de regresar al restaurante para recuperar su cartera. Sus ojos tenían una tristeza que Katniss sabía que ella había causado, y sus hombros una vez seguros ahora colgaban. El hombre al que había llegado a conocer como un alma segura de sí misma perdió algo en esta particular tarde de domingo a finales de agosto. Su corazón se hundió aún más de lo que podía haber imaginado. La mirada de dolor asolada en sus ojos estaría para siempre incrustada en su memoria. Mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él, las palmas de Katniss se sentían húmedas por el sudor, con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, y su cuerpo adolorido con una profunda tristeza.

Unos días... Sólo necesito un par de días, y luego le haré saber...

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Uff! ¿Qué capítulo eh? ¿Se lo esperaban?... yo no, pero diganme...**

**Gracias por leer, por marcar como favorita, seguir y sobre todo por tomarse esos minutos para comentar la historia, sus comentarios son mi combustible…**

**Adelanto: **

– Es lo que es, chico. Necesitas sacarla.

– Cierra la boca, Haymitch, – dijo entre dientes –. No tienes idea de lo que está pasando en mi cabeza ahora mismo.

El impacto en el rostro de Haymitch fue palpable mientras sus cejas bajaban hasta sus ojos azules.

– Entonces ve tras ella, Peeta. Cuando quieres algo tan mal, no te das por vencido. Luchas y luchas hasta que no puedes pelear más. Está en la sangre Mellark, por lo que debe ser bastante fácil para ti. Además, nunca he conocido a un pequeño bastardo más tenaz en toda mi vida.

**Nos leemos**


	12. Chapter 12C

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Collide" y la segunda parte "Pulse" y ambas son de Gail McHugh. Yo solo las adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Nos leemos abajo-**

**o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 12**

**Fuera de mi sistema **

Las palabras leídas eran simples, el diseño elegante y discreto. La oficina de Peeta estaba completamente en silencio, excepto por el golpeteo constante y rítmico que resonaba mientras golpeaba la tarjeta estrujada sobre la superficie del escritorio una y otra vez. Había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que la vio a lo largo del día.

_Ante nosotros se encuentra el camino... A un futuro lleno de amor eterno..._

_Por favor, únete a nosotros_

_Katniss Everdeen y Gale Hawthorne_

_Celebramos Nuestro Compromiso_

_Sábado, veintitrés de septiembre_

_Dos mil doce_

_Seis en punto de la noche_

_La sala Diamante_

_30 Oeste, Calle 59_

_Anfitriones Hazzelle y Henry Hawthorne_

_Confirmar asistencia al 28212–981–1275 para Septiembre quince_

El sonido de la invitación siendo golpeada sin descanso contra el escritorio de Peeta no era el único sonido que flotaba en el ambiente. No obstante, a menos que alguien se encontrara lo suficientemente cerca de él, podrían no ser que capaces de escucharlos. Los sonidos –sí, los que serían la aniquilación de su corazón y respiración superficial. Peeta no estaba sorprendido en absoluto, pero esto probaba que ella estaba superándolo.

Peeta se enteró de la noticia unos días antes cuando su teléfono sonó. La voz de Gale se había emocionado al otro lado mientras anunciaba su compromiso, sus palabras absorbieron la esperanza, junto con su aliento, directamente de los pulmones de Peeta. Durante su breve conversación con Gale, Peeta se había sentido como Jekyll y Hyde, teniendo en cuenta que tenía que actuar feliz por ellos.

Sabiendo que su tono tenía que sostener una cierta apariencia de emoción, lo había actuado mejor de lo que esperaba cuando felicitó a Gale. Después de colgar, le tomó cada átomo de autocontrol para no arrojar su teléfono contra la pared.

Aunque no importaba, el cuchillo ya se había metido profundamente en su corazón, mutilándolo como un carnicero.

Peeta estaba tan concentrado en observar fijamente la invitación que casi no se dio cuenta de Haymitch resoplando en su oficina. Levantando la cabeza del anuncio tortuoso, Peeta lo miró fijamente. Haymitch era consciente de lo que estaba pasando y tenía una expresión de preocupación. Peeta sabía lo que iba a decir, y por el amor de Dios, no quería escucharlo en ese mismo momento.

– Es lo que es, chico. Necesitas sacarla –

– Cierra la boca, Haymitch, – dijo entre dientes –. No tienes idea de lo que está pasando en mi cabeza ahora mismo.

El impacto en el rostro de Haymitch fue palpable mientras sus cejas bajaban hasta sus ojos azules.

– Entonces ve tras ella, Peeta. Cuando quieres algo tan mal, no te das por vencido. Luchas y luchas hasta que no puedes pelear más. Está en la sangre Mellark, por lo que debe ser bastante fácil para ti. Además, nunca he conocido a un pequeño bastardo más tenaz en toda mi vida.

Peeta casi se atragantó con una risa amarga, pero brevemente meditó la sugerencia de su hermano. Él sabía que podría irrumpir en la vida de Katniss y tratar de romper sus defensas. La idea de mantenerla cautiva en su apartamento, en sus brazos, en su cama hasta que se quebrara y jurara ser suya se hizo más atractiva para él con cada segundo que pasaba. Podía ver en algún lugar detrás de sus ojos que ella estaba ocultando sentimientos por él, y entendía el miedo de no querer darle rienda suelta a ellos. El riesgo era enorme para ambos. Después de confesar su necesidad por estar juntos, el escrutinio que tendrían que sufrir por las opiniones de los demás sería difícil para ambos, pero podrían soportarlo juntos.

Sin embargo, en esta situación, ¿cuál era el punto de ir tras ella? La idea de que podría esperar el momento oportuno y posiblemente –no, sin duda– enamorarse de ella sólo para que decida no querer estar con él marchitaba su corazón. Sería una mierda, todo un estúpido por considerarlo. Pero, Dios, no podía hacer otra cosa que cerrar los ojos y pensar en ella. La oleada de impotencia para hacer algo lo consumía.

– ¿Has perdido la maldita cabeza? ¿Luchar por ella? Se va a casar.

– ¿Me estás preguntando si me he vuelto loco? – cuestionó Haymitch con incredulidad. Tomando asiento frente a Peeta, inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado –.Hermano, no sólo no decidiste de asistir a la fiesta de compromiso, sino que has aceptado también la petición de Gale para ser uno de sus padrinos de boda. ¿Quién es el que ha perdido su cabeza aquí?

– ¿Cómo carajo se supone que voy a declinar? – Gimió Peeta –. Recuerda, necesito actuar un tanto normal a su alrededor.

Se encogió de hombros.

– Dile que estás enfermo.

Peeta emitió una risa sin humor.

– Créeme, podría reservar un viaje fuera del país en este momento. – Se levantó de la silla, cogió su chaqueta y se la puso –. Necesito un maldito trago.

– Me inclino a estar de acuerdo.

– ¿Vienes o no?

– Claro, si me dejas elegir el lugar.

– Elígelo lejos.

Veinte minutos más tarde, se detuvieron en un salón de cócteles en el East Village. Peeta estaba impresionado con el barrio y la elección de Haymitch. Una verdadera meca para los artistas, músicos, estudiantes y escritores por igual, El Lugar de San Marcos era sin duda animado durante la hora feliz. El objetivo de Peeta era simple, emborracharse lo suficiente para eliminar de sus pensamientos las imágenes inquietantes de Katniss. Estaba muy jodidamente seguro de que una buena cantidad de whisky lo ayudaría con el exorcismo de ella de su mente.

Entumecido.

Quería sentirse absolutamente cien por ciento entumecido.

Mientras salían del vehículo de Peeta, Haymitch se detuvo por completo.

– Ahora hay algo que podría arrastrar a Katniss lejos de tu cabeza, – dijo, señalando a una mujer que estaba teniendo un problema con el auto.

Peeta estudió su comportamiento mientras se enderezaba debajo del capó de su vehículo. Sosteniendo su celular en su oído, lucia estresada mientras sus frenéticos ojos color caramelo se fijaban en Peeta. Su hermoso cabello largo – del mismo color que sus ojos – se batió con el viento, junto con su falda larga hasta la rodilla. Inestable en sus tacones, ella tiró la correa de su bolso sobre su hombro mientras cerraba el capó.

Haymitch empujó el brazo de Peeta.

– Ve y dale una mano.

– Ella ya está al teléfono. Estoy seguro de que tiene alguien que viene a ayudarla.

Tan pronto como Peeta terminó la frase, ella se acercó a ellos con lágrimas en su rostro.

– Perdón que los moleste, pero ¿alguno de ustedes, caballeros, tienen un celular que pueda usar? El mío sólo se murió.

– Sí, no hay problema, – respondió Peeta, buscando en su bolsillo. Le entregó su teléfono.

– Gracias, – ella sollozó mientras lo aceptaba. Se apresuró a marcar algunos números y se alejó a unos pocos metros de distancia de ellos.

Peeta miró a su hermano.

– Ve por un pañuelo para ella o algo así. Voy a esperar aquí con ella.

Haymitch le envió una sonrisa que le hizo rodar sus ojos. Mientras Haymitch se paseaba hacia el salón y abría la puerta, el sonido de una banda de jazz en vivo tocando en el interior se derramó sobre las concurridas calles de la ciudad.

La mujer finalmente hizo su camino de regreso a Peeta.

– Gracias, te lo agradezco. Mi hermano es dueño de una compañía de remolque, y estará en camino pronto.

– No es un problema, – dijo, metiendo su celular en el bolsillo –. Parece que la tapa de cilindros está quemada.

Una vez más, ella sollozó. Echó un vistazo a su auto y luego de vuelta a él.

– ¿Puedes decirlo sin mirarlo?

– Hay humo blanco saliendo del tubo de escape. Eso por lo general es una muy buena señal.

– Oh, ¿eres un mecánico?

Peeta sonrió.

– No, sólo tengo una cosa por los autos. – Ella sonrió tímidamente –. Envié a mi hermano para que te consiguiera un pañuelo.

– Gracias. Me siento como una tonta llorando por esto. Simplemente han sido unas semanas muy duras.

Si bien se sentía mal por ella, realmente no tenía idea de qué decir. Así que Peeta se encontró ligeramente aliviado cuando Haymitch volvió a emerger.

Entregándole un pañuelo, Haymitch preguntó,

– ¿Fuiste capaz de ponerte en contacto con alguien?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y le dejó saber a Haymitch que estaba esperando su aventón.

– Mientras estás esperando ¿por qué no entras conmigo y con mi hermano menor? – Preguntó Haymitch con una sonrisa dirigida en la dirección de Peeta –. Es nuestro placer, por supuesto.

Peeta sofocó el súbito impulso de golpearlo claramente a través de la calle. Con una suave agitación cruzando sus facciones, la mujer sonrió.

– Eso suena realmente bien. Definitivamente me vendría bien un trago, eso es seguro.

Volviendo a abrir la puerta, Haymitch le envió a Peeta otra sonrisa maliciosa.

– Sé de un buen número de personas que necesitan una bebida actualmente.

Peeta sacudió la cabeza y los siguió hasta el salón. Las melodiosas notas de un saxofonista cantando a todo pulmón "La Vie en Rose" de Louis Armstrong, zumbó a través del aire. El Jazz fue algo que Peeta no pudo evitar llegar a amar a través de los años. Fue una constante entidad durante toda su infancia, siendo que su padre era un gran fan. La más elemental de las sonrisas se extendió sobre la boca de Peeta cuando el recuerdo de sus padres bailando en el porche trasero con la misma canción inundó su mente. Con la letra adaptándose a lo que sentía por Katniss, esta canción en particular era una que se había imaginado bailando con ella, apretarse contra su cuerpo y acurrucándola firmemente en sus brazos. La ilusión que había creado de ellos, la posibilidad de estar juntos, no podía estar más alejada de la realidad si lo intentaba. Al igual que un fuego lento, el dolor por ella – y ahora la necesidad de más de un par de tragos de bourbon – se enrollaron por sus pensamientos.

Después de encontrar una mesa junto a la pista de baile, la mujer que se había presentado a sí misma como Cashmere se retiró al baño para arreglar su apariencia. Inmediatamente ordenando tres tragos de whisky y una cerveza por si fuera poco, Peeta se lanzó a lo que esperaba que se convirtiera en la sensación de adormecimiento que tan desesperadamente buscaba. Segundos después que el camarero entregara los líquidos, se bebió dos de esos con gracia.

Peeta miró a su hermano.

– Ni siquiera vayas allí esta noche.

Sonriendo, Haymitch se reclinó en su asiento.

– No he dicho una palabra.

– Bien, no tienes que hacerlo, – contestó, su voz retenía una fuerte advertencia –. Tu rostro está apestando a ello, y seriamente no estoy de ningún puto humor en este momento.

Con un adecuado arco de su ceja, Haymitch se rió.

– Entonces, vamos a ver, ¿estás eligiendo el camino que inevitablemente te dejará revolcándote en tu propia autocompasión?

– Realmente no tienes ni una puta idea, ¿verdad?

– No, hermano, la tengo. Como te dije antes, o luchas por ella o simplemente la dejas ir.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Peeta bebió el tercer trago.

– No necesito que me digas lo que debo hacer, Haymitch.

– Sé que no, chico. Sin embargo, puedes tratar de beber a Katniss lejos todo lo que quieras, – apuntó, dando un pequeño encogimiento de hombros –, o puedes tomar ventaja de la bella dama en apuros que está limpiándose el rímel de sus bonitos ojos ahora mismo en el interior del baño.

– ¿Así que ahora quieres que me aproveche de las mujeres? – Resopló mientras abría su cerveza –. No sólo me molestas hasta la mierda, sino que eres una contradicción andante.

Haymitch rió.

– Sabes lo que quiero decir. Toma una oportunidad de algo que es más sólido de lo que estás persiguiendo en este momento.

La observación despreocupada dio en un blanco muerto, pero Cashmere acercándose a la mesa salvó a Haymitch de ser regañado por su hermano.

Ella tomó asiento frente a Peeta y sonrió.

– Me disculpo por haber tardado tanto.

– No es necesario, – respondió Peeta –. ¿Qué te consigo para beber?

– Voy a tomar un Absolut de arándanos con una rodaja de lima.

Peeta le hizo un gesto al camarero y ordenó su bebida.

Con una inspección más cercana, Peeta la encontró ser tan hermosa como dijo Haymitch. Su rico cabello rubio-castaño era brillante a pesar de estar ligeramente despeinado, y sus luminosos ojos almendrados bordeados con gruesas pestañas normalmente lo hubieran tenido diciendo una línea o dos, pero no esta noche. Sin inmutarse y no afectado, Peeta mantuvo la conversación con ella a un mínimo, en lugar se centró en la batalla interna que estaba teniendo actualmente con sí mismo sobre Katniss. Haymitch se aseguró de mantenerla entretenida, sin embargo, de vez en cuando le lanzaba un golpe de humor dirigido a Peeta.

Como avanzaba la noche, Peeta se dio cuenta de que Cashmere estaba mirándolo con más atención. Queriendo crucificarse por ofrecerle a ella su malestar, ordenó unos cuantos tragos y trató de concentrarse en ella un poco más.

Supo que estaba en la escuela de periodismo y se graduaría en el siguiente mayo. Junto con un hermano mayor y uno más joven, ella era la hija del medio de su familia y creció en Lindenhurst, una ciudad de tamaño moderado, en Long Island.

Disfrutaba las bellas artes, la música, los viajes, la buena comida, la familia, los amigos, y los días de verano perezosos.

Aún así, con todos los atributos finos que poseía claramente, Peeta no podía dejar de compararla con lo que él más quería, lo que más anhelaba, y lo que más necesitaba de forma inequívoca.

Katniss...

No había ningún escalofrío recorriendo su espalda cuando Cashmere hablaba. Nada se iluminó dentro de él cuando ella se echó a reír. Incluso el ligero toque en su brazo de vez en cuando hablaba no hizo absolutamente nada en él.

Nada.

Por esto, se sentía como un idiota total, incluso por mantener una conversación con ella porque estaba claro para él que ella estaba interesada.

Y más claro que él no lo estaba.

Sin embargo, ya sea por el alcohol que había cumplido su propósito o porque por fin se había convencido a sí mismo que tener a Katniss en su vida era una mala idea, al final de la noche, Peeta se encontró intercambiando números con Cashmere.

…

– ¿De verdad tiene que venir con nosotras? – Preguntó Johana, su cara retorcida con disgusto.

– ¿Crees que la quiero aquí? – Susurró Katniss, asomando la cabeza por el vestidor de novias. La madre de Gale estaba abanicando a través de una cantidad infinita de vestidos de novia con una de las consultoras –. Quería venir y no iba a discutir con ella. Además, tiene algún tipo de cena a beneficio a la que asiste a las siete de la tarde, así que no va a estar aquí por mucho más tiempo.

Explotando su goma de mascar, Johana puso los ojos en blanco.

– La mujer es como una maldita plaga, devorando cualquier cosa a su vista. Nunca he sido capaz de soportarla.

Katniss tomó aire y le dio la espalda a Johana. Estudió el vestido que llevaba. Girando de un lado a otro, le preguntó,

– ¿Cómo luce este?

Johana tomó un mechón de su pelo y le dio vueltas alrededor de su dedo.

– ¿Quieres honestidad o adulación?

– Vamos, Jo, – dijo ella, poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas.

– Te ves como una maldita sirena en él.

Katniss negó con la cabeza.

– Bueno, tú lo has querido, chica, y elegí la ruta de la honestidad – Johana dijo con un encogimiento de hombros. Como si una bombilla se encendiera en su cabeza, añadió – Oh, y tengo una idea. ¿Qué tal si en realidad escoges tú el vestido de novia, ya que es tú boda? Juro que si la Perra Peste viene aquí con otro maldito vestido que te insiste en probar, la sacaré de esta tienda y golpearé su culo.

– ¿Podrías calmarte?

– No, Katniss, no me voy a calmar. Tienes mi cabeza tan jodida ahora mismo con todo esto de la boda que no sé ni qué pensar.

Presionando los dedos contra sus sienes, ella cerró los ojos.

– ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Johana?

– Quiero que me digas otra vez por qué estás apresurando esto. Todavía no está del todo bien registrado en mi cerebro. Aunque voy a ser honesta. Le doy el beneficio al Gilipollas por acosarte por una decisión cuando dijo que te daría el tiempo que fuera necesario. Pero, en serio, Katniss... ¿Noviembre? Ya estamos en la primera maldita semana de septiembre.

– Te lo dije, Johana. Gale es el último nieto en casarse, y no creen que su abuela vaya a lograrlo más allá de seis meses. Está muy enferma en este momento, – respondió, haciéndole un gesto a Johana para que la ayude a desabrocharle el vestido –. Su familia quiere que ella lo vea casarse.

Johana de mala gana se levantó y se dirigió a su dirección.

– Claro, porque debes basar tu futuro en su antiguo fósil de abuela que podría estirar la pata una hora después de la boda.

– Esa no es la única razón, y tú lo sabes. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo de espera hay para una recepción en el Waldorf Astoria? Tres años, Johana. Los padres de Gale tienen conexiones, y había una cancelación. Esa era la fecha disponible, así que la tomamos.

Johana la ayudó a deslizarse fuera del vestido.

– Voy a decir dos cosas más, te guste o no.

– Esperaba que lo hicieras, – suspiró, tratando de alcanzar una vestido Línea A30 de gasa aireado de una percha. Era algo que ella había escogido.

– Uno, no hubiera estado nada mal esperar tres años para entrar en el Waldorf, si ése es el tiempo que necesitas para pensar realmente esto. – Katniss fue a hablar, pero fue silenciada por Johana, llevándose un dedo sobre sus labios. Luego puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Katniss y la miró fijamente a sus ojos grises, sin pestañear –. Y dos, no mencionaste amar a Gale como una de tus razones, amiga.

Katniss sostuvo su mirada por un momento, se dio la vuelta, y en silencio entró en el vestido "no–sirena", tirando de él a lo largo de su cuerpo.

– Sabes que lo amo.

Johana se acercó por detrás y le subió la cremallera del vestido. Se miraron la una a la otra a través del espejo.

– También sé lo que pasó entre tú y… –

–No, – rápidamente la interrumpió, sintiendo esa punzada demasiado familiar profundamente en su estomago.

Todavía de pie detrás de ella, Johana se inclinó a su oído y le susurró,

– está abatido, Katniss. Finnick me dijo que nunca lo ha visto tan fuera de sí.

El corazón de Katniss se retorció con la idea de Peeta sintiéndose así, pero ella no podía caer así – no ahora, no con él. No estaba bien. Sin importar lo mucho que lo cubriera, estaba mal.

– No quiero hablar de esto, Johana, – susurró, bajando desde el pedestal.

– Y tú también estás abatida, Katniss. Puedo verlo. Desde aquella noche, no has sido la misma.

– No estoy triste, – suspiró, tratando de desabrocharse el vestido –. Estaba ebria, y fue una mala elección. Todo fue una mala elección.

– ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? – Johana preguntó suavemente.

Evidentemente nerviosa, dejó escapar un suspiro.

– Sí, por favor.

Una vez más, Johana la ayudó a desabrochar el vestido y en voz baja dijo,

– A veces las malas decisiones nos llevan a la persona adecuada, Katniss.

Mientras sus uñas se clavaban en las palmas de sus manos, esas palabras enviaron un escalofrío desde las puntas de los dedos de Katniss directamente a las raíces de su cabello. Peeta generó una ola constante de emociones desde su interior que era más grande y mucho más peligrosa que cualquier otra cosa que jamás hubiera conocido. Confusión, daño, dolor y una sensación de miedo por él y por ella sólo rozaban la superficie de la tormenta en su cabeza.

Todo corría por su mente en esos segundos, pero antes de que toda la invasión del tormento se hundiera allí mismo, en esa habitación, otro entró. Este tormento en particular estaba envuelto en un traje de pantalones de Valentino, su bufanda de seda Hermès se balanceaba con cada paso que daba en sus tacones de aguja.

– Donna, – Hazzelle dijo a la consultora de novias –, puedo encargarme desde aquí.

La mujer de edad media miró a Katniss.

– Estoy bien, Donna, – sonrió Katniss –. Gracias por tu ayuda.

– De nada, Señorita Everdeen. Déjame saber si necesitas algo, – respondió ella y luego salió de la habitación.

– Oh, Katniss, realmente no estás considerando la línea A, (línea en forma triangular) ¿verdad? – Hazzelle le preguntó con un suspiro –. Es tan insípido. Además, tienes un cuerpo de reloj de arena que se ajusta más a este Elie Saab. – ella dijo, sosteniendo un vestido que Katniss creía que iba a perder su almuerzo sobre él.

Johana dejó escapar una risa melodramática.

– ¿Es una broma? No permitiría que ella ni muerta entrara en esa cosa, y mucho menos caminar por el pasillo si es con tu hijo o no. Se verá como una maldita cacatúa.

Dándose la vuelta, Hazzelle le envió una mirada venenosa.

– Nunca has sido una persona que mantenga la lengua muy bien, ¿verdad, Johana? Johana sonrió, pero ni un rastro de humor era evidente en su voz. – Desagradable.

– Hazzelle, – dijo Katniss, tomando el vestido. Hazzelle apartó la mirada de Johana –. Me encanta Elie Saab, pero no este estilo en particular. – Katniss colgó la masa de plumas de nuevo y cogió un vestido de Monique Lhuillier que se había probado antes –. Creo que éste es con el que voy a ir. Me encanta el aplique de encaje y el cuello redondo. Las mangas largas son perfectas para una boda de invierno, también.

Hazzelle exhaló un suspiro.

– Ese es el que te hace lucir las caderas el triple de tu tamaño.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, la boca de Katniss se abrió y luego se cerró de golpe.

– Mierda, – Johana soltó, sus cejas hacia abajo –. Katniss, uno, eres demasiado pequeña para que tus caderas luzcan anchas. – Le lanzó una mirada asesina a Hazzelle y luego se volvió hacia Katniss –. Dos, estoy a punto de golpearla. – Empezó a desengancharse los pendientes y enrollar sus mangas.

Los ojos de Hazzelle se endurecieron.

– No, – Katniss intervino rápidamente, corriendo hacia Johana –. Sólo toma asiento, Jo, – dijo, con los ojos suplicantes. Cruzando los brazos, molesta, Johana se dejó caer en una silla con un ceño en dirección a Hazzelle –. Está bien, voy a probarlo, ¿pero no tiene que irse pronto?

Los ojos de Hazzelle se movieron a su reloj mientras respiraba hondo.

– Jesús, si – dijo mientras cogía su bolso –. Está bien, entonces pruébate el Elie Saab. También le enseñé a Donna un estilo trompeta que se vería fabuloso en ti. Asegúrate de que te lo traiga. Asintiendo, Katniss pegó una sonrisa en su rostro.– Excelente. Te llamaré más tarde, – dijo Hazzelle. Echó a andar a paso rápido hacia la puerta mientras ella y Johana intercambiaban miradas crueles.

Johana se levantó de la silla.

– Seriamente tú no te –

– ¿Probaras esa cosa horrible? – Katniss la interrumpió con una risa. Johana se echó a reír junto con ella –. Olvídate de tú no permitiéndome ser atrapada ni muerta en él. Yo no me permitiría ser atrapada ni muerta en él.

Katniss se cambió de nuevo a su par de jeans, suéter negro sin hombros, y un par de zapatillas Converse negras. Cogió su bolso de la silla y se dirigió a la recepción. Le notificó a Donna que el vestido de Monique Lhuillier era el que eligió y le entregó a la recepcionista la tarjeta de crédito de Gale para satisfacer el pago inicial. Después de discutir y programar citas para unas cuantas pruebas para Katniss, también organizaron que la boutique se encargara del vestido de Dama de Honor apropiado para la hermana de Katniss ya que vivía fuera del estado. Sintiéndose abrumada por la enormidad de todo, Katniss estaba más que feliz de salir de allí.

– Me muero de hambre, – dijo Johana, como salían de la boutique y se encontraban con el aire fresco de la ciudad –. Hay un bar de sushi no muy lejos de aquí que sirve algunos rollos bastante decentes. ¿Quieres echarle un vistazo?

– Estoy dentro.

Unas pocas cuadras de la ciudad más tarde, se acercaron al restaurante de sushi. Antes de entrar, Katniss se detuvo y empezó a buscar en su bolso.

Con la mano en la puerta, Johana le preguntó,

– ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Eficazmente ignorándola, Katniss continuó su tarea.

– Hola, Katniss, ¿qué estás haciendo? – Johana repitió.

– Tengo un dolor de cabeza asesino. Estoy buscando una botella de Advil que sé que tengo aquí, – respondió ella, con las manos trabajando frenéticamente a través del desorden de recibos de tarjetas de crédito, gafas de sol, y una mullida bolsa de maquillaje.

Con una sonrisa, Katniss la encontró y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y vio que el rostro de Johana se transformó notablemente en shock.

Katniss ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Johana.

– Umm, date la vuelta, Kat.

Con el ceño fruncido, le dio a Johana una mirada inquisitiva y se giró.

Oh Dios...

Después de que el aire escapara de sus pulmones, sus ojos vieron el BMW de Peeta en doble fila frente al restaurante. Haymitch estaba en el asiento del conductor moviendo la cabeza mientras Peeta no tan graciosamente salía a trompicones del lado del pasajero.

– Voy a ir a conseguir una mesa, – dijo Johana.

– No, espera, – se apresuró a susurrar, un sudor instantáneo perló su frente incluso en el aire fresco –. No te atrevas a dejarme aquí.

Johana entrecerró sus ojos marrones en ella, pero mantuvo su tono uniforme.

– Tienes que hablar con él, amiga. – Sin mirar atrás, abrió la puerta y desapareció en el restaurante.

Con el corazón acelerado, Katniss trató de recomponerse mientras él se acercaba.

– Estás borracho, – suspiró ella, dándose cuenta de la forma en que se balanceaba de lado a lado.

Pasándose una mano por su rebelde cabello rubio, una sonrisa inclinó la comisura de sus labios.

– Y tú estás simplemente exquisita.

La cadencia de su voz somnolienta casi la dejó hecha cenizas en el centro de Manhattan. Aún tratando de recuperar la compostura, lo miró fijamente, con su respiración enganchada en la parte posterior de su garganta. Tan desaliñado como lucia de pie frente a ella, la chaqueta fuera, la corbata floja alrededor de su cuello y sus mangas arremangadas, nunca había conocido a un hombre ser tan impresionante en todos los sentidos como él. No sólo físicamente sino que – porque Dios sabe que lo encontraba el hombre más sexy del planeta – era más que eso. Su presencia se manifestaba en un repiqueteo bajo su piel.

Lento e inestablemente avanzó hacia ella.

– Eres exquisita... y comprometida ahora, – dijo en voz baja, tratando de coger su mano izquierda. La levantó y estudió el anillo en su dedo. Aunque quisiera, ella no se apartó. Esencialmente congelada por su toque, no podía moverse –. Mmm, con todo el dinero que tengo, no creo que te hubiera conseguido algo tan llamativo, no para una hermosa mano como esta. Merece mucho más. Hubiese pretendido algo más elegante.

Un flujo de peatones los esquivó en la acera mientras él estaba con su mano en la suya, pero ninguno de los dos lo notó. La mezcla estridente de bocinas de los autos, las risas y la música de un club cercano goleó y se hizo eco alrededor de ellos, pero aún así, ninguno de los dos oyó los ruidos.

Simplemente se perdieron uno en el otro, en ese momento, nada más existía. Katniss apartó la mirada de la suya, y tan pronto como lo hizo, Peeta la cogió por la barbilla y la levantó para que estuviera mirándolo directamente a los ojos azules. Un suave suspiro fue el único sonido que se abrió paso entre sus labios.

– Después del breve encuentro que compartimos, nunca pensé que Gale sería el afortunado en deslizar un anillo en ese hermoso dedo.

Respirando pesadamente, Katniss tragó saliva y siguió mirándolo. Su cruda e implacable determinación sexy la golpeó con una fuerza lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacudir el suelo debajo de ella.

– Estaba ebria, – susurró, sin apartar los ojos de él, su voz balbuceante –. Yo... yo sólo tenía que sacarte de mi sistema.

Aún tomando su barbilla, deslizó su dedo lentamente por los labios y en un tono tan bajo como el de ella dijo,

– Muñeca, vas a sacarme de tu sistema tanto como yo voy a sacarte del mío. Es imposible.

Antes que pudiera procesar sus palabras, él inclinó su cabeza y rozó su boca contra la de ella, atrapando su labio inferior entre los dientes y chupándolo suavemente. Ella se apartó un poco, pero la lucha pasaría a la historia afablemente derrotada. Deslizando su lengua contra los labios, apretó su agarre en su barbilla lo suficiente para que ella no pudiera moverse. Peeta dejó escapar un largo gemido y le dio un último y alucinante tirón a su labio entre los dientes. Katniss podría haberla visto si sus ojos no estuvieran cerrados, pero una reverente sonrisa estalló en el rostro de él. Luego se volvió, girando con gracia, y se marchó, dejando a Katniss luchando por respirar. Llegó a la puerta, observando sin aliento mientras Peeta se deslizaba en el asiento del pasajero de su auto, y antes de darse cuenta, desapareció en el tráfico.

Después de la niebla de euforia y el impacto pulsando a través de su estimulado sistema, Katniss se encontró vagamente entrando al restaurante con bragas humedecidas, con más confusión y una mayor necesidad de unos cuantos tragos de sake.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno, ya saben la respuesta de Katniss a Gale… ¿Qué les pareció el capi?**

**Gracias por leer, por marcar como favorita, seguir y sobre todo por tomarse esos minutos para comentar la historia, sus comentarios son mi combustible…**

**Adelanto: **

– ¿Por qué tienes esa mirada en tu rostro?

– Puedo llevar gafas, Katniss, pero no estoy ciego.

– ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? – le preguntó, retrocediendo un poco.

Él la atrajo más cerca con suavidad.

– Primero, he conocido a Peeta desde que era un niño, y su perseverancia para perseguir algo que quiere nunca ha sido un problema para él. Y segundo, a pesar que no te he conocido por tanto tiempo como a él, lo veo en tu rostro cuando lo miras.

**Nos leemos**


	13. Chapter 13C

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Collide" y la segunda parte "Pulse" y ambas son de Gail McHugh. Yo solo las adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Nos leemos abajo-**

**o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 13**

**Confesiones de Todo Tipo**

Katniss se convenció de que estaba mentalmente preparada para esta noche, sin embargo, no podía estar más equivocada. Mientras ella y Gale recibían a sus invitados la noche de su fiesta de compromiso, encontró su cabeza mareada con un miedo literal. Mirando su reloj, una frenética cadena de emociones corrieron por su mente, sabiendo que pronto se enfrentaría a Peeta. El gran peso de todo le hacía sentir como si sus nervios estuvieran empezando a deshilacharse como una cuerda, una fibra a la vez. Sus pensamientos se ralentizaron cuando sintió el suave toque de Gale contra su brazo. Por esta noche, tenía que concentrarse en él, y sólo en él, sin importar lo difícil que sabía que iba a ser.

– ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó, abrazándola. Él plantó un beso en sus labios y movió su cabello de sus hombros.

– Sí, estoy bien, – respondió ella, deslizando las manos por las solapas de su traje negro.

– Está bien, te ves hermosa esta noche, – canturreó –. Tal vez te tenga para el postre cuando todo esto termine.

– He oído eso, Gale, – La voz de Prim rompió en el aire, con una ceja ladeada por encima de sus ojos azules –. Por favor, abstente de referirte a mi hermanita como un postre, – se rió.

Gale sonrió y tiró de Katniss más cerca.

– Pero es tan... deliciosa, Prim. Quiero decir, honestamente, no puedo tener suficiente.

Katniss sacudió la cabeza y se echó a reír.

– Está bien, en serio, no necesito saber cuán deliciosa es. – Ella le dio a Katniss un ligero tirón en su brazo, liberándola efectivamente de su agarre –. Me gustaría hablar con mi hermana en privado por un segundo, si eso está bien contigo.

– Es toda tuya, – respondió, registrando un último beso en los labios de Katniss.

Alcanzando su mano, Prim la condujo a través del grupo de personas que comenzaron a llegar a la sala de banquetes. Katniss les sonrió y devolvió los saludos a lo largo del camino.

Mientras las dos hermanas hacían su camino a través de la fiesta, fue entonces cuando Katniss se dio cuenta que Gale no reparó en gastos para la noche.

El restaurante era realmente hermoso. Una barra de caoba se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación al lado de una enorme ventana que daba al puerto de

Nueva York. Sofás de cuero de color rojo oscuro que coincidían con sillones tapizados estaban esparcidos por todas partes. Candelabros adornados colgaban de las paredes, mientras que una exquisita araña con poca luz se anclaba en medio de la habitación. Al lado de un piano de cola resonando música a través del aire había una chimenea encendida que crujía su calor en el espacio, creando un ambiente de la noche romántico.

Después de girar en una esquina que llevaba a un pasillo vacío, se metieron en una habitación vacía, y Prim cerró la sus manos sobre los hombros de Katniss, los ojos de Prim se suavizaron con una genuina preocupación.

– Te puedo decir que eres un manojo de nervios.

Ella se pasó una mano por su cabello, la más débil de las sonrisas inclinó sus labios.

– ¿Es tan obvio?

– No para los demás, pero te conozco mejor que cualquier otra persona, – dijo en voz baja, tratando de alcanzar la mano de Katniss –. ¿Está aquí?

– No. Créeme, cuando esté aquí, lo sabrás, – respondió ella con una risa nerviosa. Mordiéndose el labio, se detuvo por un momento, su rostro se suavizó y su voz era baja –. Quisiera que mamá estuviera aquí, Prim.

– Oh, cariño, yo también, – susurró, inclinándose para darle un abrazo. Katniss la apretó con fuerza, su calor le recordaba a la misma mujer por la que aún estaban de luto. El dolor crecía en el pecho de Katniss como un hematoma reciente –. Pero, aun si estuviera aquí, Katniss, te diría que vayas con lo que desea tu corazón. No haría tu decisión más fácil. Sólo necesito saber, al igual que mamá, que esto es lo que quieres.

Con la menor vacilación, ella respondió, – Sí, yo quiero esto.

– Está bien, entonces, vamos a disfrutar de la fiesta. – Prim cogió la mano de Katniss y empezó a dirigirse de nuevo al comedor principal.

Al llegar, la cantidad de invitados había duplicado su tamaño, la mayoría eran familiares, compañeros de trabajo y amigos de Gale. Claro, Katniss había conocido a algunos de ellos en el último año, pero la mayoría era una mancha lejana de las tías de Gale, tíos y primos que ella había conocido brevemente en las reuniones familiares. Esencialmente, la cantidad de personas que Katniss conocía que asistieron podría caber en una mesa.

En una habitación llena de personas, en ese momento, se sintió extrañamente sola, hasta que sus ojos se clavaron en los de Peeta. Para Katniss, el mundo pareció detenerse. La música susurraba en el fondo mientras las voces se convirtieron en silencio y sin importancia. Una vez más, la innegable conexión entre ellos era evidente a través del espacio, incluso si no era presenciado por cualquier otra persona. Estaba allí, inquebrantable e implacablemente a través de sus palabras no dichas. Le resultaba difícil respirar cuando el abrumador maremoto de emociones se apoderaba y tiraba de ella hacia la corriente, golpeando y rugiendo con un poder más grande de lo que jamás podría ser.

Sus ojos se deslizaron sobre él. Vestía un traje color carbón que cubría su cuerpo construido pero elegante. Debajo, llevaba una camisa blanca y corbata a rayas negras y grises. Su cabello rubio brillante estaba revuelto de forma sexy como si no se molestara en arreglarlo después de la ducha. Su impresionante presencia en la sala era poderosa, con gracia económica, e inflexible demanda.

Simplemente era una fuerza que no podía dejar de notar. Aunque él tenía su brazo curvado alrededor de lo que Katniss creía era una de las mujeres más hermosas que había visto en su vida, sus ojos estaban fijos en Katniss, constantes y centrados. Él le envió una sonrisa desde el otro lado de la habitación la cual se las arregló para desarmarla, dejándola en un mar de deseo, querer y necesidad, luchando hacia la superficie.

Apretando ahora las manos sudadas de Katniss, con sus ojos brillantes de curiosidad, Prim preguntó,

– ¿Ese es él?

Katniss asintió con la cabeza y un bulto se metió entre las paredes de su garganta mientras observaba a Gale acercarse a Peeta, haciéndole señas a ella para que se acercara. Lamiendo sus labios secos, apretó la mano de Prim, y con temor, comenzó a hacer su camino a través de la sala.

Dios, es tan hermosa, Peeta pensó mientras miraba a Katniss cerrar el espacio entre ellos. Su cuerpo se balanceaba con elegante aplomo debajo de un vestido de noche de seda esmeralda. Sus ojos siguieron sus elegantes piernas a un par de tacones aguja de tiras de plata que adornaban sus pies. Trató de evitar que sus ojos viajaran de regreso a sus sutiles curvas y sus largos y oscuros mechones de cabello, porque sólo traía ese dolor familiar. Luchó por hacerlo, pero su cuerpo siguió respondiendo a ella mientras se acercaba. Podía sentir sus pupilas dilatarse mientras ella barría su lengua por sus labios, haciendo que su sangre bombeara con una fuerza brutal hacia sus extremidades.

Tenía un deseo por cada pulgada de ella, el olor de su dulce aliento sobre sus labios hambrientos, el sabor de su lengua contra la suya, el suave tacto de su piel bajo sus manos, y el sonido de su voz ronca susurrando en sus oídos. Ella era un asalto a sus sentidos, una constante sed, necesitada ser saciada. A pesar que había tenido una probada, temía que lo único que eso habría dejado, fuera su instinto de quererla más y necesitar sentirla una y otra vez. Con todo esto, lo que más lo cautivó fueron sus ojos, esos pozos profundos de un seductor gris que se sentían como si estuvieran clavados en su alma. Su agarre se endureció en la cintura de Cashmere, pero en su mente, sus manos estaban en Katniss.

Cuando Katniss y Prim se acercaron, Gale llegó a ella, colocando su espalda contra su pecho.

– Nena, ella es la cita de Peeta, Cashmere.

Con una sonrisa, Katniss tomó una respiración lenta y temblorosa.

– Un placer conocerte, Cashmere.

– Igualmente, – ella respondió, metiéndose un mechón errante de su cabello color miel detrás de la oreja. Sus rasgos de porcelana destacaban sus grandes ojos color whisky –. Felicitaciones por su compromiso.

– Gracias, – dijo Katniss.

La mirada de Peeta capturó la de Katniss, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– Sí... felicitaciones.

Con su voz tan tranquila, fresca y serena, Katniss no podía dejar de preguntarse si ella era la única bola de nervios que estaba allí. Sonriendo, se limitó a asentir su agradecimiento. Tan pronto como lo hizo, su estómago retrocedió cuando juró ver un destello de diversión en sus ojos ante su reacción.

– Sólo una suposición, – continuó Peeta, girando en dirección de Prim –, pero tiene que haber algún tipo de relación entre tú y Katniss. Sus facciones son muy similares.

– Sí, – respondió ella –. Soy su hermana, aunque eso no es del todo cierto, lo de las facciones digo.

– Mmm, ¿menor o mayor? – preguntó casualmente con su sonrisa de hoyuelos.

– Oh, es encantador... – Prim se echó a reír, mirando a Katniss. Ella volvió su atención a Peeta –. Soy menor por cuatro años.

Katniss se movió sin expresión, con nerviosismo contra Gale. Una sonrisa curvó el borde de la boca de Peeta, pero permaneció en silencio.

– Voy a mantener mis pensamientos para mi mismo sobre eso, – Gale remarcó con una sonrisa de las suyas. Peeta sacudió la cabeza –. Pero, por ahora, necesito otra copa. Cariño, ¿quieres otra copa de vino?

Sólo había una manera de sobrevivir al resto de la noche. Katniss sonrió.

– Voy a tomar un trago de algo... fuerte.

Gale asintió y se alejó.

Peeta le envió con rapidez a Katniss otro golpe de distracción con sus ojos. Se dio cuenta de que él sentía su hundimiento, y todo lo que estaba haciendo era molestarla.

Antes que pudiera aguantar por mucho tiempo su deseo de golpearlo justo en su rostro, Finnick y Annie se acercaron. Katniss les sonrió, feliz de que estaban funcionando como un par. Ellos realmente disfrutaban estar juntos y parecían ser una combinación perfecta de fuego y hielo. Supuso que Gale discreparía ya que él se rió de todo el noviazgo cuando se dio cuenta de ello. Sin embargo, Katniss estaba muy emocionada, sabiendo que ahora no tiene más remedio que aceptar a Annie como su amiga. Para sellar el acuerdo, hizo a Annie una de sus damas de honor.

Presentaciones formales se realizaron entre Cashmere y Annie antes de que Finnick le preguntara al grupo si podía robar a Katniss para un baile. Ella lo ayudó con su petición, colocando su mano en el hueco de su brazo mientras la guiaba hacia la pista de baile.

Con los pianistas tocando "The Summer Wind" de Frank Sinatra de fondo, comenzaron a bailar.

Mirándolo, le dijo

– No sabía que te gustaba el baile lento.

Él se rió entre dientes.

– No te dije la verdad. En realidad, lo odio. – Katniss le dirigió una mirada interrogante –. Sólo quería hablar contigo acerca de lo que dije la última vez que hablamos.

Katniss sabía que se refería al desastre entre ella y Peeta. Llegó como una sorpresa cuando Finnick la llamó para hacerle saber sus sentimientos sobre la situación. No fue duro con su opinión sobre todo el asunto, pero uno podría considerar su aproximación un poco menos que inteligente por así decirlo.

– Oh, – asintió con la cabeza –. Bueno, has explicado que te puso en una mala posición. Entiendo eso, pero para ser honesta, nada más va a pasar entre nosotros.

Su rostro se suavizó mientras bajaba la voz.

– Te considero como mi hermana adoptiva, y quería disculparme por las cosas que he dicho, y sobre todo, por la forma en que lo dije. Sólo quería que supieras que, si tú y Peeta deciden continuar con algo, no es de mi incumbencia. Son dos adultos mayores, y es su vida. ¿Sería una situación extraña para mí, porque soy amigo de Gale? Por supuesto. Pero tendría que aprender a lidiar con ello.

Ampliando los ojos, inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

– Finnick, estoy comprometida ahora, y como he dicho, nada más va a suceder.

Su sonrisa socarrona iluminó su rostro, mostrando su diversión por su comentario.

– ¿Por qué tienes esa mirada en tu rostro?

– Puedo llevar gafas, Katniss, pero no estoy ciego.

– ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? – le preguntó, retrocediendo un poco.

Él la atrajo más cerca con suavidad.

– Primero, he conocido a Peeta desde que era un niño, y su perseverancia para perseguir algo que quiere nunca ha sido un problema para él. Y segundo, a pesar que no te he conocido por tanto tiempo como a él, lo veo en tu rostro cuando lo miras.

Se detuvo de balancearse con la música, pero Finnick siguió moviéndose rápidamente.

– No quiero hablar de esto, – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, tratando de parecer imperturbable en la sala llena de personas.

– Eso está bien conmigo. Sólo quería aclararlo.

– Bueno, te doy las gracias por tus bendiciones que no son necesarias en este caso, papá. – Él se rió de eso –. Ahora vamos a pasar a otro tema, ¿de acuerdo?

– Absolutamente, – sonrió –. Entonces, ¿cómo te sientes acerca de Gale marchándose por unos pocos días en Octubre?

– ¿Él se va a ir? Nunca me dijo eso.

– Sí, los dos. La empresa nos está enviando a Florida para conseguir una cuenta de algún magnate japonés, Takatsuki Yamamoto, – se rió, tratando de pronunciar el nombre correctamente.

Frunció el ceño.

– Espera, Gale me dijo que ya consiguió esa cuenta.

– No, todavía no, – negó con la cabeza –. Debes confundirte con otro. Estamos tratando de hacerlo ahora.

Deslizándose a través de su memoria, ella estaba casi segura de que ésa fue la razón de Gale para evitar la cita en el Central Park. Recordó que le había dicho que estaba en Nueva Jersey. Sin embargo, con todo lo que había sucedido desde entonces, comenzó a cuestionarse a sí misma en ese momento.

El sonido de Gale carraspeando rompió a través de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Puedo interrumpir? – Preguntó, mirando a Finnick.

Haciendo una reverencia con gracia, Finnick se rió.

– Ve por ello. Me pondré al día con ustedes en un momento.

Finnick se dirigió de nuevo hacia Annie, Cashmere, y Peeta. Johana y su novia, Octavia, también se habían sumado al grupo.

Sonriendo, Gale curvó una mano en la cintura de Katniss.

– ¿Estás teniendo un buen momento? – Susurró en su cabello, su mano libre acariciaba su brazo.

– Es un poco abrumador ahora mismo, pero sí.

Él sonrió y la atrajo hacia sí.

– ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Gale?

– Seguro, siempre y cuando se trate de las posiciones en que planeo ponerte después de sacarte de este vestido esta noche.

Ella suspiró.

– Lo digo en serio, Gale.

Se rió.

– Está bien, está bien. ¿Qué pasa?

– ¿Por qué me dijiste que estabas en Nueva Jersey la mañana que nos íbamos a reunir en

el Central Park?

Inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, su agarre en la cintura se apretó.

– Porque yo estaba en Nueva Jersey. Eso fue hace semanas. ¿Por qué me preguntas acerca de esto ahora?

– ¿Por qué vas a Florida en Octubre?

Dejó de moverse, entrecerrando los ojos en ella.

– ¿Por qué estás respondiendo mi pregunta con otra pregunta?

– Debido a que no estás respondiendo la mía, – respondió ella sin perder el ritmo.

Él dejó caer las manos a su lado.

– Katniss, sólo llega al maldito punto.

Sorprendida por su respuesta, estudió su comportamiento durante un segundo.

– Me dijiste que estabas en Nueva Jersey esa mañana porque un tipo de Japón voló y quería reunirse contigo personalmente, ¿verdad?

– Sí, Katniss, quería reunirse conmigo. Me reuní con él y obtuve su cuenta para la empresa. Como he dicho, llega al maldito punto.

Todavía sorprendida por la forma en que estaba actuando bajo su escrutinio, ella respiró hondo.

– Lo que quiero decir, Gale, es que Finnick acaba de decirme que ustedes dos van de viaje de negocios un par de semanas para reunirse con el mismo caballero japonés quien ya habías afirmado haber obtenido su cuenta.

Katniss observó sus ojos escanear la sala como si se debatiera qué decirle. Esperando su respuesta, ella con impaciencia cruzó sus brazos.

Pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, sus ojos viajaron de nuevo a ella.

– Está bien, mentí.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó ella sin aliento, sintiendo la bilis subir con rapidez haciendo su camino a la parte posterior de su garganta –. ¿Dónde estabas?

Aunque ella se apartó, él la rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo más cerca.

– Esa fue la mañana... – Dudó un segundo –. Que yo estaba recogiendo el anillo de compromiso. – Ella abrió los labios para hablar, pero él continuó –. Ellos pensaron que había un problema con el conjunto, y tuve que esperar allí. Casi jodidamente lo pierdo, pensando que iba a tener que ir a otro lugar para conseguir uno.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar, su madre floto con su pelo rubio platinada y falso trenzado en un moño, lo que exageraba más sus pómulos altos.

– Gale, tío Bruce y tía María acaban de llegar. Ellos no se sienten bien con su enfisema. Malditos fumadores, – resopló –. De todos modos, quieren saludarte a ti y a Katniss. Hazme un favor y ve a saludarlos. – Con el movimiento de su muñeca, hizo un gesto en dirección a una pareja sentada cómodamente en una mesa de la sala.

Cada uno con su propio respirador anclado junto a ellos.

Gale tomó la mano de Katniss.

– Claro, vamos a estar allí en un segundo.

– En realidad, tengo que ir al baño, – respondió ella, alejándose de él –. Adelántate sin mí, iré allí en unos minutos.

Pasándose una mano por su cabello, Gale la miró y asintió. Mientras cruzaba la habitación con su madre, Katniss dejó escapar un suspiro. Ella no necesitaba usar el baño. Necesitaba un respiro para aclarar sus pensamientos acelerados. La confusión se dio a través de su mente. No entendía por qué, a pesar de que le había explicado que sabía sobre el próximo viaje, él no dejaba de mentirle. Ella entendía que no podía realmente decirle dónde se encontraba esa mañana en particular, especialmente si estaba realmente comprando el anillo, pero aquí, ahora mismo, ¿por qué no confesarlo? Cuando uno de los camareros se acercó a ella con champagne burbujeante que tanto necesita, ella seriamente sacó dos copas de la bandeja, bebió una, y luego le dio las gracias. Con eso, se dio la vuelta en dirección a la terraza, sólo para descubrir a Peeta observando todos sus movimientos. Eficazmente ignorándolo, ella se dirigió afuera.

Peeta se movió incómodo en su silla, tratando de alejar los ojos de Katniss cuando ella salió del restaurante. Parecía una princesa, tan hermosa que hacía que le doliera el pecho por la necesidad de tocarla. A pesar de que la risa y la conversación entre Cashmere, Annie y Octavia zumbaban a su alrededor, no podía ayudar al impulso de encontrar una manera para seguirla al exterior. Su oportunidad llegó cuando Finnick se acercó al grupo.

– ¿Alguien necesita un trago? – Preguntó Finnick –. Voy a ir a la barra.

– Pide para mí y para Octavia un Slammer Alabama a cada una, – Johana dijo, ajustando las correas del vestido plata que llevaba –. En realidad, pide dos para cada una.

Finnick asintió.

Poniéndose de pie, Peeta sonrió.

– Necesito otro, y voy a dar un paseo contigo.

Se volvió hacia Cashmere.

– ¿Quieres algo?

– No, estoy bien, pero gracias.

Sintiendo la serpiente que sabía que era por dejar a Cashmere así, Peeta contempló la multitud intentando localizar a Gale. Lo encontró consumido en una conversación entre unos hombres que parecían ser de su edad. Peeta pensó que eran sus amigos de la escuela secundaria o la universidad. Mientras él y Finnick se acercaban a la barra, era evidente para Peeta, basado en la expresión de los ojos de Finnick, que su amigo sabía que algo estaba pasando. Finnick le pidió la orden al camarero y se volvió hacia Peeta.

– No necesitas una copa, ¿no?

– No, no lo creo, – dijo Peeta, con su mirada moviéndose sobre la sala antes de volver a Finnick –. Quiero hablar con Katniss durante unos minutos. Mantén un ojo en Gale por mí.

El camarero deslizó los tragos hacia Finnick.

– ¿Qué sucede con Cashmere?

– Dile a Johana que la mantenga ocupada, estará bien.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Finnick levantó su copa y bebió de ella.

– Estás jugando con fuego, hombre.

– Puedo manejar la quemadura. Sólo haz lo que te pedí.

Sin mirar atrás, Peeta hizo su camino a través de la multitud, valiente y precipitado a través del laberinto de vestidos de noche y trajes a medida. Cuando salió a la terraza, se encontró con Katniss, de espaldas a él, con su cabello oscuro agitándose en el fresco aire de finales de Septiembre. Sin darse cuenta de su miraba, fue como si su cuerpo le hiciera señas. Trató, Dios sabe que lo intentó, de mantenerse alejado. Las últimas semanas han sido un infierno, y él había tratado de salvarlos a los dos, no yendo a su trabajo y sin aparecer en su apartamento cuando sabía que Gale no estaría allí. Sin embargo, al verla, estar aquí con ella, sorbiendo su presencia le hacía sentir como si su mente estuviera poseída. Cada neurona disparaba una tormenta de chispas, y no podía creer que su cuerpo fuera capaz de contenerla. Se sorprendió que su carne no se resquebrajara en un millón de pedazos brillantes. Sin importar la situación, ahí y entonces, tenía que ir con ella.

Dio un paso hacia adelante, y como si ella lo sintiera, se dio media vuelta, un mechón de su cabello sedoso quedó en su boca.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Preguntó, su voz era baja, incluso temblorosa.

Él se acercó a ella, permitiendo sólo unos pocos metros de distancia.

– Tengo que hablar contigo.

– No hay nada de qué hablar, – dijo, volviéndose de espaldas a él de nuevo.

– Hay mucho que tenemos que hablar, y vas a darte la vuelta y mirarme, Katniss.

– El susurro áspero fue dicho con la clásica dominación masculina mientras él se acercaba.

Su tono llamó su atención, su corazón golpeaba y se detenía para volver a marchar. Ella giró y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Él la observaba como si estuviera tratando de leer su mente y se sintió desnuda bajo su mirada. Tan sexy, peligroso y completamente seguro, casi la enfermaba. Tan arrogante como su demanda fue, se las arregló para salirse de la vorágine del deseo. Al igual que un adolescente desafiante y enojado con sus padres, ella se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que hablara.

– ¿Me sientes cuando no estoy contigo, Katniss?

Con shock brillando en sus ojos, ella se echó a reír con nerviosismo.

– ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

– Una que me estoy preguntando, – gruñó –. Porque puedo sentirte cuando no estás conmigo. Ahora responde a mi pregunta.

– Hemos vuelto a eso de nuevo, ¿eh?

– Si. Ahora consigue que esos lindos labios respondan a la pregunta, – exigió cuando se acercó más.

La mujer de cristal que sabía que existía bajo su piel se hizo pedazos debajo de su pasión, lujuria y deseo. Las astillas de ella se dispersaron y se recompusieron en el hombre que consumía cada uno de sus pensamientos, el hombre que estaba de pie justo frente a ella. Este fue su punto de ruptura. Ella no iba a negarle más a él o a si misma lo que sentía. Peeta la llevó a la orilla, y no había vuelta atrás. Su estómago se anudó más, sabiendo lo que iba a confesar, pero sobre todo por lo mucho que iba a confesar.

– ¿Quieres oírme decir eso? – Siseó. Oh, él la sentiría ahora.

Con una descarada intención, hizo lo único que sabía que iba a sacarla de quicio. Arrastró lentamente su labio inferior entre los dientes mientras sus ojos perforaban a través de ella.

– Sí, quiero oírte decirlo, – respondió tan tranquilo como pudo.

– ¡Muy bien! Quiero follarte como tú me quieres follar, Peeta, – le espetó en un susurro duro –. He querido follarte desde el primer momento en que puse mis ojos en ti. He soñado contigo. Te siento cuando no estás conmigo. Incluso me he masturbado con una clara imagen tuya en mis pensamientos. ¿Estás contento ahora?

Demonios, no podía contar la cantidad de veces que estalló pensando en ella de la misma manera, pero eso no era lo que él quería decir. Su expresión se arrugó con una mezcla de shock, ira y dolor por su acusación.

– No, no estoy feliz. ¿Crees que esto es acerca de mí queriéndote follar?

En ese momento, ella se echó a reír de nuevo.

– Oh, dame un respiro. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser esto? Sé que soy ingenua cuando se trata de ciertas cosas, pero no soy idiota, Peeta.

Algo en sus ojos y en su cuerpo lo llenaba de calor. El borde de la vulnerabilidad en su voz partió su pecho, y diablos, lo desgarró. Pero combinado con su explosión de desafío e ira, sólo hizo que la necesidad por ella lo corrompiera como una enfermedad dolorosa. Dio un paso adelante, llevando su brazo alrededor de su cintura, sujetándola cerca de su cadera mientras que rápidamente se la llevó fuera de vista. Habían tenido suerte hasta ahora en la soledad, pero sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que terminara.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Resopló, luchando contra él, el sonido de sus tacones chocando frenéticamente contra el hormigón.

La ira surgió caliente y muy dentro de él mientras la apoyaba contra la pared al lado de la terraza. Él la miró con sus melancólicos ojos azules en el espacio poco iluminado y con una expresión tan dura como el granito.

– Esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo tratando de follarte.

– Oh, ¿no? – Exhaló, sacándose el cabello de su rostro por el viento.

– No, porque no nos olvidemos de que podría haberte follado. – Colocando una mano en la pared al lado de ella apretó todo su cuerpo contra el suyo. Ella llevó sus manos a su pecho y trató de alejarlo, pero su fortaleza la venció. Rozando sus labios contra su oído, dijo sus palabras en un caliente y lento susurro –. Podría haberte follado una... y otra... y otra vez, y podría haberte follado muy bien para ser honesto, pero me detuve, porque esa no es la manera en que te quiero.

Con su pecho temblando por aire, con su corazón acelerado y sus bragas saturadas por deseo, ella miró hacia otro lado.

– Entonces, ¿qué quieres de mí, Peeta? – preguntó, su voz era un agravado susurro.

Él la cogió por la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, ese luminoso y salvaje azul –resplandeciendo en los suyos.

– Maldita sea, Katniss. ¡Nos quiero a nosotros! Tú me perteneces, no a él. – El medio gruñó la declaración –. Cada parte de ti se hizo para mí. Tus labios se hicieron para besar los míos, tus ojos se hicieron para que al despertar te mire en mi cama cada mañana, y tu maldita lengua se hizo para rodar mi nombre fuera de ella. Estoy más seguro de nosotros de lo que estoy seguro de que necesito oxígeno para respirar.

Como un ladrón en la noche, sus palabras casi se robaron su aliento. Parecía estar casi al borde de las lágrimas y fue a hablar, pero Peeta de repente levantó su mano y tapo su boca. Le dio un rápido movimiento de su cabeza. Al principio, ella no se dio cuenta lo que estaba haciendo, y luego el sonido de las voces de Gale y de Finnick cortó su frenética respiración. Con los ojos muy abiertos, el corazón de Katniss se aceleró mientras miraba a Peeta.

– Bueno, ¿dónde está? – Preguntó Gale, su tono lleno de ira y preocupación –. ¿Y dónde diablos está Peeta?

Unos segundos pasaron antes de que Finnick respondiera, y tan rápido como el corazón de Katniss latía con fuerza, estaba segura que Gale podía escucharlo.

Todo lo que Gale tenía que hacer era dar la vuelta en la esquina de la terraza para encontrarla a ella y a Peeta en las sombras.

– La sala estaba demasiado ruidosa, y Peeta tuvo que tomar una llamada de negocios. Subió las escaleras para encontrar un lugar tranquilo. – Finnick se aclaró la garganta un par de veces –. Volvamos adentro, y tendré a Johana echando un vistazo a los baños de nuevo.

Katniss escuchó a Gale dejar escapar un profundo suspiro, y luego sus pasos se desvanecieron de nuevo al interior.

Mientras el oxígeno se distribuía de regreso dentro de sus pulmones agotados, Peeta alejó lentamente su mano de su boca. Aparte del sonido distante de la risa y la conversación de la fiesta, el ensordecedor silencio descendió mientras se miraban el uno al otro. Katniss se empujó de la pared y empezó a alejarse, pero tan pronto como lo hizo, Peeta la llamó.

Ella llegó a una parada brusca, pero no se volvió para enfrentarse a él.

Él lentamente se colocó detrás de ella, rozando sus manos por sus brazos, sus palabras fueron ahogadas en el hueco de su cuello.

– Yo nunca te haría daño, Katniss. Deja de pelear. Deja de discutir lo que ya sabes.

Con su toque embriagador e intoxicante y su corazón golpeando en su pecho, ella no se volvió. No podía. Con las piernas temblorosas, hizo su camino de regreso a la fiesta, la súbita necesidad por la absoluta insensibilidad invadió sus pensamientos.

Observó la sala una vez más para asegurarse que Gale no estuviera en su línea de visión. Tan pronto como supo que estaba despejado, caminó a través de las personas, su mente corriendo a mil por hora, con el temor que Gale los podría haber atrapado.

Su cuerpo se sacudió con una oleada de adrenalina cuando sintió una mano coger su codo, pero la tensión en sus hombros cayó cuando se volvió para descubrir que era Johana.

– Ven conmigo, – Johana se apresuró a decir guiándola a la parte delantera del restaurante.

Salieron y Johana le entregó un frasco de aspirinas.

– Dile a Gale que tenías un dolor de cabeza y enviaste al valet para traer el auto porque necesitabas obtenerlas de la guantera.

– Gale tiene el ticket del valet, – Katniss apresuradamente susurró.

Johana le dirigió una sonrisa.

– No te preocupes por eso. Solía follar con él, – indicó a un asistente de valet desgarbado que las estaba viendo.

Con media sonrisa, Katniss movió sus ojos hacia él y luego de vuelta a Johana.

– ¿Qué? – Chilló Johann –. Eran mis días pre-mujeres y me debía un favor. Ya he hablado con él, y me dijo que apoyará la historia si es necesario.

Katniss asintió.

– Está bien. Esto va a funcionar, ¿no?

– Oh, tu prometido, – respondió ella, arrugando la nariz –, está sin duda molesto, pero sí, la excusa debe funcionar.

Con eso, volvieron a entrar a la fiesta, y tan pronto como lo hicieron, la mirada de Katniss se bloqueó en la de Peeta. Él estaba entrando desde la terraza, mirándola con tanta atención como ella lo estaba observando. Se acercó a Cashmere, le tomó la mano, y habló con ella durante unos minutos. Con Cashmere de su brazo, empezó a abrirse paso entre la multitud, dirigiéndose directamente a donde se encontraba ella.

Johana se echó a reír, y Katniss la miró.

– Bueno, tienes que encontrarle el humor en todo esto, chica. – Johana sonrió.

Estaba lejos de gracioso para Katniss. Era doloroso, confuso, y agotaba sus emociones, pero antes de que pudiera decirle a Johana alguna de esas cosas, Peeta y Cashmere se acercaron.

Él tenía una sonrisa en la cara, pero un vislumbre de dolor era evidente en sus ojos.

– Se está haciendo tarde, así que nos vamos, – dijo mientras miraba a Katniss –. Sólo dile a Gale que voy a hablar con él durante la semana.

Katniss asintió, queriendo consolarlo de alguna manera. Después de esta noche, sentía que ambos podrían ir a la cama, a lamer sus heridas, al menos sabía que ella lo haría.

– Se lo diré, – respondió, su voz apenas un susurro.

– Fue un placer conocerte, – sonrió Cashmere –. Una vez más, felicitaciones a ti y a tú novio.

– Gracias, – Katniss respondió.

Johana se inclinó para darle un abrazo Peeta. Cuando lo soltó, él echó un último vistazo cansado hacia Katniss, y sin decir una palabra, él y Cashmere salieron del restaurante.

Aunque llegó sin alcohol, Katniss se sintió entumecida después de que se marchara. El dolor y la confusión siguieron aplastándola por el resto de la noche.

Johana estaba en lo correcto. Gale compró su historia de necesitar una dosis de aspirina para un dolor de cabeza, pero eso no hizo que Katniss se sintiera mejor.

Mientras él llevaba a cabo conversaciones con clientes, las palabras de Peeta resonaron en su cabeza, haciendo un agujero en su corazón y tomando el último pedazo de algo lejos de ella. Apenas unos meses atrás, Katniss había creído que era capaz de ver a través de él y desprender algunas de sus tantas capas. Sin embargo, esta noche, Peeta se desprendió de ella.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno, nuevo capítulo. ¿Qué les ha parecido? lamento que sea tan cabezona...**

**Gracias por leer, por marcar como favorita, seguir y sobre todo por tomarse esos minutos para comentar la historia, sus comentarios son mi combustible…**

**Adelanto: **

– Katniss, – Gale interrumpió, su voz llena de ira. Él la inmovilizó con una mirada dura, y ella se estremeció. Alejando su mano de Brutus, ella empezó a hablar, pero Gale dirigió su atención al otro hombre –. ¿Por qué mierda estás cogiendo la mano de mi novia?

– Gale, – Katniss espetó con nerviosismo –. Iba a –

– Cállate la puta boca, Katniss, – gruñó –. Responde a mi maldita pregunta, hombre. ¿Por qué coño estabas tocándola?

Brutus entrecerró los ojos.

– Relájate, amigo. Le pregunté si podía ver su anillo de compromiso.

**Nos leemos**


	14. Chapter 14C

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Collide" y la segunda parte "Pulse" y ambas son de Gail McHugh. Yo solo las adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 14**

**Roto**

Otra tos ronca hizo pedazos la garganta de Katniss, sus ojos siguieron a Gale mientras rodeaba el taxi después de cerrar la puerta de ella.

Olvidando el hecho de que Peeta iba a estar allí esta noche, se sentía como una mierda, y le dolía todo el cuerpo desde la cabeza a los pies. Peeta sólo traería un tipo diferente de dolor en este momento. Ella no podía creer que había permitido que Gale la convenciera de ir, pero algo en su implacable persistencia y el intolerante tono no admitían argumento.

Ya intoxicado, fortuitamente se deslizó en el asiento trasero y le indicó al conductor su destino.

Después de buscar en sus pantalones su billetera, miró a Katniss.

– Oh, vamos, nena. Ya deberías estar sintiéndote mejor.

Entre el olor a alcohol persistiendo en su aliento y las náuseas por la medicación bombeando constantemente a través de su sistema, estaba segura de que iba a vomitar allí mismo.

– No, Gale, no me siento mejor, – suspiró, apoyando la cabeza contra la ventana. Un bar lleno de gente era el último lugar donde quería estar en estos momentos –. No veo cuál es el problema si no voy.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, él se acercó más y le pasó su brazo por los hombros de ella.

– Es el cumpleaños de Finnick, ése es el gran problema.

– Ya hablé con él antes. Le dije que estoy enferma y que no podría ir. – Después de otro ataque de tos, agregó –, él estaba perfectamente bien con eso.

– Bueno, no te olvides que mañana por la mañana viajo a Florida por unos días.– Él la atrajo hacia sí, colocando sus piernas sobre su regazo –. ¿No quieres pasar el rato conmigo antes de que me vaya?

– Sabes que no tiene nada que ver con eso, – respondió, tosiendo –. Nos podríamos haber quedado en casa y pasar el rato. Además, por qué diablos quieres salir esta noche cuando tu vuelo sale muy temprano está más allá de mí.

Él se inclinó a su oído y lentamente acarició con su mano debajo de su falda, sus dedos haciendo pequeños círculos contra el encaje de sus bragas.

– Puedo manejar un vuelo temprano, nena. Esperemos que tú me puedas manejar una vez que lleguemos a mi casa.

Intentando empujar su mano lejos de ella, impacto cruzó su rostro.

– En realidad no crees que vas a echar un polvo esta noche, ¿verdad? – Le preguntó, deslizándose lejos de él, sorprendida de que – posiblemente – podría estar pensando en eso.

Ella estaba enferma y él lo sabía.

En un movimiento la arrastró por su brazo, tirando de ella hacia él. Esta vez ancló una de sus piernas por encima de ella.

– Sé que voy a echar un polvo esta noche, Kat, – exhaló, deslizándole la lengua por su cuello cuando metió su mano debajo de la falda –. Estaré fuera durante unos días. Necesito un poco para sostenerme otra vez.

– Suéltame, Gale. ¡Ya estás borracho! – Ella retrocedió, tratando de ignorar al conductor ahora mirando a través del espejo retrovisor. Tomando extra medida para asegurarse de que Gale no llegue de nuevo a ella, soltó una tos en su dirección, con la esperanza de que los gérmenes microscópicos se dirigieran directamente a su nariz.

Por desgracia, no le impidió volver a intentarlo. Afortunadamente, su indulto por su ebrio intento de tomarla allí mismo, en el taxi, llegó cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Después de inmovilizarla con una mirada fría, Gale lo sacó de su bolsillo y tomó la llamada. Katniss se deslizó por el asiento, asegurándose de meter el abrigo y el bolso entre ellos.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, ella trató de ignorar su conversación mientras se reía con el que estuviera en el otro extremo. Sin embargo, no podía ignorar la creciente ansiedad filtrando constantemente su camino por sus venas, sabiendo que estaba a punto de pasar la noche en presencia de Peeta. Después de su último encuentro, las últimas semanas han sido nada menos que... difíciles para ella. A pesar que había caído de cabeza en su nuevo trabajo, la búsqueda de un apartamento con Gale, y la planificación de la boda, Peeta estaba allí en el fondo de sus pensamientos como una hermosa sombra persistente, sin marcharse, sin permitir olvidarlo, sólo allí.

Estaba dolida y confundida y los recuerdos de él eran abundantes. Algunas canciones que sabía que a él le gustaban la detenían en seco cuando las escuchaba. Los pensamientos de él constantemente la distraían de lo que estaba haciendo. Se encontraba improductiva en el instante que él nublaba su mente. Su disposición general era abiertamente tensa. Él estimula sus emociones... sus nervios... y todos sus sentidos. Ella pudo haber deseado a Peeta, pero sabía que no debería tener estos sentimientos temerarios por él, sobre todo un par de semanas antes de su boda. Odiaba el hecho de sentirse impotente a su alrededor. Que resucitara sentimientos que debían permanecer enterrados profundamente en su interior. Eso la hacía querer correr riesgos con él, con ellos. Eso hizo que se cuestionara cosas como su próximo matrimonio con el único amor que había conocido, el único hombre que había estado siempre allí para ella. Peeta le hizo esto. Ella se hizo esto. El destino le hizo esto. No sabía quién o qué tenía la culpa, pero lo único que sabía era que toda la situación estaba rompiéndola.

Estacionando en el bar de deportes en el Lower West Side, ella respiró hondo y salió del taxi hacia el aire fresco de Octubre. Sería un eufemismo decir que no esperaba con ganas esta noche.

Peeta vio a Katniss en el momento en que entró. Era imposible que no lo hiciera. Incluso entre la multitud frenética, ella brillaba como una estrella resplandeciente que ilumina por si sola un cielo oscuro.

Su cielo oscuro.

La soga invisible se apretó alrededor de su cuello, dejándolo casi sin aliento. Parecía increíble vestida con una falda negra, sexys botas altas hasta la rodilla, y un suéter verde fuerte que aumentaba cada curva que Dios mismo había glaseado sobre ella.

Peeta nunca había conocido a una mujer tan hermosa. Se concentró en el trabajo las últimas semanas, tratando de no pensar en ella. Sus intenciones eran borrarla por completo de sus pensamientos, pero cuanto más lo habían intentado, más se arraigaba en su mente.

No se suponía que ella iba a estar allí esta noche, por lo menos, eso es lo que le dijo Finnick. Ahora, mientras la veía caminar a través del océano de cuerpos en el bar de deportes, de repente sintió como si su corazón estuviera golpeando su camino para salir de su pecho. Su cuerpo palpitaba con energía, impactando con su deseo, querer y necesidad por ella. La conexión y empuje que ella extraía de él, incluso desde la primera vez que había puesto los ojos en ella, todavía lo asombraba. En los últimos segundos antes de que ella y Gale se acercaran, la voz de la razón de Peeta intervino, diciéndole que la dejara ir y que terminara con ella.

Pero, por mucho que quisiera escucharla, su cabeza ya estaba en sobre marcha. Ella era la destinataria de todas sus emociones reprimidas, sólo ella alimentaba todos sus fuegos. Era nada menos que terriblemente adictiva para él. Los ojos de Peeta encontraron los de ella, pero ella desvió la mirada, ignorando su existencia.

Después de darle la mano a Gale, Peeta observó mientras ella se acercaba a Finnick.

– Lo hiciste, – Finnick silbó, inclinándose para abrazar a Katniss –. ¿Te sientes mejor, supongo?

Alejándose de él con una débil sonrisa en su rostro y una tos como si fuera poco, ella respondió,

– No, no me siento mejor, por lo que podrías no querer abrazarme.

Finnick sonrió y la atrajo hacia su pecho a pesar de su advertencia. Ella levantó la vista hacia él.

– Finnick, lo digo en serio. Estoy tan contagiosa como pueda estarlo estos momentos.

La apretó con más fuerza y se rió.

– Kat, tengo suficiente alcohol corriendo a través de mí en este momento para matar cualquier germen de mierda que se extienda.

Logrando una risa, ella le devolvió el abrazo.

– Bien entonces, pero tú lo has querido. – Él le sonrió –. Feliz cumpleaños, gran hombre. ¿Cuál es el número de esta noche, los grandes tres–cero?

– No del todo. La edad madura de veintinueve años, – respondió, curvando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Annie. Movió los ojos hacia ella –. Y qué año va a ser.

Annie se inclinó para darle un beso y luego miró a Katniss.

– Soy una chica con suerte.

– Eres una chica con suerte, y él es un tipo con suerte, también. No hay que olvidar eso, – sonrió Katniss –. Me encanta el nuevo color.

Annie acomodó su cabello carmesí a un lado.

– ¿Si? No estoy acostumbrada a un solo color a la vez.

– Si, lo hago. Te favorece. – Katniss miró a su alrededor –. ¿Dónde está Johana y Octavia?

– Al parecer, no eres la única enferma en Manhattan esta noche, – respondió

Finnick –. Octavia no se sentía bien, por lo que Johana la llevó a su casa.

Katniss asintió y se acomodó en un asiento junto a Gale. Él estaba ordenando algunos tragos, constantemente en su camino hacia el olvido más profundo con alcohol.

– Si me disculpan, – continuó Finnick –, voy a ir a buscar mi sudor con mi dama caliente.

Katniss vio a Finnick y a Annie desaparecer en la pista de baile.

Por la siguiente media hora, Katniss y Peeta intercambiaron más que una nerviosa mirada ocasional. Ella lo escuchó a él y a Gale hablar de béisbol. Los Yankees habían llegado a los playoffs, y era el tercer juego que se mostraba en la mayoría de los televisores de pantalla plana de gran tamaño en todo el bar. Su rival era –vaya figura– Los Orioles de Baltimore.

Katniss tuvo que sonreír ante eso.

Incapaz de adormecer su ansiedad con alcohol debido a la medicación que ella estaba tomando, soportó la situación lo mejor que pudo, sin prestar atención a ninguno de los dos. Mientras aceptaba un vaso de agua helada del barman, su teléfono celular iluminándose en su bolso captó su atención.

Sacándolo, se dio cuenta de que era un texto de un número que no conocía: Debo admitir... que juegas el juego muy bien...

Con el ceño fruncido, sin tener idea de quién era, le envió un mensaje de vuelta: ¿Quién es?

Al cabo de unos segundos, la respuesta: Sin embargo... los "pájaros" no tienen ni idea de cómo jugar el juego... así que todo se equilibra...

Chasqueando la cabeza en dirección de Peeta, su corazón dio un vuelco. A pesar de que se sentó en el lado opuesto de Gale, estaba en la línea de visión de Katniss. Mirándola, su sonrisa era amplia e inhibidora. Ella movió sus ojos en dirección a Gale.

Era obvio que él no le estaba prestando ninguna atención a ella ni a Peeta, claramente más ebrio que cuando llegaron. Estaba en medio de una conversación sobre el juego con otro cliente mientras reían y compartían algunos tragos.

Otro texto entrante vibró en su teléfono: Echa un vistazo a la puntuación...

Nerviosa, miró a Peeta otra vez. Sonriendo, apoyó su barbilla en la palma de su mano e hizo un gesto a uno de los televisores con su botella de cerveza.

Con rapidez desvió la mirada a la pantalla donde se resaltaba que los Yankees ganaban por cinco, dejó escapar el aliento que estaba conteniendo. Lo miró de nuevo donde otra sonrisa estallaba en su rostro.

Katniss le envió otro texto: ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

Su respuesta: Admite que tus pájaros no tienen una oportunidad contra mis

Yankees... y tal vez voy a liberar esa información...

Tosiendo, ella levantó una ceja y lo miró. Él sonrió y se encogió de hombros casualmente.

– Descarado, – murmuró bajo su aliento mientras le enviaba un mensaje de vuelta: No voy a hacer tal cosa...

Sus ojos se dirigieron a los de él otra vez. Con una mirada perpleja en su rostro, sonrió, y ella vio cómo rápidamente pasaba los dedos a través de la pantalla.

Escribió: Entonces, te quedas con tu hipótesis original sobre mi personalidad... yo soy un acosador, y tú eres mi hermosa presa. Boo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza ante el verdadero sabelotodo que realmente era, la curiosidad pudo más que ella: Bien, mis pájaros no están jugando su mejor noche...

Suspirando, oyó a Peeta soltar una completa y ronca risa.

Él respondió: Lo voy a ser simple... Tu equipo A–P–E–S–T–A. Y como no admitiste que tus pájaros no tienen ninguna posibilidad contra mis amados Yankees, tengo el repentino impulso de hacerte... Rogar. Retorcido, ¿No? Estaré esperando tu respuesta...

Tomando un sorbo de agua, se burló. – Ha perdido realmente la cabeza.

Ella observó como una sonrisa de superioridad se apoderaba de su rostro. Comenzó a contestarle, haciéndole saber que no rogaría por una respuesta, pero él envió otro: He decidido que estoy en un estado de ánimo generoso esta noche ya que mi equipo está azotando algunos culos seriamente. Olvídate de ti rogándome... que sé que lo harías... Contéstame con la palabra mágica, y voy a ceder la información que deseas. Pista... comienza con bonita...

Ella puso los ojos y le envió un mensaje de vuelta: Por favor...

Su texto de respuesta fue rápido: Yo sabía que podía conseguir que rogaras... Molly.

Ahora no podía dejar de reír. Su texto fue un poco más exigente en esta ocasión: Para ti Katniss, "chico acosador". No conseguiste que te ruegue nada.

Quiero la información.

Oh, su sonrisa era entre lasciva y traviesa cuando miró en su dirección.

Él respondió: Suplicaste, muñeca, y estoy bastante seguro... no, completamente seguro... Que podría conseguir que rogaras por un montón de cosas si me das la oportunidad adecuada para hacerlo. En abundancia. Sin embargo, para responder a tu pregunta, Johana me dio tu número. Supongo que mi fuente no es como una sorpresa...

Ella suspiró: No estoy de acuerdo con la parte de rogar. Lo llamo ser cortés. No estoy segura de cómo responder a tu segunda declaración, salvo decir que eres un bastardo arrogante. No, no estoy sorprendida sobre Johana siendo tu socia en el crimen... ustedes son unos maniáticos...

Entre ser consumida por su sesión de texto con Peeta y los fanáticos de los Yankees ahora rugiendo en el fondo, Katniss no se dio cuenta que Gale había desaparecido. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de notar a Peeta mirándola directamente con un sólo taburete separándolos ahora. Su respiración se detuvo en la parte posterior de su garganta mientras cerraba la distancia, deslizándose sobre el asiento a su lado. Apoyando el codo en la barra, su sonrisa no fue menos arrogante que antes.

– Entonces, dice el bastardo arrogante, – empezó, moviendo su cuerpo hacia ella –, ¿todavía vas a negar que te hice rogar?

La familiaridad de su voz llena de humor envió escalofríos por su espalda. Con una sonrisa, ella dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación. – Eres implacable.

– Siempre, – respondió de manera uniforme. Tomando un largo trago de su cerveza, su mirada no se apartó de ella –. Pensé que era una buena manera de romper la tensión en el aire.

– Tienes una manera divertida de romper la tensión, Peeta.

– ¿Y por qué dices eso?

– Vamos a ver... Trataste de hacerme admitir que te estaba rogando. – Ella contestó, cruzando las piernas, y luego se apresuró a añadir –, que no lo estaba.

– Tú rogaste, muñeca, pero lo dejaré pasar.

Riendo, ella negó con la cabeza.

– Me rindo. Tú ganas.

Sonrió, y por un minuto, se dejó ahogar en ella, perderse en el recuerdo de sus caricias.

– Con toda seriedad, me imaginé que mi pequeña burla de textos podría ir bien, – dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban con algo parecido a una disculpa –. Espero que lo hiciera por lo menos.

Él tenía razón, la tensión que se había acumulado en su interior pareció haberse disipado. Tomó una respiración profunda y asintió con la cabeza.

– Lo hizo.

Lentamente, deslizó una tapa de botella hacia ella y sonrió.

– ¿Tregua?

Mirando hacia la barra lisa lacada, levantó la tapa y la hizo rodar entre sus dedos con una débil sonrisa en los labios. De cualquier forma que ella pudiera tomarlo, tenía que estar bien con él, tenía que estar bien con ellos. Katniss sabía que el destino no estaba jugando limpio con ninguno de sus corazones. El destino había roto todas las reglas en su caso, creando un juego malvado sin tapujos que fue demoliendo el ser interior de ambos. Arrastrando sus pensamientos más profundos con una fuerza sin igual, que derribaría al más fuerte de los hombres hasta sus rodillas, la hizo cuestionar sus decisiones, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar que ninguna de sus vidas se destruya.

Tomando otra profunda respiración, lo miró a los ojos y asintió.

– Sí, Peeta... tregua.

A medida que el alivio corría por sus venas, Peeta analizó su rostro, con la esperanza de quemar la visión de ella de su memoria. Se había sentido como una eternidad desde que la había visto.

– Entonces, ¿Cómo has estado?

– He estado haciéndolo bien. ¿Tu?

– Sí, he estado bien, – mintió sin problemas, rezando para que no lo supiera. Ella le dedicó una débil sonrisa que le hizo repensar sus habilidades actorales –. Así que Johana me dijo que puesto que Gale sale de negocios mañana, ella es tu cita oficial para la recaudación de fondos de mi madre este fin de semana.

– Sí, lo es. Octavia se va a la casa de sus abuelos en Texas, así que pensamos que tendríamos una noche de chicas.

– Muy bien, – sonrió y se reclinó en su silla –. Estoy seguro que tendrán una gran noche. Sonriendo, dejó escapar una tos.

– Bueno, estoy deseando que llegue.

– No suenas muy bien, – dijo, poniendo la palma de su mano contra su frente. Ella se apartó un poco, pero sonrió –. De hecho pareces tener fiebre.

– Puedes decirlo por sentir mi frente, ¿no? – Se llevó la mano a la frente. Luego comenzó a hurgar en su bolso en busca de Tylenol –. Ahora tu currículo se compone de magnate de los negocios, niñera y también médico.

Riendo, él se encogió de hombros.

– La parte de niñera coincide con la parte médica. He visto a Timoteo y Theresa unas cuantas veces mientras estaban enfermos. – Él tomó un trago de su cerveza –. No debes estar fuera, sintiéndote de la forma en que lo haces.

Ella suspiró.

– Sí, sé que no debería. – Él la miró inquisitivamente. Metiendo el medicamento en su boca, bebió un poco de agua –. Es una larga historia.

A pesar de tener una buena idea de quién la hizo salir, Peeta no inquirió.

Mirándolo, la curiosidad pudo más que Katniss mientras se preguntaba por qué estaba allí solo.

– Entonces, ¿qué pasó con esa chica que trajiste contigo a la fiesta de compromiso?

No era tú...

– Ella se mudó a la costa oeste para estar más cerca de su familia, – respondió, la mentira cayendo de su boca sin esfuerzo.

– Oh, lo siento por eso.

– No, no es gran cosa.

Con eso, Finnick y Annie se acercaron a los dos, ambos sudados por su baile.

– Country, – Annie exhaló pesadamente, limpiándose la parte de atrás de su cuello –, ven conmigo al baño. Tengo que arreglar mi maquillaje que estoy muy segura que está por todo el lugar ahora mismo.

– Claro, – dijo Katniss, levantándose del taburete. Miró a Peeta –. ¿Podrías mantener un ojo en mi cartera por mí?

Él asintió con la cabeza, pero Finnick la cogió de la barra y se la colgó sobre su cuerpo.

– Voy a mantener un ojo sobre ella. Mellark podría robar algún recuerdo monstruoso de ti para él.

Todos se rieron, y las dos mujeres comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el cuarto de baño.

Mientras Katniss hacia su camino a través de la interminable cantidad de aficionados celebrando la victoria de los Yankees, vio a Gale jugando una partida de billar. Él estaba con un grupo de hombres y mujeres al otro lado del bar. Se dio cuenta de que estaba tomando todos sus esfuerzos por permanecer de pie mientras su cuerpo se balanceaba hacia atrás y adelante mientras alineaba un tiro.

Un murmullo de risas se apoderó de la multitud cuando metió la bola ocho.

– Tanto para pasar tiempo conmigo, – murmuró.

Annie abrió la puerta del baño, y entró.

– Sé que no conozco a Gale muy bien, Country, pero estoy asumiendo que te obligó a salir esta noche.

– Bueno, podría haber dicho que no, – respondió mientras observaba su reflejo en el espejo.

Arrancando un pedazo de toalla de papel del dispensador, Annie lo roció con un poco de agua y empezó a limpiarse la cara y los brazos. En la comisura de su boca apareció una sonrisa.

– Sí, pero no lo hiciste.

Katniss se encogió de hombros.

– Me sentí mal por no venir. Quiero mucho a Finnick.

Annie arrojó la toalla de papel a la basura y miró a Katniss, sus ojos verdes brillando con preocupación.

– Y Finnick te quiere, pero tienes que encontrar tu voz con tu hombre. Ponerlo en su lugar cuando es necesario.

Katniss la miró por un segundo, sintiéndose un poco confundida.

– Creo que lo puse en su lugar, Annie.

Inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, Annie se acercó a ella y le puso la mano en el hombro.

– No estoy tratando de empezar algo contigo, Country. Creo que podrías ser un poco más dura con él, eso es todo.

Una leve sonrisa asomó los labios de Katniss, pero ella no contestó.

Annie cogió su mano para salir. Cuando lo hicieron, un grupo numeroso se había reunido junto a la puerta, haciendo difícil para ellas maniobrar su camino a través de la multitud.

– Mierda, – dijo Annie –. Creo que acaba de llegar mi maldito período. Adelántate a la barra con los chicos. Iré en seguida.

Katniss asintió con la cabeza y trató de abrirse paso entre la multitud.

– Parece que estás atrapada aquí, – un hombre de pie junto a ella gritó sobre la música a todo volumen. Los ojos de Katniss se desplazaron a su sonrisa, su altura intimidante mientras se pasaba la mano por la cabeza –. Podría levantarte y llevarte a donde tienes que ir.

– Umm, no, gracias. Voy a hacerlo a través. – Katniss rió mientras continuaba intentando exprimir su camino a través de los otros clientes.

– Brutus, – dijo, extendiendo su mano al tratar de esquivar también a la multitud.

Ella la estrechó.

– Katniss. Es un placer conocerte.

– Bueno, Katniss, estoy aquí con unos amigos, si quieres venir a nuestra mesa y tomar una copa con nosotros. Ellos están justo allí, – dijo, señalando a una cabina a unos metros de distancia –. Si podemos llegar, – dijo riendo –. No parece que vamos a estar avanzando demasiado en todo esto.

– Gracias por la oferta, pero estoy aquí con mi prometido.

– ¿Casándote? Muy bien, – sonrió. – ¿Cuándo es el gran día? No es una boda de Halloween, ¿no?

Katniss rió.

– No, pero eso hubiera sido una idea genial. – Ella se puso de puntillas para intentar ver sobre la multitud aún persistente –. Es el 24 de Noviembre.

– Impresionante, – respondió –. ¿Puedo ver tu anillo?

Katniss pensó que su petición era extraña, pero sin embargo, se imaginó que podría ser capaz de utilizarlo para su provecho –. ¿Qué tal te parece si hacemos un poco de trueque aquí, Brutus? – Sonrió –. Voy a dejar que eches un vistazo a mi anillo si partes este grupo como el Mar Rojo, así puedo volver con mis amigos.

– Suena como un acuerdo, – dijo riendo. Katniss levantó la mano, y él la tomó entre las suyas. Con los ojos muy abiertos, su boca estaba entreabierta –. Eso es una maldita roca si he visto una. Bueno, felicitaciones a ti y a tu prometido. Les deseo a ambos…

– Katniss, – Gale interrumpió, su voz llena de ira. Él la inmovilizó con una mirada dura, y ella se estremeció. Alejando su mano de Brutus, ella empezó a hablar, pero Gale dirigió su atención al otro hombre –. ¿Por qué mierda estás cogiendo la mano de mi novia?

– Gale, – Katniss espetó con nerviosismo –. Iba a…

– Cállate la puta boca, Katniss, – gruñó –. Responde a mi maldita pregunta, hombre. ¿Por qué mierda estabas tocándola?

Brutus entrecerró los ojos.

– Relájate, amigo. Le pregunté si podía ver su anillo de compromiso.

Sin decir una palabra, la cabeza de Brutus voló hacia atrás cuando Gale le dio un puñetazo directo en la nariz, su sangre salpicó el suéter de Katniss. Con un jadeo, el corazón de Katniss se triplicó en su pecho mientras observaba el cuerpo de Brutus caer contra la pared. Tropezando para levantarse, Brutus se frotó la nariz durante un segundo y luego empezó a golpear salvajemente a Gale.

Annie salió del cuarto de baño, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

– ¡Mierda!

– Gale – Katniss gritó cuando él se abalanzó hacia Brutus, jalando su cuerpo contra la pared con una fuerza brutal.

– ¡Voy a buscar a Finnick y Peeta! – Gritó Annie, abriéndose paso entre la multitud, que ahora formaban un círculo alrededor de los dos hombres.

Katniss lloró mientras gritaba el nombre de Gale, el shock rasgaba su sistema, mientras que los dos hombres continuaban su ataque venenoso contra el otro. A medida que los clientes sedientos de sangre observaban la pelea, rugiendo como animales enjaulados, el cuerpo de Katniss fue empujado y arrastrado en todas direcciones durante la histeria. A los pocos segundos, aparecieron dos gorilas de tamaño monstruoso empujado la multitud creciente, parecían que estaban indudablemente listos para la pelea. Con poco esfuerzo, un gorila tenía a Gale colgado de su brazo, alejándolo de Brutus, mientras que el otro tiró a Brutus lejos de Gale. Ambos les gritaban a todos que despejaran la zona o de lo contrario ellos también serían expulsados. Con su advertencia, la multitud volvió de nuevo al bar, todavía siendo quicio del desastre.

Como la multitud se despejaba, Annie, Finnick, y Peeta aparecieron a la vista, los dos hombres tenían miradas acaloradas en el rostro y Annie parecía tan sorprendida.

– Oh Dios, Gale, estás sangrando, – exclamó Katniss.

Peeta miró a Gale, su tono era áspero.

– ¿Qué demonios ha sucedido?

– ¡Ella jodidamente sucedió! ¡Consigue tu puta mierda, Katniss!

Algo brilló en los ojos de Gale, algo que Katniss no se atrevió a cuestionar en ese momento. Nunca lo había visto tan oscuro y lleno de venganza. Con su cuerpo temblando, vio como uno de los porteros febrilmente lo escoltaron fuera del bar por su codo.

Todavía llorando, Katniss se detuvo, con la mano corriendo a su boca mientras frenéticamente miraba a su alrededor.

– Mi cartera. ¿Quién tiene mi cartera?

– Yo, – dijo Annie, entregándosela rápidamente a ella.

Cuando salieron del bar, Katniss encontró a Gale yendo y viniendo en el estacionamiento con las dos manos agarrando su cabello.

– Gale, – Peeta gritó, acercándose a él –. ¿Qué diablos pasó ahí?

Sin responder, Gale caminó a Katniss y la arrastró por el brazo. Ella trató de retroceder, pero su agarre férreo era demasiado fuerte. Él agarró su barbilla con su mano, tirando con fuerza hacia arriba.

– ¡Tu solo dejaste que un tipo al azar te toque! ¿Qué eres, una puta de mierda?

Todo. Lo. Que. Peeta. Vio. Fue. Sangre. Roja.

Los pelos en sus brazos se erizaron. Con un músculo trabajando en su mandíbula, sangrado hostilidad de sus hombros, y el azul de sus ojos ardiendo como brasas, Peeta repartió y conectó un agudo pinchazo brutal a la mandíbula de Gale, precipitando su cabeza hacia atrás. Gale cayó al asfalto con un ruido sordo, su cuerpo inmóvil, completamente fuera de combate.

Katniss se tambaleó hacia atrás por el impacto y aterrizó en el suelo.

Deslizándose contra pequeños trozos de grava, sentía la parte inferior de las palmas y las muñecas rasparse.

Sin prestarle ninguna atención a su amigo inconsciente tirado en el suelo, los ojos de Peeta inmediatamente volaron a Katniss. Su corazón se apretó en su pecho.

En un simple gesto caballeroso, la levantó del suelo y buscó en su rostro preocupado.

– Jesús, Katniss, dime que no te golpee accidentalmente. – Él le pasó los dedos por sus mejillas para finalmente acariciar su cabello. Con su cuerpo temblando, la miró fijamente a los ojos, su voz era un susurro –. Dios, por favor dime que no.

Ella tragó con fuerza, el shock se instaló a través de cada miembro de su cuerpo.

– No, no me golpeaste, – se atragantó, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

Por segunda vez esta noche, el alivio se arrastro a través de Peeta.

– Te voy a llevar de vuelta a tu apartamento, – susurró, sus manos se deslizaron por sus brazos.

– Yo... no pu... puedo dejarlo aquí, Peeta, – ella tartamudeó, secándose los ojos.

– Puedes y lo harás, – contestó en voz baja. Él miró a Finnick –. Tú lo llevarás a tu casa esta noche.

De cuclillas en el suelo junto a Gale con la mano en su pulso, Finnick lo miró y asintió con la cabeza.

– Sí, pero debes ayudarme a meterlo en el auto.

A pesar de que estaba tomando cada onza de su autocontrol no arrojar a Gale al baúl de Finnick y hundirlo en el Atlántico, en alguna parte, Peeta aceptó de mala gana.

Después que un muy borracho y muy noqueado Gale fuera lanzado al auto de Finnick, Peeta llevó a Katniss a casa. Durante todo el viaje su estómago se retorció de dolor, escuchando su llanto cuando le explicó lo que había sucedido. Su expresión era vulnerable, y la necesidad de respuestas se arremolinaba en sus ojos.

Después de entrar a su apartamento, Peeta la sentó en el sofá mientras buscaba un trozo de tela y vendas del baño. También llenó un recipiente con agua fría. Cuando salió de la cocina, la encontró balanceándose hacia atrás y adelante, sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos. Pesadez se instaló en su pecho como un ladrillo. El impulso de tomarla en sus brazos y protegerla del dolor que sentía era casi imposible para él de resistirse.

Sentándose en el suelo delante de ella, Peeta mojó la toalla en el agua y cogió una de sus muñecas. Ella se estremeció con notable dolor mientras él le pasaba la toalla a través de su piel. Ahora sentía la ira aumentar dentro de él, sabiendo que Gale había causado todo. Peeta apretó los dientes mientras apretaba el exceso de agua del paño, notando que su color blanco se teñía de rosa por su sangre. La sangre de esta hermosa mujer fue provocada por un idiota, un idiota que no merecía su sonrisa, su tacto, su calor, o su amor.

Nada de ello.

Esperando para decirle lo bien que él podía tratarla, velar cada una de sus necesidades, y cuidar de ella en todas las formas posibles, Peeta encontró su voz atrapada en anhelo, no queriendo molestarla más.

– Lamento que esto haya sucedido, Peeta. Lo siento, – susurró mientras las constantes lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Con las cejas fruncidas y la cabeza inclinada, Peeta aplicó el último vendaje. Levantó la vista hacia ella y trató de entender por qué decía eso.

– ¿Crees que esto fue tú culpa?

– Si. Gale tenía razón. Si no hubiese dejado que ese tipo me tocara, nada de esto habría pasado.

– Katniss... – hizo una pausa, con su mano acariciándole la curva de su mandíbula –. Tú no eres responsable de lo sucedido. ¿Me entiendes?

Sollozando, ella rotundamente negó con la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.

– No, Peeta, soy responsable. No tenía derecho a hablar con ese hombre, para empezar. – Ella comenzó a llorar incontrolablemente –. Tú y Gale eran amigos, y ahora no lo serán después de esto. No puedo creer lo que he causado.

Podía ver la mezcla de confusión y dolor en su rostro, y sólo aumentaba su propia confusión. Maldito Gale. Él la tenía bajo un apretado asimiento que Peeta nunca podría haber imaginado.

– Él te hace pensar que es tu culpa, Katniss, – respondió, las palabras pronunciadas bajas pero firmes –. Y yo no estoy preocupado por su amistad en estos momentos. No creo que alguna vez lo estuve. Estoy preocupado por ti, Katniss, no por él.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, ella siguió llorando, apenas logrando respirar. Peeta se puso en pie y se sentó en el sofá junto a ella. Colocó una almohada en su regazo, suavemente la empujó hacia abajo y apoyó su cabeza contra ella. No se sorprendió cuando ella no se resistió. La mujer que había llegado a conocer estaba rota, despedazada por un hombre que vio a través de sus debilidades. Debilidades que usó en su contra con cada oportunidad que tuvo. Podrían haber sido segundos, minutos, o posiblemente horas, Peeta no sabía, pero él se sentó allí acariciando el cabello de Katniss hasta que se durmió. Con los ojos inyectados en sangre, Peeta vio que su pecho subía y bajaba tranquilamente. Mientras que cada uno de esos segundos, minutos o posibles horas pasaban, Peeta supo, y no por el bien de lo que quería para él y Katniss, sino que sólo por el bien de Katniss, tenía que alejarla de Gale.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Hey! ¿Qué me dicen del papanatas? Peeta acaba de sacarle la ficha... ¿Qué hará ahora?**

**Gracias por leer, por marcar como favorita, seguir y sobre todo por tomarse esos minutos para comentar la historia, sus comentarios son mi combustible…**

**Karly: Uf! ¿Y ahora que me contás de lo intenso? Jajaja Ah… ese capítulo llegará, ¿lo sabes, no? Llega…, falta un poquito aún pero llega, todo llega… Espero que te haya gustado este. Gracias por escribirme. Nos leemos.**

**Adelanto: **

Ella miró hacia otro lado. Se negó a ver el dolor evidente en sus ojos, y se negó a sentir el dolor en su corazón.

– Nunca funcionaría. Tú y Gale fueron amigos, y él nunca permitiría que esto suceda.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó con incredulidad, dando un paso más cerca. Ella retrocedió –. ¿Cómo crees que sería capaz de controlar cualquier cosa entre tú y yo?

– Lo hará, – dijo mientras las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas.

**Nos leemos**


	15. Chapter 15C

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Collide" y la segunda parte "Pulse" y ambas son de Gail McHugh. Yo solo las adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Capítulo XXL... Que lo disfruten!**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 15**

**Dejando ir todo**

El frío infinito del cielo de Octubre contenía una vista sin obstáculos de la luna llena mientras Katniss y Johana salían de su edificio. Tomando una respiración profunda, Katniss se quedó mirando las estrellas titilantes extendiéndose por el telón de fondo de los altísimos edificios. Echaba de menos esta estación. El aire, aunque fresco, lograba hacerla entrar en calor, recordándole a Colorado.

Hogar

Si alguna vez hubo un momento en su vida en el que sentía que necesitaba a su madre, era en estos momentos.

– Nos vemos increíbles, chica, – Johana trinó, haciéndole señas a un taxi –. Mi madre siempre dice que el mejor dinero gastado es el dinero que se gasta en el cabello, maquillaje y las uñas para una noche como esta.

Antes de que Katniss pudiera consentir, una limusina negra y elegante se detuvo frente a ellas. El chofer salió, y Katniss recordó que los había llevado a la casa de Peeta en los Hampton.

– Buenas noches, Señorita Masson, – dijo el joven cabello colorado a Johana –. Por favor, perdone mi tardanza esta noche. La ciudad tiene unas cuantas manzanas cerradas por reparaciones que yo desconocía.

– Hey, Darius, – Johana respondió con una sonrisa, acercándose a él –. ¿Ese cabrón escurridizo te envió?

– Sí, Señorita Masson. El Sr. Mellark me dijo que llegara a las seis en punto para usted y la Señorita Everdeen. Una vez más, pido disculpas por llegar tarde.

– Infiernos, me encantan las sorpresas. Pensé que teníamos que llamar a un taxi para ir la fiesta, – Johana se echó a reír y luego se volvió hacia Katniss –. Al parecer, el Sr. Mellark considera oportuno colmar de cosas lo que desesperadamente quiere sólo con lo mejor... porque nunca ha enviado una antes.

Katniss sacudió la cabeza y se metió en la limusina.

Después de conseguir acomodarse, Johana abrió la parte superior de una botella de champagne y la vertió en dos copas.

– ¿Dinkerbell te ha llamado hoy de nuevo?

– ¿Dinkerbell?

– Sí, como Campanita. ¿Te llamó otra vez?

– Ese es nuevo, – suspiró Katniss –. ¿Qué piensa tú?

– Bueno, pensé que ya podría haber entendido el punto porque no has tomado sus llamadas, – se encogió de hombros –. Y hoy no llegaron flores al apartamento, así que supuse que finalmente se había rendido.

Katniss sabía que no estaba en Gale rendirse tan fácilmente.

– Bien, quizá no en el apartamento, pero él las envió a Bella Lucina hoy mientras estaba trabajando.

– Cállate, – Johana dejó escapar, los ojos muy abiertos –. ¿Cuántas, esta vez?

Katniss lo consideró por encima del borde de su copa

– Digamos que fue suficiente para que Seneca decorara cada mesa y toda la zona del bar y tenía una docena de restos extra para llevarle a su novia.

Tomando lo último de su bebida, Johana se echó hacia atrás en su asiento, con expresión suave.

– Bueno, estoy orgullosa de ti por no ceder a él. Pero, honestamente, espero que te apegues a tus armas cuando él finalmente vuelva de Florida. Cuando hablé con Finnick hoy temprano, él me dijo todas las idioteces que ha estado hablando mientras han estado allí, muestra lo decidido que está para recuperarte.

Katniss miró por la ventana, con los ojos disfrutando de las brillantes luces de la ciudad. A medida que las veía pasar, pensó en lo mucho que se sentía como una víctima de un violento choque, tan maltratada y golpeada. Aunque no tenía ningún hueso roto ni la piel lastimada, su corazón sangraba internamente de las heridas infligidas por Gale. Las palabras que él le dijo siguieron corriendo por su cabeza, ardiendo tanto como cuando las dijo por primera vez.

No podía negar que, efectivamente, se sentía culpable por haber causado la situación. También sabía que ella podría haber prevenido lo que sucedió. De todos modos, no cedería a él. No podía. Ella se aseguraba de enviar todas las llamadas directamente al correo de voz. Él incluso fue tan lejos como llamar a la escuela primaria donde trabajaba. Hizo caso omiso de esos mensajes también. Sin embargo, su mayor sorpresa fue cuando su madre se presentó en su apartamento inesperadamente, sin previo aviso y bastante molesta. Katniss cortó la breve visita cerrando de golpe la puerta en el rostro a su llegada.

– Es evidente que tengo que hablar con él cuando regrese, – suspiró Katniss –. No puedo terminar con él sin un final.

– ¿Por qué no? No se merece ningún tipo de final de ti, Kat.

– Yo no estoy hablando de su final, Johana. Necesito terminar por mí. – Katniss bebió el resto de su champagne y rápidamente volvió a llenar su copa –. No importa cómo lo mires, él hizo mucho por mí y por mi familia. Sé que estuvo mal por lo que hizo, pero él estaba borracho, y eso es algo que tengo que tener en cuenta.

Johana la miró desde el otro lado de la limusina.

– Estás cayendo de nuevo en la trampa.

– ¿Cómo estoy cayendo en su trampa, Johana? Ni siquiera está aquí.

Empezó a tocarse la sien.

– Ahora, él está en ese cerebro tuyo como un pequeño hongo. Mi hermano se emborracha y no enloquece con Annie. – Johana se inclinó y se sirvió una segunda copa de champagne –. He salido con muchos chicos que se hicieron pedazos, y ellos no tiraron la mierda como él lo hizo contigo. Estoy segura que has tenido ex–novios que no hacen eso.

– Realmente no salí mucho antes de Gale, – Katniss se encogió de hombros –. No tengo nada con qué compararlo.

La cara de Johana se arrogó con confusión.

– ¿Por qué necesitas algo para compararlo, Kat? Fin de la puta historia, borracho o sobrio, drogado o no, enojado o feliz, un hombre no debe poner una mano sobre una mujer. Nunca.

Tomando un sorbo de champagne, Katniss miró hacia otro lado.

– No estoy bromeando, Katniss. Tal vez puedas pensar que lo que tu padre le hizo a tu madre es normal, pero no lo es, amiga. Es todo lo contrario. – Tragando saliva al recordar, Katniss llevó su atención a Johana –. Sugiero que te libres de la necesidad de tener un cierre con ese idiota porque es igual que tu padre. Empaca las jodidas cosas que tienes en su apartamento, y voy a pedirle a mi hermano que las saque del lugar de Gilipollas. – Cruzando las piernas debajo de su vestido de seda roja, añadió –, Gracias a Dios que no firmaste un contrato de arrendamiento en el apartamento que ustedes encontraron.

– No quiero hablar más de esto esta noche, – dijo Katniss, su voz vacilando entre la frustración y la súplica –. Quiero disfrutar de una noche sin pensar en todo este lío con Gale. ¿Por favor, Johana?

– Está bien, pero esteré de vuelta sobre su culo mañana.

Katniss dejó escapar un suspiro y asintió.

– Eso está bien.

Cinco minutos después, la limusina se detuvo en el hotel St. Regis. Darius abrió la puerta para las mujeres, y cada una salió a la acera, dándole las gracias por el viaje.

Poniéndose el chal sobre los hombros, Katniss entrelazó sus brazos con Johana, y se dirigieron hacia el vestíbulo.

Después que Johana dejara su abrigo, se dirigieron al gran salón de baile donde la recaudación de fondos se encontraba en pleno apogeo. La música de una banda en vivo zumbó por el aire mientras los camareros con guantes blancos recorrían el salón con copas de champagne y caviar. El fantástico espacio tenía techos abovedados con nubes pintadas destacando unos candelabros dorados.

Suaves luces rosa pálido, en honor al color de la conciencia del cáncer de mama, hacían que el material de seda blanca que cubrían las mesas parecieran cascadas.

Hermosas rosas rosadas y claveles estaban rociados por encima de brillantes montículos de hortensias en el centro de cada mesa.

Al segundo que Katniss entró al salón de baile, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Peeta. Ella también encontró que tenía que recordarse a sí misma cómo respirar.

Una sonrisa estalló en el rostro de él mientras lo veía excusarse de un grupo de hombres con los que estaba hablando. No sólo Katniss se centró en él mientras caminaba a través del espacio, sino que se dio cuenta que los ojos de cualquier otra mujer en el salón también gravitaron hacia él. Mujeres jóvenes, mayores, altas, bajas, negras o blancas, no podían dejar de mirarlo. Lucia increíble, llevaba un esmoquin de Armani que se adaptaba a la perfección. Pasándose una mano por su cabello, cruzó el salón con un paso que era tan sexy, potente y fuerte.

Johana se inclinó para darle un abrazo cuando se acercó.

– Gracias por enviar la limusina por nosotras, – hizo una pausa, levantando una ceja traviesa mientras ella se echaba a reír –. Bueno, no por nosotras, pero de cualquier manera, fue un bonito gesto.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Katniss sonrió, sintiendo el rubor arrastrarse por su rostro.

– Por supuesto que la envié por las dos, – dijo riendo –. Nunca pensé enviar una antes.

– Claro, lo que tú digas, Mellark, – Johana respondió con su voz sosteniendo un juguetón escepticismo. Peeta volvió a reír. Sabía que ella estaba con él –. ¿Dónde están tus padres? Quiero saludarlos.

– Ellos están allí, – respondió, señalando una mesa en el centro del salón.

– Bueno, me pondré al día con ustedes en un momento. – Y, con eso, Johana hizo su camino a través de la fiesta en dirección de Robert y Maysilee.

Girando para enfrentar a Katniss, los ojos de Peeta lentamente languidecieron cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Dios, ella se veía exquisita en todos los sentidos, una princesa entre los campesinos del salón. Era lo único que podía hacer para tomar un respiro decente. Un vestido de terciopelo negro sin tirantes, que acentuaba su escote, fluía hasta el suelo y abrazaba sus sutiles curvas como un guante. Su mirada pasó de largo una gargantilla de diamantes, haciendo caso omiso de su brillo, y se fijo, en cambio, en la plenitud de sus sorprendentes labios que brillaban con un rojo rubí.

Diminutos alfileres de diamantes mantenían su cabello recogido con sólo unos pocos mechones sueltos que enmarcaban su rostro forma de corazón. Tonalidades ahumadas de grises brillaban sobre sus párpados mientras sus hermosos ojos se fijaron en sus azules.

Tratando de serenarse, Peeta tomó su mano y majestuosamente la llevó a sus labios, colocando un suave beso en ella.

– Las palabras no pueden describir la forma en que te ves esta noche.

Katniss sonrió tímidamente.

– Gracias, – respiró, angustiada por su dominio –. Te ves muy bien, también.

– Vaya, gracias. – Sonrió –. ¿Vamos?

Con una ligera inquietud, ella asintió con la cabeza, mientras metía la mano en el hueco de su brazo.

La condujo a través del salón, deteniéndose brevemente para participar en conversaciones con algunos de los invitados que lo detenían. En el camino, le presentó a Katniss algunas de las familias que la fundación de su madre había ayudado a lo largo de los años. Sus rostros sonrientes mostraban su gratitud por todos los medios. Entre los invitados había algunos de los principales investigadores de Nueva York del cáncer de mama, organizaciones, y algunos políticos cuyas familias se habían visto afectadas por la enfermedad. Con el objeto golpeando tan cerca de casa, Katniss se sintió asombrada por la generosidad de Peeta y su familia extendiéndolas a aquellos que la necesitan.

– Katniss, te acuerdas de mi hermano, Haymitch y su esposa, Effie, – dijo Peeta, sacando una silla para ella.

Asintiendo, Katniss se inclinó sobre la mesa y les estrechó la mano.

– Lo hago. Es agradable verlos a los dos de nuevo.

– A ti también, – respondió Effie –. Mis hijos de hecho preguntaron por ti un buen número de veces.

Katniss sonrió.

– ¿Lo hicieron?

Cubriendo con su brazo el respaldo de la silla de Effie, Haymitch respondió,

– Claro que si. Dijeron que eres la mejor jugadora de fútbol en el mundo.

– Eso es muy gracioso, – se rió Katniss –. Bueno, diles que dije hola. Voy a tener que concertar otro partido de fútbol con ellos.

Peeta sonrió y se sentó junto a Katniss.

– No dejes que te engañe. Si no recuerdo mal, yo soy el que te enseñó a jugar al fútbol. – mirándola, le lanzó un guiño.

Katniss sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

– Ah, sí, cuñado, llévate todo el crédito. – Effie se rió, empujando su cabello rubio por encima del hombro –. Katniss, te advierto que todos los hombres de la familia Mellark tratan de tomar el crédito por todo lo que pueden. – Katniss enarcó una ceja en dirección a Peeta, y él se echó a reír –. Pero, por ahora, esta mujer Mellark está a punto de tomar crédito por enseñarle a su marido a bailar. – Effie se levantó de su asiento y tomó la mano de Haymitch –.¿No es así, cariño?

Poniéndose de pie, Haymitch curvó su brazo alrededor de su cintura y le plantó un beso en la cabeza.

– Tengo dos pies izquierdos, así que sí, te voy a dar el crédito por tratar de enseñarme a bailar.

– No te caigas completamente de culo, hermano, – Peeta gritó mientras la pareja se trasladaba a la pista de baile.

Haymitch se dio la vuelta, mostrándole el dedo del medio en dirección de Peeta.

– Hmm, ¿siento la rivalidad entre hermanos? – preguntó Katniss.

– Todo es sobre la rivalidad entre hermanos, – respondió, haciéndole señas a uno de los camareros –. Me deleito por cualquier oportunidad que tengo para hacer que se vea como un payaso.

– Eres demasiado, – ella rió.

Peeta sonrió maliciosamente.

– Lo sé, pero se lo merece.

El camarero se acercó a la mesa con una cara botella de champagne y una toalla sobre un brazo.

– ¿Qué te gustaría tomar? – Preguntó Peeta.

Conociendo que ella y Peeta no se combinaban bien con el licor, Katniss pensó en mantenerlo ligero.

– En realidad, sólo tomaré agua helada.

Él frunció el ceño.

– ¿Estás segura?

Con una sonrisa de respuesta, ella asintió.

Después de ordenarse para él un bourbon en las rocas, Peeta se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla y la miró.

– Estoy feliz de ver que ya no estás enferma.

– Gracias. Fueron unos pocos días duros.

– Estoy seguro que lo fueron, – respondió, sabiendo que fueron lo suficientemente duros para ella sin necesidad de añadirle una enfermedad –. Pasé por el restaurante para ver cómo estabas y Annie me dijo que ya te habías ido.

– Lo sé. Quise llamarte, pero se escapó por completo de mi mente. Lo siento por eso.

– No hay necesidad de disculparse. Yo sólo quería asegurarme que estabas bien.

– Bueno, gracias por preocuparte por mí, – sonrió y puso una servilleta sobre su regazo –. Realmente lo aprecio. Pero estoy bien, de verdad.

Ella pudo haber sonreído, pero Peeta no podía ver un rastro de felicidad en sus ojos. A lo largo de la noche, siguió la conversación con ella sobre temas más ligeros, manteniéndose lo más lejos de cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Gale. Peeta se enteró de que, a pesar que su puesto de profesora supuestamente era a tiempo completo, cayó, y sólo iba a estar trabajando a tiempo parcial como sustituta por el momento. De cualquier manera, parecía feliz. Se burló de ella un poco más acerca de los Yankees entrando a la Serie Mundial, prometiéndole que al final de su vida él la convertiría en una fanática. Ella no estuvo de acuerdo, pero, no obstante, la hizo reír, y eso es lo único que le importaba a él.

Después que todos disfrutaron de la cena, los padres de Peeta se acercaron a la mesa. Los brazos de la majestuosa pareja estaban entrelazados entre sí, con los rostros enrojecidos por el baile y champagne.

– Johana, – dijo Robert con una sonrisa –. Mi bella esposa me ha dado permiso para bailar contigo.

Ella arqueó una ceja con incredulidad.

– Oh, ¿Lo hizo?

– De hecho, si, – se rió, cogiendo su mano.

– ¿Estás segura, Maysilee? – Johana sonrió y se levantó –. Te lo puedo robar.

– Él es un hombre muy afable, – Maysilee sonrió, sus ojos verdes brillaban de alegría –. Él sólo podría volverte loca, chica, así que ten cuidado.

– No puedo decir que esté de acuerdo contigo en eso, – Johana se echó a reír y se acercó a él –. Vamos, viejo. Te voy a mostrar cómo lo hacen los jovencitos.

Riéndose, Robert le dio un beso en la mejilla a su esposa y llevó a Johana a la pista de baile.

– Te ves hermosa esta noche, Katniss, – dijo Maysilee, tomando asiento junto a ella –

. Espero que lo estés disfrutando.

– Gracias, Sra. Mellark, por lo que hacen. Y lo estoy disfrutando. Todo es espectacular.

– Tsk, tsk, – ella se rió, acariciando la mano de Katniss –. Recuerda, señora Mellark me hace sentir vieja. Pero estoy feliz de que estés pasando un buen rato.

Katniss sonrió.

– Gracias, Maysilee.

– Te ves hermosa esta noche, mamá. – Peeta se levantó de su asiento y puso su mano sobre el hombro de ella –. Voy a tener que mantener un ojo en ti para asegurarme que ningún otro hombre te robe de papá.

Mirándolo, ella le tomó la mano sobre la suya.

– Siempre has sido mi mayor fan, Peeta, – trinó con una sonrisa adornada –. Pero, de verdad, cariño, después de treinta y cinco años de matrimonio, no me voy a ir a ninguna parte. Es bastante seguro decir que tu padre no tendrá que preocuparse por eso.

– ¿No tiene que preocuparse de qué? –Haymitch preguntó, acercándose a la mesa con una copa en la mano.

– Oh, no es nada. Tu hermano sólo está siendo sobreprotector, – se rió, poniéndose de pie –. ¿Dónde está Effie?

Haymitch señaló por encima del hombro.

– Ella está en el vestíbulo, llamando a la niñera para chequear a los niños.

– Entonces justo a tiempo, – Maysilee respondió mientras entrelazaba los brazos con Haymitch –. ¿Quieres bailar con la mujer que te trajo a este mundo?

– Por supuesto. – Él bebió el resto de su bebida –. Voy a intentar mi mejor esfuerzo para no pisarte los pies.

Mientras hijo y madre se dirigían a la pista de baile, Peeta miró a Katniss.

– ¿Te gustaría bailar?

Mordiéndose el labio, Katniss miró alrededor del salón y luego de vuelta a él.

– Bailar, ¿eh?

– Sí, bailar, – se rió entre dientes –. Te prometo que voy a ser bueno.

– Eso lo dudo, pero voy a confiar en ti por última vez. – Él se rió mientras ella se quitaba la servilleta de su regazo. Poniéndose de pie, sonrió –. Pero debo advertirte que probablemente no sea mejor que tu hermano.

– Eso es imposible, – dijo, sonriendo –. Espera aquí un segundo. Ya vuelvo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y vio que él se acercó a la banda. Habló con el cantante durante unos instantes y luego se dirigió de nuevo hacia ella, con una sonrisa traviesa corriendo por su rostro.

– ¿Por qué te ves como si estuvieras tramando algo? – preguntó, levantando una ceja.

Su sonrisa con hoyuelos se ensanchó mientras tomaba su mano, metiéndola en el hueco de su brazo.

– Eso sería porque estoy tramando algo.

– Y ¿qué estarías tramando?

Guiándola hasta la pista de baile, él permaneció en silencio, pero la sonrisa en su rostro nunca vaciló.

– Peeta, – ella rió.

– Katniss.

– ¿Qué estás tramando?

Esperó hasta que la banda comenzó a tocar los acordes de su pedido.

– ¿Escuchas jazz? – preguntó mientras colocaba una mano en la parte baja de su espalda. Tomando su otra mano en la suya, las llevó contra su pecho y la acercó a él.

Desconcertada por su cercanía, le tomó un segundo para ordenar sus pensamientos.

– Umm, sí, lo hice antes. Mi abuela solía escuchar mientras cocinaba.

– Mmm, ¿estás familiarizada con esta canción?

– No sé el nombre de la canción ni del cantante, – respondió ella, luchando por ignorar lo tentador que olía –. Pero recuerdo lo bonito que fue la primera vez que lo escuché.

Mirándola, sonrió mientras se balanceaban adelante y atrás.

– Se llama "La Vie en Rose", y es del cantante Louis Armstrong.

– Es hermosa.

– Lo es. Y esto es lo que estaba tramando, – le susurró al oído.

Tratando de recuperar el aliento, se mordió el labio. – ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Bueno, me he imaginado bailando juntos esta misma canción.

– ¿En serio? – Preguntó ella, tratando de ocultar cualquier atisbo de shock en su voz por su confesión. Entonces interiormente se rió de sí misma, teniendo en cuenta las confesiones que ella había hecho con él.

– Sí, lo hice. Así que muchas gracias por este baile.

– De nada. – Ella podía ver la expresión de sus ojos, la misma que casi la ahogaba cada vez que la miraba de esa manera. Desvió la mirada hacia sus padres donde también bailaban –. Es increíble que hayan estado juntos tanto tiempo. Es casi imposible creer que un amor tan fuerte existe.

Peeta estudió su rostro mientras observaba a sus padres. Algo en su voz y ojos ansiaban tener algo más profundo que lo que tuvo con Gale. Fue entonces cuando Peeta supo que tenía que despertar con ella yaciendo junto a él, deseando ver qué sombra gris eran sus ojos cuando aún estaban perezosos por el sueño.

Quería su cabello enredado en un lío y ponerla sobre sus fuertes brazos cuando se despertara con ella sonriéndole. En el más frío de los inviernos donde las mantas no proporcionarían a su cuerpo la suficiente calidez, él quería ser esa calidez. Por encima de todo, quería que Katniss se enamorara de él. Era más que un deseo por su cuerpo, era una necesidad para su cuerpo y alma. Si pudiera tener una noche con ella, Peeta estaba seguro de que sería capaz de convencerla que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Sus cálidos dedos perezosamente viajaron por su espalda, descansando en la nuca de su cuello.

– Te mereces ser amada de esa manera, – le susurró al oído.

Cuando él se echó hacia atrás, sus labios estaban cerca. Con el más mínimo movimiento, de cualquiera, se unirían.

Con su susurro vigorizantemente suave y sexual, Katniss tomó una respiración entrecortada y trató de ignorar el hormigueo de electricidad sobre su piel. La combinación de su tacto y el sonido de su seductora voz tenían a su cuerpo dolorido de deseo. Ahora respiraba con dificultad. Sintió que sus pechos subían y bajaban, y notó que él bajaba la mirada sobre ellos mientras ella miraba hacia otro lado, sin decir una palabra.

Peeta dejó de moverse, y Katniss llevó su atención de nuevo a su rostro. Su toque era casi insoportable, susurró sobre su mandíbula mientras su mirada la penetraba.

– Todavía puedo degustarte en mis labios.

Con el corazón rebotando a través de su pecho, Katniss perdió toda capacidad de pensar y simplemente se ahogó en la sensación de sus manos que ahora tiernamente flotaban por su cintura. Incapaz de hablar, ella simplemente lo miró a los ojos azules.

– Echo de menos la forma en que tu cuerpo se siente contra el mío. – Humedeciéndose los labios, sus manos apretaron con más fuerza su cintura –. Echo de menos sentir la manera en que tu pulso se acelera cuando te toco. – Él tragó saliva, cerró los ojos e inhaló su aroma, el dulce olor del jazmín lo embriagó. Al abrir los ojos, su voz bajó, incluso más suave, mientras sus manos le enmarcaron la cara –. Quiero tomarme mi tiempo contigo, rozar mis dedos sobre los lugares que él ha descuidado. Él nunca te ha amado de la manera que tienes que ser amada, – le susurró al oído, acercándola más –. Déjame amar cada parte de ti. Tu mente... – Él arrastró sus dedos por su cuello –. Tu cuerpo... Tu corazón... Tus cicatrices... – Sus manos se deslizaron por su cintura –. Tus caprichos... tus hábitos... Tus pensamientos... Todos de ti. Dame todo, Katniss.

Tragando duro, el cuerpo de Katniss se sacudió. Ella se alejó de él, sin mirarlo a los ojos, su voz era baja.

– No puedo hacer esto contigo, Peeta. Nosotros... nosotros no podemos hacer esto. – Se acercó a ella, pero ella se alejó aún más. - Dile a Johana que me encuentro con ella en el apartamento. Me tengo que ir.

Giró sobre sus tacones y se dirigió a la mesa para tomar su cartera y chal.

Con un tangible impacto en su rostro, Peeta observó mientras ella se escabullía a través del salón, abriéndose paso entre la multitud. Sin embargo, él no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir. No iba a dejar que se fuera de su vida.

No ahora. No nunca.

En unos pocos pasos rápidos, se abrió paso entre la multitud de invitados y la cogió por el codo en el vestíbulo. Sus ojos llenos de confusión, la miró, con el corazón palpitante.

– ¿Por qué huyes de mí, Katniss?

– No estoy huyendo de ti, – susurró ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas amenazadoras.

Suspirando, se pasó una mano por su cabello.

– Estás huyendo de mí, y quiero saber por qué.

Ella miró hacia otro lado. Se negó a ver el dolor evidente en sus ojos, y se negó a sentir el dolor en su corazón.

– Nunca funcionaría. Tú y Gale fueron amigos, y él nunca permitiría que esto suceda.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó con incredulidad, dando un paso más cerca. Ella retrocedió –. ¿Cómo crees que sería capaz de controlar cualquier cosa entre tú y yo?

– Lo hará, – dijo mientras las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas.

– Infiernos que lo hará. – respiró, acercándose un paso más. Antes que ella pudiera alejarse de nuevo, él cogió su cintura con una mano mientras que con la otra limpiaba sus lagrimas de su rostro –. Debes estar conmigo, y lo sabes. Tu misma dijiste que me sentías cuando no estoy cerca de ti. – Bajando su cabeza, él la miro directamente a los ojos, su voz era baja –. Dios, Katniss, por favor... Tienes que darnos una oportunidad. Déjame que cuide de ti. Deja que te ame.

Esperó a que las palabras – las palabras correctas – llegaran a ella, pero no lo hicieron.

Poniendo su mano sobre su boca, ella se alejó, sintiendo los dedos de Peeta caer de su cintura. Un flujo constante de lágrimas caía de sus ojos. Ella lo miró por un momento, mientras su corazón explotaba en pedazos en el proceso y sin decir una palabra, salió del vestíbulo.

Mirándola entrar a un taxi, Peeta se quedó arraigado en su estela, su corazón en un puño, mientras trataba de procesar lo que acababa de suceder. Sabía que Gale tenía un control sobre ella, pero Katniss creyendo que él podría interponerse entre ellos jodía la cabeza de Peeta y lo jodía mal. Antes de darse cuenta, estaba buscando en su bolsillo por sus llaves y dirigiéndose a su auto. Después de enviarle a su hermano un texto para hacerle saber que había abandonado la fiesta, se encontró a sí mismo conduciendo por toda la ciudad. Una parte de él quería conducir al apartamento de ella y empujar más el tema, pero la lógica le dijo que él había presionado lo suficiente.

No había nada más que pudiera decirle, así que todo lo que podía hacer era ir a casa.

Al entrar en su ático, Peeta se quitó la chaqueta del esmoquin, agarró una botella de bourbon, y rápidamente se sirvió un trago. Después de tomarlo, se arrancó la corbata de lazo de su cuello, se quitó los zapatos y se sentó en la isla de su cocina. No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, aunque interiormente no se estaba riendo. Él se estaba hundiendo, hundiéndose aún más por lo que necesitaba.

Golpeando con los puños la mesa, él se maldijo por no ir a su apartamento.

Recordando las palabras de su hermano, Peeta sabía en ese mismo momento que no había luchado lo suficiente por ella. Poniéndose de pie, se paseó de un lado a otro, mirando su teléfono mientras se debatía qué hacer. Fue a marcar el número de Katniss, pero se contuvo. Esto no merecía una llamada telefónica. Tenía que ir a ella, y se negó a detenerse en esta ocasión.

– A la mierda, – dijo, buscando en el bolsillo por sus llaves.

Abriendo la puerta, casi se olvidó de sus zapatos, pero no importaba, porque se encontró con los ojos grises más hermosos mirándolo. No dijeron hola. Las palabras eran innecesarias. Ambos sabían en ese momento que iban a decir mucho a través de sus acciones antes de amanecer. La combustión espontánea se encendió dentro de sus cuerpos, mientras se lanzaban al mismo tiempo – colisionando – sus bocas una sobre la otra. En algún lugar en el medio, la puerta se cerró y la camisa de Peeta fue arrancada.

Sosteniendo la nuca de ella, el beso de Peeta explotó como balas contra los labios de Katniss. Antes de darse cuenta, él la levantó del suelo y presionó contra la pared. Colocando sus brazos sobre su cabeza, él apretó sus muñecas con una mano mientras ella envolvía sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Con su duro y rígido cuerpo presionando contra el de ella durante su acalorado beso, la mano libre de Peeta cayó a su muslo, deslizando su vestido por encima de su cintura. El aire siseó con el sonido de sus bragas siendo arrancadas de su cuerpo. Con anticipación, su centro húmedo se oprimió fuerte contra el material refinado de sus pantalones. Mientras un deseo profundo comenzó abrirse camino en Katniss, ella alejó sus muñecas de su agarre y comenzó febrilmente a desabrochar su cinturón.

– No podía irme con el taxi, Peeta. Dios, no podía, – gimió contra su boca.

El sentimiento de querer, el sentimiento de necesidad y el sentimiento de pertenecer juntos era algo que no podía ignorar más. No lo quería pasar más por alto. Él era todo lo que ella anhelaba y deseaba, y lo único que temía era que no sería capaz de tener suficiente de él.

– Iba a por ti, – gruñó él, deslizando su lengua a través de su mandíbula –. No iba a dejarte ir esta vez.

Agachándose, Katniss deslizó su mano por debajo de sus bóxers, arrastrándola sobre su gruesa y larga longitud. Ella comenzó a acariciarlo, sus sentidos disfrutaron de la sensación de su nacarado líquido contra su pulgar rodeando su punta. Un profundo gemido desigual brotó de la garganta de Peeta mientras ella lo acariciaba de nuevo, liberando su eje de su reclusión. Los labios de él se movieron de su boca a su oído y a su garganta, mordiendo y chupando, mientras ella lo bombeaba con su mano.

– Necesito sentirte dentro de mí en este momento, Peeta, por favor.

– Tengo que conseguir un condón, – gimió contra su boca.

– Estoy tomando la píldora, – ella respiró, el sudor brillando en su cuello.

Eso es todo lo que necesitaba oír antes de levantarla sólo para tirar de ella hacia abajo sobre él. Empujándose en su interior caliente y húmedo, la cabeza de Katniss cayó hacia atrás contra la pared, sin poder creer lo increíble que él se sentía.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro contundente mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Arqueando la espalda, él la penetró de nuevo, enterrándose por completo hasta la empuñadura. Su lengua arrastrándose dentro y fuera, Peeta gimió cuando ella apretó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y sus manos se enredaron en su cabello. A pesar que su espalda se irritaba contra la pared con cada embestida, la sensación del placentero ardor de su circunferencia, alejaba cualquier dolor que debió haber sentido.

Peeta se retiró y ambos se miraron a los ojos, consumiendo las emociones en el aire. Sus pechos subían y bajaban con cada respiración poco profunda que tomaban. Mientras las ondas de placer sacudían el cuerpo de Katniss, Peeta estampó su boca sobre la de ella, continuando la exploración de su lengua mientras la llevaba a su habitación.

Un pequeño gemido de dolor escapó de sus labios cuando él la puso de pie. Katniss estaba delante de él, su cuerpo temblando de pies a cabeza mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Sin vacilación, se quitó sus bóxers y calcetines, su depredadora mirada caliente se centró en sus temblorosos labios.

Los ojos de Katniss viajaron desde su hermoso rostro, moviéndose más bajo para disfrutar de la deliciosa visión de su tenso abdomen, la V la llevó directamente a la respuesta tan esperada de dónde terminaba su tatuaje. Era magníficamente hermoso. Directamente desde su caja torácica izquierda, serpenteaba su camino hacia abajo, curvándose sobre su cadera antes de sumergirse aún más bajo.

Mientras los ojos de Katniss siguieron su progresión, admiró la elaborada tinta negra dando vueltas hacia abajo alrededor de su muslo, la cola del dragón envolviéndose alrededor y alrededor. Se imaginó sus dedos o incluso su lengua persiguiendo el mismo camino esta noche.

– No hay hombre sobre la tierra que no quisiera ser yo en este momento, – dijo, ahuecando su rostro mientras arrastraba el pulgar por sus labios. Como un animal salvaje acechando a su presa, poco a poco se movió a su alrededor, pasándole los labios sobre su hombro y luego deslizando la lengua por su cuello –. Tu mente y tu cuerpo nunca olvidarán las cosas que voy a hacerte esta noche. Cada... Simple... Centímetro de tu cuerpo me va a sentir.

Olvidándose de su toque burlón, sus palabras sólo hacían que Katniss se sintiera como si estuviera a punto de explotar.

– Oh Dios mío, –susurró.

– Sí, – dijo Peeta con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

Lentamente, continuó rodeando y tentando el cuerpo de Katniss con besos suaves, para finalmente pararse detrás de ella. Con su aliento caliente y cálido, le besó la oreja. Sus pestañas revoloteando para cerrarse, sintiendo el placer surcar a través de su cuerpo con cada suave roce de sus labios. Peeta abrió lentamente la cremallera de su vestido de terciopelo, viéndolo deslizarse hasta el suelo y formar un charco en torno a sus tacones.

– Sal, – susurró en su cuello, desenganchándole los pasadores de diamantes que sostenían su cabello.

Su cabello cayó en cascada sobre sus hombros y sobre sus pechos. Tratando de respirar, ella se alejó de su vestido mientras un mayor nivel de deseo sexual comenzaba a marcarse sobre su piel. Aún de pie detrás de ella, con una mano, los dedos de Peeta le desabrocharon el sujetador sin tirantes, mientras que la otra flotaba en torno a la parte delantera de su estómago. Enterrando su cara en la curva de su cuello, Peeta suavemente cogió la parte posterior de su muslo y levantó su pierna a la cama. Un gemido escapó de los labios de Katniss mientras él deslizaba sus dedos profundamente en su interior. Un placer ardiente atravesó cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo. Levantando sus brazos detrás de ella, le clavó los dedos en su cabello, arañando y agarrándolo tan fuerte como pudo.

Envolviendo su barbilla, Peeta inclinó el rostro de ella hacia un lado lo suficiente para aplastar su boca sobre la suya, gimiendo mientras su lengua se movía dentro y fuera. Una mano, trabajaba más profundo dentro de su humedad, la otra acariciaba todo su pecho, rodando su pezón endurecido entre los dedos. Un escalofrío caliente onduló en el estómago de Katniss, hormigueando su camino a través de todo su sistema.

Jadeando con rapidez, Katniss tiró de los humedecidos dedos de Peeta a su boca, chupando y arremolinando su lengua sobre ellos. Antes que ella volviera a respirar, Peeta le dio la vuelta y estampó sus labios contra los suyos.

– Me deshaces jodidamente cuando haces eso, – gimió, su voz era áspera y ronca ahora.

Su corazón corría, ella hundió sus dedos en su cabello.

– Bien, ahora deshazme a mí, – gimió, su cuerpo estaba caliente y lleno de necesidad.

– Oh, lo voy a hacer. – Él rozó sus labios sobre su clavícula –. Ahora tumba ese hermoso cuerpo sobre la cama, pero mantén los muslos en alto y los tacones puestos, – ordenó.

Sus palabras enviaron escalofríos directamente a lo largo de su columna vertebral. No podía hacer nada más que simplemente cumplir con lo que le había ordenado. Las frías sábanas de seda se deslizaron contra su cuerpo caliente mientras ella misma se subía a lo largo de la cama de gran tamaño. Sólo tomó unos pocos pasos, y él estaba de pie ante ella, tan cerca que podía sentir el calor y el deseo que emanaban de sus poros. El corazón de Katniss se aceleró cuando sintió su mirada caliente sobre su cuerpo desnudo, sus ojos devoraban cada centímetro que fue expuesto a él.

Con sus ojos azules penetrando los de ella, Peeta lentamente se dejó caer de rodillas, tirando de su cuerpo al borde de la cama. Abrió sus muslos y dispuso sus piernas sobre sus hombros hasta que nada estuvo oculto. Él se deleitó por el sonido de su gemido antes que hiciera contacto con su piel. Acariciándole con una mano su estómago, levantó su pie, aún con sus tacones altos, y besó su tobillo a través de su media.

– Dime cuánto quieres que te saboree, – susurró, lamiendo lentamente su camino hasta la pantorrilla mientras un único dedo suavemente rodeaba su abertura húmeda. Estaba empapada de deseo por él, y era lo único que podía hacer para controlarse a sí mismo.

– Oh, Dios mío, Peeta, por favor, – rogó, levantando sus caderas y apretando sus pechos.

Abriendo aún más sus piernas, él exhaló un último aliento caliente contra su humedad antes que su lengua lamiera lentamente contra su clítoris. Deslizando sus dedos dentro, lamió con facilidad los dulces jugos de su cuerpo como si sus labios estuvieran saboreando un helado en un día caluroso de verano. Y por Dios, eran los jugos más dulces para deslizar su lengua. Lamió más profundo y excavó con su lengua dentro de ella, chupando su humedad con el temor de que nunca llegaría a experimentarlo de nuevo. Miel... era pura maldita miel. Peeta daría todo lo que había adquirido para saborearla, oler, sentir y explorar cada centímetro de ella tan íntimamente cada día por el resto de su vida.

– Sabes tan jodidamente bien, – respiró, empujando sus dedos más profundo dentro de ella.

El aliento de Katniss comenzó a sonar a través del aire, su cuerpo se arqueaba y temblaba contra su boca, y eso sólo hizo a Peeta más hambriento. Su pene estaba caliente y duro, cada centímetro de él se esforzaba para estar dentro de ella con cada gemido disipado de sus pulmones. Cada vez que ella gritaba su nombre y tiraba de su cabello, sintió temblar su cuerpo con una anticipación que nunca había conocido. Era todo lo que podía hacer para no explotar sin siquiera estar dentro de ella. Cuando la sintió cerca del borde, redujo la caricia de su lengua, trayéndola de regreso a la tierra, para comenzar todo de nuevo, una y otra vez, hasta que supo que no podía aguantar más. Cuando sus piernas se estremecieron y temblaron por las olas del clímax, él se aferró a sus caderas, empujándola con más fuerza contra su golosa boca. Como ella gritaba su nombre otra vez, él mordió, chupó, y tiró de su hinchada carne aterciopelada entre sus dientes.

Antes de que pudiera volver a bajar de las alturas del éxtasis donde él la llevó, lamió lentamente círculos lánguidos sobre su cuerpo.

Pausando sobre su estómago, la miró a los ojos, su rostro estaba enrojecido y su respiración dificultosa.

– Dios, eres tan hermosa, – gimió, deslizándose por su cuerpo. Enterró la cara contra uno de sus pechos, su lengua arremolinó y chupó en torno a su tenso pico. Él cogió la parte posterior de su rodilla, y enganchó su pierna alrededor de su cintura.

El aliento de Katniss se cortó mientras él se cernía sobre ella, sin dejar de probar con su lengua la curva de su pezón. Cada contacto era pausado. Cada movimiento rápido pretendía provocar una reacción de ella. Y ella reaccionó. Sus gemidos se hicieron eco a través de la habitación, su respiración pesada perforaba incluso a sus propios oídos. Su lengua, que giraba alrededor de su pecho, pellizcando suavemente aquí y allá, causaba que su cuerpo se sacudiera hacia su endemoniada boca.

Katniss no pudo tomar suficiente aire cuando él finalmente se hundió dentro de ella. Lazos de llamas lamieron y vibraron su camino a través de su centro. Cada, denso, largo y duro empuje de él se sentía mágico. Porque ningún hombre – ni siquiera Gale – hacia que su cuerpo se sintiera de la forma que Peeta lo hacía.

Por un latido, ambos se ahogaron en el momento en que se miraron a los ojos, emociones sin nombre se arremolinaban en el aire. Fue entonces cuando Katniss sintió a Peeta reclamándola –tácito y silencioso. Ella había perdido su cuerpo, ahora se definía únicamente por el de él.

Gimiendo, Peeta se empujó más profundo, y Katniss exhaló con fuerza, empujando su boca a la de ella. Él deslizó su lengua dentro y fuera, hundiendo las manos en su cabello mientras su respiración se aceleraba a partir de las sensaciones que se derramaban a través de ellos.

– Te gusta la forma de tu sabor en mi lengua, ¿no? – Preguntó, su respiración era áspera y desigual.

Jadeando, sus uñas se clavaron en su espalda mientras lo besaba más fuerte.

– Sí.

– Tu cuerpo fue hecho para el mío. – Deslizó su lengua hasta la mandíbula, sus manos sosteniendo la parte posterior de la cabeza de ella –. Cada maldito centímetro de ti fue hecho para el mío.

Besándola, Peeta acarició con sus manos su cabello mientras Katniss hundía la cabeza en la almohada, levantando sus caderas para encontrarse con sus embestidas. Sus cuerpos se movían juntos en sincronía como si fueran componentes ideales hechos el uno para el otro, ambos retorciéndose bajo el baño de calor y necesidad. A pesar de que cada centímetro de su cuerpo estaba cubierto de músculo, su abrazo era suave y gentil. No hizo nada rápido y nada duro. Sus medidos y pacientes movimientos mostraron control mientras él se tomaba su tiempo disfrutando del momento, adorando cada centímetro del cuerpo de Katniss.

A medida que sus respiraciones se mezclaban y bailaban, sus bocas jugaban una sobre la otra y sus manos susurraban a través del cuerpo del otro. Acelerando el paso, Peeta ahuecó su pecho, llenando sus manos con su suavidad, mientras sus oídos apreciaban cada gemido que salía de los labios de ella.

Peeta bajó los labios hasta el hueco de su cuello.

– Eres mi debilidad, Katniss, – gimió, lentamente deslizando su lengua contra su cuello –. Una debilidad tan dulce.

Metiendo los dedos en su cabello, Katniss tiró de él a su boca mientras se enterraba profundamente dentro de su calor. Peeta sintió su orgasmo venir como ella cogía sus bíceps, clavándole las uñas en su carne mientras su resbaladiza vagina se apretaba a su alrededor como una prensa.

Llevando un brazo debajo de su espalda, la atrajo contra su pecho mientras sus dedos se anudaban en el cabello de ella.

– Córrete para mí, Katniss, – gimió, barriendo su lengua por la boca. Sus músculos se estremecieron con la restricción de mantenerse por su cuenta.

Tan pronto como sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a desmoronarse bajo el suyo, él se dejó ir con ella. Sus cuerpos entrelazados en absoluto placer orgásmico mientras se estrechaban, se sacudían y temblaban en los brazos del otro. El sudor contra el sudor y el alma contra el alma, se elevaron y cayeron juntos, cada uno preguntándose si alguna vez serían capaces de llegar abajo.

Cuando sus respiraciones y cuerpos se ralentizaron, Peeta la miró a los ojos. Movió con suavidad el cabello de su rostro, todavía atemorizado que ella estuviera allí debajo de él. Se tomó su tiempo besándola apasionadamente, su lengua agradeciéndole a su boca, a su cuello y a sus hombros.

Cuando miró hacia él, las manos de Katniss lo adoraron lentamente, sus dedos alisando su cabello, acariciando su rostro cincelado, y finalmente trazando su boca.

Peeta nunca antes se había sentido tan conectado con alguien en su vida. Dejando que ella lo completara, sintiendo que lo hizo íntegro, tenía que hacerle saber eso.

– Te amo, Katniss, – susurró sobre sus labios –. Creo que te he amado desde el segundo que puse mis ojos en ti.

Él alejó la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, y Katniss fue a hablar, pero él puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

– No espero que lo digas. Sólo necesito que sepas que no era sólo sexo para mí. – Puso otro beso suave a lo largo de su mandíbula –. Lo quiero todo, Katniss. Quiero pasar mis noches de la mano contigo, – susurró las palabras a su oído –. Quiero enviar mensajes de texto durante todo el día. – Él la besó en la sien y le acarició la mejilla –. Quiero las risas y los besos en la frente. – Él corrió suavemente sus labios sobre su frente –. Quiero las citas nocturnas, ver películas, y hacer el desayuno. – Él pasó las manos por su cabello, sus dientes tirando suavemente de su labio inferior –. Quiero los viajes nocturnos, observar la puesta del sol, las peleas, los gritos y el llanto. – Aún besándola, sonrió contra su boca –. Sé que definitivamente voy a querer el sexo de reconciliación que viene después de todos los gritos y el llanto. Quiero lo bueno, lo malo, y el término medio. Todo eso es lo que nos va a hacer increíble juntos.

Aunque le resultaba difícil de tragar, no pasó mucho tiempo para que ella respondiera porque no había que adivinarlo en su mente. Katniss sabía claramente en las profundidades de su alma, a través de cada fibra de su ser, que también lo amaba. Su toque, las emociones sangrando detrás de sus palabras, y la sinceridad en sus ojos arrojaron cualquier temor de él –de ellos– lejos.

Mirando a su hermoso rostro, ella le echó las manos al cuello, derramando lágrimas de sus ojos.

– Yo también te amo, Peeta. – Inclinándose hacia arriba, suavemente lo besó en los labios, podía sentir el impacto moviéndose a través de él. Ella le dio un beso más profundo intentando aliviar ese impacto. Funcionó porque sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse –. Quiero todas esas mismas cosas... y las necesito contigo. Quiero hacerte feliz.

Apoyando la frente contra la de ella, le tomó la barbilla con la mano y rozó la yema del pulgar por sus labios.

– De ninguna manera no podrías hacerme feliz. Es imposible.

Peeta rodó hacia un lado, llevando a Katniss con él. Con eso, hicieron el amor, implacable y dulce, a través de la noche hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Como pudieron ver, Everllak de principio a fin. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Ya saben, si les gusto, déjenme un review!**

**Gracias por leer, por marcar como favorita, seguir y sobre todo por tomarse esos minutos para comentar la historia, sus comentarios son mi combustible…**

**Adelanto: **

- Si crees que voy a salir en público con esto, te equivocas.

Él arqueó una ceja perfecta.

– ¿Quién dijo que estamos dejando mi casa hoy?

– Hmm, ¿no lo estamos?

– No, no lo estamos. Te tomo de rehén aquí, – respondió, su era voz baja, mientras se inclinaba para besarla –. El equipo es puramente para mi propio entretenimiento personal.

**Nos leemos**


	16. Chapter 16C

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Collide" y la segunda parte "Pulse" y ambas son de Gail McHugh. Yo solo las adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Hola chicas, como dije en la otra historia, les dejo el capi de hoy, mañana responderé reviews. **

**Nos leemos abajo**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 16**

**Abriendo Las Puertas**

La brillante luz del sol derramándose a través de las cortinas de la ventana despertó a Katniss de una de las mejores noches de sueño que había experimentado en meses. Con un largo y lento estirón y una sonrisa en su rostro, empujó la montaña de mantas enredadas alrededor de su pecho, se sentó y se apoyó contra la cabecera. Sus ojos recorrieron la extensa habitación de Peeta. El sonido de la ducha corriendo en el cuarto de baño se hizo eco a través de sus oídos mientras sus sentidos se sumergían en lo increíble e impresionante que su cuerpo se sentía.

Normalmente, nunca fue una de preocuparse por el aspecto que tenía al salir el sol, sin embargo, esta mañana era diferente –muy diferente. Sabiendo que ella debía tener el cabello como un nido de ratas y su rostro tenia definitivamente el maquillaje corrido de la noche anterior, rápidamente se deslizó de la cama, arrastrando las mantas junto a ella, intentando estudiar su reflejo en el espejo.

Cuando sus pies descalzos tocaron el suelo frío de mármol, también lo hicieron con algo más. Mirando hacia abajo, se encontró con una gran caja con un lazo rojo atado alrededor. Lo recogió y se sentó de nuevo en la cama. Era dirigido a ella, bueno, no a ella, sino a Molly.

– Tan sabelotodo, – se rió.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, empezó a abrirlo, sólo para ver un movimiento en su visión periférica. Levantando la mirada hacia su fuente, fue recompensada por la vista de Peeta saliendo del cuarto de baño con una toalla de algodón blanco envuelta alrededor de su cintura. Tragando saliva, Katniss apretó las mantas alrededor de su pecho y se deslizó hacia atrás contra la cabecera. Pasándose la mano por su cabello humedecido, Peeta le sonrió desde el otro lado de la habitación, sus tendones ondularon en su abdomen mientras se estiraba.

Tímidamente devolviéndole la sonrisa, Katniss lo observó ante sus ojos. Era magnífico para decir lo menos. Ella no pudo evitar que sus ojos vagaran sobre él, era simplemente imposible no hacerlo. Era guapo, no sólo su increíble estatura sino también su rostro. Esa fuerte mandíbula angular que complementaba sus altos pómulos y la ligera barba en su barbilla sólo añadía más a su masculinidad, y añadió más a su acelerada respiración.

Y. Dios. Bendiga. Ese. Tattoo.

– Encontraste tu regalo, – dijo, sonriendo.

Katniss arqueó una ceja y sonrió.

– Bueno, me encontré con un regalo para Molly. Pero sí, me encontré con un regalo.

Riéndose, él caminó hacia la cama y se sentó a su lado.

– Si no recuerdo mal, tú eres la que me dijo que nunca te dejaría vivir sin molestarte con eso, así que estoy cumpliendo mi parte del trato. – Sacudiendo la cabeza, ella juguetonamente golpeó su brazo. Él se rió y lentamente le colocó su cabello detrás de la oreja –.Mmm, sabía que te despertabas bonita.

Mordiéndose el labio, visiblemente avergonzada, ella apartó la mirada de él.

Hipnotizado por la mirada en sus ojos, Peeta se sintió cautivado por el hecho de que claramente no se daba cuenta de lo hermosa que era. Sus labios con la tonalidad de un vino tinto profundo, sus atractivos ojos grises y las sutiles curvas de su cuerpo, todo atormentaba sus sentidos. Mirándola, el corazón le latía como un devoto, mientras sus ojos trazaban cada centímetro de su rostro. No era sólo su belleza física. Era todo lo de ella, hasta el olor de su carne, las cosas que haría sólo para obtener su aroma. Ella le dio calor toda la noche como un suéter un día de otoño, y no había nada que él no estuviera dispuesto a sacrificar a fin de mantenerla para él mismo. Sus largos e interminables pensamientos y fantasías de este mismo momento – cuando iba a compartir con ella sus deseos y ella haría lo mismo, confiando tan sólo como los amantes podrían – se desarrollaron con tanta vitalidad mientras ella llevaba su mirada hacia la suya.

Drogado.

Peeta se sentía completamente y jodidamente drogado. Ninguna cantidad de dinero podía comprar este sentimiento, y lo sabía.

Colocando su mano debajo de su barbilla, la miró fijamente a los ojos.

– Te ves hermosa, – susurró, gentilmente persuadiendo su rostro hacia el suyo.

Lentamente, rozó sus labios sobre los de ella, suave, apasionado y gentil. Los dedos de Katniss instantáneamente se hundieron en su cabello, tirando con la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo gemir en su boca. Se sentaron allí besándose como dos adolescentes en una cita, ambos satisfechos con eso... nada más... sólo besándose.

Después de unos minutos de deleitarse con el sabor a menta de sus labios, Katniss se apartó. Peeta la miró, sus ojos básicamente le hacían el amor en el proceso.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó, con una sonrisa de niño inclinando las comisuras de su boca.

– Yo, eh... necesitaría cepillar mis dientes, – dijo ella, apretando las mantas contra su pecho.

Dejando escapar una risa ligera, él cogió el regalo sin abrir y se lo entregó. Puso otro suculento beso sobre sus labios.

– Sabes delicioso para mí, pero toma. Ábrelo.

Ella sonrió.

– Esta es una caja bastante grande para un cepillo de dientes.

Él se rió y le acarició con los nudillos a lo largo de su mandíbula.

– Lo es, ¿no es así?

Con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa, ella lo miró con recelo.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó.

– ¿Cuándo tuviste tiempo para salir y comprarme algo?

– Bueno, dormilona, es que no es tan temprano, – dijo, señalando un reloj mostrando que eran casi las once de la mañana –. Pero, para responder a tu pregunta, tuve a mi asistente corriendo a recoger algunas cosas para ti de una lista que le di.

– Ah, tu asistente.

– Sí, mi asistente, – dijo riendo –. Pero estaría dispuesto a sustituirla por esta impresionante morena que está sentada en mi cama ahora mismo.

– Oh, me contratas como tu asistente, ¿eh?

– Sin dudarlo, – susurró él, las palabras pronunciadas en el pliegue de su cuello mientras rozaba los dientes por su hombro. El cuerpo de Katniss casi se afloja bajo su tacto –. Sin embargo, no estoy muy seguro si tendríamos mucho trabajo que hacer.

– Alejándose, sonrió –. Ahora abre tu regalo.

Con una mano sosteniendo las mantas contra su pecho, Katniss trató de abrir la caja con la otra. Peeta se rió, dándose cuenta de que estaba tratando de mantener su cuerpo desnudo cubierto. Lo encontró increíblemente lindo y sexy al mismo tiempo.

Sin decir una palabra, él sonrió y la ayudó.

Al abrirla, se encontró con dos cajas de tamaño medio y una caja delgada.

Con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, Peeta abrió una de las cajas medianas para ella, sacando y sosteniendo una camiseta con capucha de los Yankees de Nueva York y unos pantalones de chándal.

– Lo has perdido por completo, – se rió, quitándoselos de las manos. Ella negó con la cabeza y trató de darle una mirada de desaprobación, pero estaba interiormente aprobando demasiado su lindo gesto de intentar convertirla en una fanática –. Si crees que voy a salir en público con esto, te equivocas.

Él arqueó una ceja perfecta.

– ¿Quién dijo que estamos dejando mi casa hoy?

– Hmm, ¿no lo estamos?

– No, no lo estamos. Te tomo de rehén aquí, – respondió, su era voz baja, mientras se inclinaba para besarla –. El equipo es puramente para mi propio entretenimiento personal.

– Suena interesante, – respondió ella, y le devolvió el beso –. Y ¿qué es lo que has planeado para nosotros hoy?

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, sonrió.

– Pensé que podríamos pedir comida, todo el día.

– Uh huh, la comida es una necesidad, – medio gimió mientras el continuaba con la caricia de su boca sobre la de ella.

– Dormir un poco, ya que nos quedamos despiertos hasta muy tarde.

– Sí, lo necesitamos para mantener nuestra fuerza. – Pasó su mano por el cuello de él.

Todavía besándola, le levantó el otro brazo y lo colocó alrededor de su cuello, la manta cayó de su pecho.

– Ponerse cómodos en mi sofá y ver películas de terror.

– Me gustan las películas de miedo, – dijo ella, masajeándole con los dedos su cabello, mientras el calor sexual latía en su sistema.

Atrapando su labio inferior entre los dientes, arrastro lentamente sus manos sobre sus pechos ahora expuestos. Sonrió cuando ella gimió, amando la forma en que ella le respondía.

– En medio de toda la comida y ver la película, me gustaría volver a representar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior acto por acto. – La atrajo a su regazo, su pelo cayendo sobre sus hombros mientras el beso se profundizaba –. Una... y otra... y otra vez, – agregó.

Casi al mismo tiempo que Katniss comenzó a quitar la barrera molesta de la toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura, su teléfono sonó. Peeta no mostró intenciones de contestar la llamada.

Con la respiración acelerada, Katniss se apartó y lo miró.

– Usted realmente debe responder a eso, señor Mellark.

Él enredó los dedos en el cabello de ella y la guió de vuelta a su boca.

– De ninguna manera, – gimió mientras la recostaba contra la cabecera, su beso cada vez más duro –. Sea quien sea puede esperar.

– Uh, uh, uh. – Ella se retiró de nuevo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. A pesar de que tuvo enormes esfuerzos, pensó que había jugado un pequeño juego, uno del que él pensaba que era el maestro –. Podría ser tu madre.

Él se pasó la palma de la mano por la cara y dejó escapar otro gemido. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa sensual.

– Me estás matando, Katniss, literalmente me estás matando.

Ella sonrió, deleitándose por el hecho de que podía hacer a un hombre tan poderoso desmoronarse. Rodando fuera de él, se echó a reír.

– ¿Hmm, quién está rogando ahora?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, sacó las piernas por el lado de la cama y se echó a reír.

– Oh, vas a pagar por eso, lo prometo.

Mientras lo escuchaba hablar con quien estaba en el otro extremo, ella sonrió y le pasó los dedos por su espalda, con la esperanza de que cumpliría bien con su amenaza.

– ¿No puede esperar? – preguntó al que llamaba. Katniss se sentó en sus rodillas y lo besó ligeramente a lo largo de sus hombros. Amando lo que sentía, Peeta rodó su cuello hacia un lado, invitándola a su boca. Ella sonrió y lo besó durante unos segundos antes de volver a hablar. – Está bien, dame un minuto, – le gruñó a su celular. Cubriéndolo con sus manos, se volvió hacia ella –. Es Haymitch. Necesito revisar algunas cosas con él de alguna mierda del trabajo. Puede que tarde un rato.

Katniss asintió.

Él le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de su mano, acariciando la curva de su barbilla. Fijando sus labios sobre los de ella, la besó tiernamente.

– Abre el resto de tus regalos, toma una ducha, y voy a hacernos el desayuno cuando haya terminado de hablar con él.

De nuevo asintió, sus ojos lo siguieron mientras hacía su camino para salir de la habitación. Tratando de dominar sus acalorados sentidos, respiró hondo y empezó a ir por el resto de los artículos. Junto con un par de zapatillas de deporte Nike rosadas y grises, también encontró lo necesario para que pudiera tomar una ducha. Desde el shampoo hasta un conjunto de gel de baño y maquinillas de afeitar, parecía haber cubierto todas las bases. También había una botella de perfume de Jimmy Choo.

Katniss pensó que debió haber hablado con Johana, porque ése era su perfume favorito. Al abrir la caja más pequeña, sonrió cuando se encontró con un par de bragas de encaje negro y un sujetador a juego.

Después de reunir todo, Katniss se deslizó de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, donde se entregó a una relajante ducha caliente. Aunque su cuerpo se sentía físicamente cómodo en completa dicha, sus pensamientos eran todo lo contrario.

Abrumada, habría sido una subestimación. Tenía muchas cosas que sabía que tenía que enfrentar cuando Gale regresara. Francamente, le aterrorizaba hasta los huesos. Pensó las cosas que ella le diría. Sin embargo, todavía no podía alejar la sensación que de alguna manera todo el escenario estaba a punto de estallar en llamas, quemando a Peeta, a Gale y a ella en el proceso. Al salir de la ducha, cogió una toalla del estante y trató de alejar los pensamientos negativos y purulentos que estaban tomando residencia en su cabeza.

Una vez vestida con su menos–que–atrayente traje de los Yankees, se dirigió a la sala, sus ojos barriendo sobre el collage de fotos en blanco y negro de Peeta, la mayoría eran enormes en tamaño. A diferencia de la vez anterior, cuando estuvo allí, en esta ocasión realmente las estudió. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que cada cuadro colgado en la pared era un edificio o estructura famosa de algún tipo.

Reconoció a uno como el Panteón, ubicado en Roma. Otro era un retrato francés del Palacio de Versalles. Sus ojos recorrieron el Taj Mahal, la Torre Eiffel y el Arco Gateway. Se preguntó si se trataba de lugares que Peeta ya había visitado o si estaban en su lista de lugares para ver.

Con ese pensamiento, siguió la voz del hombre que ella quería conocer más. Lo encontró en su oficina, sentado en un escritorio de caoba con el horizonte de Manhattan, justo más allá de la ventana de piso a techo y detrás de él. Aunque las estructuras de la ciudad más poderosa del mundo se alzaban sobre su cuerpo, para sus ojos, parecía un rey sentado en su trono.

Y ahora ése rey era suyo.

Con la mirada baja, en su ordenador portátil, aún en modo de negocios con su receptor Bluetooth en la oreja, Peeta no se dio cuenta que ella lo observa mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta. Para su decepción, él ya se había vestido. Sin embargo, tan informal y relajado como parecía en un par de pantalones negros, un camiseta blanca de cuello en V y gafas de lectura, en ese momento se sintió atraída por él. En silencio, se movió al otro lado de la habitación, salvando las distancias. No fue hasta que estuvo dentro de la longitud de un brazo de él que su cabeza se levantó y una contagiosa sonrisa se esparció sobre su rostro.

Él sostuvo su dedo hacia arriba, indicándole un minuto más, pero ella no quería esperar. No. Por el contrario, se encontró lentamente bajando los pantalones de su cuerpo, su mirada decidida en la de él.

Hoy, ella era la cazadora... y Peeta era su presa.

Lo vio tragar, moviendo su nuez de Adán, mientras se recostaba en su silla de cuero, cruzando los brazos. Su sonrisa se amplió aún más. Mantuvo su voz fría y monótona, continuando su conversación como si no estuviera afectado por su striptease, pero su reacción física elevándose a través de sus pantalones le dijo otra historia.

Posicionándose directamente frente a él, ella plantó su pie en su silla entre las piernas.

Una sonrisa lasciva inclinó las comisuras de su boca mientras ella se elevaba, lento como una serpiente, y deslizaba su cuerpo a la parte superior de su escritorio. Con la cabeza de él a la misma altura que su estómago, rodó hacia adelante en su asiento, sus manos cogiéndola de la cintura mientras la miraba.

Chupándose el labio inferior, él sonrió y sacudió la cabeza como si le advirtiera de las cosas maravillosas por venir.

– Haymitch, no es un buen movimiento, – dijo. Luego se detuvo un momento y escuchó, sin apartar los ojos de Katniss. Una oleada de calor recorrió su cuerpo mientras sus manos la tomaban de la cintura con más fuerza, mientras que las yemas de sus pulgares dibujaban lentos círculos contra su sensible estómago.

Ella no tuvo piedad en sus acciones tampoco ya que provocativamente se sacó su camiseta y su pie descalzo con cuidado se deslizó contra su entrepierna.

La insinuante mirada en sus ojos casi hunde a Peeta justo allí.

Si Katniss no se equivocaba, un leve gemido retumbó en el fondo de su garganta, y juró que fue el sonido más erótico que alguna vez había escuchado. Su conciencia por él estaba convirtiéndose físicamente dolorosa como la carne entre sus piernas se apretaban brutalmente. Con eso, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y con seducción pasó las manos por el encaje negro de su sostén, amasando con los dedos sus pechos, con la esperanza de cortar su conversación.

– Bien, lo entiendo, pero esa cuenta está a meses de estar activa, así que no es algo que me preocupa en este momento, – dijo, con su voz quebrada ligeramente –. Mira, me tengo que ir. Voy a hablar contigo sobre esto más tarde, – finalizó, tirando fuera el auricular y lo arrojándolo sobre su escritorio.

Bingo...

Se fue a quitarse las gafas, pero Katniss lo cogió por la muñeca, deteniendo sus movimientos.

– No, mantenlas puestas, – gruñó ella con su mirada barriendo su rostro –. Te ves sexy en ellas.

Usando una sonrisa infantil, inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y la miró.

– ¿Me veo sexy con gafas? – preguntó, con sus manos abriéndole las piernas de par en par.

Asintió con la cabeza, dejando escapar un suspiro mientras sus manos se deslizaron contra la fría superficie del escritorio.

– Mmm, yo no sé nada de eso, – comentó en voz baja. Él movió con cuidado sus bragas a un lado y deslizó un dedo dentro de ella. Lo sacó, lamió los jugos de ella, y luego empujó suavemente dos de nuevo.

– Peeta, sí... por favor, no te detengas, – gimió, su espalda inclinándose bajo el asalto mientras sus caderas rodaban sin pudor contra el empuje de sus dedos.

Mientras los dedos de una de sus manos trabajaban en su interior, la otra arrancó y rompió las bragas de su cuerpo.

– Joder, estás tan empapada, – susurró entre dientes mientras rápidamente se levantaba de su silla. Con su mano libre, se quitó la ropa mientras que con la otra continuó empujando dentro y fuera de ella. Su ritmo era constante y sin prisas mientras su pulgar rodeaba su sensible clítoris. El sexo de Katniss se agitó con impaciencia alrededor de las caricias de sus dedos, sus nudillos estaban blancos por apretar los bordes del escritorio –. Yo te hago esto, Katniss. Yo hago que tu cuerpo responda así.

Un gemido dejó sus labios y tomó su pene, deslizando su mano por su longitud, desde la raíz hasta la punta. Lo ayudó a guiarlo a través de sus pliegues saturados, y cuando él estuvo finalmente ajustado en su interior, ella aspiró cuando él deliciosamente la estiró. Después de levantar su camiseta por la cabeza, ella se desabrochó el sujetador y lo tiró a un lado.

– Ah, Cristo, estás tan jodidamente apretada, – espetó con sus resplandecientes e intensos ojos azules mientras la miraba –. Amo la manera que te sientes a mí alrededor.

Con sus manos tomando su cintura, la cabeza de Peeta cayó hacia atrás, dejando escapar un profundo gemido gutural. Su ritmo era rápido y fuerte, y a Katniss le encantaba. Su rostro enrojeció, su piel empañada por el sudor y su cuerpo se estremeció mientras él golpeaba en su interior, llevando el mensaje a casa repetidamente. Aferrándose a su cuello, ella tiró de él para besarlo, pero él se resistió.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Le preguntó, jadeando mientras él empujaba dentro de ella de nuevo, esta vez más lento pero con más fuerza –. Quiero besarte, Peeta.

Alejándose una fracción del camino, él la miró, con su boca curvada con malicia.

– Lo sé, pero no voy a dejar que me beses.

Con sus uñas clavándole los hombros, se inclinó de nuevo hacia delante, intentando atrapar su boca, pero él la estabilizó con su mano ahuecando la curva de su cuello. Él pasó su pulgar por los labios de ella mientras empujaba más profundo y ella jadeaba, arqueando la espalda. Su cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera a punto de arder en llamas.

– ¿Por qué no dejas que te bese? – Jadeó. Le quitó las gafas de su cara y las arrojó a un lado mientras las olas de placer la atravesaban.

Él sonrió, y con otro lento pero duro empuje, gimió.

– Quiero ver tu hermoso rostro todo el tiempo. Descubrir cómo te ves cuando estoy dentro de ti, cuando te corras por mí. – Movió sus caderas hacia delante, más duro y más profundo cuando sus manos tomaron sus muslos. Sus pliegues envolvían cada pulgada rígida de él, su cuerpo temblaba y se apretaba en torno al suyo –. Vas a dejar que te vea llegar, Katniss.

Encontrando su demanda terriblemente carnal, su mente se volvió loca por él, su feroz deseo quería darle lo que él quería. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció, y en cuestión de segundos, su núcleo se convulsionó con ondas de orgasmos rasgando a través de cada célula de su cuerpo. Se irradió hacia fuera hasta que estuvo temblando de pies a cabeza, sin sentido en su éxtasis.

Tan pronto como lo hizo, Peeta la tomó por la nuca y fijó su boca contra la suya. Él gruñó y el nombre de Katniss salió de sus labios mientras lamía un lado de su mandíbula.

Todavía golpeando en ella, Katniss sintió su cuerpo caer sobre el borde, destrozándose. Ella sintió su caliente líquido fluir en su interior mientras él gemía en su cuello, su cuerpo temblando con su propio clímax.

Como el olor del sexo llenaba el aire y una mezcla seductora de amor y feromonas corrían por cada terminación nerviosa de sus cuerpos, Peeta la levantó del escritorio y la llevó a la sala de estar. Arrastrándola hacia abajo con él, se derrumbaron en el sofá. Con los espasmos de éxtasis todavía corriendo a través de cada uno de sus músculos, Peeta cogió una manta, la arrojó sobre la piel desnuda de ambos y tiró de Katniss a su pecho.

– Eres increíble, – susurró, besándola en la frente.

Ella soltó un satisfecho suspiro y le sonrió.

Se abrazaron, ambos absorbiendo las réplicas mientras que sus respiraciones se tranquilizaban y se normalizaban. Peeta apartó los mechones de cabello húmedos del rostro de Katniss, sus dedos se deslizaron por los labios y por la curva de su mandíbula. Con los brazos, piernas y cuerpos entrelazados, ambos fueron a la deriva de un glorioso sueño, sin querer despertar de este sueño.

Con el sol sumergiéndose por debajo del horizonte, el único sonido en el ático que Peeta oía era la respiración poco profunda de Katniss durmiendo, mientras susurraba contra su pecho desnudo. Apartándole el cabello de su hombro, fue muy consciente de que los minutos que les quedaban juntos se iban desvaneciendo rápidamente.

Cerrando los ojos, Peeta la respiró, tratando de mantener el momento, pero sus pensamientos fueron consumidos por algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado.

Miedo.

Peeta no le temía a nada, y ahora se sentía superado por el miedo. Aunque Gale no regresaría hasta el martes, Peeta sabía que cuando lo hiciera las cosas podrían cambiar para él y para Katniss. Peeta no tenía ninguna duda en su corazón que ella lo amaba, había pasado las últimas veinticuatro horas probándolo. Sin embargo, no podía ignorar que todavía había una posibilidad de que pudiera cambiar de opinión sobre él una vez que Gale regresara. Observando su forma de dormir – acurrucada contra él – le besó la frente. Interiormente, rezó para que la mujer que le entregó más de lo que ella sabrá alguna vez, que llenó su vida vacía con su sola presencia, no sucumbiera bajo las suplicantes demandas de Gale.

Tratando de no despertarla, Peeta con cautela se deslizó del sofá y se trasladó a la cocina, donde sacó un menú para ordenar la cena. Como recordaba con tanta claridad su encuentro frente al restaurante de sushi, pensó que era una apuesta segura.

Después de haber hecho el pedido, Peeta fue sin hacer ningún ruido a su oficina para recoger su ropa desechada y la de Katniss. Se vistió, y cuando regresó al salón, encontró a Katniss despierta, mirando en su dirección. Ella le sonrió y estiró sus largos brazos mientras se levantó del sofá, arrastrando la manta con ella. Peeta miró a la mujer que ahora era dueña de su corazón hacer su camino hacia él, su respiración aumentaba instantáneamente cuanto más se acercaba. Con la manta bien envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo, Katniss se empujó de puntillas, cubrió con un brazo su cuello y comenzó a besarlo. Sonriendo, Peeta puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, sosteniéndola cerca mientras voluntariamente le correspondía, empapándose de su dulzura con su boca, su olor con su nariz y su contacto con su piel.

– Es casi de noche, – dijo ella, alejándose, sus ojos perezosos con el sueño –. No puedo creer que haya dormido tanto tiempo.

Una sonrisa de sabelotodo cruzó sus rasgos.

– Bueno, tú nos has mantenido muy activos... desde anoche.

– Y usted participó en cada momento de ello, Sr. Mellark, – dijo realista, riendo –.

Y si no me equivoco, has disfrutado cada segundo de ello también.

– Mmm, me atrapaste. Disfruté cada milisegundo de ello para decirte la verdad. – Ella se echó a reír y él llevó su mano para acariciarle la mandíbula y su pulgar le acarició la mejilla –. Me desperté yo mismo en realidad, – dijo, mostrando su sonrisa con hoyuelos –. ¿Tienes hambre, verdad? Es decir, teniendo en cuenta que dormimos durante el desayuno y el almuerzo, debes estarlo.

– Me muero de hambre.

– Pedí sushi. ¿Está bien?

– Perfecto, – respondió ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla –. Volveré enseguida. Voy a asearme y vestirme con el maravilloso atuendo de los Yankees que me has forzado a usar hoy.

Apoyado en el mostrador, se rió entre dientes y la observó mientras entraba al baño.

– Sabelotodo, – dijo en voz alta antes de cerrar la puerta.

Katniss se rió para sus adentros cuando lo escuchó reír ante su comentario, pero su sonrisa cayó pronto una vez que se vio en el espejo. Aunque su cuerpo pudo haber sido llevado a alturas extremas de éxtasis en las últimas horas, su desaliñado aspecto decía lo contrario. Con el pelo enmarañado, los labios hinchados por los frenéticos besos y los ojos que mostraban la falta de sueño de la noche anterior, decidió que una rápida ducha era lo correcto.

Después de terminar, se dio cuenta de que había olvidado traer ese equipo moderno de los Yankees al cuarto de baño. Envolviendo una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo mojado, ella abrió la puerta, sólo para encontrar a Peeta de pie con su ropa en sus manos. Asomó la cabeza, colgando el equipo frente a ella. Cada vez que trataba de agarrarlo, él tiraba su brazo hacia atrás, evitando que ella lo cogiera.

– ¿Puedes parar? – Rió, una vez más estirando el brazo por la ropa.

– ¿Tienes alguna idea del auto – control que estoy ejerciendo en este momento? – Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y sonrió –. Sin embargo, has tenido suerte. La comida ya está aquí, y no quiero que te mueras de hambre más de lo que ya estás, – se rió y le tendió la ropa –. Pero no hago promesas después de que hayamos terminado de comer.

– Suena divertido.

Se inclinó para darle un beso y se marchó, pero se detuvo en el pasillo y se volvió.

– Katniss.

– Peeta.

– No se te olvide, – dijo, sonriendo con picardía –. Mis impacientes manos arrancaron las bragas de ese bonito cuerpo tuyo, por lo que parece que irás sin ropa interior, muñeca.

– Peeta, – dijo con una sonrisa seductora.

– Katniss.

– He disfrutado cada milisegundo de ti rasgando las bragas de mi cuerpo.

Como Peeta trató de caminar de regreso al cuarto de baño, Katniss le cerró la puerta en la cara y cerró con llave.

– La comida se enfría, – ella gritó, tratando de contener la risa.

– Es sushi. Se supone que es frío. Y te voy a dar cinco minutos para que vengas aquí y te lo comas, – se quejó –. Si no es así, voy a tirar la puerta abajo y usted será lo que voy a tener para la cena, señorita Everdeen.

Riendo, lo escuchó alejarse y se encontró tratando de contener el repentino impulso de permitirle que la tenga como su plato principal. A pesar de su amenaza con una masiva atracción, se vistió, se secó el cabello y se dirigió hacia la sala.

Para su sorpresa – y muy a su gusto – él había apagado las luces en todo el piso, prendió la chimenea, y montó un picnic improvisado sobre una manta delante de las crepitantes llamas. Una vez más, se encontró observándolo sin que él lo supiera.

Desconcertada por todo lo relacionado con él, lo observó cómo les servía a ambos una copa de vino tinto, con el cuerpo relajado, sentado al estilo indio sobre la manta. Apoyada contra la pared, se cruzó de brazos y se preguntó cómo hubiese sido el último año de su vida si él hubiera sido quien visitó a Johana con Finnick en lugar de Gale. Sin embargo, en ese momento, una paradoja exasperante ocurrió dentro de sus pensamientos. Sin importar lo mal que su escenario con Gale terminó, Katniss nunca podría olvidar las cosas que él la había ayudado a pasar, y una parte de ella siempre lo amaría por eso. Sin embargo, su corazón ahora estaba en manos de Peeta. Él era su nuevo amor, un nuevo camino y el nuevo camino que quería seguir.

En un suspiro, se acercó a Peeta y se arrodilló a horcajadas sobre él. Él le sonrió mientras enroscó su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Ella se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en los labios, y cuando lo hizo, el calor que él resucitó en su cuerpo se hizo intensamente presente, pero al mismo tiempo, la culpa llenó su alma. Un poco de ello era culpa por Gale, pero más aún, culpa porque ella era la razón por la que Peeta estaba a punto de entrar a una catástrofe, teniendo en cuenta que habían abierto las puertas a algo que podría ser devastador para ambos. Lo único que podía hacer era rezar para que él fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar las turbulencias que se encontrarían una vez que Gale regresara.

– Te amo, Peeta, – susurró, su voz triste.

Alejándose, él buscó sus ojos.

– Yo también te amo, Katniss, – dijo, pasándose los dedos por su cabello –. Honestamente lo hago.

Ella le dio una débil sonrisa y se movió al otro lado de la manta, con cuidado de no tocar nada más. Ella empezó a abrir algunos de los contenedores y luego colocó unos rollos de sushi en su plato.

Entregándole un par de palillos, Peeta la miró por un momento, captando inmediatamente el cambio en su comportamiento. No podía dejar de sentir su corazón hundirse, aunque sólo sea por un segundo.

– ¿Estás bien?

Tomó un sorbo de vino y asintió.

– Sí, estoy bien.

– ¿Estás segura?

– Si. – Ella se inclinó y le acarició la mejilla –. Gracias por todo esto. Es perfecto.

Su toque tranquilizador calmó sus pensamientos. Dejando escapar un suspiro, sonrió.

– Soy yo quien debe darte las gracias a ti.

– No seas tonto, – se rió –. ¿Agradecerme por qué?

– Por todo, Katniss, – contestó, su voz y ojos suaves. Ella lo miró, sus movimientos se detuvieron por su tono –. Gracias por enamorarte de mí. Gracias por compartir conmigo. Dios, gracias por no querer jodidamente matarme cada vez que te perseguí durante todo esto. Sé que te he puesto en una mala posición, pero no podía... – Hizo una pausa, tomando un largo respiro mientras miraba su plato. Cuando llevó su mirada a la de ella, podía ver lágrimas en sus ojos rebosantes –. Yo no podía estar lejos de ti, –susurró –. Te sentí en el segundo que entraste en mi edificio. Caray, creo que te sentí antes de que entraras. Nunca he experimentado nada igual en mi vida. Todo brilló delante de mí, matrimonio, hijos, envejecer juntos. Me arrastraste, y supe... yo sólo supe en ese momento que debíamos estar juntos.

Entonces se movió hacia él, sin preocuparse de tocar algo. Se sentó sobre sus rodillas y avanzó su camino a través de la manta donde se acurrucó en su regazo. Cubriendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, ella lo atrajo hacia su boca. Cualquier y todas las dudas que tenía de que él no sería capaz de soportar lo que estaban a punto de pasar juntos se evaporaron de su mente.

Desapareció. Poof. Se fue.

– Estás llorando, – susurró sobre sus labios, secándole una lágrima de su mejilla. Ella sonrió, y Peeta soltó una risa ligera –. Siempre me las arreglo para hacerte llorar.

– Estas son sin duda buenas lágrimas, Peeta, – ella dijo, sollozando mientras se reía.

– Y eso es todo lo que llegarán a ser. – Se inclinó para besarla –. Juro por Dios, que es todo lo que llegarán a ser, Katniss.

Todavía sentada en su regazo, ella cogió un par de palillos y sacó un rollo de una de las bandejas. – Abre, – dijo, sosteniéndolo cerca de su boca –. Quiero darte de comer.

Él hizo lo que le pidió, sonriendo mientras masticaba.

– Puedo acostumbrarme a esto.

– Apuesto a que si, – se rió.

– Por supuesto. – Levantó su copa de vino a los labios y bebió un sorbo –. Voy a tomar más, – dijo, abriendo la boca bien abierta.

Ella rió y cogió otro, metiéndolo con rapidez en la boca de él.

– ¿Puedo preguntarle algo, señor Mellark?

– Lo que sea.

– ¿Has estado en todos esos lugares? – Con un movimiento de su mano, le indicó a algunas de las fotografías en las paredes.

Tragando, se tomó un segundo para mirar a algunas de ellas. Él asintió con la cabeza.

– Lo hice de hecho. Fui a estudiarlas.

– ¿Para la universidad? Pensé que tomaste Gestión Empresarial.

– Tomé gestión empresarial, – dijo, sonriendo –. Pero yo quería ser arquitecto. Estoy fascinado con la manera en que se crean las cosas, desde las historias de los libros a los edificios. – Trazó la curva de su mandíbula, por debajo de su clavícula, y luego por encima del hombro. Ella le sonrió –. Me parece increíble que un pensamiento en la mente de alguien se pueda convertir en algo tan hermoso y cambiar la vida, sólo a partir de una simple visión o idea.

– ¿Por qué no fuiste a la escuela para ese entonces?

Su mirada recorrió las fotos de nuevo por un momento.

– Después que mi abuela por el lado de mi padre falleciera, Haymitch y yo nos quedamos cada uno con una herencia considerable. Él vino a mí queriendo abrir Industrias Mellark. – Alcanzando otra pieza de sushi, se la metió en la boca y se encogió de hombros –. Necesitaba mi mitad de la herencia para ponerla en marcha. En lugar de convertirme en un socio silencioso, como lo habíamos discutido en un principio, entré como copropietario. Básicamente, la industria de la publicidad crea cosas, así que pensé ¿por qué no? Y, además, era algo que él realmente quería, y yo no quería defraudarlo.

Katniss lo miró, ahuecando la mano sobre su mejilla.

– Lo hiciste por él.

– Un poco. – Sonrió –. Pero yo nunca dejaría que el tonto lo supiera.

– ¿Te gusta sin embargo? Quiero decir, ¿eres realmente feliz haciéndolo?

– Estoy contento en cuan exitosos eventualmente nos convertimos. – Arqueó una ceja y sonrió –. Y yo no suelo ir a trabajar hasta las diez de la mañana la mayoría de los días, por lo que es una ventaja.

– Qué suerte. Me gustaría poder ir tan tarde, – se rió –. Pero no has contestado a mi pregunta, Mellark. – Él sonrió, y ella se acomodó en su regazo –. ¿Eres realmente feliz haciéndolo?

– ¿Quieres honestidad?

– Sí, estoy bastante segura de que eso a lo que estoy disparando aquí, – se rió.

– Lo odio. Me aburre bastante, cerca de la muerte.

– Tú debes ser feliz con lo que haces para ganarte la vida, – dijo, inclinándose para besarlo –. ¿Alguna vez has pensado en vender tu parte?

Le quitó el cabello lejos de su rostro y le besó la frente.

– Si y lo haré con el tiempo. Teniendo en cuenta que acabamos de regresarla a sus pies otra vez en los últimos años, quiero asegurarme de que esté sólida antes de que lo haga.

– Eres un buen hermano, ¿lo sabías?

– Oh, soy tan jodidamente genial. – Los dos se rieron, y Peeta la atrajo más cerca –. Basta de hablar de mí. ¿Qué te hizo decidirte por una carrera en la enseñanza?

– Bueno, en realidad soy disléxico. Cuando era niña, asistí a una escuela que, o bien no reconocía que yo la tenía o no tenía el personal que fuera capaz de ayudarme. – Cogió su copa de vino y tomó un sorbo –. Otros niños se burlaban de mí porque me impedía avanzar en mis estudios hasta cierto punto. Con eso, y mientras luchaba en la secundaria, decidí que quería ser maestra porque nosotros los disléxicos podemos notar de inmediato cuando un niño la tiene. Pensé que si podía ayudar que un solo chico se haga un diagnóstico temprano, valdría la pena.

Él la miró fijamente durante unos segundos y sonrió.

– Sabes, eres tan genial como puedes serlo.

– Oh, ¿Lo soy? – Preguntó ella, riendo –. Nunca he sido referida como genial. Nunca.

Él la empujó suavemente hacia arriba y colocó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Pasándole sus manos por el cabello, él rozó sus labios contra los suyos.

– Sí. Eres, sin duda, la mujer más genial que conozco, – dijo, succionándole el labio inferior. Ella sonrió –. Y te prometo referirme siempre a ti como genial.

– Bueno, gracias por eso. – Ella rió contra su boca –. Y yo te prometo referirme a ti siempre como un sabelotodo.

– Mmm, tienes mi permiso para llamarme como quieras.

Ella sonrió y continuó dejándose llevar con su excesivamente especializada boca.

Después de unos minutos, Peeta se retiró, el proverbial "elefante en la habitación" pesaba contra su pecho.

– ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

– Por supuesto, – respondió ella, dándole un beso en la mandíbula.

– ¿Cómo vamos a decirle a Gale? – Peeta sintió su cuerpo tensarse mientras se mordía el labio. Él llevó una mano a la parte posterior de su cuello y con cautela movió su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo, sus ojos eran suaves –. Katniss, – susurró –. Nosotros. Dije nosotros. No voy a dejarte que se lo digas sola, ¿me entiendes?

Tragando saliva, asintió.

– Sí, ¿pero podemos no hablar de él en este momento?

Peeta la miró a los ojos. Él se dio cuenta que estaba nerviosa, y conocía que el riesgo que ella estaba tomando era mucho más grande que el suyo, pero él también se sentía confundido en ese punto.

– Tenemos que hablar de él, Katniss.

– Sé que debemos hacerlo, – respondió ella, llevando sus manos a las mejillas de él –. Es sólo que él no regresa hasta el martes. Es domingo por la noche, y sólo quiero que el aquí y ahora sea sobre tú y yo. No sobre él... sólo nosotros, Peeta. – Ella encontró su perfecta boca de nuevo y lo besó ferozmente con nada más que queriendo librar a Gale de sus pensamientos. Peeta apretó su agarre alrededor de su cintura y gimió en su boca. Poco a poco ella se echó hacia atrás y lo miró –. Mañana por la noche, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos a hablar de todo mañana por la noche.

– Está bien, pero tienes que jurar que no le dirás nada a él antes. – Le pasó las manos por su cabello –. Yo quiero estar ahí. De nuevo, esto es sobre nosotros.

– Sé que esto es sobre nosotros. Gracias, – susurró, apoyando su frente contra la suya –. Pero, sinceramente, ni siquiera he contestado a sus llamadas.

– Está bien, sólo quiero asegurarme de que – Katniss puso un dedo sobre su boca, silenciándolo, y él sonrió.

– Detente, – dijo, quitando el dedo como lo reemplazaba con sus labios. Mientras su lengua se deslizaba a través de su boca, ella trató de relajar los nervios de la conversación.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que eso suceda.

– Te quedas conmigo esta noche otra vez, supongo, – susurró él, su boca rozando su mandíbula.

Ella inclinó el cuello hacia un lado como sus besos se trasladaron hasta su clavícula.

– No puedo. He estado sustituyendo a alguien, y tengo papeles que calificar al llegar a casa. Además, tengo que estar en la escuela a las siete de la mañana.

– Enseñas primer grado, ¿no? – preguntó mientras le levantaba los brazos hacia arriba, sacándole la camiseta.

– Sí, ese sería el grado que enseño. – Ella se desabrochó el sujetador y lo tiró a un lado –. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Enfocando sus ojos en sus exuberantes pechos, una sonrisa respetuosa estalló en el rostro de Peeta. Humedeció sus labios y se quedó en silencio.

Katniss puso un dedo debajo de su barbilla, llevando su mirada hacia ella.

– ¿Por qué?

Él la empujó a su boca y comenzó a besarla.

– ¿Por qué, qué? – preguntó, mordiendo su labio.

– Peeta, – se rió –. Me preguntaste si yo enseño el primer grado.

– Oh, cierto, – se rió entre dientes, sacándose rápidamente la camisa de su cuerpo –. Dijiste que no te puedes quedar conmigo porque tienes papeles que calificar, ¿correcto?

– Sí.

– ¿Acaso no todos ellos sólo pasan automáticamente a esa edad? – Le preguntó, pasando su mano por debajo de las rodillas de ella mientras él se levantaba y la llevaba a su habitación –. Quiero decir, es sólo colorear y cosas así.

– No, no pasan de forma automática – rió –. Y no sólo es colorear.

Situándola en la cama, vio cómo ella deslizaba su cuerpo desnudo hacia las almohadas.

Él rápidamente se sacó el resto de su ropa y se metió bajo las mantas con ella.

– ¿No hay nada que pueda decirte? Espera, olvida eso. ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer que te hará cambiar de opinión acerca de quedarte conmigo esta noche?

Ella sonrió y le pasó los dedos por su cabello.

– Realmente no puedo. Pero voy a dejar que intentes convencerme, – se rió.

– Mmm, es un trato duro, – exhaló, arrastrando sus labios a lo largo de la curva del cuello de ella –. Pero lo acepto, señorita Everdeen.

Durante las próximas horas, tanto Peeta y Katniss disfrutaron muchísimo...

Comiendo el postre varias veces. Aunque él la persiguió y acosó un poco más acerca de pasar la noche, no pudo conseguir que se quedara. En el momento en que él la llevó a casa, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos con el tierno beso apasionado que dejó en sus labios e incluso yendo tan lejos como ofrecerle pagar su salario de un año para pasar la noche, la observó mientras ella cerraba la puerta de su apartamento. Maldijo el hecho de que al día siguiente era lunes, y ella tenía que trabajar.

Con su cuerpo corriendo por la emoción y su corazón volando con un amor como ninguno que hubiera sentido alguna vez, era todo lo que Peeta podía hacer para llegar su casa sin tener un accidente de auto. Su mente repitió las últimas veinticuatro horas en varias ocasiones, como en una película, una intensa historia de amor viva. Al diablo con Casablanca, estaba enamorado, y ahora él realmente se sentía como un dios.

Ahora él lo tenía todo.

Sabía que parecía un tonto enamorado y torpe mientras entraba a su edificio, silbando. El encargado de la puerta lo recibió tocándose la punta de su sombrero y una curiosa expresión en su rostro, mostrando que sabía que algo había cambiado en Peeta.

Sonriendo, Peeta le dio una palmada en el hombro, le dio la mano y se dirigió al elevador.

Decidiendo renunciar a una ducha porque quería mantener el olor del perfume de Katniss que emanaba de sus poros, eran bien las once en el momento en que Peeta se sentó frente a su ordenador portátil para trabajar un poco. También eran pasadas las once cuando su puerta sonó. Levantando su cabeza, no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se apoderó de su rostro mientras se dirigía por el pasillo. Katniss había prometido que si algo cambiaba, ella volvería. Él cogió el pomo de la puerta y al abrirla, se encontró con unos familiares ojos verdes mirándolo.

Desafortunadamente, no eran los ojos que había esperado ver.

Sintiendo la sangre drenarse de su rostro, confusión nubló su cabeza.

– ¿Qué carajo estás haciendo aquí?

– Esa es una buena manera de saludar a alguien con la que pasaste la mitad de una década, – Glimmer respondió, limpiándose las lágrimas de su rostro mientras el olor a alcohol flotaba en el aire a su alrededor.

Peeta asomó la cabeza desde atrás de la puerta y miró de un lado al otro por el pasillo.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó ella, tambaleándose.

– Estoy buscando al puto equipo de cámara oculta, eso es lo que estoy haciendo, – le espetó. Sus cejas se fruncieron como alas de cuervo sobre sus ojos oscuros –. ¿Es esto una especie de broma?

– No, Peeta, esto no es una broma – se ahogó, arrastrando las palabras –. Sé que soy la última persona que quieres ver, pero la única razón por la que estoy aquí es porque mi padre murió.

Pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, él miró hacia el suelo y sacudió la cabeza.

– Glimmer, ¿qué quieres de mí? – preguntó, con la voz más tranquila.

– Jesús, Peeta, te acabo de decir que mi padre ha muerto, – sollozó, acercándose –. Mi hermano está en Grecia en estos momentos. Tú sabes que no tengo a nadie más, –lloró, enterrando el rostro entre sus manos. Llevando sus enrojecidos e hinchados ojos de nuevo a él, sus labios temblaban –. ¿Puedes al menos invitarme a entrar por unos minutos?

Tragando saliva, la miró fijamente durante un largo rato mientras sus pensamientos recorrían todos los escenarios posibles que podrían permitirle escapar de la situación. Viendo la mujer con la que había pasado tantos años temblando y sacudiéndose ante él como un niño perdido con el corazón roto, no podía detener que sus pensamientos se dirigieran a Katniss. Se preguntó qué pensaría la mujer, de quien ahora estaba enamorado, si realmente él dejaba entrar a su ex–prometida.

– Por favor, Peeta. Sólo necesito hablar con alguien en este momento, – susurró, mirando al suelo mientras su cuerpo se balanceaba ligeramente.

– Glimmer, tienes que entender que sólo vas a entrar para hablar, ¿Está bien? – Ella se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro y asintió con la cabeza –. Quiero ser muy claro. Te doy quince minutos, y luego tienes que irte.

– Está bien, – exclamó, mirándolo a los ojos –. Gracias.

Sin una palabra más, él se pasó una mano nerviosa por el cabello y de mala gana se apartó del camino para permitirle entrar a su ático. Su mente luchaba con su decisión mientras cerraba la puerta. Ella tropezó en la sala, se quitó la chaqueta y la descartó en el suelo como si fuera un pañuelo de papel usado.

– ¿Tienes algo de alcohol? – Le preguntó, hundiéndose en el sofá.

– Creo que ya has bebido lo suficiente, – respondió, sentándose en una silla al otro lado de la habitación –. ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente?

– Se ahorcó, – sollozó, cruzando las manos sobre su estómago como si tuviera un dolor físico –. Se metió en lo profundo y lo perdió todo. Metí la pata. Financieramente, me arrastró con él esta vez.

Peeta supo de inmediato de lo que estaba hablando. Había pasado cinco años de su relación sacando a su padre fuera de un desastre de juego al siguiente, desde apuestas hípicas a viajes de fin de semana largo que el idiota pasaba en Las Vegas. La cuenta estaba cerca de $300.000, si no era más.

Con un profundo suspiro, Peeta juntó las manos y se inclinó hacia delante.

– ¿Necesitas ayuda con los gastos del funeral o el alquiler? ¿Qué es?

Pasándose la mano por el cabello rubio, ella contuvo un indignado aliento.

– ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso a mí en este momento? ¿Crees que he venido aquí por dinero?

– Si te digo la verdad, estoy jodidamente seguro de que es por eso que has venido aquí.

Usando el dorso de su mano para limpiarse la nariz, lo miró fijamente, con la boca bien abierta.

– No puedo creer lo que estás diciéndome, considerando…

– ¿Considerando qué? – La interrumpió con un tono áspero –. Te fuiste de mi vida, y ahora te presentas en la puerta de la nada, diciéndome esto. Si estás buscando un hombro para llorar, yo no soy tu hombre. – Se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia la cocina, abriendo de golpe uno de los armarios. Sacó una botella de whisky de la repisa, se sirvió un trago y lo tomó –. Siento mucho lo de tu padre, sinceramente, pero no sé lo que quieres de mí.

– Peeta, vine aquí porque tú eres la única persona en el mundo que realmente me conoce y entiende, – exclamó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas heridas –. Sabes que mi madre nos dejó. No tengo a nadie. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?

– Sí, soy el cruel. Aprendí de los mejores, no vamos a olvidar eso. Si necesitas el dinero, dilo ya. ¡Maldita sea! – Espetó, apoyando el vaso sobre el mostrador con tanta fuerza que Glimmer saltó, asustada por su ira.

En algún lugar entre el nivel de púas de la adrenalina haciendo su camino a través de sus venas y los sollozos de ella, Peeta débilmente registró el sonido de su teléfono celular sonando en la oficina. Por un momento, sintió como si sus piernas se congelaran en el suelo. No podía creer que la mujer que le había hecho tanto daño, y lo mandó directamente al desamor estaba sentada en su sofá pidiéndole que aliviara su dolor. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Peeta finalmente se apartó de ella sin decir una palabra y salió arrastrando los pies de la sala de estar para responder a la llamada.

Para el momento en que llegó a su despacho, había dejado de sonar. Lo recogió, su corazón cayó cuando se dio cuenta que fue Katniss quien había llamado.

Se reclinó en su sillón de cuero, apuñaló su código de acceso en la maldita cosa, y recuperó el mensaje que había dejado para él.

– Bueno, hola, sabelotodo. Sé que es muy tarde, y estaba a punto de ir a la cama, pero sólo quería llamar y darte las gracias por una de las mejores noches y días de mi vida. Sé que tú y yo tenemos un viaje duro por delante de nosotros... – Hizo una pausa y bajó la voz –. Pero por muy asustada de todo esto como lo estaba, ya no lo estoy, Peeta. Realmente no lo estoy. Me agotaste las dudas que tenía sobre nosotros. No lo sé. Estoy divagando ahora, pero quería que sepas que yo te amo, y estoy emocionada de ver lo increíble que vamos a ser juntos. Nos vemos mañana por la noche. Dulces sueños.

Peeta perdió la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que escuchó el mensaje de Katniss, su voz era como un ángel en medio de la pesadilla que estaba sentada en su sala de estar. Suspirando, se frotó las palmas de las manos por la cara y debatió enviarle un mensaje de texto. Él decidió no hacerlo, teniendo en cuenta que dijo que se iba a la cama.

Levantándose de su sillón, se dirigió a la sala, sólo para encontrar a su ex pesadilla recostada en su sofá dormida, vestida sólo con su suéter y bragas. En el suelo, junto a los vaqueros, la botella de bourbon estaba inclinada, casi vacía.

– ¿Cómo puede un día tan jodidamente bueno terminar tan mal? – Murmuró para sí mientras se movía a través de la sala hacia el sofá –. Glimmer, – dijo, inclinándose sobre ella mientras empujaba su hombro –. Tienes que irte.

Ella golpeó su mano, pero falló severamente su blanco.

– Estoy demasiado borracha para ir a cualquier parte, Peet, – ella arrastrando las palabras –. No te preocupes, no voy a robar tus millones mientras estés dormido.

– No, Glimmer, tú no estás durmiendo aquí, – respondió, con voz insistente –. Levántate.

– Levántame si quieres que me vaya entonces, – dijo ella, riéndose mientras cogía la manta.

Peeta se encogió porque la manta con la que estaba ahora cubriendo todo su cuerpo borracho era la manta con la que él había pasado el día escondido debajo con Katniss.

Prácticamente decidió que la quemaría después de esto.

– No voy a levantarte. Ni siquiera estás vestida, – dijo, su voz mostraba que su paciencia se estaba agotando por cada segundo. Él empujó su hombro otra vez –.

Levántate, Glimmer. No estoy bromeando.

Ella no respondió verbalmente. Sin embargo, su ligero ronquido hizo toda la charla, dando muestras de que no se estaba yendo en el corto plazo.

Cogiendo la botella del suelo, Peeta entró en la cocina y vació el resto de su contenido en el fregadero. Dejando escapar un profundo suspiro, la tiró a la basura, se inclinó contra el mostrador, y de mala gana miró a Glimmer desde el otro lado de la habitación. A falta de sacarla a ella, al sofá y a todo, Peeta se resignó al hecho de que estaba pasando la noche allí. Con eso, apagó las luces y se dirigió a su dormitorio, sus músculos tensándose con agravantes e ira con cada paso que daba. Era bien pasada la medianoche para cuando Peeta se metió en la cama.

También era bien pasada la medianoche, cuando decidió que su conversación con

Katniss mañana por la noche sería algo más sobre Gale. También consistiría en el inesperado huésped de su casa.

Sólo rezaba para que Katniss lo entendiera.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno, no diré mucho, creo que Peeta debería haberle cerrado la puerta en la cara… ¿que piensan de este capi Uds.?**

**Gracias por leer, por marcar como favorita, seguir y sobre todo por tomarse esos minutos para comentar la historia, sus comentarios son mi combustible…**

**Adelanto: **

– Como dije, cuando salga de la ducha, si todavía estás aquí, te voy a sacar yo mismo. –Su tono esta vez dijo que no jodiera con él. Se dirigió hacia su dormitorio, pero antes de entrar, se volvió para mirarla de nuevo con una sonrisa estampada en su rostro –. Y, por cierto, estoy completamente y perdidamente, por favor–no–me–despiertes–de–este–jodido–sueño enamorado de otra persona. Ella es todo lo que no eres y algo más. Así que supongo que debo agradecerte por eso. Gracias, Glimmer, honestamente. Gracias por dejarme y joder mi vida por un tiempo. Fue la mejor cosa que has hecho por mí.

**Nos leemos**


	17. Chapter 17C

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Collide" y la segunda parte "Pulse" y ambas son de Gail McHugh. Yo solo las adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 17**

Peeta sintió las manos de ella deslizarse por su cuello mientras sus cálidos dedos rastreaban sus pectorales y, finalmente, hicieron su camino hacia su abdomen. No pudo evitar sonreír ante las sensaciones que ella le traía, era absolutamente imposible no hacerlo. Mientras metía su mano por debajo de los pantalones que ahora estaba sacando de su cuerpo, sintió la caída del cabello sedoso de ella sobre sus caderas desnudas. Peeta aspiró una profunda bocanada de aire cuando su lengua lamió sobre su endurecida erección, girando círculos lánguidos a lo largo de la punta. Con los ojos todavía cerrados, tomó la parte superior de su cabello mientras su cabeza constantemente se balanceaba arriba y abajo, su boca tomando cada centímetro duro de él y su lengua chasqueando con avidez por sus jugos. Podía oír el sonido de sus mejillas ahuecándolo con cada empuje travieso que ella daba, y maldición, eso lo volvía loco. Necesitando tomar la hermosa vista de la mujer que amaba tan desesperadamente haciéndole una mamada del olvido absoluto, se inclinó apoyándose sobre los codos y encontró a su peor pesadilla mirándolo, sus ojos malvados mientras continuaba su exploración en él.

Glimmer.

Peeta voló contra su cabecera sólo para descubrir que era sólo una pesadilla y nada más.

Pasándose las manos por su cabello humedecido, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, su cuerpo quedó cubierto en un sudor frío y sus ojos volaron a través de su dormitorio vacío. Con el corazón golpeando en su pecho, se sentó en el borde de su cama, y sin dudarlo, se dirigió a la sala.

– Glimmer, tienes que levantarte, – gritó, yendo a la cocina donde comenzó a elaborar un café muy necesario.

La idea de ponerle alcohol a su tasa se hizo muy atractiva, teniendo en cuenta el desorden tumbado en el sofá, pero él decidió renunciar a eso. Antes de dormirse la noche anterior, Peeta decidió llamar al hermano de Glimmer y se enteró de que toda su historia era una mentira, una mentira llena de mierda que Peeta pensó que era un sucio truco para o bien tenerlo de vuelta o sacarle dinero. Su hermano confirmó que su padre había hecho otro lío con el juego, pero estaba vivo y bien, escondido en México.

Peeta decidió jugar un pequeño juego con ella ya que nunca fue uno de perdonar a alguien fácilmente.

Ella murmuró algo inaudible y tiró de la manta sobre su cuerpo mientras le daba la espalda a él, haciéndole un ademán con la mano como si él fuera una molestia en esta bella mañana de lunes.

– Lo digo en serio. Tienes que jodidamente levantarte. No hay que olvidar que tienes un funeral que planear. Y, en este punto, puede que no sea para Papi con el estado de ánimo que me tienes. – Cogió una taza del armario y miró su reloj, señalando las siete y cuarto. Glimmer no se movió, así que pensó que subiría la apuesta –. Nunca había asaltado físicamente a una mujer en toda mi vida, pero me tienes dudando de mi moral. Levántate. Ahora.

Eso captó su atención.

Perezosamente, se sentó y se frotó las manos sobre los ojos.

– ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa por sacarme de aquí? – Preguntó, bostezando.

– Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, – resopló, sacudiendo la cabeza. Tomó un sorbo de su café –. Nunca.

Ella se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina, su cuerpo todavía sin vaqueros.

– Vamos, Peeta, – suspiró ella, rozando su mano contra su mandíbula. Él se apartó de ella y dio un paso atrás –. ¿Qué diablos sucede? – Preguntó ella, con los ojos desorbitados –. Solía gustarte cuando te tocaba. Estás actuando como si estuviera contaminada.

Él puso su tasa sobre el mostrador, el ceño fruncido estropeando el espacio entre sus cejas.

– Todo en ti está contaminado, – susurró con los dientes apretados –. Tengo que estar en la ducha. Cuando salga, si todavía estás aquí, voy a sacarte físicamente.

Fue a alejarse, pero ella lo cogió del brazo.

– Todavía te amo, – lloró. Él tiró de su brazo lejos de ella –. Dejarte fue el mayor error de mi vida, Peeta. Por favor. Podemos resolver esto.

– Como dije, cuando salga de la ducha, si todavía estás aquí, te voy a sacar yo mismo. –Su tono esta vez dijo que no jodiera con él. Se dirigió hacia su dormitorio, pero antes de entrar, se volvió para mirarla de nuevo con una sonrisa estampada en su rostro –. Y, por cierto, estoy completamente y perdidamente, por favor–no–me–despiertes–de–este–jodido–sueño enamorado de otra persona. Ella es todo lo que no eres y algo más. Así que supongo que debo agradecerte por eso. Gracias, Glimmer, honestamente. Gracias por dejarme y joder mi vida por un tiempo. Fue la mejor cosa que has hecho por mí.

Con la sonrisa estable en su rostro, él gentilmente se inclinó hacia ella, se rió y se volvió hacia su dormitorio.

– Vete a la mierda, Peeta – le espetó, con los ojos muy abiertos por su definitivo rechazo hacia ella.

Con eso, cerró la puerta de su dormitorio, pero no antes de soltar una última risa gutural.

...

El olor celestial de bollos recién horneados de Nueva York Everything flotaba en el aire del taxi que Johana y Katniss estaban compartiendo. Mientras la cargada aguanieve llovía a cantaros contra el vehículo, retumbando como monedas cayendo desde el cielo, era todo lo que Katniss podía hacer para no meter la mano en la bolsa y empezar a comer uno.

– Puedo escuchar a tu estómago gruñendo sobre el aguanieve, – dijo Johana –. Toma, – dijo, entregándole a Katniss una manzana –. Por lo menos come esto por ahora antes de llegar a su lugar.

– Pero quiero desayunar con él, – respondió ella, aceptándola –. Ese fue todo el punto de recoger los bagels. Ellos son su favorito.

Katniss miró por la ventana y tomó la vista de la confusión que Nueva York se había convertido en una noche. Barredoras trabajando furiosamente en las calles, tratando de remover la mezcla invernal. Teniendo en cuenta que eran los dos últimos días de Octubre, Katniss se sorprendió por su asalto, pero no obstante, también se emocionó.

Al despertar, recuperó un mensaje en su teléfono que decía que la escuela iba a cerrar por el día, liberándola de tener que ir hasta allí. Su plan consistía en una visita sorpresa al lugar de Peeta. Sabiendo que él no iba a trabajar hasta tarde en la mañana, ella estaba demasiado emocionada para tener un par de horas con él.

Johana ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado.

– Claro, como si ustedes dos realmente van a comer, – se rió –. Sólo come la maldita manzana.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Katniss le dio un mordisco.

– Vamos a comer... – hizo una pausa, levantando una ceja traviesa –. Y entonces lo enviaré a trabajar como un chico feliz... después de permitirle alimentarse de otros artículos deliciosos, – susurró.

Ambas mujeres rieron.

Sin darse cuenta de lo hambrienta que realmente estaba, Katniss terminó toda la manzana.

– Uuugh, estoy tan celosa porque tienes el día libre, – Johana soltó un gruñido mientras estiraba sus brazos –. Tal vez voy a ser una maestra, para que cuando mierda como ésta suceda, pueda hacer novillos.

– Serías miserable. Te encanta trabajar en la galería de arte.

– Podría convertirme en una profesora de arte en una escuela. – Johana se encogió de hombros y metió la mano en la bolsa de bagels. Cogió uno y le dio un mordisco –. Pensándolo bien, tienes razón. Sería miserable. No me manejo muy bien con los niños.

Katniss rió.

– Hey, amigo, – Johana rápidamente llamó al conductor –. Yo me bajo en la esquina de aquí. Es posible que desee reducir la velocidad, teniendo en cuenta que las calles están cubiertas de una muerte potencial.

El conductor de aspecto rudo puso los ojos en blanco.

– Te traje a tu destino a tiempo, – le dijo, estacionando al frente del trabajo de Johann –. Todavía estás viva, así que no te preocupes. Son $22.50, – dijo mientras se volvía hacia ella –. Sin la propina, – agregó, sonriendo.

Johana puso los ojos de regreso a él. Ella empezó a buscar en su bolso.

– Sí, sí, ya sé cómo funciona. Quédese con el cambio. – Ella le entregó $ 30.

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

Poniendo la correa de su bolso sobre su hombro, Johana se volvió hacia Katniss y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

– Está bien, así que aparte de ir a desayunar y luego joder la mierda de tu novio millonario antes de ir a trabajar, ¿cuáles son tus planes para el día?

La declaración del Johana pareció despertar el interés del conductor, que ahora estaba sonriéndole a ellas a través de la espejo retrovisor.

La boca de Katniss cayó abierta, con los ojos muy abiertos.

– Jesús, Johana.

– Bueno, es la verdad, – se rió –. Y tendrás una buena cantidad de tiempo con él, teniendo en cuenta que está a la vuelta de la esquina desde aquí. Así que folla, folla y folla, amiga.

– Muy bien, estoy terminando oficialmente esta conversación, – Katniss se echó a reír. Se inclinó sobre Johana para abrirle la puerta –. Fuera, psicópata.

Riendo Johana saltó de taxi, cerca de tropezar en la acera resbaladiza –. Por lo menos compra la comida.

– Sí, voy a comprar la comida. Aunque no te veré hasta más tarde esta noche.

Tengo que hacer unos recados, y luego me voy a encontrar con Peeta en su oficina a las cinco. Vamos a salir a cenar para tratar y comprender todo el lío de Gale.

Metiendo la cabeza de nuevo en el taxi, Johana tomó la barbilla de Katniss, sus ojos suaves.

– Y es un lío maravilloso para tratar de comprender. No tienes que olvidar eso. – Ella le plantó otro beso en la frente de Katniss, se escabulló del vehículo y cerró la puerta.

Suspirando, Katniss la vio dirigirse hacia la galería.

Menos de dos minutos después, fue el turno de Katniss buscar en su bolso y pagarle al conductor la distancia corta. Cautelosamente, ella salió del taxi y le dio las gracias. El portero rápidamente se dirigió hacia ella y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a navegar a través de la acera ahora llena de aguanieve. Buscando en el bolso una vez más, fue a darle una propina, pero él la descartó explicando que era más que feliz de ayudar.

Después de darle las gracias, caminó por el vestíbulo y se dirigió hacia los ascensores.

En su camino, no pudo evitar reírse para sus adentros al recordar cómo se sintió las dos últimas veces en este mismo ascensor. Esta vez, a pesar de que había un alboroto constante de mariposas haciéndole cosquillas en su estómago, ella estaba relajada.

Después de hacer su camino por el pasillo hasta el ático de Peeta, Katniss tocó el timbre. Esa relajación que sólo había estado experimentando de repente se convirtió en una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión, cuando la puerta se abrió. Con el corazón latiendo en su pecho, a la velocidad de un martillo neumático, sus ojos transitoriamente hicieron lo mismo mientras se deslizaban por la mujer que había abierto la puerta, vestida sólo con un suéter y bragas.

Sobre su ahora respiración rápida y cuerpo empapado en sudor, Katniss consiguió decir, – ¿Quién eres tú?

Inclinando su cabeza, Glimmer miró a Katniss de arriba a abajo.

– Soy Glimmer. ¿Quién diablos eres tú?

En algún lugar de la mente de Katniss, la conversación de Peeta y ella en el juego de béisbol inundó su psique.

– _Su nombre es Glimmer. Creo que fue un presagio o algo así, destinados a no funcionar._

Una pelota que se retorcía de dolor atravesó el estómago de Katniss cuando se dio cuenta de quién era. Peeta le hizo sentir como si había una oportunidad con él, pero en realidad no lo hizo. Ella no podía competir con el más grande amor de su vida, la mujer a la que había amado lo suficiente como para querer casarse.

Sin decir otra palabra, Katniss se volvió y se dirigió hacia los ascensores con rapidez. No iba a entrar a hablar con él. Ella no podía. El orgullo mantuvo sus pies en movimiento y los mantuvo en movimiento rápido.

– Hey, – Glimmer gritó –. ¿Vas a responder a mi pregunta, o no? ¿Quién eres tú?

– Al parecer, no soy nadie. Tenía la dirección equivocada, – respondió ella, queriendo llorar muy mal.

Queriendo saber que no estaba entumecida.

Que todavía estaba sintiendo.

Como resultó, no tenía por qué preocuparse de que había perdido la capacidad de sentir porque su corazón fue aplastado como una flor prensada en un libro hecho jirones. Su cuerpo trató desesperadamente de no dejar escapar el contenido dentro de su estómago. Su espíritu se sentía derrotado, roto, golpeado y desgarrado, su asalto, provocado por un hombre a quien ella era tan ingenua como para confiar. Peor aún, era tan ingenua como para creer que él la quería.

En el momento en el que el ascensor completó su descenso a la planta principal, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos para contenerla, el estómago de Katniss decidió contraatacar, liberando la pequeña cantidad de comida que contenía. Allí mismo, en el centro del vestíbulo lleno de gente, ella dejó caer la bolsa de panecillos al suelo mientras tenia arcadas repetidamente después de vomitar.

Avergonzada por su exhibición, su cerebro ligeramente registró el sonido de una mujer jadeando por la sorpresa. Ahuecando su mano sobre su boca, Katniss huyó del edificio.

El aire frío y helado impactando a través de su sistema no ofrecía alivio a su carne sudorosa.

Mientras el corazón del mundo tarareaba a su alrededor con los peatones caminando por las atestadas calles de la ciudad, Katniss luchó por reunir sus sentidos y trató de tragarse su dolor. Sin embargo, sus heridas sonaban fuerte, como los vientos que corrían gritando en la tormenta invernal a su alrededor. Apretando su bolso contra su pecho, se encontró caminando, sus pensamientos de todo corazón descarrilaron. Se dirigió a un restaurante en la esquina y se sentó en una mesa con las manos temblando y no por las gélidas temperaturas de afuera.

Sacándose el abrigo perlado de aguanieve de su cuerpo, se pasó los dedos por el cabello mojado y fue entonces que ella lo perdió completamente. Las lágrimas fluían constantemente por sus mejillas mientras trataba de darle sentido a lo que acaba de suceder. Trató de darle sentido a su percepción toxica y confusa de quien Peeta resultó ser frente a ella. A sus ojos, él era el maestro del engaño, pronunciando más que palabras manchadas con mentiras y traiciones. El largo camino que debían correr juntos ahora estaba lleno de pedazos de su corazón, piezas que él había colocado estratégicamente allí para que ella tropezara y cayera.

Él era todo lo que ella quería, y al parecer, ella no era nada que él necesitaba.

Nada.

Le mostró lo que ella realmente era para él, sólo otro vacío en su vida.

Katniss no supo cuánto tiempo llevaba sentada allí en ese restaurante llorando, completamente despreocupada de los clientes susurrando y mirando en su dirección. Para el momento en que llamó a un taxi de regreso a casa, ella se hizo pedazos, su corazón se sentía como si hubiera sido enviado directamente a través de un molino.

Con los ojos borrosos por las lágrimas, se dirigió a su habitación, se liberó de su ropa empapada, y se puso una camiseta y unos pantalones. Después de cepillarse los dientes, se trasladó a la sala de estar y se dejó caer en el sofá, su cuerpo todavía estaba temblando. Peeta la había apuñalado en el corazón. Lo arrancó con cuidado de su pecho, dejando al descubierto el tejido rojo pulsante con sus mentiras, y ninguna cantidad de suturas podría cerrar esta herida.

Ella renunció a quién era para que pensar que iban a estar juntos. Sin embargo, nada de eso era real sino que todo era una ilusión. Ella confió en él y pensó que lo había descifrado. Pero ahora, la verdad era simple para ella. Había sido el títere de Peeta por una noche, y ella había bailado las hermosas melodías que él había tocado. Sin embargo, nunca le permitiría hacerle daño de nuevo.

Nunca.

A lo largo del día, hizo caso omiso de los numerosos textos de él, proclamando lo emocionado que estaba de verla esta noche. En un momento, él llamó, pero ella lo envió directamente al correo de voz. Sin escuchar el mensaje, lo borró de su teléfono.

Era obvio para ella que él no sabía que había sido atrapado, y todo lo que eso hizo fue enfermarla aún más.

A medida que su mente continuaba enrollándose alrededor de todo, hubo un golpe moderado en la puerta que la sacó de forma temporal de la pesadilla de mentiras que Peeta había creado. Con reflejos adormecidos, se levantó del sofá. Al abrirla, su corazón sufrió otro duro golpe cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Gale. Él no tenía que estar de vuelta hasta mañana. Quería preguntarle qué estaba haciendo allí, pero las palabras se congelaron en su cerebro mientras el silencio que se extendía entre ellos envolvía la habitación.

Sus palabras salieron suaves y renuentes mientras la miraba a los ojos empapados de lágrimas.

– Por favor... habla conmigo.

Incapaz de moverse, simplemente se quedó mirándolo sin un pensamiento coherente capaz de pasar a través de sus labios. Él tentativamente levantó el brazo, colocando una mano temblorosa en su mejilla y le secó las lágrimas. Sus pies quedaron plantados en el suelo, pero ella estalló en histeria mientras su cuerpo y su mente se vinieron abajo ante la presión de dos hombres. Gale se acercó a ella para controlarla, con sus manos agarrándola firmemente alrededor de sus brazos, mientras presionaba su frente contra la de ella. Ella se tambaleó hacia atrás de la puerta, el sonido de la misma cerrándose de repente resonó en el apartamento.

– Kat, lo siento mucho, cariño. – Cayendo de rodillas, Gale rodeó con sus brazos su cintura, apretando el rostro contra su estómago, él también se echó a llorar. Katniss se sacudió más, el dolor en su voz y su llanto casi la mataban –. Bebé, te lo juro, voy a buscar ayuda. Voy a dejar de beber, Katniss. Dios, por favor, no puedo perderte a ti, nena. No puedo.

Katniss creía, sin ninguna intervención, que estaba perdiendo la cabeza. En algún momento, Gale fue la razón por la que todavía estaba viva, pero aquí y ahora, era una de las dos razones por las que sentía que quería morir. No quería darle poder a través de sus lágrimas, y lo peor era saber que el hombre que estaba de rodillas frente a ella la amaba. Peeta, por el contrario, tentó, probó, y la torturó con su lengua y la mentira cruel, pero su corazón aún sufría por él. Su mente estaba disparando pensamientos contradictorios en todas direcciones. Hubo un momento en que Gale era una imagen perfecta, pero se había roto, y todo lo que quedaba eran piezas fracturadas, un collage de lo que una vez había sido en su mundo. Mientras luchaba por mantenerse a flote en las aguas envenenadas donde el día la había hundido, sabía que no podía lidiar con nada de esto.

Distanciándose con cautela, lo miró.

– No puedo... No puedo hablar de esto ahora, – susurró ella, su cuerpo temblaba –. Tienes que marcharte, Gale. Por favor. Tienes que irte.

Aún de rodillas, hundió el rostro entre sus manos. Sus sollozos que perforaban los oídos de Katniss hicieron que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda.

– Katniss, por favor. No podré hacerlo sin ti. No lo haré. Me voy a matar si me dejas.

Se puso de pie, su cuerpo temblaba, mientras daba un paso hacia ella. Levantó lentamente las manos para acariciarle las humedecidas mejillas.

– Dios mío, cariño, por favor, dame otra oportunidad. Mírate a ti misma. Cuando entré, estabas igual de jodida sobre nosotros como yo. Nos necesitamos el uno al otro.

Mientras ella cogía sus muñecas, él apoyó su frente contra la de ella, sus ojos intensos.

– Quiero hacer esto bien. Déjame hacer esto mejor. Estaba borracho, Katniss. Sabes que nunca te hubiera tocado si yo no lo hubiese estado. Nunca lo haría, nena.

– Por... Por favor, Gale, – tartamudeó, sacudiendo la cabeza –. Tienes que irte. No puedo hacerlo…

– No, cariño, por favor, escúchame, – clamó con su frente todavía presionada contra la suya –. Me quedé pensando en la primera vez que te besé. Me quedé pensando en la primera vez que hicimos el amor. ¿Te acuerdas de eso? Dios nunca te voy a dar por sentado de nuevo, Katniss. Por favor.

Ella fue a hablar, pero él no se lo permitió. Aplastó sus labios en los de ella. Trató de retroceder, pero él movió sus manos a su nuca, lágrimas fluían de los ojos de él mientras continuaba con sus súplicas.

– ¿Recuerdas lo que tu madre nos dijo antes de morir, Katniss?

Ahora ella se apartó. Sus ojos se estrecharon sobre él, mientras sus sollozos se hicieron más duros. Intentó recuperar el aliento.

– No te atrevas a traerla a esto, Gale. Ni se te ocurra.

Dio un paso adelante, colocando una vez más sus manos temblorosas sobre las mejillas de ella.

– Ella nos dijo que nos cuidáramos mutuamente. Nos dijo que permaneciéramos juntos a través de las duras batallas que la vida nos lanzaría y nunca darnos por vencidos con nuestra relación. Esta es mi batalla, ¿Y tú vas a dejarme así, Katniss? Déjame corregirlo, – susurró, sollozando –. Puedo arreglarlo y hacernos mejor otra vez. Puedo llevarnos de vuelta a donde solíamos estar.

Ella lo miró fijamente durante un largo momento. Las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro se sentían como ácido quemando su carne. Antes de que pudiera responder, el sonido de las llaves tintineando en la puerta arrancó la mirada del uno al otro.

Johana entró al apartamento, el shock en su cara era palpable.

– ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? – Escupió, sus ojos duros en la dirección de Gale.

Pasándose las manos por el cabello, él se apartó de Katniss, su voz acalorada.

– Ni siquiera me jodas ahora, Johana.

– Déjame decirte algo, – respondió ella, moviéndose a él, los movimientos de su cuerpo y su tono mostraban que no estaba de ninguna manera intimidada –. Si no te largas de mi casa ahora mismo, voy a llamar a la policía. Y sólo para joder contigo más, – dijo entre dientes, embistiendo el pecho de él con un dedo –, me aseguraré de ponerte al padre de mi mejor amigo, que viene a ser el fiscal, en tu culo.

Mentalmente agotada y con el estómago girando en nudos, Katniss corrió a su cuarto de baño, aterrizando de rodillas frente al retrete. Su cuerpo brutalmente vomitó hasta la bilis mientras un fuerte flujo de lágrimas empapaba sus ojos.

– ¡Eres un maldito idiota! – Johana le gritó a Gale, haciendo su camino hacia el baño mientras él la seguía de cerca por detrás. Ella se inclinó sobre Katniss y alejó su cabello de su cara –. ¡Mira lo que haces con ella! ¡Ahora lárgate de aquí!

– Gale, por favor, – Katniss logró decir mientras su cuerpo continuaba su asalto sobre el retrete, el sabor agrio en su boca ardía contra su lengua –. Te llamaré más tarde, solo vete.

Él entró al cuarto de baño, estiró el brazo para ayudar a mantener el cabello de Katniss lejos, pero Johana le dio un manotazo a su brazo.

– Jesús, ¿has oído lo que ha dicho? ¡Vete ahora, Gale!

Se frotó las manos sobre la cara, miró a Johana por un segundo y con los hombros caídos bajó la mirada y salió del apartamento.

El portazo detrás de él hizo que el cuerpo de Katniss saltara. Sobre sus pies, se apoyó contra la pared y trató de recuperar el aliento. Johana la tomó suavemente del brazo y la ayudó a moverse hacia el lavabo. Abriéndolo, Johana empapó una toalla con agua fría y la pasó por el rostro de Katniss mientras ella continuaba sollozando incontrolablemente. Después de cepillarse los dientes de nuevo, Katniss volvió abrir el armario de las medicinas, le temblaban las manos mientras se deslizaba sobre varios medicamentos. Ella estaba buscando a uno en particular, un frasco de Valium que su médico de Colorado le había dado una receta para después de que su madre murió.

Llenó un vaso de plástico con agua y se metió una pastilla en la boca, esperando que la alejara temporalmente de esta pesadilla.

Luego, se dirigió de nuevo a la sala.

Cayendo sobre sofá, se cubrió los ojos con el pliegue del brazo y trató de recuperar la compostura. Sólo fueron tres días en toda su vida que recordaba sentirse así – el día en que su madre falleció, el día de su velatorio y el día de su entierro. Los nervios de Katniss fueron lanzados y crepitaban más allá de la comprensión. Todo lo que quería hacer era desaparecer muy lejos.

Johana se sentó a su lado, levantó las piernas de Katniss sobre su regazo, diciendo con la voz llena de preocupación.

– Dios, Kat, no puedo creer que haya venido aquí. ¿Estás bien?

Sin quitar sus manos del rostro, asintió.

Ella suspiró, frotando su mano contra la pierna de Katniss.

– Espera hasta que Peeta se entere de esta mierda. Él se va a volver loco, – dijo, mirando a su reloj –. Ya son las cinco. ¿No se supone que debes reunirte con él en su oficina pronto?

– No. No voy a ir, – dijo, comenzando a llorar de nuevo.

Las cejas de Johana se juntaron.

– Kat, ¿qué pasa?

– Cuando llegué a su casa esta mañana, Glimmer abrió la puerta, – sollozó, levantándose del sofá. Entró a la cocina, moviendo la cabeza, todavía incapaz de procesar todo –. Estaba apenas vestida, – dijo ella, dejando escapar una risa sin humor –. Y el cabrón tuvo el descaro de llamarme y mandarme textos todo el día, también.

Johana se levantó del sofá, con los ojos muy abiertos.

– ¡Mierda, Katniss! ¿Qué?

– No entiendo, – sollozó, cogiendo una servilleta de la encimera. Se sonó la nariz –. Me siento como una idiota, como una tonta. Él me usó. – Tiró la servilleta a la basura y se sentó a la mesa de la cocina, con las manos tapándose la cara. Johann acercó una silla y le acarició el cabello de Katniss lejos de su hombro –. Sé lo que fui, sin embargo, Jo no me pudo tener desde el principio y me convertí en un enfermo juego retorcido a conquistar.

– ¿Has hablado con él?

– Diablos no, no he hablado con él, y no voy a hacerlo.

– Bueno, estoy llamando al idiota. No puedo creer esto, – resopló, levantándose de su asiento. Partiendo a un ritmo acelerado, ella tomó su bolso del sofá y maldijo en voz baja.

– No, Jo. No quiero que lo llames. Él sólo vendrá aquí y no puedo lidiar con nada más en este momento.

Sacó su teléfono, ignorando las palabras de Katniss. Ella bajó la mirada hacia él.

– Parece que no tengo que llamarlo.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó ella, limpiándose la nariz contra el dorso de la mano.

– Tengo cuatro llamadas perdidas y dos mensajes de él. – Johana los estudió, con los ojos muy abiertos –. Él está en camino.

– ¿Qué? – Katniss saltó y se acercó a Johana. Cogió el teléfono de ella y leyó los mensajes.

_Peeta: He llamado y le mandé unos mensajes a Katniss. ¿Has hablado con ella? No he tenido noticias de ella en absoluto, y debería haber estado aquí ya. El siempre impaciente y un poco nervioso PM._

_Peeta: Olvídalo. Acabo de hablar con tu hermano y me dijo que Gale regresó antes. Voy en camino a tu apartamento. Dejando mi oficina ahora. PM._

– Supongo que estás hablando con él esta noche, Katniss.

– No. No puedo lidiar con él ahora mismo. – Empezando a llorar otra vez, se paseó por la habitación. Incluso con la ayuda del Valium haciendo su camino a través de su sistema, sus nervios no estaban menos calmados que antes –. Entre Gale viniendo aquí y todo lo que ha pasado hoy, simplemente no puedo, Johana.

– Bueno, ¿qué vas a hacer? – Preguntó Johana, su voz suave. Se acercó a Katniss y le puso una mano cariñosa en el hombro –. Él envió ese último mensaje hace veinte minutos. Incluso con el tráfico, estará aquí en cualquier momento.

– Dile que estoy enferma en la cama o algo así.

– Amiga, si hablo con él, voy a perderlo. Lo amo a muerte, pero estoy tan enojada con él ahora mismo. No hay manera posible de que sería capaz de contenerme. Entonces sabrá todo y aun así iría a hablar contigo.

Sin dudarlo, Katniss cruzó la habitación, sacó su celular del mostrador y le envió un mensaje.

_Katniss: Estoy bien, Peeta. Estoy en casa enferma en la cama. _

Su respuesta llegó relativamente rápida.

_Peeta: Me hubiese gustado que me lo dijeras, amor. Podría haber cuidado de ti todo el día. Estaré allí en cinco minutos. Estoy a la vuelta de la esquina. ¿Necesitas que te lleve algo? Te amo._

Sacudiendo la cabeza con disgusto, ella trató de ahogar un sollozo pero no sirvió de nada. A medida que sus manos temblaban, le envió un mensaje de regreso.

_Katniss: No vengas aquí. Voy a hablar contigo en otro momento._

Su siguiente mensaje no llegó tan rápido. Katniss empezó a ponerse nerviosa, pero sin embargo, respondió.

_Peeta: ¿Qué está pasando, Katniss? ¿Está Gale allí contigo? Sé que él está de vuelta._

– Jesucristo, piensa que Gale está aquí conmigo, – soltó, secándose las lágrimas de la cara –. ¿Qué le digo ahora?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Johana dejó escapar un suspiro.

– Katniss, tienes que hablar con él.

– Johana, no voy a hablar con él ahora mismo, maldita sea. ¿Le contesto el mensaje?

Katniss no esperó a que ella respondiera. En cambio, entró en pánico y le envió un mensaje que suponía que podría funcionar.

_Katniss: No estoy en casa ahora._

– Bueno, – dijo Johana –. ¿Qué le has dicho?

– Le dije que no estaba en casa. – arrojó el teléfono sobre la mesa. La idea de romperlo en pedazos se hizo más atractiva por el segundo –. Ahora no va a venir aquí.

– Oh, Dios mío, Katniss. Ahora sin duda va a venir aquí.

– ¿Por qué se presentaría aquí pensando que ni siquiera estoy en casa? – preguntó a la defensiva.

– Peeta no es tonto, Katniss, por eso, – señaló ella, caminando a la cocina para tomar una botella de agua –. En todo caso, acabas de perforar en su cabeza que Gale está aquí contigo.

– No va a venir aquí, – respondió ella, hundiéndose a sí misma en el sofá.

– Amiga, te lo digo, él viene aquí.

Tan pronto como Johana terminó la frase, alguien llamó a la puerta y un golpe duro en ella.

Con el corazón corriendo, Katniss saltó del sofá y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Entrecerró sus ojos y miró por la mirilla, encontrando a Peeta de pie en el pasillo.

– Joder, – susurró.

Johana se acercó a ella.

– Te lo dije. ¿Qué demonios vas a hacer ahora? – Preguntó ella, su voz tan baja como la de Katniss.

– Dile que mentí acerca de no estar aquí. Que estoy muy enferma en la cama durmiendo y... – Hizo una pausa, secándose las lágrimas de sus ojos mientras trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos –. Que no quería que me viera porque me veo horrible o algo.

– ¿Cómo diablos puedo evitar que entre aquí? – Johana susurró con urgencia.

Peeta llamó otra vez, y Katniss juraba que sentía como si alguien estuviera sosteniendo una pistola en su cabeza.

– No tengo ni idea, pero no le digas nada a él en este momento acerca de lo que sé. Voy a hablar con él pronto. Es que no puedo... – su voz se fue apagando.

Ahuecando su mano sobre su boca, ella comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

– Kat, entiendo, ¿de acuerdo? – Katniss asintió –. No voy a decir nada. Sólo tienes que ir a tu habitación, apaga las luces y metete en la cama. Voy a tratar de mantenerlo en la sala.

Con el corazón en la garganta, Katniss hizo lo que Johana dijo y rápidamente se dirigió a su habitación.

Johana abrió la puerta, rápidamente salió al pasillo y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Cruzando sus brazos, ella miró a Peeta.

Peeta la observó por un momento, su intuición carcomiéndole el estómago.

– ¿Qué carajo está pasando? ¿Está ahí con ella?

– No. Él no está allí con ella, Peeta. Está en la cama enferma y muy sola. Ella se desmayó por una medicina que le di antes.

– En primer lugar, ella me envió un mensaje hace menos de cinco minutos. En segundo lugar, ¿por qué cambió su historia de repente?

– Bueno, ella tiene una baja tolerancia para cualquier tipo de medicamentos. Y, como he dicho, se lo di a ella hace una media hora antes de que te enviara un mensaje. –Johana respiró profundo –. Para explicar el cambio de su historia, vamos a decir que ha tenido un día duro con esmero, y se ve como una mierda. No quiere que la veas de esa manera.

En la esquina de su boca apareció una sonrisa.

– ¿Me veo como una especie de maldito idiota para ti, Johana? – Le espetó, obteniendo una mirada de sorpresa de ella –. Porque si lo hago, estás muy equivocada. Si ella está allí tratando de resolver alguna mierda con él, lo menos que podría hacer es jodidamente decirme en lugar de mentir.

– Te acabo de decir que él no está aquí. Me has conocido lo suficiente como para saber que no soy una astuta y conspiradora mentirosa, Peeta. – Dejando escapar un suspiro melodramático, ella miró con indiferencia sus uñas –. Es una pena que no pueda decir lo mismo de ciertas personas que conozco.

Aunque confundido, Peeta se dio cuenta de que había más detrás de la declaración de Johana, pero no estaba a punto de entrar en eso con ella, no entonces. Sin embargo, definitivamente iba a asegurarse de que no estaba siendo burlado. Caminó por delante de ella, llegó a la puerta y entró. Con su corazón latiendo erráticamente, golpeando en el fondo de su estómago, sus ojos recorrieron la sala por Katniss.

– Te dije que está en la cama durmiendo, – dijo Johana con insistencia.

La palabra "cama" resonó en la cabeza de Peeta como un redoble de tambores mientras una oleada de náuseas se apoderaba de él. Sin pensar y sintiéndose como el psicópata paranoico que estaba convencido que se estaba convirtiendo, Peeta huyó por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Katniss.

– ¡Mierda! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Mellark? – Johana dejó escapar, siguiéndolo justo por detrás de él –. Ella está durmiendo.

Con la esperanza en Dios que Johana no le estuviera mintiendo, abrió la puerta lentamente tratando de mantener a la mujer que amaba en sus consideraciones primordiales. Con sólo la luz tenue de la cocina derramándose en la habitación, efectivamente mostrando a Katniss sola en su cama, Peeta estaba seguro que el suspiro de alivio que quemó sus pulmones y pasó a través de sus labios la había despertado. Tomó una respiración profunda, se apoyó contra la puerta y se pasó las manos por el cabello.

– ¿Ves? Está durmiendo, Peeta, – susurró Johana –. Ahora vamos. Ella no se siente bien.

Peeta se sentía como un completo idiota por no creer en la mujer que suponía que debía confiar. No podía irse. Se sentía congelado en el suelo mientras sus oídos se empapaban en el sonido de su respiración, la respiración de la mujer que en varias ocasiones le había dicho que lo amaba hace menos de veinticuatro horas. Por Dios, la adoraba y la amaba, pero aunque sólo por un instante, él había dudado de lo que le había dicho. Él no tenía la intención de despertarla, pero necesitaba tocarla.

Necesitaba sentir alguna parte del cuerpo de su ángel. Contra los duros susurros de súplicas de Johana, Peeta se encontró moviéndose en silencio por la habitación. Se acercó a la cama donde Katniss dormía de espaldas hacia él.

Dejó que una agridulce sonrisa se formara en sus labios cuando sus dedos rozaron suavemente su cabello. Se inclinó sobre ella, cuidando sus movimientos para no despertarla, mientras le rozaba el costado de la mandíbula con los nudillos.

– Te amo, Katniss, – susurró antes de besar suavemente la parte posterior de su cabeza –. Me gustaría haber estado aquí hoy para cuidar de ti, muñeca. – Eso fue todo lo que necesitaba – sólo este poquito – y sabía que sería capaz de dormir toda la noche.

Con su respiración cada vez mayor por su toque deseado y no deseado, la cabeza de Katniss gritaba – me indignas; me disgustas, me has destrozado – mientras que su corazón gritaba – por favor, quédate, te necesito en mi vida, se suponía que seriamos increíbles juntos – Una lágrima ardiente rodó por su mejilla mientras las uñas se clavaban en sus puños apretados. Pero ella no se movió. Su cuerpo estaba quieto mientras lo escuchaba salir de la habitación. Johana lo acompaño para que saliera del apartamento y de su vida. Al soltar el aliento que había estado conteniendo desde el momento en que él había entrado al apartamento, Katniss giró sobre su espalda. A través de los ojos inundados de lágrimas, tuvo la vista de la silueta de Johana, de pie justo afuera de su puerta.

Johana fue a entrar, pero Katniss habló.

– Sólo necesito estar sola, – lloró –. ¿Está bien? Yo... Lamento mucho por hacer que pasaras por esto, Johana. Lo sie... lo siento, – tartamudeó través de su llanto –. Muchas gracias. Pero yo no pued... No... no puedo hablar de ello.

– ¿Estás segura de que vas a estar bien, Kat? – Susurró Johana, su voz llena de preocupación –. Se supone que debo encontrarme con Octavia en poco tiempo. Podría quedarme en casa si me necesitas.

Sollozando, ella negó con la cabeza.

– No, vete. Ve a pasar un buen rato. Voy a estar bien.

Johana se quedó allí por un momento, dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, y luego, lentamente, cerró la puerta.

En la oscuridad de su habitación, Katniss acurrucó las mantas con fuerza alrededor de su cuerpo tembloroso, con la cabeza tratando de absorber el mal día que había sido arrojado a ella.

Dormir.

Necesitaba dormir como necesitaba oxígeno, agua y alimentos, sin embargo, estaba bastante segura de que no encontraría a ninguno esta noche. No. El sueño no iba a ser su amigo esta noche.

En su lugar, la soledad, el dolor, la confusión y la pena podrían reemplazarlo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno, no duró mucho la alegria para estos dos, dejenme decirles que se aproximan nubarrones, pero no por mucho tiempo, aunque se que me odiarán por ello.**

**La primera parte termina en dos capítulos, sin embargo, como les dije al empezar la historia, subiré las dos partes en esta misma, así que puede decirse que estamos casi a mitad de la historia.**

**Gracias por leer, por marcar como favorita, seguir y sobre todo por tomarse esos minutos para comentar la historia, sus comentarios son mi combustible…**

**Repondo Guest:**

Guest chapter 15 . May 8: me alegro que te haya gustado y habrá más de seguro. Gracias por ecribirme. Nos leemos en el siguiente.

**Adelanto: **

– Glimmer, – aclaró lentamente, con voz venenosa –. Iba a sorprenderte ayer por la mañana con el desayuno y resultó que la sorpresa fue para mí. Parecía que ya habías desayunado. Tus sábanas estaban aún calientes por nosotros dos y ella abrió la puerta prácticamente desnuda. ¡Dame un puto descanso! – Gritó, viendo como su expresión cambiaba a una de inquietud.

**Besos**

**Nos leemos :)**


	18. Chapter 18C

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Collide" y la segunda parte "Pulse" y ambas son de Gail McHugh. Yo solo las adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 18**

Él la llamó y le dejó unos cuantos mensajes.

Nada.

Le mandó mensajes de texto un par de veces.

Sin respuesta.

Sentado en su escritorio en la oficina de Industrias Mellark, Peeta cogió su teléfono de nuevo por lo que parecía ser la centésima vez esa mañana. Poniéndolo de nuevo hacia abajo, se reclinó en su silla y unió los dedos debajo de su barbilla mientras evaluaba cuidadosamente los sentimientos perturbadores que iban echando raíces en su cabeza. Algo estaba mal. Aunque Katniss todavía estuviera enferma, sabía que debería haber sabido de ella por ahora. Sin embargo, la parte más tranquila de su cerebro le dijo que se relajara. Podrían haber varias razones que explicaran por qué no se había puesto en contacto con él todavía. Teniendo en cuenta que había perdido un día de trabajo, era muy posible que ella estuviera ocupada tratando de ponerse al día con otras obligaciones.

Si. Eso es a lo que iba a ir por ahora.

No obstante, como la mañana se prolongaba, desdibujando las altas horas de la tarde, Peeta estaba seguro de que estaba tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que algo no estaba bien. Aunque su cuerpo físicamente se vio obligado a asistir a varias reuniones de trabajo, su mente no estaba en absoluto presente en ninguna de ellas. Sus pensamientos se volvieron consumidores y escenarios escalofriantes apretaron alrededor de su corazón con cada minuto que pasaba y no oía nada de ella.

Después de terminar una conferencia telefónica con un cliente potencial, se levantó de su asiento y cruzó su despacho, preguntándose qué demonios estaba pasando.

Mirando hacia abajo a las caóticas calles de la ciudad mientras la hora pico se apoderaba de Manhattan, decidió hacerle a Katniss otra llamada. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la voz de su secretaria viajó a través del intercomunicador, cortando sus pensamientos negativos.

– Sr. Mellark, tiene a Gale Hawthorne aquí para verlo.

Dándose la vuelta, Peeta se quedó mirando la puerta de su oficina. A pesar de un flujo constante de adrenalina sacudiendo su sistema, su comportamiento mostraba nada más que tranquilidad. Antes de que él le respondiera, poco a poco se acercó al escritorio, y con movimientos pausados se quitó la chaqueta del traje de su cuerpo, apoyándola en su silla. En el mismo respiro, se aflojó la corbata y casualmente enrolló las mangas de su camisa. Todos los instintos masculinos en su mente gritaban que su amigo sabía que él y Katniss estaban juntos, y Peeta tenía la sensación de que su visita no anunciada estaba a punto de llegar a ser muy... interesante. Peeta era más que consciente de que una celda de la cárcel podría muy bien ser su cuarto para dormir esta noche. Tomando una respiración lenta, estiró el cuello, cuadró los hombros y apretó el botón del intercomunicador.

– Bien, envíalo, gracias.

Con la mandíbula apretada, Peeta vio como Gale entraba a su oficina, los hombres bloquearon los ojos sobre el otro al segundo que la puerta se cerró.

Después de unos momentos de tensión, Gale finalmente rompió el silencio, en un tono bajo, pero su expresión era dura.

– Lo que hiciste es una mierda.

Cruzando sus brazos, Peeta se apoyó en su escritorio mientras miraba a Gale a través del cuarto.

– Tal vez si tratabas a Katniss de la forma en que se supone que debe ser tratada, no lo habría hecho. ¿Has pensado en eso? – Preguntó, su voz medida pero sus pensamientos ni siquiera estaban cerca. Entre pensar en la forma en que él había agarrado a Katniss y el hecho de que ella había ido en contra de su declaración contándole algo a Gale sin que él estuviera allí, Peeta estaba listo para hacer correr sangre.

Gale permaneció tan inmóvil como una piedra.

– No debería tener que pensar en nada, hermano. Tú no tenías ni un puto derecho en hacer lo que hiciste.

– No debería haberlo hecho, pero lo hecho, hecho está, – afirmó con firmeza, reduciendo la distancia entre ellos –. Tal vez tengo que repetírtelo. Si la hubieses tratado como un hombre real trata a su mujer, tal vez las cosas serían diferentes para ti en este momento.

– Estaba borracho. Nunca la habría tocado si no lo hubiese estado, – dijo, con los ojos aún pegados en Peeta –. Maldito tonto, me diste un puñetazo. Eso no estuvo jodidamente bien, hombre.

Peeta se frotó la barbilla con aire ausente. Era evidente para él que Katniss no había dicho nada.

– Wow, qué original. "Estaba borracho" ¿por lo que eso lo hace bien? – No dejó que Gale respondiera mientras continuaba –, Déjame ver si lo entiendo... – Él se rió, sacudiendo la cabeza –. ¿Estás aquí para hablarme de mierda, porque te di un golpe por maltratar a Katniss como lo hiciste?

– Si. ¿Por qué más iba a estar aquí?

Peeta decidió evitar esa pregunta en particular con una de las suyas.

– ¿Qué diablos estás realmente haciendo aquí? – Preguntó con el ceño fruncido –. Porque quiero dejarte muy claro acerca de la manera en que me muevo, Gale. Si te hubiese visto hacerle eso a un perro, por no hablar de Katniss, aun así habría hecho lo mismo. ¿Cuando me viste alguna vez sentarme y ver a un hombre hacerle eso a una mujer? Dime porque estoy sinceramente curioso ahora, y bastante divertido por todo el maldito asunto.

La expresión granito de Gale se suavizó de forma casi imperceptible.

– Mira, no quiero discutir contigo. Yo…

– Oh, ¿no quieres? –interrumpió –. Seguro como la mierda pareces quererlo. Si no puedes entender por qué hice lo que hice, entonces no hay razón para continuar con esta conversación. Y si vas a utilizar esa mierda de excusa de estar borracho para descartar lo que le hiciste, entonces definitivamente no hay ninguna razón para continuar esta conversación. – Peeta señaló al otro lado de la habitación –. La puerta está ahí si vas a jugar esa carta conmigo.

Gale se lo quedó mirando un momento, sus ojos se estrecharon de nuevo.

– Como he dicho, no quiero discutir contigo, Peeta. Admito que metí la pata y le dije a Katniss que voy a hacer las cosas mejor. – Peeta ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, preguntándose exactamente cuando habían hablado ya que Katniss le había dicho que ella no contestaba a sus llamadas. Sin embargo, él se quedó quieto y dejó que Gale continuara –. El problema que estoy teniendo es que tú pareces tener un puto problema más grande con lo que pasó que mi prometida.

– ¿Prometida? – Preguntó Peeta, tratando de ignorar el agrietamiento en su voz y el repentino aumento en la temperatura de su cuerpo –. Ella rompió contigo.

– Sí, pero he hablado con ella y la boda sigue.

Gale continuó hablando, y aunque Peeta estaba mirándolo directamente a los ojos, no lo escuchaba. No podía. Tragando saliva, los oídos de Peeta ardían desde el anuncio de Gale, su insidioso susurro se estableció como un ácido en sus pulmones. Un abrasador dolor, profundo y brutal, bombeaba a través de las venas de Peeta, manifestándose como un cáncer mortal.

Levantando el brazo, Peeta se pasó lentamente una mano nerviosa por el cabello.

– ¿La boda sigue en pie? – Preguntó, en voz baja sangrando por la confusión.

– Sí, hombre. Acabo de ir a través de todo el asunto contigo. Sigue en pie, – respondió, una pizca de confusión manchando su tono. Gale dejó escapar un suspiro y sacudió la cabeza –. Mira, lo entiendo, ¿de acuerdo? Tienes razón. No debería haber usado la bebida como una excusa. A pesar de que sigo firme en que no deberías haberme golpeado, estoy dispuesto a perdonarte.

– ¿Crees que necesito tu maldito perdón? – Peeta soltó, todavía tratando de recuperarse de la herida anclándose en su pecho –. Tienes las bolas para venir a mi maldita oficina y decirme que estás dispuesto a perdonarme. Tienes suerte de que no estoy sacando la mierda de ti aquí mismo.

– Ves, esto es de lo que estoy hablando. Estoy tratando de suavizar las cosas contigo y tú estás actuando como un maldito loco. ¿Qué mierda, hombre?

Peeta lo miró durante un largo momento mientras destellos de Katniss inundaban su mente. Cruzando sus brazos, se giró y se acercó a la ventana. El sol hace tiempo había hecho su descenso por debajo de los edificios, y una luna llena había tomado su lugar. Inhalando profundamente, Peeta asintió. Él no iba a ser en absoluto benevolente, y seguro como la mierda no era indulgente con Gale. Su único objetivo era poner fin a la conversación y conseguir a Katniss con todo lo que pudiera.

Por eso, él jugaría el juego.

Vagamente se acordó de ella diciéndole que estaba cubriendo una cena esta noche en Bella Lucina. Así como lo hizo hace muchos meses, él le pagaría una visita inesperada.

Sin embargo, esta vez iría a ella un hombre muy roto y muy confuso buscando respuestas.

Sólo esperaba encontrarlas.

– Tienes razón, Gale, – dijo, su voz desprovista de cualquier emoción que lo sorprendió incluso a él –. Estoy actuando como un loco. – Se volvió y lo enfrentó, sus rasgos faciales suavizados en una impasibilidad ilegible –. Si eres capaz de perdonarme por haber hecho lo que hice, entonces, sin duda puedo superar lo que le has hecho a Katniss.

Peeta cuidadosamente vio como la defensa en los ojos de Gale parecía evaporarse en el aire.

– Muy bien, ¿así que estamos bien entonces? – Preguntó Gale.

Cruzando sus brazos y sin decir una palabra, Peeta se limitó a asentir.

– Muy bien, genial, – dijo, mirando a su reloj –. Voy a salir por un par de copas con unos amigos del trabajo. Creo que los dos podríamos beber unas pocas después de esto. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?

– Tengo algunos asuntos que atender, – contestó, su voz aún tranquila –. Un negocio muy importante.

– Bueno, si te hace a tiempo, voy a estar en Ainsworth Primer sobre la Plaza Penn.

Peeta asintió con la cabeza, y con eso, Gale se acercó a la puerta para hacer su salida.

– Una cosa más, – dijo Peeta, caminando por la habitación, con la voz baja. Gale se volvió hacia él. Peeta lo inmovilizó con una mirada, y en ese momento, sabía que su expresión le decía todo. – Si alguna vez la tocas otra vez, te mataré con mis propias manos.

Inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, Gale le devolvió la mirada y fue a hablar, pero no lo hizo. Negó con la cabeza y salió por la puerta.

Como la confusión salía de su cuerpo en oleadas, Peeta se tomó unos minutos y trató de recobrar la compostura. Su cuerpo temblaba mientras trataba de respirar. Todavía en estado de shock por lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, se trasladó a través de su oficina y se hundió en la silla. Con las palabras de Katniss cayendo en su cabeza, no sirvió de nada. Componerse era inalcanzable. Le dolía la cabeza y su visión estaba borrosa. Katniss lo tragó por entero, mintió sobre el deseo de un futuro con él y lo escupió fuera una vez que Gale regresó. Incapaz de esperar por más tiempo, Peeta cerró los ojos por un instante, respiró y sacó las llaves del bolsillo. Se levantó de su silla y salió de su oficina. Dolor, ira y pena apretaban su pecho con cada paso que daba.

Sabía que iban a ser un par de horas antes que el turno de Katniss terminara, pero cuando lo hiciera, él estaría allí esperando por ella.

– Country, – dijo Seneca, acercándose a la mesa en la que Katniss y Annie estaban sentadas –. Si la parte de tu trabajo está completa puedes salir de aquí.

Katniss levantó los ojos hacia él mientras enroscaba la parte superior de un salero. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

– Gracias, Seneca.

– ¿Y yo qué? – Preguntó Annie, lanzando una pieza de plata envuelta a un cubo de plástico.

– Estás de suerte, chica, – se rió entre dientes –. Eres la que cierra esta noche.

Annie hizo un mohín de sus labios.

– Vamos, Seneca. Está lloviendo afuera y sólo he tenido dos mesas en las últimas tres horas. Ya son las ocho. Está tan muerto aquí en este momento. Puedes manejar el lugar por tu cuenta.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, murmuró algo en italiano y se fue.

Annie sonrió.

– ¿Crees que debería tomar eso como un no?

– Estoy pensando que es una apuesta segura, – bromeó Katniss, levantándose de su asiento. Se estiró a su cuello y desató el delantal de su cintura –. ¿Finnick te va a recoger esta noche?

– Sí que lo está. Vamos a los bolos después, – contestó ella, sonriendo.

– Eso suena bien. Pasen un buen rato. – Katniss se dirigió a la cafetería para recuperar su bolso. Después de pasar por debajo del mostrador, se encontró a Annie de pie junto a ella, su expresión llena de preocupación.

Katniss la miró con sospecha.

Girando su cabello hoy negro entre sus dedos, Annie vaciló antes de hablar.

– Finnick me dijo que volviste con Gale.

– Lo hice. Resolvimos las cosas, – respondió ella, acercándose para tomar la chaqueta del perchero –. ¿Por qué sacas el tema ahora?

– Bueno, no quería molestarte durante tu turno.

– ¿Por qué me molestaría?

Annie arqueó una ceja, incrédula.

– Vamos, Kat. Sé lo que sucedió contigo y Peeta.

Katniss trató de ignorar la punzada de dolor en el pecho cuando oyó su nombre, pero no sirvió de nada. Rebotó a través de su sistema. Se puso la chaqueta y Annie le dio una mirada inquisitiva.

– ¿Cómo sabes lo que sucedió entre nosotros?

Annie parpadeó sus ojos verdes y se encogió de hombros.

– Johana me dijo.

– Por supuesto, – ella suspiró y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta. Dándose la vuelta, se subió la cremallera de su chaqueta, se colgó el bolso al hombro y dejó escapar otro suspiro –. Bueno, estoy bien, – dijo en voz baja, mintiendo de la mejor manera que pudo. Ella no estaba bien. Era un desastre y por la mirada en el rostro de Annie, estaba bastante segura que podría decirle que lo estaba.

Annie se acercó a ella.

– ¿Por qué te casas con él, Katniss? – Le preguntó, colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

Los rasgos de Katniss se transformaron en estado de shock ante su pregunta.

– Annie, – soltó exasperada –, ¿qué quieres decir con por qué me casó con él?

– Creo que la pregunta es bastante sencilla, Country. – Dejó caer la mano del hombro de Katniss, su voz era baja –. ¿Por qué te casas con él cuando estás enamorada de Peeta?

Desconcertada por el ritmo vertiginoso de la conversación, Katniss pensó en responder de la forma más veraz que podía.

– Creo que la respuesta es bastante sencilla, Annie. Me voy a casar con el hombre que me ama. Voy a hablar contigo más tarde, – dijo, fijando un paso enérgico hacia la puerta.

– ¡Katniss, espera! – Annie gritó.

Katniss levantó una mano silenciosa, y llegó a la puerta.

Al abrirla, se quedó sin respiración cuando los brillantes ojos azules de Peeta se clavaron en los suyos. El impacto se precipitó a través de cada miembro de su cuerpo, instalándose como un pesado acero en el pecho. Ella lo miró fijamente mientras se apoyaba en su auto, sin preocuparse de la fría lluvia torrencial cayendo a su alrededor.

Con los brazos cruzados, los ojos de Peeta la recorrieron desde la cabeza a los pies, y si Katniss no se equivocaba, ellos mostraron algo parecido a la ira. Momentáneamente, confusión cruzó sus rasgos, pero rápidamente se desvaneció cuando su propia ira surgió. Aunque ella no quería lidiar con cualquier excusa de mierda que estaba a punto de vomitar de su boca, no se iba a esconder esta vez. Tenía que hacerle frente a esto, enfrentarlo a él. Tomando una respiración rápida, recogió sus nervios, se serenó y salió a la acera.

– Ah, ahí está. La chica que rompió mi corazón en pedazos, – dijo, su voz fuerte y amenazadora sobre la lluvia –. ¿Fue tu único propósito en todo esto, romperme el corazón? Porque si es así, has logrado a fondo eso.

– ¡Cómo te atreves a decirme eso! – Gritó ella, su ira brotando y burbujeando profundo ahora.

– ¿Cómo me atrevo a decir eso? ¡No fui más que un maldito **indulto **para ti durante su ausencia! – Descruzando los brazos, dio un paso hacia delante, lanzando sus manos en alto, en señal de rendición completa –. ¿Es esto una especie de broma de mierda? – Rió sin atisbo de diversión en su voz –. Tomé esa cara bonita para muchas cosas, pero tengo que admitir que una pequeña jugadora enferma no era una de ellas.

La boca de Katniss colgó boquiabierta. La lluvia helada no tenía nada en la tenacidad que él estaba mostrando y acusándola de ser una jugadora. Eso por sí solo la tenía casi congelada en incredulidad. Sin embargo, decidió quedarse tranquila. Si quería jugar, ella se lo permitiría pero iba a ganar al final. Algo en su interior gritaba que le permitiera enterrarse a sí mismo. Cruzó los brazos mientras un desafío brillaba en sus ojos, invitándolo a su funeral.

Y Peeta mordería el anzuelo porque esa mirada en sus ojos casi lo llevó a la locura.

A pesar que le arrancó su alma de su cuerpo, no tocarla no era una opción. No besarla era imposible. Tenía que besarla allí mismo, mientras la lluvia caía a su alrededor.

Peeta se acercó a ella con la fluidez de un tigre que ataca a su presa.

Antes de que Katniss pudiera tropezar unos pasos atrás, él la capturó por la cintura y estrelló brutalmente sus labios sobre los de ella, su lengua separándolos mientras ella trataba de alejarlo. Por un segundo, ella pudo sentir su ira, provocación y la posesividad, y maldito sea, la confundía y enojaba más. Mientras chupaba la lluvia de su labio inferior, un rayo brilló por encima, su estruendo golpeando la tierra en la distancia.

– ¿Estás jodidamente loco, Peeta? – Dijo entre dientes, apartando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras trataba de salir de su agarre.

– ¿Estoy loco? ¡Como un tonto, yo tenía fe en ti, en nosotros! – Gruñó, elevando la voz apenas controlada mientras tomaba su cintura. La miró a los ojos, mirando las gotitas de agua a lo largo de sus pestañas y sus mejillas –. ¿Cuándo lo aceptaste de nuevo, Katniss? ¡Contéstame esa maldita pregunta!

Los charcos se agrupaban alrededor de sus pies y los peatones empapados por la lluvia pasaban a su lado.

Ella lo miró fijamente, con el corazón latiendo en su pecho, con una sublevación audaz en sus ojos.

– ¡Lo acepte de vuelta alrededor de una hora después de que tú salieras de mi apartamento! – Dijo entre dientes, con voz maliciosa en su intento de cortar cada pedazo de él en trizas. Ella trató de apartarse, pero él la sujetó firmemente en su lugar –. ¡Lo acepté una hora después de que descaradamente te inclinaras sobre mi cuerpo y me dijeras que me amabas!

Mirándola ferozmente, su mano rodeó su nuca mientras ponía su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo, sus narices tocándose. Ella sintió su aliento caliente sobre sus mejillas frías mientras su pecho subía y bajaba

– ¿Estabas despierta cuando estuve allí?

– Oh, estaba despierta y muy bien como cuestión de hecho, – se rió maniáticamente, sus palabras goteando furia.

Peeta no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo o viendo. Seguramente, no era la misma mujer que estuvo con él sólo un par de noches atrás. Había oído hablar de personas que son consideradas como locas, y en este mismo momento, estaba completamente listo para llevarla directamente a la sala psiquiátrica más cercana.

Sin. Contestar. Preguntas.

– ¿Qué tan seriamente retorcida puedes ser? – Gruñó él, su expresión ensordecedora. Ella fue a hablar, pero él la interrumpió –. ¿Follaste con él anoche, Katniss? – La respiración de ella se detuvo y su cuerpo se calentó a medida que él inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás con su mano empuñando su cabello. Él rozó sus labios sobre la comisura de su boca. Luego poco a poco los deslizó al oído, la ligera barba en su rostro rozaba su carne, su voz era un susurro caliente –. Y si follaste con él la noche anterior, ¿se sintió tan bien dentro de ti como yo lo hice? ¿Fue capaz de hacer que suplicaras por más como lo hice yo? – Le mordisqueó suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja, casi derritiéndola allí mismo –. Y una última pregunta para ti, muñeca. ¿Te corriste tan duro con él, como te corriste para mí?

Mientras el feroz aguacero asaltaba el pavimento, sus ojos se estrecharon sobre él con su corazón estallando de dolor y rabia al mismo tiempo. Él se inclinó sobre ella con sus ropas empapadas aferrándose a sus cuerpos, su respiración pesada.

– ¡Él me hizo venir más duro! – Con esto, se veía sorprendido, herido incluso, pero no la detuvo –. ¡Se sintió tan increíble dentro de mí como tu pene se sintió enterrado dentro de Glimmer!

Con el ceño fruncido, Peeta se echó hacia atrás.

– ¿De qué estás hablando?

– Glimmer, – aclaró lentamente, con voz venenosa –. Iba a sorprenderte ayer por la mañana con el desayuno y resultó que la sorpresa fue para mí. Parecía que ya habías desayunado. Tus sábanas estaban aún calientes por nosotros dos y ella abrió la puerta prácticamente desnuda. ¡Dame un puto descanso! – Gritó, viendo como su expresión cambiaba a una de inquietud.

Peeta sabía que los ojos de ella eran su enemigo, traicionándola en muchos aspectos, pero también sabía que sus acciones al permitir a Glimmer entrar había causado la batalla. Que Dios lo ayudara si esto era una batalla en la que estaba a punto de perder a Katniss por completo.

Iría con cuidado.

Sabía que tenía que ir con cuidado. La mujer que tenía por delante estaba rota y herida, pero su mente se congeló. Él no fue capaz de formular sus palabras suficientemente con rapidez.

Su falta de respuesta rápida pareció confirmar lo que Katniss sabía que era verdad. Sabía que había sido atrapado y no tenía idea de qué decir. Antes que Peeta pudiera registrar lo que estaba sucediendo, Katniss levantó la mano y lo golpeó con fuerza en la cara, el sonido del golpe se escuchó sobre la lluvia.

Él se tambaleó un poco, completamente aturdido.

– ¡Hijo de puta! – Gritó, sin importarle los transeúntes mirando su intercambio.

Ella le lanzó dagas con la mirada y fue a golpearlo de nuevo pero su mano se lanzó hacia ella y la cogió por la muñeca.

– Tienes que escucharme, Katniss, – exhaló con voz firme. Ella trató de dar un tirón con su muñeca, pero él la atrajo hacia su pecho. Con la mano libre, le alisó lejos el cabello mojado de su rostro –. Ella ya se había ido para el momento en que salí de la ducha. No tenía ni idea que estuviste allí. – Los ojos de Katniss se agrandaron mientras trataba de alejarse de nuevo –. ¡No, espera! ¡Mierda! No es en absoluto lo que piensas!

Todavía tratando de soltarse de sus manos, las lágrimas se derramaron de sus ojos.

– ¿Es eso lo mejor que podrías inventar? – Resopló, luciendo una malvada sonrisa burlona.

Atrapada.

Se sentía atrapada bajo el resplandor de esos hermosos ojos azules, y ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar que la aspire de nuevo bajo su hechizo.

– ¡Estás loco si crees que voy a caer en eso! No puedes mentir tu camino de regreso a mi corazón, Peeta. Odio lo que me hiciste, lo que nos hiciste a nosotros, y sobre todo, ¡te odio!

– Una parte de ella se congeló cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca, porque ella no lo odiaba. No podía. Ella lo amaba, lo amaba hasta el fondo de su alma. Sin embargo, todo lo que sabía que él había destacado al segundo que lo había conocido era todo lo que había demostrado ser.

Peeta retrocedió como si lo hubiese golpeado de nuevo. Su corazón se hundió mientras el impacto al darse cuenta de que tal vez ya la había perdido, y perderla significaba que se perdería a sí mismo.

– No me odias. Tú me quieres, – se ahogó, sin tratar de ocultar el dolor que estaba dispuesto a aplastarlo. Levantando los brazos, mantuvo su cara entre sus manos, acariciando con las yemas de sus pulgares los labios de ella –. Y, Jesucristo, Katniss, te amo con todo mí ser, con todo lo que soy, con todo lo que pueda llegar a ser. Por favor. No me dejes así sabiendo que si no la hubiese dejado entrar esto no estaría sucediendo en este momento. Ella vino a mi casa, y no debería haberla dejado entrar, sé que no debería haberlo hecho pero estaba borracha y ella…

– ¡Detente! – Soltó ella, empujando su mano violentamente contra su pecho.

Funcionó porque finalmente se liberó a sí misma de su agarre. Caminando sobre la acera, lágrimas de rabia calientes rodaban por sus mejillas cuando extendió los brazos en el aire intentando parar a un taxi. Con las cortinas de lluvia cayendo desde el cielo, sus esfuerzos pasaron desapercibidos mientras los conductores pasaban velozmente, empapando más su cuerpo.

Aproximándose a ella, Peeta se sintió mareado, hueco y vacío. Él la tomó firmemente por el codo y la hizo girar. Sus ojos, los de ambos, igualmente dañados, perforaban en el otro. Levantando los brazos de nuevo, él ahuecó sus mejillas y bajó su frente contra la suya.

– Tienes que creerme, – susurró con dureza, con la voz cargada de dolor –. Ella se desmayó en el sofá. Dormí en mi puta habitación, y nada, nada en absoluto sucedió. –Ahora sollozando incontrolablemente, Katniss trató de retroceder pero Peeta movió sus manos a la parte posterior de su cuello y la mantuvo en su lugar, su frente todavía presionada contra la suya –. Te dije que nunca te haría daño, y lo dije en serio. Quise decir cada maldita palabra. Por favor, no nos hagas esto a nosotros... por favor. No estoy mintiendo. Yo no soy él. No soy Gale.

Sintiéndose atrapada en la oscuridad de su mirada, el corazón de Katniss se detuvo cuando vio diminutas gotas de agua filtrarse por su rostro, a esos labios perfectos que habían adorado cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Esos labios perfectos que también habían adorado el cuerpo de otra mujer después de que ella se había marchado. Ahora sus lágrimas brotaron a borbotones como el pensamiento de lo que él había hecho la golpeó con una brutal fuerza.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, dio varios pasos hacia atrás, sus ojos glaciales.

Dándose la vuelta, levantó la mano para llamar a un taxi de nuevo, y para su sorpresa, uno estacionó enseguida. Cogió la manija y abrió la puerta. La mano de Peeta rápidamente golpeó contra ella, manteniéndola efectivamente cerrada.

– ¡Déjame entrar, Peeta!

– No. No voy a dejarte ir, – dijo, su voz retumbando –. ¿No me crees?

– ¡No estoy bromeando! ¡Déjame entrar! – Ordenó una vez más, la crueldad de su voz los sobresaltó a ambos.

Pasándose la mano libre por su cabello empapado, Peeta apretó los dientes.

– Crees las putas mentiras que te dice a diario, ¿pero no me puedes creer a mi?

– Oh, ahora estás realmente cerca, – se burló ella, tratando de quitar su mano de la puerta –. ¡Él no es el que me ha mentido!

– ¡Maldita sea, Katniss! – Espetó. De repente, él la cogió por la cintura y tiró de ella hasta que quedó apretada contra su pecho. Ella tomó una respiración indignada mientras lo miraba a los ojos –. No debes confundir mi súplica como una debilidad, no soy un imbécil. Te dije que no te miento, pero si piensas por un puto minuto que él no lo ha hecho o que él no lo hace entonces hay algo seriamente mal contigo.

– Hey, – el conductor ahora impaciente gritó –. ¿Ella va a entrar o qué?

– Sí.

– No.

Ambos gritaron al unísono.

Los furiosos ojos de Peeta se movieron al conductor.

– Ella no va a subirse. Ahora márchese.

Con una mirada enojada en sus ojos, el hombre negó con la cabeza y salió a toda velocidad.

– No puedo creerte, – Katniss gritó, con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. Cada una de sus lágrimas chocó alrededor del corazón de Peeta. Levantó las manos y las empujó contra su pecho, pero él la aseguró con su brazo de acero alrededor de su cintura –. ¿Por qué me haces esto, Peeta?

– Porque te amo y no miento, – respondió, con la respiración entrecortada y áspera –. Dime, aquí y ahora que no me amas y yo me iré. Me iré y nunca tendrás que volver a verme. – Con su mano libre, le inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás. Él bajó la cabeza y empezó a arrastrar sus labios contra su frente, su mejilla, a lo largo de la curva de su mandíbula. Katniss no pudo evitarlo y un ligero gemido salió de sus labios –. Nunca tendrás que sentir que toque tu cuerpo otra vez, Katniss. Nunca tendrás que escuchar mi voz en tus oídos otra vez. Nunca tendrás que despertar conmigo a tu lado otra vez. Dime ahora mismo que no me amas y me voy... para siempre.

Katniss estaba temblando por dentro, pero no iba a demostrarlo. Si dejaba algo escaparse, ella se vendría abajo, y eso no podía suceder. Aunque cada fibra de su cuerpo quería creerle, no lo hizo. Esta fue una obra de teatro cuidadosamente estudiada con la que estaba tratando de manipularla. Él era un actor en un escenario, perfeccionando sus habilidades, y Katniss era su única audiencia. Ahora era su turno para enviar el corazón de él directamente al crematorio, donde ahora se encontraba el suyo.

– No te amo, – dijo, mintiendo entre dientes. Esa mentira, literalmente, la despedazó. Sus ojos goteaban lágrimas mientras lo miraba a él –. Te dije que tenía que sacarte de mi sistema, y lo hice. Eso fue todo lo que aquella noche significó para mí.

Otra mentira.

Sin embargo, hubo una verdad que salió de sus labios. – Y no creo una palabra de lo que has dicho.

Peeta se estremeció y contuvo las lágrimas que escocían sus ojos. Sus palabras, cada una de ellas, le sacaron el aire fuera de los pulmones. Ella tomó su corazón, lo molió y lo convirtió en pasta color carmesí ante sus ojos. Golpeado casi jodidamente entumecido, dio un paso atrás y la liberó de su agarre.

– Gracias por la cicatriz permanente, – susurró, con la voz rota y derrotada. Sin decir una palabra, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se acercó a su auto.

Ahuecando su mano sobre su boca, un grito herido escapó de Katniss mientras lo veía entrar al tráfico, con los neumáticos chirriando contra el pavimento mojado.

Con su corazón hundiéndose en el pecho, agitó la mano para un taxi. Con las manos temblorosas, abrió la puerta, se deslizó adentro y le indicó al conductor su destino.

Esta noche, el sueño no sería uno de sus amigos.

Esta noche, la soledad, el dolor, la confusión y la pena visitarían tanto a Katniss como a Peeta.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Ay chicas! Se que estarán muy disgustadas con la reacción de Katniss por lo que pude leer en los reviews anteriores y ver que ya intuían por donde venía la historia. Espero que tengan paciencia y sigan leyendo, porque sino solo leerán la parte triste de la historia y se perdeán las buenas porque les aseguro que esto se arreglará... dura pocos capis.**

**Ahora si, soy toda oídos para lo que quieran, puteadas incluídas, jajaja**

**Gracias por leer, por marcar como favorita, seguir y sobre todo por tomarse esos minutos para comentar la historia, sus comentarios son mi combustible…**

**Repondo Guest:**

kacomu : Ouch! Bueno, ya has visto que no fue posible que no causara problemas entre ellos, pero tranquila que las cosas mejorarán. Gracias por escribirme. Nos leemos.

**Adelanto: **

– Oh, ¿De verdad? – Él sonrió, casi riendo –. ¿Y por qué me crees de repente, oh poderosa reina, Johana?

Ella lo miró fijamente durante un largo tiempo y luego se trasladó al otro lado de la habitación para tomar su cartera, abrigo y bufanda. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y se volvió para mirarlo.

– Porque incluso cuando estabas en tu peor momento después de Glimmer, – susurró ella, su expresión de dolor –, no te veías tan... jodido y torturado como pareces estarlo ahora mismo.

**Nos leemos**


	19. Chapter 19C

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Collide" y la segunda parte "Pulse" y ambas son de Gail McHugh. Yo solo las adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Hola. **

**Les "advierto" que este es un extra-super-mega-hiper largo capítulo pero también que es muy duro… compensando después de este, subiré un lindo capítulo de "Mi inesperado por siempre" para que no se vayan a dormir con mal sabor de boca.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 19**

**Tiempo**

Peeta lanzó su teléfono a su lado en el sofá después de haber sonado por vigésima vez.

Gale se estaba convirtiendo en implacable en este punto, y a Peeta le importaba un carajo. Terminando la última botella de cerveza de un paquete de seis, inconscientemente pasó por los canales de televisión. El líquido frío se deslizó por su garganta, haciendo su camino hacia su cuerpo. Sin embargo, lo único que podía saborear o sentir correr por sus venas era a Katniss. Sin importar lo mucho que lo había intentado el último par de semanas, Peeta no pudo sacarla.

Sin embargo, mantuvo su promesa. A pesar de que tomó desesperadamente cada pedazo de autocontrol, él no trató de ponerse en contacto con ella. Sin embargo, eso no le impidió sangrar a través de todo pensamiento coherente o frecuentar cada pesadilla que Peeta tenía. Katniss se transformó en un dolor diferente a todo lo que alguna vez había conocido.

El sonido del reloj haciendo tictac en la pared llamó la atención de Peeta. Le echó un vistazo y se imaginó a Katniss saliendo de la iglesia, considerando que era la noche de la cena de ensayo de ella y Gale. Peeta no tenía ningún deseo en dejar que Gale supiera que él no iba a asistir. Nada de eso le importaba una mierda. No sabía cuánto dolor su corazón podría tomar y presentarse en la iglesia o en la cena, sin duda, lo hundiría aún más. Padrino de boda o no, no iba a ir. En menos de veinticuatro horas, la mujer que amaba, la mujer con la que vio una vida juntos, la mujer que pensó que sostendría a su hijo en sus brazos un día, ya no será Katniss Everdeen. Ella sería la Sra. de Gale Hawthorne.

Todo era más de lo que Peeta podría manejar.

Levantándose del sofá, se dirigió a la cocina con la intención de sucumbir en un segundo paquete de seis. Fue entonces cuando llamaron a la puerta. Después de coger dicho paquete de seis de la nevera, fue a abrirla. Tomado un poco con la guardia baja por su visitante, sin decir una palabra, él volvió a entrar a la sala y se sentó en el sofá.

– Te ves como una mierda, – señaló Johana, que entró al ático –. Puede que me equivoque, y dime si lo estoy, pero estoy bastante segura de que tienes los fondos para comprar una hoja de afeitar. ¿El hombre que vale millones se ha ido a la quiebra?

– Nunca has sido breve en el departamento de humor, – murmuró él, sin mirar en su dirección mientras continuaba haciendo zapping –. ¿No deberías estar en la cena de ensayo?

Después de dejar la cartera en el suelo, se quitó el abrigo y la bufanda.

– Tanto como tú deberías, – bromeó ella, dejándose caer en un sillón de cuero –. No estabas en la iglesia, y seriamente no te ves vestido para la fiesta. Vamos, toma una ducha y voy a esperar mientras te preparas. Oh y yo te llevaré, ya que es evidente que has estado bebiendo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, cogió una botella del paquete de seis, abrió la parte superior y tomó un largo trago de ella. Él no respondió, pero le dio una mirada que era nada menos que una amenaza.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó en uno de los tonos más inocentes que él jamás la había oído usar.

– Oh, dame un puto descanso, Jo. – Él entrecerró los ojos en ella –. Sabes que no voy a ir.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, con los ojos marrones bien abiertos.

– Wow, Peeta, pensé que te quedaba un poco más de lucha en ti. ¿Eres un hombre poderoso en todos los aspectos de tu vida a excepción de cuando se trata de esto? Cuando se trata de Katniss, solo tiras la toalla, ¿eh? – Ella se encogió de hombros casual y cruzó las piernas –. Hmm, supongo que no te conozco tan bien como pensaba que lo hacía.

– ¿Lucha en mí? – Le espetó. Apagando el televisor, tiró el control remoto sobre la mesa de cristal, su penetrante sonido hizo que Johana saltara. Él se puso en pie –. ¿Por qué diablos iba yo a luchar por alguien que no me ama? Estoy jodido por lo que sucedió. Créeme, no tienes ni una pista de las ideas que han surgido a la vida en mi cabeza las últimas semanas, secuestrarla fue una de ellas. Amaré a esa chica hasta el día que jodidamente me muera, pero no soy un puto bobo. Tu amiga es un poco más retorcida de lo que imaginaba.

Johana lo miró por un momento mientras se paseaba por la sala de un lado al otro.

– ¿Retorcida? Comprendes quién abrió tu puerta mostrando unas bonitas bragas rojas la mañana después que dejaste a Katniss, ¿verdad? – Él le lanzó una mirada gélida, pero ella continuó –. Ella se rompió en pedazos, Peeta. Tienes una larga historia en follar mujeres y luego dejarlas. Mi amiga está herida porque tú follaste detrás de su espalda. ¿Esperabas una reacción diferente de ella?

Pasándose las manos por el cabello, Peeta cerró los ojos.

– ¡No jodí por detrás de su espalda! – Cuando los abrió, vio el asombro en el rostro de Johana, pero no le importaba una mierda en ese punto –. Puedes estar en lo correcto en no conocerme tan bien como lo creías, pero sabes el indiferente animal que me he convertido en los últimos años. ¿Por qué diablos iba yo a ir a su trabajo, tratando de recuperarla? ¿Por qué iba a derramar mi maldito corazón a la chica? ¿Por un pedazo de culo? – Él se rió entre dientes, pero que no tenía ningún humor detrás. Hurgando en el bolsillo, sacó su teléfono celular y se lo arrojó a ella.

– Maldita sea, Peeta.

– Maldita sea nada. Mira mi lista de contactos. No hay escasez de culos que están ansiosamente a mi disposición. Es abundante. Hago una llamada telefónica, y puedo follar por días si quisiera. Glimmer vino ebria esa noche, diciéndome que su padre murió. Sí, tal vez no debí dejarla entrar. Sí, tal vez debí haberla arrojado a la calle como el animal en el que me convirtió. – Dejando escapar un suspiro de derrota, volvió a sentarse en el sofá con los codos en las rodillas mientras se agarraba del cabello –. Pero no lo hice, – susurró –. No lo hice y ahora Katniss se ha ido. La chica que amo no me cree porque fui tan estúpido como para dejar que la chica que solía amar entrara a mi casa. Se quedó dormida en el sofá sin sus pantalones. Ni siquiera quería tocarla para sacarla de aquí esa noche porque no estaba vestida. No quería que mis manos la tocaran porque mis manos acababan de tocar a Katniss.

Levantó la cabeza y miró a Johana donde estaba sentada inmóvil.

– Amo a Katniss. Joder, la quiero lo suficiente que haría todo otra vez, con el dolor y todo, sólo para abrazarla de nuevo. Pero no hice nada malo que no sea dejar a Glimmer entrar. Por lo tanto, no, Johana, no tiene nada que ver con que sea poderoso o tire la toalla. Tiene todo que ver con el hecho de que Katniss no me cree y sobre todo... Que ella no me ama.

Después de unos segundos de tratar notablemente de comprender todo lo que él había dicho, Johana se puso de pie y se sentó junto a él. Puso su mano en el hombro.

– Ella te ama, Peeta. Ella…

– Vamos, Jo, – interrumpió él, alcanzando su cerveza. La terminó de un trago. – Ella me dijo que no lo hacía. ¿Me necesitas para citar sus palabras? Están tan frescas como mierda en mi mente. Ebrio o no, no debería ser un problema.

– Sé lo que te dijo. – Cogió la botella vacía de su mano y la puso sobre la mesa –. Pero también sé lo que me dijo después que viniste a ella esa noche. – Él fue a hablar, pero ella lo hizo callar con el clásico choque de Johana de sus dedos contra los labios de él –. Tienes razón en que ella no te cree ahora. Pero estás equivocado en que ella no te ama. Te dijo esas cosas para tratar de lastimarte de la misma manera que sintió que tú la lastimaste. Ella ha sido un desastre, Peeta, – susurró, sus ojos suaves –. Tiene los nervios destrozados. Ha estado deprimida, callada y vomitando a lo largo de toda la situación. A pesar de que piensa que va a ser capaz de deshacerte de su mente y caer enamorada de Gale otra vez, en cualquier momento que Gale no está con ella, está llorando... Por ti.

– Dices que me ama, que está llorando por mí ¿y sin embargo, se va a casar? – preguntó, completamente no convencido de todo lo que ella acababa de decir.

– Sé lo que estás pensando, pero…

– Oh, ¿En serio? Porque ni siquiera estoy seguro de saber qué mierda estoy pensando en este momento, – dijo, poniéndose de pie. La cerveza no estaba haciendo su trabajo en este momento. Algo más fuerte. Necesitaba algo más fuerte. Fue a la cocina, abrió la puerta del armario, sacó una botella de bourbon y un vaso.

Johana se puso de pie, cruzando los brazos.

– ¿Vas a dejarme terminar lo que estaba diciendo, idiota?

– ¿Soy un tramposo y un idiota ahora? Claro, ¿por qué diablos no? – Respondió en un tono cargado con sarcasmo. Llenó rápidamente el vaso. Después de beber, se relamió los labios y la miró –. ¿Qué clase de mierda me estás entregando, Johana? Nada de esto tiene sentido. Ni una maldita pizca lo hace.

Acercándose a la cocina, Johana se echó el cabello de oro a un lado y miró a Peeta como si tuviera diez cabezas.

– ¿Qué parte no entiendes, Mellark?

Ahora él le regresó la misma mirada, pero ella continuó.

– Gale era una apuesta segura cuando se mudó aquí con él. Ella tropezó contigo, y por mucho que intentó luchar contra ello, la chica nunca tuvo una oportunidad contra ti, Peeta. Olvídate de la forma en que se conocieron. – Hizo una pausa y una risa ligera escapó de sus labios –. Ya la tenías desde el momento en que te vio. Créeme, he tenido que escuchar todo sobre el Sr. Alto, rubio y Jodidamente guapo. Peeta no pudo evitarlo, pero elevó una curiosa ceja ante esa declaración.

– Después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar con Gale, entonces tú te convertiste en su apuesta segura. Pero ahora, eso ha sido arrancado de ella. Desafortunadamente, la tienes pensando que Gale es de hecho la apuesta más segura.

– Deja de decir apuesta más segura, – gruñó mientras se servía otro trago, todavía intrigado por el apodo que nunca conoció.

Johana dejó escapar un suspiro y rodó los ojos.

– Así que déjame ver si lo entiendo, – se apoyó en el mostrador, con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro –. ¿Ella está tomando el premio de consolación que pasa a ser el imbécil que realmente la engañó? – Él se detuvo y soltó una risita. A pesar que su dolor se mantuvo, el efecto del alcohol lo estaba alcanzando rápidamente –. Espera. Al parecer, yo soy el imbécil que la engañó.

– ¿Premio de consolación? – Preguntó ella, con el ceño fruncido –. ¿Es esto un juego para ti, Peeta? Ella está lastimada en este momento.

– Joder, no, no es un juego. Es mi puta vida, y es lo que debería haber sido la vida de Katniss y yo juntos. – arrojó otro trago a su garganta, se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano, y golpeó el cristal contra la encimera –. Estoy lastimado, también, pero déjame adivinar, todavía piensas que follé por detrás de su espalda. Adelante. Dime que tú tampoco me crees.

– Si te digo la verdad, amigo, cuando llegué por primera vez aquí, no, no te creía, –respondió ella, mirando a su reloj. Llevó sus ojos hacia él –. Pero ahora lo hago.

– Oh, ¿De verdad? – Él sonrió, casi riendo –. ¿Y por qué me crees de repente, oh poderosa reina, Johana?

Ella lo miró fijamente durante un largo tiempo y luego se trasladó al otro lado de la habitación para tomar su cartera, abrigo y bufanda. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y se volvió para mirarlo. – Porque incluso cuando estabas en tu peor momento después de Glimmer, – susurró ella, su expresión de dolor –, no te veías tan... jodido y torturado como pareces estarlo ahora mismo.

Balanceándose ligeramente, la sonrisa le cayó de la cara mientras la miraba fijamente.

– Los quiero a ambos. Eres mi segundo hermano, y ella es la hermana que nunca tuve. – Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro –. Y me está matando verlos a los dos heridos de la forma en la que están.

Pasándose las manos por el cabello, se sentó en un taburete.

– ¿Qué hago? – preguntó, en voz baja, y su corazón se vino abajo –. Por primera vez en mi vida... – Vaciló y miró al suelo. Luego llevó lentamente la mirada hacia ella –. Dios, por primera vez en mi vida, Johana... no sé qué hacer. Ella no me cree.

Aunque no podía verlos desde el otro lado de la habitación, los ojos de Johana se pusieron vidriosos. Mirando hacia su reloj, una sonrisa tímida se apoderó de su boca.

– Entonces, haz que crea en ti, Peeta. Tienes menos de veinticuatro horas para cambiar el curso de la vida de ambos. – Ella se colgó la cartera al hombro y abrió la puerta –. Espero verte allí, – dijo, dando un paso hacia el pasillo. Peeta miró mientras ella asomó la cabeza por la puerta –. Ah, y si decides ir a buscar a nuestra chica, hazte un favor y aféitate. Definitivamente eres una belleza, de verdad, pero no comprendo todo el asunto de la sombra de las cinco en punto que tienes en marcha en estos momentos.

Peeta dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

– ¿Algo más?

– Sí, como una cuestión de hecho, lo hay, – respondió, dándose golpecitos con el dedo en la mejilla –. Tira los pantalones y la camiseta que tienes en marcha, también. Te quiero, mi hermano.

Peeta sacudió la cabeza y la miró mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

Tiempo.

Esta noche, el tiempo no estaba de su lado o en el de Katniss. Mirando el reloj en la pared una vez más, Peeta se sentó allí durante unos minutos. Su mente estaba literalmente sacudida por la conversación. Se sentó allí durante unos minutos más, tratando – y fallando – de darle sentido a todo lo que estaba dando vueltas en su cabeza. Aunque su inquietud de no estar con Katniss nunca más volvió a crecer, punzándole el estómago, la idea de aparecer, sólo para ser rechazado de nuevo, le hizo saber que la decisión que iba a tomar era para mejor. Era innegable que la necesitaba. La necesitaba como las venas de su cuerpo necesitan sangre y los pulmones necesitan aire. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, Peeta prefería ahogarse que ver a Katniss a los ojos y escuchar esas palabras venenosas de nuevo. No. Él no iría esta noche.

Y, así como así, Peeta supo que había cambiado el curso de su vida y la de Katniss para siempre.

...

Tambaleándose. A pesar que había pasado un par de semanas, Katniss se tambaleaba en una delgada línea entre la cordura y la locura. Se sentía como si estuviera hecha de vidrio y un pequeño martillo, sostenido por cada hombre, estuviera desgranándola.

Estaba segura que en cualquier momento iba a romperse en miles de pedazos irregulares. Los más grandes, que representan a Gale, cortarían su carne. Las pequeñas astillas, Peeta, quedarían atrapadas por debajo de su piel. De cualquier manera, ambos cortarían su corazón, dejándola como un cadáver sangrante de la mujer que una vez fue. Se sentía como si estuviera viéndose a sí misma desde la distancia, ya sin el control de sus pensamientos, ya sin el control del camino en el que estaba caminando.

Mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo, no podía negar que había una pequeña sensación de alivio que se había apoderado de ella una vez que había llegado a la iglesia para ver que Peeta no se había presentado, sin embargo, su dolor por él se mantenía. Una parte de ella sabía que estaba siendo esquiva. Estaba tratando de fusionar de nuevo lo que se había roto entre ella y Gale, sabiendo que una gran cantidad de su relación se había cristalizado en polvo. Sin embargo, necesitaba algo a que aferrarse, y ese algo era un pequeño rayo de esperanza por llevar sus sentimientos por Gale de regreso a donde solían estar.

Necesitaba volver a enamorarse de él.

Sin embargo, se había convertido en una buena mentirosa últimamente, jugando en su propio juego con firme resistencia a lo obvio. Ahora se sentía como la maestra del engaño porque sabía que estaba tratando de engañarse a sí misma al pensar que sería capaz de olvidar a Peeta. Olvidar todas las miradas robadas que habían compartido, cada roce accidental de su carne, y cada momento que vivieron juntos hasta el segundo que supo que lo amaba. La fuerza de voluntad y la cadena de mentiras de las que estaba tratando de convencerse así misma nunca serían suficientes para mantener su corazón de agrietarse a lo largo de las cicatrices y las suturas del desastre donde se encontraba. Así que esta noche – mientras permanecía de pie mirando el cascarón vacío de la mujer que se había convertido – se preguntó hasta qué punto el engaño la metería en su matrimonio, se preguntó cuánto tiempo Peeta perseguiría todos sus pensamientos y se preguntó cuánto tiempo podría engañarse así misma.

Tratando de componerse, Katniss apartó la mirada de su reflejo cuando Annie entró al cuarto de baño.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Annie, haciendo su camino hacia ella –. ¿O es que todavía sientes náuseas?

Katniss sacudió la cabeza y se aclaró la garganta.

– No, estoy bien ahora. – Metió el lápiz labial en el bolso –. ¿Ya está aquí Johana?

– Ella me envió un mensaje diciendo que estaría aquí en dos minutos, – respondió entregándole a Katniss su bolso. Entró en uno de los cubículos –. Tenía que detenerse en algún lugar después de la iglesia.

– ¿Dónde fue Finnick? – preguntó Katniss, colocando sus carteras en el mostrador.

– Cuando llegamos aquí, se dio cuenta de que no tenía ningún dinero con él, – dijo –. Corrió hasta un cajero automático.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Katniss abrió el agua y comenzó a lavarse las manos. Fue entonces cuando Johana apareció en el baño.

– Hey, – chirrió, sacándose la bufanda del cuello.

– ¿Dónde tenías que ir? – Katniss preguntó y tomó una toalla de papel.

Ella dejó caer sus cosas sobre el mostrador y estudió su reflejo en el espejo. Miró a Katniss.

– Yo... uh, tuve que conseguir dinero en efectivo.

– ¿Por qué todos piensan que necesitan dinero en efectivo mientras están aquí? – Preguntó Katniss, arqueando una ceja –. Todo está pago por esta noche.

– Para dar propina a los que sirven. – Johana se encogió de hombros –. Tú, de todas las personas, deberías saberlo.

– Oh, sí, creo que debería, – respondió ella con aire ausente, su voz se iba apagando.

– Tu cabeza no está donde debe estar. Lo entiendo.

Katniss le dio una mirada inquisitiva.

– Sé que Cabeza de pene no ha notado tu actuación últimamente ya que ha estado consumido trabajando hasta tarde otra vez, pero yo sí. – Katniss empezó a hablar, pero Johana continuó –. Tengo que admitir que creo que es una mierda que haya estado trabajando hasta tarde. Pero, bueno, parece que le crees así que supongo que eso es todo lo que cuenta, ¿no?

Katniss dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación.

– Oh Dios, por favor, no empieces conmigo acerca de esto otra vez, Jo. – Cogió su bolso del mostrador –. Ahora no. No puedo, y no lo haré.

– Sólo estoy tratando de darle sentido a todo esto, Katniss. – Agarrándola suavemente por el codo, Johana efectivamente la detuvo de marcharse. Con lágrimas en sus ojos, Katniss la miró –. Tú estás enamorada de alguien más, sin embargo, te casas con otro hombre. Detente. Da un paso atrás. Honestamente, simplemente para y piensa en lo que vas a hacer.

Katniss se quedó muda y mirándola.

Mordiéndose el labio y visiblemente incómoda, Annie salió de la cabina y comenzó a lavarse las manos. Con rapidez se las secó y tomó su cartera.

– Voy a dejarlas a ustedes dos solas, – dijo ella, caminando hacia la puerta. Johana asintió –. Las veré en el interior.

– No tienes que hacer esto, – susurró Johana, volviendo a mirar a Katniss después que Annie se marchó –. Incluso si no le crees a Peeta, no tienes que casarte con Gale.

– Amo a Gale, – respondió ella, mirando hacia abajo, con un tono bajo.

Tomando la barbilla de Katniss en su mano, Johana le levantó la cara.

– No tengo ninguna duda en mi mente que lo quieres, Katniss, pero ya no lo amas y pensar que puedes volver a enamorarte de él es completamente una locura, amiga.

Katniss se limpió una lágrima de la mejilla.

– Puedo volver a enamorarme de él.– Miró a Johana durante un largo tiempo y luego se dirigió hacia la puerta. Dándose la vuelta, se sorbió la nariz y sacudió la cabeza –. Me voy a casar mañana, Johana. Me puedes apoyar o no, y rezo a Dios que puedas, pero lo estoy haciendo.

Con eso, Katniss abrió la puerta. Antes que su mente siquiera pudiera comenzar a analizar la conversación que acababa de tener lugar, sus ojos se fijaron en unos azules glaciales – esos hipnotizadores azules glaciales que causaron una angustia inimaginable, confusión y ahora su respiración rápida. Congelada. Literalmente se sintió congelada en su lugar, Katniss no podía moverse mientras observaba a Peeta desde el otro lado del vestíbulo del restaurante. Lucia más desalineado de lo que podía haber imaginado, pero no impidió que su cuerpo reaccione a su sensual y hermoso rostro, ese increíblemente dolido rostro que le devolvía la mirada – Casi al instante, sintió que su corazón repiqueteaba dentro de su pecho, sintió las diminutas gotas de sudor avanzar lentamente a través de todos los poros de su piel, y sintió los cabellos de su cuerpo erizarse. Aunque los invitados de diferentes fiestas flotaban a través del vestíbulo, sus ojos no se desbloquearon del uno al otro. Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, el aliento de Katniss se enganchó en la parte posterior de su garganta cuando él comenzó a hacer su camino hacia ella. Débilmente registró el sonido de la puerta del baño cerrarse tras ella cuando Johana salió.

– Tienes que hablar con él, – dijo Johana, colocando una mano sobre su espalda.

Antes que Katniss pudiera protestar, Peeta estaba de pie justo frente a ella. Con el olor de su colonia haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz y sus ojos absortos en ella, estaba segura de que iba a perder el conocimiento.

– Te ves hermosa, – susurró, acercándose. Y, por Dios, lo hacía. Su ondulado cabello oscuro cayendo sobre una blusa blanca abotonada combinada con una falda corta de color rojo y botas altas hasta las rodillas de cuero negro tenían a Peeta luchando por control. Él fue un tonto al pensar que podría haberse alejado después de lo que Johana le había dicho, por lo que esto era su último esfuerzo para conseguirla de regreso.

Tragando duro, Katniss se alejó de él, presionando su espalda contra el pecho de Johana.

– ¿Por qué estás aquí? – Exhaló. Nerviosa, apartó la mirada de él, mirando alrededor por Gale –. Tienes que irte.

Una triste sonrisa inclinó la comisura de la boca de Peeta, su voz baja.

– Bueno, estoy en la fiesta de bodas. Pero creo que es evidente el porqué realmente estoy aquí. – Él se acercó más. Fue entonces cuando Katniss pudo oler el alcohol en su aliento –. Y, no, muñeca, no me iré hasta que hablemos. ¿Me entiendes?

Impresionada, ella no respondió. De hecho, no tenía palabras en absoluto.

Katniss se limitó a mirarlo.

Peeta movió los ojos en dirección a Johana.

– ¿Vas a mantener un ojo en Gale? Johana asintió.

– Lo comprobé en mi camino aquí. Hay un cuarto vacío por aquí, – dijo, señalando una puerta junto a ellos –. Que sea rápido, sin embargo.

Empujándose sí misma lejos de Johana, Katniss entrecerró los ojos.

– ¿Tú arreglaste esto?

Johana le dio un ocasional encogimiento.

Después de inmovilizar a Johana con una mirada letal, Katniss se volvió hacia Peeta.

– No voy a hablar contigo, – se burló mientras iba a alejarse.

Él la cogió por el codo.

– Entonces supongo que me vas a obligar a hacer un anuncio sobre nosotros dos aquí en la fiesta.

– Tú no harías eso, – resopló, tirando de su brazo lejos de él.

– Mmm, estás equivocada sobre eso, – se rió entre dientes mientras su cuerpo se balanceaba. Volvió su atención a un hombre mayor caminando junto a ellos –. Perdone, señor, – le gritó, su voz elevándose.

El caballero de cabello gris –que por suerte no estaba con el grupo de Katniss– lo miró.

– ¿Puedo ayudarlo?

– Sí, señor. Mire, estoy teniendo un problema. Estoy absolutamente enamorado de esta hermosa mujer aquí, – dijo Peeta, señalando a Katniss. Los ojos de ella se abrieron con incredulidad por sus acciones –. Y ella no me va a dar algunos minutos para explicarle un jodido malentendido. ¿Tiene usted alguna sugerencia en cuanto a cómo debo manejar esto?

Al parecer en absoluto con el más mínimo interés, el hombre negó con la cabeza y se fue.

– Está bien, – susurró Katniss, su tono acalorado –. Te voy a dar dos minutos. –

Girando sobre sus talones, ella empujó bruscamente las puertas del cuarto.

Peeta miró a Johana.

– Mantenlo ocupado durante tanto tiempo como sea posible.

Ella asintió.

Al entrar a la sala de banquete vacía, Peeta encontró a Katniss mirándolo con los brazos cruzados con obvia molestia. En la oscuridad del espacio, iluminada sólo por la luna opulenta más allá de una enorme ventana, podía ver el fuego rugiendo detrás de sus ojos grises. Mientras caminaba hacia ella, ella retrocedió y casi tropezó con una torre de sillas apiladas.

– No te alejes de mí, Katniss, – ordenó en voz baja mientras se acercaba.

– No te atrevas a decirme qué hacer, – le espetó con la barbilla hacia arriba en desafío.

Ella siguió alejándose de él, el sonido de sus tacones resonando por toda la habitación. Ella quería ser impenetrable a su aroma, a su voz y a su rostro, pero sabía que cuanto más se acercara – bajo el brillo fresco de esos ojos azules – sería imposible.

Sin inmutarse, continuó su persecución carnal hasta que la tuvo apoyada contra una mesa. Katniss tomó un respiro tembloroso mientras él lentamente le pasaba la mano por la curva de su mandíbula, subiendo a su oreja, donde finalmente fue a descansar a su nuca. Mordiéndose los labios, le inclinó la cabeza y la miró fijamente, ambos respirando pesado.

– Cuando quise llamarte, no lo hice, pero casi lo hago. Cuando necesitaba verte, y Jesucristo, te he necesitado tan jodidamente mal, entré a mi auto y luego volví a salir, – susurró, alisando su mano libre por su cintura –. Dime que me amas, Katniss.

– Vete a la mierda, – dijo entre dientes, su pecho subía y bajaba.

Él sonrió, acercándole el rostro más cerca así estaba a pocos centímetros del suyo.

– Esos lindos labios esconden una mentira. – Agarrando su cintura con más fuerza, la atrajo hacia su pecho, el zumbido de sus corazones chocando uno contra el otro –. ¿Crees que me puedes librar de tus pensamientos? No puedes. Eres mía, Katniss. Jodidamente mía, – gruñó.

Katniss no pensaba. No podía. Era imposible. Antes de darse cuenta, le echó los brazos al cuello y lo empujó a su boca. Con los nudillos blancos aferrándose a su cabello, ella gimió contra sus labios. Este no era un beso apasionado. No. Este beso no admitía lugar a discusión, y era tan furioso y posesivo en ambas partes. Caliente, sofocante, exasperación suprimida transfiriéndose del uno al otro – sin embargo, el amor estaba allí mientras ambos se aferraban el uno al otro. Con los labios todavía unidos, Peeta la levantó en vilo y la sentó en la mesa, abrió sus muslos mientras él se instalaba entre sus piernas. Katniss trató de recuperar el aliento mientras él le tomaba la parte posterior de las rodillas y enganchaba sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. El dulce sabor del alcohol persistente en su boca casi la intoxicó. Un profundo gemido retumbó en la parte posterior de la garganta de Peeta como su lengua se deslizaba sobre la de ella. Katniss tiraba más duro de su cabello y más duro la besaba Peeta. Cuanto más duro la besaba, más duro caía – olvidando dónde estaba y quién era ella, olvidando el espacio, olvidando el tiempo y olvidando cómo él la había lastimado.

– Dime que me amas, – gruñó, las palabras fueron pronunciadas en su boca mientras su mano se deslizaba bajo su falda.

Cuando tiró de sus bragas hacia abajo, todo en lo que Katniss podía concentrarse era en la sensación de llamas comenzando a lamer a través de ella – y esa sensación amenazaba a los últimos fragmentos de su autocontrol. Su mano se curvó sobre su carne caliente. Deslizó dos dedos en su humedad almibarada mientras su pulgar rodeaba su clítoris. Dejando escapar un jadeo, apartó la boca de la de él, sus brazos se aferraron a su cuello mientras la respiración que salía de sus labios, amortiguaba en su hombro. Con toda su ira, amor, pasión y dolor, mordió y hundió sus dientes en su piel. Ella quería sangre. Quería hacerle daño – quería que él sintiera la misma agonía y dolor que ella había sentido todos los días desde esa devastadora mañana. Peeta gimió, y con su mano libre, empuño su cabello y le inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba, con la espalda ahora tensa como un arco. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella. Con su pesada respiración y sus dedos todavía entrando y saliendo de ella, su mente se ahogó en el sonido de sus jadeos. Aplastó sus labios sobre los de ella otra vez.

– Si pudiera, rasgaría mi corazón para mostrarte cuánto te amo. – Llevó sus labios hacia arriba, mordisqueando su oreja, y ella casi se corrió en sus dedos –. Joder, te echo de menos. Te amo mucho, y me estás matando, Katniss.

– Bastardo, no me amas. Te odio, Peeta. Te odio, – gritó y trató de empujarlo.

Sin embargo, él no la dejó. Deslizó su brazo alrededor de su espalda, tirando de ella hasta el mismo borde de la mesa, con los dedos sin detener su delicioso ataque dentro de su centro. Metió sus manos de nuevo en su cabello, un gemido escapó de los labios de Katniss mientras su cabeza caía hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto su cuello en toda su belleza. Peeta tomó la oportunidad y hundió el rostro en su clavícula. Trazó una línea tórrida y húmeda por su cuello, mordiendo y chupando hasta que su boca estuvo sobre la de ella otra vez.

– Me gustaría poder odiarte – sería más fácil – pero no tienes ni idea de cuánto te amo, – exhaló, succionando su labio inferior y mordiéndolo suavemente –. Y no es odio lo que sientes por mí. Tú me quieres, maldita sea. Estás enojada con algo que no sucedió. Golpéame de nuevo. Dame un puñetazo si es necesario, pero deja de decir que no me amas, porque lo único que haces es mentirte a ti misma. Nos estás destrozando.

Todavía aferrándose a su cabello, alejó sus labios de los de él. Los dos estaban luchando por aire mientras quemaban agujeros en los ojos del otro. Con una mano todavía enterrada en su cabello, ella lo golpeó en la cara con la otra, el sonido reverberó por toda la habitación. Al mismo tiempo, un gemido salió de su boca cuando sintió los dedos de Peeta salir de su interior – su cuerpo quedó sintiéndose tortuosamente despojado por su ausencia.

– Te odio, – le gritó mientras su cuerpo entero se preparaba para la batalla.

– No, no lo haces. Tú me amas, y yo te amo, – gruñó entre dientes, frunciendo el ceño hacia ella. Él levantó las manos y ahuecó sus mejillas –. Golpéame de nuevo si es necesario, muñeca. Sólo hazlo. Golpéame jodidamente de nuevo y sácalo todo.

Ella no lo dudó. Lo golpeó de nuevo, con furia y confusión quemando en su interior, mientras furiosas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Empujándola fuera de la mesa por la cintura, la dejó en el suelo y chocó sus labios sobre los de ella otra vez.

– Ven conmigo ahora mismo. No hagas esto. No te cases con él, – declaró en su boca, sus palabras vibraban contra sus labios. Empuñando su sudadera, los ojos de Katniss rodaron hacia atrás mientras se hundía en la familiaridad de su beso, su aroma, su tacto –. Le diremos juntos. Te dije que no te dejaría hacerlo sola. Glimmer no significa nada para mí. No debería haberla dejado entrar, pero por el amor de Dios, no hice nada con ella.

Dolor.

Ahí estaba otra vez, arrasando tan reciente como una herida abierta en su alma. Se desangró sin señales de parar. Susurrando sus dulces palabras de seducción mientras trataba de velar el sabor amargo de la horrible verdad, estaba tratando de quebrarla en nada más que pequeñas partículas de polvo. Como un látigo, la dura realidad de lo que estaba tratando de hacer agrietó su pecho, perturbando sus pensamientos con su potencia. Inmediatamente, y sin esfuerzo consciente, las puertas alrededor de la fortaleza de su corazón destrozado se cerraron. Lo más importante ahora era proteger las piezas restantes.

Ella empujó con fuerza contra su pecho, empujándolo efectivamente de inmediato. Miró, luchando para subirse las bragas de nuevo, no podía ver el asombro en el rostro de él. Sin mirar atrás, se dirigió hacia la puerta. En unos pocos pasos rápidos, Peeta estaba a su lado. Sin intención de dejarla salir de la habitación, él la tomó del brazo y tiró de ella para detenerla con un resbalón.

Sacándose las lagrimas de sus ojos entornados, lo observó.

Con su alma clamando para que ella le creyera, su expresión se arrugó dolorosamente.

– Nunca me he sentido tan roto y tan enamorado al mismo tiempo. Si me hubieras dicho cuando nos conocimos que ibas a romperme el corazón – y que días, meses o incluso años pasarían y aun así todavía estaría herido como ahora – no me hubiese detenido de enamorarme de ti, – le susurró, con la voz quebrada –. Pero si habría hecho una cosa diferente, y amarte un poco menos no es una de ellas. – Él llevó lentamente los nudillos a su rostro, secándole las lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos confusos, su voz suave –. No la habría dejado entrar. Esa es la única cosa que cambiaría, Katniss. No la habría dejado entrar, maldita sea.

A medida que su cuerpo se estremecía de pies a cabeza, Katniss se quedó mirándolo, pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Johana asomó la cabeza en el interior.

– Kat, Hazzelle está registrando el puto restaurante por ti en este momento, – susurró, su tono urgente.

Aspirando, Katniss apartó la mirada de Peeta, su corazón rompiéndose en pedazos en el proceso. Su mente no estaba menos confusa que cuando había entrado por primera vez allí con él. Tratando de calmarse, tomó una respiración profunda, alisando con las manos su cabello y salió de la habitación.

Peeta la siguió – sus pensamientos no menos jodidos tampoco.

Katniss lo miró mientras Johana rápidamente le entregaba un pañuelo de papel.

– Tienes que irte, Peeta.

Impresionado por sus palabras, la confusión y la ira nublaron sus ojos.

– No voy a ninguna parte. – Él negó con la cabeza –. Estoy en esta fiesta y me quedo.

Ella lo miró.

– Estás tratando de hacerme daño ahora.

– ¿Sabes qué? – Dijo, tragando con fuerza –. Tal vez lo estoy. Tal vez estoy tratando de lastimarte tanto como tú me lastimas. La parte más triste de todo esto es que mientras estaba allí pidiendo que te quedes, jodidamente no me di cuenta de que ya no estabas. Así que, sí, me voy a quedar y espero que malditamente te duela cada segundo de ello tanto como a mí. Lidia con ello.

Después de cerrar su boca porque colgaba boquiabierta, Katniss se dio la vuelta en dirección al baño.

– ¡No! – Johana gritó, agarrándola por el brazo –. No tienes tiempo. Tienes que entrar ahí ahora mismo, Kat. – le quitó el pañuelo de la mano de Katniss, lo lamió y empezó a limpiar las corrientes de rimel que fueron cubriendo su mejillas.

Observando atentamente, Peeta sonrió.

– No te olvides del labial que se esparció todo sobre ella.

Katniss le dirigió una mirada.

– Estoy bien, ¿verdad? ¿No hay labial sobre mí? – preguntó él, su sonrisa se convirtió en una sonrisa impresionante **–**. Me encanta ser besado por mujeres que dicen que no me aman, pone mi pene duro como un hijo de puta.

Dejando escapar un profundo suspiro, Johana le entregó a Katniss su lápiz labial.

– Oh, Dios mío, Peeta, ahora solo estás siendo un imbécil, – Katniss escupió, tratando de alcanzar la barra de labios. Rápidamente la deslizó sobre sus labios.

– Mmm, no has visto nada todavía, – se rió entre dientes, pasándose la mano por su cabello rubio y rebelde –. Tengo la sensación de que voy a romper mi propio récord esta noche. – Se alejó pero se dio la vuelta –. Y, si no recuerdo mal, creo que lo dije una vez, no lleves atención a esos pequeños labios bonitos. Aleja ese labial o de lo contrario te arrastraré de vuelta a esa habitación y realmente cambiaré tu puta mente. – Poco a poco, se pasó la lengua por los labios mientras sus ojos brillaban con una lujuria insaciable.

Johana alzó una ceja sorprendida cuando la boca de Katniss cayó abierta.

Con el corazón roto en pedazos, se volvió en un giro lento, metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros y se acercó a salón de fiestas. Explorando el espacio de tamaño modesto lleno de una treintena de personas, no le tomó mucho tiempo bloquear los ojos en Gale. Peeta gruñó para sus adentros mientras se acercaba a la barra y se pidió para él mismo un trago muy necesario de tequila y una botella de cerveza. Le lanzó una propina de $100 al camarero y se dio la vuelta, sólo para encontrar a Gale de pie detrás de él.

Tragando la necesidad de vencer la mierda fuera de él, Peeta no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

– Ah, y ahí está, el puto novio afortunado. – Arrojó ese tan necesitado trago por su garganta, y por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Katniss flotar en el salón –. Y ahí está tu hermosa novia, – dijo, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en su dirección.

Con una mirada sospechosa en su rostro, Gale lo observó fijamente durante un momento y luego se dio la vuelta, señalándole a Katniss que se acercara a ellos. Si Gale no pudo notar – la forma en que ella miraba con nerviosismo – Peeta seguro que lo hizo. Cuando ella se acercó, Peeta abrió la lata de su cerveza, arqueó una ceja perfecta, y se mordió el labio, asegurándose que ella escuchara el chasquido delicioso mientras la sacaba a través de sus dientes.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

– ¿Estás bien? – Gale sondeó –. Pareces enfadada.

– Estoy bien, – respondió con voz monótona, sin apartar los ojos de Peeta.

– ¿Estás segura? Pareces... Mediocre.

Tomando un tembloroso respiro, ella finalmente miró a Gale.

– Si.

Después de colocar un beso en la comisura de la boca de ella, Gale curvó el brazo por su cintura y volvió su atención a Peeta.

– ¿Qué pasa, hombre? – preguntó, dándole un vistazo rápido –. Nunca apareciste en la iglesia ¿y ahora vienes a mi cena de ensayo vestido de esta manera?

Como Peeta miraba a Gale trazar un círculo con su pulgar contra la cintura de Katniss, la ira hirviente, afilada como cuchillas de afeitar, destrozó su estómago. Movió sus ojos en su dirección.

– Estoy teniendo un problema con una mujer en este momento, – Peeta respondió de manera uniforme.

– ¿Y? Eso no te garantiza que aparezcas aquí con ese aspecto. – Gale replicó.

Con su pulso acelerado, Katniss podía ver el fuego surgiendo detrás de los ojos de Peeta.

– Gale, – inmediatamente interrumpió –, ¿realmente importa cómo está vestido? Vamos a sentarnos, ¿de acuerdo?

– Sí, importa. Él…

– Gale, – interrumpió de nuevo, su tono más insistente –. No estoy bromeando. Vamos a sentarnos. – Gale entrecerró los ojos en ella, y con eso, decidió interponer bajar su tono a una muesca –. No me siento muy bien. Vamos, – dijo ella, agarrando su mano.

– Yo la escucharía si fuera tú, – Peeta sonrió, cubriendo con su brazo la barra.

Tomó un largo trago de su cerveza, casi terminándola –. Sólo es una conjetura, por supuesto, pero si la haces enojar lo suficiente, parece ser el tipo que podría golpear a un hombre. – Los ojos de Katniss se agrandaron mientras él se pasaba la mano sobre el lugar donde lo había abofeteado –. Y apuesto a que eso escocería como una perra, también, – añadió, volviéndose de espaldas a ellos. Su atención se centró en pedir otra cerveza para ayudarlo en el infierno autoinfligido en el que se estaba introduciendo a sí mismo.

– ¿Qué te pasa, hermano? – Preguntó Gale, tocándole el hombro.

Peeta no se dio la vuelta.

– Uno, no soy tu hermano y dos, te dije que estoy teniendo un problema con una mujer.

– Él sólo está borracho creo, – Katniss susurró al oído de Gale, su corazón tronando en su pecho –. Vamos a hablar con mi hermana y Michael.

Después de observar la nuca de Peeta durante unos segundos persistentes, Gale miró a Katniss y asintió con la cabeza. Con las rodillas débiles de alivio, Katniss soltó silenciosamente el aliento que estaba conteniendo. Cuando dieron la vuelta y se dirigieron a través de la fiesta, hizo contacto visual con Johana desde el otro lado de la habitación donde se encontraba hablando con Annie. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Johana miró al suelo y luego de vuelta a Katniss. Fue entonces cuando Katniss se dio cuenta que la situación de Peeta y de ella había puesto a todos sus amigos en un lugar incómodo y por ello, el malestar en su estómago creció. Tratando de empujar su culpa a un lado, pegó una sonrisa en su rostro mientras caminaba de la mano de Gale por la sala, saludando a sus invitados.

Después de soportar algunos minutos de conversación ligera, es decir con invitados que apenas conocía, los ojos de Katniss aterrizaron en su hermana, Prim, y su marido. Teniendo en cuenta la tortura que la noche había mostrado hasta el momento, Katniss se sintió ligeramente a gusto mientras se acercaban a ella y a Gale.

Una amplia sonrisa apareció en el rostro de su cuñado mientras él la atraía a un abrazo.

– ¿Adónde saliste corriendo antes, pronto–a–ser–la–Señora Hawthorne?

Cruzando sus brazos, Gale ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado después de que Michael la soltara de su agarre.

– Si. ¿Dónde estabas en realidad? Mi madre dijo que te buscó por todas partes y no te pudo encontrar.

Katniss abrió la boca para hablar, con el corazón acelerado.

– Michael, – Prim dijo, mirando a Katniss. Sus ojos del color tan parecido al de Peeta mostraron una riqueza de conocimientos –. Te dije que ella salió a la calle para tomar un poco de aire fresco. Mirando a su hermana, Katniss sonrió débilmente y mentalmente le dio las gracias por salvarla.

Aparentemente confundido por la declaración de su esposa, Michael se pasó una mano por el despeinado cabello castaño –. Hmm, tal vez lo hiciste, – se rió, levantando su Martín –. Es muy probable que haya tenido demasiados de estos.

– ¿Por qué saliste afuera? – Preguntó Gale, colocando su mano en la parte baja de su espalda –. Te pregunté si estabas bien antes y me dijiste que si.

Sonriendo, Prim tomó la mano de Katniss.

– Nosotras las chicas podemos estar un poco... emocionales antes del gran día. – Sintiéndose casi mareada, Katniss tomó su mano con más fuerza –. Amor, ¿por qué no le explicas a Gale lo que estamos buscando con nuestro fondo de jubilación? Me gustaría hablar con mi hermana sobre la semántica de la fase de la maravillosa "luna de miel".

– Oh, sí, – dijo Michael, dirigiéndose a Gale. Gale miró a Katniss por un segundo y se ajustó la corbata –. Si no conseguimos nuestra mierda junta, Prim y yo definitivamente nos jubilaremos en una isla en alguna parte.

Vacilante, Gale alejó la mirada de Katniss y le dio a Michael su atención.

Con sus manos todavía juntas, Prim empujó a Katniss a través de la fiesta, evitando a cada invitado posible que tratara de detenerla y hablar con ella. Tomando asiento en una pequeña mesa en la esquina de la habitación, le dio a Katniss una mirada compasiva

– ¿Qué te ha dicho? – Prim susurró con pánico curioso ardiendo detrás de sus ojos.

Katniss se frotó las sienes.

– Él sigue diciendo que no hizo nada con ella, – respondió, tratando de contener las lágrimas punzantes amenazando derramarse de sus ojos –. Sólo... no lo sé.

Presionando sus labios en una línea dura, Prim la miró con preocupación.

– Katniss, ¿es posible que esté diciendo la verdad?

Poco a poco, Katniss volvió la cabeza, su mirada inmediatamente se bloqueó en

Peeta. Como lo hacía cada vez que lo miraba a su hermoso rostro, su corazón se aceleró y su respiración se volvió irregular. A pesar de que estaba hablando con

Finnick, de pie con los codos apoyados en la barra, sus ojos estaban fijos en los de ella.

La tristeza que rodeaba su presencia era repugnante, arrastrando su espíritu con él. Katniss no supo por cuánto tiempo se miraron el uno al otro, pero se sintió como por siempre. Se pasó una mano por su cabello, la necesidad de creer en sus palabras crecía cada vez más a insoportables alturas en su pecho. De mala gana, ella apartó la atención de él, llevándola de vuelta a su hermana.

– Estoy tan confundida, Prim, – susurró –. Sigo viendo abrirse la puerta. Ella no estaba vestida... era tan... hermosa.

Antes de que Prim pudiera cuestionar la situación más lejos, Hazzelle llamó a Katniss desde unos pocos metros de distancia. La cabeza de Katniss giró, su cuerpo temblando en el proceso.

– Ahí estás, – Hazzelle resopló, una interrogadora mirada moldeó su rostro –. Te busqué…

– Sí, Hazzelle,– Prim interrumpió poniéndose de pie. Ella tomó la mano de Katniss, y

Katniss se levantó con ella –. Lo sabemos. Has buscado por todas partes a mi hermana. Ella necesitaba un respiro. Estoy segura que entiendes lo nerviosa que una novia puede estar el día antes de su boda, – dijo, ofreciéndole una sonrisa, una que Katniss sabía que era tan falsa mientras se acercaban.

Hazzelle subió lentamente una ceja.

– Por supuesto que puedo, – revoloteó. Tomando un sorbo de su vino blanco, agitó la mano en dirección a la mesa en forma de U en el centro de la habitación –. Todo el mundo tiene que tomar asiento ahora. El maître me notificó que los camareros deben estar llegando en poco tiempo para tomar los pedidos de todo el mundo.

Sin esperar una respuesta de alguna de las dos, Hazzelle giró sobre sus tacones, y su voz resonó por toda la habitación mientras repetía su anuncio para el resto de los invitados.

Prim puso los ojos en blanco.

– Juro que si esa mujer se tiñera el cabello más rubio de lo que es, podía vencer el sol con sus efectos cegadores.

Katniss tomó una respiración profunda, sacudiendo su cabeza.

Ahuecando las mejillas de Katniss entre sus manos, Prim se inclinó a su oído.

– Te quiero, hermanita. Me gustaría poder ayudarte con esto. El único consejo que puedo ofrecer es, haz lo que tú corazón te está diciendo. – Katniss la miró a los ojos, los reflejos de su madre giraban alrededor de su cabeza –. No importa que mañana sea el gran día. Puedes posponerlo hasta averiguar todo esto con Peeta. Lo importante aquí es que mañana representa el resto de tu vida. Necesitas saber que la pasarás con el hombre correcto. No te sientas atrapada en una caja. Sabes que Michael y yo te ayudaremos en todo lo que necesites, ¿Está bien?

Tomando la mano de su hermana, Katniss asintió y comenzó a hacer su camino a través de la multitud. Con cada paso que daba, el sonido del péndulo de un reloj balanceándose en su cabeza resonaba a través de sus oídos.

El tiempo se estaba agotando.

Tic...

Las palabras de Gale dirigidas a ella un par de horas antes que lo aceptara de regreso:

– _¿Recuerdas lo que tú madre nos dijo antes de morir, Katniss? Ella nos dijo que nos cuidáramos mutuamente. Nos dijo que permaneciéramos juntos a través de las duras batallas que la vida nos lanzaría y nunca darnos por vencidos con nuestra relación._

Toc...

Las ardientes súplicas de Peeta hacia ella en la lluvia.

– _No me odias. Tú me amas. Y, Jesucristo, Katniss, te amo con todo mí ser, con todo lo que soy, con todo lo que pueda llegar a ser._

Con las palmas sudorosas y su cuerpo tembloroso, Katniss tomó unos cuantos pasos más por la habitación.

Tic-toc...

Tratando de luchar contra las lágrimas, la voz de Gale siguió golpeando dentro de sus pensamientos:

– _Déjame corregirlo. Puedo arreglarlo y hacernos mejor otra vez. Puedo llevarnos de vuelta a donde solíamos estar._

Tic-toc... tic-toc...

– _Ven conmigo ahora. No hagas esto. No te cases con él. Le diremos juntos. Te dije que no te dejaría hacerlo sola. Glimmer no significa nada para mí. No debería haberla dejado entrar, pero por el amor de Dios, no hice nada con ella._

Tic-toc... tic-toc... tic-toc...

Sentirse completamente desgarrada, era todo lo que Katniss podía hacer para llegar a su lugar y no desmayarse. Dejando ir la mano de Prim, ella se hundió en su silla en la cabecera de la mesa, sus ojos siguieron a Peeta mientras se movía por la sala. Se sentó justo en diagonal a ella, la vista de ambos tan discreta como una luna llena en una noche despejada. Cubriendo un brazo sobre la silla de Finnick a su lado, Peeta inclinó la botella de cerveza en la dirección de Katniss con una sonrisa perezosa en sus labios.

Moviéndose incómoda en su silla, Katniss apartó la atención de él cuando Gale se sentó a su lado. Cuando él se inclinó para besarla, sus ojos se movieron de nuevo a los de Peeta, y si no se equivocaba, podía ver su mandíbula tensa.

Tragando saliva, ella rápidamente se apartó de él.

– ¿Qué demonios te sucede esta noche? – Preguntó Gale, su tono mostraba irritación.

Ella se aclaró la garganta.

– Nada. Te dije que no me sentía bien. Eso es todo.

– Espero que mañana recuperes el ánimo de lo que está pasando contigo, – dijo, sacando la silla de la mesa –. Y algo me dice que estás jodidamente mintiendo en no sentirte bien.

El cuerpo de Katniss se encrespó con un involuntario estremecimiento al pensar que él podía ver a través de ella. Sin decir una palabra, se inclinó sobre la mesa por su vaso de agua. Bebiéndola con nerviosismo, trató de controlar sus pensamientos acelerados.

Uno de los camareros que circundaban la sala se acercó para tomar sus pedidos, ofreciendo un alivio temporal a la conversación. Necesitaba desesperadamente una bebida fuerte, pero teniendo en cuenta que Gale le dijo que no había bebido desde que había regresado de Florida, decidió olvidarlo.

Tratando de mantener que sus ojos no vagaran a los de Peeta, mantuvo la cabeza cabizbaja, mirando sus manos retorciéndose en su regazo.

– Entonces, – el primo de Gale, gritó desde el otro lado de la mesa –, es de suponer que tú y la señora van a comenzar a hacer algunos bebés mañana por la noche después de la boda.

La cabeza de Katniss se elevó, sus ojos como dardos en Peeta.

Mirándola, una sonrisa apretada curvó los labios de Peeta.

– Deberían tener un montón de bebés y una minivan verde, también.

La boca de Katniss colgaba abierta mientras lo veía casualmente inclinarse hacia atrás en su silla. Bebiendo el resto de su cerveza, se encogió de hombros y exhaló una risa ligera que no alcanzó sus ojos.

Salvo los que sabían lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos, la sala estalló en una estremecedora histeria.

– Esperemos que así sea, Peeta, – se rió entre dientes Henry –. Hazzelle y yo queremos algunos nietos tan pronto como sea posible. Si pudieran llenar una minivan verde con pequeñitos, entonces eso sólo nos haría mucho más felices.

– Bueno, no sé nada sobre hacer bebés todavía, pero sé que nos divertiremos practicando. – Gale respondió, lanzando su brazo alrededor del hombro de Katniss.

Sonriendo débilmente, ella se pasó la mano por el cuello, el sudor en su cuerpo aumentando por segundo –. Y la minivan verde no está sucediendo.

– Bueno, basta de hablar sobre minivans verdes, – Hazzelle rió –. Peter, ya que eres el padrino, estoy segura que has preparado una especie de discurso esta noche.

– En realidad, tía Hazzelle, no, – le contestó, llamando a uno de los camareros –. Sólo el que he preparado expertamente en tarjetas para mañana.

– Oh, vamos, Peter. – Ella apoyó los codos en la mesa y cruzó las manos bajo su barbilla –. No necesitas las tarjetas. Sólo levántate y di algo a nuestra novia y a nuestro novio.

– Me encantaría hacer un discurso por la maravillosa novia y por el novio, – Peeta intervino, moviendo sus ojos de hielo azul a Katniss.

Katniss lo observó fijamente, con el corazón casi deteniéndose.

– No, tú no quieres hacer un discurso, Peeta, – Finnick intervino, el nerviosismo en su voz mostraba claramente que estaba tratando de salvar la situación –. Nunca has sido bueno en ellos en primer lugar.

Levantándose de su silla, Peeta se balanceó ligeramente. Miró a Hazzelle.

– Tomé cursos de oratoria en la universidad, así que Finnick no tiene ni puta idea de lo que está hablando. Soy bastante bueno en esta mierda.

– Matador rescate, Mellark, – se rió Peter –. Soy horrible en ellos, con o sin tarjetas.

– Está bien, Peeta. Trabaja tu magia, – Hazzelle trinó con una amplia sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

Sentada junto a ella, Johana tomó la mano de Katniss y le susurró,

– Santa... Puta... madre... de mierda.

Katniss miró rápidamente a Finnick, con ojos suplicantes. Él sacudió la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

Girando sobre su eje, Peeta se volvió hacia Katniss y Gale, sus ojos de inmediato se bloquearon en los de ella. Tratando de reprimir que su cuerpo temblara, se sintió casi a punto de llorar cuando lo vio extenderse por su cerveza.

– Mmm, qué decir, qué decir, – Peeta susurró, mirando a Katniss. Él plantó sus pies y se apoyó contra la pared, con la cabeza colgando ligeramente –. Bueno, vamos a empezar con la verdad. Esa es una buena idea, ¿verdad? – Preguntó, con la voz más fuerte. Miró a su alrededor durante un segundo a las abundantes caras sonrientes que lo observaban. Empujándose a sí mismo lejos de la pared, llevó su mirada a Katniss –. Me enseñaron que decir la verdad siempre era algo bueno... y la verdad para mí es que si digo que les deseo a ti y Gale la mejor de las suertes... Estaría mintiendo... porque no lo hago ni una mierda.

Las caras sonrientes que había en abundancia se cayeron. Justo después que Hazzelle dejara escapar un suspiro, un silencio espeso descendió por toda la sala. Con el corazón acelerado y la respiración superficial, Katniss miró a Peeta, el dolor en sus ojos quemó cada miembro de su cuerpo. Sintiendo que la mano de Gale apretaba su hombro levemente, Katniss se volvió hacia él, encontrándose con sus ojos entrecerrados como una serpiente sobre Peeta.

Finnick se aclaró la garganta y se levantó de su silla.

– Ven, es evidente que el alcohol está haciendo el discurso de Peeta en este momento, – él se rió con nerviosismo –. Ya dije que nunca fue bueno en estas cosas.

– Siéntate, Finnick, – Peeta murmuró, sin apartar los ojos de Katniss.

– En realidad, hombre, – comenzó Finnick –. Creo que…

– Sien-ta-te Finnick, – poco a poco repitió.

Acomodándose las gafas sobre el puente de su nariz, Finnick con vacilación tomó asiento de nuevo.

Después de unos momentos mirándola, la mirada de Peeta cruzó la sala.

– En serio, gente, fue una broma, una simple broma de mierda. Por supuesto que les deseo suerte. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? ¿Verdad? Una pareja tan maravillosa que va a hacer un montón de bebés, – se rió entre dientes, cruzando los brazos –. Tal vez hagan los bebés en la parte trasera de una minivan verde.

– Peeta, – Henry amablemente habló –. Hijo, es posible que desees terminar con esto. La cena debe estar lista muy pronto.

– Sí, termínalo de una puta vez, – dijo Gale, su voz fría y firme llegó a través de la sala. Apretando el hombro de Katniss más fuerte, su frente se arrugó –. Ahora, Mellark. Los labios de Katniss temblaron. La sala de repente se sintió pequeña como si el edificio colisionara a su alrededor. Con el corazón latiendo con fuerza en su pecho, observó a Peeta. Su boca se convirtió en una de la más triste y más dulce sonrisa que jamás había visto.

Elevando su cerveza en el aire, Peeta ferozmente se pasó la palma de la mano por el rostro.

– Bien, bien, terminarlo. Está bien, – dijo, mirando alrededor de la sala –. Todo el mundo levante sus copas por la hermosa novia y por el novio. Con una incómoda tensión batiendo en el aire, los amigos y la familia lentamente alcanzaron sus bebidas.

Con sus ojos absortos únicamente en Katniss, Peeta respiró profundo. – Brindo por las tapas de botellas, los Yankees y los "pájaros " y sobre todo... – Hizo una pausa, bajando la voz hasta un susurro –. Y, sobre todo, a una hermosa chica llamada Molly que se niega a creer en el hombre que la ama, el hombre que la ama más de lo que alguna vez sabrá. – Luego dejó escapar una ligera risa condescendiente –. Oh, sí... y por Katniss y Gale.

La duda.

Allí estaba. Aunque apenas rozando la superficie, estaba allí, dándose a conocer, revolviendo cada nervio del cuerpo de Katniss. Desde lo más profundo de su ser, su mente gritaba que él podría no estar mintiéndole. Cerrando los ojos, ahogó un sollozo que amenazaba con subir por su garganta.

Abriéndolos de nuevo, ella sintió que su rostro palidecía mientras Gale lentamente –muy lentamente – se volvía hacia ella, sus ojos la anclaron con algo que nunca había visto antes. Con el ceño fruncido entre sus cejas, se dio la vuelta rápidamente e inmovilizó a Peeta con una mirada glacial.

Levantándose de su silla, Finnick cogió el brazo de Peeta.

– Vamos, hermano, creo que has tenido demasiado de bebida por la noche. Te voy a llevar a casa.

Sin dejar de mirar a Katniss, Peeta alejó su brazo.

– Eso es genial, – resopló con altivez –. Esta fiesta es una jodida mierda de todos modos.

Katniss débilmente registró el sonido de Hazzelle dejando escapar otro jadeo. Tomando la mano de Katniss, Gale se levantó.

– Creo que Katniss y yo te acompañáremos a la puerta, Peeta, – respondió, con voz ominosamente baja y una furia visible ardiendo en sus ojos.

Peeta lo miró un momento. Luego se volvió y comenzó a hacer su camino fuera de la sala con Finnick.

Tratando de aspirar el aire que parecía no existir, Katniss se levantó de su silla, los temblores salían de su cuerpo en olas.

Levantándose, Johana le susurró, – Voy a ir con ustedes.

– Ya regresamos, – anunció Gale, su agarre en la mano de Katniss se endureció.

– ¿Está todo bien? – Henry preguntó, también levantándose de su silla.

– Todo está bien papá – Gale contestó, pasando junto a él.

La hermana de Katniss la miró con preocupación llenando sus ojos. Ella también fue a ponerse de pie, pero con dos agudas sacudidas de cabeza, Katniss dijo con los labios que no lo hiciera. De mala gana, ella se sentó de nuevo y le susurró algo al oído de Michael.

Mientras Gale la arrastraba por el vestíbulo, Katniss luchó para mantener el ritmo, su palma estaba sudando contra la de él. Cuando salieron del restaurante al aire helado, sus ojos estaban fijos en Peeta, pero él no la miraba. Su enfoque estaba decidido en Gale.

La cabeza de Gale se movió entre Peeta y Katniss.

– ¿Ustedes dos están follando? – Escupió entre dientes.

– No, Gale, – Katniss respondió sin aliento, su cuerpo balanceándose por el miedo y las náuseas –. Nada de eso está pasando. Peeta está borracho.

Los ojos azules de Peeta se endurecieron como unas piedras preciosas brillosas, la sed de sangre surgió a través de sus venas.

– Tú no te la mereces, – gruñó, dando un paso más cerca de Gale hasta que sus rostros casi se tocaban –. Ni... un... Puto... Centímetro, – agregó, con tono furioso.

Antes que el corazón de Katniss diera otro latido, Gale levantó el brazo hacia atrás y conectó un fuerte golpe en la boca de Peeta. Dejando escapar un grito ahogado,

Katniss cogió a Gale de sus bíceps mientras observaba a Peeta tambalearse ligeramente hacia atrás. Una sonrisa arrogante se apoderó de su rostro cuando recuperó su rumbo. Dando un paso adelante, se pasó la mano por la boca ensangrentada, su sonrisa nunca vaciló mientras sus ojos llenos de odio no se apartaban de Gale. Gale se lanzó a Peeta de nuevo, pero Finnick lo agarró y lo detuvo.

Como si no estuviera afectado por nada de eso, Peeta se quedó tan quieto como una piedra, mirándolo. Dejando escapar un resoplido, escupió a Gale. Su saliva teñida de sangre cayó sobre la mejilla de Gale, goteando lentamente su camino por el rostro de él. Henry salió corriendo del restaurante, con los ojos puestos en la escena que se desarrollaba.

– ¡Hijo de puta! – Gritó Gale, luchando contra Finnick y el agarre de Henry –.

¡Te voy a matar, hijo de puta!

– ¡Peeta! – Johana dejó escapar –. ¡Vamos, te voy a llevar a casa!

Caminando de espaldas con Johana tirando de su brazo, Peeta miró a Katniss.

Podía sentir su mirada fría y dolorosa deslizarse sobre ella. Metió la mano en su bolsillo, sacó una tapa de botella, la sostuvo en su mano antes de chasquearla hacia ella. Katniss la sintió chocar contra su pecho, su corazón se oprimió y apretó en el proceso. Apartando la mirada hacia abajo, como si fuera en cámara lenta, la observó al chocar contra el suelo, girando en círculos temerariamente. Imitando cada emoción de ella. Aunque Gale continuó con sus gritos y otros clientes se habían reunido afuera, el único sonido perforando a través de los oídos de Katniss, al igual que unas uñas contra una pizarra, era la tapa de la botella tintinear y tintinear. Repercutió en su alma mientras una lágrima se desprendía, cayendo por su mejilla.

Levantando lentamente la cabeza, Katniss encontró a Peeta mirándola. Su hermoso rostro parecía cansado, roto y derrotado. Se dio la vuelta, y como un fantasma desvaneciéndose en el aire, desapareció en el auto de Johana. En ese instante, con el corazón en el estómago, Katniss estaba segura de que esta última visión de él quemaría su mente, persiguiéndola por siempre.

Mientras observaba las luces traseras del vehículo desvanecerse en un lejano resplandor en medio del caótico tráfico de Manhattan, sintió la mano de Gale alrededor de su brazo, su férreo control ardiendo en su carne. Antes de darse cuenta, estaba siendo llevada con rapidez de regreso al restaurante con el padre de Gale y Finnick detrás de ellos. Tragando saliva, Katniss limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos, su cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza.

Una vez que entraron en la sala de fiestas, Gale la soltó y se dirigió hacia la mesa donde habían estado sentados. Cogió su cartera de la parte posterior de la silla, sacó sus llaves de su bolsillo, con el rostro febril de ira.

– Yo y mi prometida nos vamos, – soltó, haciendo su camino de regreso a Katniss.

– No se pueden marchar, Gale, – Hazzelle replicó con un tono insistente mientras miraba alrededor. Se levantó de su silla, barriendo la mano por la sala –. Tienen invitados aquí. Es evidente que algo está pasando entre tú y Katniss, pero tienen que guardar eso para más tarde.

Él le disparó a su madre una mirada fría.

– Como dije, estamos jodidamente marchándonos.

Los ojos de Hazzelle se agrandaron y fue a hablar, pero Henry le puso la mano en su hombro, efectivamente silenciando a su esposa.

– Yo sé qué estoy haciendo mañana, – Gale arrojó, señalándose a sí mismo. Después de coger la mano de Katniss, se refirió a la fiesta nupcial –. ¿Todos saben lo que estamos haciendo mañana?

Con ninguna palabra susurrada, el grupo de familiares y amigos lo observaron fijamente, moviéndose nerviosamente en sus asientos. La hermana de Katniss fue a levantarse. Una vez más, Katniss negó con la cabeza, sus ojos le pidieron que no hiciera nada. Frunciendo los labios con una preocupación transparente, Prim se cruzó de brazos, sus ojos se estrecharon en Gale. Sin embargo, ella permaneció en silencio.

– Eso es lo que pensaba. – Empujó a Katniss hacia la puerta –. Nos vemos todos mañana a las once.

Después de recuperar la chaqueta de Katniss del guardarropa, Gale los llevó través del vestíbulo, casi empujando a otros invitados. Una vez que llegaron a su auto, Katniss respiró profundamente, tratando de controlar sus nervios. Se deslizó en el asiento, mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente mientras lo observaba rodear el vehículo, la mirada ardiente en los ojos de él provocó un aumento del miedo en todo su organismo. Entró al auto, cerró la puerta y sin mirarla, encendió el motor.

Sofocada.

Katniss se sentía como si se estuviera ahogando mientras él salía de la plaza de estacionamiento, con las manos tensas en el volante, apretando y aflojando la mandíbula. Mientras los pensamientos de Peeta se dispersaban de su cabeza, se dio cuenta de que estaban yendo por la dirección equivocada.

– Tengo que volver a mi casa, – susurró, la sangre corría velozmente por sus venas. La trituraba y se correlacionaba con el dolor punzante en su pecho.

– Estás fuera de tu puta mente si crees que voy a dejarte ir a tu apartamento, – le espetó, sin apartar los ojos del camino.

El corazón de Katniss se paralizó y luego comenzó a correr como si estuviera a punto de estallar allí mismo en su caja torácica.

– Te quedas conmigo esta noche, – añadió, en un tono más duro –. Te voy a llevar a casa en la mañana para que consigas tu mierda antes de la ceremonia.

Buscando a tientas algo que decir, lo miró, pero se encogió cuando él giró la cabeza en dirección a ella, la furia en sus ojos amenazaba con convertirla en llamas.

Por el resto del camino, se mantuvo en silencio y cuando se detuvieron en su casa, estaba segura de que ya se estaba hundiendo en las fosas del fuego del infierno.

Saliendo del auto, él no le dijo ni una palabra mientras subían las escaleras hacia su puerta.

Con sus nervios temblorosos y arrastrándose sobre su piel, Katniss saltó cuando Gale cerró la puerta después que entraran. Quitándose la chaqueta de su cuerpo, se aflojó la corbata y se trasladó a la cocina, sacando una botella de Jack Daniels del gabinete. Después de sacar un vaso del mostrador, lo llenó hasta el borde, bebiendo la mitad de él. Con las cejas fruncidas y la hostilidad llenando su iris como carbones encendidos, le hizo un gesto hacia él con su dedo.

Katniss no pudo tomar suficiente aire mientras lentamente se quitaba el abrigo y dejaba caer su cartera en el sofá. Mirándolo desde el otro lado de la habitación, un espiral de miedo frío le recorrió la espina dorsal.

– Ven aquí, Katniss, – le dijo, su voz mezclada con una exasperante calma. Tragó, mirándolo mientras él le devolvía la mirada. Inhalando mientras sus pasos resonaban en el suelo de mármol, avanzó con cautela a la cocina, una ansiedad constante se construía en su interior. Acercándose a él, la bilis le subió a la garganta cuando él lanzó la mano y tiró de ella por el brazo hacia su pecho. Sintiendo su corazón latir contra el suyo, ella no llevó sus ojos para encontrarse con los de él. No podía. Algo más oscuro que el miedo la controlaba. Tratando de recuperar el aliento, clavó los ojos en su boca que se curvó en una torcida y malvada sonrisa. Él llevó los nudillos debajo de su barbilla, lentamente levantó su rostro y mirándola a los ojos, su voz fue baja. – Follaste con él, ¿no?

– No, – susurró, con voz débil, sus músculos estaban cada vez más débiles por segundo.

Con su aliento caliente en su rostro, su voz seguía siendo la misma, pero sus ojos se endurecieron.

– ¿Y esperas que me crea eso?

– Sí, – respondió ella, tratando de controlar el temblor en su cuerpo.

Katniss sintió que su estómago se revolvió cuando él llevó su otro brazo alrededor de su cintura, amasando con sus dedos la parte baja de su espalda. Bajó la cabeza, lentamente pasando su nariz a lo largo de su frente. Ella tomó una bocanada de aire mientras él utilizaba el peso de su cuerpo para empujarla hacia atrás, y sujetarla contra la encimera de granito frío. Con lágrimas en sus ojos, su corazón triplicó su ritmo mientras lo miraba.

Su cabello, por lo general meticulosamente arreglado, colgaba sobre su frente.

– Sabes que si follaste con él, no significas absolutamente nada para él, – susurró, rozando sus labios sobre el lóbulo de su oreja –. Él follará con cualquiera que abra sus piernas para él.

Aunque un terror por lo que había dicho se apoderó de ella y su corazón se sentía expuesto con desgarradoras heridas frescas y abiertas, ella no respondió mientras trataba de apartar mentalmente sus palabras.

Enterrando su rostro en su cabello, la empujó con más fuerza contra su pecho rígido.

–¿Lo follaste?

– No, no lo hice. – Con el cuerpo todavía temblando, las palabras susurradas se deslizaron de su boca, su voz fingiendo inocencia.

Poco a poco, él pasó las yemas de los dedos por su mejilla y deslizó su pulgar por sus labios temblorosos.

– ¿Me quieres, Katniss? – Preguntó, sus ojos inmovilizándola con malicia.

Mirando hacia él, estuvo confundida por la pregunta y no estaba segura de cómo responder a ella. Su mirada reflexiva cayó al suelo, su mente corría mientras buscaba algo que decir.

– Hemos tenido un par de meses duros, Gale, – susurró, con los ojos de nuevo en él.

Él ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado.

– No has respondido a mi pregunta. – Se inclinó más cerca, su aliento susurrando contra su mejilla, mientras que una mano la tomaba por la cintura y con la otra ahuecaba su nuca –. ¿Me amas, Katniss?

Ella tragó saliva y lo miró, un sollozo se deslizó de sus labios.

– Te quiero, pero creo que…

Él la interrumpió, llevando rápidamente sus dedos a los labios de ella, silenciándola.

Respirando pesadamente, su cuerpo temblaba mientras dejaba caer sus manos y las colocaba sobre el mostrador de granito, enjaulándola como un animal.

– Entonces pruébamelo, – susurró con su rostro a centímetros del rostro de ella, el olor a licor rezumando de su boca –. Si no follaste con él y me amas, Katniss, entonces pruébalo.

Ella lo miró fijamente, con cuerpo, mente, y alma temblando, mientras lentamente él deslizaba sus dedos por el brazo de ella. Alcanzando su mano, él la llevó a toda prisa a su habitación. Cerró la puerta con un golpe y comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Durante todo el tiempo sus ojos nunca se alejaron de los de ella, su intención revelaba una urgente dominancia para reclamarla.

– Quítate la ropa, – le ordenó en voz baja mientras se acercaba a ella.

De pie completamente desnudo ante ella, exhaló con pesadez, el sonido colgando en el aire. Katniss se quedó clavada en el suelo, inmóvil, muriendo por dentro poco a poco.

– Vas a demostrármelo, – reprochó, enmarcando su rostro con las manos. Ella apartó la mirada, pero él tomó su barbilla, forzando su atención hacia él –. Porque si no lo haces, – susurró, inclinándose al oído –, entonces voy a saber que follaste con él. ¿Y quieres saber lo que va a suceder entonces?

Con el corazón rebotando en su pecho, ella tragó saliva nerviosamente, su garganta se sentía como si una lija la recubriera. Negó con la cabeza.

– Me obligas a dañarlos a ambos, – él susurró, sus manos con torpeza comenzaron a desabrocharle la blusa.

Parada completamente inmóvil, sin decir nada, su instinto le advirtió que huyera, pero no pudo. En la oscuridad de la habitación, las lágrimas no derramadas que estaba tratando de ocultar cayeron por sus mejillas. Sin embargo, cayeron en silencio mientras Gale la despojaba a nada – físicamente... mentalmente... y emocionalmente.

Empujándola a la cama, se cernió sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Su rostro estaba salpicado de ira, lujuria y posesión. Abriendo sus piernas, se hundió en su interior y fue entonces cuando la oscuridad de lo que Gale se había convertido la envolvió como una sombra fría. Ella sabía que en ese momento se estaba aferrando a algo que nunca volvería a ser. Ella nunca podría amarlo de la manera que lo hizo una vez y nunca podría amarlo de la manera que ahora amaba a Peeta. Cuando su cuerpo no tuvo más que dar, sucumbió al entumecimiento que se estableció. Cerrando los ojos, trató de encerrarse mientras él se mecía en ella más duro, un dolor interminable pulsaba a través de su cabeza. Ella concibió los ojos azules de Peeta encima de ella en lugar de los vengadores y oscuros mirándola. Inhalando, trató de imaginar que eran las manos de Peeta tocando sus pechos, el sudor de Peeta cayendo sobre su cuerpo, y los labios de Peeta besando su boca.

Peeta...

Gale gruñó y dejó caer todo su peso sobre ella cuando terminó. A los pocos minutos, estaba profundamente dormido. Horas. Katniss se quedó allí durante horas, su mente reproduciendo las palabras de Peeta una y otra vez. Sintiendo como si hubiera engañado a su propio corazón – el propio corazón que pertenecía a las manos de Peeta – Katniss se deslizó lentamente fuera de la cama, su respiración se entrecortó cuando sus pies tocaron el piso helado.

No habría velos de encaje o votos mañana. No. No habría promesas hechas o mentiras dichas. Peeta estaba en lo correcto. Sus labios contenían mentiras y esas falsas verdades habían arruinado potencialmente su futuro juntos. Ella lo amaba, y ahora iba a ir con él. Sólo podía esperar que la perdonara por dudar de él y de su amor a ella. Tan silenciosamente como sea posible, Katniss recogió su ropa y se vistió. También reunió el valor que tan desesperadamente necesitaba para finalmente dejar a Gale. Se volvió y se quedó en el umbral de su habitación, viendo su manera de dormir.

Mientras lagrimas surgían en sus ojos, pudo sentir su corazón romperse y repararse todo a la vez. – Adiós, Gale, – susurró.

Casi tropezando con sus pies descalzos, Katniss se dirigió rápidamente hacia la sala y cogió sus zapatos, abrigo y cartera. Tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, se puso el abrigo, pero mantuvo sus zapatos en la mano mientras de puntillas hacia su camino hacia la puerta principal. Tomó el pomo, respiró hondo y lentamente lo abrió. Aunque la puerta crujió y el sonido hizo eco en toda la casa, su miedo de despertar a Gale fue eclipsado por su miedo incapacitante de perder a Peeta para siempre.

Esto último la empujó hacia fuera, al frío aire de invierno.

Tic–Toc...

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Tic, toc, tic, toc, ¿a que les recuerda?**

**Para mí ha sido uno de los capítulos más duros de todas las historias que he leído, sintiendo la desesperación de Peeta en todo su esplendor por recuperarla y viendo lo terca que puede llegar a ser Katniss cuando quiere.**

**Ovbiamente, las que me conocen saben que las cosas se arreglaran, pero se vienen unos capítulos tristes, espero que sigan leyendo.**

**Este fue el final del primer libro para el autor. Yo subiré a continuación el segundo libro en el mismo fic. **

**Gracias por leer, por marcar como favorita, seguir y sobre todo por tomarse esos minutos para comentar la historia, sus comentarios son mi combustible…**

**Repondo Guest:**

Karly16: Cap.17: Si ha sido un capítulo intenso en cuanto a emociones y si es una #%$& #%& mierd… pero bueno, así es la historia, pero ten por seguro que las cosas Se arreglarán, solo hay que tener un poco de fe. Gracias por escribirme. Nos leemos en el siguiente.

**Adelanto: **

— No tienes que hacer esto, chico, — gritó Haymitch, los mechones de su cabello rubio se azotaban por la furia de los motores —. Irte de la ciudad en medio de la noche no va a traerla de regreso.

Peeta no estaba seguro si marcharse borraría la marca que Katniss había grabado con fuego en su alma. Asimismo, no estaba seguro de si alguna vez seria libre de padecer el dolor por necesitarla. La única emoción real que jodidamente poseía... Era que sabía que tenía que salir de Nueva York. Irse a la mierda y alejarse del fantasma de Katniss que, sin duda, lo perseguiría.

— Te lo dije, tengo que marcharme de la red por un tiempo, Haymitch, —Peeta argumentó, pasándose una mano por el rostro —. No puedo estar aquí. Sólo ten cuidado de desviar nuestras reservas de las manos de Gale.

**Besos.**

**Nos leemos**


	20. Chapter 20C

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Collide" y la segunda parte "Pulse" y ambas son de Gail McHugh. Yo solo las adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Segunda parte. **

¿Cómo sigues existiendo cuando tu corazón está tan astillado, tan completamente destrozado y tu pulso se desvanece?

Estás... destrozado. ¿Cómo continuas cuando cada respiración no es más que un dolor constante? Vivir se convierte en un insidioso recordatorio que botaste la parte más importante de ti mismo. Tu... alma. Ninguna cantidad de distracción puede sacarte de la tortura de la pérdida de tu... vida.

Ahora que Katniss se ha alejado de su primer amor, ella se encuentra corriendo hacia su único amor. Desentrañando rápido, pero aferrándose a la esperanza, Katniss arriesga todo lo que ha dejado en el hombre que ha consumido todo su pensamiento y sueño desde el día en que se conocieron. ¿Peeta la aceptará de vuelta? Y si es así, ¿su encuentro será una colisión de dos corazones destinados a completarse el uno al otro y reavivar un amor que no conoce fronteras? ¿O las cicatrices de su pasado se abrirán, desgarrando lentamente lo que cada uno de ellos estaba destinado a ser? ¿Puede el destino, el último que cambia el juego, arreglar el camino destrozado donde fueron colocados desde el principio?

Sólo el tiempo lo dirá...

Tic Tac ...

**Gracias por leer. La siguiente canción es tan fiel a los siguientes capítulos, que no me pude resistir a ponerla, es de una banda argentina: El Bordo, y se llama ¿A donde vas?, las invito si quieren a escucharla mientras leen el capítulo.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Enredado en mi pensar__  
Maniatado a lo que todavía duele__  
Sólo quiero escapar a otro lugar__  
Donde ya no me sienta así__  
Tan terriblemente solo._

_Me cansé ya del disfraz_

_Me cansé de ser esclavo de insatisfacción_

_Sólo quiero acariciar una canción  
Y así olvidar lo que perdí  
Por no haber escuchado siempre._

_¿A dónde vas cuando los días no tienen colores?_  
_¿A dónde vas, mi corazón?_

_Me repliego del dolor_

_Me refugio en mi guarida sin moverme  
Sólo salgo a respirar cuando hace falta__  
Sin apurar, ni acelerar__  
Que nada en realidad importa__  
Sólo el beso del final__  
El principio ya lo escuché más de mil veces__  
¿Será la casualidad?__  
O la causa de lo que siempre está enfrente. _

…

**Capítulo 20**

**Un último desencuentro**

Katniss apoyó la cabeza contra la ventanilla del taxi, mirando las luces de la ciudad de Manhattan con los ojos empapados de lágrimas.

Como una imagen borrosa, la mirada en el rostro de Peeta mientras se alejaba de ella unas horas antes se precipitó a través de su mente. Cuanto más se acercaba a su edificio, y cuanto más lejos iba de su pasado con Gale, más sentía como si su cordura y corazón estuvieran colgando de un hilo delicado. Ella se movió con inquietud y su mirada cayó sobre la brillante luz verde del reloj digital. Era casi la una de la madrugada. Un rayo de esperanza inundó su cuerpo y cerró los ojos, rezando para que Peeta la aceptara de nuevo.

A medida que el taxi se detenía frente a su gran edificio, alcanzó su cartera y sacó un fajo de billetes. Después de entregarle una cantidad desconocida al conductor, abrió la puerta y salió a la acera.

— ¡Hey! — El conductor del Medio Oriente gritó —. ¡Tiene que cerrar la puerta, señora!

Katniss escuchó sus palabras, pero no le prestó atención. Sus pies torpes eran empujados hacia delante, haciéndola avanzar hacia lo que esperaba que sería un nuevo comienzo. Un nuevo futuro con el hombre que sabía que no podía vivir sin él. Abrió la puerta y cruzó el vestíbulo. El sudor se aferró como caries a través de su piel. Con una mano temblorosa, presionó el botón del ascensor. Sus nervios se dispararon con amor y ansiedad. Una vez que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, entró y se apoyó contra la pared, agotada física y mentalmente. Mientras trataba de dejar de temblar, las lágrimas caían de manera constante. Sin estar segura de la reacción de Peeta, Katniss luchó por inhalar una respiración decente.

Trató de aplacar las emociones perversas que se enrollaban a través de ella. Las puertas se abrieron a lo que sería un nuevo comienzo... o un fin. Con los pies pegados al suelo, se quedó paralizada por un momento, con sus ojos fijos en la pared del pasillo. Vagamente consciente del movimiento de las puertas del ascensor cerrándose, se mareó mientras levantaba su mano para mantenerlas abiertas. Lentamente, salió. Su visión se oscureció mientras giraba hacia el ático de Peeta y su mente perdió el control con todos los escenarios posibles. Se esforzó por concentrarse en las palabras que él le había dicho, permitiendo que su miedo menguara cuando sus pies la llevaron más cerca. Su ritmo se aceleraba con cada paso.

Una vez que llegó a su unidad, sus temores regresaron como una venganza, anclándose en su pecho. Con temor, llamó a su puerta, cada golpe imitaba el feroz latido de su corazón. Se enjuagó las lágrimas mientras su cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza. Los minutos pasaban sin respuesta, y ella volvió a llamar, más fuerte.

_Por favor contesta. _Repitió la oración en silencio mientras tocaba su timbre. Con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, se quedó mirando la mirilla, imaginándolo a él observándola fijamente por detrás. La idea de él observándola ardía y se abrió camino a su corazón.

— Por favor, — gritó, tocando el timbre de nuevo —. Dios, Peeta, por favor. Te amo. Lo siento mucho.

Nada.

Con las manos todavía temblando, alcanzó su cartera y sacó su teléfono celular. Marcó el número de Peeta. Con los ojos fijos en la puerta, lo escuchó sonar una y otra vez.

— Has llamado a Peeta Mellark. Ya sabes qué hacer.

El corazón de Katniss se apretó, se tensó y se dejó caer en el hoyo de su estómago al oír su voz. Esa voz dulce estaría por siempre persiguiéndola si él no la aceptaba de nuevo. Esa dulce y suplicante voz que le había rogado que le creyera. Colgó, volvió a marcar y la escuchó una vez más. No dijo nada. No podía. Su respiración frenética sería el único mensaje que dejaría.

Palabras... No tenía ninguna.

Katniss se llevó una mano a la boca cuando surgió la comprensión que él no la perdonaría. Por unos momentos dolorosos, se quedó en silencio. Entonces el dolor estalló en su pecho. Un torrente de lágrimas voló por sus mejillas. Sus gritos resonaban por todo el pasillo. Ella retrocedió y sintió que su espalda chocaba contra la pared. Observó su puerta, el vivo recuerdo de su rostro se arraigó en su cabeza. Un dolor agudo subió y se retorció en sus entrañas mientras poco a poco se abría paso hacia el ascensor, su corazón caía al igual que su descenso.

Con los hombros caídos y el espíritu quebrantado, Katniss abrió la puerta de su apartamento. Una pequeña luz por encima de la estufa de la cocina lanzaba un débil resplandor a través de la sala de estar. Apaciguando sus pasos, para no despertar a Johana, Katniss se dirigió a su habitación. Todavía temblando, un manto de tristeza la envolvió mientras entraba a su cuarto de baño.

Encendió la luz y se quedó mirando su reflejo. Los ojos grises, una vez intensos con esperanza, no admitían ninguna apariencia de vida. Pasó sus dedos sobre sus mejillas, enturbiadas con rimel. Su rostro estaba pálido. Peor aún, su corazón estaba herido por la pérdida. Apoyó las palmas de las manos contra la superficie fría de mármol del lavabo, bajó la cabeza y lloró, tragando el aire mientras un dolor tan profundo cubría su alma. Un remordimiento de la forma más brutal se apretó como un nudo sin perdón alrededor de su cuello.

Trató de calmarse abriendo el agua caliente y salpicando su rostro. Después de alcanzar una toalla, se secó y apagó la luz. La fatiga desaceleró sus pies mientras se dirigía a su cama y se acurrucaba a su lado. Agotada, se hundió en el colchón, intentando obtener un par de horas de sueño. Pero eso no llegó.

No.

Mientras los segundos, minutos y horas pasaban, el rostro de dolor de Peeta y sus confundidos ojos azules invadieron la conciencia de Katniss. Tomó un respiro tembloroso, rodó sobre su espalda, y se quedó mirando el techo. Durante las próximas horas, un oleaje de un desgarrador dolor onduló a través de su corazón. Ella lo dejó a él deslizarse entre sus dedos.

…

Tratando de ignorar el ruido ensordecedor de los motores del jet privado de Industrias Mellark encendiéndose, Peeta se preguntaba si Katniss recordaría cosas que él nunca olvidaría. Se preguntaba cómo esto era realmente el final. La había perdido. En menos de siete horas, ella sería de Gale para bien.

Cogió su maleta de la parte posterior del jeep de Haymitch, su corazón se hundió aún más en su estómago mientras miraba hacia el cielo claro y frío de la noche. Haymitch salió a la pista, su expresión no más a gusto de lo que había sido cuando Peeta llegó a él.

— No tienes que hacer esto, chico, — gritó Haymitch, los mechones de su cabello rubio se azotaban por la furia de los motores—. Irte de la ciudad en medio de la noche no va a traerla de regreso.

Peeta no estaba seguro si marcharse borraría la marca que Katniss había grabado con fuego en su alma. Asimismo, no estaba seguro de si alguna vez seria libre de padecer el dolor por necesitarla. La única emoción real que jodidamente poseía... Era que sabía que tenía que salir de Nueva York. Irse a la mierda y alejarse del fantasma de Katniss que, sin duda, lo perseguiría.

— Te lo dije, tengo que marcharme de la red por un tiempo, Haymitch, — Peeta argumentó, pasándose una mano por el rostro —. No puedo estar aquí. Sólo ten cuidado de desviar nuestras reservas de las manos de Gale.

Haymitch soltó un suspiro pesado y asintió. — Me encargaré de ello el lunes por la mañana. — Él palmeó el hombro de Peeta, sus ojos se suavizaron —. Tienes que estar bien con todo esto cuando regreses. Prométeme que pondrás a Katniss a un lado mientras estés allí.

El pecho de Peeta palpitó ante el sonido de su nombre.

— Sí, — respondió, su voz era grave —. Voy a intentarlo.

Después de unos momentos de mirarse fijamente el uno al otro, Peeta subió las escaleras hacia el avión. Se volvió y vio a su hermano arrancar el auto y salir de la propiedad del pequeño aeropuerto privado. Con la mente jodida y en la agitación más profunda de su vida, Peeta buscó en su bolsillo de sus jeans y sacó su teléfono celular. Sin mirarlo, lo arrojó sobre la pista. Se rompió cuando golpeó el suelo. Fuera de la red significa fuera de la red. Sin contacto con nadie. Nadie tratando de sacarlo de su dolor, y nadie tratando de convencerlo de que sus acciones eran destructivas. Después de entregar sus maletas a la asistente de vuelo, el piloto salió a saludarlo.

— Buenas noches, señor Mellark. — El piloto sacudió con firmeza la mano de Peeta. Su cabello gris se derramaba sobre su frente —. Todo lo que usted ha solicitado ha sido preparado y debemos llegar a Playa del Carmen, en poco más de cuatro horas, señor.

Peeta hizo un gesto débil y se dirigió a su camarote privado. Cerró la puerta y sus ojos de inmediato aterrizaron en una botella de bourbon gritando su nombre en el mini bar. La miró con desprecio. La oscuridad se filtró a su alrededor. Se quitó la chaqueta y la arrojó sobre la cama. Tratando de evitar que el ángel malvado invadiera sus pensamientos, se dirigió a través del pequeño espacio y cogió el líquido ambarino que nubla la mente.

Decidió renunciar a un vaso, abrió la tapa y llevó la botella a sus labios. El alcohol quemó su garganta, sin ofrecerle ni una onza de indulto a su dolor.

Fue entonces que Peeta supo que nunca habría un momento en su vida sin ser consciente de la ausencia de Katniss. Ebrio o sobrio, ella acribillaría su corazón y su alma, hasta el día que muriera. Él la amaba. La respiraba como si fuera el aire a su alrededor... el aire del que sería privado para siempre. Bajó la botella, se pasó una mano exhausta por su cabello y trató de moldear visiones de los bellos ojos de Katniss devolviéndole la mirada en su memoria. Se acercó a la ventana, mirando hacia la ciudad a sus pies, y sabía que no funcionaría. Nada lo haría. Ni empapando su dolor en el alcohol ni huyendo de ella podría arreglar lo que estaba sintiendo.

Ella se había ido. Mientras las luces parpadeantes se desvanecían con la escalada de altitud del avión, el corazón de Peeta continuó llorando a la mujer que había perdido mientras su mente se preguntaba cuánto tiempo pasaría para su funeral.

…

Con la luz de la mañana aspirando la última de las estrellas del cielo, y sin un minuto de sueño reclamado, Katniss se incorporó y se dirigió a la cocina. Las náuseas llenaron su estómago. Alargó la mano hacia la puerta del refrigerador, la abrió y cogió una botella de agua. Se dejó caer en una silla en la mesa mientras Johana doblaba la esquina.

— Hmm, veo que el idiota te dejó esta mañana temprano, — Johana dijo, dándole a Katniss un rápido vistazo. Se acercó a uno de los armarios y lo abrió —. Qué agradable de él permitir que su novia realmente se prepare para su boda en _su _casa.

— Johana, yo…

— Antes que defiendas al Galemonstruo o a sus pensamientos delirantes, Katniss, quiero que sepas lo enfadado que Peeta estuvo anoche. — Johana cerró un gabinete —. Nunca lo había visto tan herido.

Katniss cerró los ojos que escocían, su corazón se oprimió al pensar en el dolor que le había causado a Peeta. Negó con la cabeza.

— Johana, por favor. Yo no…

— Lo sé, Katniss. No estás de humor para hablar de esto, — resopló y abrió otro gabinete —. O déjame adivinar, ¿No es delirante pensar que deberías casarte con Gale porque no crees en Peeta?

— Johana, — Katniss dejó escapar, levantándose —. No me estás escuchando. No voy…

— Johana se dio media vuelta, sus ojos marrones se entrecerraron. — Joder, odio decir esto, Kat, pero no puedo ser parte de esto hoy. Amas a Peeta, y Peeta te ama. Listo. Creo en Peeta, e incluso si no lo haces, me estás obligando a elegir. — Ella puso una mano en su cadera y pasó la otra a través de su espeso cabello —. Lo siento, pero yo no voy a ir a la boda de hoy.

— Bien, porque yo tampoco, — susurró Katniss, volviendo a sentarse —. No me voy a casar con Gale.

Con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, una sonrisa dividió el rostro de Johana

— ¿No lo harás? — Jadeó, corriendo al lado de Katniss. Katniss sacudió la cabeza mientras una nueva ronda de lágrimas se filtraba de sus ojos. Johana se arrodilló a su lado y echó los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Katniss. Sus palabras cayeron contra el estómago de Katniss. — Oh Dios mío, oh Dios mío. Ya no estás en mi lista de mierda. ¡Joder, te amo hasta la muerte ahora mismo!

— Lastimé a Peeta. — Katniss casi se atragantó con sus palabras —. Quería creerle, y una parte de mí lo hizo, supongo, pero tenía miedo y ahora es demasiado tarde.

Confusión salpicó la expresión de Johana mientras se ponía de pie, llevando a Katniss con ella. Ahuecó las mejillas de Katniss.

— No es demasiado tarde. Tan pronto como lo llames, se olvidará de todo. Peeta te ama. Él estaba enojado anoche, pero moriría por ti. Créeme. Eso es todo lo que él decía.

Temblando, Katniss contuvo un suspiro inestable.

— No. Fui a su ático anoche y no abrió su puerta. — Se apartó de Johana y se sentó en una silla en la mesa —. Llamé a su teléfono un par de veces y no me respondió. Él ha terminado conmigo y me merezco cada pedacito del dolor que viene a mí. — Katniss sacudió la cabeza, su voz se iba apagando —. No puedo creer que haya dejado que esto suceda.

— Él no me pidió que lo lleve a casa anoche. — Johana se puso de rodillas de nuevo y agarró las manos de Katniss —. De la cena de ensayo, me hizo llevarlo a la casa de Haymitch. Lo que sucedió lo puso un poco sobrio, pero estoy bastante segura que el maldito chico todavía está noqueado. Piensa en cuán derrumbado estaba. Son sólo las siete de la mañana. Probablemente no escuchó su teléfono. Lo voy a llamar dentro de un rato, pero tienes que tratar de calmarte, ¿de acuerdo?

Katniss sacó lentamente sus manos de ella y apretó las palmas de sus manos contra sus ojos. Asintió a regañadientes, tragando algo de la preocupación que cursaba por su mente.

— Está bien, voy a tratar de calmarme.

Una lenta sonrisa tocó el borde de la boca de Johana.

— Estoy orgullosa de ti, Katniss.

— ¿Orgullosa de mi? — Cuestionó, limpiándose la nariz con el dorso de la mano —. ¿Por qué cosa? ¿Por herir a Peeta? Su rostro, Johana. No puedo conseguir sacar su rostro de mi cabeza.

Suavizando los ojos, Johana pasó su mano contra la mandíbula de Katniss.

— Estoy orgullosa de ti por finalmente ver que te _mereces _una vida mejor con un hombre que sinceramente te ama y se preocupa por ti. Una vez más, es posible que hayas dañado temporalmente a Peeta, pero ustedes dos van a estar bien. Ya lo verás.

Katniss miró a Johana y permitió que un aleteo de esperanza se instale a través de sus miembros. Asintió con la cabeza, rezando que la declaración de Johana resultara cierta.

— Muy bien, — dijo Johana, de pie y mirando su reloj —, El día de tu _no_—boda se supone que tiene lugar en un poco menos de cuatro horas. ¿Qué quieres que haga por ti, aparte de ir por un poco de café para nosotras, porque aquí no hay nada? Definitivamente luces que una taza te vendría bien y a mí también. — Johana caminó hacia el armario del pasillo, sacó su abrigo y se lo puso —. ¿Quieres que llame a tu hermana? — Se detuvo a medio paso —. Mejor aún, ¿puedo llamar a tu _ex_—futuro esposo y decirle que se vaya a la mierda?

Katniss se levantó y se movió a través de la cocina. Cogió una toalla de papel y se limpió la nariz. La idea de Gale despertando para encontrar que se marchó envió escalofríos por su columna vertebral.

— Él todavía no lo sabe.

La confusión apretó la frente de Johana.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? Pensé…

— Me fui después de que se quedó dormido, — Katniss interrumpió, pasándose las manos sobre su rostro —. No tiene ni idea. Tú eres la única que lo sabe.

La mandíbula de Johana se abrió también sus ojos.

— Umm... bien. Podría estar equivocada, ¿pero no debería el expectante novio saber esto?

En un suspiro, Katniss pasó por delante de Johana a su dormitorio. Comenzó a hurgar en sus cajones de la cómoda. Aparte de Peeta, lo único que anhelaba era una larga ducha caliente.

— Sí, Johana. Tengo que lavarme, y cuando haya terminado, voy a llamarlo.

Johana se apoyó contra la puerta, la preocupación bordeaba sus ojos.

— ¿Puedes por lo menos esperar hasta que regrese de la cafetería? Voy a llamar a Prim y Michael para hacerles saber lo que está sucediendo, ¿de acuerdo?

Sabiendo que Johana estaba preocupada, Katniss cerró su cajón y la miró.

— Sí. Voy a esperar. — Se acercó a Johana, sus ojos suaves —. Gracias.

Johana tomó la barbilla de Katniss, dándole un ligero apretón.

— No hay de qué. Ve. Métete en la ducha, y voy a estar de vuelta en un ratito.

Katniss asintió y la observó marcharse. Después que la puerta principal se cerrara de golpe, Katniss no pudo evitar sentir pavor abrasando su estómago. Confrontar a Gale, con o sin Peeta a su lado, no sería fácil. Suspirando, trató de ignorar su presencia purulenta. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño, colocó sus pantalones de chándal y una sudadera sobre el lavabo_, _y abrió el grifo. Mientras el vapor caliente ondulaba en el aire, se quitó la ropa de la noche anterior de su cuerpo y se metió en la ducha. Cogió la pastilla de jabón y lentamente lo pasó sobre la dolorida carne entre sus piernas mientras las visiones de lo que ella le permitió a Gale hacerle invadieron sus pensamientos. Con la cabeza gacha de vergüenza, su pelo oscuro empapado formó una cortina sobre su rostro. Cada músculo se sentía magullado, pero el dolor palidecía en comparación con su corazón maltrecho y golpeado.

Ella se hundió aún más en el hueco oscuro de su mente, repitiendo lo que él hizo ayer por la noche una y otra vez. Era nada menos que una pesadilla. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la enormidad de lo que le permitió conseguir el último año. La conciencia de cómo ella se engañó a sí misma pensando que él la amaba, que se preocupaba por ella, por ellos, sacó el aire de ella. La obligación abrumadora y profundamente arraigada que sentía hacia él por las cosas con la que la había ayudado, fue algo que sabía que la trajo hasta este mismo momento. La ira por ella misma creció, burbujeando en su vientre mientras fregaba más rápido, más duro en su carne, por encima de sus brazos, rostro y piernas. Quería quitarse la mera existencia de él de sus poros. Abrió el grifo de agua más caliente y se encogió ante la forma en que ella dejó que la manipulara con cada acción.

Con cada pensamiento. Llorando, respiró hondo y trató de recomponerse. Gale no existía. Ellos ya no existían. Se había ido. A través de su aturdimiento, Katniss bajó el jabón, aclaró su cuerpo, no sólo de las burbujas enjabonando su piel sino también del veneno malicioso que él vertió en su alma. Salió de la ducha, tomó una toalla y se la puso alrededor de sí misma. De pie frente al espejo, miró a la mujer que ella separó. Para siempre.

— Nunca más, — susurró. Sacudió la cabeza, pasó sus manos sobre sus mejillas y apretó sus ojos —. Nunca.

Después de tomar un momento para reflexionar sobre la locura que el día prometía traer, Katniss se puso su ropa, se secó el cabello e hizo su camino de regreso a su habitación. Se detuvo cuando escucho su teléfono zumbar, el sonido alertó que había un mensaje en espera. Se apoderó una ansiedad repentina porque podría ser Gale y una esperanza posible porque podría ser Peeta, corrió por su mente. Tragando, se movió con cautela hacia la mesita de noche y con una mano temblorosa, buscó su teléfono.

Ambas, la ansiedad y la esperanza, se evaporaron al ver que era un correo de voz de Prim. Katniss se rindió a la fatiga que la perseguirla, se sentó en su cama y apoyó la cabeza sobre una almohada. Mientras escuchaba la voz preocupada de su hermana, Katniss oyó crujir la puerta principal al abrirse. Se sentó y escuchó los últimos segundos del mensaje de Prim, notificándola que ella y Michael estaban en camino.

— ¿Johana? — Katniss llamó mientras deslizaba su teléfono hacia abajo. Lo arrojó sobre la cama, se pasó una mano sobre su rostro y se levantó para hacer su camino a la otra habitación. — Espero que tengas algo para comer mientras...

Se detuvo en el arco de la sala de estar, sus palabras se apagaron. Sorprendida, se quedó inmóvil, en silencio y alerta, cuando descubrió a Gale casualmente apoyado contra el mostrador. Sus ojos la siguieron mientras bebía un jugo de naranja en un vaso.

— Cuando me desperté, te habías ido, Katniss. — Después de bajar el vaso, se paseó, con una sonrisa arrogante plasmada en su rostro —. Porque estabas emocionada de volver aquí y ponerte toda bonita para casarte conmigo hoy, ¿No? — Él rozó sus dedos contra su mejilla —. Pensé que debía pasar por aquí antes de ir a Finnick para prepararme.

— Aléjate de mí, Gale, — susurró ella, con voz temblorosa. Se apartó bruscamente de él, tratando de ocultar el miedo corriendo por sus venas.

Gale parpadeó, despejando la aspereza de su garganta. Con los ojos entrecerrados, su rostro se llenó de confusión.

— _¿Qué? _— preguntó, dando un paso más cerca y agarrándola de la parte superior de su brazo.

Katniss lo arrancó de su total agarre, su hombro golpeó contra un gabinete mientras se tambaleaba hacia atrás.

— Ya me has oído. He dicho que te alejes _jodidamente _de mí. — Sus palabras cayeron de su boca con un siseo bajo —. Ya he terminado, Gale. Esto — señaló entre ellos — ha terminado. Ya _no _soy tu complaciente víctima.

Antes de darse cuenta, él la clavó contra la pared, con una mano agarrando su cabello mientras que con la otra apretaba su barbilla. Se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior y la estudió.

— Tú follaste con él, ¿no?

Aunque un pequeño grito fue presionado en la boca de Katniss por el dolor punzante de su cráneo, su respuesta goteó mientras la decía con una mueca de desprecio.

— _Sí_, yo lo follé. _Sí_, estoy enamorada de él y _no_, no lo haré ahora, ni _jamás _me casaré contigo. — A pesar que el miedo debilitó los miembros de Katniss, una sensación de alivio y libertad se hizo cargo, arraigándose en algún lugar profundo de su interior.

Por un latido de corazón, cerró los ojos y permitió que visiones de Peeta se filtrara en sus pensamientos, pero un duro golpe en su mejilla con la parte posterior de la mano de Gale hizo que sus ojos se abrieran bien abiertos. El ardor onduló sobre su carne mientras azotaba sus puños contra el pecho de él intentando liberarse.

Con una mano todavía enredada en su cabello, Gale la empujó a través de la habitación como un pequeño juguete desgastado. Aterrizando en cuatro patas contra el suelo de madera, Katniss trató de levantarse pero Gale la tomó del cabello y la obligó a bajar.

— ¡Maldito enfermo! — Ella gritó, enrollando las manos alrededor de las muñecas de él mientras se cernía sobre ella.

Gale cayó de rodillas y tiró la cabeza de ella hacia atrás, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

— Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti, te das la vuelta y ¿lo follas a mis espaldas? — Gruñó, empuñando su cabello más fuerte.

El pulso golpeteó y usando cada pedacito de su fuerza, Katniss arañó y le clavó las uñas en la piel mientras intentaba desenredar sus manos de su cabello.

— ¡No has hecho nada por mí más que romperme! — Exclamó. Cuando él no la soltó, una sonrisa burlona dividió el rostro de ella. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. — ¡Ojalá pudiera haberlo follado justo frente a ti!

Con los ojos glaciales, huecos y más oscuros que el cielo de la noche, Gale golpeó su rostro otra vez. Katniss sintió la piel por encima de su frente rasgarse y un dolor punzó sobre su carne. Un jadeo salió de sus labios cuando la cálida y espesa sangre, corrió a lo largo de su sien, serpenteando por su mejilla.

Todavía tomándola del cabello, Gale la levantó y tiró de su cuerpo contra su pecho. Sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos, Katniss tragó el miedo cubriendo su garganta mientras Gale la clavaba con una mirada diciéndole que esta tortura no había terminado. Con una oleada de ira y adrenalina corriendo a través de sus nervios, ella le arañó la cara, clavándole las uñas de los pulgares en sus ojos. Astillas diminutas de sangre salieron de los parpados de Gale mientras un grito de dolor raspó desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

En algún lugar por encima de los retorcidos estragos hurgando duro en su mente, Katniss registró el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, seguido de los gritos de Prim. En una oleada de conmoción, Michael corrió detrás de Gale y lo tomó por las axilas. Los movimientos de Michael eran frenéticos mientras alejaba a Gale de Katniss. Ambos hombres tropezaron, sus extremidades se desplomaron en todas direcciones. Michael aterrizó en el suelo sobre su espalda. Gale cayó encima de él. El fuerte golpe resonó en la habitación. Michael empujó a Gale lejos, rodó hacia un lado y saltó sobre sus pies.

Con el brazo de Prim acurrucado con firmeza alrededor de sus hombros, Katniss temblaba incontrolablemente, llorando mientras veía a Gale tambalearse desde el suelo.

Michael se abalanzó, blandió su puño y dio contra la boca de Gale. El golpe partió su labio.

— ¡Debería haberte hecho esto anoche, imbécil! — Michael dijo.

Mientras Gale se enderezaba, se tambaleó hacia delante y apretó el cuello de Michael. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el puño de Michael aterrizó en un asalto continuo contra el rostro de Gale, dejándolo caer al suelo.

Un estrépito de voces, entre ellas la de Johana, sonó en los oídos de Katniss mientras las náuseas revolvían su estómago. Se quedó congelada, sus gritos murieron en su boca, como observaba a su apartamento llenarse de vecinos preocupados y, a los pocos minutos, de un par de oficiales de la policía de Nueva York. Después de una breve explicación de Michael, uno de los policías puso a Gale sobre sus pies y le esposó las manos a la espalda.

— ¡Eres una puta de mierda! — Gale gritó, escupiendo sangre en la dirección de Katniss —. ¡Nada más que una puta de mierda! ¡Espero que te folle y te abandone como a todas las demás, hija de puta!

Las palabras venenosas de Gale presionaron la cabeza de Katniss en una violenta explosión. Se sentía como si fuera una pequeña partícula de polvo moviéndose en cámara lenta en medio de un atronador tornado. A pesar que la locura giraba alrededor de ella en una habitación llena de gente, no veía nada... excepto el rostro de Peeta. Aunque uno de los policías amenazaba con hacer la noche de Gale inolvidable, no podía oír nada... sino el zumbido de su corazón roto. La única cosa que podía comprender era el entumecimiento inundando sus venas.

Ella se liberó del agarre de su hermana y se dirigió hacia Gale, donde estaba con una sonrisa arrogante dando vueltas sobre su labio ensangrentado. Mirando el alma perversa del hombre al que había amado durante tanto tiempo, al hombre que le había dado todo de sí misma y sin una lágrima en sus ojos, ella le dio un golpe en la cara. Incapaz de detener la angustia reprimida por los meses de infierno que le permitió hacerla pasar, un dolor estalló en sus manos, hasta sus huesos frágiles, mientras seguía batiendo sus puños contra su rostro y su pecho.

— ¡Tú me hiciste esto! — gritó, luchando contra uno de los oficiales. El oficial empujó a Katniss hacia atrás mientras ella observaba a Gale —. ¡Yo te amaba y te convertiste en todo lo que dijiste que nunca serías! ¿Y quieres saber algo, Gale? — Preguntó ella, su respiración entrecortada era un desastre. Con la sonrisa cayendo de su cara, Gale miró por encima de su hombro mientras un oficial lo escoltaba fuera del apartamento —. Si Peeta me deja y nunca me habla de nuevo, me merezco cada segundo de la miseria en la que voy a estar sin él.

Después que Johana lo golpeara en la cabeza, Katniss vio a Gale caminar fuera de su vida tan rápido como había entrado en ella. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su estómago, los pensamientos de Peeta se astillaban a través de su corazón mientras caía de rodillas. Con su última gota de fuerza, Katniss retrocedió contra la mesa de café, dejó caer su rostro en sus manos y comenzó a llorar violentamente. Prim se sentó junto a ella, la tomó en su regazo y le acarició la cabeza contra su hombro. Mientras Prim la mecía hacia adelante y atrás, Katniss se dio cuenta de que se había salvado a sí misma de convertirse en otra estadística.

Otra voz silenciosa.

Sorprendida por haber dejado que él llegara tan lejos, las visiones de su madre aceptando el mismo tratamiento brutal, no sólo de su padre sino de un sinnúmero de otros hombres, pasaron por su memoria. Las inquietantes imágenes congelaban los huesos de Katniss.

— Shh, Katniss, — susurró Prim, abrazándola con más fuerza —. Ya se acabó.

Johana se arrodilló junto a ellas, su voz era suave.

— ¿Estás bien? — Le pasó a Katniss una bolsa de hielo y abrió un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Tomando un vendaje, Johana lo abrió y puso su mano debajo de la barbilla de Katniss. Después de asegurar un pedazo de gasa con una cinta medica sobre la herida fresca por encima de la frente de Katniss, Johana frunció el ceño.

Con los ojos llorosos, Katniss asintió.

— Sí, estoy bien.

El oficial restante se acercó a Katniss, su físico excesivamente redondo hacia que su uniforme luciera muy ajustado.

— Señorita, voy a necesitar una declaración de su parte. Los paramédicos deben estar aquí pronto. La llevarán al hospital si usted cree que un médico necesita verla.

— No. — Katniss llevó la bolsa de hielo hasta su pómulo hinchado. Se estremeció cuando la puso en contacto con su piel —. No quiero ir al hospital.

— Eso está bien, — respondió el oficial, mirando un portapapeles —. Usted puede rechazar el tratamiento cuando lleguen aquí, pero todavía tienen que aparecer porque fue una llamada de violencia doméstica.

Michael se sentó en la otomana, su expresión se volvió en duda.

— Katniss, creo que deberías ir a que te revisen.

— Estoy de acuerdo, — dijo Prim, la preocupación desbordaba de sus ojos.

Katniss se levantó, tratando de controlar la discordia jodiendo con su mente. Se movió con paso inseguro por la sala para comprobar si Peeta le había devuelto la llamada. Prim y Johana se pusieron de pie y la siguieron hasta su habitación.

— Kat, — dijo Johana. Ella suavemente tomó el brazo de Katniss, la confusión frunció su frente —. ¿Por qué no quieres ir?

Katniss se dio la vuelta y se pasó las manos por el cabello. Cogió el teléfono, su corazón se hundió cuando vio que ella no tenía llamadas perdidas de Peeta.

— Dije que no, Johana. No necesito ir al hospital. — Las lágrimas se reunieron en sus ojos cuando se dejó caer en su cama —. Estoy bien. Sólo necesito una aspirina y dormir.

Los labios de Johana formaron una línea dura. Ella miró a Prim, su expresión mostrando igual preocupación. Prim se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra la puerta.

— Katniss, te lo juro, puedes ser tan terca a veces.

— Lo sé, — susurró Katniss —. Pero, en realidad, estoy bien.

Johana levantó la cabeza y exhaló hacia el techo. Al llevar su atención de nuevo a Katniss, puso una mano en su cadera.

— ¿Quieres saber la única razón por la que _no _voy a empujar esta cuestión contigo, amiga?

Katniss apretó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué, Johana?

— Bueno, eso sería porque le diste el hijo de puta de Gale una paliza bastante decente antes de que su culo fuera arrastrado lejos de aquí.

Katniss se echó hacia atrás, rodó a su lado, y abrazó sus rodillas contra su pecho. Normalmente, habría encontrado el comentario de Johana algo gracioso. Pero no ahora. No podía. Era todo lo que podía hacer para reunir una respuesta.

— Bien, — dijo Katniss, la tristeza nublaba su voz. Ella llevó la bolsa de hielo a su mejilla. Con los ojos cargados de dolor por su malestar, miró a Johana —. Supongo que lo hice. —Katniss respiró hondo, cogió su manta y se la puso sobre su cuerpo —. Cuando los paramédicos lleguen aquí, envíenlos aquí. Pero en este momento, sólo necesito descansar.

Aunque todavía había preocupación en sus rostros, Johana y Prim asintieron. Sin decir una palabra, salieron de la habitación.

Por la siguiente media hora, Katniss llenó el papeleo necesario del oficial y negó el tratamiento cuando los paramédicos finalmente aparecieron. Una vez que la habitación quedó en silencio y sus pensamientos finalmente comenzaron a asentarse, sus ojos se posaron en su teléfono. Lo recogió, lo miró y su rostro palideció cuando vio que estaba vacío de cualquier mensaje de Peeta. Las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas.

Sabiendo que tenía que explicar el dolor que había infligido sobre él, marcó su número. Se mordió el interior del labio mientras lo escuchaba sonar. Cuando el buzón de voz saltó, fue a cerrar su teléfono, pero se detuvo. La preocupación la atormentó, y un dolor por él, tan profundo, apretó su pecho.

— Peeta... yo... es Katniss, — susurró ella, tratando de no tropezar con las emociones que subían hasta su garganta —. No espero que me hables alguna vez, pero tengo que decir algunas cosas. — Tomando una respiración profunda y exhalando lentamente, continuó —. Gale redujo mi sentido de sentirme viva, Peeta. Pero tu... Tú me regresaste eso a mí. Cuando Glimmer abrió la puerta esa mañana, yo... — Katniss se detuvo, secándose las lágrimas —. Me dio miedo que la aceptaras de nuevo, pero debería haber dejado que te explicaras y no lo hice. Lo siento mucho. Lamento que de cualquier chica en este mundo de la que podrías haberte enamorado me hayas elegido a mí. Lamento no haberte creído cuando debí y fui yo la que te rompió el corazón. Te amo, Peeta. Sé que eres el que dijo que pensaste que me amaste desde el momento en que me viste, pero yo sé que te amé desde el momento en que te vi. Algo en mi interior me dijo que tenía que estar contigo, pero luché contra ello. Muchas cosas de ti me asustaron al principio y luego me mostraste lo que realmente eres.

Incapaz de seguir peleando con la cruda emoción que pesaba en su corazón, Katniss estalló en un ataque de histeria.

— Por favor, perdóname por luchar _contra _nosotros, Peeta. Por favor, perdóname por no luchar _por _nosotros cuando supe que debíamos estar juntos. Perdóname por ser el débil desastre que soy. Pero más que nada... gracias por amarme. Gracias por tu sonrisa con hoyuelos y tus tapas de botellas. Nunca seré capaz de mirar una sin pensar en ti. Gracias por tus estúpidos Yankees y tus comentarios de sabelotodo. Gracias por querer paseos nocturnos y ver la puesta de sol conmigo. Gracias por querer lo bueno, lo malo y lo del medio. — Katniss se detuvo y sacudió la cabeza, pero antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, el correo de voz la interrumpió, el largo pitido le alertó que su tiempo había terminado.

— Sólo lamento que lo único que obtuviste de mí fuera lo malo, — susurró ella, mirando al techo mientras apretaba el teléfono contra su pecho.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Uf! Momentos tensos, si señor, ese momento con Gale me dio miedito, pensé que finalmente la mataba, gracias a dios que llegaron Prim y su marido. Déjenme saber que les pareció este capi.**

**Gracias por leer, por marcar como favorita, seguir y sobre todo por tomarse esos minutos para comentar la historia, sus comentarios son mi combustible…**

**Repondo Guest:**

**Adelanto:**

— Hola, Haymitch.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — preguntó, con un tono notablemente cauteloso.

Katniss se movió con nerviosismo, mirándolo a sus escrutadores ojos azules. Tragó saliva.

— Tengo que hablar contigo.

— Eso es obvio.

— ¿Entonces por qué lo preguntas? — Ella inclinó la cabeza con la pregunta.

**Besos.**

**Nos leemos**


	21. Chapter 21C

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Collide" y la segunda parte "Pulse" y ambas son de Gail McHugh. Yo solo las adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Segunda parte. **

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 21**

**Entumecida**

En sus veinticuatro años de vida, hubo momentos en que Katniss había experimentado un entumecimiento, que comenzaba cuando ella quería aislarse de algo. Permitía que su mente dejara de lado el veneno que plagaba su vida en ciertos puntos. Eran momentos a los que le daba la bienvenida. Aspirándolo como el dulce aroma de las rosas. Era el tipo de entumecimiento que se podría decir que la "purificaba". Sin embargo, mientras se sentaba en el bar de café en Bella Lucina, trazando y volviendo a trazar sobre los números en su libreta de pedidos, el entumecimiento plantándose por sí solo en su corazón como una maleza espesa de verano, era algo que nunca había sentido antes. Algo que no quería sentir.

216 horas... sintiéndose muerta.

12, 960 minutos... sintiéndose perdida.

777, 600 segundos... sintiéndose completamente entumecida.

Día tras día, su concentración, que parecía estar cuidadosamente tejida entre sí por hilos e esperanza, se desvanecía. Perdida. Incluso mientras dormía, su mente se quedaba con Peeta, sus sueños eran peligrosos porque le recordaban que él se había marchado. Él se convirtió en un hermoso vapor que desaparecía en el aire, llevando la propia existencia de Katniss con él. Abandonada con pensamientos rotos que estaba segura de que no podrían ser reparados, Katniss sufría sabiendo que la había amado cuando ella menos se lo merecía. No. Esto no era algo para lo que estaba preparada, sin embargo, sabía que tenía que poseer cada hora, minuto y cada segundo de ello.

— Llevé a la mesa doce otra ronda de bebidas por ti, — Annie anunció, sentándose al lado de Katniss.

Con la cabeza abatida, todavía inmersa en la cantidad de tiempo que había transcurrido desde que Peeta se fue, Katniss no respondió.

— También ordenaron pasta primavera para el mono que se unió a ellos. — En ese momento, Katniss a regañadientes levantó su mirada hacia Annie con la cara llena de confusión —. Si. Lo encontraron al lado de la carretera. Al parecer un circo lo abandonó, —agregó Annie, arreglando su cabello en un moño desordenado.

— ¿Acabas de decir algo acerca de un mono? — Katniss interrogó con voz desconcertada —. ¿Y cuándo te teñiste el cabello de azul?

— Nop. No mencioné ni una palabra acerca de un mono. — Annie arqueó una ceja, puso sus codos sobre la barra y metió las manos debajo de su barbilla —. Ha sido azul por tres días, y tú ya lo habías visto.

— Oh. — Katniss volvió a trazar los números.

— ¿Qué tienes ahí? — Antes de que Katniss pudiera responder, Annie cogió la libreta de pedidos —. ¿Qué son todos estos números?

— No es nada. — Katniss la tomó de regreso del dominio de Annie.

Frunciendo el ceño, Annie estudió el rostro de Katniss, su expresión estaba cargada de preocupación.

— Country, no estoy tratando de ser oscura o deprimente, pero no es una especie de cuenta regresiva para matarte a ti misma, ¿verdad?

Con los ojos bien abiertos en shock, Katniss se echó hacia atrás.

— Jesús, Annie, ¿De verdad crees que haría eso?

— Sólo tienes que responder a la pregunta, Country. ¿Es algún tipo de cuenta regresiva?

Katniss suspiró y golpeó la libreta sobre la superficie de granito de la barra.

— Han pasado nueve días desde que se fue, Annie. Nueve días desde que lo destruí por completo. He llamado y él no me ha respondido.

— Sí, pero él no ha respondido a las llamadas de nadie. — Annie deslizó su brazo alrededor del hombro de Katniss —. Haymitch le dijo a Finnick el otro día que ni siquiera le ha respondido a él.

— Lo entiendo, pero Haymitch no es la razón de su partida. Yo lo soy. — Katniss sacudió la cabeza, tratando de contener las lágrimas —. Él me dio su corazón y yo lo arrojé. Le hice dejar a su familia, sus amigos... su vida entera.

— Katniss, en primer lugar, tienes que dejar de culparte a ti misma. Teniendo en cuenta lo que viste esa mañana, tiene suerte de que le creas. No estoy diciendo que no deberías, pero seamos realistas. Eso fue una mierda bastante pesada. En segundo lugar, se fue porque pensó que te estabas casando con Gale. Una vez que se entere de que no lo hiciste, sabes que va a regresar.

— Él ya sabe que no me casé con Gale, — susurró Katniss, su corazón se rompió de nuevo —. Johana me dijo que Haymitch le dejó un mensaje a su ama de llaves. Él le hizo saber que no fui a través de eso.

— Oh. No sabía eso, — murmuró Annie y desvió la mirada. Ella hizo girar un mechón de su cabello y llevó su atención de nuevo a Katniss —. ¿Tal vez sólo necesita más tiempo?

— No sé qué pensar. — Katniss se frotó las sienes —. Todo lo que sé es que estoy perdida sin él.

Annie frunció el ceño y torció su cuerpo hacia Katniss. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Finnick se coló por detrás de ella y le hizo cosquillas en sus costillas.

Con los ojos amplios, Annie se volvió bruscamente.

— ¡Finnick! — chilló, atrayendo la no deseada atención de Seneca. Él la miró desde el otro lado del restaurante. Annie se mordió los labios y musitó —, lo siento. — Seneca sacudió la cabeza y siguió comiendo su almuerzo —. Idiota, — susurró Annie, empujando a Finnick lejos.

Finnick se rió entre dientes y puso un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza de Annie.

— Lo siento. Olvidé que tienes cosquillas, Azul.

— Por supuesto que lo hiciste, idiota. — Annie hizo una mueca y se puso de pie —. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? Sabes que no me voy por otras dos horas.

— De hecho, vine para hablar con Katniss. — Finnick miró a Katniss, su sonrisa era cautelosa —. ¿Ya estas libre?

— No, todavía no. — Katniss se levantó, tomando su libreta de pedidos del bar. Respirando hondo, le echó un vistazo y lo metió en su delantal —. Tengo otra media hora hasta que mi turno haya terminado.

— Country, puedo mantener un ojo en tus mesas mientras hablas con mi novio _olvidadizo_.

— Después de dispararle a Finnick una mirada, Annie puso el brazo sobre el hombro de Katniss —. Yo me encargo de tu lado e incluso voy a asegurarme de que el mono en la mesa doce obtenga su postre.

Finnick se rascó la barbilla, con las cejas juntas.

— ¿Mono?

— Sí. Un mono. — Annie golpeó la espalda de Finnick y apuntó un guiño en dirección a Katniss. Finnick se encogió de hombros —. Adelante. Habla con él y te llamo más tarde.

— ¿Estás segura? — Preguntó Katniss, sacando su cabello de su cola de caballo.

— Sip. Te llamaré esta noche. — Annie le dio un casto beso en la mejilla de Finnick y se alejó.

Finnick miró a Katniss.

— ¿Quieres ir a sentarse en una cabina?

— Claro. — Katniss se desató el delantal y se dirigió detrás de la barra —. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

— No, estoy bien. Gracias.

Después de hacerse a sí misma un expresso doble, llevó a Finnick a una cabina escondida en la parte trasera del restaurante. Katniss se deslizó en el asiento y bebió el líquido caliente. Con el sueño acercándose a inexistentes en los últimos días, esperaba que la doble dosis de cafeína afectara a su zombi sistema de nuevo a la vida.

Finnick observó a Katniss con los ojos brillantes por el remordimiento.

— En primer lugar, quiero decir que me siento como un imbécil por todo este asunto con Gale.

Katniss se movió incomoda, sorprendida por su repentina declaración.

— Vamos, Finnick, nada de esto es tu culpa.

— No, Katniss, de verdad. Necesito que me escuches, ¿de acuerdo?

De mala gana, Katniss asintió.

— Lamento que esta sea la primera vez que vengo a verte desde que toda esta mierda sucedió. Una parte de mí quería aparecer el día en que ocurrió, pero no pude. Durante el año pasado, observé sin decir una puta palabra cómo él te derribaba. — Finnick hizo una pausa, sus dedos tirando del mantel de lino blanco con nerviosismo —. Recuerdo lo vibrante que estaban cuando ambos comenzaron a salir y pieza por pieza, él desarmó todo sobre ti. No me malinterpretes, creo que sabía que las cosas estaban empezando a ponerse mal pero creo que no me di cuenta de cuán malo era.

Pausando de nuevo, Finnick se echó hacia atrás y sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Sabes qué? Al diablo con eso. Tengo que reclamar la responsabilidad aquí. Lo vi. Lo vi con mis propios ojos y debí haberlo detenido. Pude haberlo detenido. Tuve una maldita discusión con Peeta porque insultaba a Gale debido a que se estaba enamorando de ti. — Finnick se pasó ambas manos por el cabello y dejó escapar un suspiro, bajando la voz hasta un susurro —. Por el amor de Dios, Peeta ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que éramos niños y no tomé su lado durante todo esto. Observé a Gale golpearlo en tu cena de ensayo y no hice un carajo. Ni una puta cosa.

— Finnick, por favor. Tú no eres…

— No, espera. Déjame terminar, Katniss.

Una vez más, Katniss asintió.

— Johana y yo fuimos criados por un padre que nunca hubiera hablado con mi madre como Gale habló contigo. — La mirada de Finnick cayó en Annie, preparando una tetera grande de café recién hecho detrás de la barra —. Mierda, la amo y nunca podría imaginar alguien tratándola de la manera que Gale te ha tratado. Fin de la historia, metí el rabo entre las piernas, y sólo puedo esperar que Peeta y tu puedan perdonarme por ser tan cobarde. Pero lo hecho, hecho está. Todo lo que puedo hacer ahora es tratar de hacer lo correcto. Dejé Morgan y Buckingham. No he visto al idiota cuando limpié mis cosas pero he terminado con él y con su mierda. Cuando dije que te consideraba mi segunda hermana, lo decía en serio. Un hermano nunca permitiría que su hermana sea tratada de esa manera. — Finnick buscó la mano de Katniss —. Sólo necesito saber que me perdonas.

Con lágrimas deslizándose de sus ojos, Katniss apretó la mano de Finnick, sus pensamientos se dispersaron.

— No te puedo perdonar porque nunca te he culpado a ti o alguien más por esto. Jugué la parte más grande permitiéndole hacerme esto, así que no quiero que te sientas responsable.

— Bueno, me siento responsable.

— No, Finnick. Yo dejé que me haga esto. — Katniss soltó la mano de Finnick y apuntó a su pecho —. Yo, no tú.

— ¿Pero después de todo lo que viste cuando crecías? Johana me dijo que tu madre se recuperaba de un idiota al siguiente. Estoy pensando que tiene algo que ver con eso. Yo, no tengo ninguna excusa.

Mientras los recuerdos de las relaciones destructivas de su madre amargaban su boca, Katniss apartó la atención de Finnick. Su mirada se posó en una pareja entrando al restaurante. Sus risas resonaban mientras Annie los acompañaba a una mesa.

— Cierto, ella lo hizo. Pero debí haber pensado mejor antes de seguir sus pasos... — La voz de Katniss se apagaba mientras luchaba duro por recuperar la compostura. Ella llevó sus ojos de nuevo a Finnick.

— Bueno, ya has dado el primer paso, Kat, y estoy orgulloso de ti por presentar cargos y conseguir una orden de protección contra él. Con Peeta fuera, necesito que me llames si el idiota trata de ponerse en contacto contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Katniss rozó sus dedos a lo largo de la herida cicatrizándose por encima de su frente.

— Lo haré. Gracias. — Ella dudó un momento y se aclaró la garganta —. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

— Claro.

— Has llamado a Peeta y le dejaste mensajes, ¿no?

— Sí. — Finnick asintió.

Katniss soltó un largo suspiro, sus manos retorciéndose en su regazo.

— Por favor, dime que no le dijiste lo que Gale me hizo.

— No, me imaginé que contarle lo que sucedió en un mensaje no era lo correcto para hacer. Pero cuando regrese, tengo pensado hablar con él sobre eso.

— Por favor, escúchame. No quiero que él sepa lo que pasó. Él va a... no sé. Sólo por favor, ¿puedes no decirle nada a él?

Finnick inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, una corriente de confusión amarraba su voz.

— ¿Me estás pidiendo que lo esconda de él?

Una punzada de aprensión se agrupó en el estómago de Katniss mientras tragaba.

— Lo estoy. Él ha sido herido lo suficiente por todo esto, Finnick. Si él lo sabe, va a ir tras Gale.

— ¿Por qué estás tratando de proteger a Gale? — Un palpable impacto se apoderó de sus rasgos.

— Dios, Finnick, no estoy tratando de protegerlo a _él_. Estoy tratando de proteger a Peeta. Ha sido destruido por todo esto. Si se entera, no hay manera de que no iría tras Gale. Dios no permita que realmente lo lastime y termine en la cárcel. Jesús, Gale podría hacerle daño. No sería capaz de vivir conmigo misma. Ya le he causado a Peeta suficiente mierda. — Mirando la mesa, Katniss se sacó las lágrimas que se reunían en sus ojos —. Por favor,— susurró —, simplemente no le digas nada.

Finnick se pasó una mano por el cabello y por la parte posterior de su cuello.

— Mira, no voy a tocar el tema, pero Peeta conoce a Gale. Él sabe que no podría dejarte ir fácilmente. Pero tengo que ser honesto, Kat, si pregunta si algo sucedió no voy a mentir.

Katniss apretó los dedos sobre sus sienes.

— Lo siento. No debí pedirte que mientas por mí.

Dejando escapar una respiración pesada, Finnick parpadeó un par de veces y se subió las gafas sobre el puente de su nariz.

— No te disculpes. Todo esto está jodido. Sólo prométeme que le dirás si ustedes dos arreglan las cosas.

— Sí. Claro, — Katniss se mofó —. Ni siquiera me ha devuelto las llamadas. — Volviendo la mirada a la pareja sentada al otro lado del restaurante, trató de ignorar la sensación de pesadez en la boca del estómago —. Ha terminado conmigo.

— Creo que su cabeza está un poco jodida ahora mismo, pero Peeta está enamorado de ti. Estoy bastante seguro de que cuando él regrese y ponga una mirada en ti, no será capaz de resistirse. — Finnick se levantó y le puso la mano en su hombro —. Esperemos que no desaparezca durante los próximos seis meses.

Sintiendo como si Finnick arrancara de su pecho la única pieza que quedaba de su corazón, Katniss trató de respirar. Se puso de pie y lo miró a los ojos, con voz temblorosa dijo,

— ¿De verdad crees que se mantendrá alejado tanto tiempo?

— Kat, no quise decir eso.

— No, lo hiciste. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Finnick se mordió un lado del labio y brevemente miró hacia otro lado. Él se encogió de hombros.

— Peeta puede explosionar cuando quiere. No sé por cuánto tiempo se habrá ido.

A medida que una pesada desorientación se derretía a través de su mente, Katniss se llevó la mano a la boca.

— Oh, Dios mío. No puedo... No puedo. — Ella comenzó a hacer su camino hacia la barra, sus pies se movían más rápido que su cuerpo podía comprender. Se extendió bajo del mostrador para tomar su cartera, abrigo y bufanda, su ritmo cardíaco aumentó.

— Mira, no debería haber dicho eso. — Finnick se acercó a la barra con una expresión llena de pesar —. Puede volver mañana…

— O en seis meses, — suspiró ella, pasando junto a él.

Mientras alcanzaba la puerta, su pecho se apretó, contrayéndose con pánico. Un escalofrío se movió a través de ella cuando salió del restaurante. Con su mente acelerada a mil por hora, Katniss se puso su chaqueta y se apresuró, casi corriendo, a través de los enjambres de cuerpos que obstruían la acera. Las bocinas de los coches, las conversaciones y las sirenas bailaban a su alrededor, pero no podía oír nada de eso. Se sentía sorda a todo eso.

El único sonido que escuchaba era la susurrante voz de Peeta en su oído, la risa de Peeta tarareando a través del aire, y el corazón de Peeta calmándola para dormir. Un torrente de lágrimas cayó ante la idea de él yéndose por tanto tiempo. Nueve días casi la hundió. Sabía que seis meses la mataría.

Cuando la parte delantera del edificio Chrysler entró en su visión, la incertidumbre acerca de lo que estaba a punto de hacer onduló a través de la piel de Katniss. Pero no importa cuán incierto era, no estaba dispuesta a permitir que la detuviera. Antes de darse cuenta, se encontró entrando al vestíbulo. Tan pronto como lo hizo, sintió el silbido del aire de sus pulmones.

Su mirada se bloqueó en la espalda de un caballero apoyado en el mostrador de información. Su visión se nubló con su cabello rubio y un físico musculoso igual que el de Peeta. Se detuvo por completo mientras lo observaba tranquilamente meter la mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y pasarse la otra por el cabello de la misma manera que Peeta hacia. Tratando de aspirar el inexistente aire, Katniss se movió lentamente en su dirección. Sin conciencia de lo que su cuerpo estaba haciendo, ella levantó una mano temblorosa y tocó su hombro. Suplicando por Peeta, Katniss intentó percibir el aroma de su colonia antes de que él se diera la vuelta. Cuando lo hizo, se encontró con unos ojos desconocidos, un rostro desconocido y una sonrisa desconocida. Su corazón acelerado se desplomó a sus pies.

— ¿Puedo ayudarla? — El hombre preguntó.

Incapaz de moverse, hablar o pensar, Katniss se quedó mirando al extraño. Afectada por una repentina oleada de náuseas, se sintió mareada cuando abrió la boca intentando decir algo. Nada salió.

— Señorita, ¿está bien? — Con temor, el hombre puso las manos sobre los brazos de Katniss —. Parece que se va a desmayar.

Katniss se aclaró la garganta, negó con la cabeza y se alejó.

— Yo... lo siento mucho. Pensé... — No pudo terminar la frase. Parpadeando una vez, Katniss se volvió y se metió en el ascensor lleno de gente, su compulsión por seguir adelante casi era irresistible.

Una mujer en un traje de negocios rojo estiró su cabeza alrededor.

— ¿Qué piso necesita? — Preguntó lacónicamente.

Katniss trató de recuperar un cierto sentido de la realidad, establecer un toque de equilibrio mental, mientras miraba a la mujer. Pero no llegó.

— No estoy segura.

A esto, la mujer se echó a reír y se encogió de hombros.

Un señor mayor con una sonrisa agradable habló.

— ¿Cuál es el nombre de la empresa que está buscando?

— Industrias Mellark, — contestó Katniss, llevándose una mano a la frente.

— Estoy familiarizado con ella, y los dos propietarios _muy _carismáticos, — el hombre contestó. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza a la mujer menos—que—amigable—usando el traje de negocios rojo mirando por encima de su hombro —. Ese es el piso 62. Sé amable y presiónalo para esta jovencita.

Con todo el esfuerzo que pudo reunir, Katniss le sonrió al hombre. Él asintió con la cabeza y le hizo un guiño. Al abrirse el ascensor y cerrarse en cada piso, Katniss no pudo evitar hundirse en el recuerdo de Peeta y ella de pie en el mismo ascensor la primera vez que lo conoció. Aunque el pequeño espacio estaba todavía medio lleno con los demás, en ese momento, eran sólo él y ella.

— _Ella no es mi novia, si eso es lo que te estás preguntando. _

— _¿Y quién dice que lo estaba? _

— _¿Y quién dice que no lo estabas? _

El recuerdo se desvaneció cuando el caballero le dio un codazo a su brazo, haciéndole saber que habían alcanzado el piso 62. Rechazó el repentino impulso de salir del edificio.

Asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento, Katniss pasó junto a unas cuantas personas y salió del ascensor. Una vez en la zona de recepción, su mirada recorrió una pared de cristal esmerilado mostrando el nombre de "Industrias Mellark". Tragó saliva y se dirigió a la recepcionista sentada detrás de un gran escritorio de caoba y con forma de media luna.

La mujer de cabello rubio miró por encima de la pantalla de un ordenador, su sonrisa era cálida y acogedora.

— ¿Puedo ayudarla?

Katniss asintió, de alguna manera consiguió una sonrisa.

— Sí. Tengo que hablar con Haymitch Mellark.

— Lo siento, pero el Sr. Mellark está en una reunión ahora mismo. Si lo desea, puede tomar asiento y esperar por él. Él no debe tardar más de diez minutos. — Hizo un gesto hacia una zona de estar junto a una docena de cubículos —. ¿Puede darme su nombre, por favor?

— Katniss Everdeen.

— Voy a hacerle saber que usted está esperando, señorita Everdeen. — La mujer le dio otra sonrisa.

— Gracias. — Katniss fue a dar la vuelta, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, su atención se centró en la puerta de la oficina abriéndose. Sus nervios se dispararon cuando vio a Haymitch pasearse, su profunda y abundante risa flotó en el aire mientras le estrechaba la mano a un hombre que había salido de la oficina con él. Katniss se sintió mal cuando los ojos de Haymitch se clavaron en los suyos.

Su actitud jovial cambió casi de inmediato, con una expresión despejada de cualquier emoción. Mirándola fijamente, su boca se abrió ligeramente y sus ojos revolotearon entre ella y su socio de negocios. Katniss se puso tensa y lo vio pasarse una mano por el cabello mientras trataba de recuperar la sonrisa que llevaba apenas unos segundos antes. Tirando con ansiedad el dobladillo de su camisa del trabajo blanca con botones, Katniss esperó mientras él acompañaba al hombre a los ascensores. Su mirada se posó sobre la suya una vez más antes de darle al cliente una despedida.

— Nos pondremos al día la próxima semana, Tom — dijo Haymitch, al pulsar el botón del ascensor —. Dile a Ellie que dije hola y mi madre debería estar llamándola pronto para almorzar.

— Lo haré, — respondió el hombre con una inclinación de cabeza. Desapareció en el ascensor cuando este se abrió.

— Sr. Mellark, — la secretaria intervino —, usted tiene a la señorita Everdeen aquí para verlo.

— Ya veo. Gracias. — Volviendo su rostro a Katniss, Haymitch bajó la cabeza en señal de saludo —. Katniss.

— Hola, Haymitch.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — preguntó, con un tono notablemente cauteloso.

Katniss se movió con nerviosismo, mirándolo a sus escrutadores ojos verdes. Tragó saliva.

— Tengo que hablar contigo.

— Eso es obvio.

— ¿Entonces por qué lo preguntas? — Ella inclinó la cabeza con la pregunta.

Haymitch levantó una ceja, y con una sonrisa inclinando la comisura de su boca.

— Vamos a hablar.

Siguiéndolo, Katniss trató de evitar la ansiosa náusea latente en su estómago. Una vez en su oficina, Haymitch cerró la puerta y se quitó la chaqueta del traje. Sin decir una palabra, él le hizo un gesto hacia una silla frente a su escritorio. Después de quitarse su abrigo y bufanda, Katniss se sentó mientras sus pensamientos combatían con un poderoso impulso por marcharse. Pero ella no lo haría. Sabía que tenía que mantener la razón por la que estaba allí en sus pensamientos. Echando una mirada furtiva en dirección a Haymitch, lo vio colgar su chaqueta en un armario, hacer su camino a su escritorio, y sentarse en un asiento frente a ella.

Haymitch se aclaró la garganta, sus ojos eran penetrantes.

— Tú lo lastimaste, Katniss.

Anhelo rodó a través del ya dolorido corazón de Katniss, pero de alguna manera, al escuchar esas palabras del hermano de Peeta intensificó y espesó el sentimiento más allá de cualquier medida.

— Sé que lo hice. Lo sé mejor que nadie. — Katniss luchó por mantener que su voz se quebrara —. Pero lo amo, y tengo que hacer esto bien. Johana me contó que dijiste que él no está en el país. Necesito que me digas dónde está, Haymitch.

Echándose hacia atrás, un bufido condescendiente se deslizó a través de su nariz.

— ¿Tú lo amas? ¿Cómo es que me resulta difícil de creer? — Katniss se echó hacia atrás, sorprendida, pero Haymitch continuó —. ¿Y cómo planeas hacer las cosas bien con él? Podrías vivir cien vidas y no te lo merecerías, ¿ya lo sabes? E incluso si te digo dónde está, ¿quién puede decir que te aceptará de vuelta? No lo viste cómo estaba cuando se presentó en mi casa esa noche. La mirada en sus ojos. El dolor en su rostro. — Haymitch relajadamente se encogió de hombros, la suficiencia se aferró a su voz —. Así es, ¿cómo pudiste? Estabas demasiado ocupada disfrutando de tu cena de ensayo.

Una tensión pesada cayó sobre la habitación, su presencia casi agotaba el oxígeno en los pulmones de Katniss. Su insinuación la abofeteó con fuerza en la cara. Incapaz de controlar sus emociones, ella parpadeó mientras las lágrimas se derramaban de sus ojos.

— Pagué esa noche en más de un sentido. Me torturé a mí misma en más formas de lo que nadie _nunca _sabrá.

La verdad amarga cayó de su boca mientras su mente reproducía el dolor infligido a sí misma que le había permitido a Gale como un castigo por sus acciones y la indecisión. Por mucho que amaba a Peeta, se negó a someterse a sí misma a las acusaciones que Haymitch hacia sobre ella disfrutando de algo de esa noche espantosa. Levantándose torpemente de la silla, se llevó la mano al pecho.

— No tienes idea de lo mucho que amo a tu hermano. No puedo respirar sin él. No he dormido. Apenas he comido. No, no le creí al principio. No podía. Abrí la puerta esa mañana a su pasado cuando pensaba que yo era su futuro. Me mató. Mis instintos me dijeron que corriera, y así lo hice, y ahora los dos estamos sufriendo por ello.

Ahuecando una mano sobre su boca, Katniss miró hacia el suelo, su corazón latiendo. Poco a poco llevó su atención de nuevo a Haymitch, sus frenéticos ojos grises suplicaban. — No sé si él me aceptará de vuelta, y no espero que lo haga. No sé si incluso me mirará, porque apenas puedo mirarme a mí misma. Lo que sí sé es que tengo que verlo. Tengo que decirle que lo siento mucho. Incluso si esto significa ponerme a mí misma allí sin saber nada de eso, tengo que hacerlo. — Katniss tomó una bocanada de aire, con los ojos entrecerrados —. Pero no te atrevas a decirme que no lo amo porque te equivocas.

Con ojos ya no petulantes, la comprensión y la compasión llenaron los rasgos de Haymitch. Se levantó y cogió un lápiz y una nota adhesiva. Después de garabatear algo en ella, rodeó su escritorio y le entregó el pequeño trozo de papel.

— Aquí está la dirección de su casa y un bar junto a la playa, donde probablemente lo encontrarás pasando el tiempo allí. — Haymitch metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó su billetera. Después de tomar un poco de dinero, una sonrisa tiró del borde de su boca —. Aunque no fui _demasiado _aficionado a ti antes, no voy a dejar que pagues la factura para ir allí por el pequeño sabelotodo. — Haymitch buscó la mano de Katniss y metió el dinero en ella —. No es mi estilo.

Mirando el dinero, Katniss se sorbió la nariz. Ella negó con la cabeza.

— No puedo aceptar esto. Ya es suficiente que estés haciéndome saber dónde está. —Intentó regresárselo.

— Insisto. — Levemente le apartó la mano —. Además, son sólo unos pocos cientos de dólares. Voy a preparar el jet para llevarte allí, y me aseguraré de que todo lo demás esté a cargo, incluyendo tu hotel. — Haymitch se aclaró la garganta y se metió las manos en los bolsillos —. Aunque espero lo contrario, tenemos que ir con la suposición de que... bueno, tal vez no se emocione contigo apareciendo.

Katniss tragó con dificultad y asintió. Mientras recogía sus pertenencias, trató de empujar ese hecho inquietante lejos de sus pensamientos, pero sabía que hacer un movimiento como éste era algo que podría tener que enfrentar. Después de ponerse el abrigo, se quedó mirando a Haymitch por un momento.

— ¿Has oído hablar de él en absoluto?

— No. — Haymitch negó con la cabeza —. Todavía no.

El miedo cortó a través de su estómago.

— ¿Cómo sabes que él llegó allí? Algo podría haberle pasado.

— Créeme, conozco a mi hermano. Nada le ha sucedido. — Había seguridad en su tono de voz mientras acompañaba a Katniss a la puerta —. Él es el único que puede hacerse daño a sí mismo.

Con sus labios separados y líneas de preocupación en sus cejas, los ojos de Katniss se agrandaron.

— No crees que él…

— No, no, — Haymitch interrumpió, con una sonrisa torciendo sus labios —. Eso vino de la forma equivocada. Olvida lo que dije. — La tensión en los hombros de Katniss se dispersó como hojas en el viento. Con su voz grave, su sonrisa se desvaneció —. Me disculpo por mi crudeza. Él es mi hermano pequeño, y aunque es un fanático acérrimo de los Yankees, lo cual detesto porque soy un fanático de los Mets, como que él me agrada.

— Como que a mí también me agrada, — susurró Katniss, mirando sus pies. Llevando la mirada hacia los ojos de Haymitch, rastros de Peeta persistían en ellos —. Realmente lo hago.

— Lo sé, pero no tienes que convencerme. Tienes que ir allí y demostrárselo a él. Haré que mi asistente te llame con la información que necesitas.

Katniss abrazó su bolso contra su pecho, sus ojos llenos de gratitud.

— Gracias, Haymitch.

Haymitch asintió y abrió la puerta.

Haciendo su salida, las lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Katniss. Mientras ponía un pie una vez más en el ascensor donde todo había comenzado, una mezcla de alivio y miedo inundó el cuerpo de Katniss. Una tormenta peligrosa rebotó a través de sus nervios, aumentando su ritmo cardiaco. No obstante, aunque la duda de aparecer sin anunciarse intentando salvar cualquier relación con Peeta tensaba sus músculos, Katniss sabía que no podía añadir más números a los segundos que pasaban manteniéndolos aparte.

Tic — tac...

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno, la charla fue dura… pero parece que Katniss consiguió lo que estaba buscando. Al menos va a intentarlo. ¿Qué les pareció el capi?**

**Gracias por leer, por marcar como favorita, seguir y sobre todo por tomarse esos minutos para comentar la historia, sus comentarios son mi combustible…**

**Guest:**

**KaCOMU: **Bueno, si que estas enojada…solo una aclaración que me parece justa, Gale violo a Katniss, no es que ella se hubiera acostado con el. Si, quizás no hizo nada para impedirlo, pero no fue consentido desde el momento en que el la amenaza y sin previa, se introduce dentro de ella y ella habla del dolor que siente ante esto. Solo eso. Katniss hizo todo mal, en eso estamos de acuerdo. Habrá que esperar a ver que pasa ahora. Gracias por escribirme. Nos leemos.

**Adelanto:**

— Bueno. Me alegro de que estemos en la misma página. — Peeta le dio su tarjeta de crédito a Miguel, que se acercó con sus bebidas —. Tres: He estado alrededor de muchas mujeres interesantes, así que no te tomes mi declaración como un cumplido. Sé cómo halagar a una mujer, mejor que decirle que no la encuentro deseada, una manía que las acerca con intriga. Cuatro: Si quieres follar, podemos follar. Mi casa está a dos minutos a pie desde aquí. Pero te advierto ahora, eso es todo lo que va a ser. No esperes dormir. Te voy a follar, y joderte muy bien, pero te voy a enviar por tu camino una vez que nuestra aventura haya terminado. No te daré mi número, y nunca vas a entrar en mis pensamientos de nuevo.

**Besos.**

**Nos leemos**


	22. Chapter 22C

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Collide" y la segunda parte "Pulse" y ambas son de Gail McHugh. Yo solo las adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Segunda capi del día. **

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 22**

El sol del Caribe proyectaba sombras bajas contra los mosaicos que recubrían un pequeño bar al aire libre en la playa. Establecido en el extremo sur de la 5ª Avenida, Peeta conocía muy bien el lugar y lo frecuentaba cada vez que visitaba la zona. El humo perezosamente se elevaba de una parrilla ardiente, el aroma de los tacos de camarón y los tamales llenaba el aire. Con vientos cálidos, el corazón roto de Peeta corría al ritmo de las olas rompiendo contra la arena mientras tomaba las vistas y los sonidos de los tambores a su alrededor.

Los tambores sonando en la playa zumbaban a través de sus oídos como los turistas terminaban un partido de voleibol en la arena caliente. Las mujeres con cuerpos para morirse se colocaban capas y capas de crema solar a través de sus pechos quirúrgicamente mejorados. Un niño saltó en el agua turquesa, y su padre corrió tras él. Finalmente lo tomó y giró en torno al niño. El niño dejó escapar una risa, con su cabeza, sin duda, mareada. Las esquinas de la boca de Peeta subieron a una pequeña sonrisa mientras los veía jugar. El hombre se escurrió fuera del agua, su hijo metido firmemente bajo su brazo, y puso al niño en la arena al lado de su madre, abruptamente interrumpiendo su pequeño momento pacífico.

Peeta no podía dejar de sentir una profunda punzada de nostalgia mientras observaba al hombre de mediana edad agacharse al lado de su esposa. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, tomo a su amor de piel clara en sus brazos y le dio un beso en los labios. Con una clara punzada de adrenalina, el recuerdo de abrazar a Katniss corrió por los pensamientos de Peeta. Alcanzando su bourbon en las rocas, los hielos fundiéndose por el calor, se obligó a apartar la mirada de la pareja.

— _Señor Mellark._

Peeta levantó los ojos y vio a uno de los chicos de la cabaña que había llegado a conocer bien a lo largo de los años acercándose con otro bourbon. Colocando la bebida frente a Peeta, Miguel movió sus cejas.

— Esto, _señor_, es de la hermosa _señorita_. — Estiró la cabeza en dirección a una mujer sentada sola en el bar.

Peeta robó una mirada de reojo en su dirección. Cruzando sus largas piernas debajo de un corto vestido de seda, la mujer le regaló una sonrisa tímida a Peeta y tomó un sorbo de _piña colada_. Sus labios se demoraron en el sorbete mientras lo observaba con intensidad.

Peeta simplemente asintió con la cabeza para darle las gracias. Volvió su atención al joven trabajador mexicano, sacó su billetera del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y le entregó al hombre una propina.

— Gracias, Miguel. Ve y entrégale una nueva ronda por mí parte. — Echándose hacia atrás, pasó un brazo por encima de la silla de al lado —. ¿Cómo están María y el pequeño?

— Oh, ellos están de maravilla, _señor _Mellark, — respondió, la alegría en su voz llegaba a sus ojos —. Estamos tratando de enseñarle a jugar al fútbol. — El joven sonrió y tomó el vaso vacío de Peeta de la mesa —. Bueno, ustedes los americanos lo llaman soccer. Esperamos verlo jugar para... ¿cómo lo llaman? ¿El Olympia?

Peeta soltó una risita ligera.

— Los Juegos Olímpicos.

Sonriendo, Miguel apoyó un trapo encima de su hombro.

— Sí. Los Juegos Olímpicos. Luego, un día hará que mi familia y yo tengamos tanto _dinero _como usted. Mucha felicidad viene con eso. ¿_No_?

Peeta tomó su nuevo vaso y giró el líquido, el fresco hielo tintineaba contra los lados. Le lanzó una sonrisa cansada a Miguel, su tono estaba vacío de cualquier emoción mientras las visiones de Katniss se abrían paso entre sus sentidos.

— Cierto. El Dinero trae mucha felicidad, Miguel.

Miguel sonrió y se alejó, dejando a los demonios de la desesperación torturando a Peeta. Enterrado bajo la superficie, un dolor casi insoportable se pegó a su corazón. Destellos no bienvenidos del cabello oscuro de Katniss haciéndole cosquillas en el rostro corrieron incontroladamente por su mente. Fuera de sus manos, el pensamiento aspiró los últimos vestigios de sentimiento del alma de Peeta. A medida que la mezcla de emociones disminuía con cada inestable respiración que daba, su dolor dio paso a la ira. Pero por más que lo intentara, Peeta no podía escapar de ella. La necesidad por ella tensaba cada músculo de su cuerpo mientras los recuerdos de ellos juntos nublaban sus pensamientos, tropezando y cayendo sobre cada uno de ellos.

Con un muro de inquietud asentándose en torno a él, Peeta levantó la cabeza. Su mirada captó la atención de la mujer que le envió una bebida. Sus rasgos eran bastantes agradables. El lujoso cabello rojo y ondulado hasta los hombros caía fácilmente sobre los tirantes de su vestido de verano. Peeta llevó sus ojos a través de su físico delgado mientras ella lo miraba fijamente, con una sonrisa tímida haciéndose cargo de su boca. Aunque él no la consideraba una mujer que sobresalía en una multitud, sus ojos y su sonrisa iluminando su rostro hacían que a Peeta le resultaba difícil apartar la mirada. Vio cómo ella con gracia se deslizaba de su taburete.

Tomó su bebida, una cartera y comenzó a hacer su camino hacia él. Con los ojos fijos en los de ella, Peeta tragó y escuchó sus sandalias de tacón haciendo clic contra la cubierta de madera. Antes de que ella cerrara la distancia, la mujer se detuvo. Ladeó la cabeza y estudió su rostro como si le preguntara si estaba bien reunirse con él. Peeta encontró su inquietud atractiva. Con una inclinación de cabeza a regañadientes, le hizo una seña al asiento frente a él.

Sonriendo, ella continuó su persecución y bajó de la terraza hacia el patio que bordeaba la playa. Mientras sacaba una silla, colocó su copa y la cartera sobre la mesa, su cabello soplaba en su rostro con la cálida brisa. Cuando se llevó una mano para meter los mechones detrás de su oreja, Peeta se fijó en sus ojos grises, su sombra era inquietantemente familiar. Las emociones pasaron sobre él, mientras su mente luchaba desesperadamente contra los pensamientos de Katniss.

— Puedo detectar a un hombre con el corazón roto a millas de distancia, — ronroneó la mujer, hundiéndose en la silla. Cruzó las piernas y bebió un largo sorbo de su bebida fría. Sutilmente se inclinó sobre la mesa. Una sonrisa seductora inclinó la comisura de sus brillosos labios, su mirada cayó del rostro de Peeta a su pecho. Después de vagar por la parte superior de su cuerpo, ella llevó sus ojos de nuevo a los suyos —. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted para solucionar este problema, señor...?

Peeta se inclinó hacia atrás y sacudió la cabeza.

— No tan tímida como pareces, — murmuró, alcanzando su bebida —. Ellos dicen que las apariencias engañan. Pero está todo bien. Yo no soy tan tímido como pueda parecer. — Peeta bebió el resto de su bebida, dejó el vaso sobre la mesa, y le dio un golpecito con el pulgar y el dedo del medio. La condensación le permitió deslizarse suavemente a través de la mesa de cristal, chocando contra un cenicero. Apoyó los codos en la mesa, sonrió, y colocó los dedos debajo de su barbilla —. ¿Quieres poner remedio a mi problema? Estoy intrigado, ¿señorita...?

La mujer sin nombre se mordió el labio e imitó su postura. — Uno: Estoy muy feliz de que estés intrigado. Ese fue mi único propósito al venir aquí. Disfruto cuando un hombre me encuentra interesante. Dos: No, no soy tan tímida como parezco, cariño. Lejos de ello. Tres: Nunca dije que parecieras tímido. Nada acerca de ti grita tímido, y para mí, eso es algo bueno. — Ella descruzó las piernas, se sacó el tacón de su pie derecho y se agachó para masajearlo. Inclinando la cabeza, Peeta miró sobriamente mientras ella lentamente se pasaba las uñas de color rojo sangre por la parte inferior de su pie hasta la pantorrilla. Acomodándose a sí misma en su silla, metió su pie descalzo debajo de su trasero y le sonrió —. Cuatro: Sí, me gustaría ponerle remedio a tu problema de la mejor manera que te parezca. Estoy pasando por un momento difícil, por lo que a los dos nos beneficiará. Y cinco: nunca me diste tu nombre, así que ¿por qué te tengo que dar el mío?

Sin moverse, una sonrisa tiró de un lado de la boca de Peeta.

— Peeta Mellark.

— Ah, bueno, entonces, Sr. Mellark, cuyo corazón ha sido claramente lastimado, es un placer conocerte. Soy la señorita Layton, pero puedes llamarme Finch. — Mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, se inclinó sobre la mesa, ofreciéndole a Peeta la mano. Él la tomó y sintió que sus dedos dibujan círculos pequeños en su palma. Ella con vacilación se echó hacia atrás y empujó sus pechos juntos —. Entonces, ¿quién fue y por qué en la tierra iba a romper el corazón de un hombre que se ve tan atractivo como tú?

Con un golpe de nervios, Peeta se aclaró la garganta y miró más allá de Finch. Levantó la mano para que Miguel les llevara otra ronda. Rodó su cuello, se inclinó hacia atrás, y metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones cortos de color caqui. Con el rostro impasible y los ojos fijos en los de ella, inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

— Permíteme aclararte un par de cosas. Finch es tu nombre, ¿Verdad?

Luciendo un poco sacudida por la pregunta y el tono, ella asintió con la cabeza.

— Bueno, Finch, — Peeta continuó —, Uno: Mi vida y lo que solía ser en ella, no es de tu incumbencia. No preguntes sobre ello de nuevo. Dos: Puedes pensar que puedes solucionar mi problema, pero estoy jodidamente seguro de que no puedes. Sin embargo, estoy más que seguro de que puedo follarte hasta el olvido, remediar los últimos momentos difíciles que has tenido nada más que para sacarlos de tu mente. Puede ser que sea más joven que tú, pero no eres mi primer paseo por el parque. ¿Entiendes a dónde voy con esto?

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Finch abrió los labios, pero no dijo nada. Asintió de nuevo.

— Bueno. Me alegro de que estemos en la misma página. — Peeta le dio su tarjeta de crédito a Miguel, que se acercó con sus bebidas —. Tres: He estado alrededor de muchas mujeres interesantes, así que no te tomes mi declaración como un cumplido. Sé cómo halagar a una mujer, mejor que decirle que no la encuentro deseada, una manía que las acerca con intriga. Cuatro: Si quieres follar, podemos follar. Mi casa está a dos minutos a pie desde aquí. Pero te advierto ahora, eso es todo lo que va a ser. No esperes dormir. Te voy a follar, y joderte muy bien, pero te voy a enviar por tu camino una vez que nuestra aventura haya terminado. No te daré mi número, y nunca vas a entrar en mis pensamientos de nuevo. Así que ahora, Finch... — Peeta se tomó la barbilla, la arruga en sus cejas mostraba que él estaba tratando de recordar su apellido.

— Layton, — respondió Finch, con la voz quebrada —. Layton es mi apellido.

— Ahh, eso es correcto. Así que ahora, Señorita Finch Layton, la pelota está en tu tejado. — Peeta se pasó una mano por el cabello y le lanzó un guiño. Una vez más, Miguel se acercó a la mesa con la tarjeta de crédito de Peeta. Después de meterla de nuevo en su billetera, Peeta miró al otro lado de la mesa, a Finch sentada sin palabras, con los dedos frotándose arriba y abajo de su cuello —. Toma una decisión, Finch, porque sinceramente, si no hacemos esto, — dijo ligeramente encogiéndose de hombros —, Voy a volver a mi casa y masturbarme.

Con el impacto torciendo su rostro, Finch se levantó, se puso su sandalia de nuevo y cogió su bolso.

Asumiendo que su respuesta cortante la había asustado, Peeta se volvió a encoger de hombros mientras sus ojos se posaban en la familia que él admiraba antes. Él los vio hacer su camino, de la mano, a un pequeño complejo de mierda de dos puertas. Sabía que su riqueza no podía compararse con la felicidad de ellos. Él quería esa felicidad. Quería ese complejo de mierda.

— Bueno, ¿estás listo? — Preguntó Finch, su voz mezclada con urgencia sexual.

Peeta arrancó su atención del sueño que se debilitaba y observó a Finch sacarle su bourbon de las manos. Ella lo terminó en un largo trago. Después de colocar el vaso vacío sobre la mesa, le pasó los dedos por la sien de Peeta, por un lado de su mejilla, y sobre la curva de su mandíbula. Peeta momentáneamente se puso rígido, tratando de no estremecerse ante su toque. Se levantó y tomó la mano de Finch. Sus pies, como si tuvieran una mente propia, los llevó hacia su lugar.

— Así que, ¿no estás un poco curioso en cuanto a por qué estoy en México sola? — Finch preguntó mientras se abrían camino por un pequeño camino peatonal.

Mirando hacia las olas, el último rayo de sol se escondió por debajo del horizonte, Peeta sacudió la cabeza.

— En realidad no.

— Sabes, realmente no eres un buen tipo. — Ella apartó la mano. Su ausencia no afectó a Peeta de cualquier manera. Sin embargo, ella lo siguió de cerca.

— No. Soy mucho más que un buen tipo, — Peeta murmuró distraídamente preguntándose dónde estaría Katniss en ese momento. La soledad inundó su pecho, pero le dio la bienvenida a su presencia sofocante. Era algo que conocía. Era muy familiar para él. Casi la consideraba una vieja amiga.

— Correcto, — Finch resopló, su tono tirante con escepticismo —. Bueno, considerando lo que estamos a punto de hacer, tal vez puedas tratar de ser un poco... ¿agradable?

Deteniéndose justo cerca de su lugar, Peeta la miró con el ceño fruncido.

— Mira, ya dije todo. Puedo tener sexo, pero no voy a hacer bromas. Lo tomas o lo dejas. — Por un solo segundo, Peeta se sintió mal del estómago. Había sido criado para que siempre tratara a las mujeres con respeto, y se imaginó el disgusto de su padre por la forma en que estaba actuando. Aún así, el pensamiento fue fugaz. Su viejo hábito gritó, agitando su automedicación en su cara.

Apagándolo. Cerrándolo. Desconectándolo.

Finch frunció los labios.

— Está bien. Sólo porque necesito esto más de lo que piensas.

Una vez en su porche, Finch puso su cabello carmesí a un lado, y Peeta fue súbitamente envuelto por el aroma de su cuerpo. Su perfume de jazmín despertó recuerdos que estaba tratando de olvidar. Eso lo sacudió, casi perdiendo el equilibrio. Respiró hondo y se estabilizó. Mirándola hacia sus deseosos ojos grises, llevó una mano a la parte trasera de su cuello y la empujó con fuerza a su boca. Ella presionó su pecho contra el suyo y dejó escapar un suave gemido, sus manos subieron para cogerlo del cabello. Su gemido, aunque lleno de seducción y anhelo femenino, no era el gemido que él quería escuchar. Sus labios, dulces a su manera, no se sentían bien en los suyos. Ellos no se moldeaban a los de él como una pieza de rompecabezas.

La ira aumentó, y Peeta comenzó a besarla con una feroz intensidad. La inmovilizó contra la pared, cogió su muslo, y colocó su pierna alrededor de su cintura. Ella respiraba con pesadez mientras que con brusquedad ponía su mano bajo su vestido de verano, rozando sus bragas. En un movimiento rápido, tenía tres dedos enterrados en su interior. Las caderas de ella no se resistieron contra cada embestida, y se aferró a su cuello, empuñando el cuello de su camisa de lino blanco. Su interior, aunque húmedo y tan listo como cualquier hombre podría desear, se sentía extraño y por eso, Peeta la tocó más profundo, más duro.

— Espera, — ronroneó ella, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Alejó su cabeza y lo miró a los ojos —. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Vas a follarme aquí afuera?

Con una sonrisa satisfecha, Peeta se alejó, dejando su cuerpo jadeante contra la pared.

— No tan divertida como parecías originalmente, ya veo, — murmuró, sacando las llaves de su bolsillo. Él las metió en la puerta, la abrió y la mantuvo abierta mientras esperaba que Finch ajustara su ropa.

Suspirando, cogió su bolso del suelo. Mientras caminaba junto a él, puso los ojos en blanco. Dejó caer el bolso en una mesa con patas antiguas en el hall de entrada, la mirada de Finch se extendió por toda su amplia casa frente al mar.

— Bonito lugar. — Ella lo miró, su sonrisa mostraba que estaba impresionada —. Así que ahora, ¿dónde estábamos?

— Estabas a punto de desnudarte para mí. — Peeta arrojó las llaves sobre la mesa y empezó a desabrocharse la camisa. Después de sacársela, se apoyó contra la jamba de la puerta de la cocina y se cruzó de brazos mientras la veía desvestirse.

Finch se sacó la última pieza de ropa de su cuerpo y se acercó a Peeta. Ella le tomó el rostro entre sus dos manos y tiró de él a su boca. Fue entonces que Peeta empujó a Katniss al armario de su corazón dolorido, cerró la puerta y tiró la llave. Mientras él se desabrochaba el cinturón, un pensamiento claro atacó su mente.

Katniss estaría orgullosa por estar llevando un "relleno de huecos" a su cama esta noche.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno chicas, como les dije en los reviews, hoy subí dos, así terminamos pronto con estos capítulos tristes y pasamos a lo siguiente. Espero que me digan que les parecieron.**

**Gracias por leer, por marcar como favorita, seguir y sobre todo por tomarse esos minutos para comentar la historia, sus comentarios son mi combustible…**

**Adelanto:**

Mientras trataba de respirar, el órgano volvió a la vida cuando Peeta salió del vehículo, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Los ojos de Katniss parpadearon por la incertidumbre de su comportamiento, sabiendo que no había observado en su dirección todavía. En una niebla completa por lo que estaba presenciando, escalofríos se dispararon y picaron a través de la piel de Katniss cuando no una, sino dos razones del estado de ánimo jovial de Peeta se deslizaron fuera del auto.

**Besos.**

**Nos leemos**


	23. Chapter 23C

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Collide" y la segunda parte "Pulse" y ambas son de Gail McHugh. Yo solo las adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 23**

**Incierto**

Con el miedo carcomiéndole el estómago y un desesperado dolor por Peeta consumiéndola, Katniss le entregó las maletas a la azafata mientras entraba al jet privado de Industrias Mellark.

Johana levantó una ceja juguetona.

— Hmm, tal vez tengo que romper algunos corazones, a fin de obtener un trato especial como tú... Sí. Se ha decidido. Mientras te vas, voy a encontrarme algún tío rico, joder con su cabeza un poco, y conseguir que su hermano me envíe a donde está con un jodido y absoluto lujo para que pueda recuperar su amor.

Katniss miró inexpresivamente a Johana con la boca abierta.

— Sabes que yo sólo estoy bromeando, Kat. — Johana se rió y agarró la mano de Katniss, tirando de ella hacia la parte posterior del jet.

Tratando de seguirla, Katniss suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, chiflada? No vienes conmigo. ¿O es algo más que has decidido por un capricho?

— Este es el nuevo jet de Industrias Mellark y si crees que voy a poner un pie fuera de él sin ver cada pulgada, no eres tan poco amiga como yo pensaba. — Johana se detuvo y soltó un bufido —. Acabo de hacer una broma. ¿Entiendes?

— Sí. Lo entiendo, Jo. ¿Quieres saber lo que he decidido por un capricho?

Johana ladeó la cabeza con sus ojos muy abiertos.

— No vas a cambiar de opinión, ¿verdad? Te dije que estaba bromeando, Kat. Sabes que soy tu mayor fan en estos momentos. Sé que esto es aterrador para ti — todo el asunto del vuelo y de Peeta posiblemente no aceptándote de vuelta — pero tienes que hacer esto. El piloto no se ve borracho, bueno, no _demasiado _borracho, así que es bastante seguro decir que estás en buenas manos. Además, si no vas, nunca sabrás lo que pudo haber pasado entre Peeta y tú. Te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida.

Katniss colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Johana.

— No voy a cambiar de opinión, Johana, pero he decidido que ya no te permitiré beber capuchino. — Katniss dejó caer sus brazos y sonrió —. Para alguien que prácticamente vibra después de una taza o dos tazas, luces como si hubieses estado fumando crack.

— Oh. Cierto. Mi madre me dice lo mismo, menos toda la parte de fumando crack. — Johana llegó a la puerta de la cabina trasera —. Por lo general dice que me veo como si hubiera cometido un crimen.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? No podemos entrar ahí.

Johana giró la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque es la cabina privada de Peeta y Haymitch.

— Gran cosa. — Johana se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta —. Como he dicho, quiero el gran tour antes de bajarme.

Katniss sacudió la cabeza y miró a Johana desaparecer en la cabina. Cuando los motores rugieron a la vida, ella cerró los ojos y apretó la parte superior de los asientos de cuero a ambos lados de ella. El sonido vibrante de inmediato encendió su enfermo miedo a volar. Se estremeció. Con un suspiro tembloroso y con el corazón rebotando contra sus costillas, Katniss se volcó mentalmente en la única razón por la que estaba allí.

_Peeta... _

Tragándose el instinto para largarse del jet, Katniss se estabilizó, se sacó el sudor acumulado en la parte posterior de su cuello y tomó dos pasos tentativos hacia adelante. Trató de respirar profundamente por la nariz mientras daba un paso más, sus uñas casi pinchaban su piel fría. Agarrando el liso marco de la puerta de caoba de la cabina, Katniss se asomó y descubrió a Johana tirada en una cama king—size, su perezosa sonrisa mostraba que estaba cómoda.

— Tienes que levantarte, — dijo Katniss. Temblorosa hizo su camino a través del cuarto.

Sonriendo con vacilación, Johana se sentó y frunció los labios.

— Honestamente no eres divertida.

— Lo sé. — Katniss frunció el ceño y se pasó una mano por el cabello. Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación y aterrizaron en una gorra azul de los Yankees colgando de un gancho junto al mini bar. Momentáneamente, se quedó paralizada. Olvidando su miedo a volar y a Johana quejándose de algo mientras se deslizaba fuera de la cama, Katniss se quedó mirando la gorra antes de avanzar hacia ella. Levantando su mano, rozó suavemente sus dedos contra ella, su corazón se sentía pesado con los recuerdos de la sonrisa de Peeta brillando en el sol mientras se sentaban en el juego hace unos pocos meses atrás.

Como si la gorra le hubiese quemado la piel, Katniss dejó caer su mano con unas lágrimas calientes desdibujando su visión. Retrocediendo, una vez más resistió el impulso de huir. Correr. Solía correr de todo, el hábito la consumía pero se desvaneció mientras una lenta sonrisa curvaba sus labios. Cerró los ojos, una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y permitió que la dulce sonrisa con hoyuelos de Peeta la cubriera. Le permitió que la impulsara hacia lo desconocido de lo que iba a ser su futuro juntos. Si había algo en absoluto.

Katniss sintió una mano en su hombro y se quitó las lágrimas, no quería que Johana viera que había estado llorando. Con rapidez se dio la vuelta e hizo su camino más allá de Johana.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Johana, siguiéndola hacia el pasillo.

Deslizándose en uno de los asientos, Katniss apoyó la cabeza contra la ventana.

— Estoy bien.

Con los brazos cruzados, Johana arqueó una ceja escéptica.

— Sabes, realmente no eres una buena mentirosa.

— Si. Mi madre solía decirme eso, — Katniss susurró mirando a Johana.

Con una sonrisa cansada, Johana se inclinó sobre el asiento de cuero color crema. Le cogió la barbilla de Katniss con una mano.

— Aquí mismo, ahora mismo, estás exactamente donde se supone que debes estar. Todo va a estar bien. Sé que no me crees, pero creo que tengo una especie de cosa psíquica. Va a haber un montón de bebés en una minivan verde desagradable con el señor Peeta Follable Mellark. Ya lo verás. — Johana le dio un beso en la cabeza de Katniss, se enderezó y se alejó —. ¡Envíame un mensaje al segundo que aterrices! — Gritó mientras salía del jet.

Tras tomarse una bebida y un aperitivo del asistente de vuelo, Katniss cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse en esa minivan llena de bebés. El rostro de Peeta pasó por sus pensamientos, trayendo consigo una oleada de ansiedad y esperanza al sentir el jet moviéndose hacia adelante. El sonido del latido de su corazón rápidamente fue devorado por los ruidosos motores. Calculó el vuelo de Nueva York a Playa del Carmen en unas cuatro horas y quince minutos, después del cual sabía que su vida cambiaría para siempre, más aún de lo que ya lo había hecho. Agarrándose de los lados del asiento con las palmas sudorosas, Katniss Everdeen se encontró en una situación muy diferente a la última vez que estuvo en camino a un nuevo destino, un nuevo comienzo. Suspirando, miró a los gigantes de acero de la ciudad desaparecer bajo el manto de las nubes. Su corazón se hundió mientras interiormente rezaba para que lo que estaba haciendo realmente fuera a cambiar su vida.

Esta vez para mejor...

Esta vez ya no tenía miedo...

Esta vez luchando para estar con el hombre que su destino programó...

Después de una hora de pie en la fila para pasar por la aduana, Katniss hizo su camino por el aeropuerto lleno de gente, con su maleta negra rodando detrás de ella. Serpenteó a través de un conjunto mixto de turistas de todos los grupos étnicos mientras sus nervios crecían constantemente con cada paso. Esto era todo. Ella estaba allí y no había vuelta atrás. Sólo rezaba para que cuando se marchara, tuviera a Peeta en su lado. Sin embargo, no era algo que esperaba.

Una vez que emergió del repleto edificio, su carne chocó con el calor y entornó los ojos en el sol brillante. Buscó al conductor que la secretaria de Haymitch le dijo que estaría esperándola. A través de la masiva confusión de vendedores vendiendo mantas hechas a mano, muñecas y camisetas, la mirada de Katniss aterrizó en un hombre bajo, de cabello negro con un cartel con su apellido en él.

Acercándose, ella sonrió y mostró su pasaporte.

— Hola, soy Katniss Everdeen.

— Sí. Sí. Hola, _Señorita _Everdeen. —Alcanzando el equipaje de Katniss, el hombre le devolvió la sonrisa y la condujo hacia una limusina negra estacionada entre varios colectivos sobre las ocupadas calles —. ¿Esta es su primera vez en Playa del Carmen? — Le abrió la puerta a ella.

Katniss se deslizó, dándole la bienvenida el aire acondicionado.

— Gracias. Sí, lo es.

Después de cerrar la puerta, puso sus cosas en el maletero, rodeó el vehículo y se acomodó en el asiento del conductor. Torciendo el espejo ligeramente, veía a través él mientras hablaba.

— Bueno, bienvenida. Nuestra ciudad es preciosa. Mi nombre es Chaff. Me aseguraré de darle un buen recorrido en el camino a su hotel. _¿Si? _

— Oh. En realidad, no estaba pensando en ir al hotel de inmediato. — Katniss metió la mano en su cartera y sacó el papel con la dirección de Peeta. Como no quería dejar pasar un minuto más sin verlo, ella se deslizó por el asiento y se lo mostró a Chaff —. Me gustaría hacer una parada aquí primero si puedo, ¿por favor?

Asintiendo, Chaff se apartó de la acera y sonrió, sus cálidos ojos castaños centelleando en el reflejo.

— Absolutamente, _Señorita _Everdeen. Como usted quiera. La llevaré a su destino muy pronto.

— Gracias, Chaff.

Katniss se deslizó hacia atrás y trató de procesar cada emoción desarrollándose en su mente. La necesidad innata por Peeta volvió a golpearla, intensificándose más allá de lo que jamás había sentido. La ansiedad enrolló cintas alrededor de su cuerpo. Ella se movió inquieta, cada respiración era una lucha mientras observaba pasar a los autobuses turísticos, ciclomotores, y la Fifa, la policía mexicana. Aunque el viaje hacia el corazón de Playa del Carmen tomó menos de veinte minutos, la espera se sintió interminable. Con una nerviosa inquietud bombeando por sus venas, a Katniss le resultaba difícil concentrarse mientras la limusina giraba en una desolada carretera estrecha bordeada de algunas mansiones.

Cuando el vehículo rodó hasta detenerse frente a la casa de Peeta, ella respiró hondo y tragó todos los instintos que le decían que Peeta no iba a aceptarla de nuevo. Katniss abrió la puerta antes de que Chaff tuviera la oportunidad de salir de la limusina. Ella salió y admiró la estructura gigantesca. Tejas de terracota mexicanas clásicas coronaban la joya blanca de estuco que se situaba en una colina con vistas a las cristalinas aguas del Caribe.

Alejándose el cabello soplado por el viento lejos de su rostro, Katniss encontró su mente congelada, sin embargo su cuerpo ignoró su suplica de no moverse. Su cuerpo, todavía lleno de ansiedad, sintió la atracción de Peeta, esa profunda y familiar atracción que había sentido desde la primera vez que lo vio. Antes de darse cuenta, estaba caminando lentamente hacia su casa. Chaff la llamó desde atrás, pero ella levantó una mano, indicándole que esperara.

De pie ante la puerta de caoba oscuro y biselado, y con un cristal grabado que se elevaba sobre su pequeño cuerpo, Katniss contuvo las lágrimas, levantó una mano temblorosa y tocó el timbre. Su corazón se aceleró, su golpeteo corría por sus oídos, mientras una figura borrosa se abría paso para contestar. Con el cuerpo tenso por el miedo, un miedo que había traído consigo misma al hacerle esto a Peeta y a ella, Katniss cerró los ojos y trató de tomar una minúscula parte de la esperanza por no estar a punto de enfrentar el desastre que su cabeza le decía que se avecinaba. Antes de que la puerta se abriera, destellos de los ojos azules de Peeta se deslizaron por los pensamientos de Katniss, sin embargo cuando se abrió, esos no eran los ojos que la miraban.

Cabello negro torcido en un moño y usando un uniforme de doméstica, la mujer larguirucha sonrió.

— _¿Puedo ayudarle? _

— Umm, sí. ¿Está Peeta aquí? — Preguntó Katniss tratando de sofocar el temblor en su voz.

— _No. El Sr. Mellark no está aquí. Se fue a beber a Akumal. _

Katniss negó con la cabeza.

— Lo siento. Sólo hablo inglés.

— _No entiendo lo que está diciendo. El Señor Mellark no está aquí. _

Katniss se volvió y le hizo señas a Chaff donde estaba esperando en el camino con su equipaje.

— _Si, Señorita _Everdeen, — dijo, subiendo los escalones del porche cubierto —. ¿Llevo sus maletas adentro por usted? ¿Bien?

— No, gracias por eso, Chaff. No necesito mis pertenencias adentro. Creo que el Sr. Mellark no está en casa, y esta mujer está tratando de explicarme dónde está. ¿Puedes traducir para mí, por favor?

— Ahh, por supuesto. — Sonriendo, Chaff volvió su atención a la mujer —. _Juanita, buenas tardes. _

La mujer asintió con la cabeza.

— _Buenas tardes_.

— _Haymitch me envió al aeropuerto a recoger a esta joven y traerla de vuelta a ver a Peeta. ¿Está en casa? _

Katniss esperó tan pacientemente como fuera posible mientras hablaban. Cuando terminaron, la mujer asintió con la cabeza antes de cerrar la puerta.

Chaff miró a Katniss.

— El _Señor _Mellark está en un bar en Akumal. No está demasiado lejos en coche. Tal vez veinte minutos. Vamos. La llevaré allí ahora.

Katniss miró a Chaff bajar por las escaleras y por el camino de entrada. Después de colocar su equipaje en el maletero, abrió la puerta de la limusina para ella. Aún de pie en el porche, Katniss vaciló. Su mente daba vueltas sobre todas las razones posibles por las que no debería aparecer en un lugar público para ver a Peeta. Ella no podía. No sería correcto. Necesitaban privacidad para hablar de todo. Aunque el dolor por esperar a verlo, aunque sea un poco más de tiempo, latía en su pecho, Katniss decidió que iba a instalarse en su habitación del hotel y volver más tarde en la noche. Con eso, ella comenzó a hacer su camino hacia Chaff para hacerle saber sus planes.

Mientras se acercaba a la limusina, giró la cabeza en dirección del sonido de los neumáticos de un vehículo levantando grava en la distancia. Sosteniendo la mano arriba para tapar el sol de sus ojos, entornó los ojos y vio un coche deportivo de color gris carbón doblar duro en el camino de entrada. Con sus ventanas tintadas tan oscuras como una tetera de hierro, Katniss no pudo distinguir quién estaba conduciendo. Eso no impidió que su corazón, que latía como un tambor, llegara a una parada completa durante un largo segundo. Mientras trataba de respirar, el órgano volvió a la vida cuando Peeta salió del vehículo, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Los ojos de Katniss parpadearon por la incertidumbre de su comportamiento, sabiendo que no había observado en su dirección todavía. En una niebla completa por lo que estaba presenciando, escalofríos se dispararon y picaron a través de la piel de Katniss cuando no una, sino dos razones del estado de ánimo jovial de Peeta se deslizaron fuera del auto. Tomando un vacilante paso hacia atrás, el pánico abrumó los miembros de Katniss cuando la mirada de Peeta atrapó la de ella. Su sonrisa desapareció de inmediato. Podía leer la pregunta en sus ojos, y ella estaba segura de que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Inclinando la cabeza, confundido, Peeta se detuvo a medio paso. Sabía que los últimos días habían hecho mella en él, mental y físicamente, y también sabía que tenía un poco de alcohol corriendo a través de su sistema, pero estaba jodidamente seguro de que él no estaba viendo cosas.

— ¿Qué diablos? — Susurró. Se quitó las gafas de sol y se frotó las palmas de las manos por los ojos.

— ¿Qué te sucede? — Preguntó la belleza castaña, rozando sus carnosos labios rojos contra su mandíbula —. Te ves como si hubieras visto un fantasma.

Peeta rodó su hombro, alejándola de su brazo.

— Lo hice, — espetó, de alguna manera cortándola con sus ojos entrecerrados.

La platinada explotó su goma de mascar.

— Por Dios, habla de personalidades divididas. ¿Qué pasa?

Peeta apartó la mirada de las dos pronto a ser "relleno de huecos", su mirada estaba absorta en Katniss que estaba dándose la vuelta para entrar en la limusina. Sin decir otra palabra, fue corriendo hacia ella, su cuerpo reaccionó a Katniss de la única manera que alguna vez había conocido cómo. Con el corazón en la garganta y la confusión martillando su cabeza, Peeta extendió la mano agarrándola del codo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Katniss? — La sensación de su suave piel se grabó a fuego en su mente, trayendo los recuerdos que estaba tratando de olvidar.

Congelada, Katniss no se volvió. No podía. Respirando pesadamente por su simple toque, ella tragó con nerviosismo y trató de encontrar las palabras.

— He venido a hablar contigo, — susurró.

Peeta la soltó y dio un paso atrás.

— Date la vuelta y mírame, — ordenó en voz baja.

Con el pulso acelerado, Katniss se volvió lentamente, su mirada se bloqueó sobre la suya. Viendo sus confundidos ojos azules, cerró los dedos sobre la parte superior de la puerta para mantener el equilibrio.

Su bello rostro casi robó el aliento de los pulmones de Peeta. Sus ojos se posaron en los de ella e inmediatamente aterrizaron en sus labios temblorosos. Labios que Dios creó para adaptarse a los suyos. Labios que lo persiguieron en todos sus sueños desde que se había marchado. Su sedoso cabello oscuro giraba con la brisa cálida. Cabello hecho para hacerle cosquillas a su rostro mientras ella se cernía sobre él cuando hacían el amor. Peeta trató de respirar mientras su necesidad por ella serpenteaba a través de todos los músculos tensos de su cuerpo, culminando con una lenta y tortuosa quemadura. Su pecho se contrajo con amor, pero la ira por ella hervía bajo su piel. Una sonrisa lenta curvó su boca.

— ¿Tienes el permiso de tu marido para venir a verme? Nunca tomé a Gale por alguien que le otorgaría a su esposa un matrimonio abierto.

Las rodillas de Katniss se pusieron débiles, los ojos empapados de confusión.

— Yo no me case, Peeta. Lo sabes. Yo... llamé. Te dejé mensajes. — Aunque lo intentó, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se acumularan en sus ojos mientras veía su expresión de sorpresa. De pronto, se encontró con las palabras cayendo de su boca —. Dejé a Gale esa noche y fui a tu ático. He llamado a tu teléfono todos los días durante las últimas semanas. Haymitch llamó y le dejó mensajes a tu ama de llaves. Finnick, Johana, todos lo hicimos. —Katniss desvió la mirada, con los ojos bloqueados en las dos compañeras de Peeta. Apoyadas en su Jaguar, miraban detenidamente en dirección de Katniss mientras ella negó con la cabeza y llevó su mirada hacia él —. No espero que me aceptes de vuelta, pero tenía que venir aquí y decirte cuánto lo siento. Necesitaba decirte cuánto te amo, Peeta. Lo mucho que te necesito en mi vida.

Mirando al suelo, Peeta se tomó de la parte posterior de su cuello con ambas manos. Levantó la cabeza y miró al conductor.

— _Chaff, dame sus cosas_.

Chaff asintió.

— _Por supuesto, señor Mellark. _

Katniss observó a Chaff recuperar su equipaje del maletero y entregárselo a Peeta. Después de agradecerle, Peeta tomó la mano de Katniss, su férreo control la condujo hacia su coche. Luchando por mantener el ritmo, los tacones de Katniss chocaban frenéticamente contra el pavimento. Ella observó a las dos mujeres.

La morena arqueó una ceja y puso una mano en su cadera.

— Um, no nos oponemos a la suma de una cuarta, pero sigo pensando que deberías habernos preguntado en primer lugar.

La rubia asintió y se alisó su top rosado. Katniss se mordió los labios con los ojos muy abiertos en Peeta.

Peeta soltó un aliento pesado, empujó a Katniss hacia el lado del pasajero y abrió la puerta trasera. Arrojó su equipaje en el asiento trasero. Al abrir la puerta, miró a Katniss.

— Entra.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó, el impacto brillaba en sus ojos.

— Ya me has oído, Katniss. Entra, — respondió mientras rodeaba el auto.

La rubia ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

— Ustedes dos se van a casa, — respondió Peeta, su tono fue cortante. Miró a su conductor, que parecía igual de confundido —. _Necesito que lleves a estas dos a su casa, ¿de acuerdo? _

— _Si, señor Mellark. _— Chaff le hizo señas a las dos mujeres.

Esta vez fue la morena que ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado.

— ¿Estás haciendo que nos marchemos? No puedes hacer eso.

— Lo acabo de hacer. Que tengan un buen día, señoritas, — Peeta respondió, mirando a Katniss sobre el techo de su auto. Con un encogimiento de hombros casual, se quitó de encima el jadeo que una de ellas emitió —. Entra en el coche, muñeca.

Rindiéndose a su voluntad, Katniss cerró su boca y se metió en el vehículo. Después de cerrar la puerta, Peeta apretó un botón y arrancó el coche. Pisó el acelerador un par de veces y el motor rugió, advirtiendo a las dos mujeres de pie detrás del vehículo. Tomándolo en serio, retrocedieron a la hierba y cruzaron los brazos con una molestia clara. Una vez fuera de su camino, Peeta pisó el gas y el elegante Jaguar retrocedió por el camino de entrada.

Peeta bajó la ventanilla y llamó a Chaff, que estaba a punto de entrar en la limusina.

— _¿Sabes en qué hotel se está quedando? _

— _Si, en El Real, Señor Mellark. _

— _Gracias_, — respondió Peeta. Con una mano firmemente en el volante y con la otra en los cambios, miró a Katniss —. Colócate el cinturón de seguridad.

— ¿Qué le preguntaste?

— Le pregunté en qué hotel te alojas. Ahora colócate el cinturón de seguridad.

Sintiendo la tensión manando fuera de él, Katniss apretó el cinturón por encima de su cintura. Después de que hizo clic, Peeta puso la marcha en primera y avanzó. El polvo del camino de grava inundó la parte posterior y los lados del coche. Por el rabillo del ojo Katniss observó a Peeta, sus ojos estaban fijos en la carretera con el rostro dolorosamente impasible. Su corazón se apretó contra el largo silencio dominando el aire alrededor de ellos. Peeta giró hacia una autopista y la adrenalina se arrastró por las venas de Katniss mientras él pisaba el acelerador sin esfuerzo. Pasando entre los vehículos más lentos, el cuentakilómetros se acercaba a 130 km/h.

Katniss se tensó y agarrando el mango por encima de su cabeza, miró a Peeta.

— Vas a matarnos.

— Ya estoy muerto, — respondió, apretando la mandíbula. Agarró el volante con firmeza y apretó el acelerador de nuevo, esta vez más duro.

La fuerza empujó hacia atrás el cuerpo de Katniss.

— ¡Peeta! ¿Has perdido la cabeza?

Sin mirarla, Peeta giró el volante hacia la derecha y el coche derrapó hasta detenerse chirriando al lado de la carretera. Otros conductores tocaron sus bocinas, volando más allá de Peeta y Katniss mientras el polvo se asentaba alrededor del vehículo. Ambos luchando por aire, sus miradas quedaron atrapadas en el otro.

Enganchados.

— Ya estoy muerto, — Peeta repitió en voz baja, pero el matiz de ira era tan claro como el cielo sin nubes. Tan enojado como él estaba con ella, como una banda elástica, algo se rompió dentro de él mientras observaba los labios de Katniss. En un movimiento rápido llegó a ella, levantándola sobre la consola y sobre su regazo.

Katniss estuvo a horcajadas sobre él con su respiración vacilante mientras miraba su rostro, a sus adoloridos ojos devolviéndole la mirada. Incapaz de contener su deseo, ella estrelló su boca sobre la de él y se apoderó de la parte posterior de su cabello, sus disculpas salían de sus labios mientras se sumergía en su sabor familiar con cada golpe de su lengua.

— Lo siento mucho, Peeta. No puedo deshacer lo que te hice. Sé que no puedo, pero te amo. Dios, te amo tanto.

Peeta le apretó los muslos y deslizó sus manos debajo de su vestido de verano. Agarrando la cintura de Katniss, un gemido salió por su garganta cuando ella arqueó su pecho contra el suyo. Podía sentir sus pezones endurecidos a través del delgado algodón y juró que iba a perderlo allí mismo. Lamiendo rápido su boca y tratando de disfrutar cada gemido que expulsaba por su toque, Peeta luchó contra la duda que azotaba su mente. Con una mano todavía acariciándole la cintura y con la otra empuñando su cabello, tiró de ella con más fuerza a sus labios. Ella gimió y movió las caderas, oprimiéndose con fuerza contra su creciente erección. Sus jadeos resonaban en sus oídos junto con las palabras que le había dicho la noche de su cena de ensayo.

— ¡Mierda! — Gruñó, arrancando su boca de la de ella. Con su mano todavía enredada en sus rizos ondulados, él la miró con los ojos estrechados.

Antes que Katniss pudiera recuperar el aliento, él abrió la puerta y salió del coche, dejándola de rodillas sobre el asiento del conductor. Ella cerró los dedos alrededor del apoya cabeza y lo vio ir y venir por el costado de la carretera, con ambas manos agarrándose del cabello.

— ¡Mierda! — Gritó de nuevo, agachándose al suelo.

Con los ojos muy abiertos y la respiración pesada, Katniss se estremeció con un miedo repentino cuando él arrojó una piedra contra la ventana trasera. El vidrio se dividió en una telaraña. Sin dudarlo, arrojó otra contra la luz trasera. Katniss se quedó sin aliento, pero con la confusión y la ira que burbujeaba en su estómago, arrastró su maleta sobre el asiento y salió del coche. Ella se alejó de Peeta, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras trataba de empujar el equipaje con ruedas a través de las rocas.

— ¿A dónde vas, Katniss? — Peeta gritó, siguiéndola.

Sin detenerse, ella le enseñó el dedo del medio y continuó su búsqueda en medio de la nada. Llegando a su lado, Peeta la cogió por el codo y le dio la vuelta, con una sonrisa que inclinaba sus labios.

— Estás en el centro de México, muñeca.

— ¡Y tú eres un idiota! — Dijo entre dientes, el desafío brillaba en sus ojos. Se limpió las lágrimas de la cara.

— Ahh, todavía tan hermosa cuando te enojas. — Le tomó el mentón y le pasó la yema de su pulgar debajo de su ojo. Después de limpiar el rímel corrido de su rostro, dio un paso atrás y se cruzó de brazos —. Y aún te gusta llamarme idiota, ¿eh?

Lanzando el brazo hacia un lado, dio un paso hacia adelante con la barbilla en alto.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí, Peeta? He venido aquí para pedir disculpas. Sabías muy bien que no me casé con él, ¿pero aun así no has tomado mis llamadas y dices que estás muerto? ¡Estoy muriendo ahora mismo!

— ¡Estoy jodidamente muerto, maldita sea! — Se acercó, envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo hacia su pecho. Mirándola fijamente a sus llorosos ojos grises, se resistió a la tentación de besarla de nuevo —. Me has matado, Katniss, — susurró, alejándole el cabello de su rostro. Acercándose a su oído, él tomó la maleta de su mano, su voz era un caliente susurro —. No sabía que nunca pasaste por eso. Tiré mi teléfono la noche que llegué aquí y no he leído ningún mensaje que mi maldita ama de llaves dejó para mí. Tiré todos y cada uno de ellos lejos. — Él se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el coche.

— ¡Peeta, espera! — Gritó. Él se detuvo y sacudió la cabeza, negándose a mirarla.

Avanzando poco a poco hacia él, Katniss tragó saliva con nerviosismo y con la cabeza más confundida que cuando apareció por primera vez —. ¿Qué estás tratando de decirme? — Preguntó ella, dando un paso cauteloso hacia delante —. Dilo si tienes que hacerlo, Peeta, pero lo necesito saber. ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

Peeta se dio la vuelta y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

— No sé lo que estamos haciendo, Katniss. — Hizo una pausa, con la mirada moviéndose entre ella y la carretera. Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo, y luego llevó su atención de nuevo a ella —. No sé lo que quiero en este momento.

— Nos he roto, — susurró ella, lentamente llevándose la mano a la mejilla mientras miraba al suelo. Tratando de atrapar el aliento que había sido robado de ella, levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de Peeta —. Lo he hecho. Nos he roto.

Peeta se tomó de la parte posterior de su cuello y la miró por un largo momento, su mente luchando contra la voluntad de su corazón.

— Si. Creo que lo hiciste, — contestó en voz baja. Tomó una respiración profunda y se giró —. Vamos... Te voy a llevar de vuelta a tu hotel.

Katniss se sintió mareada. Sintió que la sangre se drenaba de su rostro. Sabía que cuando llegara allí él podría rechazarla, pero ninguna cantidad de preparación mental podría haberla preparado para la soledad golpeando en ella. Aturdida, se dirigió de nuevo al coche y se acomodó en el asiento. Apenas capaz de darle sentido a sus emociones, Katniss no pudo mirar a Peeta cuando se deslizó dentro y encendió el motor. Ella apoyó la cabeza en el asiento y miró fijamente por la ventana. Con todo, trató de contenerse de estallar en un ataque de histeria mientras Peeta llevaba el coche de vuelta a la carretera.

— ¿Cómo sé que no vas a volver con él? — La suave y rota voz de Peeta cortó el silencio —. ¿Y qué te hace pensar que puedo confiar en que no lo harás?

Katniss giró la cabeza en su dirección, con los labios entreabiertos mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Ellos contenían tanto dolor y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de lo mal que lo había herido. Ella tomó un riesgo calculado y se inclinó, le rozó con sus dedos a lo largo de la barba en su mandíbula. Ella lo sintió tensarse y eso escoció en su corazón. Dejó caer la mano sobre su regazo y miró hacia abajo.

— No voy a tomarlo de vuelta, Peeta. Te amo, — susurró, sacándose una lágrima que corría por su rostro.

— Dices eso ahora. — Alejó su atención de ella y la llevó de regreso a la carretera —. Tú me amas mientras estás aquí, Katniss. ¿Qué pasará cuando volvamos a Nueva York? ¿Qué pasará cuando lo veas de nuevo?

Ella se llevó la mano a la boca y un sollozo se arrastró hasta su garganta mientras lo miraba.

— No sé cómo conseguir que confíes en mí aparte de darme la oportunidad para demostrártelo, Peeta. No lo sé.

Exhalando, Peeta agarró el volante y no dijo una palabra más durante el resto del camino.

Para el momento en que se detuvieron frente al hotel, Katniss no estaba segura de si su corazón seguía latiendo. No estaba segura de si podía moverse... O respirar. Sin embargo, estaba segura de que su alma se había roto en mil pedacitos, diseminados en alguna parte a lo largo de una autopista en México. Con tonalidades rosadas, moradas y naranjas reemplazando el sol perezoso desapareciendo del cielo, Peeta se deslizó fuera del coche y sacó el equipaje de Katniss. Entregándoselo al botones, Peeta buscó en su billetera por propina y habló algo en español.

Katniss bajó del coche y se acercó a Peeta. Mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, sus palabras en voz baja cayeron de su boca.

— ¿Sabes qué terrorífico es querer algo tan mal que estás dispuesto a cambiar toda tu vida por ello?

Peeta buscó en su rostro.

— ¿Te refieres a la forma en que estaba dispuesto a cambiar la mía por ti?

— Si. Supongo que los dos estábamos dispuestos a hacer eso, Peeta. Yo estaba lista para dar ese paso y nunca mirar hacia atrás. Nunca. Estaba dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo por ti, alejar ese miedo abrumador que tenía porque sabía que tu y yo valíamos la pena. Nos enamoramos en un segundo. Apenas fui capaz de parpadear y pusiste todo mi mundo al revés. Me daba miedo que no fueras... real. Me daba miedo que nadie podría ser tan magnético como tú lo eres para mí. Eso todavía me asusta. Todavía me asustas. — Pausando, Katniss negó con la cabeza —. Entonces vi a Glimmer, y todos mis miedos volvieron. Mi corazón quería creerte pero mi cabeza no lo permitiría después de que ya había tomado ese riesgo en nosotros. Lo siento mucho, Peeta. No sé qué más decir, excepto que te amo y te necesito con todo mí ser.

Peeta se aclaró la garganta, pero no dijo una palabra.

Una vez más incapaz de resistirse a su deseo, a su necesidad, Katniss se acercó, se puso de puntillas y colocó un beso suave en la mejilla de Peeta. Cerró los ojos mientras su calor irradiaba sobre su cuerpo.

Peeta levantó las manos, sus dedos se apretaron alrededor de la cintura de Katniss. Katniss sintió sus labios rozar contra la corona de su cabeza y lo escuchó aspirar una bocanada de aire pero antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos, él la soltó. Con su corazón latiendo con fuerza, lo observó subirse de nuevo en su coche, los neumáticos chillaron cuando salió fuera de la zona de aparcamiento.

Sintiendo como si Peeta no pudiera alejarse de ella lo suficientemente rápido, Katniss abrazó su estómago, asqueada por lo que había hecho con ellos. Toda su esperanza se fue y con la cabeza en las nubes, miró al botones que había estado esperando con su equipaje. Luciendo una cálida sonrisa, asintió y la condujo al vestíbulo del hotel. Ella lo siguió, su respiración era entrecortada mientras trataba de no dispersar sus pensamientos el tiempo suficiente para mostrarle la identificación apropiada a la mujer sentada detrás del escritorio.

Después de devolverle el pasaporte a Katniss, la joven mujer de cabello oscuro le sonrió.

— Gracias por elegir el Royal Playa del Carmen, _Señorita _Everdeen. Rafael le mostrará su habitación. Las suites presidenciales están situadas en un edificio separado, pero están a poca distancia. — Ella deslizó un folleto y tarjeta de la habitación a través del mostrador de mármol de color arcilla —. Cualquier información acerca de su suite y las comodidades que el resort ofrece se pueden encontrar aquí, o puede llamar al servicio de conserje en cualquier momento. Espero que disfrute de su estancia.

— Gracias. — Katniss se volvió a Rafael y sacudió la cabeza—. No necesito ayuda con mi equipaje, pero gracias.

— ¿Está segura, _señorita_? Soy más que feliz.

— Estoy segura.

Él asintió con la cabeza y Katniss se dirigió fuera del hermoso vestíbulo y entró al húmedo aire de la noche. Echando un vistazo al folleto con su número de habitación, Katniss dobló la esquina y siguió un camino empedrado a la parte trasera del complejo. Un grupo de mariachis en la distancia y las risas de los vacacionistas zumbaba a través de sus oídos.

Empujó su equipaje y trató de alejar su atención de varias parejas felices bailando debajo de las brillantes estrellas por encima. La envidia perforó a Katniss. Debería haber sido ella pero había arruinado cualquier oportunidad de tener eso. En su edificio, deslizó la llave de la habitación en la puerta de cristal, arrastró los pies en la pequeña zona del vestíbulo y se metió en el ascensor. Con el corazón adolorido por Peeta, se preguntó por qué estaba siquiera pasando la noche. No pertenecía allí y lo sabía. Su razón por estar allí se había marchado, lejos de su vida para siempre y no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar su decisión.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, entró a un pasillo con seis habitaciones. Comprobó los números en cada una, finalmente encontró la suya y pasó la tarjeta por el escáner de entrada. Katniss abrió la puerta y encendió las luces. El dolor continuó aplastándola mientras se abría paso a través de la amplia suite. Exhausta y mentalmente agotada, curvó su mano alrededor del elegante bambú de uno de los cuatro postes de una cama king—size. Se sacó sus zapatos y los dejó caer sobre el frío suelo de mármol. Sintiéndose agotada —mental, en cuerpo y alma— se sentó en la cama y apretó el rostro contra la almohada, un torrente de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Él se había ido. Su amante de los Yankees, su entregador de tapas de botella, su sonrisa con hoyuelos, se había marchado y no había nada que haría retroceder el tiempo.

De todas formas, su tiempo había terminado.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno niñas, ya han visto lo que ha pasado. Solo nos queda apenas un poquitín más de esto. Me gustaría saber que les pareció la reacción de nuestro Peeta.**

**Gracias por leer, por marcar como favorita, seguir y sobre todo por tomarse esos minutos para comentar la historia, sus comentarios son mi combustible…**

**Adelanto:**

El cansancio tiró de ella y el arrepentimiento debilitó cada músculo mientras entraba en la ducha. De pie bajo la ducha caliente, decidió marcharse. No podía quedarse, incluso si marcharse significaba que tenía que pasar la noche en el aeropuerto. Aunque una parte de ella le rogaba que llamara a un taxi, que fuera a la casa de Peeta y le pidiera que la acepte de vuelta, la otra parte la protegía de cualquier daño adicional. Dejando escapar un suspiro agotado, tomó una toalla y se envolvió a sí misma. Después de secarse el pelo, se puso un par de pantalones cortos de jean y una camiseta. Tomó su maleta de la cama, le dio a la impresionante habitación una última mirada, y se fue.

**Besos.**

**Nos leemos**


	24. Chapter 24C

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Collide" y la segunda parte "Pulse" y ambas son de Gail McHugh. Yo solo las adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 24**

**Colisión**

Con sus ojos revoloteándose para abrirse, Katniss se puso de lado y bostezó. Por un segundo, no supo dónde estaba. Su mirada captó el reloj de la mesilla de noche. Era poco más de las dos de la mañana. Entonces la realidad la golpeó. Una tristeza implacable la azotó mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama. Mirando alrededor de la habitación vacía, las visiones de Peeta nadaron por su mente. Estaba claro que no iba a volver. Ella se hundió más en un pozo negro de dolor. Miró el reloj de nuevo antes de tomar su equipaje y arrojarlo sobre la cama. Después de hurgar en él, caminó hacia el baño.

El cansancio tiró de ella y el arrepentimiento debilitó cada músculo mientras entraba en la ducha. De pie bajo la ducha caliente, decidió marcharse. No podía quedarse, incluso si marcharse significaba que tenía que pasar la noche en el aeropuerto. Aunque una parte de ella le rogaba que llamara a un taxi, que fuera a la casa de Peeta y le pidiera que la acepte de vuelta, la otra parte la protegía de cualquier daño adicional. Dejando escapar un suspiro agotado, tomó una toalla y se envolvió a sí misma. Después de secarse el pelo, se puso un par de pantalones cortos de jean y una camiseta. Tomó su maleta de la cama, le dio a la impresionante habitación una última mirada, y se fue.

En el pasillo, Katniss se volvió y sintió sus piernas doblarse. Sus ojos se clavaron en Peeta saliendo del ascensor. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Katniss intentó tragar saliva, pero su garganta estaba demasiado seca y apretada. Tomó un respiro tembloroso y soltó el aire mientras él se movía lentamente hacia ella. Su corazón tropezó, se detuvo y se reinició cuando llegó a pocos centímetros de ella. Su embriagador aroma masculino la envolvió.

Su mirada se concentró en su boca, su voz suave.

— Me quedé mirando el techo la mitad de la noche preguntándome si podría honestamente ir por el resto de mi vida sin besar esos labios nunca más. — Peeta le rozó con la yema de su pulgar la boca de Katniss. Permitiendo dejarlo allí, le trazó el labio superior e inferior. Ella abrió los labios, su mente estaba tratando desesperadamente de recordar cómo respirar mientras él la miraba fijamente a los ojos. Peeta se acercó más —. Caminé por toda la casa cuando no pude dormir, imaginando otro día no sintiendo este cuerpo contra el mío. Este cuerpo fue hecho para que encajara con el mío en todas las formas posibles. — La mano de Peeta acarició su mejilla, a lo largo de la curva de su cuello. Espirales de calor hervían a fuego lento en el estómago de Katniss mientras su mano vagaba hacia su hombro, rozando el costado de su torso y finalmente establecerse en su cintura. Apretó y el deseo se sacudió hasta su espina. Temblando, Katniss dejó caer la cabeza hacia un lado, pero Peeta tomó su barbilla y con cuidado le levantó el rostro. Se tragó las lágrimas y volvió sus ojos verdes a los suyos. Él rodó la lengua por sus labios y tomó un respiro. — La idea de no ver tus ojos cuando me despierto, o no escuchar tu corazón a mi lado cuando estás dormida me hizo sentir mal. Con todo esto, decidí que no, no puedo ir otro día sin ti. No quiero _ir _por otro día sin ti. — Peeta se acercó más y de repente la espalda de Katniss estaba contra la puerta de la suite —. Eres mía, — agregó —. El segundo que apareciste en mi casa esa noche, sellaste tu destino. — El corazón de Katniss golpeó. Él puso sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza —. ¿Me amas, Katniss?

Su vientre se anudó y su respiración se volvió superficial.

— Sí, te amo, — susurró ella, mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos azules.

Lamiéndose los labios, dejó caer una mano en la puerta y se inclinó a su oído.

— ¿Sabes que eres mía?

Oyó el desbloqueo de la puerta.

— Sí, — ella respiró.

— Dilo, — gruñó con sus labios cerniéndose sobre los de ella.

Sus pezones se endurecieron.

— Soy tuya.

— Dilo otra vez, Katniss. — Él curvo su brazo alrededor de su cintura, tomó el equipaje de su mano y la llevó contra su pecho.

El calor de su cuerpo envió las emociones de Katniss a estrellarse sobre un acantilado.

— Dios, Peeta, soy tuya. Para siempre. De nadie más.

Antes de que Katniss pudiera parpadear, los labios de Peeta se apoderaron de los suyos, el beso al instante era desesperado y hambriento. Respirando con dificultad, zambulleron sus lenguas dentro de la boca del otro como si estuvieran muriéndose por probarse el uno al otro por completo. Peeta abrió la puerta, dejó caer la maleta y la empujó dentro de la suite. Jadeando, Katniss rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de él y sus manos tomaron su cabello mientras él comenzaba a desabrocharle los pantalones cortos. A ellos y a sus bragas los bajó con brusquedad por sus muslos. Saliendo de ellos, Katniss arrancó su boca de la de él y se sacó su camiseta sobre su cabeza. Sin dudarlo, Katniss trabajó el botón de sus pantalones. Con las manos anudadas en su cabello, Peeta tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y dejó un rastro de besos con la boca abierta por su cuello. En algún lugar entre el sujetador de Katniss deslizándose al suelo, junto con la camisa y los pantalones de Peeta, Katniss terminó de espaldas sobre un diván de terciopelo en medio de la sala de estar.

De pie sobre ella, Peeta miró a la mujer que amaba, su corazón creció mientras la miraba esperando por él. Su mirada se arrastró sobre su cuerpo, captando sus suculentos pezones rosados apretados por su excitación. Tan. Jodidamente. Exuberante. Ella se pasó la lengua por ese bonito arco de su boca, hinchada por sus besos. Sólo mirarla podría ser su perdición y él lo sabía. Lo supo la primera vez que la vio. Estaba desesperado por estar dentro de ella y sentir su pequeña y dulce vagina envuelta alrededor de él. Pasándose las manos por sus piernas, y abriéndose ampliamente para él, Katniss dejó escapar un suspiro abatido y fue entonces que un profundo, crudo y primitivo impulso para reclamar cada centímetro de su cuerpo se forjó a través de los pensamientos de Peeta. Una necesidad enfermiza de borrar a Gale con claridad de su mente para siempre lo golpeó, pateándolo en el estómago. La primera vez que Katniss había compartido con él, Peeta le dijo que no habría una parte de su cuerpo que no lo sentiría.

Esta noche, sabía que iba a quitar de ella cada mancha de Gale.

Con sus ojos azules calientes con posesividad y respirando pesadamente, Peeta se dejó caer de rodillas, facilitando la pierna de Katniss por encima de su hombro. Mirándola, necesitando catalogar su reacción, Peeta pasó dos dedos sobre el clítoris de Katniss. Su humedad se filtró, cubriéndole los dedos. Antes de que pudiera lanzar el grito de asombro encaramado en la punta de su lengua, Peeta colocó su boca sobre su suave centro.

Arqueando la espalda, su cuerpo se sacudió y se resistió, sus pezones duros mientras él clavaba su lengua dentro y fuera de ella. Querido Dios, no podía respirar y no quería. Simplemente perdiéndose en la sensación de él, lo único que quería hacer era ahogarse en su familiaridad. Su calor se estrelló sobre ella mientras él empujaba sus dedos en lo profundo y lentamente. En un largo gemido, él los curvó, presionando su centro mientras su lengua acariciaba, arremolinaba y hacia pequeños círculos sobre su brote sensibilizado.

— Por favor, no te detengas, Peeta, — jadeó, rodando sus caderas contra su boca —. Estoy tan cerca. — Y lo estaba. Con su cuerpo muerto de hambre por él, Katniss sabía que no tardaría mucho para llevarla allí. No es que alguna vez lo hizo con él. Todo lo que él necesitaba hacer era tomar una mirada en ella y se derretía, pero la espera ardiente no estaba ayudando en el departamento de prolongación. Como si sus palabras lo hubiesen enviado a un frenesí, Peeta trabajó sus dedos duro, más profundo, su constante ritmo era implacable mientras Katniss se inclinaba y apretaba el rostro de él contra su humedad. Él gimió y el rico sonido, profundo y erótico vibró, resonando contra su carne sensible.

Katniss se deshizo. Cayendo, su cuerpo se precipitó hacia el orgasmo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió y cerró los dedos en el cabello de él. Su cuerpo se convulsionó con oleadas de calor reuniéndose bajo su vientre.

Con su adictivo dulce sabor en su lengua, Peeta la levantó y la llevó al dormitorio con la boca pegada a la de ella. Mientras inhalaba su aroma, Peeta la depositó sobre sus pies.

Katniss observó, en trance, cómo deslizaba su bóxer fuera de su cuerpo. Su erección saltó libre y él la tomó, acariciándose lentamente. Ella apenas podía respirar.

Con ojos fijos en los de ella, carnales y feroces con pasión, Peeta se acercó más, su pecho presionándose con el de ella.

— Voy a follarte ahora, Katniss. Voy a traerte tanto placer que nunca pensarás en alejarte de mí otra vez. — La convicción sonaba en su voz y su primitiva demanda hizo llorar la vagina de Katniss por necesidad.

Él cerró los ojos y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás mientras un gemido retumbaba desde su garganta. Llevando su mirada de nuevo a la de ella, deslizó dos dedos sobre su clítoris y recogió su humedad. Levantó su mano y arrastró sus dedos por la boca de ella. Katniss abrió los labios y lanzó un suave gemido mientras él los deslizaba adentro. Ella lo cogió por la muñeca y lo inmovilizó con una mirada descarada mientras chupaba los jugos de sus dedos, sus dientes ligeramente rozaron su carne.

— Después de que haya terminado de follarte, voy a hacer el amor contigo. Desde el momento en que mi cuerpo toque el tuyo nunca más va a haber alguien más. Estoy tan enamorado de ti, pero tengo que follarte primero. ¿Me entiendes? — Preguntó.

— Sí, — suspiró ella, alcanzando su pene.

— Dilo, por favor. — Profundizó su mano en su cabello, suavemente masajeando con sus dedos sus suaves ondas. Con la otra, él la ayudó a acariciar su larga y dura longitud. Un músculo palpitó en su mandíbula, su voz entrecortada —. Necesito oírte decirlo antes que lo haga.

La presión aumentó y el calor crecía entre las piernas de Katniss. Ella gimió, pasándole la lengua por su mandíbula.

— Por favor, Peeta, quiero que me folles. Fóllame... Duro.

Un salvaje sonrisa se extendió por su boca, su voz extrañamente tranquila mientras le susurraba, — Date la vuelta.

Sin aliento, Katniss lo miró y se pasó la punta de la lengua por los labios, sus pezones estaban endurecidos contra su pecho. Poco a poco, Katniss se volvió y sintió las manos de Peeta deslizarse hacia abajo de su cintura. Un escalofrío serpenteó a través de ella mientras él le agarraba su muslo y levantaba su rodilla a la cama.

Colocando sus caderas contra su culo, Peeta la inclinó sobre la cama. Él arrastró sus nudillos por la seductora curva de su espalda antes de posicionar su pecho sobre su espalda. Movió su lengua contra el oído de Katniss, sus sentidos absorbieron el gemido de ella mientras empujaba la corona de su pene en su empapada apertura. Con una mano sobre su estómago y la otra enroscada alrededor de su cuello, se sumergió en ella. Al instante, su vagina lo tragó, aspirándolo más profundo. Sus pequeñas y rápidas respiraciones y sus gemidos hambrientos pusieron su piel en llamas, enviaron lava caliente pulsando por sus venas. Dios, se sentía tan caliente y apretada. Era todo lo que podía hacer para contener la necesidad de profundizarse en su interior.

— Dime cuánto me amas, Katniss, — gimió, penetrándola más duro. Dejó caer las manos a sus muslos y los apretó posesivamente.

Empujó más profundo, estirándola con dolor, sin embargo la sensación era una maravilla para Katniss. Luego se retiró por completo, dejándola con un crudo dolor hasta las rodillas.

Katniss gritó, sus jadeos casi suplicando.

— Te amo más que a nada, Peeta. — Ella arañó las sábanas y movió su culo contra él —. Por favor, no te detengas. Por favor.

Arrastró la punta de su pene a su calor, presionó una escasa pulgada de sí mismo dentro de ella y se retiró de nuevo.

La necesidad ardía a través de Katniss, haciéndose una bola en su vientre. Una ráfaga de aire llenó sus pulmones. Su voz tembló.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? Oh, Dios mío, Peeta. Por favor.

Él metió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y rozó un pulgar sobre su pezón, los dedos de la otra mano arremolinaron sobre su clítoris.

— Dime que eres mía. — dijo con un susurro caliente en su oído.

Katniss puso la cabeza contra su pecho y gimió.

— Soy tuya. Sólo tuya. ¡Ahora fóllame!

Peeta mordisqueó la parte posterior de su hombro, apretó su mano contra su estómago y penetró cada dura pulgada de nuevo en ella. Katniss se tensó y jadeó, su vagina lo apretó más que antes. Su pene palpitaba. Su carne incendió su piel a medida que se hundía profundamente, extendiéndola. El placer lo atravesó como un cuchillo mientras Katniss gritaba su nombre, el calor corporal de ella entro en él con cada respiración poco profunda que tomaba. Se meció en ella de nuevo, una estocada después de otra, pero aún así tenía que llegar más profundo. La quería débil, quería su mente completamente saciada con nada más que pensamientos de él. Llevándole la otra pierna sobre la cama, él bombeó duro y constante en su interior. Después de que le apartó el cabello de su cuello sudoroso, lo agarró y tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás.

Katniss gimió, su cuerpo se fundió contra el suyo. Sus pulmones se sacudieron con fuerza y rapidez, su cuerpo zumbaba, sintiéndose deliciosamente dividido en dos mientras él se movía con un rudo control. Peeta marcó su cuello con la boca, su lengua lamía de arriba y abajo con avidez.

— Mierda. Dímelo otra vez. Dime cuánto me amas, Katniss.

Katniss lo tomó del pelo y lo miró por encima del hombro, jadeando mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de su temor de que si parpadeaba, ella desaparecía en el aire. La culpa se derramó sobre ella. Con eso, dejó de moverse contra él.

Peeta también se detuvo, la preocupación llenó su rostro.

— ¿Te he hecho daño? — Le rozó el pulgar por los labios —. Jesús, nena, lo siento si lo hice. Nunca te haría daño, Katniss. Nunca.

Ella negó con la cabeza, se enderezó y se dio la vuelta.

— No, no me lastimaste y sé que nunca lo harías. — Curvó sus manos alrededor de su cuello. El alivio cruzó su rostro y su perfecta boca encontró la de ella, su beso era urgente y hambriento. Katniss se echó hacia atrás, con su voz suave —. Peeta, por favor detente.

Con los ojos cargados de confusión, él dio un paso atrás.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— No voy a ninguna parte, Peeta. No lo haré, — susurró y cogió su mano, guiándolo suavemente a la cama—. Acuéstate para mí.

Con una ceja en alto, su mirada perforó en ella mientras hacia lo que le pidió. Apoyado sobre los codos, observó a Katniss arrastrarse hacia él. Ambos contuvieron el aliento cuando se sentó sobre él. Katniss se inclinó y rozó sus labios contra los suyos, suaves y gentiles. Los ojos de Peeta se cerraron y la tomó por la cintura.

— No, — susurró ella, rodando sus caderas lentamente, su cuerpo palpitaba en torno al suyo —. Mírame, Peeta. Quiero que me mires mientras te hago el amor.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y Katniss cogió sus manos. Las llevó hasta sus pechos. Peeta los tomó, amasándolos con sus dedos. Con el cuerpo absorto, Peeta gimió y se empujó dentro de ella. Sintió a Katniss tensarse y reprimirse a su alrededor. Su lenta fricción movía y quemaba sus músculos.

Sentándose derecha y con movimientos calculados, Katniss frotó sus manos contra las suyas mientras él acariciaba sus pechos.

— Esto es tuyo, Peeta. Sólo tuyo. — Arqueando la espalda, Katniss deslizó una mano por su estómago y se frotó su clítoris. Con los ojos fijos en Peeta, sus caderas se movieron un poco más rápido, su respiración era entrecortada —. Esto es tuyo. Ningún otro hombre jamás tocará esto. — Su voz temblaba mientras una inyección de dolor ardiente hormigueó a través de cada nervio. Ella observó a Peeta morderse el labio inferior entre los dientes y sintió que su cuerpo se ponía rígido. Ella se extendió alrededor y rozó con sus uñas debajo de sus testículos.

El placer tomó a Peeta.

— Te sientes tan bien a mí alrededor. — Él tomó un aliento áspero, sus manos cayeron a sus muslos. Él los agarró con fuerza, guiando su cuerpo arriba y abajo sobre su erección. Su mañosa y húmeda vagina estaba caliente, poniéndolo más duro que nunca —. Joder, te amo, Katniss. Eres mía. Siempre has sido mía. — Animando sus caderas, él la empujó sobre él —. Dime que me amas.

Ella comenzó a montarlo más rápido, más fuerte, su necesidad por hacerle entender la llevaba al borde de la locura, llena de deseo. La sensación de tenerlo dentro de ella drogó su sistema más allá de las palabras, más allá del pensamiento coherente

— ¡Demonios, Peeta, te amo! Te amo tanto. Lo siento mucho. No era mi intención hacernos esto a nosotros. ¿Me entiendes? Lo siento. — Con lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, ella le clavó las uñas en los hombros y tiró de su cuerpo contra su pecho empapado en sudor. Él enterró su rostro contra su pecho, su boca chupaba y arremolinaba su perlado pezón. El cuerpo de ella ardía mientras lo agarraba del cabello. Su cuello se tensó como un arco, con los ojos clavados en los de ella —. Eres todo lo que veo. Todo lo que escucho. Todo lo que soñé. Vine aquí por ti. No me voy. No voy a ninguna parte. Eres tú, Peeta. Sólo tú.

Ella estrelló los labios en los de él, sus corazones latían con fuerza y sus cortas y jadeantes respiraciones estaban sincronizadas. Peeta curvó sus manos alrededor de su nuca, sus manos apretaron su cabello tan fuerte como las suyas estaban en él.

El sonido de la carne húmeda golpeando se hizo eco a través de la habitación cuando sus orgasmos golpearon. Cada uno de sus sentidos se sintonizó como nunca antes. En cada uno de ellos, el fuego bailó en una violenta explosión de placer y cada momento robado, cada palabra hiriente y cada acusación se alejaron, desaparecieron mientras sus cuerpos se sacudían y estremecían juntos. Ya no tenían los días contados y cada uno de ellos lo sabía. Absorbiéndolo. Katniss sintió los fuertes brazos de Peeta rodear su cintura, respirando superficialmente contra su pecho. A medida que las sensaciones los fundían, Peeta atrapó la mirada de Katniss mientras ella lo observaba. Peeta le alejó el cabello húmedo de su rostro y llevó los labios de ella a los suyos. La besó, profundo y apasionado, lento y suave. La calidez se centró profundamente en su vientre mientras ella gemía en su boca.

Recostándose, Peeta empujó a Katniss sobre su pecho. Deslizando con ternura las manos arriba y abajo de su espina dorsal, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Por primera vez desde que la había conocido, Peeta se sentía relajado. A gusto. Katniss finalmente era suya.

Aparte de sus dulces respiraciones comenzando a calmarse, el aire estaba lleno con el sonido de las olas rompiendo en la distancia más allá de las puertas francesas que conducían a un balcón. La luz de la luna bañaba el dormitorio, mientras Katniss escuchaba el ritmo regular de los latidos del corazón de Peeta contra su oído. El corazón que casi destruyó. Sintiéndose indigna de él, llenó de besos su pecho y lo miró.

— Lo siento mucho, — susurró —. No puedo creer que casi nos arruine.

Él arrastró un dedo por su mejilla, sus ojos azules eran intensos.

— Sé que lo estás y no quiero que lo digas de nuevo. No estamos arruinados. Estamos mejor. ¿Entiendes?

Asintiendo, apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho y le apretó los hombros.

— No pensé que ibas a volver.

— Bueno, sabía que iba a volver al momento en que me fui.

Katniss levantó la cabeza, su mirada entrecerrada encontró la de Peeta.

— ¿Oh, lo sabía, señor Mellark?

— Pero por supuesto que sí, Señorita Everdeen, — dijo con una sonrisa —. Pensé en dejarte sudando por un tiempo mientras esperabas. — Una lenta sonrisa llenó su rostro —. Aparentemente, te he hecho gemir mientras sudabas.

Con una mueca, ella golpeó su brazo juguetonamente.

— Sabelotodo.

— Es parte de mi encanto. — Él se rió y deslizó sus dedos por su espalda. Acercándola más, Peeta fijó su boca a la de ella. Los labios de Katniss fueron dóciles y su piel se erizó por todo su cuerpo —. Tienes que acostumbrarte a ello. Estás atrapada con este sabelotodo.

Ella le mordisqueó el labio y sonrió.

— Te aceptaré de cualquier forma que pueda. Después de dejarse llevar por su beso un poco más, Katniss apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho, su cuerpo estaba deliciosamente adolorido.

Un tramo de silencio llenó la habitación mientras Peeta se sumía en las sensaciones de Katniss trazando su tatuaje. Su toque lo llevó al cielo, sin embargo, sus pensamientos lo echaron al infierno. La culpa lo golpeó y decidió jugar un pequeño juego. Había planeado decirle de inmediato acerca de su breve encuentro con la mujer que había conocido unos días atrás en la playa, pero Dios lo ayudara, no pudo cuando llegó al hotel. Al ver a Katniss en el pasillo con su equipaje, dispuesta a dejar su vida de nuevo, envió sus intenciones a volar por la maldita ventana. Demonios, él sabía que tenía todo el derecho a hacer lo que hizo, pero eso no impedía que pesara sobre su pecho. Peeta se aclaró la garganta y le pasó las manos por el cabello de Katniss. Él tomó su rostro para que lo mirara.

— Tengo que decirte algo.

Ella parpadeó, lo miró a los ojos por un momento y luego apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho.

— ¿Qué edad tenías cuando conseguiste esto? ¿Y por qué elegiste hacértelo en tus costillas? — Ella rozó con sus dedos a lo largo de las alas del dragón.

Con la mente abatida y examinando sus delicados dedos circulando sobre la tinta negra, Peeta le acarició la larga línea de su espalda.

— Me lo hice justo cuando salí de la universidad, así que fue cuando tenía unos veintidós o veintitrés años. — Se pasó una mano por el cabello y soltó un suspiro —. Decidí hacerlo allí porque lo quería oculto de los ojos que no quería que lo vieran y quería que unos hermosos dedos lo trazaran.

Ella lo miró con su sonrisa suave y su tacto más suave mientras rozaba el cuerpo del dragón.

— ¿Estos dedos?

— Sí, — susurró Peeta —. Esos dedos. — Observó a Katniss sonreír ante sus palabras y recostar su cabeza de nuevo contra su pecho. La vacilación rodó a través de él por un segundo, pero sabía que si no le decía lo carcomería. — Tengo que hablar contigo de algo.

— ¿Te dolió cuando te lo hiciste? — Katniss no miró hacia arriba mientras seguía trazando el arte.

Peeta levantó su barbilla con las cejas fruncidas.

— Katniss, hice algo que tengo que decirte.

Tragando, Katniss asintió.

— Sé que te has acostado con esas dos chicas. — Le tocó la mejilla con el dorso de su mano y lo miró a los ojos. Esos hermosos ojos azules, rodeados por gruesas y rubias pestañas conteniendo su futuro —. Y no me importa. Pensaste que me casé con Gale. Sé que no lo habrías hecho si hubieses sabido lo contrario. — Ella le dio un beso suave en los labios y acarició su rostro contra su cuello.

Peeta acarició su cabello y tomó una respiración.

— No dormí con ellas.

— ¿No lo hiciste? — Preguntó ella, el impacto era evidente en su voz mientras levantaba la cabeza.

— No. Afortunadamente interceptaste ese accidente de tren cuando apareciste.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

— Así que no tendrás ningún hijo corriendo en México. Gracias a Dios.

Peeta vio el alivio en su expresión y mierda si eso no apretó su corazón al segundo. Acercando su rostro más cerca del suyo, le pasó la yema del pulgar por sus labios.

— No voy a tener hijos corriendo en México porque usé protección con alguien que no interceptaste. — Hizo una pausa, sus ojos buscaban los de ella. Katniss se mordió el labio y asintió —. Lo siento, — susurró, su voz plagada de culpa.

Katniss barrió su mirada sobre su rostro y no encontró otra cosa más que arrepentimiento. La culpa trepó por su estómago, a sabiendas de que era ella la razón para ello. Mientras buscó en su mente una manera de liberarlo de su remordimiento, demostrarle que a ella no le importaba, una sonrisa astuta se deslizó hasta las comisuras de su boca. Se incorporó y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo, llevó las manos detrás de su cabeza y le rozó los labios contra los suyos. Mirándolo fijamente, habló contra su boca.

— Peeta Mellark, te amo tanto que es, literalmente, peligroso para los dos. ¿Lo sabías?

Él arqueó una ceja con incredulidad.

— ¿Peligrosos?

— Muy, — ronroneó, llenándolo de besos a lo largo de su mandíbula.

Liberando sus manos del agarre de ella, Peeta le pasó los dedos por su cabello. Una sonrisa tocó su boca.

— Mmm, me gusta Katniss traviesa. Puedes ser tan peligrosa como quieres conmigo.

El estómago de Katniss rodó con calor mientras Peeta la llevaba a sus labios. Mientras lo besaba escuchó el estómago de Peeta gruñir de hambre. Ella se echó a reír.

— ¿Hambre?

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó con inocencia. Usando su sonrisa de megavatios.

— Bueno, no estoy sorda, Mellark. — Ella se inclinó y encendió una lámpara —. O has cogido un microbio aquí en México, o tienes hambre. — Después de coger un menú de la mesita de noche, se lo entregó —. Estoy _rezando _por este último.

Peeta soltó una carcajada y luego se puso serio lentamente.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Él deslizó el pulgar sobre su ceja y colocó el menú sobre la cama.

El estomago de Katniss cayó en picado. Sintió todo tipo de enfermedades mientras curvaba su mano alrededor de la muñeca de Peeta, alejándolo del lugar donde Gale la golpeó. El pánico se instaló, pero lo cubrió con una sonrisa.

— Oh, ¿eso? No es nada. Estaba en el trabajo, me incliné para recoger algo de atrás de la barra y me golpeé la cabeza contra el mostrador. Peeta se enderezó, deslizó un brazo detrás de su espalda y levantó la otra a su frente de nuevo. Lo estudió por un segundo. Algo en el tono de Katniss no cayó nada bien en él. Movió los ojos hacia ella. — Sucedió en el trabajo, ¿eh?

— Sí, Peeta, — dijo ella, reuniendo toda la confianza que le quedaba —. Mi momento de gracia sucedió en el trabajo. Por suerte, el lugar estaba vacío, o habría estado aún más avergonzada. — Tomó el menú de la cama y comenzó a mirarlo —. ¿Entonces para qué estás de humor? Tienen de todo, desde hamburguesas hasta filete mignon. — Ella sacó las piernas fuera de él, se colocó la sabana alrededor de su cuerpo y se levantó para ir al baño —. Sólo pídeme la ensalada César con pollo.

Katniss encendió el interruptor de la luz y cerró la puerta. Apoyada en ella, contuvo el aliento, esperando eliminar con éxito la mentira punzando en ella. Esta no era la forma en que había querido empezar con Peeta. Ni siquiera cerca. Esconder algo de él picaba su conciencia. Sin embargo, las visiones de Peeta ir tras Gale apretaron su pecho y las amenazas de Gale en la noche de su cena de ensayo sonaban fuerte en sus oídos. Con eso, resolvió la batalla interna. Estaba protegiendo a Peeta y no diría una palabra sobre lo que había sucedido esa mañana. Katniss giró el picaporte para salir del cuarto de baño. Al otro lado, encontró a Peeta con los brazos cruzados apoyado contra la jamba de la puerta.

Sus penetrantes ojos azules hacían que su corazón saltara a su garganta. A pesar que sus nervios se dispararon, no pudo evitar que su mirada se arrastrara sobre su cuerpo desnudo. La absoluta perfección masculina de su cuerpo sólido la tuvo instantáneamente respirando más rápido, inconscientemente mordiéndose el labio.

— Me has asustado. — Se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla —. Pero siempre he sabido que eras un acosador. — Ella fingió ser graciosa y curvó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él pero su mirada estaba encima de ella como si estuviera esperando que le dijera la verdad. Todo lo que quería hacer era confesar, pero no lo haría —. Hablando de acosadores, ¿cómo conseguiste la llave de la suite? — Katniss sabía que era un pobre intento para cambiar de tema pero se estaba aferrando a cualquier cosa para mantener la atención de Peeta lejos de Gale.

— Llamé a Haymitch desde mi casa y le dije que agregara mi nombre a la reserva. — Peeta se inclinó y rozó sus labios contra su frente —. Entonces, ¿qué sucedió la noche en que lo dejaste?

Katniss tragó la bilis que le subía por la garganta y apretó la sabana contra su pecho. Lo miró por debajo de sus pestañas.

— Realmente, nada sucedió.

Peeta se retiró, su expresión tensa con escepticismo.

— ¿Nada? ¿Él sólo te dejó salir por la puerta sin decir una palabra?

Ella luchó por una respuesta mientras cruzaba la habitación. Hundiéndose en la cama, dirigió una mirada hacia él y se encogió de hombros.

— Sí. Salí de su casa después de que se quedara dormido, me detuve en tu lugar y luego volví a mi apartamento. Se acercó la mañana de la boda, y discutimos. En medio de ello, mi hermana y su marido se presentaron y Michael lo echó. Eso es todo.

Con la frente fruncida, Peeta se palmeó su cuello y se acercó más.

— ¿Y él no te ha molestado en absoluto?

— No, no lo ha hecho. — Una verdad que podía admitir. Sorprendentemente, con excepción de Hazzelle llamándola perra después de pagar la fianza para que Gale saliera de la cárcel, Katniss no supo nada de él desde que la policía lo arrastró fuera de su apartamento.

Peeta cerró la distancia y se arrodilló frente a Katniss. Sus manos se deslizaron sin esfuerzo debajo de las sábanas para agarrar su cintura.

— ¿Me dirías si algo hubiera pasado, verdad?

Casi paralizada por su mentira, Katniss luchó contra las lágrimas. Levantó su mano a su rostro, acunó su mejilla y asintió.

— Por supuesto que lo haría, — susurró.

Frotando los pulgares en círculos lentos sobre su piel, él cerró los ojos.

— Lo siento, no estuve allí cuando se lo dijiste. No deberías haberlo hecho por tu cuenta.

— Peeta, no, — dijo con voz ahogada, de pie. Hundió las manos en su cabello y tiró de su rostro hacia su estómago. Mirándolo, la culpa se clavó en su corazón cuando lo vio besarle su carne. Él apretó su cintura con más fuerza, su boca urgente. La culpa quemaba su estómago —. Por favor, Peeta, está bien. Pensaste que me había casado con él. Por favor, no hagas esto. — Katniss se sentó en su regazo y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

— Estoy tan jodidamente apenado, nena. — Peeta le dio un beso más profundo a medida que se deslizaba hacia atrás contra la mesita de noche —. No debería haberte dejado. Dijimos que íbamos a decirle juntos.

Katniss arrancó su boca de la suya y le tomó el rostro entre sus manos. Las lágrimas se soltaron mientras lo observaba fijamente a los ojos.

— Por favor, detente, — suplicó. El calor azotó sobre su carne mientras ella colocaba su pesado pene erecto entre sus pliegues húmedos. Una paradoja de la peor clase se fragmentaba a través de ella mientras disfrutaba de él en su interior. Como un relámpago y hermoso, en ese momento, Peeta le pertenecía y ella a él, sin embargo, la culpa los tenía cautivos, sus cadenas eran pesadas, agotándolos.

Con los ojos dilatados de hambre, el beso de Peeta se volvió posesivo mientras le lamía la boca, teniendo el dominio total de su cuerpo. Cada uno de sus músculos se endureció cuando apretó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Katniss. Él consumía su carne, pulsando energía que colisionaba con su amor y química mientras la llenaba íntimamente más profundo.

Rápidamente, con abandono imprudente, Katniss cayó en cada sensación que Peeta le otorgaba. Sus ojos controlaban su alma. Su toque llenó su ser interior. Fue entonces, en ese momento que supo que tenía que remover cada partícula de culpa del cuerpo de Peeta.

Ella sólo rezaba poder hacerlo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Peeta tendría que haberla hecho sufrir más? ¿Fue suficiente? ¡que dicen?**

**Gracias por leer, por marcar como favorita, seguir y sobre todo por tomarse esos minutos para comentar la historia, sus comentarios son mi combustible…**

**Guest:**

Kacomu: Bueno como has leído, no. Katniss no se fue y creo que la está pasando bastante mal. Gracias por escribirme. Nos leemos :P

**Adelanto:**

— ¿Qué voy hacer contigo?

Él la miró, y Katniss encontró su mirada. Con su expresión suavizándose, Peeta fijó sus labios sobre los de ella, sus ojos buscando.

— Múdate conmigo.

Katniss tomó un respiro y fue a hablar, pero vaciló. La ansiedad cayó sobre ella, y su pulso saltó. Tocó su mandíbula, sus grandes ojos grises lo observaban.

— ¿Qué?

**Besos.**

**Nos leemos**


	25. Chapter 25C

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Collide" y la segunda parte "Pulse" y ambas son de Gail McHugh. Yo solo las adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Hola chicas. Les dejo el capi de hoy. Tengo un día un poco complicado así que los reviews, los contestaré si dios quiere, mañana.**

**Tambien les aviso que a MIPS no la actualizaré hoy, pero que mañana habrá doble capítulo. Besos.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 25**

**Rehacer**

La luz del sol se asomaba sobre el horizonte y entraba al dormitorio mientras Peeta permanecía despierto, empapándose del sonido del cuerpo dormido de Katniss. Estaba acurrucada a su lado con las manos metidas debajo de la almohada mientras los ojos de él seguían cada línea de su rostro. Dios, se veía dulce, un ángel tan hermoso a su lado. Quería extender su mano y tocarla, dejó escapar un suspiro y se resistió a la tentación, decidiendo dejarla dormir. La observó fascinado, su mente repitió las últimas semanas mientras el agotamiento de todo ello se disipaba de su pecho. Cada complicada y enmarañada capa con la que habían comenzado, desapareció. Una sonrisa levantó las comisuras de sus labios mientras Katniss se acurrucaba contra él. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro dormido y se acurrucó más cerca, su pierna subió sobre su muslo. Mierda. Se demolieron todas las buenas intenciones de permitirle dormir. Se fueron.

Empujando su cuerpo desnudo a sus brazos y pecho, Peeta fusionó ambos labios y la abrazó con fuerza.

— Lo intenté. Sinceramente, lo hice.

Un ronroneo de placer se arrastró de su garganta mientras sus ojos se abrían. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, arqueó una ceja.

— Mi culo.

— ¿El culo que es oficialmente de mí propiedad? — Peeta le pasó las manos por su cintura, estableciéndose en dicho culo —. ¿Éste? Ah, sí. Sí, éste. Me encanta este culo.

— ¿De tu propiedad? — Katniss juguetonamente preguntó.

— Sí... Me pertenece. Nunca será arrendado por otro. Soy el propietario, dulce. — Le mordisqueó el labio y ella se rió —. No acepto cheques, pero sí acepto cualquier manera de juego previo y sexo como forma de pago.

Katniss le pasó los dedos por su cabello y sacudió la cabeza. Ella meneó su culo que había sido ahuecado cuidadosamente en sus manos.

— Sólo lo hago salvaje, colgando de la araña.

— Mmm, esa es una difícil. — Peeta se mordió los labios, una primitiva satisfacción brillaba en sus ojos —. Voy a aceptar tu oferta, siempre y cuando pueda atarte y dominarte de cualquier manera que se me plazca.

Riendo, Katniss inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Christian Grey?

Con las manos deslizándose por su espalda, un surco apareció entre sus cejas.

— ¿Quién es Christian Grey?

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Katniss se sentó y sujetó las manos de Peeta sobre su cabeza. Ella rozó su nariz contra la suya.

— ¿No sabes quién es Christian Grey?

— No tengo ni idea. — Peeta giró la cabeza hacia arriba, atrapando su boca con la suya —. ¿Es alguien con quien fuiste a la escuela? — Antes de que Katniss pudiera responder, él tiró suavemente su labio entre sus dientes. — Espera. Nunca has sido atada por alguien, ¿no?

— No, todavía no. — Katniss rió, entrelazando sus dedos —. Y no fui a la escuela con Christian Grey. Pero estoy bastante segura de que no hay una mujer en la tierra que no ha escuchado hablar de él. — Peeta le envió a Katniss otra mirada confusa —. No importa. — Se sentó, se envolvió la sabana de satén alrededor de su cuerpo y se deslizó fuera de la cama —. Te lo explicaré un día.

— Espera. ¿A dónde vas? Espero que no estés pensando en ducharte sin mí. — Llevando una sonrisa, se inclinó sobre los codos —. Recuerda, soy el propietario. Necesitas mi permiso para hacer cualquier cosa.

Con sus ojos brillando de humor, Katniss observó a Peeta balancear sus piernas sobre la cama y dar un paso hambriento hacia ella.

— ¿Hombre cavernícola?

Peeta no respondió. Nop. En cambio, él la levantó sobre sus pies. Inclinando su boca sobre la de ella, la besó con fuerza, inhalando profundamente, como si tratara de respirarla. Llevó a Katniss al baño y la dejó sobre el tocador.

El cuerpo duro de Peeta al instante envió un bienvenido escalofrío por su espalda, haciéndole olvidar el frío granito debajo de su culo. Su sangre zumbaba y sintió un rubor subir hasta su cuello mientras él lentamente le quitaba la sabana.

Su mirada se arrastró sobre su cuerpo antes de establecerse en sus labios.

— Dios, eres increíble. — Se colocó entre sus muslos. Agarrando sus piernas, las levantó y las envolvió alrededor de su cintura —. Una follada mañanera.

El placer de correrse nubló la mente de Katniss mientras lo veía meterse los dedos en la boca. Dolorosamente lento, con los ojos pegados en los de ella, los sacó y los arrastró por el estómago de ella. La piel de gallina estalló, bailando por toda su piel. El aliento la abandonó mientras él palmeaba su vagina y deslizaba sus dedos profundamente en su interior. Un gemido escapó de sus labios mientras curvaba su otra mano a lo largo de su cuello y la empujaba hacia atrás, contra el espejo.

— Quiero que te toques a ti misma conmigo, — gimió con la respiración entrecortada.

— ¿Qué? — Katniss gimió, incapaz de controlar que su voz temblara —. Nunca me he…

— ¿Tocado? — Rodeó el pulgar alrededor de su clítoris.

Arqueando su espalda contra el espejo, Katniss empezó a jadear.

— No, sólo he usado un vibrador.

Peeta se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos. Un gemido retumbó en su pecho mientras bombeaba sus dedos dentro y fuera con un fluido movimiento lento y constante. Al abrir los ojos, sacó la mano del cuello de Katniss y le tomó la muñeca. La guió hacia abajo, entre sus piernas y puso sus dedos sobre su clítoris.

— No hay vibrador hoy. Frótalo por mí.

Katniss pestañeó con timidez pero se encontró haciendo lo que él le había pedido. Contuvo la respiración mientras deslizaba dos dedos por encima de su carne hinchada. Con los labios entreabiertos por las múltiples sensaciones, se quedó mirando a Peeta y se apretó alrededor de sus dedos. Con cada terminación nerviosa despertando y un deseo ardiente por el clímax casi desintegrándola, gimió mientras ella rodeaba sus caderas.

— Oh, Dios mío, Peeta, — suspiró, frotándose más duro.

Peeta se acariciaba con su mano libre, la despiadada excitación ardía en sus ojos.

— Eso es, nena, — gruñó —, ahora empújalos dentro con los míos.

Su exigencia, tan cruda y primitiva, tuvo a Katniss rindiéndose. Hundiendo dos dedos junto con los de él, tembló y se estremeció. Su sangre corrió con la fuerza de un tren de carga, apagando sus pensamientos. Peeta se acariciaba a si mismo mientras más rápido trabajaba sus dedos dentro de ella. Sus miradas se encontraron, ambos respiraban irregularmente y sus rostros estaban retorcidos en éxtasis total.

— Cristo, es tan perfecto. — La cabeza de Peeta cayó hacia atrás por un segundo, y un gemido salió de su garganta. Llevando sus ojos hacia los de ella, el placer subió y serpenteó profundo en sus testículos mientras Katniss se hundía más contra el espejo. Desenvolvió sus piernas de la cintura de él y plantó los pies en el tocador. Totalmente expuesta, ella continuó empujando sus dedos dentro de ella con los suyos. El duro tronco de su erección palpitaba en su mano mientras miraba sus ojos cerrados —. Mierda. Tengo que probarte, — Peeta jadeó con sus fosas nasales dilatadas —. Saca tus dedos y frota ese caliente clítoris para mí.

Arqueándose por liberarse, Katniss abrió la boca y se sacó los dedos, deslizándolos sobre sí misma. Ella observó a Peeta arrodillarse. Apretando sus caderas, él llevó su culo hasta el borde del tocador. Pegó su boca a su centro y su lengua lamió con urgencia. Al instante, la necesidad creció, aumentándose en el núcleo de Katniss. Apretándose, su cuerpo estaba totalmente perdido por la pasión del acto íntimo. Ella nunca se había abierto así con nadie pero se sentía tan natural con Peeta. Frotándose más rápido, su respiración se hizo más entrecortada y luego se detuvo completamente. Peeta le quitó los dedos del camino y la acarició con su lengua, metió su clítoris en su boca, mordiendo y chupando. Ella se derritió.

Acabada.

Abrió la boca por una larga ingesta de aire.

— Oh, Dios mío, Peeta... estoy... estoy... corriéndome. — No podía respirar. No podía pensar. Perdida por las sensaciones que se estrellaron a través de su sistema, su cuerpo tembló mientras tomaba el cabello de Peeta, empujándolo contra ella mientras subía en la última parte de su clímax.

Elevándose, Peeta siguió acariciándose a sí mismo y tomó a Katniss por la nuca, atrayéndola contra sus labios. Hizo girar su lengua sobre la de ella. El sabor de sus jugos mezclándose casi lo envió por encima del borde. Katniss gimió en su boca y ese fue el jodido sonido más caliente que Peeta alguna vez escuchó. Ella deslizó sus dedos por debajo de él y comenzó a acariciarlo, sus manos se deslizaban al unísono a lo largo de su pene. Peeta hundió su lengua profundamente en la boca de Katniss y gimió, su cuerpo entero se tensó cuando su orgasmo atormentó sus músculos.

Con un gruñido, levantó sus manos y empuñó el cabello de Katniss mientras la dejaba acabar con él. Y así lo hizo. Hasta lo último de lo que tenía que dar fluyó sobre sus dedos, ambos respiraban pesadamente mientras Peeta arrancaba su boca de ella. Hundió el rostro en el hueco del cuello de Katniss. Un momento después, Peeta se retiró y encontró la mirada de Katniss, sus ojos grises lucían saciados mientras ella besaba sus labios. Suaves y gentiles, con sus cuerpos relajados, cayeron más profundamente en el amor mientras poco a poco se absorbían el uno al otro, como si el shock de ahora, el tiempo... el tiempo estaba de su lado.

Tiempo era todo lo que tenían.

Una hora y una larga ducha caliente después, Peeta y Katniss salieron del hotel al calor de la tarde. Mientras esperaban que el valet llevara su coche, Katniss le dio a Peeta una amplia sonrisa que hizo que a él le doliera el corazón. Sus ojos brillaban de felicidad, y le hacían cosas a él que nunca imaginó.

Se movió detrás de ella y la envolvió con sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su estómago.

— Gracias, — susurró contra la parte posterior de su cuello, tratando de alcanzar su mano. Él se la llevó a la boca y la besó.

Katniss estiró la cabeza hacia él, se subió de puntillas y rozó sus labios por su mandíbula.

— No. Gracias a ti.

Peeta sonrió y se inclinó para besarla. Los dos se hundieron en la adictiva sensación hasta que el valet se detuvo con el auto.

El conductor salió y se acercó a Peeta.

— _Muy bonito carro_. – dijo en español.

Cogiendo el equipaje de Katniss, Peeta la miró y de nuevo al conductor. Una sonrisa reverente estalló en su cara.

— _Muchas gracias. Además de esta hermosa mujer que tengo a mi lado, los carros son mi segunda pasión. _

El hombre miró a Katniss, asintiendo con entusiasmo.

— _Claro que si, los dos son muy hermosos. _

Katniss miró a Peeta.

— ¿De qué están hablando?

— De autos y de ti. Mis dos cosas favoritas. — Peeta le disparó un guiño mientras colocaba el equipaje en el maletero. Katniss sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. Caminando hacia el conductor, Peeta buscó en su bolsillo, sacó su billetera y le entregó una propina —. _Gracias de nuevo. _— El conductor le dio las gracias y fue a darle las llaves a Peeta, pero Katniss las arrancó de su mano.

Ella miró a Peeta y le lanzó un guiño de regreso.

— ¿Así que supongo que no te importará si una de tus cosas favoritas conduce tu otra cosa favorita?

Los labios de Peeta dibujaron una sonrisa.

— No es automático, muñeca.

Con una pequeña inclinación de su cabeza, la boca de Katniss se quedó boquiabierta.

— ¿Acabas de asumir que no sé cómo manejar con cambios?

Peeta envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y le susurró al oído,

— Bueno, sé que has dominado la conducción de un _cierto _tipo de palanca. — Una ceja se elevó en el rostro de Katniss y Peeta se rió entre dientes. Él ahuecó su mejilla y le besó la cabeza —. Pero sí, naturalmente supuse que no sabías cómo conducir la otra palanca.

— Bueno, — Katniss ronroneó, moviendo sigilosamente los brazos sobre los hombros de él —, una de tus cosas favoritas sabe cómo conducir con palanca de cambios y ella sabe cómo conducir muy bien. — Llevó sus labios a los de ella —. También me gusta conducir rápido.

— Eso es jodidamente caliente. — Él rozó sus labios contra su oído —. Puedes manejar todas las palancas que poseo siempre que lo desees.

Una emoción burbujeó en el estómago de Katniss cuando se volvió sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia el lado del conductor. Al abrir la puerta, se deslizó y se ajustó el cinturón de seguridad. Cuando Peeta se dejó caer en su asiento, Katniss lo miró con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Ahora es _mi _turno de _decirte _que te coloques tú cinturón de seguridad.

— Una mujer dominante. Me encanta. — Peeta cogió el cinturón de seguridad —. Eso sí, no nos mates.

Katniss lo golpeó juguetonamente en el brazo. Con las llaves en la mano, frunció el ceño cuando no pudo encontrar el encendido.

— ¿Cómo lo enciendo?

Peeta no pudo contener su sonrisa. — Señorita Indianápolis, el coche ya está encendido, y es un botón.

Katniss puso los ojos en blanco, pisó el embrague y salió de la playa de estacionamiento.

— No te burles de mí, sabelotodo.- Sus lindas y descaradas palabras hicieron reír a Peeta.

— Esta mujer Indianápolis no está acostumbrada a conducir autos caros como este. Los que he poseído generalmente me gritaban cuando los encendía.

Peeta fingió estar impactado, con sus ojos azules muy abiertos.

— ¿Ellos literalmente te gritaban? Bastardos.

Echando un vistazo por el espejo retrovisor, Katniss sonrió y asintió.

— En realidad, me maldecían. — Peeta soltó una carcajada, y Katniss se detuvo antes de volver a la carretera. Ella lo miró —. ¿Cómo conseguiste arreglar la ventana tan rápido?

— El dinero tiene sus ventajas, amor. — Él sonrió, curvando los dedos alrededor de su nuca —. Ahora enciende a tu propietario y enséñale lo que tienes, demonio de la velocidad.

Katniss sonrió como el gato de Cheshire y salió a la autopista.

Peeta vio sobriamente cómo sus piernas bien torneadas, que le pertenecían a él, se movían bajo su vestido de verano de seda cada vez que pisaba el embrague. Sus delicados dedos se cerraron en torno a la palanca mientras se deslizaba a través de los cambios. Su cabello oscuro cayendo en rizos sueltos lo tenía moviéndose con incomodidad en su asiento. Mierda. Se estaba excitando. Un calor rodó por su estómago. Pero infiernos si no estaba conduciendo como su abuela.

Se aclaró la garganta y golpeó un par de botones en el panel de la pantalla táctil para encender la radio por satélite.

— _Puedes _conducir un poco más rápido.

Katniss le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

— Estoy al límite de velocidad.

— ¿Pensé que te gustaba conducir rápido? — Peeta levantó una ceja confundido.

— Dije eso así me dejabas conducir, teniendo en cuenta la rapidez con la que condujiste ayer. — Ella se encogió de hombros —. Nunca voy rápido.

Una sonrisa maliciosa torció la boca de Peeta. Se inclinó, apoyó la mano en su muslo derecho y lo empujó hacia abajo. Para añadir un poco de leña al fuego, acarició su piel en un lento movimiento circular. Él la tenía ahora. El coche aceleró, se sacudió hacia adelante y pasó a otros vehículos.

— Me siento como que estoy en _Paseando a Miss Daisy._ Se supone que debes estar mostrándole a este propietario lo que tienes, y hasta ahora, has caído completamente de culo.

Peeta, — Katniss jadeó con los ojos muy abiertos mientras trataba de ignorar cómo de tentadora se sentía su mano —. Me acabas de decir que no nos mate ¿y ahora quieres velocidad? — Katniss apretó con más fuerza el acelerador, sintiendo como si tuviera que probarse a sí misma con él —. Está bien. Vamos a nuestra muerte.

Con los Lumineers ho'ing y hey'ing en los altavoces, un inconfundible aire de satisfacción cruzó las facciones de Peeta mientras observaba la subida del cuentakilómetros. Con la mano aún en su muslo, él apoyó los pies en el salpicadero y pulsó el botón para bajar la ventanilla. Una ráfaga de aire caliente ingresó al coche. Él subió el volumen de la radio más fuerte. Golpeándose con la otra mano la rodilla, miró a Katniss, su sexy sonrisa fue la más grande que jamás había visto.

— ¡Espera! Detente aquí. — Peeta bajó los pies al suelo. Colocó su mano sobre la de Katniss y puso el cambio en punto muerto. Alcanzando el volante, lo tiró a la derecha y el coche rodó a un lado de la carretera. La grava crujió cuando el coche se detuvo.

Confusión salpicó el rostro de Katniss.

— ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

Mirándola fijamente a los ojos con una expresión seria, Peeta no respondió. En cambio, se inclinó sobre la consola y suavemente rozó sus labios contra los de ella. Katniss cerró los ojos y trató de respirar. En voz baja y sus labios sobre los de ella, él le tomó la cara.

— Sal del coche. — Con los ojos todavía cerrados, Katniss suspiró cuando sintió su mano y sus labios abandonar su cara. Con Etta James saliendo de los altavoces ahora, observó sin aliento mientras Peeta salía de su asiento. Ella trató de recuperar la compostura mientras hacía lo mismo y se deslizaba fuera del coche. Un pie delante del otro, ella se movió hacia donde él se encontraba. Capturando su mirada, Peeta se acercó, le tomó la mano y lentamente la empujó contra su cuerpo. En el calor del sol de la tarde, Katniss casi se congela. Peeta deslizó su brazo alrededor de su cintura, le cogió la mano y la acunó sobre su pecho.

— ¿Qué estamos haciendo? — Preguntó de nuevo, casi sin aliento.

Peeta se inclinó y llevó sus labios a los de ella. Rozándolos ligeramente, ellos la sedujeron pero no terminaban de cumplir con su necesidad. Los nervios de Katniss se encendieron, salvajes y eléctricos.

La miró a los ojos.

— Un Rehacer, — respondió suavemente, meciéndose hacia adelante y atrás. Él se mordió el labio, su mano libre la cogió de la cintura —. Aquí es donde discutimos ayer. Quiero un rehacer, así cuando pienses en este camino, esto es lo que recordarás. Yo sosteniéndote... tú mirándome a los ojos... y nosotros besándonos. — Enloquecedoramente, tocó sus labios de nuevo, dándole un poco más. Rodó su lengua lento y profundo. Katniss gimió en su boca, sus sentidos sumidos en la sensación de la mano de Peeta acariciándole la cadera —. ¿Sabes cuál es esta canción? — Preguntó, con los ojos clavados en los de ella, mientras poco a poco se balanceaban con la música —. Mejor aún, ¿sabes quién la canta?

Por encima de la sangre rugiendo por sus venas y los coches pasándolos, Katniss registró el sonido de la sensual voz de Etta James. Ronroneando de los altavoces de las puertas del coche abiertas.

— _At Last _de Etta James. — Katniss lo miró a los ojos mientras él la atraía hacia sí.

— Muy bien, Srta. Everdeen, — canturreó contra su oído —. ¿Has estado estudiando jazz?

Katniss tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza.

— Mi... mi abuela solía…

Peeta le tapó la boca con la suya. Él abrió sus labios y deslizó su lengua dentro, gimiendo mientras llevaba ambas manos a sus mejillas. Él dominó el beso, su lengua se hundió, acarició y bailó sobre la de ella. Lamió su interior con voracidad, como si no pudiera conseguir suficiente.

El aliento de Katniss se cortó. Su útero se tensó. Sintiéndose como una delicada flor en su pecho, se puso lánguida. Su cuerpo se fundió con el suyo. El calor crecía entre ellos, y su amor y devoción la rodeaban con calor y pasión más allá de las palabras.

— Te amo, — susurró Peeta, rompiendo poco a poco el beso. Aún ahuecando sus mejillas, él bajó la cabeza y apoyó su frente contra la de ella —. Quiero romper las reglas contigo. Besarte apasionadamente cada día. Hacerte sonreír cuando estás a punto de llorar. No quiero arrepentimientos entre nosotros. Quiero que nos riamos juntos hasta que no podamos respirar y que nos duela. Ningún hombre jamás te amará de la forma en que voy a amarte, Katniss. Tú lo eres. Mi último. Mí por siempre. Sin aliento, un nudo se formó en la garganta de Katniss.

— No sé qué decir, — susurró, con lágrimas empañando sus ojos —. Me llenas de vida y te amo en más formas de las que pensé que sería capaz de amar, pero eres más de lo que siento que merezco.

— No, yo soy lo _que _te mereces. — Peeta agachó la cabeza, besándola de nuevo —. Te mereces a un hombre que recuerde que tu abuela solía escuchar jazz mientras cocinaba.

El corazón de Katniss derrapó.

— ¿Recuerdas que te dije eso?

Peeta sonrió contra su boca.

— Recuerdo todo lo que me dijiste. — Le pasó las manos por su cabello —. Voy a romperte, Katniss Everdeen. Voy a romperte y poco a poco construirte de nuevo. Segundo a segundo, pieza por pieza y recuerdo por recuerdo, voy a hacer que te des cuenta de que eres digna de lo que voy a darte. Si tengo que abrir un diccionario cada día y hacer que mires la palabra "digno", lo haré. — Peeta la acercó más y se echó a reír —. Incluso voy a pegar una foto mía a su lado.

Katniss sorbió su nariz y dejó escapar una risita ligera.

— Una foto de ti, ¿eh?

— Si. Una foto de mí. — Peeta apretó su abrazo, sus fuertes brazos la acunaron mientras se apoyaba en su oído. Él rozó sus labios a lo largo de su lóbulo —. Puedo hacerte una desnudo si realmente insistes.

Apoyando la mejilla contra su pecho, Katniss sonrió.

— ¿Qué voy hacer contigo?

Él la miró, y Katniss encontró su mirada. Con su expresión suavizándose, Peeta fijó sus labios sobre los de ella, sus ojos buscando.

— Múdate conmigo.

Katniss tomó un respiro y fue a hablar, pero vaciló. La ansiedad cayó sobre ella, y su pulso saltó. Tocó su mandíbula, sus grandes ojos grises lo observaban.

— ¿Qué?

Él apoyó su mano sobre la de ella.

— Ya me has oído. Quiero que te mudes conmigo. Sé que es…

— Loco, — lo interrumpió.

Las manos de Peeta encontraron la curva de su cuello.

— Si. Es una locura y es rápido. Es peligroso, imprudente y embriagador. — Peeta hizo una pausa, atrayendo su rostro más cerca —. Pero es lo que nos hace. Es lo que nos ha hecho desde el momento en que nos conocimos. Vive conmigo, Katniss. Mantente loca, peligrosa, imprudente y embriagadora conmigo. Sólo hazlo al despertar a mi lado cada mañana.

Katniss bajó la mirada al suelo y se mordisqueó la uña del pulgar. La idea era más que embriagadora. Dios, todo lo relacionado con Peeta la desangraba a nada negativo. Sin embargo, su incertidumbre de si realmente podría o no hacerlo feliz martillaba a través de sus pensamientos. Bastaba con haberla aceptado de nuevo, confiando en ella de nuevo con su corazón, pero algo en su interior gritaba que nunca sería capaz de cumplir con lo que él necesitaba.

— No lo sé, — dijo Katniss mirándolo —. Vamos a ver cuando volvamos a Nueva York. Darle tiempo tal vez.

Una lenta sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Peeta, y sin previo aviso, cogió a Katniss, arrastrando su delicado cuerpo sobre su hombro como un saco de patatas.

— ¿Katniss Everdeen, me estás pidiendo que espere más de lo que ya he hecho?

— Peeta Mellark, ¿estás loco? — Jadeó, curvando sus puños en la parte posterior de su camiseta.

— Yo soy el que hace las preguntas. — Riendo, Peeta se acercó a su coche y colocó a Katniss sobre el capó. Ella jadeó de nuevo y saltó —. ¿Qué? — Él preguntó.

Con los ojos amplios, Katniss se alejó el cabello de su cara. Frunciendo el ceño.

— El capó quemó mi culo.

Peeta sonrió y tiró de su camiseta sobre su cabeza. Él la extendió sobre el capó, cogió a Katniss y la puso sobre ella.

— Y yo que pensaba que tu culo no podría estar más caliente. — Con una sonrisa boba, incluso cuando Katniss lo observaba como si tuviera diez años, se colocó entre sus piernas. Inclinándose, él besó suavemente sus labios —. ¿Eso está bien para ti? Si no, puedo sacarme mis pantalones cortos para darle a ese dulce culo un cojín. — Empezó a desabrocharse el cinturón.

— _Estás _loco. — Katniss buscó sus manos, sus ojos se deslizaron sobre cada ondulación de sus abdominales bañados por el sol —. Verdaderamente loco.

Peeta levantó una ceja y asintió.

— Loco de amor, — respondió, inclinándose lentamente de nuevo para darle un beso. Deslizando su brazo alrededor de su cintura, la atrajo hacia sí —. Engánchalas.

— ¿Qué? — Katniss respiró, su cabeza se inclinó por propia voluntad mientras Peeta le pasaba la boca por su mandíbula.

— Tus piernas, — dijo, llevándole los brazos alrededor de sus hombros —. Engánchalas alrededor de mi cintura.

Katniss se sonrojó.

— Estamos al lado de una carretera, Peeta.

— Lo sé. Travieso, ¿verdad? — Con una amplia sonrisa no esperó a que ella hiciera lo que le pidió. Él se encargó, curvó sus manos alrededor de sus pantorrillas y las envolvió firmemente alrededor de su cintura —. Ahh, ahí vamos.

Notablemente avergonzada, Katniss se mordió el labio, su mirada cambió a la carretera de los coches veloces. Peeta se rió cuando sus ojos se abrieron ya que un auto pasó volando, tocando la bocina con un pasajero silbando fuera de la ventanilla.

Peeta levantó la mano de una de sus pantorrillas y colocó un dedo debajo de su barbilla. Llevando su atención de nuevo a él. Sus ojos recorrieron sus exuberantes labios rojos, su pulso automáticamente comenzó a latir.

— Múdate conmigo, Katniss. Joder, nos enamoramos así... Vamos a chocar por el resto del camino.

Mirando el mar de sus ojos azules, Katniss tragó saliva y apretó sus manos alrededor de sus hombros desnudos.

Peeta se inclinó más cerca, rozando sus labios contra los de ella.

— No te puedo prometer que siempre será dulce y tierno porque tú y yo peleamos duro. Pero estoy bastante seguro de que no va a ser un paseo de terror, porque tú y yo nos amamos aún más duro. Lo que puedo prometerte es que siempre significarás más para mí que mi próximo aliento, y que siempre estarás en mi vida. Nadie más.

En ese momento, todo lo que Katniss alguna vez temió se alejó, desapareció, silenciado junto con todos los sonidos en el fondo, excepto por la respiración de ella y Peeta. Su corazón, que estuvo tan vacío sólo unos días atrás, se sentía como si estuviera a punto de estallar por las costuras. Acercándolo más, asintió con la cabeza y la sonrisa en su cara aumentó la sucesión de lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

— Está bien, Señor Mellark. Vamos a chocar.

Coincidiendo con su sonrisa, una pizca de sorpresa brilló en los ojos de Peeta mientras presionaba sus labios en los de ella.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí. — Katniss se rió contra sus labios —. En serio. Vamos a jodidamente colisionar.

Con su sonrisa infame, Peeta sacó a Katniss del capó. Ella gritó, con los pies colgando sobre sus brazos.

— Eso fue muy fácil. Imaginé que discutirías un poco más. Fue mi desnudo, ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

— Sí, Peeta, — respondió con sencillez, pero la hilaridad en sus ojos era tangible —. El desnudo me convenció. Señor, ayúdame.

Peeta fijó sus labios en los de Katniss, y fue allí en un largo tramo de una carretera en México, que supo de todo corazón que obtuvieron su Rehacer.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Hey! nuevo capítulo, mucho arrumaco, muchos besos y mucho pero mucho amor. ¿Qué les ha parecido el capi?**

**Gracias por leer, por marcar como favorita, seguir y sobre todo por tomarse esos minutos para comentar la historia, sus comentarios son mi combustible…**

**Adelanto:**

— ¿Qué vas a hacer, Kat? ¿Llamar a la policía? — Gritó, su voz punzando el aire como un enjambre de abejas furiosas —. Estoy a más de un centenar de metros de ti y no estoy en la propiedad de la escuela.

Katniss no levantó la vista, ni tampoco le respondió. Abrió su teléfono, sus dedos temblaban mientras marcaba el 911. Cuando el despachador se puso al teléfono, Katniss escuchó a Gale reír.

— 911. ¿Cuál es la naturaleza de su emergencia? — preguntó la mujer.

**Besos.**

**Nos leemos**


	26. Chapter 26C

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Collide" y la segunda parte "Pulse" y ambas son de Gail McHugh. Yo solo las adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 26**

**Confesiones y promesas rotas**

Katniss levantó la vista de su escritorio al reloj en la pared.

— Queda un minuto. — Apresurándose de sus asientos y en una fila confusa, quince alumnos de primer grado colgaron sus mochilas al hombro y tropezaron con otros para ser los primeros en la puerta.

— Srta. Everdeen ¿Estará aquí mañana?

Katniss se acercó a la chica de ojos grandes y una sonrisa con hoyuelos esperando pacientemente por la respuesta de Katniss. Ella se arrodilló delante de la niña.

— Claro que lo haré. La Sra. Nelson no volverá hasta la próxima semana. — La sonrisa de la niña se ensanchó mientras se alejaba los mechones de su cabello rubio de la cara que se salieron de una trenza apretada. La campana sonó, y comenzó la carrera —. No se olviden de traer sus permisos para la excursión del próximo mes. — Katniss bajó la mirada hacia la fila a medida que cada niño se arrastraba a toda prisa por delante de ella. A la percusión de "Esta bien" que estalló junto con un estruendo de charlas mientras huían del aula, la emoción salpicó cada carita.

Con un suspiro, Katniss se puso de pie y se dirigió a su escritorio donde reunió los papeles que necesitaba calificar. Después de meterlos en su bolso de lona, cogió una novela que había empezado a leer durante su hora de almuerzo. Caminando hacia la puerta, le dio al aula una última mirada y salió. Apenas había doblado la esquina cuando se encontró de bruces con Enobaria Fitzgerald, otra maestra sustituta que había comenzado unas semanas atrás. Originaria de Nueva York y lo que Katniss podría considerar una adicta a los clubs, Katniss estaba bastante segura de lo que iba a decir.

—Justo quien estaba buscando. Vamos a salir esta noche. — La morena alta de piernas largas sonrió, sus ojos marrones brillaban con una gran excitación —. Webster Hall tiene una noche de damas. ¿Quieres venir? Seeder, Atala, Wiress, Twil y Bonnie van. Sé que es un jueves, pero bueno, sólo se vive una vez, ¿no? Todas vamos a dormitar mientras ellos estén en la biblioteca mañana.

Supuesto de club correcto, Katniss sonrió y continuó haciendo su camino más allá de la oficina.

— No puedo. Voy a salir a cenar esta noche con mi novio. — Katniss se encogió de hombros en su abrigo —. ¿La semana que viene?

Enobaria frunció el ceño y la realización cruzó sus rasgos. Ella arqueó una ceja depilada a la perfección, una curiosa sonrisa se deslizó por sus labios.

— ¿Nuevo novio?

Sonriendo, Katniss asintió y controló su reloj. Queriendo recoger algo para usar esta noche, había previsto una caminata de unas pocas cuadras a una pequeña boutique que Johana le había enseñado la primera vez que llegó a Nueva York. Aún así tenía que pasar por la oficina de correos para dejar un cambio de dirección, sabía que estaría presionada por el tiempo para prepararse.

— ¿Tal vez puedes pasar después de cenar? — Enobaria preguntó esperanzada, caminando a la par con Katniss mientras empujaba las puertas delanteras.

— Si. Quizás. Te mandaré un mensaje más adelante. — Cuando salieron al aire gélido de mediados de diciembre, Katniss envolvió su bufanda alrededor de su cuello —. Tengo algunos papeles que corregir. Si puedo conseguir terminarlos a tiempo, voy a salir por un momento.

— Mierda, — Enobaria exclamó, volviéndose hacia el edificio —. Olvidé mis llaves. Suena como un plan. Estaremos allí después de las diez.

Katniss la saludo y la vio desaparecer dentro de la escuela. Después de ponerse los guantes, empezó a bajar las escaleras. El estacionamiento estaba vacío en su mayoría, los autobuses escolares ya se habían marchado. Una brisa de invierno movió el dobladillo de su falda mientras buscaba en su bolso por las formas que iba a necesitar entregar en la oficina de correos. Su corazón se agitó cuando vio la dirección de Peeta. Todavía con miedo porque posiblemente estaban moviéndose demasiado rápido, Katniss se empapó en el hecho de que cuando Peeta la veía, sus ojos recorrían su rostro como si estuviera memorizando cada línea y curva. Fácilmente la llevó a través del laberinto de conflictos que se habían encontrado con amor y una determinación que nunca antes había experimentado. En conversaciones difíciles, él mentalmente tomaba su mano como si la mantuviera de caer por un precipicio. La tranquilizaba, la amaba y admiraba todos los defectos que tenía. Pero, sobre todo, nunca renunciaba a ella. Dos imanes atraídos desde el principio, incluso cuando ella había amenazado con separarlos, Peeta fue quien los mantuvo juntos. Katniss simplemente cimentó su destino cuando se presentó en México. Un viaje del que nunca se arrepentiría.

Suspirando por la calidez de un futuro lleno de lo desconocido, pero estaba segura que los llevaría a donde ella y Peeta tenían que estar, el estómago de Katniss cayó cuando escuchó la voz de Gale llamándola por su nombre. Su pulso latía con fuerza, el sonido de su voz era fuerte en sus oídos. Un pequeño grito ahogado salió de sus labios mientras sus ojos se abrieron, su visión llena de oscuridad en el luminoso sol de la tarde. Se estremeció y se giró en su dirección. Estaba con los brazos cruzados, apoyado en su coche al otro lado de la calle y con los ojos clavados en los de ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Katniss sacó su teléfono de su bolso.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer, Kat? ¿Llamar a la policía? — Gritó, su voz punzando el aire como un enjambre de abejas furiosas —. Estoy a más de un centenar de metros de ti y no estoy en la propiedad de la escuela.

Katniss no levantó la vista, ni tampoco le respondió. Abrió su teléfono, sus dedos temblaban mientras marcaba el 911. Cuando el despachador se puso al teléfono, Katniss escuchó a Gale reír.

— 911. ¿Cuál es la naturaleza de su emergencia? — preguntó la mujer.

— Necesito un oficial en Hamilton y la Avenida Stone, — Katniss tartamudeó. Sus ojos se movían entre Gale y el estacionamiento medio vacío.

Gale negó con la cabeza, su sonrisa era maliciosa y desconcertada como se paseaba por la calle con las dos manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Incapaz de moverse, el terror encadenó a Katniss al suelo mientras lo veía caminar por la acera. El pánico anudó su estómago.

— Estoy en el estacionamiento de la Escuela Primaria Brody. Tengo una orden de protección en contra de mi ex, y él está aquí.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre? — La mujer preguntó. Su tono era tan increíblemente tranquilo, que asustaba a Katniss. Observando a Gale, Katniss se tragó las palabras atrapadas en su garganta. No respondió —. ¿Señorita? ¿Sigue allí? Necesito su nombre.

Con cada respiración irregular que Katniss tomó, y los recuerdos advirtiendo a su mente, las amenazas susurradas de Gale palpitaban por sus pensamientos.

"_Tú me obligas a lastimar a ambos." _

"_Ambos... "_

Su instinto natural de correr se convirtió en algo más. Cerrando su teléfono, Katniss se abrió paso entre su temor de él estando allí mientras su miedo burbujeaba en ira. Tenía algo puro, honesto y bueno con Peeta, y comprendió más aún el mal en Gale. Ella tenía la felicidad más allá de la comprensión y detestaba la miseria que una vez permitió. Tenía placer y no dolor. A pesar de que se sentía como si no pudiera respirar y un clamor de nervios bailaba en sus entrañas, el deseo de no permanecer más como su prisionera, ni permitirle que lastimara a Peeta, se apoderó de ella. Dio un paso hacia adelante con las piernas temblorosas dirigiéndose hacia Gale.

De pie justo más allá de la valla metálica que rodea la escuela, Gale ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado. Él le envió una sonrisa de tiburón, enseñándole todos los dientes.

— Te lo voy a repetir, así tal vez lo entenderás ahora. No estoy en la propiedad. Estoy en la acera. Puede que no tenga una cinta de medición conmigo, pero soy bueno en matemáticas. Sigo estando a más de un centenar de metros de distancia.

— Viene la policía, Gale. — Quería que las palabras sonaran fuertes pero de alguna manera Katniss sintió que él sabía que no era así.

— Yo te amaba, y realmente me hiciste odiarte, — gruñó, sus ojos eran veneno líquido —. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto a mí? ¿Me hice cargo de ti y tú jodidamente me avergonzaste con lo que hiciste?

— ¿Crees que te hiciste cargo de mí? — Impresionada, Katniss lo miró fijamente, su tono era afilado —. ¿Sabes qué? Retiro lo dicho. Por un tiempo, me convenciste que estabas cuidando de mí, pero me tenías engañada. Tú sabías lo que pasé cuando era niña. Lo que vi. Me prometiste que nunca te convertirías en aquellos hombres, y lo hiciste. No me di cuenta cuando comenzó a suceder. Has utilizado la muerte de mi madre en mi contra. Sabías que era vulnerable y tú te aprovechaste. Eso no es amor. Eso es enfermizo y retorcido. Y sólo un poco de información para ti, Gale. El Amor no es estar avergonzado por lo ocurrido. El amor es tener el corazón roto por la manera en que las cosas terminaron entre nosotros.

— ¿No crees que estoy jodidamente herido? — Fue a dar un paso adelante pero se detuvo.

— No, — contestó Katniss —. No creo que estés herido. Creo que tú ego está magullado. Nunca me amaste. Nunca.

Con los puños cerrados a los costados, él apretó los dientes.

— Sí te amé, ¡Pero follaste con mi amigo! — Katniss sintió que todo el miedo demasiado familiar volvía de nuevo a ella. Luchó contra él mientras seguía mirando al hombre que una vez fue todo para ella antes de que él los separara —. Y sólo un poco de información para _ti_, yo no utilicé la muerte de tu madre en tu contra. Tú sola te caíste a pedazos, maldita sea, y no sabías cómo manejarlo. Hice lo mejor que pude.

— ¿Creías que no me iba a caer a pedazos? — Katniss ahogó un sollozo —. ¡Ella era mi madre, Gale! ¡Mi madre!

Gale se encogió de hombros, una risa voló más allá de sus labios impíos.

— Tu relación con ella era tensa. Dame un respiro.

Los ojos de Katniss se agrandaron, su pulso latía salvajemente.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? Tensa o no, ella fue todo lo que conocí. — Katniss se detuvo, incapaz de creer en el monstruo que escondió debajo de un camuflaje de bondad durante tanto tiempo —. Eres una falsificación. Un camaleón. ¿Dónde, en ese corazón superficial, evocaste la capacidad de hacer lo que hiciste por ella antes de morir? Dime. Porque no puedo siquiera empezar a entenderlo.

— Yo tampoco. — Otro encogimiento de hombros mientras sus ojos grises se clavaron en los de ella —. Una mierda como ella no se merecía mi ayuda. No es de extrañar que te rindieras justo antes de que muriera. Incluso tú sabías el desastre que era. Ni siquiera podías ayudarla. O debería decir que no querías ayudarla.

A pesar que sabía que él seguía con su conducta para hacerle daño, el mundo de Katniss se detuvo, la ira se enroscó con profundidad en sus venas.

— Vete al infierno, — dijo entre dientes —. Tú estás hecho de la misma carne malvada de tu madre. Es obvio que has disfrutado estar en la cárcel porque estás a punto de volver. Esta vez, vas a estar más de unos pocos días. Ojalá pudiesen arrastrarla contigo por dar a luz a un imbécil.

— Vete a la mierda, puta, — gruñó —. No voy a ir a la cárcel. Conozco mis derechos y mis límites. — Con tranquilidad se balanceó sobre los talones —. Una vez más, estoy en la acera y no hay una maldita cosa que puedas hacer al respecto, Katniss. Ni una maldita cosa. — Miró un grupo de adolescentes que cruzaban la calle y llevó sus ojos hacia los de ella, la malicia en ellos la inmovilizó como un objetivo —. Eso es... a menos que quieras llamar a Peeta y decirle que estoy aquí. — Hizo una pausa, sacudió la cabeza y se rió —. Ahora, eso sería un poco divertido. Volveré a la cárcel y disfrutaré cada segundo, sabiendo que tuviste que ver cómo golpeé su culo a una puta papilla aquí en esta misma acera. Eso sería digno de unas cuantas noches de mi libertad.

Como si él hubiera encendido un interruptor en la cabeza de Katniss, algo en su interior cambió, algo que las palabras no pueden describir. Apretó la bolsa de tela, sus dedos se clavaron en su palma. Trató que su voz sonara indiferente aunque sentía todo lo contrario.

— Así es, Gale, amenazas vanas. Algo en lo que siempre has sido bueno. — Ella arqueó una ceja, fingiendo desinterés —. Apenas extraes sangre. Yo, de cualquier persona, lo sabría. ¿Verdad? — Levantó la mano y se frotó el lugar en el labio donde la había golpeado —. Sólo para que sepas, apenas dolió. Mis alumnos de primer grado pueden lanzar un mejor golpe.

— ¡Maldita puta!, — fue su réplica, las palabras salieron de él como si fueran ácido. Consciente de permanecer en la acera, inclinó la cabeza y la escupió.

No la alcanzó pero Katniss no lo esquivó tampoco. Se quedó tan quieta como una piedra. Su respiración hacía temblar su garganta mientras lo miraba fijamente, con el corazón desbocado. Una voz de hombre le llamó la atención. Dando un paso atrás, vio cómo un oficial salía de una patrulla, la informalidad en sus zancadas era desconcertante. Con las manos en las caderas, unas líneas profundas surcaron su rostro mientras se acercaba.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

Katniss metió la mano en su bolso y sacó los documentos de la corte.

— Tengo una orden de protección…

— Nada, — dijo Gale —. Ella está desperdiciando su tiempo. — Le lanzó a Katniss una mirada y sacó su billetera del bolsillo trasero del pantalón —. Aquí está mi tarjeta de PBA. Él le entregó la tarjeta a través de la valla —. Mi tío ha sido un detective de narcóticos de Brooklyn en Bedford — Stuyvesant en los últimos veinte años.

El oficial le echó un vistazo. Asintió con una sonrisa levantando su boca.

— Mira eso. — Deslizó la tarjeta de la Asociación Benevolente de Patrulleros de vuelta a través de la valla —. Apuesto a que lo conoces. Oficial Antonhy Hawthorne.

— Crecí con Anthony Jr. y Anna. — Gale miró a los ojos de Katniss, su mirada era fría mientras deslizaba la tarjeta en su billetera —. Mi tío solía llevarme a…

— Disculpe, — Katniss interrumpió, empujando los documentos a la mano del oficial —. No me gusta interferir esta agradable conversación pero él ha violado una orden de protección de la corte.

— No he _violado _nada, — argumentó Gale, con una sonrisa tirando de sus labios.

Con la paciencia agotada, Katniss giró la cabeza en la dirección de Gale.

— ¡Sí, lo hiciste! ¡No se supone que debes estar aquí!

— Hey, hey, — el policía advirtió mientras miraba a Katniss —. Cálmese.

— No voy a calmarme, — Katniss reprendió, moviendo los ojos hacia su placa —. Es su trabajo mantenerlo lejos de mí, _Oficial Woof_. — Dio un paso atrás y se cruzó de brazos —. _Por favor_, haga el trabajo que mis impuestos pagan y eche un vistazo a la orden.

Con la frente elevada, el policía se frotó la barbilla. La exasperación bailó sobre sus rasgos, no obstante arrancó su mirada de Katniss. Mirando los papeles en su mano, y aparentemente sin tener prisa, los hojeó.

— Él no ha violado esta orden, Señorita Everdeen. — Le entregó los papeles —. Por lo que puedo decir, es posible que usted haya violado la orden, sin embargo.

— ¿Qué? — Katniss preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos —. ¿Cómo _yo _violé la orden? Se presentó en mi lugar de trabajo.

— No, no lo hizo, — el policía la corrigió, sacando una pequeña libreta. Mientras él garabateaba en ella, Katniss miró a Gale. Él le dedicó una sonrisa de suficiencia —. Dice que el Señor Hawthorne no puede poner un pie en la propiedad de la Escuela Primaria Brody, — el policía siguió, con el cabello blanco moviéndose en el aire helado. Arrancó el pedazo pequeño de papel de la libreta y se lo dio —. Hasta donde yo sé, no lo ha hecho. Está justo afuera de la propiedad, en una acera de propiedad de la ciudad. Pero lo que yo me pregunto es por qué usted está tan cerca de la valla. Ahora, a menos que el señor Hawthorne tenga algún tipo de poder mágico que le hizo flotar a través del estacionamiento, _usted _de buena gana se acercó a _él_. — Katniss abrió la boca, pero el oficial la cortó —. Ese papel que está sosteniendo es una advertencia. Si usted consigue otro de esos, su orden de protección será rescindida. — El policía no dijo nada más. Giró sobre sus talones, en dirección a su patrulla. Una vez instalado en su asiento, bajó la ventanilla y sonrió —. Sr. Hawthorne, voy a sentarme aquí hasta que se vaya, pero me muero de hambre así que por favor sea rápido.

Sonriendo, Gale asintió y se volvió hacia Katniss. Manteniendo su voz baja, metió las manos en los bolsillos y se alejó lentamente.

— Nunca hago amenazas vanas, Katniss. Recuerda eso.

Mientras Gale se giraba, cruzaba la calle y entraba a su Mercedes, el miedo que Katniss estaba tratando de eliminar, erizó su piel. Se ancló en ella, sembrándose más profundo que antes. Apretando el papel que ella tan fácilmente asumió que significaba su protección, Katniss observó a Gale y al oficial marcharse. El capullo de su pasado se deshizo ante sus ojos. Sin embargo, una hermosa mariposa no surgió con libertad. En cambio, una mujer emocionalmente enferma se quedó de pie en la playa de estacionamiento sola, su pensamiento delirante de que iba a estar bien era una mancha en la distancia. Nunca habría indulto para la violencia de Gale. Una máquina había reemplazado su corazón en algún lugar a lo largo del camino, y ella sabía que en ese mismo instante, nunca estaría verdaderamente a salvo de él.

….

— Hey, no puedes entrar aquí de esa manera. — Johana se levantó del sofá. Puso sus manos en sus caderas con una sonrisa juguetona estallando en su rostro —. Ya no vives aquí, y además estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales en medio de la sala de estar.

— Me mudé hace tres días. — Katniss la miró con una ceja en alto —. ¿Y estás teniendo sexo sola y con la ropa puesta?

Johana se encogió de hombros.

— Tengo mis métodos.

Katniss arrojó sus pertenencias en la mesa del vestíbulo. Se sacó su abrigo, se dirigió a la cocina y cogió una lata de refresco de la nevera.

— No tienes idea de lo que sucedió, — dijo, tomando asiento en la mesa.

Johana entrecerró los ojos y la estudió un momento.

— Bueno, he visto esta expresión antes. Por favor, no me digas que tú y Peeta ya están teniendo problemas. — Ella se dejó caer en una silla frente a Katniss —. Si es así, te lo juro, no voy a perder mi tiempo en ustedes. Además, los dos ya tienen planes para pasar la Navidad en casa de tu hermana. Claro que no van arruinar las fiestas.

— Peeta y yo estamos bien. — Sacudiendo la cabeza, los nervios de Katniss regresaron —. Gale apareció en la escuela hoy.

— Llamaste a la policía, ¿no? — Preguntó Johana, impaciente —. ¿Está de nuevo en la cárcel?

— No. No lo está. Llamé a la policía y el idiota que se presentó dijo que _yo _estaba mal, no Gale.

Por primera vez, Johana parecía sin palabras. Casi.

— ¿Qué? No entiendo. ¿Cómo puedes estar mal? Eso no tiene ningún puto sentido. La orden se supone que es para protegerte, no a él.

Katniss suspiró.

— Me acerqué a donde estaba parado detrás de la cerca.

Los ojos de Johana se ampliaron.

— ¿Por qué intentaste llegar tan cerca de él? Sabes de lo que es capaz. Si el imbécil se presentó en la escuela, ¿Quién sabe lo que planeaba hacer?

— Tal vez ése es el punto, Johana. Tal vez por un segundo, no quise que él tuviera el poder para hacerme temer de lo que podría hacerme.

Johana dejó escapar una bocanada de aire y se cruzó de brazos. Echándose hacia atrás, miró por la ventana de la cocina y se metió un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja.

— Tienes que contarle a Peeta.

— Lo sé. — El estómago de Katniss se estremeció pero esconder la verdad de Peeta ya no era una opción —. Teníamos planes para salir a cenar esta noche pero le envié un mensaje y le dije que no me sentía bien. Se lo contaré cuando llegue a casa.

Con una sonrisa cansada, Johana tomó la mano de Katniss.

— Estoy pensando que lo mejor es que hagas una parada y recojas unas cuantas botellas de vino en el camino. Podría facilitar su reacción cuando se lo cuentes.

Resoplando, Katniss se puso de pie.

— Cierto. Que Peeta esté borracho cuando le cuente no hará la situación mejor.

— No me refería a él. Me refiero a ti. — Johana se levantó y se encogió de hombros —. Tú eres la que va a necesitar un par de copas. Él va a enloquecer, pero estoy segura que tú sabes esto.

Ella lo hacía. La ansiedad se apoderó de Katniss pero antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que estaba a punto de enfrentar, un movimiento en el pasillo atrapó su mirada.

— ¿Octavia está aquí?

Johana se mordió los labios y negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Finnick?

Permaneciendo quieta, Johana negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

La frente de Katniss se frunció casi al mismo tiempo que un hombre alto y delgado se paseó hacia la sala, luciendo nada más que la mejor toalla de algodón rosa de Johana.

— Oh, mierda. No sabía que había alguien aquí, — dijo el invitado anónimo, deslizando una mano robusta a través de su húmedo cabello de color chocolate.

Él fue a darse la vuelta, pero Johana rápidamente se dirigió hacia él. Ella se puso de puntillas, colocó un delicioso y largo beso en sus labios y enganchó su brazo en el suyo.

Arrastrando al Sr. Toalla Rosa y mullida hacia la cocina, Johana sonrió.

— Katniss, él es Gloss. Gloss, ella es mi mejor amiga, Katniss.

Después de cerrar la boca, Katniss alargó su mano para estrechar la mano extendida de Gloss.

— Uh... hola. Es un placer conocerte, — dijo Katniss, tratando de evitar que el saludo sonara como una pregunta.

Con una sonrisa destacando sus dientes blancos y sus ojos de color verde claro, Gloss enganchó su pulgar en la toalla, apretándola más a su cintura.

— Sí, lo mismo digo. Lo siento. Me había imaginado que la primera vez que nos conoceríamos estaría llevando ropa.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó Johana, acurrucándose debajo de su brazo. Le pasó una mano por su abdomen endurecido —. Me gusta mostrar estos.

Gloss sonrió, tirando de Johana a un prolongado beso.

— Tengo algunas cosas que hacer, — dijo Katniss, su desesperación por salir de allí crecía por segundo —. Fue un placer conocerte, Gloss. Estoy segura de que nos veremos por ahí.

— Genial. Sin lugar a dudas, — respondió, rompiendo el beso. Se dirigió por el pasillo, dejando a Katniss y a Johana solas.

— Bueno, — Johana dijo arrastrando las palabras —, ¿qué te parece? Ahora tengo mi propio caramelo, ¿No?

Katniss se puso la chaqueta y se colgó el bolso al hombro, una sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

— ¿Dónde lo conociste, y qué sucedió con Octavia?

Johana se encogió de hombros.

— Ella era demasiado tranquila para mí, y su familia no era exactamente aficionada a todo el asunto de chica con chica. — Acompañando a Katniss hacia la puerta, sus ojos brillaban con una luz repentina —. Gloss entró a la galería en busca de una pieza, y de alguna manera lo convencí para que me dejara pintarlo... desnudo.

Katniss rió, cubriéndose rápidamente la boca.

— ¿Pintaste un retrato de él desnudo?

— No, amiga. — Johana puso su brazo sobre el hombro de Katniss, su sonrisa era tan malvada como el mismo diablo —. Pinté _sobre _su cuerpo _mientras _estaba desnudo.

— Me partes de la risa. ¿Lo sabías? — Katniss tiró de ella a un abrazo —. De verdad lo haces y te adoro por eso.

— Oh, yo misma me parto, pero me encanta más la forma de partir a Gloss. — Johana soltó a Katniss y le dio un codazo a sus costillas —. ¿Entiendes el sentido?

— Sí, entendí el sentido, chiflada.

Johana le dio una sonrisa de satisfacción. Al abrir la puerta, sus rasgos se pusieron serios.

— Llámame esta noche, quiero saber cómo fueron las cosas, ¿de acuerdo?

Katniss asintió, la realidad se aproximaba rápidamente a la vista.

— Lo haré. — Ella miró a Johana un momento antes de que sus ojos recorrieran su primer hogar en Nueva York —. Te quiero, Jo.

— Yo también te quiero.

Cuando salió al pasillo, dejando atrás su pasado, Katniss sintió una oleada de inquietud sobre su futuro. Pero sin embargo, sabía que tenía que hacerle frente. No ocultar más y poco a poco comenzar a cambiar, nada se encadenaría a ella... excepto ella misma.

Y esto... esto no lo permitiría.

El olor a pan de ajo recubría el aire mientras Katniss abría la puerta del ático. Un nerviosismo corrió por sus brazos cuando Peeta apareció a la vista, pero se desvaneció mientras él se dirigió hacia ella con su sonrisa lenta y deliciosamente sexy.

Su mirada se deslizó perezosamente sobre ella mientras la tomaba en sus brazos.

— ¿Te sientes mejor, o tengo que jugar al doctor esta noche? — Le pasó las manos por su cintura —. Aunque lo último podría ser _muy _gratificante para los dos, prefiero que estés saludable.

Mariposas pululaban en el estómago de Katniss.

— Estoy segura de que sería _más _que gratificante, — respondió ella, con los ojos fijos en esa boca que tan desesperadamente quería besar. Cediendo a la tentación, se puso de puntillas e hizo precisamente eso. Se demoró en el momento en que sus labios tocaron los de él.

— Mmm, puedo ver que te sientes mejor, — dijo él, dando marcha atrás en el vestíbulo y yendo a la sala de estar. Con sus labios todavía bloqueados, él le deslizó el bolso del hombro y lo dejó caer encima de una caja de mudanza detrás del sofá —. Pero no creas que escaparás tan fácilmente. Tengo todo el equipo médico instalado en mi armario, con el estetoscopio y botas blancas hasta los muslos para esas piernas bonitas.

Katniss echó su cabeza hacia atrás, con curiosidad nadando en sus ojos.

— ¿Hablas en serio?

— No, pero puedo ir rápido a Kiki De Montparnasse9 en Greene Street para recoger algo travieso para ti si insistes.

Katniss se rió.

— ¿Acabas de hablar francés?

Peeta sonrió, su hoyuelo se profundizó en su mejilla.

— Sí... Como cuestión de hecho, lo hablo con fluidez. Tengo una lengua _muy _talentosa. —Él rozó sus labios sobre los de ella, burlándose ligeramente —. Pero eso no es algo que tú no sepas. Me encanta la idea de verte en botas blancas, pero tengo que admitir que te prefiero en negro.

— Y yo que pensaba que preferías verme desnuda. — Otra risita mientras Peeta gemía. Inclinando su cabeza mientras él trabajaba sus labios contra su cuello, Katniss notó el agua a punto de ebullición sobre una olla en la estufa de la cocina. — Está hirviendo, — Katniss respiró con voz ronca. La sensación de su boca acariciando su clavícula envió placer por su espalda.

— Estoy seguro que lo está. Siempre he tenido ese efecto en ti. — La voz de Peeta vibró sobre la piel de Katniss mientras empezaba a desabrocharle la blusa —. Recuerda, yo hago cosas a tu cuerpo que nadie más puede hacerlo.

Aunque total y completamente excitada, Katniss no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas. Peeta la observó adorablemente confundido, pero en ese momento, todo su nerviosismo le pegó a la vez, y ella no podía detenerlo.

Con las cejas fruncidas, Peeta le envió una mirada inquisitiva. Sus manos se apartaron de su blusa mientras ella continuaba con su risa.

— ¿Qué? — Su boca se curvó en una media sonrisa —. No soy un profesional, pero me pareció que eran unas líneas bastante buenas.

Katniss le puso una mano sobre su pecho.

— Estaba hablando sobre el agua en la estufa. ¿De verdad crees que usaría la palabra _hirviendo _para describir lo que le haces a mi cuerpo?

Peeta parpadeó.

— ¿Es esto un intento para hacer que me sienta mejor? Si es así, estás fallando miserablemente.

Katniss frunció sus labios juguetonamente y enroscó sus dedos en el cabello de él.

— Aww, ¿Herí el ego de mi hombre?

— En más de un sentido, — admitió. Como el fuego, el hambre crudo encendiendo sus rasgos la devoraba. Él se inclinó a su oído, su voz era un susurro lento —. Pero no te preocupes... mi venganza será tu _maravillosa _perdición.

Su promesa se deslizó sobre Katniss como la seda. Un escalofrío erizó su piel mientras rozaba su boca por su mandíbula, sus músculos se enrollaron, tensos por el deseo. Envolviendo su mano alrededor de su nuca, Peeta aplastó sus labios contra los de ella. Dejándola casi sin aliento, enredó los dedos en su cabello, su beso era intenso y con tanta rapidez retrocedió. Mientras trataba de recuperarse del delicioso golpe de sus tácticas excesivamente cualificadas, Katniss lo escuchó ahogar una carcajada. Él entró en la cocina. Un poco aturdida, se dejó caer sobre el sofá de cuero, se quitó los zapatos de tacón y los desechó en el suelo de mármol.

— Katniss, — Peeta la llamó.

Todavía mareada, tragó saliva y respiró hondo.

— Peeta.

— Acabo de hacer _hervir _tu cuerpo, amor, — señaló con una ceja en alto y una sonrisa —. ¿Sería correcto decir que voy a lograr los mismos resultados una vez que tenga tu cuerpo desnudo clavado debajo del mío esta noche?

Sabiendo que el hombre que la miraba era nada menos que fascinante, emocionante, de gran alcance, y avasallante, Katniss se encontró simplemente asintiendo. Sus palabras la aclararon. Él sonrió esa sonrisa sexy que la tomó por sorpresa desde el primer día y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Abrió una caja de pasta y arrojó los fideos en la olla de agua. El vapor flotó hacia arriba, retorciéndose a su alrededor. Encendió otro quemador, roció un poco de aceite de oliva en una sartén, y colocó en ella unos trozos de pechuga de pollo recubiertas con harina. Después de lavarse las manos, cogió dos platos del gabinete. Situada atrás, Katniss observó la forma en que se movía por el espacio con facilidad. Tenía esta mierda bajo control. Un Emeril real, pero uno que estaba completamente caliente y sin duda ejercitaba. Considerando que estaba sentado detrás de un escritorio todo el día, no había otra manera para que su cuerpo quedara magníficamente en forma. Sus ojos siguieron los vaqueros desteñidos colgando perfectamente de su esbelta cintura. Ella observó sobriamente cómo sus músculos se flexionaban con cada movimiento debajo de una camiseta negra. Era, sin embargo, tan poderoso y tan casual. Se preguntó si él lo sabía.

Desde que su grado de conocimiento en la cocina no iba más allá de fideos ramen o una caja de macarrones con queso, Katniss sabía que tenía que ponerse al día en el departamento de la cocina. Considerando que Peeta tenía un chef privado que le preparaba la mayoría de sus comidas, le pareció divertido que supiera lo que estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, esta no sería la primera vez que Peeta hacía o le decía algo que la sorprendiera. Una sensación cálida de comodidad se derramó a través de ella. Gale nunca había cocinado para ellos. Siempre habían ido a cenar. No es que no le gustara ser mimada en cierta medida, pero amaba las pequeñas cosas que Peeta hacía. De alguna manera, mientras observaba a Peeta sacar una botella de vino blanco de la nevera y verterlo en dos copas, sabía que él iba a llenar su vida con un sinnúmero de pequeñas cosas que equivaldrían a más de lo que cualquier otro hombre alguna vez le daría. Por un breve segundo, sonrió. Luego, la realidad de lo que la noche iba a consistir atacó sus nervios de nuevo. Ella se encogió, lamentando haberle mentido. Tragando, respiró hondo y se puso de pie.

Se trasladó a la cocina y se colocó detrás de Peeta en la estufa. Rodeó con sus brazos su cintura, se puso de puntillas y posó la barbilla en su hombro.

— No sabía que cocinabas. Sigues poniéndote más y más sexy.

En ese momento, él se rió entre dientes.

— Espera. ¿Pensé que era shexy? — Él sacó con un tenedor un pedazo de pasta de la olla y se volvió para darle de comer a Katniss.

Ella lo tomó en su boca.

— ¿Shexy? — Preguntó, masticando y claramente confundida —. ¿Es así como tomas la palabra?

Girando, Peeta levantó una ceja con diversión en sus ojos.

— No, muñeca. Es la _tuya _después de haber bebido demasiado. — Él le dio un beso en la coronilla de la cabeza —. Y yo creo que es muy shexy.

Ella lo miró y sonrió.

— No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando, pero lo aceptaré.

— Una mujer inteligente, — dijo, la comisura de su boca se torció hacia arriba —. Ve y toma asiento, shexy. Todo debe estar listo en un minuto.

— Shexy. — Katniss se echó a reír —. Bueno, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo Sr. shexy?

— Lleva esto a la mesa. — Peeta sacó una cesta de pan de ajo del mostrador.

— ¿Eso es todo? — Preguntó. Se alejó y la puso sobre la mesa —. ¿No hay nada más que pueda hacer por ti?

Sonriendo, Peeta se apoyó en el mostrador y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Cómo puedes hacer que una pregunta tan sencilla y tan inocente suene sexual?

Llevando una sonrisa propia, Katniss colocó sus manos en las caderas.

— ¿Tal vez es un don?

Peeta se mordió los labios y se acercó a ella. De pie a centímetros de su cuerpo, le susurró al oído,

— ¿Puedo desenvolverlo, entonces?

Katniss respiró estremeciéndose ante la sensación de su suave voz tan cerca de ella.

— Tenemos que comer primero.

— ¿Ves? Acabas de hacerlo de nuevo, Señorita Everdeen. — Él levantó su mano al cuello de ella. Masajeó sus dedos en su cabello, sus ojos vidriosos con un deseo que Katniss no podía equivocarse —. Tú sabes que me encanta comer... _el postre_.

Una calidez viajó a través de Katniss, estableciéndose en su estómago. Dios, se hizo casi irresistible. Soltando el aliento que estaba reteniendo, negó con la cabeza.

— Usted señor, tiene que aprender a controlarse a sí mismo. — Tratando de ejercer su propio control, pero más preocupada por el giro dramático que la conversación estaba a punto de tomar, Katniss se apartó y se acomodó en su silla.

Con un leve impacto en sus ojos, Peeta la miró por un segundo y luego se volvió hacia la estufa.

— Me agotas de cualquier tipo de control que he tenido. — Tomó la pasta y sirvió un poco de salsa de tomate en ella —. Pero tú ya sabes esto.

La verdad. Se estrelló allí, justo en su cara. Katniss sabía que él no podía controlarse a sí mismo a su alrededor, y aunque se sentía de la misma manera en muchos niveles, en ese momento, no podía soportar que él la quisiera. No podía soportarse a sí misma. Su pregunta golpeó el aire antes de que pudiera pensar en ello.

— ¿Por qué, Peeta? — Ella levantó la vista de la mesa —. ¿Por qué me elegirías? Puedes tener a cualquier mujer que desees. ¿Por qué yo?

Girándose, Peeta enarcó sus cejas.

— ¿Por qué no iba a quererte a ti, Katniss?

Ella levantó los hombros en un encogimiento de hombros casual.

— Debido a que no hay absolutamente nada en mí. Soy débil en muchos aspectos, y tú... tú eres fuerte. — Katniss se detuvo, moviéndose en su silla —. Nada sobre mí encaja con lo que necesitas o mereces.

Peeta se quedó completamente inmóvil, su mirada inquebrantable.

— ¿Por qué dices todo esto?

— Puedo hacer una lista con más razones por las que no me debes querer. — Otro encogimiento de hombros mientras lo observaba.

— No quiero que enumeres ninguna jodida razón de por qué _crees _que no debería quererte. — Él se acercó a ella, completamente sin saber de dónde estaba proviniendo todo esto. Alcanzando su mano, él suavemente la levantó de la silla. Sus ojos bailaban sobre el rostro de ella —. ¿Quieres que enumere las razones _por _las que te necesito, Katniss? Porque eso es lo que eres para mí. Eres una necesidad. No un querer. — Con lágrimas en los ojos y los labios temblorosos, Katniss sacudió la cabeza y empezó a hablar, pero Peeta la cortó. Él ahuecó sus mejillas, llevando su rostro más cerca de él. - No estoy seguro de que alguna vez lo entiendas, pero te dije que te necesito más de lo que necesito mi próximo aliento. Desde el día en que nos conocimos, desde el segundo que puse los ojos en ti, nunca ha habido alguien más digno de ocupar un puto centímetro de espacio en mi mente. — Él acarició a lo largo de sus labios con sus pulgares, apoyando su propia frente contra la de ella —. Dios me ha creado para amarte. Voy a sanar las grietas en tu corazón. Sé que esta mujer rota no existía antes de Gale. Me niego a creer eso.

El amor sobre la mentira. Confianza sobre desconfianza. Con el corazón roto e hinchado, Katniss tomó una respiración profunda.

— Te mentí, — dijo con voz ronca, secándose las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Peeta tragó una repentina sensación de malestar, dejando caer lentamente las manos de su rostro.

— Espera... ¿qué? ¿Sobre qué me mentiste?

Su mirada quemó a Katniss, haciéndola retroceder. Con la mente en crisis y sin poder respirar, las náuseas la golpearon con fuerza. Ahuecando su mano sobre su boca, Katniss huyó hacia el cuarto de baño, casi tropezando con las cajas de mudanza esparcidas por todo el piso.

— Katniss, — Peeta gritó, siguiéndola.

Ella llegó al cuarto de baño, cerró la puerta y echó la llave. Encorvada sobre el retrete, tuvo arcadas repetidamente. Su estómago estaba vacío de cualquier alimento durante las últimas horas, por lo que no salió nada.

Peeta golpeó la puerta, con una evidente preocupación en su tono.

— Katniss, déjame entrar.

Otra sacudida viciosa pasó por su estómago. Ella sacudió la cabeza y miraba al retrete.

— Yo... necesito un segundo, Peeta.

— No, Katniss, — replicó, moviendo el pomo —. Abre la puerta. Ahora.

A pesar de que escuchó la preocupación en su voz, también escuchó la autoridad, y no quería que la rompiera si no hacía lo que le pedía. Enderezándose, Katniss tomó una bocanada de aire y avanzó hacia la puerta. Con tantas emociones golpeando a través de ella, no podía descifrar si iba o venía. Con ojos vidriosos, abrió la puerta. Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que Peeta tuviera la oportunidad de hablar.

— ¿Sabías que una de cada tres mujeres termina en una relación mental o físicamente abusiva?

Pese a que sus músculos se tensaron de inmediato y la sangre corrió dentro de sus venas, Peeta la observó sin palabras.

Sorbiendo, Katniss asintió.

— Pero lo más gracioso es que no se inicia de esa manera. Comienza maravilloso, tan cerca de todo lo que imaginaste que algo sólido debería ser. Luego, poco a poco, la relación cambia y te preguntas si te estás volviendo loca. Tú, literalmente, comienzas a cuestionar tu propia cordura. En un minuto, la persona de la que estás enamorado es amable y cariñosa, y al siguiente se están volviendo locos. Las primeras veces no les das importancia, asumes que están teniendo un mal día, pero luego se convierte en un patrón regular de conducta. La persona en el extremo receptor no es ajena a ella, pero comienzan culparse a sí mismos.

Con todo su cuerpo en estado de alerta, Peeta apretó los dientes y trató de dominar su tono. En un susurro, le pasó los dedos por la mejilla y la miró a los ojos.

— ¿Acaso Gale te puso las manos encima?

Temblando, Katniss tragó.

— ¿Sabías que el abuso mental puede hacer que la víctima sienta depresión, ansiedad, impotencia, tener autoestima baja y desesperación? Pero eso no importa, porque tus sentimientos no cuentan y no te das cuenta de que nunca lo harán. A veces el abusador te hace pensar que cuentan. Luego vuelves a pensar que eres alguien que pertenece a una institución, no ellos. Pero en la norma, tus necesidades o sentimientos, si realmente tienes el jodido coraje para expresarlos —y la mayoría de las mujeres no lo tienen— son ignorados, ridiculizados, minimizados y destituidos. Te dicen que eres demasiado exigente, o hay algo mal contigo. Básicamente, tienes negado el derecho para sentir... cualquier cosa.

Llorando, Katniss se dirigió a la sala de estar. Sentándose en el sofá, se quedó mirando a Peeta mientras entraba en la sala, con los ojos clavados en los de ella.

— A veces te distancias de tus amigos o tus seres queridos. A veces ni siquiera tienes permitido tener amigos. A pesar de que le has entregado a esa persona tu corazón y tu alma, su comportamiento se vuelve tan errático, es como si sintieras que estuvieras caminando sobre unas minas. Pero sigues amándolos porque no eran así cuando se conocieron, así que sólo parece obvio que sea tu culpa. Entonces — aquí está la parte histérica y lo retorcido que se convierte todo esto — _comienzas _a inventar excusas para _su _comportamiento inexcusable en un esfuerzo por convencerte a ti mismo que es normal. En la realidad, te esfuerzas para convencerte a ti mismo que eres el responsable de que se conviertan en el monstruo que se han convertido.

Con el corazón desbocado, Peeta se arrodilló delante de ella. Una electricidad llena de ira zumbaba a través de sus nervios mientras tomaba sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

— Por amor de Dios, Katniss, dime lo que te hizo.

Con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, Katniss se echó a reír.

— Espera, Peeta, aquí viene lo bueno. Un par de señoras de una organización que lucha contra la violencia doméstica me dijo que yo permití que esto suceda porque "Soy un producto de mi entorno". Me refiero a, en serio, ¿No es un cliché? ¿Te he contado alguna vez acerca de mis padres? ¿Te he contado alguna vez cómo, después de que mi padre nos abandonó, mi madre continuó buscando idiotas?

Queriendo arrancar la respuesta de ella, Peeta se limitó a sacudir la cabeza. Katniss nunca se había abierto así para él, y sabía que tenía que dejarla hablar. Apretó sus manos mientras su pecho se oprimía con cada respiración inestable que daba.

— Bueno, ella lo hizo. Fue a través de ellos como si el mundo se acabaría al día siguiente. Entiendo que ser una madre soltera fue difícil para ella. Lo hago. Pero definitivamente tenía una cosa con recoger al borracho local en el bar más cercano para ayudar a pagar la renta del próximo mes. Ellos ayudaban por un tiempo antes de que se marcharan como lo hizo mi padre, pero nunca llegaron sin un precio. Ella los dejaba que la golpearan un poco si la cena no estaba lista para el momento en que entraban por la puerta, o si la casa no estaba limpia al momento en que se sacaban sus botas sucias. Todos se veían diferentes, pero venían de un mismo molde. Todos y cada uno de ellos fueron cortados de la misma pieza de cera abusiva.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, ahora fue Katniss quien apretó las manos de Peeta.

— Así que, esas mujeres me dijeron que ser testigo de la debilidad de mi madre llevó a la mía, y ver a mi abuelo golpear a mi abuela fue lo que impulsó a la de ella. Me dijeron que me crié pensando que estaba bien que un hombre le hiciera eso a una mujer. Me crié pensando que la autoestima era ganada por atender las necesidades de un hombre a cualquier costo. Incluso si eso significa degradarse a uno mismo una y otra vez.

— Pero la manzana _puede _caer lejos del árbol. El cincuenta por ciento de los niños crecen pensando que nunca seguirán los pasos de sus padres, si se trata de un niño observar a su padre golpear a su madre o una chica joven que ve a su madre recibir un golpe. Pero esta manzana cayó sobre el tronco del árbol, Peeta. Esta manzana tomó el mismo camino que su madre. — Pausando, Katniss miró sus manos enlazadas alrededor de las de Peeta. Cuando llevó su mirada igualmente dolida de nuevo a la suya, era lo único que podía hacer para decir las palabras —. También me dijeron que por haber luchado físicamente contra Gale el día de nuestra boda que finalmente había roto el ciclo.

Y allí estaba. La pregunta contestada directamente delante de él. La pregunta que Peeta ya sabía la respuesta. Su estómago tocó fondo. Sintiendo que su rostro se ponía pálido, se levantó lentamente, mientras unas cuchillas de ira cortaban su pecho. Sangre. Él quería la sangre de Gale, y la quería ahora.

Katniss se puso en pie, con las piernas temblorosas.

— No lo hagas. Por favor, no, — susurró ella, mirándolo a los ojos llenos de veneno. Llevando las manos a sus mejillas, su cuerpo temblaba con el suyo —. Estoy aquí contigo, Peeta, y estoy bien. — Se hizo un silencio, su presencia era asfixiante mientras observaba a Peeta tratar de controlar sus rasgos. Aunque no estaba funcionando. Podía ver que estaba a punto de explotar —. No te lo dije porque no quiero que resultes herido. No quiero que te metas en problemas, o pasar por más de lo que ya lo hiciste. Por favor, no me odies por mentirte. Por favor, no.

Peeta sabía que ella le mintió esa noche. Algo en lo profundo de su instinto le dijo que lo hizo. Sin embargo, otra parte lo engañó haciéndole creer en ella. Peeta le dio una mirada de confusión, un ceño frunciendo su rostro.

— Nunca podría odiarte, Katniss. ¿Me crees cuando digo eso?

Katniss asintió, las lágrimas corría por sus mejillas.

— ¿Y estás preocupada acerca de _mí_?

— Sí, — admitió débilmente —. Tengo que protegerte de todo esto. Yo causé todo.

— ¿Protegerme después de lo que te hizo? — Preguntó, la exasperación en su voz cortó el aire. Peeta llevó sus manos a su rostro, con los ojos clavados en los de ella —. Mi Dios, Katniss, tú no causaste nada de esto, pero no me puedes pedir que no haga nada.

— Por favor, — ella lloró.

Apretando los dientes, Peeta se volvió.

— No.

El miedo recorrió el estómago de Katniss mientras lo veía coger sus llaves del mostrador. Mientras ella se acercaba a él, con la mente en llamas con las imágenes de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, Katniss estalló en un ataque de histeria que nunca pensó posible. Había llorado muchas veces durante toda su vida, pero nada se comparaba a lo que su pequeño cuerpo estaba produciendo en este mismo momento. No podía respirar, no podía pensar. Sentía las piernas como si estuviera caminando con dificultad por el lodo, apenas hizo su camino a través del ático. Katniss cerró los dedos alrededor de la parte posterior del brazo de Peeta cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta.

Peeta se volvió, su expresión era feroz, su mirada barrió sobre ella.

— Me estás pidiendo no ser un hombre, Katniss, y no puedo hacer eso. No puedo. Eres mía, y si no me hubiese ido, esto no habría sucedido. No me pidas no hacer esto de la única forma que conozco.

Con el aliento paralizado y el corazón desintegrándose por la idea de él culpándose a sí mismo, Katniss dudó un momento antes de llevar una mano a su rostro. Acariciando su mandíbula, ella negó con la cabeza, su voz era un suave susurro.

— Peeta Mellark, eres más hombre que cualquier otro hombre que haya conocido. Eres gentil. Eres amable. Eres fuerte e ingenioso. Eres agradable y cálido, y sé que puedes reducir a la mayoría de las mujeres a unos alegres charcos de baba con las palabras más sencillas. — Arrastrando los dedos de su mandíbula, ella los llevó hasta su pecho —. Tienes un corazón transparente y no puedes hacer nada para enamorarme más de ti. Ni una sola cosa. — Poniéndose de puntillas, experimentó un ataque de nervios cuando entrelazó sus manos detrás de su cuello, acercando su rostro al de ella —. Y tú no tienes la culpa de esto.

Luchando contra la furia haciendo un agujero en su estómago, Peeta apoyó su frente contra la de ella.

— No, Katniss. Si no me hubiese marchado…

— Y si no lo hubiese aceptado de vuelta.

— No debería jodidamente haberte tocado, — susurró, tratando de contener su rabia —. No es lo mismo.

— Sé que no lo es. ¿Pero quieres saber qué lo es? — Peeta puso su mano en la cadera de ella, sus dedos se clavaron en ella mientras miraba hacia otro lado. Katniss tocó su mejilla, para que la mirara —. Si sales por esa puerta y vas tras él, no eres diferente a cualquier hombre con el que me he tropezado. Por favor, no alejes a este hombre de mí, Peeta. Por favor.

Al infierno. La mirada en sus hinchados ojos grises, combinado con la súplica suave saliendo de sus labios, tenían a Peeta sintiéndose como si estuviera atrapado contra una pared. Su mente estaba jodida, completamente forzada por sus palabras. Dividido entre la necesidad de golpear a Gale hasta cerca de la muerte y no querer arrastrar a Katniss a través de más mierda, la tensión se erizó en lo profundo de Peeta.

Ella misma se desangró por él, cavando sus recuerdos dolorosos bajo su piel. Antes de esto, ella parecía inalcanzable, pero hoy en día, ahogaba todos los miedos que tenía en un mar de confianza el cual Peeta sabía que sólo él poseía. Pero por el amor de Dios, él no sería capaz de escapar de su propia hostilidad si dejaba que Gale se saliera con la suya por lo que había hecho. Cada instinto masculino en Peeta gritaba que derribara al hombre que había herido a la mujer que amaba. La mujer que era de él. Completamente... Jodido.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, Peeta apretó los dientes hasta que le dolían. Mirando fijamente a los ojos de la mujer que sabía que no podía vivir sin ella, él tomó una decisión, esperando que no lo persiguiera a cada hora del día por el resto de su vida.

— No voy a ir tras él. — Se encogió cuando las palabras salieron de su boca —. Prometo que no lo haré. Pero me dirás dónde te golpeó. ¿Entiendes? Necesito saber.

Katniss podía ver la reticencia en sus ojos pero la sinceridad sonó a verdad en su voz. Katniss soltó un suspiro y asintió con fuerza.

— Sí, — dijo.

El pecho de Peeta se retorció por la porción de dolor en su voz. Tomando su mano suavemente, la llevó a la cocina donde apagó el quemador manteniendo el pollo braseado—a—crujiente. Peeta podía sentir la forma en que el agarre de Katniss se tensó cuando, un momento después, se dirigió a la habitación con ella. Mirándose fijamente el uno al otro, se quedaron en silencio como si ninguno supiera que decir.

Tratando de borrar todo rastro de enojo de sus rasgos, Peeta curvó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo. En cuestión de segundos, ella estaba floja en su abrazo, sus lágrimas corrían duro y rápido. Él acarició su nariz en su cabello, sintiendo el dulce aroma de su shampoo, mientras trataba de prepararse para lo que estaba a punto de decirle. Su cerebro no podía acercarse a computar cómo alguien podría hacerle daño. Ella era frágil. Amorosa. Vulnerable. Con todas sus posesiones, Peeta sabía que su toque era todo lo que tenía que era verdadero, puro. Gale metódicamente la había desnudado capa por capa, dejando al descubierto partes que ninguna mujer debería tener que desnudar. En ese momento, Peeta temía que rompería su promesa de no ir tras el maldito enfermo. Con cada segundo que pasaba ella se deshizo en sus brazos y Peeta estaba peligrosamente cerca de perder toda apariencia de control.

Cuando los llantos de Katniss se volvieron un zumbido bajo y su respiración se desaceleró a un ritmo normal, Peeta le inclinó suavemente hacia arriba la barbilla. La compresión brilló en sus ojos.

— ¿Estás bien?

Katniss se limpió la nariz.

— Lo estoy. ¿Y tú?

No lo estaba. Ni siquiera cerca. Estaba desquiciado. Pero deseando mantenerla lo más tranquila posible, Peeta asintió.

— Dios, ni siquiera has comido. — Dejando escapar un suspiro cansado, llevó una mano al cabello de Katniss —. ¿Estás hambrienta?

— No, — susurró. No lo estaba. Todavía se sentía como si pudiera vomitar, la comida era la última cosa en su mente.

— Está bien. Voy a echarme un poco de agua en la cara. — Él bajó su boca a sus labios y la besó suavemente —. Vuelvo enseguida.

Katniss asintió y lo vio desaparecer en el cuarto de baño. Después de cerrar la puerta, ella respiró hondo intentando disminuir la tensión de su cuerpo. No estaba funcionando. No quería darle detalles a Peeta sobre esa mañana. Infiernos, repetirlo podría ser el último golpe devastador a la cordura de él. Ya era bastante malo que ella pudiera ver que estaba luchando contra su instinto para salir e ir tras Gale. Esto definitivamente lo podría enviar al abismo. Ella tiró de sí misma de sus malos pensamientos y rebuscó en algunas de las cajas de mudanza todavía con algunas de sus pertenencias. Buscando un par de pijamas, se encontró con una foto de su madre y su hermana de un viaje a Santa Cruz muchos años antes. Había sonrisas forzadas a lo largo de la foto. Esos pequeños trozos de indulto habían servido como una astilla de bondad entre el caos que consumía sus vidas, pero eso es todo lo que eran. Astillas de paz. Astillas de algo que nunca fue constante. Mientras la observaba, Katniss contuvo las lágrimas, sabiendo que estaba a punto de derramar suficiente por la noche. Empujó la memoria debajo de un montón de sweaters.

Para el momento que cambió su ropa de trabajo por un par de pantalones de chándal y una camiseta, Peeta volvió a surgir desde el baño. Despojado a nada más que un par de bóxers, con el rostro más enojado que unos minutos antes, Katniss lo vio hundirse en el borde de la cama. Algo en el conjunto de su cuerpo la alarmó. Era como si los pocos minutos que tuvo para sí lo hubiesen convertido en una enorme bola de combustible de macho alfa cabreado. Katniss tragó con nerviosismo y se subió a la cama. Dios, lo único que quería hacer era calmarlo de la batalla que sabía que él estaba luchando. Colocándose detrás de él, puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y los masajeó, tratando de eliminar la tensión saliendo de él en oleadas calientes.

Eligió cuidadosamente sus palabras.

— Peeta, — comenzó Katniss, su voz era suave —, ¿por qué no sólo vamos a dormir? Ambos estamos mentalmente acabados en estos momentos. Podemos hablar de esto mañana.

Sin responder, Peeta sacudió la cabeza. Después de rodar su cuello, se arrastró contra las almohadas colocadas a lo largo de la cabecera de la cama.

Sobre sus rodillas, Katniss se volvió y observó a Peeta. Sombras de hostilidad fría bailaron en su rostro y todo lo que hicieron fue hacer que se sintiera culpable por no permitirle que haga lo que ella sabía que quería hacer tan desesperadamente. Alejó la mirada de él, incapaz de ser testigo de su dolor por más tiempo.

— Mírame, Katniss, — ordenó en un susurro torturado. Su mirada regresó a la suya. Peeta sintió su nerviosismo, su vacilación, y joder si eso no confundía sus pensamientos —. Ven aquí, — dijo, tendiéndole una mano.

Ella la tomó y él la condujo a su lado. Acurrucándose contra él, Katniss apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. A pesar de la tensión saliendo de su propio cuerpo, el tentador aroma de su colonia y el golpeteo constante de su corazón, la calmaron y llevaron su mente a un lugar donde se sentía segura. Su mano subiendo y bajando por su espalda la tranquilizó más allá de una cueva de euforia que sólo Peeta podía proporcionar.

— ¿Dónde te golpeó?

Sabía que iba a venir, pero la pregunta todavía le provocaba un escalofrío hasta los huesos por completo, alejándola de esos pocos segundos de calma. Acurrucada en una bola estrecha y moldeada a él, Katniss levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos azules. Levantó su mano y señaló el punto por encima de su frente, donde sólo unos pocos días atrás, le había preguntado al respecto. Donde sólo unos pocos días atrás, ella le mintió al hombre que amaba. El hombre que necesitaba que confíe en ella. Katniss sintió su cuerpo tirante con la tensión. Al igual que un infierno, la ira ardía en sus ojos. Katniss vio el músculo de su mandíbula apretarse mientras la miraba fijamente. Aparte del aumento de la respiración de Peeta, el silencio flotaba en el aire, oprimiendo el corazón de Katniss.

— Estoy bien, Peeta, — susurró ella, fingiendo tranquilidad.

Peeta hervía. La necesidad de quitar a Gale de la faz de la tierra estaba sembrada en cada célula, tendón y músculo de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, la necesidad de consolar a Katniss tiró de él mientras forzaba que su compostura permaneciera intacta. Suavemente, la levantó por encima de él, a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Podía sentir su agitación, y eso atormentaba su cabeza. Lo jodía... mal.

Mirando la pequeña cicatriz, le pasó el pulgar a través de ella. Aunque casi no se notaba, el hecho de saber cómo llegó allí destruía a Peeta más allá de las palabras. ¿Cómo podría un hombre, un verdadero hombre, hacerle eso a una mujer? Era algo que Peeta ni siquiera podía comenzar a procesar. Inclinándose, rodeó con un brazo su cintura mientras envolvía su mano libre alrededor de su nuca y guiaba su rostro al de él. Por un segundo, la miró fijamente a los ojos antes de rozar sus labios a través de la marca que siempre estaría gravada en su hermoso rostro. Una marca colocada allí por un idiota que nunca la mereció.

— ¿Dónde más te golpeó, Katniss? — Peeta movió los ojos hacia ella. Se dio cuenta que se estaba poniendo a sí mismo en más dolor auto—infligido, pero una parte de él tenía que ir a través de ese dolor. Katniss había sufrido mucho peor que él. O no. Esa era una pregunta que definitivamente no podía responder, porque se trataba de un sufrimiento que nunca había tenido que soportar.

— Mi labio, — Katniss respondió en voz baja, mirando los ojos de Peeta volverse feroces. Ella se congeló.

Peeta se encogió, luchando contra el impulso de destrozar la casa.

— Tu labio, — afirmó con calma, una vez más tratando de controlar su tono —. ¿Golpeó tus putos labios? — Vacilante, Katniss asintió. Viendo sus hermosos labios temblar, Peeta cogió un susurro de su perfume. En ese momento, lo único que podía pensar era en re—marcar esos labios. Él la atrajo hacia su boca, duro y rápido.

Katniss dejó escapar un suave gemido mientras sus lenguas se encontraron, calientes y húmedas. Su beso era desesperado, urgente y devorador. A pesar que su posesividad la tomó por sorpresa, sabía que estaba marcándola. Lo sabía, y no le importaba porque ella quería que lo hiciera. Necesitaba esto de él, y sabía que tenía que marcarla. Ella enredó los dedos en su cabello, tirando con fuerza mientras su corazón se hundía.

— No puedo creer que jodidamente te haya herido, nena, — Peeta respiró —. Siempre adoraré estos labios. Siempre adoraré este cuerpo. — Tomando la parte posterior de su cuello con más fuerza, Peeta profundizó el beso —. Cuando te miro, me siento como si estuviera mirando a la otra mitad de mí mismo. Tú has llenado el espacio vacío en mi alma, y debido a eso, eres una diosa para mí. Esa es la forma en que siempre voy a tratarte. Por el resto de tu vida. Te prometo eso. Joder, lo prometo.

Katniss lo besó con más fuerza. Sus palabras se tatuaron en su corazón, su beso casi le agotó el aire que no quería en sus pulmones. Ella solo quería respirarlo a él.

Mientras Peeta sacaba la camiseta de Katniss por encima de su cabeza, él sabía que esas promesas serían fáciles de mantener. Prefería quemarse en las fosas más bajas del infierno que faltar a su palabra, porque ella _era _una diosa en su vida. Su amante. Su amiga. Su por siempre. Pero maldito sea en esas fosas de fuego del infierno, mientras empezaba a volver a marcar a su amante, él sabía que había una promesa que no sería capaz de mantener porque la protegería hasta el día que muriera.

La parte más jodida, y Dios lo ayude... No podía esperar para romperla.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno, Katniss por fin dijo la verdad a Peeta y su reacción fue bastante buena dentro de todo lo malo... ¿Qué piensan Uds. de este capítulo?**

**Gracias por leer, por marcar como favorita, seguir y sobre todo por tomarse esos minutos para comentar la historia, sus comentarios son mi combustible…**

**Guest: **

**Karly16: Bueno como ya has visto en los capítulos siguientes hubo mas amor. Espero que te hayan gustado. Gracias por escribirme. Nos leemos.**

**Magali: Bueno estoy actualizando 4 veces por semana, si pudiera mas, encantada, pero por ahora solo puedo esto. Espero que puedas seguir leyendo. Gracias por escribirme. Besos.**

**Adelanto:**

— Gale golpeó a Katniss la mañana de su boda.

La boca de Haymitch se quedó boquiabierta.

— ¿Qué?

— Si. Él jodidamente la golpeó, y se presentó en su trabajo ayer. — De pie, Peeta se pasó las manos por el cabello mientras pensaba en la conversación que él y Katniss tuvieron después de hacer el amor la noche anterior.

**Besos.**

**Nos leemos**


	27. Chapter 27C

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Collide" y la segunda parte "Pulse" y ambas son de Gail McHugh. Yo solo las adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Primero que nada, espero que disfruten MUCHO este capítulo.- En segundo lugar, no tengo palabras para agradecer sus palabras y los 230 reviews que me dejaron hasta ahora! Es increíble, gracias por hacer feliz a esta "adaptadora". **

**Notición: He comenzado a escribir otro fic, pero no lo subiré hasta no tener unos cuantos capítulos bien desarrollados, esta vez será de mi autoría y les iré avisando en los fics adaptados. Espero contarlas entre las que lo lean. **

**No me aflojen! Allá va el capítulo de hoy.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 27**

**A la mierda**

— Peeta, ¿podrías seguir adelante y responder la pregunta del Sr. Boggs con respecto a nuestro enfoque?

Sin previo aviso, la voz profunda de Haymitch se entrometió en los pensamientos de Peeta. Pensamientos malvados que lo habían consumido en las últimas dieciséis horas desde que Katniss le explicó lo que Gale le había hecho. Sentado en una reunión, rodeado de ejecutivos que representan a una de las principales farmacéuticas del país — una con la necesidad de una masiva campaña de publicidad — Peeta sabía que debía estar prestando atención. Pero no lo estaba. Su mundo se había vuelto al revés, su corazón estaba desgarrado. No había palabras adecuadas que podrían transmitir su estado mental en esta tarde—mañana de viernes.

Su estado mental privado de sueño, eso era.

En la oscuridad, Peeta se había quedado mirando al techo mientras sostenía a Katniss. Escuchando su respiración suave, completamente despierto por la adrenalina en sus venas, Peeta intentó purgar de su cabeza las visiones de Gale lastimándola. Sin importar lo mucho que lo intentó, no funcionó. Su cerebro jodía con él. El repiqueteo insistente de querer sentir la sangre de Gale en sus manos gritaba en voz alta en sus oídos. Había bullido hasta que salió el sol. Peeta nunca hubiera pensado que fuera posible que el cuerpo suave de Katniss, entrelazado con el suyo, no pudiera alejarlo del acantilado de destrucción criminal del que estaba tan ansiosamente esperando para saltar. Anoche demostró que a pesar de sostenerla enfrió algo de la ira hirviendo debajo de su piel, Katniss no pudo apagar la llama que la alimentaba.

Haymitch repitió su pregunta anterior, llevando a Peeta de regreso al presente. Levantó la cabeza pesada y puso sus ojos en los de su hermano. Haymitch se quedó mirándolo con una mirada de confusión ensombreciendo su rostro. Peeta hurgó en los papeles frente a él. Cuando oyó a uno de los cuatro caballeros sentados frente a él aclararse la garganta, Peeta rompió el silencio.

Sacudió la cabeza y miró a Haymitch.

— No, no puedo responder a su pregunta. — Tiró la pila de papeles sobre la mesa de conferencias —. ¿Por qué no te adelantas y les das la información, Haymitch? — No era una pregunta cortés sino una declaración que decía _ahora no es el momento para joder conmigo_. El rostro del viejo Boggs se volvió gris, igual que su cabello. Una vez más, el silencio envolvió la sala.

Con el ceño fruncido en lo que Peeta fácilmente reconoció como exasperación, Haymitch se aclaró la garganta. Alejó su mirada de Peeta y se enfocó en los impacientes ejecutivos.

— Me disculpo, caballeros. Parece que mi hermano se ha despertado del lado equivocado de la cama esta mañana. — Haymitch se encogió de hombros casualmente. Una sonrisa inclinó las comisuras de su boca. Le lanzó una mirada de reojo a Peeta, el humor reemplazó su exasperación —. Claramente, no ha echado un polvo anoche.

En pocos segundos, la mesa estalló en una orquesta de risas, ninguna de las cuales incluía a Peeta. A pesar de que quería abofetear a su hermano por el comentario malicioso, estaba impresionado por la rápida e ingeniosa respuesta del imbécil. Haymitch siempre había tenido un don para ello, y Peeta tuvo que admitir que suavizó la tensión en la oficina. Peeta observó la sonrisa estúpida en el rostro de su hermano mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás, frotándose una mano cansada por la barbilla. Movió su atención al reloj de la pared, haciendo caso omiso de la perorata de mierda que Haymitch estaba desarrollando sobre el grupo intentando ganar una de las mayores cuentas que Industrias Mellark podría adquirir.

El dinero era lo más alejado de la mente de Peeta mientras señalaba el tiempo. Once y cuarto. A poco más de una hora para encontrarse con Katniss. Antes de quedarse dormido la noche anterior, ella había sugerido dulcemente un almuerzo tranquilo en un pequeño café en el Battery Park ya que salía del trabajo temprano. Peeta sabía que ella estaba tratando de calmar sus nervios. Esa fue una de las muchas cosas que le gustaban de ella, la forma en que lo calmaba. Dios, jodidamente la amaba. Daría todo por ella. Viajaría por todo el mundo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos si ella insistía. No había un límite que pudiera llegar o una línea que no cruzaría con el fin de hacerla feliz. Ahora, sólo necesitaba convencerla de que valía la pena cada pedacito de ello.

Unos momentos después, los pensamientos de Peeta se interrumpieron de nuevo mientras el grupo de hombres se levantaban de sus asientos, cada uno luciendo una sonrisa satisfactoria. Peeta se puso de pie y vio a Haymitch con diversión. Estaba mirando a Peeta con una sonrisa satisfecha. Peeta sabía que era su manera de hacerle saber que había obtenido la cuenta sin su ayuda, y Peeta estaba malditamente seguro que Haymitch iba a vomitar su descontento con él una vez que todos se marcharan. A Peeta no le importaba un carajo.

— Suena como un plan de juego, Haymitch, — dijo el ejecutivo canoso mientras estrechaba la mano de Haymitch —. Tendremos los contratos enviados para el final de la jornada de mañana.

Haymitch mostró su sonrisa ganadora.

— Excelente. Esperamos con interés poder arreglar esto para ustedes. Tomaron la decisión correcta.

— Esperemos que tu hermano pueda echar un polvo, mientras tú estés arreglando la campaña, — dijo el hombre secamente, inclinándose para estrechar la mano de Peeta. Una vez más, la sala estalló en carcajadas. Una vez más, Peeta no lo hizo —. Tengo un par de conexiones en la ciudad, si necesitas un poco de ayuda en ese departamento. Ellas no son baratas, pero seguro que vale la pena cada centavo.

Peeta aceptó su mano, su apretón más fuerte de lo normal teniendo en cuenta que no le gustó el comentario del imbécil. No le importaba. Peeta sabía cómo manejar su tipo sin ser _demasiado _ofensivo. O no. Una vez más, no le importa un carajo. La boca de Peeta se convirtió en una sonrisa socarrona.

— Estoy seguro de que lo son, y le agradezco la oferta, pero nunca he tenido que pagar por servicios como esos. Por lo general vienen de buena gana a mí. Pero bueno, haga lo que tenga que hacer. — La sonrisa del hombre cayó y el ceño fruncido la sustituyó, pero Peeta no le dio la oportunidad de hablar.

— Esperamos con interés recibir esos contratos, Sr. Boggs, — dijo Peeta, caminando hacia la puerta de la oficina. Él la mantuvo abierta para el grupo de pulida riqueza mirándolo —. Mi hermano está en lo cierto. Tomaron la decisión correcta. Industrias Mellark va a sacudir la mierda de su campaña. Vamos a mantenerlos a todos muy ricos. Martini secos y prostitutas caras en abundancia.

La frente fruncida del hombre se alivió cuando su boca se torció hacia arriba en una lenta sonrisa de sabelotodo.

— Tengo una gran fe que usted y su hermano van hacer lo correcto por nosotros, Sr. Mellark. Pero para que lo sepas, chico, no tomo Martini secos. Prefiero el whisky escocés. El Dalmore 1962 Single Highland Malt Scotch para ser exactos.

— Excelente elección, — dijo Peeta, desabrochándose el traje azul Ermenegildo Zegna de u$s 22000. Sabía que el tipo estaba siendo un idiota, tratando de empujar una botella de whisky de u$s 58,000 en su rostro. Peeta sonrió con toda la intención de ser un idiota —. Tendré a nuestra secretaria enviándole dos cajas, así estarán bien abastecidos. ¿Suena bien?

El hombre dudó un momento, sus ojos definidos.

— Suena muy bien. Nos veremos de nuevo en marzo. — Sin decir una palabra, él asintió con la cabeza en dirección a Haymitch y salió de la oficina, su tripulación de bastardos igualmente arrogantes detrás de él.

Peeta cruzó la oficina y se rió cuando escuchó a Haymitch cerrar la puerta de un golpe.

— ¿Qué carajo fue todo eso? — Haymitch espetó —. No fue suficiente estar aturdido durante la reunión, sino que casi terminas con el maldito contrato de una manera típica de Peeta.

Peeta se volvió, con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Qué diablos se supone que significa eso?

— ¿Debo deletrearlo para ti, chico?

— Si. Tal vez lo debes hacer, — Peeta respondió secamente. Cruzándose de brazos, se sentó en el borde de la mesa, a la espera de la respuesta de su hermano.

Con la cabeza inclinada, Haymitch se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

— En serio, hemos trabajado en esa oferta durante meses. ¿Dónde diablos estabas?

Su frase se cortó, y Peeta podía decir que Haymitch estaba perdiendo la paciencia. A pesar de que estaba teniendo un día de mierda, la culpa se derramó a través de Peeta. Maldita sea. Haymitch estaba en lo correcto. Habían trabajado muchas horas para ganar la cuenta. Al infierno con él mismo, su hermano había pasado noche tras noche lejos de Effie y sus hijos, asegurándose de que todo estuviera listo para la reunión.

El rostro de Peeta se suavizó.

— Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo?

Haymitch suspiró, su tono se calmó.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo contigo, hombre? Me di cuenta que algo estaba molestándote cuando llegaste esta mañana.

Peeta miró su reloj. Tenía una cantidad limitada de tiempo para explicar lo que había pasado. Llevando su atención a Haymitch, sintió su sangre agitarse a través de su cuerpo

— Gale golpeó a Katniss la mañana de su boda.

La boca de Haymitch se quedó boquiabierta.

— ¿Qué?

— Si. Él jodidamente la golpeó, y se presentó en su trabajo ayer. — De pie, Peeta se pasó las manos por el cabello mientras pensaba en la conversación que él y Katniss tuvieron después de hacer el amor la noche anterior. Había inclinado aún más su mundo sobre su eje cuando le explicó que Gale fue a su escuela. Aunque Peeta quiso hacerla renunciar a su trabajo ese segundo, no podía. La enseñanza significaba mucho para ella y amaba a sus estudiantes. Pero todo estaba bien. Sin el conocimiento de Katniss, Peeta ya había realizado una llamada esta mañana, asegurándose de que fuera seguida a todas partes. Un poco de dinero y un viejo amigo que acababa de terminar una sentencia de siete años en la correccional colgaría de la sombra de Gale por el resto de su puta vida —. ¿Sabías que la golpeó?

Los ojos de Haymitch se abrieron.

— Jesucristo, Peeta. ¿Por qué diablos asumirías que sabía de ello? No, no lo sabía.

— Supuse que lo sabías porque al parecer Finnick sabía y no me lo dijo. — Peeta caminó a través de la oficina para recuperar sus llaves mientras su cabeza zumbaba a través de la segunda conversación de anoche. Trató de quitarse de encima el desastre de emociones que también habían establecido su residencia en su mente. Aunque Katniss insistió que le hizo prometer a Finnick que no le contaría si volvían a estar juntos, no le cayó nada bien a Peeta. Él había visto a Finnick el día que ella se mudó a su ático. Como cuestión de hecho, el hijo de puta actuó como si la vida fuera sólo buena. Poco sabía Peeta que _su _vida estaba a punto de llegar a ser más complicada que nunca.

— ¿Él sabía y no dijo nada? — Haymitch preguntó, sentado en la mesa —. Y quiero dejar muy claro. Soy tu hermano. Yo nunca te escondería algo así. ¿Lo tienes?

— Sí, lo tengo. Pero él es como un hermano para mí, — Peeta murmuró, moviendo sus ojos hacia su reloj. Sin duda, su conductor ya habría recogido a Katniss del trabajo. Tenía que marcharse para cruzar la ciudad a tiempo y encontrarse con ella —. No he hablado con él todavía pero tengo planeado asegurarme de hacerlo pronto. Me encargaré de él entonces.

— Ya veo. — Haymitch asintió —. Además, estoy seguro que encargarte de Gale se encuentra primero en tu lista de prioridades. — Haymitch rodó su cuello y crujió los nudillos, una sonrisa malvada inclinó su boca —. Estoy un poco mayor y no tan pulido como tú, pero si quieres un poco de ayuda, estaría más que dispuesto a ir un par de rondas con el imbécil.

Peeta dudó un momento antes de girarse hacia la puerta.

— Mira, tengo que salir de aquí. He quedado con Katniss para almorzar en cuarenta y cinco minutos.

— Espera, — espetó Haymitch, poniéndose de pie de un salto —. ¿Cómo es que me diste esa mirada? No me digas que no vas a sacudir a ese idiota un poco por lo que le hizo a ella. Te conozco mejor de lo que piensas. ¿Qué sucede?

Suspirando, Peeta se detuvo avergonzado en la puerta y se dio la vuelta.

— Katniss me hizo prometer que no iría tras él.

A esto, Haymitch frunció sus cejas y se rió entre dientes.

— Peeta, estás tratando con una mujer que también te hizo prometer no comprarle un auto porque piensa que es innecesario en Manhattan.

Peeta no pudo evitar sonreír.

— Lo sé, ¿verdad? A quién le importa si es Manhattan. Ella no tiene ni idea, pero ya le ordené uno.

— Exactamente. — Haymitch rió y volvió a sentarse. Sus rasgos se pusieron serios de nuevo, y puso sus manos debajo de su barbilla —. Ahora pide un lugar para golpear a Gale. Lo que Katniss no sepa no le hará daño. — Haymitch se detuvo, con la mirada firme en Peeta —. Pero lo que estás conteniendo te _matará_.

Haymitch dijo esas dos últimas palabras con un aire de simplicidad, pero la verdad en ellas se disparó a través de la habitación. Luchando para permanecer fiel a su promesa hacia Katniss, no importaba lo mal que podía saborear la sangre de Gale, Peeta simplemente salió de la oficina.

No importa si era el tráfico de media mañana, el tráfico del mediodía, o la hora pico de la tarde, el tráfico en Manhattan era un fastidio. Jodidamente. Un fastidio. Peeta estaba comenzando a pensar que el razonamiento de Katniss de no querer un auto no era tan malo después de todo. Pero por más que intentara, era adicto a la conducción. Claro, fácilmente podría tener a su conductor llevándolo en su limusina como los idiotas ricos que algunos lo persuadían ser, pero Peeta no podía dejar de lado el sentido de control que tenía detrás del volante. Le encantaba. Con las ventanas cerradas y el estéreo a todo volumen, con jodida congestión de tráfico en Manhattan o no, era uno de los pocos momentos robados que tenía para sí que realmente calmaba sus nervios y sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, mientras Peeta maniobraba a través de la marea de vehículos que obstruían las calles, la calma no era algo que estaba sintiendo. No. Ni siquiera cerca. Su cabeza rugía. Sus pensamientos se volvieron más jodidos con cada segundo que pasaba.

Aunque "The Red" de Chevelle estallaba de los altavoces, lo único que Peeta podía oír eran las palabras de Haymitch reverberando a través de su cabeza.

_Pero lo que estás conteniendo te matará. _

Contenerlo mataría a Peeta. Esto lo sabía. También sabía que si se quedaba sin hacer nada, se convertiría en un hombre amargado. Aunque la idea era algo que Peeta no podía registrar ahora, él temía que llegaría a resentirse con Katniss mientras los años pasaran.

Con el café donde encontraría a Katniss claramente en su línea de visión, Peeta la imaginó sentada en una mesa esperándolo. Sólo unos pocos cientos de metros y estaría allí. Unos minutos más y sería capaz de mantener su promesa a ella. Al menos por hoy.

_Pero lo que estás conteniendo te matará. _

_Matará... _

_Matará... _

_Te... _

_Matará... _

— A la mierda, — Peeta espetó. Antes de que su cerebro tuviera la oportunidad de comprender lo que su cuerpo estaba haciendo, del carril más lejos del izquierdo, Peeta dobló el volante duro justo cuando el semáforo se puso en verde. No podía oír o ver, pero una sinfonía de bocinas y una exhibición de dedos del medio de los enojados conductores de Nueva York se dirigieron a él. ¿Su nuevo destino? La oficina de Gale en el distrito financiero. Perforando los cambios, Peeta logró abrirse paso a través de las calles de la ciudad sin matar a nadie. Eso no quería decir que no se acercaba. Su sangre se agitó mientras volaba a través de un cruce de luz roja sobre la Calle Church, cerca de golpear la parte trasera de un autobús de dos pisos lleno de turistas. Otra ráfaga de bocinas se disparó. Una vez más, Peeta no podía escucharlas. No podía ver a los peatones que saltaban sobre los bordillos para salir del camino de su rápida Ferrari FF, porque su visión se puso rojo sangre.

Sangre. Jodidamente. Roja.

Con una mano agarrando el volante, utilizó la otra para tirar de la corbata alrededor de su cuello. Mientras entraba al garaje debajo del edificio de Gale, se quitó la chaqueta del traje, pagó la tarifa de estacionamiento y se lanzó a un lugar de estacionamiento. Después de abrir la puerta y cerrarla de un golpe, Peeta se dirigió hacia el ascensor y pulsó el botón del piso de Gale.

Peeta ya no estaba luchando una jodida batalla en su cabeza. Rodó sus mangas y se hundió profundamente a un sombrío mar de calma. Estaba alimentando su cuerpo con lo que ansiaba, lo que necesitaba, y debido a esto, se sintió alucinado. Drogado. Mientras subía hasta el piso quince, partes y sombras del rostro de Katniss se enrollaron a través de sus pensamientos. Su corazón se hundió mientras echaba un vistazo a su reloj. La idea de ella sentada en el café esperando por él sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, le molestaba. Sin embargo, no podía detenerse.

Peeta salió del ascensor cuando las puertas se abrieron, dando un paso hacia una enorme conmoción. Era algo que estaba acostumbrado a ver. Vistiendo trajes baratos de eBay y corbatas que sus abuelas les habían comprado para su vigésimo primer cumpleaños, los jóvenes, cachorros hambrientos de dinero se paseaban frente a sus cubículos. Con los receptores Bluetooth en sus oídos y la pulida riqueza en el otro extremo de la línea, hablaban con rapidez, tratando de rasgar un pedazo de carne de una cartera con más dinero de lo que harían en el transcurso de todas sus vidas. Ellos elevaron sus barbillas en saludo y Peeta supo que un par de ellos lo reconoció cuando pasó por el caos. Él simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Ninguno de ellos iba a terminar sus llamadas de la potencial pila de dinero que estaban tratando de obtener. Teniendo en cuenta que sólo había compartido una cerveza o dos con ellos a través de los años en que Gale lo invitó a salir, a Peeta realmente no le importaba una mierda si terminaban sus conversaciones para detenerse y decir hola o no. Su atención se centró en la puerta en la esquina izquierda de la masiva oficina. Detrás de ella estaba la pieza de carne que Peeta estaba a punto de hacer pedazos. Ya sin calma, cuanto más se acercaba, Peeta sintió que su hambre sin alimentar dividió su estómago en dos.

— Hey, Peeta, — una voz femenina y familiar ronroneó.

Alejó su atención de la puerta conteniendo su almuerzo más allá de ella, pero sus pies nunca dejaron de moverse.

— Hey, Leeg. ¿Está en su despacho?

La rubia pechugona asintió.

— Sí lo está.

— Bueno, — le dijo, rodeando la esquina de su escritorio.

Como se acercaba a la puerta de Gale, Peeta agachó su cuerpo de metro noventa intentando ver por debajo de las mini—persianas que cubrían la mitad del vidrio. Los ojos de Peeta aterrizaron en la espalda de Gale. De pie delante de su escritorio, con los brazos cruzados. En un movimiento rápido, Peeta abrió la puerta y la cerró. En otro, giró la cerradura, encerrándolos de cualquiera que pudiera tratar de entrar.

Que el puto juego comience.

Sin girarse, Gale dejó escapar un suspiro molesto.

— Leeg, ¿cuántas veces en los últimos meses te he dicho que no te follaré nunca más aquí? Vuelve a tu escritorio y te llamaré más tarde si me da la gana.

— No soy Leeg, imbécil, — Peeta gruñó. Sus ojos se centraron en Gale cuando se dio la vuelta —. Te dije que te mataría con mis propias manos si alguna vez la tocabas de nuevo.

Entrecerrando los ojos, Gale abrió la boca pero antes de que las palabras pudieran salir, Peeta lo arremetió, tirándolo sobre el escritorio. Aunque descomunal, la pieza sólida de madera de cerezo chilló unos centímetros por el peso de los dos hombres que aterrizaron en ella. Con Gale inmovilizado debajo de él, Peeta curvó sus manos alrededor de su cuello, apenas notando el golpe del puño de Gale contra su boca. La sangre de su labio partido cayó sobre la mejilla de Gale, deslizándose por su barbilla. Mientras Peeta observaba los ojos sin alma de un hombre que había considerado un amigo en un momento dado, destellos de Katniss recibiendo su tratamiento brutal hicieron que la adrenalina se clavara en las venas de Peeta. Su ira hervía a fuego lento y Peeta no tenía ninguna intención de detener su erupción.

Con las manos envueltas alrededor de la garganta de Gale, Peeta levantó su cabeza y lo empujó hacia abajo contra el escritorio. Golpeó la superficie con un fuerte ruido seco. Peeta estaba seguro de haber roto el cráneo de Gale.

— ¡Que cobarde! — Peeta vociferó con su cuerpo temblando —. ¡Te dije jodidamente que te mataría si le hacías daño!

— ¡A la mierda tú y ella! — Gale gritó, retorciéndose bajo el peso de Peeta.

Peeta apretó más fuerte, tensando su agarre hasta el punto de poder sentir el martilleo del pulso de Gale contra sus pulgares. Ante esto, Gale llevó sus brazos hacia arriba y rodeó sus puños alrededor de los antebrazos de Peeta en un pobre intento de sacar las manos de Peeta de su cuello. No funcionó, y sólo cabreó más a Peeta. Golpeó su cabeza contra el escritorio de nuevo. Después de un segundo y posiblemente el cráneo roto, Peeta escuchó a Gale inhalar fuertemente mientras luchaba por respirar. Peeta también escuchó su propia sangre corriendo a través de sus oídos. Gale soltó uno de los brazos de Peeta y lo balanceó de nuevo, pero esta vez no hubo velocidad en el mismo. Fue bastante fácil para Peeta de esquivar. Peeta podía sentirlo debilitarse debajo de él. Lo sentía decaerse mientras miraba fijamente los ojos de Peeta. Él observó los capilares de Gale saltar a la superficie, volviendo su rostro a un tono claro de azul.

Y entonces se dio cuenta.

— _Peeta Mellark, eres más hombre que cualquier otro hombre que haya conocido. Tienes un corazón transparente y no puedes hacer nada para enamorarme más de ti. Ni una sola cosa. _

Ahora, Peeta se encontró luchando una batalla completamente diferente provocada por las palabras de Katniss. Algo dentro de él se retorció, un debate sobre la conveniencia o no de detenerse. El bastardo enfermo debajo de él podría poseer sus emociones en este mismo momento, pero la mujer por la que estaba dispuesto a matar poseería su corazón para siempre. Eligiendo el amor sobre el mal, Peeta tomo una respiración, soltó el cuello de Gale y se alejó del escritorio.

Pasándose las manos por su cabello, Peeta se paseaba y miraba el cuerpo de Gale casi sin vida deslizarse al suelo, arrastrando las pilas de papel, plumas y un teléfono con él.

Ahogado, Gale rodó a su lado y apoyó las manos y las rodillas en el suelo, su pecho subía y bajaba en busca de aire. Un aluvión de escalofríos pasó por el sistema de Peeta mientras presenciaba a Gale tratando de ponerse de pie. No sirvió de nada. No pudo. Peeta lo había despojado de cualquier y toda la energía que tenía. Peeta apartó la atención de Gale y se pegó a las voces profundas y los golpes procedentes detrás de la puerta. Peeta no sabía si recién habían comenzado o si trataron de entrar todo el tiempo. Mientras la vida de Gale se deslizaba a través de sus manos, el tiempo pareció deslizarse también, desdibujándose entre un segundo y el siguiente. Tragando saliva, Peeta acechó a Gale y lo agarró por el pelo.

Arrodillándose junto a él, Peeta tiró del rostro de Gale a pocos centímetros del suyo. Tembló mientras hablaba, su aliento era un susurro cruel.

— Mejor que escuches cada maldita palabra que voy a decirte.

— Vete a la mierda, imbécil, — Gale apretó los dientes, mirando a los ojos de Peeta, su respiración todavía difícil —. Vas a ir a la cárcel por esto, hijo de puta.

Peeta le dio un codazo rápidamente a la boca de Gale. Intentando zafarse, Gale hizo una mueca. Ahora Peeta no era el único con un labio partido. Peeta agarró el cabello de Gale con más fuerza, una sonrisa enferma torció su boca.

— Si reportas esto, claro, podría ir a la cárcel. Tienes suerte de no haberte jodidamente matado. Pero sólo quiero que sepas esto — Peeta hizo una pausa, tratando de aplacar su repentino deseo de llevar nuevamente a Gale cerca de la muerte —, voy a salir un día. Oh, apuesta lo que quieras que lo haré. Y cuando lo haga... _nada _va a detenerme de matarte. Ni siquiera el loco amor que tengo por la mujer que arrojaste me mantendrá de asegurarme de que nunca tomes otro puto aliento. Así que considera esta pieza de información antes de ir corriendo a la policía. Si me conoces en absoluto, sabrás que esto no es una amenaza vacía a un cobarde que le gusta golpear a las mujeres. Esto viene de un hombre. Un hombre que reirá todo el camino a la cámara de gas mientras tu madre llora todo el camino hasta tu maldita tumba. ¿Me entiendes?

Respirando con dificultad, Gale observó a Peeta y permaneció en silencio. Simple solución a la pregunta sin respuesta. Otro codazo a la boca de Gale.

— ¿Me entiendes, maldito? — Peeta gruñó, su rostro se curvó con ira.

— ¡Sí! — Gale respondió a través de los apretados y ensangrentados dientes.

— Bien, — Peeta respondió suavemente, poniéndose de pie. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de desbloquearla, se volvió con los ojos entrecerrados —. Y si me entero que apareciste en su trabajo otra vez, me aseguraré de que sea un funeral con el ataúd cerrado.

Con eso, Peeta abrió la puerta y se abrió paso entre la multitud. Sin mirar atrás, escuchó el clamor de la conmoción que tenía lugar en la oficina de Gale. Supera eso. Escuchó a Gale gritarles a todos que salieran de su oficina. El filo de la vergüenza en el tono de Gale se transmitió a través del aire mientras Peeta entraba al elevador.

En su camino hacia abajo, Peeta miró su reloj. Con menos de cinco minutos para llegar al otro lado de la ciudad, sacó su móvil del bolsillo y le mandó a Katniss un mensaje para hacerle saber que iba a llegar tarde. Al momento en que llegó a su auto, había respondido.

Katniss: _Voy a estar aquí esperando por ti. Por favor, ten cuidado. ¡Sin exceso de velocidad! Te amo. _

Peeta salió del garaje. Mientras se arrastraba a través del tráfico, no podía dejar de mirar su teléfono. Volvió a leer el mensaje de Katniss una y otra vez. Las emociones volaban alto, Peeta era consciente que tenía que entrar a la cafetería manteniendo una cierta apariencia de normalidad. Sólo que no estaba seguro si sería capaz de hacerlo. Treinta minutos más tarde, estaba a punto de ser puesto a prueba.

Después de encontrar estacionamiento, Peeta salió de su auto, se pasó una mano por el cabello, y se abrió paso hacia el interior. No había hecho ni tres pasos en la cafetería cuando vio a Katniss. Su aliento se tambaleó como siempre lo hacía cuando la vio sentada en una mesa y leyendo un libro. Fue entonces que Peeta supo que estaba destinado a ella

Sabía que no había una cosa que no daría por ella. Infiernos, mientras inhalara el aire alrededor de ella, todos los días se sentiría completo. Hoy, supo que renunciaría a su libertad por ella. Su vida. Ella estaba en su torrente sanguíneo, y no le importaba si pasaba los siguientes veinte años tras las rejas, encadenado con grilletes por lo que le había hecho a Gale. Peeta sólo esperaba poder quitar los grilletes alrededor del corazón de ella que Gale dejó atrás, porque ninguna cantidad de golpes a Gale podría librarla de las cicatrices que tenía de él. Peeta sabía que siempre enjuagaría sus lágrimas, pero desesperadamente quería ser capaz de borrar su doloroso pasado.

Como si ella lo hubiese intuido, Katniss levantó la cabeza con una hermosa sonrisa cruzando su rostro cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos. Cliché o no, su sonrisa iluminó la habitación como una bola de fuego en un cielo oscuro. Los Clichés fueron creados para ella. Fin de la historia. Una vez más, Peeta sintió como si el aire hubiera sido aspirado fuera de sus pulmones. Vio cómo su sonrisa se desvanecía y su rostro se volvía preocupado mientras se ponía de pie. Maldita sea. Peeta lanzó una mirada hacia su ropa. Atascado en su cabeza en el camino, se había olvidado de fijarse en él mismo. Sabía que parecía un desastre despeinado. No llevaba la chaqueta del traje y su camisa estaba fuera del pantalón. Olvídate de la corbata que faltaba o las pequeñas manchas de sangre que salpicaban el frente de su camisa blanca.

Mientras Peeta se acercaba a ella, un poder crudo fluyó de su cuerpo, Katniss tragó el malestar que se filtraba en su estómago. Encontrándolo en el centro de la cafetería llena de gente, a centímetros de distancia uno del otro, las voces que la rodeaban se desvanecieron y las figuras se volvieron borrosas. Su rostro la cegó a todo lo demás. El aliento de él era todo lo que ella podía oír. A pesar de que llevaba una máscara de calmada pasividad, sus ojos azules decían más de lo debido. Decían todo, inspirando un dolor dentro del corazón de Katniss. Sabía lo que había hecho. No necesitaba preguntar.

Katniss bajó la mirada de su labio hinchado salpicado de sangre y observó fijamente su camisa. Levantando los ojos, se encontró con su mirada firme y podía decir que estaba esperando algo de ella. Una aprobación, posiblemente, palabras para hacerle saber que ella estaba bien con lo que había sucedido. Al no saber cómo empezar, simplemente curvó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y llevó su boca a la de ella.

Peeta la atrajo hacia él, sus manos se aferraron a la cintura y moldeó su cuerpo contra el suyo.

— Tuve que hacerlo, Katniss, — Peeta respiró, besándola con suavidad —. No habría sido capaz de vivir conmigo mismo si no lo hacía.

Enroscando los dedos en su cabello, Katniss ahogó un sollozo amenazante.

— Sé que no lo habrías hecho, y lo siento por esperar que no lo hicieras.

Peeta fue a hablar, pero Katniss lo besó con más fuerza, la culpa fluyó a través de su cuerpo. A medida que sus sentidos se dispararon en su toque, la sangre de Peeta rugía por su lengua, su sabor era deliciosamente embriagador porque sabía por qué estaba allí. Ella sabía que él había sido herido al defenderla. Lo único que pensaba era que sabía que estaba mal. Por un breve momento, estaba segura que Peeta no podía hacer nada más para que ella lo amara más de lo que ya lo hacía. Esto resultó ser falso mientras permanecía de pie en medio de un lleno café de Manhattan, besando al hombre que había cambiado para siempre su mundo. Su vida. El hombre que amaba un millón de veces más que unos pocos minutos antes. Ciega a lo más malvado y sorda al sonido de sus llantos, Katniss se hundió, se estrelló y cayó más profundamente enamorada de Peeta de lo que pensó ser humanamente posible.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno, ahora sí espero la lluvia de reviews que estoy segura me llegaran porque Peeta le dio su merecido a Gale, jajaja. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, tanto como lo disfruté yo ;) ay! Es que se lo merecía! **

**Gracias por leer, por marcar como favorita, seguir y sobre todo por tomarse esos minutos para comentar la historia, sus comentarios son mi combustible…**

**Guest: **

**Adelanto:**

— La única que se me ha escapado. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Te ves absolutamente hermosa. En realidad, te ves espectacular. — Arrastrando la mirada de Katniss, sus ojos se posaron en Peeta —. ¿Y a quién tenemos aquí?

— Aquí tenemos al novio de esta espectacular mujer. — Peeta le tendió la mano. Plutarch se la estrechó, y Peeta encontró su agarre débil. Sí. Él fácilmente sería capaz de derribarlo —. Soy Peeta. Es un placer conocerte, Plutarch. Katniss me ha hablado mucho de ti. Siempre es bueno ponerles rostros a los hombres que ella ha dejado.

**Besos.**

**Nos leemos**


	28. Chapter 28C

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Collide" y la segunda parte "Pulse" y ambas son de Gail McHugh. Yo solo las adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 28**

**Que las batallas del cavernícola comiencen**

— Estoy bastante seguro de que si aprietas mi mano un poco más, voy a perder la circulación. — Peeta miró la mano sudada de Katniss entrelazada con la suya como si estuviera en una montaña rusa y se aferraría para salvar su vida. Él sabía que ella tenía miedo a volar, pero mierda, considerando que era la mitad de su tamaño, no podía creer el apretón de ella —. ¿Qué bueno sería yo en ti si perdiera una mano? Soy extremadamente talentoso pero tener sólo una con la que trabajar podría resultar difícil durante los juegos preliminares.

Katniss tragó saliva, tratando de concentrarse en la sonrisa con hoyuelos de Peeta.

— Cierto. Una mano no es bueno. — Ella tomó un respiro puro, soltó ligeramente su agarre, y cerró los ojos —. ¿Cuánto tiempo más hasta que estemos en el suelo?

Levantando su mano derecha, que pasó a ser la que ella no estaba tratando de demoler, le acarició con sus nudillos su mandíbula.

— Diez minutos.

— Diez minutos, — repitió ella, con voz temblorosa —. Está bien. Diez minutos. Puedo hacer esto.

Peeta se rió entre dientes.

— Tengo fe absoluta que podrás. Pero, en realidad, me ofrecí para mantenerte ocupada en la cabina, y lo rechazaste. Sabes que hubiera sido bueno para un vuelo de cuatro horas y _algo _más.

Sonriendo, Katniss abrió los ojos, con la frente sorprendida.

— Peeta Mellark.

— Katniss Everdeen, — se burló con una sonrisa amplia —. Simplemente estaba tratando de calmar tus nervios correctamente con la iniciación en el Mile High Club. La única cosa de la que habrías temido hubiese sido el no poder detenerme una vez que aterrizáramos. El jet habría estado oscilante en la pista. — Se inclinó y rozó su nariz contra la de ella, sus palabras fueron lentas y roncas —. _Oh... sí._

— Enfermo. — Ella se echó a reír, mordiéndose el labio.

— Enfermo de amor, nena.

Cuando el avión comenzó su descenso desde las nubes, Katniss volvió a apretar su agarre alrededor de su mano, su cuerpo una vez más tenso por el miedo. Ella se echó hacia atrás y exhaló. Aterrizar era la parte que más temía.

— Oh... mi... Dios.

— Eso sonó tan jodidamente caliente, — bromeó Peeta, pero no realmente. Honestamente sonaba caliente al decirlo —. Lo he dicho antes. Tienes la capacidad de hacer que la frase más simple suene sexual. Acabo de tener la visión más dulce de ti sentada en un confesionario, hablando con un sacerdote.

— ¡Peeta! — suspiró ella, luchando contra la sonrisa abriéndose a lo largo de su rostro.

Peeta se inclinó, arrastrando su labio inferior entre los dientes mientras miraba sus ojos grises agrandarse.

— Coletas. Mini—falda corta. Las piernas ligeramente abiertas. Ropa interior de encaje negro. Mmm, bastardo con suerte. — Katniss trató de respirar cuando él llevó su mano a su pierna desnuda. Un hormigueo se disparó por su espalda —. Estabas confesando las cosas traviesas que te hice y de las que no puedes conseguir suficiente. — Él deslizó sus dedos por debajo de la falda, abriendo suavemente sus piernas —. La forma en que te hago gemir mientras chupo esos bonitos y pequeños pezones. La forma, que justo antes de correrte, me detengo y comienzo otra vez mientras lamo ese dulce centro. Tus bragas estaban empapadas. Tu respiración era pesada. Tu cuerpo estaba _hirviendo_... para mí como lo está ahora.

Katniss no podía pensar mientras él se inclinaba, rozaba sus labios suaves contra los de ella. Tirando de su labio inferior entre sus dientes, rodeó con sus dedos el borde de sus bragas.

— ¿Sabes una cosa? — Susurró, su voz era baja y sus ojos intensos.

Ella apenas podía decir una palabra. Infiernos, apenas podía pensar. _Maldito_.

— ¿Qué? — Suspiró ella, su mente se concentró en gran medida en su otra mano — que se había soltado de su agarre de muerte — flotando por el costado de su pecho.

— Hemos aterrizado, amor. — Él deslizó su lengua en su boca, la besó apasionadamente por un maldito milisegundo, y se levantó con su sonrisa de mega vatios radiante de oreja a maldita oreja. Sentada relajada en su asiento y con las bragas severamente húmedas, lo vio tirar de sus equipajes de mano desde el compartimiento de arriba con el rostro tan fresco como una lechuga.

— Eres malvado. — Katniss se puso de pie, con los labios fruncidos en decepción —. Pura maldad.

Alcanzando su mano, Peeta se rió entre dientes.

— ¿Soy malvado?

Katniss asintió y se colgó la cartera al hombro.

— Sí. — Ella entrelazó sus dedos con los de él mientras se dirigían hacia el frente de su jet —. Ni siquiera intentes jugar el inocente, Mellark. Eres malo, y lo sabes.

— ¿Yo? Era un chico de altar católico, y ahora _tú _me tienes pensando cosas impuras, arrojándome—al—infierno por malos pensamientos. Mi pobre madre estaría devastada.

Katniss se rió, siguiéndolo. Salieron del jet y se encontraron con el aire claro y soleado de San Diego. Katniss inhaló, captando el calor.

Peeta giró la cabeza hacia atrás, con una sonrisa estampada en sus labios.

— Señorita Everdeen, es evidente que soy la víctima aquí. Tú, mi pequeña zorra, deberías usar cuernos con diamantes en tu cabeza.

Katniss soltó un bufido.

— Y apuesto a que encontrarías eso sexy.

— Más allá de la razón, — respondió Peeta, entregándole sus maletas a su chofer. Empujó a Katniss en sus brazos, con una sonrisa amplia —. No me importaría eso como mi regalo de Navidad mañana. Tú, desnuda con un lazo rojo, llevando esos cuernos. Katniss alzó una ceja, su voz era ronca. — Se te olvidó de los tacones de quince centímetros rojos, mi cabello recogido arriba de mis hombros, y una botella de champagne. Mi ombligo podría servirte como una copa.

Los ojos de Peeta se encendieron con una instantánea necesidad primitiva.

— Sube a la limusina. — Abrió la puerta para ella.

— ¿Es una amenaza? — Preguntó Katniss con indiferencia, tratando de sacarlo de quicio mientras entraba. Ella se deslizó en el asiento de cuero fresco y observó a Peeta subirse detrás de ella —. Porque si es así, sonó... débil.

Sin dudarlo un momento, Peeta arrastró su cuerpo sobre el suyo, a horcajadas sobre sus piernas por encima de su cintura, y pulsó el botón del vidrio de aislamiento, escondiéndolos de la vista del conductor. Katniss se puso caliente de placer mientras Peeta movía con cuidado sus manos por su cabello, llevando sus labios a los de él. Él la besó con fuerza, su lengua lamió con avidez sobre la de ella. Dios, él sabía tan bien. Una mezcla entre el whisky que estaba bebiendo en el vuelo y la goma de menta. Eso la hizo alucinar. _Él _la hizo alucinar. Su olfato, tacto y gusto hacían cosas en su cuerpo que nunca había experimentado. Ella no podía dejar de gemir en su boca mientras él deslizaba una mano por su cuello, a lo largo de la curva arqueada de su columna vertebral, y la colocaba en su cintura. Con su agarre apretándose en su cabello, su beso se volvió desesperado. Su corazón se fue en picada a su estómago.

— Peeta, — suspiró —, la casa de mi hermana está a menos de cinco minutos.

Sin dejar de besarse, él metió la mano debajo de su camisa, con la voz estrangulada por un profundo deseo.

— Le diré al conductor que no se detenga hasta que hayamos terminado.

Alejándose, un fruncido dividió sus labios. Echó un vistazo a su reloj.

— No podemos hacerlo. Ya son las cuatro. La cena es en quince minutos. Mi hermana se acerca al Trastorno Obsesivo-Compulsivo, realmente entrará en pánico si la dejamos esperando.

Suspirando, Peeta se pasó las manos por la cara. Mirando a Katniss, negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa perezosa tirando de su boca.

— Sabes que voy a aspirar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo después que todo el mundo se vaya a dormir, ¿no?

Katniss sonrió.

— Espero que lo hagas.

— Tengo toda la intención de hacerlo. — Apoyando las manos en sus caderas, arrastró su mirada por su rostro —. Está bien. Vamos a jugar a las veinte preguntas.

Katniss le dio una mirada de confusión.

— Uh, está bien.

— Katniss, tengo una enorme erección en este momento que estoy bastante seguro de que no va a bajar en el corto plazo. También estoy bastante seguro de que no va a quedar muy bien delante de tu hermana y cuñado. Necesito algo para alejar mi mente de las cosas que estaba pensando hacerte en el camino. ¿Entiendes dónde voy?

Cubriendo su boca, Katniss ahogó una risa.

— Lo hago. Está bien. Veinte preguntas. Tú comienza.

Peeta se movió bajo Katniss, tratando de ignorar su necesidad de arrancarle la ropa de su cuerpo.

— Mi conductor sabe a dónde vamos, pero se me olvidó el nombre de la ciudad en la que viven.

— La Jolla.

— ¿Playa comunitaria? — preguntó Peeta, pasándose una mano apresurada a través de su cabello.

Katniss asintió, claramente capaz de ver que todavía estaba sufriendo.

— Justo en la playa, — respondió con rapidez.

Peeta se aclaró la garganta.

— Lindo. ¿Qué hace tu cuñado para ganarse la vida?

— Él es un ingeniero informático.

— Ah, un friki de la computación. Genial.

Katniss sonrió.

— Sí. Un verdadero geek de la computación.

— ¿Y tu hermana? ¿Qué hace para ganarse la vida?

— Ella también es un ingeniero informático.

Peeta levantó una ceja, la comisura de su boca se inclinó hacia arriba.

— Dos expertos en computadoras. El sexo debe ser bastante aburrido.

Katniss frunció la frente.

— ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con esto? Soy maestra. Eso es un poco friki.

— Mmm, no, eso es sexy. Incluso David Lee Roth está de acuerdo en que está caliente por la profesora.

Katniss dejó escapar una carcajada. Sabiendo que no debía hacerlo, pero incapaz de resistirse, se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

— Realmente estoy comenzando a pensar que necesitas terapia.

Curvando sus manos alrededor de su cintura, Peeta movió sus ojos azules a su boca.

— Voy a necesitar una ducha de agua fría si haces eso otra vez. O podría decirle al conductor que siga conduciendo mientras adelanto tu regalo de Navidad en la parte posterior de esta limusina. No digas que no te lo advertí.

— Trato. — Katniss sonrió, pero sus facciones se suavizaron rápidamente —. Gracias, —susurró.

La confusión cubrió su rostro.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por venir aquí conmigo para Navidad. Aunque celebremos temprano con ellos, sé que es difícil para ti pasarla lejos de tu familia. Especialmente tu sobrina y sobrino.

Katniss estaba en lo correcto. Esta era la primera vez que Peeta no pasaría la Navidad rodeado de su familia, pero era su primera Navidad sin su madre. Él sabía que tenía que estar al lado de su hermana. Le pasó suavemente las manos sobre sus brazos. Esperaba que estar juntas en Navidad podría aliviar un poco el dolor que sabía que experimentarían.

— No me lo agradezcas. Todo lo que quiero hacer es amar y cuidar de ti, Katniss. Sé que necesitas a tu familia en estos momentos. Nada me habría impedido asegurarme que estuvieras aquí con Prim.

Sus palabras apretaron el corazón de Katniss, anclándose con profundidad en su alma, un lugar que nadie más había intentado tener acceso. Nadie. Mirando su perfección, tanto por dentro y por fuera, Katniss se inclinó y le dio un beso, deseando nada más que derramar hasta la última gota de su amor en ese beso. Mientras la boca de Peeta murmuraba sobre la de ella, Katniss nunca se sintió más viva, nunca se sintió más completa como lo hizo allí mismo. Al mismo tiempo, la tristeza se estableció. Ella casi había perdido a este hombre. El destino tenía una forma extraña de girar los caminos que estaban destinados a cruzarse. Esto era algo que Katniss siempre había creído y sabía que había sucedido con ella y Peeta. Ahora, no había una cosa que no haría para asegurarse de que sus caminos nunca se separaran de nuevo uno del otro.

— Me gustó ese beso, — Peeta susurró mientras Katniss se echaba hacia atrás —. Pero sabes lo que hizo ese beso, ¿verdad?

Katniss rió.

— Sí. Estoy sentada encima de ti, así que puedo _sentir _lo que te hace.

— Está bien. Siempre y cuando recuerdes que voy a aspirarte más tarde, todo estará bien.

— Peeta se movió, tratando de ponerse cómodo mientras su cuerpo le gritaba —. Y no me importa si tu hermana y Michael nos escuchan.

Sonriendo, ella negó con la cabeza. Su mirada se dirigió a las playas y costas rocosas apareciendo a la vista cuando la limusina se abrió camino en las colinas del barrio a las orillas del mar de su hermana. La Jolla era nada menos que un oasis puro, un glorioso retiro de la dulce locura de Nueva York. Con el sol comenzando su descenso, el paisaje apareció y brilló con las vibrantes luces de Navidad centellando contra cada hogar. Katniss suspiró. Le encantaba esta época del año.

Como sospechaba, Prim estaba esperándolos ansiosamente cuando se detuvieron frente a la casa, su sonrisa mostraba que estaba tan emocionada como Katniss. Katniss escuchó su grito, y la hizo reír. Después de dejarle un rápido beso en la mejilla, saltó del regazo de Peeta, abrió la puerta y corrió a los brazos de su hermana. Se abrazó a Prim con fuerza, consolada por su presencia. Aunque fue apenas poco de un mes desde que Katniss la había visto, se sintió como una eternidad, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había sucedido.

— Oooh, una _limo_, — Prim, arrastró las palabras con los ojos descansando sobre Peeta saliendo del vehículo —. Un buen toque.

Katniss vio a Peeta y sonrió.

— Si. Definitivamente tiene sus maneras. — Alejando su atención del hombre que ni siquiera podía comenzar a saber lo mucho que ya estaba haciendo su navidad soportable, Katniss colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Prim —. Me muero de hambre. ¿Ya está lista la cena? Ah, y por favor, dime que hiciste la cazuela de mamá.

— Lo está y la hice. Pero antes de entrar, tengo que decirte algo.

Katniss miró al rostro de su hermana que de repente tenía una mirada de angustia.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Plutarch está aquí, — susurró Prim.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Katniss, exasperada. Manteniendo su voz baja, se acercó más —. Prim, ¿por qué no me dijiste que iba a estar aquí?

— No sabía que iba a venir. Se detuvo en su camino a ver a sus padres en Laguna Beach. Literalmente llamó cinco minutos antes de aparecer.

Katniss suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

— Lo sé. Háblame de incómodo. — Prim frunció el ceño —. Pero él no se quedará la noche.

— Gracias a Dios por eso.

— ¿Gracias a Dios por qué? — Peeta preguntó mientras se acercaba a las mujeres con el equipaje de Katniss y suyo en la mano.

Mordiéndose el labio, Katniss luchó en hablarle o no de Plutarch. No es que podría esconderlo de él, la verdadera pregunta era si debía decirle o no _exactamente _quién era. Katniss se aclaró la garganta, decidiendo dar el paso a la completa honestidad.

— Uh, alguien con quien solía salir está aquí.

— Oh, — dijo Peeta simplemente. Moviendo los ojos entre las dos hermanas, una sonrisa elevó la comisura de sus labios —. ¿Deberíamos estar esperando a Gale para cenar?

La boca de Katniss se abrió mientras Prim soltaba una carcajada gutural.

— No, Peeta. — Prim tiró de él en un abrazo —. Es bueno verte de nuevo, y absolutamente no. Gale no asistirá a la cena de esta noche.

— Es bueno verte de nuevo, y es refrescante oír que no voy a tener que compartir el pan con, disculpa mi lenguaje, el mayor imbécil que por desgracia he tenido la deshonra de conocer. — Prim asintió en acuerdo como Peeta deslizaba su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Katniss. Inclinándose hacia ella, le susurró —, Así que, ¿Qué tan serios fueron con el caballero sin nombre en la casa de tu hermana? ¿Te has acostado con él?

Katniss dejó escapar un suspiro, sus ojos muy abiertos.

— No, hombre de las cavernas, no dormí con él. Se volvió un poco... obsesionado con querer salir conmigo.

— ¿Obsesionado? — Preguntó Peeta con las cejas fruncidas.

— Plutarch es un buen tipo, Peeta, — Prim intervino —. Un poco peculiar, pero sin embargo, un tipo decente. Fui a la universidad con él, y nos hicimos buenos amigos. Él llevó a mi hermana a unas cuantas citas. Eso es todo. Pero digamos que después de que su interés en él se desvaneció, él no se dio por vencido tan fácilmente.

Peeta sonrió una de esas asesinas y sexy sonrisas conocidas por tirar bragas. Sus ojos azules se iluminaron con humor crudo.

— Ah, bueno, ¿quién soy yo para criticar al hombre por eso? Tu hermana lleva una lucha honesta en cualquier criatura de sangre caliente. Siempre y cuando no haya desarrollado tendencias acosadoras, ya que soy el único hombre de las cavernas permitido a ponerme así con Katniss, veo una velada muy agradable en nuestro futuro.

Una vez más, Prim se rió mientras Katniss dejaba escapar otro suspiro. Peeta le disparó a Katniss un guiño, sus labios rozaron su oreja mientras seguían a Prim a la casa.

— Sabes que yo voy a tener un poco de diversión con este chico si él presiona los botones equivocados, ¿no?

— ¿Tú? — Katniss juguetonamente preguntó, mientras entraban en el vestíbulo. Cerró la puerta y tomó la mejilla de Peeta —. No sólo eres conocido por tus tendencias acosadoras. He llegado a conocerte como uno de los mayores sabelotodo que he tenido el placer de amar. Eso sí, no seas demasiado duro con él, ¿de acuerdo?

Después de apoyar en el suelo su equipaje, Peeta bajó la cabeza y besó los labios de Katniss.

— Voy a tratar. Pero no te prometo nada.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y curvó su brazo con el suyo, lo llevó a la cocina donde Plutarch estaba apoyado en el mostrador mientras su cuñado ayudaba a Prim a preparar la mesa del comedor. Cuando Plutarch vio a Katniss, su rostro se iluminó, su sonrisa mostraba más que nada lo feliz que estaba de verla de nuevo. Katniss cambió su mirada a Peeta, la sonrisa de él demostraba más que nada que definitivamente iba a tener su parte de diversión con Plutarch.

Dirigiéndose derecho en dirección a ella, la sonrisa de Plutarch se ensanchó.

— Ahí estás, niña. No tenía idea de que ibas a venir hasta que Prim me lo dijo.

Antes de que llegara a ellos, Peeta se inclinó al oído de Katniss.

— ¿Niña? ¿Qué tienes, doce años? Ya siento pegarle la parte posterior de la cabeza. Por favor, dime que tengo tu permiso. Voy a ser rápido. Juro por Dios que voy a ser rápido.

— Él tiene doce años más que yo, — le susurró rápidamente, dándole un codazo en las costillas... duro. Fue entonces que la sonrisa de Katniss se amplió cuando escuchó a Peeta liberar un audible "uf". Mirándolo, ella le lanzó un guiño en esta ocasión —. _Sé agradable. _

Frotándose la costilla, Peeta fingió un dolor severo por un segundo y luego sonrió.

— Lo que tú digas... _Niña_.

— Hola, Plutarch, — Katniss dijo mientras él se acercaba —. Sí, fue algo así como un viaje de último minuto.

Plutarch sonrió.

— La única que se me ha escapado. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Te ves absolutamente hermosa. En realidad, te ves espectacular. — Arrastrando la mirada de Katniss, sus ojos se posaron en Peeta —. ¿Y a quién tenemos aquí?

— Aquí tenemos al novio de esta espectacular mujer. — Peeta le tendió la mano. Plutarch se la estrechó, y Peeta encontró su agarre débil. Sí. Él fácilmente sería capaz de derribarlo —. Soy Peeta. Es un placer conocerte, Plutarch. Katniss me ha hablado mucho de ti. Siempre es bueno ponerles rostros a los hombres que ella ha dejado.

Retrocediendo, Plutarch se frotó la barbilla cuidadosamente analizando a Peeta.

— Raro. Nunca mencionó tú nombre la última vez que hablé con ella.

— Que fue hace más de un año y medio atrás, — Katniss soltó, mirando a Peeta que ahora tenía sus ojos estrechados en Plutarch —. No estaba saliendo con nadie en ese momento.

— Cierto. Verdad, — Plutarch acordó, con los ojos fijos en Peeta —. Eso tendría sentido, supongo.

Peeta estaba lejos de ser un imbécil. Se dio cuenta de que el tipo estaba tratando de irritarlo. Tiempo para arrancar algunas plumas del maldito pavo.

— Sabía que parecías un hombre inteligente, Plutarch, — dijo Peeta con calma, arrastrando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Katniss —. Puedo detectarlos a una milla de distancia.

— ¿Es tu talento? — Preguntó Plutarch.

Peeta levantó una ceja, una sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

— Uno de muchos. Pregúntale a Katniss. Parece feliz con mis... talentos. Estoy bastante seguro de que puedo evitar que se me escape.

Oh Jesús. Si Katniss tuviera un cuchillo, podría haber cortado justo a través de la tensión de macho alfa que llenaba el aire.

— ¡Hey, hey, hey! — Michael se acercó al grupo, su voz jovial era música para los oídos de Katniss.

La tensión se desinfló como un globo, Katniss se inclinó hacia su cuñado para un abrazo con la esperanza de que pudiera traer un poco de equilibrio a la situación semi—acalorada. Ella dejó escapar un cargado suspiro.

— Hey, hermano mayor.

— Oye, hermanita, — Michael se echó a reír, liberándola a Katniss del abrazo de oso —. Te ves bien.

— No te ves tan mal tampoco, — dijo Katniss, su sonrisa cada vez mayor por segundo.

Michael se palmeó el estómago. — ¿Te gusta el cojín extra? Katniss se rió. — Me encanta.

Usando una sonrisa de orgullo, Michael se volvió a Peeta.

— Hey, colega. Me alegro de verte de nuevo.

Peeta aceptó la mano de Michael.

— Tú también, hombre. ¿Cómo has estado?

— Ya sabes. El mismo viejo. Sólo ten cuidado con esto, — dijo, señalando con la barbilla en dirección a Katniss y una sonrisa cubriendo su rostro —. Si te quedas con ella el tiempo suficiente y nunca aprende a cocinar, puede que te conviertas en un patán de grasa de la misma manera que su hermana hizo conmigo.

Peeta se rió entre dientes.

— Voy a tomar lo que ella me pueda dar. Incluso las arterias obstruidas.

— Buen hombre. — Michael palmeó el hombro de Peeta —. Estamos a punto de conseguir que este espectáculo empiece. ¿Quién está listo para un poco de comida patea culos?

Sintiendo su estómago gruñir, Katniss tomó la mano de Peeta y se dirigió hacia el comedor, arrastrándolo consigo.

— Yo lo estoy. — Ella cogió una cesta de pan en el mostrador y estiró la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a Peeta —. Estás listo para comer, ¿verdad?

— Depende de lo que estoy comiendo, — le susurró al oído, su tono era seductor. Envolviendo su mano libre alrededor de su cintura, apretó su pelvis contra su culo —. A menos que mi suposición de evitar que te escapes estuviera mal, me gustaría disfrutar de mi postre en alguna parte de tu cuerpo después de la cena.

Respirando hondo y un hormigueo tomando cada centímetro de ella, Katniss se detuvo y vio a Michael y a Plutarch dirigirse al comedor. Los ojos de Plutarch se clavaron en los de ella hasta que desapareció por la esquina.

Katniss se dio la vuelta, su mirada capturó los azules más sensuales por siempre colocados sobre el rostro de un hombre.

— Peeta Mellark, escúchame ahora mismo. — Sus ojos cayeron a sus deliciosos labios formando una sonrisa sabelotodo. Se mordió su propio labio, intentando causar un dolor que posiblemente podría distraerla. No funcionó. Peeta se acercó más, y el olor de su colonia jodió completamente sus planes. Dios, lo deseaba. Mal. El corazón le saltó a la garganta mientras él acariciaba su nariz contra su cabello. Trató de respirar —. No me estás escuchando.

— Soy todo oído, amor, — dijo en voz baja —. Háblame.

— Lo estás haciendo difícil, — respiró.

Y lo estaba porque su mano estaba ahora ligeramente frotando la parte posterior de su cuello, sus ojos taladraban en los de ella.

— ¿Estoy haciendo que sea difícil para que tú puedas hablar?

— Sí, maldito. Lo estás, — susurró.

Peeta rió.

— Dios, me encanta cuando te pones mala. No tienes idea de lo mucho que me excita.

Queriendo fundirse con él allí mismo, Katniss asomó la cabeza en el comedor. Todo el mundo ya estaba sentado y esperando por ellos. Ella se volvió hacia él, volviendo su voz caliente.

— ¿Peeta, vas a hacer que te suplique para que te detengas?

Peeta parpadeó.

— ¿Estás tratando de conseguir que te tome justo aquí en la cocina?

Sacudiendo la cabeza y casi lista para dejar que haga exactamente eso, Katniss se rió y tomó su mano, una vez más, tirando de él. El escape al comedor fue rápido, pero cómico cuando escuchó a Peeta liberar un suspiro abatido. Se sintió mal, pero considerando que él controlaba una habitación con sólo estar en ella, amaba saber que tenía poder sobre él.

— Entonces, ¿cómo lo hizo en el vuelo, Peeta? — preguntó Michael —. ¿Tuviste que drogarla?

Katniss puso los ojos en blanco mientras Peeta sacaba su silla.

— No, él no tuvo que drogarme.

Descansando en una silla junto a ella, Peeta sonrió, metió la mano debajo de la mesa y la apoyó en el muslo de Katniss. Dibujo pequeños círculos a lo largo de su falda de seda y sonrió cuando la sintió moverse.

— Tuve la oportunidad de tranquilizarla. Sin embargo, fue más fácil de lo que esperaba.

— Bien, — dijo Michael, vertiendo un montón de judías verdes en su plato.

— Estoy segura que estar en un jet privado ayudó un poco, — dijo Prim, extendiéndose por un plato de puré de patatas. Después de servirse un poco, ella se lo entregó a Katniss —. Esos siete—cuatro—siete me asustan hasta la muerte.

— ¿Jet privado? — Plutarch miró en estado de shock a través de la mesa —. ¿Acertaste con la lotería?

Peeta se volvió hacia Katniss con una sonrisa perezosa en su rostro. Ella se inclinó y lo besó en la mejilla.

— En más de un sentido, — susurró. Peeta apretó su muslo, su sonrisa más amplia. Katniss se sirvió un poco de puré de patatas en su plato. Mirando a Peeta, sus ojos le preguntaron si quería. Peeta asintió, y ella le sirvió un montón —. No, Plutarch, el jet es de Peeta. Y, Prim, estás en lo correcto. Es mejor que volar en los siete—cuatro—siete. Pero de cualquier manera, todavía estás en el aire, donde los seres humanos _no _pertenecen. Lo odio.

Peeta y Michael se rieron entre dientes.

— Mierda, — Prim dijo poniéndose de pie —. ¿Qué van a beber? — Preguntó, mirando a Katniss y a Peeta.

— Vino tinto, — contestó Katniss.

— Gracias, — dijo Peeta —. Voy a tomar una cerveza, si tienes una.

Prim asintió y se dirigió volando a la cocina.

Inclinándose hacia atrás, Plutarch se cruzó de brazos.

— Un hombre que es dueño de un jet ¿bebe una simple cerveza? Yo hubiera pensado que alguien que podría permitirse ese lujo preferiría algo más refinado. Las apariencias engañan.

Los ojos de Katniss volaron de Peeta —apretando su mandíbula— a Michael, su mano se detuvo con el tenedor a centímetros de su boca. Ella tragó saliva y nerviosa colocó su mano sobre la de Peeta en su muslo.

La diversión en la declaración del idiota brillaba en los ojos de Peeta mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás, cruzando los brazos.

— No era consciente de que había reglas a lo que uno debe beber si es rico, pobre, o en algún lugar en el medio, Plutarch. Sería interesante saber cómo formaste esta opinión, sin embargo.

Prim salió de la cocina y le entregó a Katniss y a Peeta sus bebidas.

Peeta abrió la tapa de la botella, se inclinó y le dio un suculento beso en la boca de Katniss mientras deslizaba la tapa en su palma. Dejando a Katniss sin aliento, volvió su atención a Plutarch. Una sonrisa tonta estalló en la cara de Peeta mientras continuaba.

— ¿Cuál es tu fuente de información? ¿Reader's Digest?15 ¿Newsday? ¿Tal vez una revista de mujer? — Antes de que él dejara que Plutarch respondiera a su aluvión de preguntas, Peeta se inclinó de nuevo hacia Katniss y le susurró —, te debía una tapa de botella ya que las últimas veces que bebí, me olvidé de darte una. Lo siento.

Ahuecando su mejilla, ella lo miró a los ojos.

— Te amo. Y amo tus tapas de botella más de lo que nunca sabrás.

Peeta arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Sí? ¿Aunque tengo un montón de dinero, amas mis tapas de botella? ¿Mis tapas no deberían ser más... refinadas?

— No, — dijo sin aliento —. Son perfectas.

— ¿Estás segura? — Susurró, sus ojos buscando en su rostro —. Plutarch y su cabeza semi—calva podrían estar en desacuerdo.

— Plutarch es un idiota y tú eres perfecto, — susurró ella, entrelazando sus manos alrededor de su cuello y tirando de él para otro beso. Sin importarle que todos en la mesa estuvieran definitivamente mirándolos, Katniss se entregó a sus labios durante unos cuantos segundos antes de alejarse.

Mirándola a los ojos, Peeta pronunció la palabra "_aspirando_" antes de volver a disparar su mirada de nuevo a Plutarch.

— Lo siento por eso. Me resulta difícil controlarme cuando se trata de Katniss. Estoy seguro de que lo entiendes. Oh, espera. No podrías. Ella es la única que se te _escapó_. — Peeta le lanzó un guiño y cogió su tenedor —. Volviendo a lo que estaba diciendo. Tu fuente de información sobre tal suposición descabellada sería... ¿Cuál?

Plutarch se movió incómodo y se aclaró la garganta.

— No hay ninguna _fuente_. Supongo que era sólo una suposición.

Los ojos de Prim se abrieron mucho, claramente confundida por la conversación que había tenido lugar al obtener sus bebidas.

Sonriéndole a su hermana, Katniss sacudió la cabeza, tratando de reprimir un ataque de risa que amenazaba con entrar en erupción desde su vientre.

— Eso es lo que pensé, — dijo Peeta, llevando su botella de Budweiser sin refinar a los labios —. Así que, ¿qué haces para ganarte la vida, Plutarch?

Plutarch se ajustó la corbata, la incomodidad en su cuerpo era palpable.

— Soy dueño de una empresa de desarrollo de bienes raíces.

Sentado a la derecha de Katniss, en la cabecera de la mesa, Michael volvió la cabeza en dirección a ella, su voz fue baja.

— Plutarch es un idiota. Siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será. Pero lo aguanto, porque amo a tu hermana. — Katniss asintió, admirando la manera en que Michael siempre ponía los sentimientos de Prim antes de suyos —. Peeta es un hijo de puta patea traseros. Me gusta.

Con una leve sonrisa, Katniss miró a Peeta, que parecía estar prestando atención al detalle de Plutarch de cómo inició su compañía, pero ella sabía que la conversación le aburría. Arrastró la mirada hacia Michael.

— Sí, lo es. Gracias. Estoy contenta que lo apruebes.

— ¿Cómo no lo haría? — Michael le dio a su brazo un pequeño empujón —. Además del hecho que Prim me contó que golpeó a Gale por lo que te hizo, tú estás brillando y lo respeto por hacerte feliz. Les deseo a ustedes dos la mejor de las suertes.

— Gracias, Michael. — Katniss se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla —. Te lo agradezco.

— No hay problema.

Mientras todo el mundo comía, sin importar si fue porque Peeta lo enderezó o porque simplemente no volvió a intentarlo, Katniss disfrutó no tener que escuchar a Plutarch actuar como un idiota. La tensión con la que había comenzado la noche desapareció, convirtiéndose en una carcajada. Con la música de Navidad estimulando a través del aire y buena comida casera en sus vientres, todos conversaron fácilmente. Después de limpiar la mesa y ofrecerle una despedida ansiosa a Plutarch, Katniss ayudó a Prim a poner la cocina en orden mientras Peeta y Michael hablaban sobre quién iba a ganar el juego de baloncesto de mañana. Manteniéndose fiel a sus raíces de Nueva York y enseñándole a Michael su lado de sabelotodo, Peeta lo incitó y dijo que los Knicks de Nueva York iban a limpiar el suelo con los Lakers.

Nada por decir, los dos hombres acordaron estar en _desacuerdo_.

Sintiendo un bostezo al acecho, Katniss decidió tomar una ducha caliente antes de acostarse por la noche. Le dio un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza de Peeta, dejó a los dos hombres solos y se rió para sus adentros cuando escuchó a Peeta mencionar algo acerca de sus amados Yankees derrotando a sus Pájaros. Ella arrastró su equipaje a la habitación de invitados, cerró la puerta y negó con la cabeza, segura que él nunca la dejaría vivir sin mencionar eso. Mientras arrastraba su maleta sobre la cama, se preguntó cuántas veces la acosaría en el transcurso de la próxima temporada de béisbol. Estaba segura de que serían muchas veces para contar. Ella sólo esperaba que sus pájaros hicieran una dulce remontada, haciendo su acoso aún más dulce.

Después de caer en una larga ducha caliente, se secó el cabello con una toalla y se puso unos pantalones cortos de algodón suave y una camiseta sin mangas. Cuando salió del baño, no sólo se encontró con la ropa de Peeta esparcida por toda la cama, sino que también encontró la puerta de la terraza abierta. Una brisa se curvó por la habitación, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Katniss. A pesar de que era el sur de California, las noches solían traer temperaturas más frescas. Tomando una manta de chenille de la cama matrimonial, la envolvió alrededor de su cuerpo y se dirigió hacia el balcón.

Sentado en una silla de Adirondack, con los pies descalzos posados en la barandilla de hierro, llevaba un par de pantalones cortos y una camiseta, Peeta le dio un sorbo a una cerveza mientras miraba las olas chocando en la distancia. Otro escalofrío, uno que no tenía nada que ver con el aire más frío, se movió a través de Katniss cuando Peeta se volvió. Él atrapó su mirada, sus ojos azules la atrajeron al instante. El deseo iluminaba los duros ángulos de su rostro.

Extraño. Ya no tenía frío.

Después de colocar su cerveza en el suelo, el cristal tintineó en el hormigón, Peeta dejó caer las piernas de la barandilla. Abriendo sus rodillas, su sonrisa fue lenta y deliciosamente sexy. Katniss se colocó entre sus muslos y se metió en su regazo. Ella apoyó la espalda contra su pecho duro, enroscó la manta sobre sus cuerpos y de inmediato sus sentidos se ahogaron en el crudo calor que emanaba de él.

Peeta le apartó el cabello de su hombro y bajó la boca hasta el hueco de su cuello, su aliento era caliente mientras chupaba ligeramente.

— Te he estado esperando, — susurró, sus palabras roncas le dijeron a Katniss lo que ya sabía. Estaba a punto de aspirarla. Serpenteando sus manos bajo su camiseta, él las pasó por su vientre, deslizándolas hacia arriba, hasta que tuvo ambos pechos ahuecados en sus manos —. Te gusta dejarme colgando, ¿no?

Las mariposas pululaban en el estómago de Katniss, su cuerpo temblaba bajo su tacto.

— Es el único control que tengo sobre ti, — susurró ella con la voz temblorosa. Casi podía oír la sonrisa en su rostro. Definitivamente ella podía sentir su creciente erección presionada contra su culo.

Con sus pulgares, le acarició lentamente la curva de sus pechos.

— ¿Quieres que siga tocándote?

Con los pezones duros como perlas, Katniss arqueó su espalda contra su pecho. Se mordió el labio mientras él mordía su hombro.

— ¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí? — Preguntó. Su atención voló a la playa debajo de ellos donde un grupo de adolescentes alborotadores, aparentemente ebrios, estaban estableciendo una hoguera —. Podrían vernos, Peeta.

— Está muy oscuro aquí. No van a ver nada, — susurró. Su voz baja y primitiva vibró sobre su piel mientras hacía girar sus pezones. Pellizcándolos un poco, lamió detrás de su oreja y tiró de su camiseta sobre su cabeza, dejándola caer al lado de ellos.

El aire fresco de la noche bailó sobre el pecho desnudo de Katniss. Intentó respirar, trató de pensar. Las palabras abandonaron su mente por completo.

— Ahora responde a mi pregunta, — susurró, pasando su lengua por su cuello —. ¿Quieres que siga tocándote?

Ella lo quería a él. Lo deseaba desesperadamente. Con cada toque ligero como una pluma, sintió su núcleo apretarse, palpitante, rogando tener cualquier parte de él dentro de ella. Peeta le pellizcó los pezones otra vez, y ella dejó escapar un suave gemido. El deseo ganó la batalla de su vergüenza sobre la posibilidad de ser atrapados, rompiendo cualquier idea de no permitir que esto suceda. De repente fue hiper consciente de su cuerpo, sus mejillas sonrojadas.

— Sí, — susurró —, quiero que sigas tocándome.

— Dime dónde quieres que te toque, Katniss, — ordenó, con su voz acariciando su nombre.

— Por aquí… — se las arregló para decir, mientras guiaba su mano a su vagina.

— Lo siento. No pude escuchar. ¿Puedes repetirlo? — Preguntó con un gruñido, sus manos rozaron los lados de su abdomen.

Querido, Dios. Sus dedos quemaban su piel, calentando a fuego lento lo profundo de su vientre.

— Mi vagina, — repitió, tratando de mantener el tono de suplica de su voz.

— ¿Quieres que toque este bonita vagina? — Él metió los pulgares en sus pantalones cortos, el borde duro en su voz escurría necesidad carnal —. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

— Sí, — gimió, levantando ligeramente el culo, mientras él tiraba de sus pantalones cortos y ropa interior más allá de sus muslos. Con los dedos de los pies, ella los tiró, la manta los siguió al suelo. Al diablo con no suplicar. Estaba más allá de ello en este punto. Haría cualquier cosa que él le pidiera —. Dios, Peeta, por favor. Por favor tócame. — Las palabras sabían a fresas cubiertas de chocolate, dulces y deliciosas.

Con una mano alrededor de su estómago y la otra abriendo sus muslos, Peeta no pudo evitar gemir mientras Katniss gemía antes de que siquiera la tocara. Mierda. Ella lo volvía loco. Lo desmantelaba a pedazos. La deseaba bien abierta.

— Coloca los pies en el borde de la silla.

Con el pulso acelerado furiosamente y ya empapada con anticipación, Katniss hizo lo que le dijo. Suavemente, él empujó dos dedos en su interior y ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás sobre su hombro, sus brazos instintivamente viajaron hacia atrás. Se tensó, luchando con el temor de ser descubiertos. En silencio gimió, clavó los dedos en su cabello, su agarre se tensó mientras se movía en sintonía con sus caricias. Con el sonido de la marea rasgando dentro y fuera del aire fresco de la noche, y su respiración tomando un ritmo, Katniss descaradamente se oprimió con más fuerza contra sus dedos. Sus músculos se apretaron, llevándolos más profundo. Arrastrando sus labios a lo largo de su hombro, Peeta llevó la mano libre de su estómago, a lo largo de la exuberante curva de su seno y la instaló alrededor de su cuello. Él empujó más profundo dentro de su calor. El aliento de Katniss se atrapó mientras él giraba su pulgar en círculos rápidos sobre su clítoris húmedo, sus gemidos bajos y su boca golosa devorando su carne, la provocaron más. Empujándola hacia atrás por su cuello y sus dedos bombeando lentamente dentro y fuera, Peeta ladeó su rostro y aplastó su boca en la de ella.

— Saca tus manos de mi cabello y aprieta esos hermosos pechos para mí, — gimió, lamiendo su boca.

Su voz tan carnal, tan llena de lujuria, hizo temblar su cuerpo. Con sus palabras dando vueltas deliciosamente en su mente, Katniss desenredó sus manos de su cabello, y una vez más, hizo lo que le dijo. Llevando sus manos a sus pechos, ella los palmeó un segundo antes de tirar de sus pezones. La tensión se construyó, creciendo ferozmente entre sus piernas. Montó cada ola de deseo que él trajo con cada embestida de sus dedos. Los espasmos se precipitaron a través de su cuerpo, enviándola más y más alto. Aunque estaba cerca, tan cerca, lo necesitaba dentro de ella y lo necesitaba ahora. No podía esperar.

Como si sintiera lo que ella quería, Peeta sacó sus dedos fuera de ella, dejando su vagina caliente y húmedo a su paso. Podía sentir la protesta trepando por su garganta, pero murió en sus labios cuando él la levantó, una mano se deslizó debajo de su culo mientras que la otra tiraba hacia abajo sus pantalones cortos y bóxers. En una fracción de segundo, la llevó sobre él. Katniss contuvo la respiración mientras sentía la cabeza de su pene extender su carne hinchada, el placer ardiente casi la lleva al orgasmo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Aunque todavía en shock por donde estaban, sus gruñidos y respiración pesada hicieron que el riesgo de ser atrapados valiera su tiempo. Caliente y duro, no era más que puro, primitivo, feroz, un macho alfa consumidor. Él la llenó. La reclamó. Irrumpió y la reclamó. Causó su círculo completo de la mujer que una vez fue a la mujer que se estaba convirtiendo. A la mujer que estaba destinada a estar con él.

— Joder, — Peeta espetó con voz tensa. Clavando los dedos en sus caderas, la presión y la necesidad que se había construido a lo largo del día, casi explotaron cuando Katniss empujó con fuerza hacia abajo sobre su erección dolorida. Sus músculos saltaron y se retorcieron. Llevó los dedos que había enterrado dentro de ella a su boca —. Saboréate a ti misma de mí. Quiero que lamas tu dulzura de mis dedos. Y lo hizo. Ella chupó cada uno con una intensidad que nunca antes le había mostrado a él. Tan fascinado por ella, Peeta se sintió mareado cuando su mano se cerró alrededor de su muñeca, lamiendo y acariciando con su lengua a lo largo de sus dedos.

— Dime lo bien que se siente, Peeta. — La demanda se escapó de los labios de Katniss mientras sacaba sus dedos de su boca, levantándose hacia adelante para colocar sus manos en sus rodillas y mantener el equilibrio. Ella se movió arriba y abajo, aumentando su velocidad —. Dime.

Mierda. Peeta juró que iba a perderlo allí mismo. Empuñando una mano en su cabello, con la otra tomó su cintura, guiando su cuerpo en crueles movimientos, arriba y debajo de su miembro.

— Te sientes como el cielo envuelta a mí alrededor. Un maldito cielo. — Y lo hacía. Un terciopelo suave sobre el acero duro. Su suave calidez, tan apretada, tenía las bolas de Peeta metiéndose casi en su estómago. Quería derramar hasta la última gota de sí mismo en ella. Pero esperaría.

Queriendo siempre llevarla a ella primero, deslizó su mano fuera de su cabello a su clítoris y lo frotó con fuerza y rapidez. Mierda. Katniss se quedó sin aliento y sus músculos se tensaron, oprimiendo y sujetándose alrededor de él con tanta fuerza, que no estaba seguro si iba a contenerse. Ella los salvó a ambos cuando arqueó su cuerpo contra su pecho, sus movimientos eran un ritmo sensual y sexy. Sin embargo, fue aún más devastador para los sentidos ya calentados de Peeta porque ahora él podía sentir su núcleo en su totalidad, sentía cada movimiento de sus caderas mientras rodeaba su pene.

— Jesucristo, — gimió, deslizando la palma de su cintura a su pecho. Él lo ahuecó, apretando. Con la otra, mantuvo una presión constante sobre su clítoris, acariciando y burlándose del brote hinchado —. Eso es, nena. Fóllame lento. Bien y lento. Déjame sentir cada parte de ti.

Tan encendida, Katniss respiró, abrumada por las sensaciones.

— Por favor, no dejes de frotarme. — Susurró la petición con urgencia, llevando sus brazos arriba y enredando los dedos en el cabello de él. Dios. Entre su boca cerrándose sobre su hombro, su mano jugando con su pecho y la otra moviéndose sobre su clítoris, Katniss estaba cerca de terminar. Lamiendo sus labios, ella gimió —. Por favor, Peeta.

Implacable, sin perdón e imparable, Peeta sacudió sus caderas, llenando completamente a Katniss. Sin poder respirar, pensar o preocuparse acerca de quién podría estar observando, un doloroso placer recorrió su cuerpo. Explotó, desplegando una liberación tan intensa, tan profunda y perversa en su potencia, que pensó que iba a perder la cabeza. Ella gritó su nombre, su voz más alta de lo esperado, pero no pudo evitarlo. Fue una maldita y pura dicha. _Él _fue una maldita y pura dicha.

Los espasmos rasgaron a través de cada uno de sus músculos mientras Peeta deslizaba su mano sobre su boca. Él la mantuvo allí cuando sintió su orgasmo golpear, sintió su semen caliente y sedoso derramándose en ella. Su cuerpo se tensó y se estremeció violentamente debajo de ella, su respiración se volvió áspera y rápida contra su oído. Con la conmoción aún poseyéndola y su cuerpo inerte como un trapo mojado, perdido en una neblina de pasión, la respiración de Katniss comenzó a disminuir. Volvió la cabeza hacia un lado, capturando la boca de Peeta con la suya. Durante un largo momento, la besó profundo y duro mientras él gemía, ahuecando sus pechos. Agotado y completamente saciado, Peeta cogió la manta y cubrió el cuerpo desnudo de Katniss. Moviendo su cabello largo y húmedo lejos de sus hombros desnudos, él arrastró sus labios a lo largo de su cuello.

— Te amo, Katniss y necesito que sepas que no hay otro lugar en el mundo en el que preferiría estar si no es aquí contigo.

Girando, Katniss lo miró a los ojos. Tenían tanta pasión y dedicación, su corazón se hinchó. Con una intensidad bordeando la obsesión, lo besó, agradeciendo que sus caminos se habían cruzado una vez más. Sacaba fuerzas de él que nunca supo que tenía. Florecía cuando él estaba cerca. Sosteniendo la vida de ella en sus manos, era nada menos que un carbono a una llama en su interior, esperando encender. Rompiendo lentamente el beso, Katniss se dio la vuelta, captando el calor de los fuertes brazos de Peeta envueltos alrededor de su estómago. Su mirada cayó del cielo claro floreciendo con las estrellas a las oscuras olas, moteadas de plata por la luz de la luna. Katniss soltó un suspiro de satisfacción, su alma cálida con un amor que estaba segura de que nunca lo encontraría con nadie más. Sabía que mañana sería duro, pero de alguna manera, también sabía que esta podría ser una de las Navidades más dulces que alguna vez tendría. Mientras Peeta la atraía hacia sí, ella estaba segura de que estaba en lo cierto.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno, bueno, no me digan que no se han divertido un poquito con la cena ? y para el final un capítulo caliente, como estos dos! Espero que les haya gustado tanta relajación…;)**

**Gracias por leer, por marcar como favorita, seguir y sobre todo por tomarse esos minutos para comentar la historia, sus comentarios son mi combustible…**

**Adelanto:**

Prim se apoyó contra la pared con los brazos cruzados.

— Esta no es la primera vez que te has sentido enferma recientemente.

Alcanzando una toalla de mano, Katniss se secó el rostro.

— Cierto. He estado bajo mucho estrés, Prim.

**Besos.**

**Nos leemos**


	29. Chapter 29C

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Collide" y la segunda parte "Pulse" y ambas son de Gail McHugh. Yo solo las adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Un millón de gracias por tantos reviews, en serio, muchas gracias. Ya llegamos a los 256, eso si que es toda una pasada! Si me permiten, quiero dedicar este capítulo a Patty Potter que cumple años hoy, 31 de Mayo, ya que todavía estoy a tiempo. Patty: Feliz cumpleaños! ****, un poco tarde, pero seguro.**

**Mañana contestaré los reviews, ha sido un día muy largo, y prefiero subir el capi para que lo lean. Q****ue disfruten el capítulo, ah! pero lleguen al final eh, yo sé porque se los digo.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 29**

**Un cambio en el camino**

Katniss se despertó cuando el sol brillante que entraba a través de las persianas golpeó su cara, su calor no era tan bienvenido teniendo en cuenta que ella y Peeta se quedaron despiertos hasta altas horas de la noche. Apoyada contra su pecho, su respiración tranquila en su oído la calmó. Pero eso sólo duró poco tiempo. Los pensamientos de Katniss golpearon, igual de desagradables como despertarse temprano en la mañana. Destellos de la Navidad pasada llegaron, un día en el hospital junto a su madre moribunda, casi tirando el aire de sus pulmones. Gale también estaba allí en su mente, amargando más su estómago.

Levantando la cabeza, miró el hermoso rostro de Peeta, más allá de agradecida por él. Aunque ella era más feliz de lo que alguna vez podría recordar, su humor cambió cuando un vacío se ancló profundamente en sus entrañas. No quería mirar hacia atrás, pero los fantasmas de su pasado no le permitían seguir adelante. El dolor por su madre se cernió como una oscura tormenta, trayendo una nube de tristeza.

Tratando de escapar de la desesperación que se apoderaba, Katniss se deslizó fuera de la cama. El anhelo por su madre la siguió con cada paso tranquilo que tomó por el frío suelo de madera. Se estremeció cuando alcanzó la manija de la puerta, con cuidado de no despertar a Peeta la abrió y la cerró. Siendo apenas las ocho menos cuarto, la casa aún no estaba viva. Vacía de cualquier sonido y despejada de cualquier movimiento, Katniss estaba sola con sus pensamientos.

En un suspiro, se dirigió hacia el árbol de Navidad. Su mirada cayó sobre varios adornos que ella y Prim le habían hecho a su madre cuando eran niñas pequeñas —ángeles de papel pegados a pinzas de ropa y unos renos plateados, rojos y dorados brillaban destacando cada uno de sus nombres volvieron a su memoria. Katniss pasó las yemas de los dedos a través de los recordatorios decolorados del pasado mientras las lágrimas se reunían en sus ojos. Ella tragó saliva, su cuerpo instantáneamente tembló, su corazón instantáneamente se rompió. ¿Ya había estado sin el único padre que había conocido durante casi un año? ¿El mismo padre que llevó su amor y locura a partes iguales? La voz de su madre bailaba en sus oídos mientras trataba de recomponerse.

Katniss no escuchó a Peeta entrar en la habitación, pero no tenía por qué. Su presencia tranquilizadora cubrió el aire. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella por detrás mientras se limpiaba una lágrima errante deslizándose por su mejilla. Sin dejar de mirar los adornos, ella negó con la cabeza y respiró hondo.

— ¿Cómo la dejé ir?

Peeta le dio un beso suave en la cabeza, y sin decir una palabra, tomó con suavidad la mano de Katniss y la llevó de regreso a la habitación. La confusión se escurrió en su mente mientras lo veía arrastrar su equipaje a la cama. Después de abrir el cierre y sacar una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro, se sentó en la cama, haciéndole un gesto a Katniss para que se acercara. Cuando lo hizo, él la miró, sus ojos suaves con preocupación. Una vez más, él tomó su mano y la condujo a su regazo. Con la espalda contra su pecho desnudo, alejó su cabello de sus hombros.

— No la dejaste ir, bebé, — susurró mientras colocaba un medallón ovalado de platino con diamantes alrededor de su cuello —. Te ocupaste de ella con todo lo que tenías. La llevas contigo a través de todos los momentos de alegría en tu hermoso futuro. Tus logros. Al ver los ojos de tus hijos por primera vez. Tu vida en general. Ver las estrellas con ella en mente. Ella estará allí, observando. La perdonaste por los errores que cometió mientras crecías, y durante los malos tiempos que tienes que enfrentar, te apoyas en cualquier palabra de sabiduría que ella te dio. Pero nunca la dejas ir. Nunca. Ella no querría que la dejes ir.

Abriendo el medallón, el aliento de Katniss quedó atrapado. Sus ojos recorrieron una foto de su madre cuando era adolescente. Con el sol brillando contra su cabello rubio y su sonrisa destacando el cálido resplandor, sólo el brillo despreocupado se encontraba en la juventud de sus ojos, Katniss no pudo evitar pensar que era lo más feliz que alguna vez vio a su madre. Se sorbió la nariz y más lágrimas cayeron. Sin embargo, esas lágrimas fueron entregadas por un hombre que no podía ni siquiera comenzar a comprender el espacio vacío en su corazón que había llenado tantas veces.

Girando, Katniss se sentó a horcajadas de él y se quedó mirando los ojos de Peeta. Las emociones que se arremolinaban detrás de ellos la fijaron. Estaba atemorizada que él fuera de ella.

— Dios mío, ¿Eres siquiera real? — Susurró.

Sosteniendo su mirada, una sonrisa triste elevó su boca.

— Creo que sí.

— Me haces sentir como si estuviera en un sueño, — confesó Katniss, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello —. Como si fuera sonámbula y no lo sabría. — Asimilando el hombre puro, honesto, desinteresado frente a ella, Katniss se perdió en el hecho de que _era _real —. Soy capaz de cerrar los ojos y sólo... Confiar en ti. Eres el color en mi lienzo en blanco, la luz en mi oscuridad, el aire en mis pulmones, y estuve a punto de dejarte ir. Casi nos elimino para que alguna vez sucediéramos. No me puedo imaginar no tenerte aquí conmigo. Por favor, dime que sabes cuánto te amo, Peeta. Necesito escucharlo ahora mismo. Por favor.

Peeta tragó, sus sentidos se tambalearon. Ella le pertenece, en mente, cuerpo y alma. Palabras. Dios, no tenía palabras suficientes para hacerle saber lo mucho que sabía que lo amaba. Incluso si las tuviera, ¿cómo podía comenzar a hacerle saber lo mucho que sabía que ella se había arriesgado cambiando su vida por él? Las palabras no eran para este momento y Peeta lo sabía. Llevó sus labios a los de ella y la besó suavemente. La besó de la manera en la que debería haber sido besada la primera vez que un hombre se le permitió sentir su cuerpo. La besó esperando que pudiera desterrar cada lápida de dolor que había tomado hasta una onza de espacio en su corazón. Queriendo limpiar cada momento enfermo y cada memoria retorcida que sus ojos alguna vez fueron testigos, él la abrazó más cerca, tratando de protegerla de los demonios que sabía que estaba batallando.

En el silencio, sólo con el sonido de sus corazones latiendo, Katniss se alejó lentamente. La pesadez en su pecho se levantó, su peso ya no era sofocante, ya no era agotador.

Peeta le pasó las manos por su cabello ondulado, con una sonrisa suave.

— Feliz _primera _Navidad.

— Feliz _primera _Navidad, — susurró Katniss, colocando otro beso en sus labios. Después de un momento, se arrastró fuera de él. Saltó sobre sus pies, se paseó por la habitación y metió la mano en su equipaje. Sacó una bolsa blanca y levantó una ceja astuta —. Ahora es mi turno de darte tus regalos, pero tengo que advertirte, tienes que comenzar a usar cada uno de ellos hoy.

Con una ceja en alto igualmente de astuta, Peeta se pasó una mano por su cabello desordenado y se apoyó contra la cabecera con una sonrisa en su boca.

— Estos regalos no incluirán un conjunto de encaje negro usado por ti, baterías dobles 'A', y tus piernas shexys temblando incontrolablemente alrededor de mi cabeza, ¿verdad? Con los ojos bien abiertos, Katniss soltó una carcajada. Pero mierda si no se veía tan caliente esperando por ella, sin camisa nada menos. Tragó saliva, de pronto consciente de la palpitación entre sus piernas. Todo el humor dejó su rostro mientras lentamente se arrastró sobre la cama. Con la bolsa en una mano, le bajó ligeramente sus pantalones de chándal con la otra. Ella dejó un rastro de besos a lo largo de su cadera, continuando con su glorioso tatuaje todo el camino hasta el lado izquierdo de su tórax. Con un suspiro de pura satisfacción, ella movió sus labios hacia atrás sobre cada delicioso pico y profundidad de sus abdominales. Sintió que Peeta se tensó, sus músculos se apretaron. Él hundió las manos en su cabello mientras ella se cernía, ligeramente rozando su lengua a lo largo del borde de las alas de aspecto maligno de la bestia. En toda su maldad, sabía como el más dulce algodón de azúcar.

Katniss llevó los ojos hasta los suyos, su azulada intensidad sexual impactó en su sistema. Ella sonrió.

— Así que nunca me dijiste por qué elegiste _este _tatuaje en particular.

Peeta parpadeó, una ráfaga de aire escapó de su boca.

— ¿Realmente me vas a preguntar eso después de acabar de lamer _dolorosamente _tu camino hasta mi cuerpo?

— ¿Qué? — Katniss se rió, a horcajadas sobre su cintura. Mirándolo, ella frunció el ceño —. Quiero saber. Me dijiste _por qué _lo has hecho en donde te lo hiciste, pero dejaste afuera por qué elegiste un dragón.

Con sus ojos concentrados en sus labios, Peeta sonrió.

— Elegí el dragón porque sabía que las mujeres nunca... _nunca... nunca _serían capaces de resistirse a lamerlo.

Katniss golpeó juguetonamente su brazo.

— Maldito. ¿Estás diciendo que _no _soy la primera en lamerlo? — En un movimiento rápido, Peeta pasó el brazo detrás de su cintura y la giró sobre su espalda. Katniss se quedó sin aliento, su corazón casi se detiene mientras él se cernía sobre ella, rozando ligeramente su boca contra la de ella —. Oh Dios mío, — susurró ella —. Tenía razón. Estás loco.

— Y tú estás tratando de matarme con tus preguntas, — respondió Peeta, mordiendo su labio inferior, ella comenzó a darse cuenta que era algo que a él le gustaba hacer —. Ya no se te permite decir la palabra "lamerlo" en mi presencia. ¿Lo ha entendido, señorita Everdeen?

Su demanda vagó sobre ella como una caricia pero estaba a punto de pulsar un par de botones. Subiendo una ceja, su boca se curvó en una sonrisa.

— _Lamerlo_... hombre de las cavernas.

Los ojos de Peeta se abrieron casi al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una mano bajo su camiseta. Katniss gritó, retorciéndose bajo su abrazo. Ella alejó su mano de su pecho.

— ¡Peeta! No, quiero que abras tus regalos.

— Es un trato hecho, — respondió, su voz era un gemido desesperado —. Estoy convencido de que estás seriamente tratando de matarme. Pensé que estaba bastante en el punto con mi juego. ¿Dónde me equivoqué?

Katniss soltó otra risita.

— Nunca te podrías equivocar y te juro que te lo compensaré más tarde.

Sonriendo, Peeta sacudió la cabeza y suspiró.

Después de besar su mejilla, ella salió de abajo de él y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo mientras él se sentaba cruzando las piernas. Alcanzando la bolsa que se había perdido bajo la maraña de mantas, Katniss sonrió y sacó un pequeño sobre.

— Aquí. Esto es algo que tú tienes que utilizar por el resto de tu vida.

Peeta miró el sobre. Escrito en el frente con la letra de Katniss decía:

**Explora tus sueños mientras tienes tiempo.**

Con una pequeña sonrisa, Peeta sacó una delgada tarjeta la cual mostraba que Katniss le había adquirido una suscripción de por vida a la revista _Architectural Digest_ Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que ella también recordaba las cosas que él le había dicho.

Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, Peeta bajó la cabeza y colocó un suave beso en sus labios.

— ¿Serías feliz conmigo si fuera un arquitecto?

— Sería feliz contigo si recogerías la basura del lateral de la carretera, si eso es lo que quisieras hacer.

— ¿En serio? — Sabía que Katniss no estaba con él por su dinero, pero su respuesta de alguna manera lo impactó. La mayoría, por no decir todas, de las mujeres que encontró le habrían dicho que se jodan sus sueños si no estaba haciendo los millones que hacía con Industrias Mellark. A pesar de que una carrera como un trabajador de sanidad nunca sería su elección, su corazón se calentó. Había encontrado una mujer que lo aceptaba bajo cualquier circunstancia en la que pudiera encontrarse.

— Por supuesto que sí, — respondió Katniss, llevando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Una sonrisa burlona se deslizó por sus labios —. Y pienso que te verías muy muy caliente con el uniforme.

— Ah, siempre un motivo ulterior. — Peeta le puso un beso en la frente. Ella sonrió, y los rasgos de él se pusieron serios mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos —. Gracias. Me encanta.

— No. Gracias a ti, — susurró contra sus labios. Desenredando una de sus manos de su cuello, la metió en la bolsa y sacó una pequeña caja. — Tengo más regalos para ti. Este como que coincide con la suscripción de una forma extraña.

Peeta sonrió y empezó a desenvolverlo. Una vez que sacó el papel de regalo rojo, se encontró con una caja negra con el nombre de Patek Philippe Calatrava grabado en ella. Conmocionado, porque conocía sus piezas de tiempo, así como lo hacía con sus autos, Peeta sabía que estaba sosteniendo un reloj muy caro. Al abrirlo, sus sospechas fueron correctas. Recortado en oro, la pieza era increíble y algo que Peeta podía verse fácilmente usando. Pasó sus dedos sobre la suave correa de cuero negro, sus ojos asimilaron el fino diseño contemporáneo hecho en Suiza. Aunque la pieza Breguet18 que estaba actualmente usando abolló su chequera en unos interesantes U$s 260.000, este particular Patek Philippe Calatrava debió costarle a Katniss más de U$s 25,000.

Katniss sonrió y le entregó una segunda tarjeta con las palabras:

**No dejes que el tiempo se escape sin hacer lo que realmente quieres hacer.**

Ahora entendía cómo los dos regalos encajaban. Peeta tomó su mejilla y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

— Gracias, — susurró, acariciándole el cabello. Katniss sonrió, pero Peeta no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo fue capaz de permitirse el reloj —. ¿Has utilizado los fondos que puse en tu cuenta bancaria para comprarme esto? — Peeta buscó en su rostro. Aunque había discutido con él sobre poner dinero en su cuenta, gastarlo en él era lo último que quería que hiciera —. Te dije que no me compraras nada con ese dinero.

Katniss puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Te gusta?

— Por supuesto que me gusta. Me encanta. Pero no quiero que gastes dinero así en mí, Katniss.

Con un suspiro, Katniss puso los ojos en blanco de nuevo. Acercando su rostro al de ella, su expresión se volvió seria como el infierno.

— Peeta. En primer lugar, no usé los fondos que me diste para comprarlo. Tengo mi propio fondo y usé algo de él para comprarte eso.

— Katniss. Aunque hagas algún dinero extra como camarera, dudo mucho que el salario de profesora sustituta te permita gastar tanto en un reloj.

Katniss se echó hacia atrás, la frente en alto.

— Gracias por el cumplido.

Peeta la atrajo hacia sí, metiendo su cabello detrás de la oreja.

— No quise decir eso, nena. Pero vamos. Tengo una idea bastante buena de lo mucho que esto costó. Si no has utilizado lo que te di, ¿cómo pudiste permitirte esto?

— Gale…

Peeta se echó hacia atrás en shock en esta ocasión.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Vas a dejarme terminar, hombre de las cavernas?

Con los ojos fijos en los de ella, Peeta asintió. Sus palabras salieron lento.

— Si. Estoy escuchando.

— Gracias, — contestó Katniss, pasándole las manos por su cabello en un esfuerzo por calmarlo —. Gale tomó el dinero que tenía de la póliza de seguro de vida de mi madre y lo invirtió en algunas cuentas IRA, fondos comunes de inversión y diferentes CD. Después de cancelar la boda, investigué mis finanzas. Quité mi nombre de varias tarjetas de crédito que habíamos compartido y quité mis cuentas de él. Las trasladé a un corredor que Finnick sugirió. Digamos, si es el único elogio que le puedo dar, Gale sabe cómo hacer crecer una cuenta bancaria. Casi se triplicó durante el año. Tomé un pequeño préstamo contra una de las cuentas y te compré el reloj. Así que de nuevo, he usado mi propio dinero. No el que me diste. ¿Feliz?

— ¿Feliz? — Peeta repitió, acercándola más —. Estoy feliz porque la mujer que amo fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para quitar sus fondos del control de su ex idiota. — Arrastrando sus manos a lo largo de su espalda, Peeta rozó sus labios en su mandíbula —. Pero no estoy feliz de que ella gastó un poco en su actual novio encantadoramente sexy después de que él le pidió que no gastara mucho en él.

Katniss se echó a reír.

— Oh, ¿Ahora, de repente, eres encantadoramente sexy?

— Ya lo sabes. — Peeta sonrió, lanzándole un guiño. Después de reemplazar el reloj que llevaba por el que Katniss compró para él, el rostro de Peeta se suavizó —. De verdad, Katniss. Último gran derroche de dinero que gastas en mí, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo todo lo que necesito aquí sentado en mi regazo.

Katniss suspiró y tomó el último regalo de la bolsa.

— Ya veremos. Ahora toma. Este es el que insisto en que comiences a usarlo hoy.

Peeta la miró con recelo y desató el lazo rojo de lo que parecía ser una caja de ropa.

— Tu expresión me dice que esto es una especie de regalo vengador.

— Dulce, dulce, señor Mellark, me conoces tan bien, — ronroneó ella, lanzando su brazo alrededor de su cuello.

Con otro movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa, Peeta lentamente, muy lentamente, sacó el papel de regalo verde de la caja. Vaciló, llevando sus ojos a los de Katniss. Podía ver que se estaba impacientando. Él se rió entre dientes cuando ella arrancó el resto del papel de la caja y tiró la tapa. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de echar un vistazo a lo que había en ella, Katniss sacó un pedazo de ropa de color amarillo brillante. Sin embargo, lo estaba sosteniendo hecho una bola en el regazo de ella.

Oh, y se reía. Duro.

— ¿Qué es? — Preguntó Peeta, incapaz de ocultar la risa de su voz.

Katniss dejando de reír, se aclaró la garganta y trató muy duro de mantener su rostro serio.

— Realmente espero que te guste. — Ella pestañeó, llevando una sudadera con capucha de Los Ángeles Lakers a la altura de su pecho —. Sé que a Michael le encantará que lo lleves puesto durante el juego de hoy.

Peeta sacudió su cabeza.

— Nop. De ninguna manera.

— Sí de alguna manera. — Respondió Katniss.

— No puede ser.

Katniss frunció el ceño.

— Sí puede ser.

— Nop. Te quiero, pero no usaré eso delante de Michael. Además, soy acérrimo de Nueva York. Tengo la sudadera de los Knicks conmigo.

Suspirando, Katniss frunció las cejas, su ceño se profundizó. Ella sabía cómo llegar a él.

— Sabes, tuve muchas razones para escoger este regalo.

— Estoy seguro que lo hiciste, — Peeta admitió, rodeando con sus brazos su cintura —. Mi miseria es una.

Katniss se echó a reír.

— No, no fue adquirida _exclusivamente _para tu miseria. Pero podría haber sido, teniendo en cuenta que me hiciste andar con esa sudadera _horrible _de los Yankees.

— Los Yankees son apenas horribles, — respondió fácilmente con una sonrisa —. Y no nos olvidemos de que te hice andar alrededor usándola en la intimidad de mi casa sin ningún alma en la tierra observándote.

— Sí, eso es cierto. Pero, es sólo... bueno, tengo una cosa por los chicos de amarillo. — Katniss se movió. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se aseguró de dar una vuelta a sus caderas sobre él mientras lo hacía. Ah, sí. Se estaba poniendo duro —. Hay algo en el color que hace que me ponga... _Húmeda_.

Peeta se mordió el labio, sus ojos trazaron el rostro de Katniss.

— Estás tan llena de mierda.

— Oh, no, Sr. Mellark, realmente no lo estoy. Entre verte usándola y el sufrimiento por lo poco que tendrás que usarla, te garantizo un buen momento por tus esfuerzos.

Deslizando su mano por su espalda, Peeta enredó sus dedos en su cabello, tirando lo suficiente. Con una visión clara de su magnífico cuello a centímetros de su boca, Peeta tuvo la oportunidad de disfrutar. Él arrastró sus labios a través de su clavícula mientras agarraba su cabello más fuerte.

— He creado una mujer que piensa que me va a ganar con sexo.

Absorbiendo la sensación de él mordiendo suavemente su hombro y luego succionando ligeramente su cuello, Katniss no estaba segura de a quién estaba engañando. Ella misma se arrinconó y no tenía deseo alguno de salir.

— ¿Funciona? — La pregunta salió como un gemido.

— Posiblemente, — respondió, levantando lentamente su blusa por su cabeza. Él la arrojó sobre la cama y volvió a enterrar la mano en su cabello suave. Con la otra ahuecó uno de sus pechos. Con los ojos fijos en los de ella, lamió su pezón. Otro gemido salió de la garganta de Katniss y Peeta tuvo el conocimiento de que él la estaba derrotando en su propio juego —. ¿Estás dispuesta a trabajar para conseguir que me ponga esta sudadera hoy, señorita Everdeen?

Sip. Totalmente atrapada en una esquina. Katniss perdió la batalla. Pero en realidad no, porque al momento que las primeras horas de la mañana vinieron y se fueron, no sólo estaba dolorosamente rejuvenecida por los _múltiples _regalos de Navidad de su novio, estaba también esperando con interés verlo lucir el horrendo color amarillo por el resto del día.

Con Brenda Lee cantando a todo pulmón "Rocking Around the Christmas Tree" de los altavoces de la sala de estar, donde Michael y Peeta se preparaban para sentarse y ver el juego de baloncesto, Katniss rió mientras Prim sacudía las caderas al ritmo de las suyas mientras las dos terminaban de enrollar el último pedazo de masa de galletas. Katniss puso la pequeña bola de chispas de chocolate en una bandeja y la metió en el horno ya calentado.

— ¿Recuerdas cuánto le encantaba a mamá esta canción? — El tono de Prim era alegre mientras metía la mano en el refrigerador por un molde de tarta que eventualmente tendría un relleno de manzana —. Dios mío, era tan divertido verla bailar alrededor. Le encantaba la Navidad.

Una leve sonrisa tocó el rostro de Katniss con el recuerdo agridulce. Abrió el grifo y puso las manos bajo el agua tibia.

— Si. Amaba la Navidad.

Prim colocó el molde de tarta en el mostrador, una vez más golpeando la cadera de Katniss en sintonía con la música. Katniss suspiró, disfrutando del ánimo jovial que su hermana traía al momento. No la sorprendió sin embargo. Katniss, en cierto sentido, había reemplazado a su madre mucho antes de que ella falleciera y siempre se aseguraba que Prim fuera cuidada. Desde ayudarla con la tarea a mostrarle la forma de aplicarse el maquillaje cuando tuvo la edad suficiente, Katniss voluntariamente cayó en el papel de imponerse sobre ella después de que su padre se marchara. Y ni una vez le reprochó sus responsabilidades con resentimiento en el rostro de Prim. Cuando los días largos y las noches iban y venían sin su madre, porque ella estaba trabajando hasta tarde en el bar para poner comida en la mesa o con uno de sus nuevos novios, Prim mantuvo cierto nivel de coherencia en la vida de Katniss. Una calma. Un inquebrantable sentido de paz.

Mientras Katniss se ponía de pie con un paño de cocina en sus manos, no sólo tenía una ligera hostilidad hacia su madre floreciendo en su estómago, sino que comenzó a preguntarse por qué había permitido que las palabras de su madre sobre Gale se anclaran en ella por todo el tiempo que lo hizo. Claro, su madre no vivió para ver en lo que se había transformado Gale. Antes de que ella tomara su último aliento, La Sra. Everdeen dejó la tierra pensando que su hija estaba enamorada de un verdadero caballero de brillante armadura. Katniss estaba bastante segura de que si su madre hubiera sido testigo de su cambio, le habría dicho que se deshiciera de él. Sin embargo, las cosas se habían invertido tanto desde que Prim se había casado que ella parecía ser la fuerza materna en su vida, y durante largas conversaciones, siempre le había dejado saber a Katniss que si él no la trataba bien, ella debía alejarse.

Las señales habían estado allí. Las banderas de advertencia se agitaron en todas las direcciones por la mayoría de las personas que la rodeaban. Sin embargo, ella las había bloqueado. Las pocas veces que había hablado con un consejero después de abandonar a Gale le había dicho que era posible que ella se apoyara en Gale después de la muerte de su madre porque él era una pieza de algo que ya no existía más. Él fue testigo de un alma que ningún otro hombre en su vida volvería a encontrar. En cierto sentido, aferrarse a él era aferrarse a su madre. Aferrarse a su pasado. Aunque ese pasado fue pintado con motas de tristeza todavía le resultaba familiar, comprendido. Era frío, pero cálido, oscuro, pero lleno de una luz brillante que nunca experimentaría de nuevo. Era algo que se había ido... Para siempre.

Mientras Katniss se secaba las manos, las palabras de Peeta de esta mañana se filtraron en sus pensamientos. No sólo tenía que perdonar a su madre por los errores que cometió sino que también tenía que perdonarse a sí misma. Y eso es exactamente lo que hizo en esos segundos en la cocina de su hermana en esta particular tarde de Navidad. Aunque sabía que nunca comenzaría a comprender plenamente la forma en que su madre fue o la forma en que la había seguido en sus pasos, Katniss metió la mano en su corazón y lo despojó de la última parte de negatividad que sostenía hacia ella y a su madre.

— Hey, te perdí por unos segundos. — La suave voz de Prim arrulló a Katniss. Colocando su mano en la mejilla de Katniss, le dio una sonrisa débil —. ¿Estás bien?

Katniss no respondió mientras empujaba a su hermana en un abrazo. Como si sintiera lo que Katniss estaba atravesando, Prim la apretó con fuerza. Su abrazo reconfortante llenó a Katniss con amor, como siempre lo hacía.

— Uh oh. Hemos interrumpido un momento fraternal. — Michael se rió entre dientes mientras él y Peeta entraban a la cocina —. Somos una porquería, hombre.

Mirando a su joya, Peeta sonrió y se apoyó en el arco de la entrada. Observó a Katniss más allá de su hermana, el amor lo tomó del cuello mientras la mirada de ella atrapó la suya. Incluso vestida con pantalones de chándal y una sudadera, ella era tan condenadamente hermosa que le quitaba el aliento. Con una sonrisa en su rostro que lo llenaba por completo, ella se dirigió hacia él. El calor se derramó a través de su cuerpo mientras ella curvaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, su suave cabello oscuro cubría su espalda mientras lo miraba. Ella parecía realmente feliz, y él podía sentirlo.

— ¿Te he dicho que te ves híper increíble en amarillo? — Katniss rió, acurrucándose contra su pecho.

Michael resopló, tratando de alcanzar una aceituna de un plato lleno de fiambres y quesos.

— Sí, claro. Se ve como Big Bird — Prim golpeó su brazo y sacó las galletas del horno —. Eso duele, nena. — Michael fingió dolor y se frotó el brazo.

Peeta negó con la cabeza.

— Puede que tengas razón, Michael, pero si hubieras recibido los _regalos _que recibí... a cambio de usar esto, puede que sucumbirías a modelar una sudadera de los Knicks.

Katniss se sonrojó y rió.

— Ni de casualidad, amigo, — respondió Michael, haciendo estallar la aceituna en su boca —. No importa lo que te dio mi cuñada, considerando que tu gran culo tonto parece que fue golpeado con un efusivo toque de sol, estoy pensando que necesitas retener tu último regalo de Navidad y en su lugar dármelo a mí. Caray, sería tu novia _y _me pondría una sudadera de los Knicks. Te amaría mucho tiempo, Peeta.

— ¡Michael! — Prim se quedó sin aliento y lo golpeó en el brazo otra vez.

Michael rió entre dientes, y Katniss miró a Peeta confundida.

— ¿Último regalo? ¿Pensé que habíamos terminado el intercambio?

Peeta elevó una ceja sabionda con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Ah. Eso es lo que te tenía pensando, amor. Para ser honesto, estoy lleno de sorpresas que mantendrá tu mente... explotando... constantemente. — Bajando la cabeza, la acercó más y sus labios rozaron su oído —. Y no estoy hablando sólo cuando esas magníficas y temblorosas piernas se envuelven alrededor de mi cabeza mientras estás gimiendo mi nombre.

Katniss giró su cabeza, mirando por encima del hombro a Michael y Prim.

Afortunadamente, no estaban prestando atención. Rápidamente, empujó a Peeta para darle un beso de infarto y luego le susurró al oído,

— Muchísimas gracias por hacer que mis piernas tiemblen como tú lo haces.

Peeta sonrió, sus ojos se llenaron de una considerable apreciación masculina. — El placer es _siempre _el mío. — Katniss sonrió y Peeta miró a Michael —. Hey, perdedor de los Lakers.

Michael levantó la cabeza desde donde estaba comiendo la gran variedad de alimentos apilados en el mostrador.

— ¿Qué pasa, Knicks de Nueva York—no—tienes—una—oportunidad—en—los—salvajes—y—jodidos—sueños—de—nadie?

Peeta echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada.

— Lo que tú digas.

— Si. Ya veremos. — Michael sacó una cerveza del refrigerador —. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

— Me olvidé de tomar la, uh — Peeta miró a Katniss y de nuevo a Michael — ya sabes, esas cosas, desde anoche.

Apoyado en el mostrador, Michael tomó un largo trago de su cerveza y se encogió de hombros.

— No estoy seguro de lo que estás hablando.

Por tercera vez en menos de cinco minutos, Prim le dio un golpe en el brazo.

— Michael. Sabes lo que está pidiéndote. Deja de ser un idiota.

— Maldita sea, nena. Es Navidad. — Prim puso los ojos en blanco. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Michael resopló y buscó en su bolsillo.

Peeta dejó escapar una bocanada de aire, giró en torno a Katniss y deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Caminando detrás de ella, la movió hacia Michael y tiró algo de su mano que Katniss no pudo ver.

— ¿Qué están tramando? — Los ojos de Katniss se posaron en su hermana, cuyo rostro parecía como si estuviera a punto de estallar de alegría.

— ¿Tiene puesto zapatillas de deporte? — fue la respuesta de Prim, aplaudiendo mientras Katniss y Peeta rodeaban la esquina hacia el armario de la entrada que flanqueaba el extremo posterior de la casa.

— No, — dijo Peeta —. ¿Qué talla eres Prim?

— Seis, — respondió Prim.

— Siéntate, — Peeta ordenó, señalando un banco mientras liberaba la cintura de Katniss.

Con una mirada curiosa moldeando su rostro, Katniss se sentó.

— ¿Qué soy, un perro?

— Mmm, apuesto a que si lo fueras tendrías un ladrido sexy.

Sonriendo, Katniss sacudió la cabeza mientras Peeta se arrodillaba y examinaba una hilera de zapatos debajo del banco. Sacó lo que parecían ser unas zapatillas para correr Nike de mujer talla seis del suelo y apoyó el pie de Katniss en su muslo. Después de meterle el pie en la zapatilla y atarla, repitió el proceso con el otro pie.

Una vez que terminó, levantó la vista hacia ella, su sonrisa era amplia.

— ¿Cómodas?

Katniss cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— No has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Son cómodas?

— Sí. Son cómodas.

— Bien, — dijo Peeta, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella mientras se ponía de pie, tiró de ella hacia arriba desde el banco —. ¿Estás lista?

Katniss deslizó la capucha de la sudadera por encima de su cabeza.

— ¿Para salir a correr? Claro. ¿Por qué no? Tendré que quemar las calorías de hoy de todos modos.

— En primer lugar, te ayudaré a quemar esas calorías más tarde. Soy el mejor entrenamiento que puedes obtener. — Katniss puso los ojos y se rió —. Segundo, vamos a correr y correremos rápido. Pero no con los pies. — Peeta se detuvo en la puerta del garaje.

— Está bien. Ahora me estás asustando.

Bajando la cabeza, Peeta tomó su nuca y la miró a los ojos.

— Katniss Everdeen, a lo único que debes temer es lo mucho que te voy a amar por el resto de tu vida. Y... cuántas veces voy a hacer que esas piernas tiemblen. Pero eso no viene al caso. Nunca me temas, amor. ¿Entiendes?

Con una sonrisa jovial, Katniss levantó la mano en un saludo.

— Sí, señor, Sr. Mellark. Lo entiendo total y completamente, señor.

Divertido y algo excitado, Peeta se rió y abrió la puerta del garaje oscuro de un tirón.

Antes de encender las luces, Katniss pudo ver la sonrisa dividiendo la cara de él, y ella no podía dejar de suspirar de alegría. Dios, le encantaba la energía carismática que radiaba.

Ella sabía que sangraba de sus poros al momento que lo conoció, y la cautivó. Se apoderó de ella, la atrajo, anclándose alrededor de su corazón.

Un clic...

De repente...

Luces...

Cuando sus ojos se adaptaron, el pulso de Katniss se disparó y se quedó sin aliento. Su mirada cayó sobre el vehículo más elegante que alguna vez había visto. Blanco, elegante, y envuelto en un lazo rojo más grande que la vida, su sofisticado diseño era algo que ella imaginó que las estrellas de Hollywood usaban.

— Oh, Dios mío, Peeta. No lo hiciste, — susurró, bajando las escaleras en una neblina. Sus ojos se movieron entre él y el auto.

Después de bajar por las escaleras también, Peeta envolvió sus brazos en su cintura, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro.

— Lo hice. ¿Te gusta?

— ¿Si me gusta? Me encanta. — Deslizando su mano a lo largo del magnífico contorno del capó, se movió alrededor de la extraordinaria maquina con el corazón golpeando en su pecho. — ¿Qué es?

— Eso sería un auto, Katniss.

Alejando la mirada del vehículo, se dio la vuelta, inclinó la cabeza y se echó a reír.

— Sé que es un auto. Quiero decir, ¿qué tipo es? Nunca he visto uno como éste.

Peeta se rió entre dientes, deslizó hacia abajo la capucha de su cabeza y le dio un beso en la coronilla.

— Sé lo que quisiste decir. — Le guiñó un ojo —. Es un Maserati GranTurismo S, y estamos a punto de _correr _a través de las calles como dos verdaderos maníacos de amor. Insisto en el exceso de velocidad. ¿Lo tienes? — Retrocediendo, él le lanzó las llaves, y ella las cogió con una radiante sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Llevando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, Katniss se puso de puntillas y empujó a Peeta hasta sus labios. Ella lo besó con fuerza, tirando de su cuerpo más cerca.

— Sí. Lo tengo. Pero no tenías que hacer esto. Te dije que no necesitaba uno. ¿Estamos conduciendo de vuelta a Nueva York?

— No, tendré una compañía naviera que lo pondrá en un remolque y lo conducirá a través del país. Y es demasiado tarde para no comprarlo por ahora. Vamos. — Agarrando su mano, él la acompañó hasta el lado del conductor y abrió la puerta —. Ella es automática.

Me imaginé que era mejor para ti, ya que tu culo sexy estará en la ciudad. Pero ella tiene más de 400 caballos de fuerza bajo el capó. No estoy bromeando cuando digo que le estás abriendo la boca. Vamos a ver lo que puede hacer.

Katniss chilló, puso un beso en su mejilla y se sentó al volante. Alisando las manos por el suave interior de cuero rojo, observó a Peeta golpear el botón de la puerta del garaje en la pared. Sacó el moño del coche y rodeó el vehículo hacia el lado del pasajero.

Una vez que estuvo acomodado en el asiento a su lado, ella lo miró.

— ¿Algún botón de encendido?

Con una sonrisa, Peeta asintió.

— Te estás volviendo buena en esto.

— Sabelotodo. — Ella se rió y le arrojó las llaves —. Está bien. Estamos inaugurándola. Velocidad. Aquí vamos.

Katniss presionó el botón y el motor ronroneó a la vida, su sonido era casi inexistente. Muy lejos de los autos que había tenido que vomitaban cuando los encendía. Mientras salía del garaje al sol brillante de la tarde, Peeta sincronizó su celular con el auto, el bombeo de la música a niveles casi ensordecedores.

— ¿Quién es? — Gritó sobre la voz suave y sensual de un hombre cantando sobre una chica que era su ángel. El ritmo lento era inquietantemente oscuro y sexy. Revisó sus espejos antes de entrar a la calle —. Me gusta.

— Massive Attack. La canción se llama "Ángel" — respondió Peeta, mirando a Katniss mientras se humedecía los labios —. Cuando no estás conmigo, a menudo _pienso _en ti... mientras escucho esto, entre otras cosas.

Katniss lo miró, sus sentidos se calentaron por su tono sexual.

— Oh, ¿De verdad? — Se aclaró la garganta, alejando sus ojos de él mientras apretaba el acelerador más duro de lo previsto. El coche saltó hacia delante mientras hacía una rápida evaluación del desarrollo —. ¿Y cuáles son las otras cosas que has hecho mientras escuchabas esta canción conmigo en tus pensamientos?

Aún mirándola, su boca se convirtió en una sonrisa maliciosa, su voz fue baja mientras levantaba el brazo y le masajeaba la nuca.

— Normalmente estoy en la ducha con agua caliente rociando todo mi cuerpo.

El aliento de Katniss se enganchó, atrapado en el fondo de su garganta mientras él arrastraba su mano por su cuello, por debajo de su hombro, rozando la curva de su pecho.

— ¿Y luego? — Suspiró ella, tratando de concentrarse en la rampa que conduce a la autopista de San Diego. Bajó la ventanilla, permitiendo que el aire fresco entrara al pequeño espacio que se había vuelto de repente sofocante —. Por favor, dime lo que te haces.

Oh, sí. Peeta había creado un monstruo sexual, y amaba cada. Jodido. Pedacito. Movió sus ojos azules al velocímetro. No se dio cuenta, pero su ángel sexual se acercaba a los 130 km/h mientras zigzagueaban otros vehículos, con su cabello brillante azotando alrededor de su rostro en forma de corazón. Continuando con su actividad a lo largo de un lado de su cuerpo, ajustó el asiento ligeramente hacia atrás mientras su mano se movió lentamente hacia la banda elástica de la cintura de los pantalones de ella. Bonito acceso fácil.

Provocó con los dedos su estómago, deteniéndose antes de sumergirlos debajo del material. Sintió a Katniss tensarse, el coche se sacudió hacia adelante, más rápido mientras deslizaba su mano aún más abajo. Mierda. Ella no llevaba bragas. Con la polla dura como una roca, Peeta no pudo evitar el gemido resonando de su garganta. Con Nine Inch Nails ahora sonando a través del auto, gritando sobre follar como animales, Peeta estaba más que satisfecho con su lista de reproducción. Cuando Katniss separó las piernas, Peeta deslizó la mano por la suave carne desnuda de su vagina, sus dedos fueron instantáneamente astutos mientras los empujaba dentro de ella. Un gemido rasgó los labios de Katniss, y Peeta vio que sus manos tomaban el volante más fuerte. Deslizó sus dedos dentro y fuera con el firme latido pulsante de los altavoces. Más rápido, el vehículo se lanzó hacia delante, acercándose a 180 km/h mientras Katniss levantaba su pie izquierdo al borde de su asiento. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sus ojos revolotearon mientras él empujaba más profundo y más duro.

— Ojos en la carretera, Katniss, o de lo contrario me detengo, — Peeta ordenó, su aliento volviéndose entrecortado mientras ella se oprimía contra su dedos.

Katniss llevó la cabeza hacia delante, otro gemido se filtró de sus labios.

Viendo su hermoso rostro retorcido de placer, Peeta se inclinó al oído.

— Tomo mi pene y me acaricio lentamente mientras pienso en ti.

— Por favor, continua, — le rogó sin pudor, su concentración vacilante por el segundo. Sus acciones eran peligrosas y ella lo sabía, pero infiernos si podía parar. Estaba completamente en lo alto, tambaleando el borde del éxtasis y no quería nada más que saltar —. ¿Qué más piensas?

— Pienso en la manera que follamos hasta que nuestros cuerpos están goteando de sudor y no podemos aguantar más. — Peeta gimió, sus sentidos se ahogaron en la sensación de su humedad recubriendo sus dedos —. Pienso en la manera en que tu vagina caliente se siente a mí alrededor mientras suplicas que te tome más duro. La forma en que tu cuerpo se estremece como una maldita hoja cuando te corres para mí.

— Oh, Dios mío, — Katniss gimió, su necesidad de detenerse y forzarlo escaló con cada empuje dentro de ella. Él rodeó su clítoris con su pulgar, realzando esa necesidad más allá de cualquier control que le quedaba. Su mente decidió, Katniss soltó el acelerador. Antes de que pudiera buscar un lugar, cualquier maldito lugar, su mirada atrapó las resplandecientes luces rojas y azules de una patrulla de la carretera presionando su culo.

— ¡Peeta! — se lamentó, sus nervios se dispararon y su cuerpo era un desastre —. ¡Voy a detenerme!

Peeta soltó una carcajada y soltó su mano de sus pantalones.

— Ese es mi exceso de velocidad, — dijo como si no estuviera afectado por la situación. Se lamió los dedos, se acomodó en su asiento y sonrió —. No te preocupes. Voy a hacerles saber lo que estaba haciendo contigo. Estoy seguro de que lo van a entender.

Boquiabierta, Katniss sacudió la cabeza tratando con todas sus fuerzas de calmar su cuerpo caliente. Ella alzó los hombros, su intento de calmarse fue en vano, porque estaba temblando incontrolablemente. Sin duda, algo tenía que ver con no uno, sino dos imponentes policías estatales flaqueando ambos lados del vehículo, pero más de eso tenía que ver con el doloroso deseo de su liberación. Con ojos bien abiertos y su cuerpo latiendo con lo que estaba segura era una pura y desatada tortura, Katniss se extendió por la cartera que nunca trajo.

— ¡Mierda! ¡No tengo mi licencia conmigo!

— Katniss, cálmate. — Peeta levantó su culo y sacó la billetera del bolsillo de sus jeans —. Relájate, cariño, de verdad.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que me relaje? — Preguntó, sus palabras cortadas —. Iba sobre 145 km/h, y no tengo mi licencia. Ellos me llevarán a la cárcel.

Peeta sonrió, deslizando fuera su ID.

— Uno: ibas sobre ciento ochenta por si deseas obtener ayuda técnica. Dos: No te llevarán a ningún lugar. Tres: Acabo de tener la más dulce y jodida visión de ti llevando un traje de prisión en blanco y negro. Incluso estabas usando el gorrito en la cabeza. Mmm, simplemente hermoso.

— Necesitas ayuda, — Katniss susurró cuando los dos agentes se acercaron con las manos descansando sobre las armas metidas en sus fundas. Ella tragó saliva, puso una sonrisa en su rostro, y miró al oficial de su lado del vehículo—. Hola, señor.

Con los ojos protegidos por gafas de sol oscuras, el señor mayor presionó su boca en una línea dura antes de hablar.

— Licencia, registro y seguro.

Con una sonrisa sabelotodo más brillante de lo que alguna vez presenció, Katniss observó a Peeta llegar a la guantera y sacar los documentos necesarios. Se los entregó a ella y le lanzó un guiño.

Ella rodó los ojos y vio al oficial observándola.

— Um, no tengo mi licencia conmigo. Estoy de visitas desde Nueva York, y salimos de la casa de mi hermana en un apuro. Me olvidé de traer mi cartera.

Después de examinar la información que ella le dio, él deslizó fuera las gafas de su cara.

— ¿Hay alguna razón por la que pensabas que estaba bien ir a 178 kilómetros por hora en la autopista?

— Esa es mi culpa, oficial, — Peeta elevó la voz, inclinando su cuerpo hacia la ventanilla del lado del conductor —. Yo le dije que tenía un dolor extremo e insoportable y tenía que ser examinado por una enfermera. — Peeta se aclaró la garganta —. Me refiero a un médico. Pero estoy feliz de decir que me siento mejor ahora.

Con una mirada sospechosa, el oficial observó a Peeta por un largo segundo.

— Necesito su seguro social, así puedo realizar una verificación de licencia, — dijo, mirando de regreso a Katniss.

Ella le dio el número y nerviosamente miró por el espejo retrovisor mientras él se dirigía a la patrulla.

Todavía de pie en el lado del pasajero, el oficial más joven se apoyó en la ventana.

— ¿Así que eres fanática de los Yankees? — preguntó con los ojos clavados en Katniss —. Soy del Bronx. Nada mejor que un juego de los Yankees en casa.

— No soy fanática de los Yankees, pero mi novio lo es, — respondió, moviéndose en su asiento. La charla calmó sus nervios ligeramente.

El oficial frunció el ceño.

— ¿No lo eres? Tus placas dicen lo contrario.

Ahora Katniss frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Peeta.

— ¿Y qué dirían mis placas, Peeta?

Sofriendo ampliamente, Peeta le tomó la parte posterior de su cuello.

— Ah. Debes haberlo perdido mientras estábamos en el garaje. — Él se rió entre dientes, pasándole los dedos por su cabello —. Les dije que la arreglaran para que diga "Amante de los Yankees de Nueva York". Con emblema y todo. Tengo que admitir que se ve muy bien. Ahuecándose la mejilla, Katniss bajó la mirada y se rió. — Un maldito respiro, sabelotodo andante.

— Lo dijiste muy shexy, — dijo Peeta.

Antes de que Katniss pudiera decir su propio comentario sabelotodo, el oficial mayor regresó.

— Está bien. Su licencia de Nueva York está verificada. Sin embargo, tengo que emitirle una violación corregible por no tenerla con usted. Sólo tiene que llevar el ticket y la licencia a cualquier estación en el área de San Diego, y deberá ser anulada. Firme su nombre en la X. — Katniss asintió, y él le entregó una hoja en blanco. Después de garabatear su nombre en ella, se lo devolvió. Arrancó el calco amarillo debajo, una vez más, repitiendo el proceso de intercambio de papel.

— Al ver que pareces una buena chica y no quiero hacer el papeleo, no te voy a arrestar. Pero lo podría hacer, considerando lo rápido que estabas manejando. Pero vas a recibir una multa por velocidad por ir a setenta y cuatro kilómetros por hora sobre el límite de velocidad. Podría ser una multa de hasta U$s 1,000 y una posible suspensión de treinta días de tu licencia. — El oficial hizo una pausa, se agachó y miró al interior del auto. A pesar que su mirada estaba dirigida a Peeta, su declaración estaba dirigida a Katniss —. Sugiero que repienses tu velocidad la próxima vez que el caballero a tu lado te diga que está _enfermo_.

Katniss asintió, conteniendo un suspiro de alivio.

— Lo haré. Gracias, oficial.

Él asintió brevemente. Después que los dos oficiales se alejaron, Peeta rompió en carcajadas, dándose una palmada en la rodilla.

Katniss salió a la autopista, consciente de su velocidad.

— No puedo creer que te estés riendo, — dijo, tratando de contenerse de hacer lo mismo.

Pasándose la mano por el cabello, Peeta mostró una sonrisa.

— Tu rostro no tenía precio en absoluto.

— Apuesto que te gustaría haber tenido una cámara.

— Amor, _no _tienes idea de lo que haría por una.

Una vez más, Katniss puso los ojos en blanco. A pesar de que les tomó el doble de tiempo volver a la casa de su hermana, porque ella estaba conduciendo como Peeta se referiría "igual que su abuela," sin embargo, llegaron. Esta vez, menos... acalorados que cuando comenzaron su viaje. Después de salir del auto, Katniss vio la placa. Efectivamente, Peeta tenía las letras _AMTYNY_ puestas en la placa.

Una vez que entraron al vestíbulo, después de llenar a su amante de los Yankees con unos cuantos besos, Katniss escuchó a Michael gritar que los Knicks fueron derrotados por los Lakers. Ahora fue su turno para reventar en carcajadas. Peeta le dio una palmada en broma a su culo y se dirigió a la sala de estar. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se dirigió a la cocina y encontró a Prim sacando un jamón glaseado con miel del horno. Al segundo que el sabroso aroma golpeó la nariz de Katniss, una sacudida de náuseas la golpeó. Se enroscó y estalló, deteniéndola de repente y por completo. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos mientras acurrucaba un brazo alrededor de su cintura y el otro ahuecaba su boca.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Prim, colocando el jamón en una rejilla para enfriar —. No te ves muy bien.

Otra bocanada y Katniss estuvo preparada. Girando sobre sus talones, corrió a través de la cocina, casi tropezando con un taburete al lado de la isla. Apenas llegó al cuarto de baño de la planta baja, y no tuvo tiempo para cerrar la puerta. Se deslizó sobre sus rodillas frente al retrete. Con otro retorcijón sacudiendo su intestino, Katniss se echó hacia atrás el cabello, su cuerpo liberó brutalmente el abundante desayuno y el almuerzo que había disfrutado antes. Su garganta ardía por el sabor acre. Abrió la boca en busca de aire, ahogándose mientras se sacudía.

— ¡Dios mío, Katniss! — Prim corrió al baño, ayudando a Katniss a sostenerle el cabello.

— La puerta, — Katniss dijo con voz ronca —. Cierra la puerta.

Mientras Prim la cerraba, Katniss se levantó desde el suelo con los nervios disparados por la reacción repentina de su cuerpo. Encorvada sobre el fregadero, abrió el grifo de agua fría y metió las manos debajo.

— ¿Qué diablos fue eso? — Preguntó Prim, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Katniss negó con la cabeza y tomó un sorbo de agua de sus manos. Mientras se deslizaba por su garganta, aliviando la quemadura de fuego, ella negó con la cabeza otra vez.

— No tengo idea, — suspiró —. Entré, y el olor del jamón me hizo tener nauseas.

Prim se apoyó contra la pared con los brazos cruzados.

— Esta no es la primera vez que te has sentido enferma recientemente.

Alcanzando una toalla de mano, Katniss se secó el rostro.

— Cierto. He estado bajo mucho estrés, Prim. — Ella tiró la toalla de mano sobre el lavabo y abrió el botiquín —. ¿Tienes un cepillo de dientes sin usar?

— No allí. Debajo del lavabo.

Agachándose, Katniss abrió el gabinete. Después de hurgar en una pequeña cesta, encontró el paquete. Lo abrió rápidamente, se puso de pie, cogió la pasta de dientes y roció un poco en las cerdas. Se lo metió en la boca y cepilló sus dientes, con ganas de quitarse el mal sabor.

— Sé que has estado bajo mucho estrés, Katniss, pero ¿se te ha ocurrido pensar, — Prim se detuvo, colocando su mano en el hombro de Katniss —, que podrías estar embarazada?

Mirando el reflejo de su hermana, Katniss inmediatamente detuvo el cepillado. Ella sacó el cepillo de su boca y se dio la vuelta.

— No ¿Por qué iba yo a pensar eso? Estoy tomando la píldora.

— ¿Has cumplido con ellas?

Katniss suspiró, se enjuagó la boca y cerró el agua.

— Sí, creo que lo he hecho.

— ¿Crees que lo has hecho? — Prim se mofó —. La píldora sólo funciona cuando se toma regularmente. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste tu período?

— Jesús, — jadeó —. Son sólo mis nervios. Todo lo que sucedió con Gale mientras estábamos comprometidos, por no hablar de todo lo sucedido con Peeta entre el compromiso y después. No estoy embarazada.

Los ojos azules de Prim se ablandaron con preocupación.

— Responde a la pregunta, Katniss. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste tu período?

Tratando de recordar la última vez que recibió la visita de "La tía Flo" Katniss se pasó la mano por el pelo.

— No estoy segura. La segunda semana de octubre, tal vez.

— Correcto. La segunda semana de octubre. — Prim caminó más allá de Katniss y abrió el botiquín. Sacó una caja y se la dio —. Michael y yo todavía estamos tratando por el nuestro. Hay dos pruebas allí. Ponte a orinar.

Katniss abrió la caja y sacó las dos pruebas de embarazo.

— No puedo creer esto.

— Exactamente mis pensamientos. ¿Por qué no lo puedes creer? — Colocando las manos en sus caderas, Prim la miró boquiabierta —. No has tenido el período desde mediados de octubre. Cada vez que he hablado contigo desde que me fui de Nueva York, me dijiste que estabas luchando con algún tipo de náuseas. Lo cubriste como nervios. Lo entiendo. Pero ahora todo está bien. No hay razón para que estés nerviosa. Si es tan simple como los nervios, siéntate y haz la prueba. No es gran cosa.

En un suspiro, Katniss deslizó sus pantalones y se colocó en cuclillas sobre el retrete. Esperando a la madre naturaleza, rasgó ambas pruebas.

— ¿Puedes dejar de mirarme? Me haces sentir como un niño que recibe una lección de entrenamiento.

— Oh dame un respiro. — Prim rodó los ojos y se ocupó de su cabello mientras miraba su reflejo. Acomodando sus rubios rizos en un moño desordenado, lanzó una mirada de reojo a Katniss y una sonrisa levantó la comisura de su boca.

— Oh! Yo te entrené de alguna manera. No olvidemos que soy cuatro años mayor. He limpiado tu trasero demasiadas veces por nuestro propio bien.

Con demasiada información corriendo por su cabeza, Katniss no se atrevió a mantener la conversación. Pero todo fue bueno porque la Madre Naturaleza finalmente apareció. Sosteniendo las dos pruebas, Katniss las colocó bajo el flujo, asegurándose que ambas estuvieran saturadas. Una vez terminado, las colocó sobre el papel higiénico que Prim cortó prolijamente en el lavabo.

Katniss se lavó y secó las manos, su cabeza comenzó a estar confusa mientras las hermanas se cernían por encima de las pequeñas varas que, en ese momento, asustaban a muerte a Katniss. A través de las últimas semanas, había descartado sus náuseas como nervios, pero de repente, eso ya no parecía convincente. Las palabras de negación, el miedo y la estupidez vinieron a su mente. Con un sudor acumulándose justo por encima de su labio, tomó la caja vacía de la prueba de embarazo, le dio la vuelta para leer cómo se vería lo positivo y negativo. Notando que una línea representaba un futuro vacío de pañales, y dos líneas el inicio directamente a la maternidad, Katniss empezó a mordisquear nerviosamente la uña de su pulgar.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo duran estas?

La pregunta apenas había escapado de la boca de Katniss cuando una sola línea en una de las pruebas comenzó a tomar un tono claro de rosa. Con un suspiro de alivio posándose en la parte posterior de su garganta, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Katniss. Sin embargo, esa pequeña sonrisa cayó rápidamente cuando el gemelo de la línea gritaba por un poco de atención, ya que también comenzó a colorearse. Katniss arrastró sus ojos a la otra prueba, que ya emitía dos líneas de color rojo brillante.

De pie sobre dos varas de plástico indicando que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar en más de un sentido que ni siquiera podría comenzar a comprender, Katniss intentó respirar.

_Respira... _

Números.

Fechas.

Tiempo.

Cálculos de todo tipo golpeaban su cabeza. Un calendario mental, malos en general, brillaron en la mente de Katniss. Sus imágenes le recordaron la primera vez que había hecho el amor con Peeta, la noche del beneficio de su madre, fue a los pocos días que ella y Gale rompieron. Pocos días después de que ella y Gale hicieron el amor.

_Respira... _

Días.

Horas.

Minutos.

Recuerdos de todo tipo flechaban su corazón. Cada segundo que ella y Peeta pasaron juntos las últimas semanas, lentamente arreglando lo que una vez estuvo cerca de romperse, se sentían como si estuvieran a punto de ser arrancados de ella. Desaparecer. No había negación que el niño que llevaba tal vez no fuera el suyo. Las posibilidades eran casi nulas. En las dos gloriosas noches que compartieron, ella se acostó con Peeta un puñado de veces. En las semanas previas y después de esa noche, había estado con Gale muchas veces. Con los brazos abiertos, perdonando todas las confusas indecisiones que ella había tomado, Peeta la aceptó de vuelta pero él nunca se inscribió para esto. Un padre sustituto para el hijo de un hombre al que odiaba. Un hombre al que odiaba con cada fibra de su ser. Esto sin duda podría separarlos. Lo que ellos fueron, y lo que aún no se habían convertido, no sería más que un casi que... nunca lo fue. Un espejismo.

La posibilidad de perder a Peeta para siempre atravesó el pecho de Katniss mientras se encorvaba con los brazos envueltos alrededor de su estómago que pronto crecería con una vida. Una vida hermosa que compartía su sangre, pero que tal vez no compartiría la sangre del hombre con el que no podía vivir sin él.

_Respira... _

— Katniss. — La suave voz de Prim apenas interrumpió sus pensamientos... su pesadilla. Katniss sintió el toque cariñoso de su hermana en el cuello —. Katniss, mírame.

Cubriendo su boca, las lágrimas se agruparon en los ojos de Katniss mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— Puede que no sea de Peeta, — lloró, tratando de mantener su voz en un susurro —. Oh, Dios mío, Prim, tal vez no sea suyo.

Prim se inclinó hacia Katniss, acunándola de la manera que su madre lo hacía cuando estaba herida.

— Lo sé, cariño. Lo sé. — Colgando sobre el borde de la cerca de la locura, Katniss tembló, sus llantos fueron amortiguados contra el pecho de Prim —. Escúchame, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero que te acuestes. Le diré a Peeta que estabas cansada y fuiste a tomar una siesta. Lo mantendrá a raya hasta que hayamos terminado de comer la cena. Vas a tener algo de tiempo para pensar en lo que le vas a decir. ¿De acuerdo?

Con los labios temblando, Katniss asintió. Se pasó las manos por el cabello, cogió un pañuelo de papel del recipiente y miró su reflejo. Sus ojos, hinchados y ennegrecidos con el rímel, pronto fijarían la vista en los ojos del hombre que amaba tan desesperadamente. El hombre que ella puede muy bien perder. Después de fregarse la cara con agua y jabón, le dio a Prim un abrazo y se dirigió a la habitación de invitados. Su corazón se hundió en su pecho cuando escuchó a Peeta soltar una carcajada mientras aceptaba un poco más las bromas de Michael respecto a la derrota de los Knicks.

Con el clic de la puerta, sus pensamientos en espiral salieron de control. Estaba cerca de arruinarlo. ¿Cómo podría siquiera comenzar a decirle la noticia que estaba a punto de cambiarlos para siempre? Palabras. Su mente se sintió despojada de las palabras correctas para decir. ¿Él sólo se levantaría y la dejaría en California? Visiones de su rostro al momento en que lo descubriría la golpearon, abriéndose paso entre la cabeza de Katniss.

La bilis ardía como la lluvia ácida en su garganta. En una nube, no sólo de temor, sino de una soledad tan oscura, se sentó en la cama y tiró de sus rodillas contra su pecho.

Mientras yacía allí, trató de pensar lo que diría y cómo iba a decirlo. Pero a medida que pasaban los minutos, se hacía rápidamente consiente que ninguna cantidad de palabras adecuadas haría nada de eso simple. La vida estaba a punto de cambiar. Ella no tuvo que permanecer allí demasiado tiempo, rezando para que Peeta permaneciera a su lado cuando lo haría, porque un momento después, la puerta se abrió y entró el hombre que siempre le robaba el aire de los pulmones. El hombre que sin importar cuál decisión tomaría en los próximos minutos, será por siempre el propietario de su corazón.

Katniss tragó saliva y se sentó. Trató de mantener el borde de la desesperación en su voz.

— ¿Ya has terminado de comer? — Ella lo vio sacarse la horrible sudadera de los Lakers por su cabeza, dejándolo en una camiseta blanca y jeans de Dolce y Gabana que colgaban justo debajo de la gloriosa V que esculpía sus abdominales. Se pasó la mano por el cabello rubio y desordenado y se estiró. Volvió a tragar saliva mientras se abría camino hacia ella, su sonrisa contagiosa le recordó lo que potencialmente podría perder.

Hundiéndose en la cama, él la tomó en sus brazos y la apoyó sobre su pecho mientras se apoyaba contra la cabecera.

— Michael tenía razón. Aunque nos vamos en dos días, quedarme en esta casa podría convertirme en un gordo bastardo. — Riéndose, él puso un beso en su frente —. Estaba lleno de las diez libras de papas fritas y salsa que aspiré antes de que tu hermana dijera que la cena estaba lista, así que decidí pasar. Además, una vez que supe que estabas aquí sola, no me pude resistir.

Katniss le dio una débil sonrisa mientras sus ojos apreciaron su hoyuelo, ahogándose en cada centímetro de su ligera barba en su mentón. Siguieron el contorno de cada línea y plano de su bello rostro, un rostro que había secuestrado su corazón y lo mantuvo como rehén desde el instante en que lo vio. Un rostro que pronto podría ser nada más que un recuerdo que había tocado su vida por un breve momento.

— Hey, — dijo Peeta, bajando la cabeza, sus ojos buscando los de ella —. ¿Qué te sucede?

Y ahí estaba. La pregunta que los llevaría a los dos por un camino que podría romperlos. Sus piezas se dispersarían a lo largo de un camino que tuvo mucha esperanza. Tanto amor y promesas.

_Respira... _

— Tengo que decirte algo, — susurró Katniss, su cuerpo tan entumecido como lo estuvo cuando Peeta se había marchado.

Una corriente de preocupación se comprimió a través de Peeta. Se inclinó hacia arriba, montando las piernas de Katniss por encima de su cintura. Ahuecando sus mejillas, buscó en sus ojos de nuevo.

— Háblame, muñeca. ¿Qué está mal?

— Yo... yo... — Las palabras correctas o incorrectas, quedaron atrapadas en su garganta, mientras trataba de tomar aliento. Intentando conseguir que salieran. Esto era todo. Ella tenía que decirlas. _Respira... _— Peeta, estoy embarazada.

El alivio, golpeando como una ola que se estrella, se apoderó de él. La mujer que había amado desde el momento en que ella entró a su vida, con la que estaba seguro de que iba a tener una familia, le acaba de decir que iba a ser padre. _Padre_. La palabra rebotó a través del corazón de Peeta, el sentimiento orgulloso detrás de ese título le recordaba al propio.

Esto no era una mala noticia. Seguramente Katniss estaba asustada, al igual que Peeta, pero ella no tenía razón de estarlo. Él haría todo lo posible para asegurarse de que ella y su hijo fueran amados más allá de toda medida que jamás podría mostrar. Con un entusiasmo que no se parecía a nada que hubiera conocido alguna vez fluyendo a través de él, Peeta llevó la boca de Katniss a la suya. Besándola con fuerza, una cascada de momentos por venir llenó su alma.

Sin embargo, cuando ella se alejó de inmediato también lo hizo su emoción. La mirada vacía en sus ojos gritaba algo que no había cruzado sus pensamientos. La sensación de ahogo en su garganta casi lo consumió mientras esperaba a que ella dijera algo. Cualquier cosa. Sólo rezaba que no fuera lo que él pensaba que era porque sin importar lo mucho que la amaba —y Dios, la amaba— nunca permitiría que Katniss se deshiciera de algo que era una pieza de ellos.

— Peeta, — susurró Katniss, su corazón estallaba porque en los pocos segundos que la había besado ella sintió un amor tan profundo de él, sabía que no entendería lo que estaban a punto de enfrentar —. Puede que no sea tuyo. — Ella hizo una pausa, su cuerpo temblaba mientras miraba fijamente sus ojos repentinamente vacíos de emoción. Vacíos de la chispa de la que se había enamorado. Lo escuchó tragar, escuchó su respiración detenerse, y ella se estremeció antes de continuar —. Mi último período fue unos días antes de que tú y yo estuvimos juntos por primera vez. Tengo una idea de qué tan avanzado podría estar, pero...

— Lo más probable es que llevas el hijo de Gale. — El quebrantamiento en la voz de Peeta cortó el aire. Al no poder oír lo que él era, se deslizó de la cama y empezó a caminar, su mente era un revoltijo completo de emociones que no podía acercarse a tratar en ese momento. El enojo por la situación se impuso sobre él y la mujer que llenaba su vida más allá de las palabras se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Alcanzando su sudadera, él se la pasó por la cabeza y miró a Katniss. Su corazón cayó cuando vio sus ojos confundidos mirándolo —. Me tengo que ir.

— ¿Qué? — Katniss respiró, de pie —. ¿A dónde vas?

Al ver el pánico sangrando de sus ojos le hizo sentir como un idiota, pero no podía quedarse. Tratando de suavizar la confusión que sabía que estaba por todo su rostro, se acercó a ella y le puso la mano a lo largo de la delicada curva de su mandíbula. Sus labios temblaban mientras ella lo miraba, las profundas nubes grises de sus ojos le rogaban que no se fuera. Mierda. El dolor atravesó sus músculos mientras luchaba para hacer exactamente eso. Quedarse. Hablar con ella. Averiguar cómo podrían hacer que esto funcione. Dios lo ayude. Aunque quisiera, no podía. Necesitaba salir, y necesitaba salir ahora.

Si decirle una palabra a ella, Katniss lo vio girarse y hacer su camino fuera de la habitación. Llevó su corazón lleno de cicatrices junto con él mientras cerraba la puerta. La realidad de que él no podría ser capaz de manejar la presión de todo arrasó su mente, dejándola sin habla y rota. Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos mientras contenía un aliento estremecedor. Una vez a solas con sus pensamientos, Katniss trató de recuperar la compostura cuando apagó la luz junto a la cama. En la oscuridad, se sentó en el colchón, su mirada captó las sombras que bailaban a través del techo. Ella deslizó una mano por su estómago, dándose cuenta de la enorme tortura por venir. Día tras día sin saber de quién era el niño que llevaba seguramente la destruiría. Katniss se encontró en un camino que no pensaba que iba a cruzar tan pronto en su vida. Definitivamente no en estas circunstancias. Sin embargo, tenía que creer que había una razón por la que esto estaba sucediendo. Llorando, ella luchó duro para encontrar esa razón, pero no pudo. No llegó.

Mientras los segundos se borraban a minutos y los minutos desaparecían en horas, lo único que supo fue que tenía que encontrar la pieza que faltaba en su corazón que había salido de la habitación como un hombre roto. Sin pensarlo, se levantó, cogió una chaqueta ligera de su maleta, y se precipitó hacia la sala. Secándose las lágrimas, rodeó la esquina y chocó con su hermana.

Prim se acercó y estabilizó a Katniss por los hombros.

— Jesús, ¿estás bien? Sólo venía a verte. Supuse que te di algo de tiempo para ti misma.

Respirando frenéticamente, Katniss sacudió la cabeza y se apresuró a la cocina. Prim la siguió. Suponiendo que Peeta se había llevado el coche que le había comprado, Katniss robó las llaves de Prim de un gancho en la pared al lado de la nevera.

— ¿A dónde vas? — Preguntó Prim.

— Tengo que encontrarlo, — Katniss respiró, haciendo su camino hacia el garaje.

— Él nunca se fue.

Las palabras de Prim detuvieron en seco a Katniss. Ella se dio la vuelta.

— ¿Qué?

— Quiero decir, que no se fue en auto. Creo que tomó un paseo por el muelle.

El corazón de Katniss se quedó inmóvil por un momento mientras colgaba las llaves en el gancho. Pero eso sólo duró un segundo, porque cuando ella se volvió, su ritmo cardíaco volvió a aumentar mientras se acercaba a las puertas francesas a un lado del estudio.

Nadando en un mar de dolor, las abrió y salió al aire fresco de la noche. Temblando por la brisa que bordeaba el océano, Katniss se ajustó su chaqueta y empezó a subir una colina justo más allá de la casa de su hermana, llevándola a las desgastadas escaleras de madera.

No le llevó mucho tiempo encontrar a Peeta, y cuando lo hizo, se quedó sin respiración.

Como pensó Prim, estaba sentado en un banco por el muelle, el ambiente resplandeciente de una luz del área de embarque brillaba por encima de su cuerpo. Tenía el aspecto de un ángel, pero sabía que él estaba en el infierno. Con vistas al océano y al hombre que amaba, diminutas gotas de sudor se formaron a lo largo de su frente. Con el viento soplando a través de su cabello, Katniss se llevó las manos a la boca y contuvo el aliento tratando de encontrar el coraje que necesitaba para ir hacia él. En algún lugar entre el recuerdo de lo que habían sido juntos y lo que siempre estarían destinados a ser, Katniss encontró ese coraje. Hasta ahora, Peeta sólo podría haber representado una pequeña parte de su pasado, pero ella lo necesitaba para llenar cada segundo, minuto y hora de su futuro y no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir por nada. No podía. Se negaba.

Apretando la barandilla de metal oxidado, poco a poco empezó a bajar las escaleras, su pulso se agitó con cada paso que daba. Para cuando llegó a la arena, Peeta se levantó del banco, capturando su mirada. En un instante, Katniss se quedó inmóvil con la respiración entrecortada. Mientras las olas subían, golpeando contra el muelle, observó a Peeta hacer su camino hacia ella. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos, sus ojos estaban bloqueados en los de ella cuando se detuvo a pocos metros de distancia. Incluso con la distancia que los separaba, Katniss sintió su corazón arder a través de ella, sintió la innegable conexión que compartían.

— Te amo, Katniss Everdeen. — Hizo una pausa y miró al suelo, y luego de nuevo a ella —. Creo que te amaba antes de que supiera que existías. — Su voz era tan suave, Katniss apenas podía escucharlo. Él se acercó y llevó una mano a su mejilla, su tacto fue suave y sus ojos azules acariciaban los suyos —. Estoy bastante seguro de que estabas en mis sueños antes de que entraras a mi vida. Lo sentí la primera vez que te vi. Tiraste de mí. Te apoderaste de mi corazón y nunca lo dejaste ir. Aún si lo hicieras, no te dejaría. No habría sido capaz de hacerlo. Hay algo en ti que era... familiar, y me asustó muchísimo, pero sabía que de alguna manera nos necesitábamos el uno al otro. Nunca he sido un hombre que cree en ningún tipo de destino. Lo consideré mierda esponjosa que las mujeres leían en las novelas románticas, pero sentado aquí el último par de horas, me puse a pensar acerca de ti y de mí. Nuestro romance. Nuestra novela. — Una vez más se detuvo, con la cabeza inclinada le limpió una lágrima que se había deslizado de la mejilla de ella —. ¿Sabías que tenía que ir en ese viaje a Ohio con Finnick cuando estabas en la escuela?

— Si, — susurró. A pesar que sus nervios comenzaron a calmarse, ella no estaba segura de si se trataba de su adiós —. Johana me lo dijo.

— Así es. — Acercándose, envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura y rozó los labios con los suyos —. Nunca se suponía que estuvieras con Gale. Siempre debiste terminar conmigo, pero el destino nos interrumpió durante un tiempo. Este bebé puede que no sea mío pero es una pieza de algo que necesito en mi vida. Algo que apreciaré incluso después de morir. No estaba bromeando cuando dije lo bueno, lo malo y lo intermedio. Esto es sólo nuestro... Intermedio en estos momentos. — Un pequeño llanto escapó de los labios de Katniss, y Dios, el corazón de Peeta se rompió. Se derritió —. Aquí de pie frente a ti esta noche, te doy mi palabra de hombre, como tú amigo, y como tu amante, si este bebé no es mío, lo amaré _no menos _de lo que amo al ángel que lo lleva. No te puedo decir que no estoy asustado porque eso sería una mentira, y te prometí que nunca te mentiría. Tengo mucho miedo, y sé que tú también. Entonces, señorita Everdeen, si me perdonas por actuar como un idiota por dejarte sola mientras ponía mi cabeza en orden, los próximos meses, tú y yo vamos a estar absolutamente con mucho miedo juntos. No importa lo que pase, lo resolveremos. ¿Suena como un trato?

Con el cuerpo cálido y el aliento robado, Katniss asintió y lo atrajo hacia su boca. Había salido de la casa de su hermana nadando en un mar de dolor y confusión. Pero ahora, mientras estaba de pie en esta hermosa noche de Navidad besando al hombre que se quedaría a su lado a través de cualquier cosa, estaba ahogándose en un mar de alivio tan profundo que las palabras no podrían ni siquiera comenzar a describirlo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**No sé a Uds. pero yo reitero mi pedido de un Peeta igualito al de este fic. ;) Ahora me gustaría saber, ¿que les pareció el capítulo?**

**Gracias por leer, por marcar como favorita, seguir y sobre todo por tomarse esos minutos para comentar la historia, sus comentarios son mi combustible…**

**Adelanto:**

— Puede conducir a un aborto involuntario.

Peeta tragó, sus palabras eran lentas.

— ¿Hablas en serio? — Katniss asintió —. De ninguna manera. No vas a conseguir que se haga. — Entrelazando sus dedos, se dirigió a la puerta —. Jesús, Katniss, ¿por qué siquiera pensaste en poner al bebé o a ti a través de eso?

**Besos.**

**Nos leemos**


	30. Chapter 30C

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Collide" y la segunda parte "Pulse" y ambas son de Gail McHugh. Yo solo las adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Así como ayer, hoy le dedicamos este capi a wmoreirf, que cumplió años. Feliz cumple! **

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 30**

**El cambio está llegando**

El Año Nuevo había ido y venido, trayendo consigo una montaña de emociones para Katniss. Mientras estaba sentada en el consultorio de su médico sosteniendo la mano de Peeta, Katniss no podía dejar de preguntarse cómo fue para su madre cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada de ella. Dado que su padre comenzó a mostrar signos de abuso un poco tarde en su matrimonio, la madre de Katniss nunca ocultó el hecho de que Katniss era un embarazo no deseado. Sus intenciones eran dejar al padre de Katniss, poco antes de que se enterara de que estaba teniendo otro bebé con él. Sin embargo, ella siempre le dijo a Katniss que fue la mayor sorpresa de su vida. Esa simple frase sonaba fuerte en los oídos de Katniss mientras la recepcionista la llamaba a la ventana para llenar el papeleo.

— ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? — Peeta preguntó mientras se levantaba de su silla.

Katniss negó con la cabeza, tratando de ignorar su vejiga llena que sólo gritaba de dolor. —No, estoy bien. Sólo tomará un segundo.

Peeta asintió.

Después de tomar su cartera, Katniss se dirigió a la ventana. Esperando que la chica rubia, de cabello corto terminara una llamada que había tomado, Katniss miró alrededor de la pequeña oficina a las otras parejas en espera de ser atendidas. Katniss se preguntó si alguno de ellos se encontraba en la misma situación que ella y Peeta. Por sus sonrisas, altamente lo dudaba. En un suspiro, revolvió su cartera, sacando su tarjeta de seguro y licencia.

— Lo siento por eso. Era mi novio, — la recepcionista chilló, deslizando un portapapeles a través de la ventana —. Si nada ha cambiado, sólo puede firmar en la parte inferior, y el Dr. estará con usted en breve.

—Tengo una nueva compañía de seguros y la dirección de mi casa ha cambiado. — Katniss le entregó la tarjeta y licencia. Después de explotar su goma de mascar, la chica puso los ojos, se tocó el cabello y se giró para hacer las copias. Katniss sacudió la cabeza ante la evidente falta de profesionalismo. Cuando la chica finalmente regresó, ella se las puso de nuevo a través de la ventana y Katniss rellenó las secciones necesarias en el formulario.

Después, se sentó junto a Peeta, sintiendo como si estuviera a punto de estallar.

— No te ves tan caliente, — Peeta susurró, sus labios se volvieron hacia abajo —. ¿Tengo que hacer una escena aquí si no dejan que orines en los próximos dos minutos? Sabes que puedo hacerlo.

Tratando de no reírse, porque sabía que sería el final de su vejiga, Katniss entrelazó los dedos con los suyos.

— Oh, yo sé que puedes. — Ella se inclinó y lo besó en la mejilla —. Pero estoy bien. Al menos por unos minutos más.

Peeta sonrió y le pasó el pulgar a lo largo de la parte superior de su mano.

— Estás en extrema necesidad de mi juego de veinte preguntas. — Katniss lo miró como si le hubiera brotado una nueva cabeza —. Lo digo en serio. Te ayudará a alejar tu mente de toda esta situación de no orinar. Voy primero.

Katniss frunció el ceño, empujando su brazo.

— Siempre vas en primer lugar.

— Eso es porque lo he inventado, amor. — Sonriendo, Peeta la miró a los ojos —. ¿Seda o encaje?

Katniss levantó una ceja.

— Esa es una pregunta que debería preguntarte.

— No. — Peeta se inclinó más cerca, sus labios rozaron su oído —. Mi juego. Mis reglas. Ahora responde a la pregunta. ¿Seda... o... encaje?

Katniss tomó aliento, su tono ronco instantáneamente le hizo olvidar su problema de vejiga.

— Me... gusta... la seda.

Peeta sonrió.

— Buena respuesta. No se puede superar a Katniss Everdeen en seda. — Él se echó hacia atrás, deslizando su brazo sobre su hombro —. ¿Piedra o ladrillo?

— Hey. — Katniss le dio un codazo a su brazo de nuevo —. Ahora es mi turno. ¿Y cómo pasas de seda o encaje a piedra o ladrillo?

— Mi juego. Mis reglas, así que decidí cambiar las reglas e ir de nuevo. — Sonrió a sus labios fruncidos y se inclinó al oído una vez más. Lo mordisqueó y lo sostuvo entre sus dientes, amando la manera en que podía sentir su estremecimiento —. No te preocupes por cómo me voy de un tema a otro. Sólo tienes que responder a la pregunta. ¿Piedra... o... ladrillo?

Katniss dejó escapar un suspiro, convencida que él pasó años estudiando el arte de conducir a las mujeres al punto de perder el control en público. Su vejiga llena como un recuerdo lejano, Katniss llevó su mirada hacia él, su oído desesperadamente extrañaba sus dientes.

— Piedra, — dijo lentamente. Ahora ella jugaría su juego, sabiendo que lo podía volver físicamente loco como él a ella —. Me gusta todo lo... _duro_. — Los ojos de Peeta se dirigieron a sus labios, así que los frunció, sintiéndose drogada mientras miraba sus pupilas dilatarse con lujuria. Oh, sí, lo tenía —. No es que el ladrillo no sea... _duro_, pero si no me equivoco, y podría estarlo, así que perdóname si es así, ¿Pero no es la piedra... _más dura_... _mucho_... más dura que el ladrillo?

Peeta deslizó la mirada de sus labios a sus ojos y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

— Sé lo que estás haciendo.

— Oh, ¿En serio? — Sin expresión, Katniss miró sus uñas, fingiendo desinterés —. ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?

— Muy, — susurró Peeta, inclinándose más cerca —. Y si sigues haciendo esto bien, estaremos a punto de irnos, así puedo mostrarte lo bien que _yo _puedo hacerlo. Pero no voy a ir con rodeos, Señorita Everdeen. Seré implacable, sólo me detendré una vez que me supliques.

Katniss sonrió y frunció los labios de nuevo.

— ¿Te gusta cuando suplico?

— ¿Esa es tu pregunta para el juego? — La mirada de Peeta se alejó de sus ojos picantes a sus labios. Maldita ella. Se estaba volviendo buena en esta mierda —. Sólo tienes una. Elije con cuidado.

— Sí, esa es mi pregunta para el juego. — Katniss suspiró y cruzó las piernas —. Ahora responda a la pregunta, Sr. Mellark. ¿Te. Gusta. Cuando. Suplico?

Con la respuesta en la punta de la lengua, la cual deseaba deslizarla a lo largo del cuerpo de Katniss, la recepcionista abrió la puerta y llamó a Katniss.

Katniss se rió cuando vio a Peeta pararse y ajustarse los pantalones. Incapaz de evitarlo, se rió hasta el fondo en la parte posterior del consultorio.

Después de encender una máquina de ecografía, apagar las luces, y cubrir con una sábana de examen una mesa que lucía—menos—que—cómoda, Cabello Poco Profesional se volvió hacia Katniss.

— Necesito que bajes el cierre de tus jeans, los tires hacia abajo justo por debajo del hueso púbico, y te acuestes para mí.

Tomando asiento junto a la mesa, Peeta levantó una ceja y una sonrisa lenta se deslizó en sus labios mientras miraba a Katniss hacer lo que se le dijo.

— Esto podría llegar a ser un poco más entretenido de lo que esperaba. Mi _piedra _está muy _dura _en este momento.

Los ojos de Katniss aterrizaron en la chica, que estaba ruborizada con una profunda sombra carmesí, mientras ella saltaba sobre la mesa. Tratando de ponerse cómoda, Katniss miró a Peeta y soltó una carcajada.

— Te lo dejo a ti para que sigas poniéndote sexual en el consultorio de un médico después de _perder _tu propio juego.

Peeta se encogió de hombros.

— El juego se reanudará una vez que nos vayamos, y nunca dije tener límites cuando se trata de mujeres que aman la piedra sobre el ladrillo.

Con los ojos abiertos y mirando a Peeta, la rubia sin nombre se aclaró la garganta.

— El Dr. Boggs estará aquí de inmediato. — Ella se apresuró a salir del oscuro consultorio.

Sonriendo, Katniss negó con la cabeza.

— La asustaste.

Peeta se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los codos en las rodillas.

— La excité.

—Oh, Dios mío. ¿Podrías ser un poco más vanidoso?

Otro casual encogimiento de hombros.

— Lo llamo ser seguro de sí mismo.

Katniss puso los ojos en blanco.

— También dijiste que no eras un acosador, y míranos ahora.

— Me dejaste sin palabras, y eso no sucede muy a menudo. — Peeta rió entre dientes —. No puedo conjurar una respuesta si quisiera.

Katniss sonrió, y un momento después, el médico entró campante por la puerta, su alto y prolongado cuerpo se elevó sobre Katniss mientras se acercaba. Con un portapapeles en la mano, deslizó sus gafas sobre el puente de la nariz y miró a Katniss, las arrugas bajo sus ojos se juntaron cuando sonrió. —Me alegro de verla de nuevo, señorita Everdeen.

— Hola, Dr. Boggs.

— Veo que hiciste dos pruebas de embarazo que salieron positivo, pero no estás muy segura de cuándo fue tu última menstruación. — Katniss asintió. Colocó el portapapeles en un mostrador, se lavó las manos y deslizó un par de guantes. Alcanzando un pequeño frasco blanco, le dio una buena sacudida —. Un poco frío, — advirtió, chorreando una gota de gel en el estómago de Katniss. Ella se sobresaltó y se estremeció cuando la golpeó. El médico miró a Peeta mientras comenzaba a presionar lo que parecía ser un micrófono contra el gel —. ¿Padre?

Con una débil sonrisa, Peeta desvió sus ojos a Katniss. Su corazón se hundió un poco mientras la veía moverse con incomodidad. Alcanzando su mano, entrelazó los dedos con los de ella y acercó su silla.

— Él podría ser el padre. Queríamos hablar con usted acerca de eso, — Katniss comenzó, mirando a Peeta. Ella se movió otra vez, no sólo por la torpeza de la situación, sino por la cantidad de presión que el médico estaba poniendo bajo su vientre —. Yo... no estoy muy segura de quién es el padre. Hice un poco de investigación rápida on—line con respecto a la amniocentesis, pero he leído que hay un cierto riesgo.

_Whoosh_...

El médico se aclaró la garganta.

— Ya veo. Sí, existe cierto riesgo en la amniocentesis, sin embargo, si se hace correctamente...

_Whoosh._.. _Whoosh_...

— Los beneficios pueden ser mayores que los riesgos en algunos casos...

_Whoosh._.. _Whoosh._.. _Whoosh_...

— Especialmente en una situación como en la que ustedes se encuentran.

_Whoosh_... _Whoosh_... _Whoosh_... _Whoosh_...

— ¿Qué es ese sonido? — Preguntó Peeta, sus ojos yendo entre el médico y el resplandeciente monitor blanco y negro.

— Eso es el latido del corazón de su... del bebé. — El doctor hizo girar unos mandos de la máquina. Apuntando a la pantalla, llevó sus ojos a los de Peeta —. Y ese pequeño punto a la derecha es el bebé.

Peeta tragó, su corazón golpeaba sus costillas tan rápido como el que potencialmente podría ser su hijo. _Mi hijo_... Sintió que Katniss apretaba su mano cuando empezó a sentir el sudor formándose por encima de sus cejas. Mirando la pantalla, casi perdió el aliento.

Observó la pequeña vida por nacer moverse y sacudirse dentro de su capullo. Infierno, era tan jodidamente pequeño que juraba que si Katniss estornudaría, ella lo lastimaría. Dios, no es que el último par de semanas desde que habían regresado de California no estuvo rezando para que este niño fuera suyo, pero aquí y ahora, tenía que creer que sí lo era.

Visiones enseñándole a un niño pequeño de ojos azules a jugar al béisbol en el patio trasero de una casa que habría construido llenaron sus pensamientos. Visiones de una niña en un tutú rosa, cantando y bailando para él y Katniss, avivaron su necesidad mucho más.

Peeta acercó su silla, soltó la mano de Katniss y le pasó los dedos por su cabello. Mirándola fijamente a los ojos, tragó de nuevo.

— ¿Puedes... sentirlo moviéndose dentro de ti?

Katniss sacudió la cabeza, su voz fue un susurro.

— No.

— Es demasiado pronto para sentir cualquier movimiento. Eso sucede en algún lugar alrededor de la semana número quince. — Después de un poco más de empujes, girar botones y whooshs, el médico apagó la máquina. Él caminó hacia la pared y encendió la luz. Tomó un círculo de cartón del mostrador y lo miró un momento —. Con base en el tamaño del bebé, estás aproximadamente de diez semanas. La concepción tuvo lugar en la última semana de octubre. Mi fecha probable de parto es el 21 de julio. Mi consultorio no está equipado con la última tecnología, así que voy a tener a la recepcionista programando una ecografía transvaginal para ti. Puedo estar cerca de la jubilación y ser un poco anticuado, pero estoy bastante seguro de que estoy en lo cierto. He estado haciendo esto mucho antes de que ustedes dos fueran un brillo en los ojos de sus padres. — Le entregó a Katniss una toalla de papel, haciendo un gesto hacia su estómago —. Utiliza eso para limpiar el gel y no dudes en usar el baño. Cuando hayas terminado, pueden verme en mi oficina. La segunda puerta a la izquierda al salir de la habitación. Vamos a repasar los pros y los contras de la amnio.

Mientras el médico se marchaba, Katniss se secó el gel de su estómago. Las únicas palabras que podría concentrarse de forma remota eran cuándo la concepción se había realizado. La última semana de octubre. Ella sólo había estado con Peeta un puñado de veces durante la semana, pero aún así lo puso en la carrera. Incluso si era por un par de días, eso es todo lo que le importaba a Katniss. Suspirando, se deslizó de la mesa y rápidamente usó el baño. Después de aliviarse, salió y atrapó los ojos de Peeta. Se dio cuenta de que estaba atrapado profundamente en sus propios pensamientos, y el infierno, si no le rompía el corazón.

— ¿Estás bien? — Susurró, acercándose a él mientras se abrochaba los jeans que estaban empezando a ser un poco apretados.

Parándose, deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

— Lo estoy. ¿Y tú?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, acurrucándose contra su pecho. Sin embargo, no estaba bien. Ella estaba muy lejos de estarlo. El dolor que Peeta estaba atravesando la estaba matando. Aspirando su aroma y ahogándose en el sonido de su corazón, ella retuvo las lágrimas.

Peeta besó la parte superior de su cabeza.

— No sabía que buscaste esa amnio... o como se llame.

— Si. Lo hice el otro día mientras estaba en el trabajo.

— Hablaste de riesgos. — Cogió su cartera y se la entregó a ella —. ¿Qué tipo de riesgos son esos, y cómo se realiza el examen?

Deslizando la correa sobre su hombro, se detuvo un momento, recordando lo que suponía el procedimiento. Un estremecimiento involuntario pasó a través de ella.

— Ellos introducirán una aguja a través de mi estómago y...

Con shock cruzando su rostro, la cortó.

— ¿Una aguja? ¿En tu estómago?

— Sí.

Peeta dejó escapar una bocanada de aire.

— Katniss, prefiero que _ninguna _aguja pase cerca de tu estómago.

— Umm, Peeta, _prefiero _que ninguna aguja pase por mi estómago también. Quiero decir, puede causar una infección.

Los ojos de Peeta se abrieron mucho.

— ¿Qué tipo de infección?

Katniss sonrió a su confusión y preocupación.

— Amniótico. Es el saco de líquido donde está el bebé. Puede llegar a... infectarse.

— Entonces, ¿qué sucede? — Preguntó, pasándose la mano por su cabello, su tono mostraba que su preocupación iba aumentando.

Katniss tomó una respiración lenta.

— Puede conducir a un aborto involuntario.

Peeta tragó, sus palabras eran lentas.

— ¿Hablas en serio? — Katniss asintió —. De ninguna manera. No vas a conseguir que se haga. — Entrelazando sus dedos, se dirigió a la puerta —. Jesús, Katniss, ¿por qué siquiera pensaste en poner al bebé o a ti a través de eso?

Rodearon la esquina, la dirección opuesta a la oficina del doctor. Katniss se detuvo.

— Lo busqué porque puedo ver que estás sufriendo. Esa es la única prueba que encontré que podría demostrar ahora quién es el padre. — Apartando la mirada, su voz se desvaneció —. Ya es bastante que me aceptaras de vuelta. ¿Ahora tienes que lidiar con esto?

Peeta tomó su rostro, llevando su mirada hacia él.

— ¿Ya es bastante que te acepté de vuelta? — Katniss asintió, con los ojos brillando. Con sus pulgares, él suavemente limpió sus lágrimas —. A pesar de todo el dolor y sufrimiento que pasé por perderte por sólo esa pequeña cantidad de tiempo, Katniss, no cambiaría nada. Ni una cosa. Te aceptaría de vuelta un millón de veces más. Con dolor y todo. — Él rozó sus labios sobre los de ella, su voz era suave —. _Estamos _lidiando con esto. No sólo yo. _Nosotros_. Preferiría no saber, que ponerte a ti o al bebé en cualquier tipo de peligro. Nunca sería capaz de vivir conmigo mismo si algo le sucediera a cualquiera de ustedes porque piensas que necesito saber.

Inclinándose en su calor embriagador, Katniss apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho.

— ¿Estás seguro?

Él deslizó las manos por su cabello, acercándola más.

— Tan seguro como sé que envejeceremos juntos. Lo puedo ver ahora. Dos mecedoras en el porche, mirando a nuestros nietos haciendo un jodido desastre en nuestro patio. Todo estará bien. Vamos a endulzarlos y enviarlos a casa con sus padres en venganza. — Katniss se rió —. A pesar de que podrías tener que darme de comer puré de manzana, ya que estos dientes blancos habrán desaparecido. Estás atrapada conmigo.

Katniss lo miró.

— Puré de manzana, ¿eh?

Peeta se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa en su boca.

— Sip. Me gusta el pudín, también.

Subiendo de puntillas, Katniss puso un beso en su nariz. — Trato. Puré de manzana, pudín y nietos corriendo sueltos llenos de azúcar en venganza. — Peeta sonrió, y Katniss tomó su mano —. Está bien. Pero todavía tengo que programar la ecografía transvaginal antes de irnos.

Peeta se aclaró la garganta mientras se acercaban a la ventana donde Rubia estaba hablando por teléfono.

— Cierto. Acerca de esta cosa transvaginal. No me gusta cómo suena.

Katniss puso los ojos.

— ¿Y ahora qué?

— Bueno, no soy médico, así que sólo estoy suponiendo aquí, pero estoy pensando que algún viejo verde va a tener la vista central de tu…

Katniss rápidamente le cubrió la boca, sus ojos muy abiertos como platos.

— ¡Peeta! — Podía sentir sus labios subir en una sonrisa y sus ojos azules brillando con humor —. Usted, señor, tiene que acostumbrarse a esto.

— No voy hacer tal cosa, — dijo, las palabras salieron ahogadas bajo su mano. Girando, liberando efectivamente su boca del agarre de Katniss, tocó el timbre, sacudiendo a Rubia de su conversación. Con ojos muy abiertos, ella colgó el teléfono. — Tenemos que programar una amnio transvaginal para mi novia pero nos gustaría que la realizara una mujer. — Katniss soltó una risa. Peeta miró a Katniss, su sonrisa se amplió —. ¿Qué?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— No se llama amnio transvaginal, hombre de las cavernas y psicópata.

Su sonrisa vaciló, y si Katniss no se equivocada, parecía un poco avergonzado. Sin embargo, se veía adorablemente sexy.

— Se llama ecografía transvaginal, — dijo Rubia, luciendo igualmente avergonzada por la conversación —. El Dr. Boggs envió los papeles. ¿A las dos y media el próximo martes en el edificio Freeman funciona para usted?

— ¿Será una mujer quien realice este examen? — Preguntó Peeta, ya no se veía tan avergonzado o confundido. Ahora sólo se veía todo preocupado, y Katniss no pudo evitar reír de nuevo.

— Puedo poner una solicitud, pero no puedo _garantizar _que va a ser una mujer quien lo haga.

— Eso está bien. — Katniss alcanzó a Peeta y lo llevó rápidamente hacia la salida —. Dos y media, el próximo martes, en el edificio Freeman. Voy a estar allí. Gracias.

— Una mujer, — Peeta gritó mientras Katniss tiraba de él hacia el pasillo —. Queremos una mujer.

Katniss salió al frío aire nocturno, el viento de mediados de enero pinchaba su rostro mientras esperaba que Peeta estacione al frente de su edificio. Con las manos cubiertas con guantes y metidas profundamente en los bolsillos de su chaquetón, tembló mientras observaba a los automovilistas pasar volando. Echando un vistazo a su izquierda, vio el Ferrari de Peeta rodeando la esquina del garaje subterráneo. Largó un suspiro de alivio lleno de vapor y se dirigió a la acera. Alcanzando la manija cuando se detuvo, abrió la puerta y subió con el cuerpo casi congelado por los pocos segundos afuera.

Peeta frunció el ceño con una expresión de perplejidad en su rostro.

— Estaba saliendo para dejarte entrar.

Ella apretó los paneles de control en el tablero, disparando calor.

— Eres demasiado bu... bueno, — tartamudeó mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad en la cintura —. Pero no iba a esperar. Hace frío como el infierno allí.

— En el infierno no hace frío, amor. — Él acarició sus nudillos contra su cuello mientras se metía en el tráfico —. Pero tú lo estás. ¿Por qué no esperaste en el vestíbulo?

— Creo que soy masoquista por el castigo. — Ella sacó su celular de su bolso y pulsó el botón para llamar a Johana. Después de unos tonos sin respuesta, le envió un mensaje en su lugar —. Es eso o... sí. Soy masoquista por el castigo.

Peeta se detuvo en un semáforo. Deslizando su brazo sobre el respaldo de su asiento, levantó una ceja.

— Pasaste una noche romántica viendo repeticiones de _Honeymooners_con tu hombre. Tal vez te mereces un poco de castigo.

Llevando los ojos hacia él, ella cerró su teléfono.

— Sólo dices eso porque vamos a encontrarnos con todos en Pacha.

— Correcto. Un club de locos. Un lugar al que no perteneces considerando que estás embarazada.

Katniss suspiró, divertida por su comentario. Sabía de dónde venía. Había ganado la disputa mientras se preparaba, pero él no estaba de acuerdo con la idea.

— ¿Peeta Mellark?

— Señorita Katniss Everdeen.

— Deja de ser un asno.

Peeta se rió entre dientes.

— ¿Un asno? — Con el semáforo verde, llevó su brazo hacia abajo para poner el auto en marcha.

— Sí. Un asno. Fuimos por esto. Es un club, no un mosh pick. No hemos salido con todos en un tiempo, y en pocos meses, no voy a ser capaz de hacerlo. — Ella lo besó en la mejilla, colocando su mano sobre la suya mientras se deslizaba a través de los cambios —. Así que, sugiero que termines el tema, hombre de las cavernas, y muestra tu novia caliente antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Sonriendo, él negó con la cabeza.

— Es la segunda vez hoy.

— ¿La segunda qué? — Katniss preguntó, bajando la visera —. ¿Que te he llamado Hombre de las Cavernas?

— Sí. Pero también es la segunda vez hoy que me has dejado sin palabras. — Peeta trató de mantener sus ojos en la carretera, pero era casi imposible. El perfume con aroma a vainilla de Katniss vagando por el auto lo estaba drogando. El se movió con incomodidad en su asiento, miró en su dirección, capturando sus dulces labios fruncidos —. Me está empezando a gustar más de lo que debería. — Ella sonrió mientras comprobaba su maquillaje en el espejo —. De cualquier manera, este hombre de las cavernas mantendrá a su novia caliente cerca mientras estamos allí. — Alejó los ojos de su hermosa sonrisa de nuevo a la carretera —. Yo me encargo de tu castigo después, Mujer de las cavernas.

Al momento que encontraron estacionamiento, Peeta le había explicado, en gran detalle, las muchas maneras que planeaba castigarla cuando regresaran a casa. Sin decir nada, Katniss estaba empezando a lamentar nunca salir. Su tortura placentera divertía sus sentidos mientras se deslizaban del auto, lo que aumentaba su pesar. Después de una corta pero muy fría vuelta a la manzana hacia el club, entraron por la fila VIP. Peeta presionó la mano contra la parte baja de su espalda, guiando a Katniss arriba, al entrepiso donde Johana estaba girando contra la pelvis del Sr. Toalla Rosa y Mullida. Con la música golpeando a través de sus oídos, Katniss aún pudo escuchar el chillido de Johana desde unos pocos metros de distancia. Ella casi corrió hacia Katniss y Peeta.

— ¡Mi amiga! — Después de una colisión casi fatal con un poste de metal y unas pocas mesas, Johana empujó a Katniss a sus brazos —. ¡Has ganado la batalla con el hombre! Estoy tan feliz que no dejaste que te derrotara, _y _estoy ebria. ¡Hurra por mí! ¡Esta va a ser la noche!

Katniss se rió, deslizando su abrigo de su cuerpo.

— Sí. Gané la batalla. — Le sonrió a Peeta. Él sonrió, tomando su abrigo —. Y, sí, luces un poco bebida.

— Mi plan es la constante y cálida confusión esta noche. — Johana sonrió y tomó la mano de Katniss, arrastrándola a la terraza con vistas a la pista de baile —. ¡Mira, Katniss! — Gritó con los brazos bien extendidos —. ¡El mundo es mi gente!

— ¡Mierda, Johana! — Katniss gritó, sorprendida porque Johana estaba colgando sobre dicho balcón. Katniss apretó los brazos alrededor de su cintura para evitar la caída a su muerte. La llevó de regreso a Gloss y Peeta.

Johana frunció el ceño, pero la preocupación de Katniss no le impidió coger un trago rojo en un tubo de una camarera caminando por allí mientras Gloss sacaba su billetera para pagar por la bebida. Lo tomó, le entregó a la camarera el tubo, y colocó un húmedo beso en la mejilla de Gloss.

— Te acuerdas de mí lienzo humano, ¿no?

Katniss sonrió.

— ¿Cómo puedo olvidarlo?

— Es genial volver a verte, — le gritó Gloss por encima de la música —. Al menos estoy vestido en esta ocasión.

Katniss sonrió, al no tener ni idea de cómo responder a eso.

Sip. Esa afirmación despertó la curiosidad de Peeta. Sólo un poco. Después de colocar los abrigos de él y Katniss en un sofá de gamuza, se dirigió de nuevo hacia el grupo con los ojos clavados en Gloss.

— Soy Peeta, y estoy feliz de ver que estás vestido. ¿Tú eres?

— ¿Qué onda, hermano? — Dijo Gloss con una cálida sonrisa. Le tendió la mano y Peeta la tomó —. Soy Gloss, o puedes llamarme el lienzo humano. Cualquiera de los dos. Está bien.

Peeta asintió y se inclinó al oído de Katniss. — Muy bien, él acaba de mencionar que está vestido en esta ocasión y ahora se está llamando un lienzo humano. — Él envolvió el brazo alrededor de su cintura —. Me quedo con el supuesto que de alguna manera lo has visto desnudo, y posiblemente unos pinceles estuvieron involucrados. Me gustaría haberte dejado pintarme si eso es lo que necesitabas.

Deslizando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, Katniss levantó una ceja y una sonrisa se deslizó por su boca.

— ¿Me dejarías pintar un bonito arcoíris en tu estómago?

— Mmm. Te dejaría pintar cualquier mierda que quieras en mí donde quieras pintarlo. — Le mordisqueó el labio y la atrajo hacia sí —. Recuerda, no tengo un límite sexual contigo. Pero trazo tu línea en pintar sobre órganos masculinos que no sean los míos.

Katniss soltó una risa, rozando su boca junto al oído.

— Nunca he pintado en el cuerpo de un hombre pero tengo pensado hacerlo cuando lleguemos a casa. Ah, y sólo lo he visto parcialmente desnudo. Tiene una buena complexión pero no es tan duro y caliente como el tuyo, así que no te preocupes por eso. Una vez más, fue sólo una visión parcial.

— Me tenías pensando hasta esa última parte, pero lo voy a dejar pasar. — Mirándola, él rodó la lengua por su labio inferior —. ¿Las tiendas de pintura están abiertas tan tarde?

— ¡Hey! — Johana gritó, empujando a Peeta lejos de Katniss. Tropezando con él, se pasó una mano por su cabello y sonrió. — Uno: Nunca he recibido mi abrazo de ti, Mellark. Dos: Ya está preñada. Estoy bastante segura de que no puedes volver a embarazarla. Aléjate, mi hermano. Ustedes dos se estaban poniendo un poco calientes por un segundo.

Después de soportar el balanceante abrazo de oso de Johana, Peeta sacudió la cabeza.

— Estoy rodeado de mujeres que hoy me han dejado sin palabras.

Usando una completa sonrisa como el gato Cheshire, Johana giró su brazo alrededor del cuello de Katniss. Sus ojos marrones cayeron sobre Peeta.

— Tienes que acostumbrarte a ello, amigo. Estamos aquí para quedarnos. — Ella soltó un eructo, mirando su reloj —. Maldito, mi hermano y Annie. Esperemos que no esté en algún lugar _embarazándola_. Él dijo que estarían aquí antes de medianoche, y ya pasaron quince minutos.

Katniss arrugó la nariz, dando un paso atrás.

— Jesús, Johana.

— ¿Qué? — Tratando de no perder el equilibrio cogió el brazo de Gloss, quien no fue de ayuda porque se tambaleó hacia atrás, ella frunció el ceño —. Exageré con todo el asunto de "embarazarla", ¿no? Lo siento. Pero lo estás. ¡Oh mi Dios, Katniss! ¡Vas a tener un bebé! Tenemos que ir a comprar ropa de niños pequeños. Bueno, no niños pequeños porque no va a ser un niño cuando salga, porque será tan pequeño. Pequeño como un borrador de lápiz. — Johana levantó la mano dándose golpecitos en la frente —. Necesitamos un nombe. Quiero decir un nombre. Un nombe. Un nombe. ¡Oh! ¡Lo tengo! ¡Johana! Niño o niña, nómbalo Johana en mi honor.

Completamente atónita ante la borracha exhibición de Johana, Katniss tuvo la repentina urgencia de coger un trago de la camarera haciendo otra ronda.

— Johana, no estaba hablando del bebé. Estaba hablando del eructo que soltaste en mi cara.

Johana se tocó la boca.

— ¿Eructé?

Tan pronto como Johana dejó caer la pregunta del eructo, de la mano, Annie y Finnick se acercaron al grupo. Chillando de alegría, Johana los saludó con un abrazo demasiado borracho y demasiado apretado. Después de responder a varias preguntas sobre la posibilidad de embarazar a Annie, Finnick envió a Johana y Gloss a la pista de baile, diciéndoles que fueran a quemar un poco del alcohol.

Contra una persistente sensación en su instinto diciéndole que no, Peeta dejó a Katniss que se uniera al grupo. Annie estaba con ella que pensaba no beber debido a una comunión en la mañana, por lo que se sentía un poco mejor. Sin embargo, no se sentía bien con él. Con las manos entrelazadas, Peeta apoyó los antebrazos en la barandilla del segundo nivel. Observó con ojos de halcón como Katniss se dirigía a la pista del club.

— Escuché lo que sucedió entre tú y Gale. — Finnick, también observando con intensidad a las chicas, habló y Peeta pudo escuchar el cansancio en su voz —. Un par de tipos de la oficina llamaron y me hablaron de eso.

Con los ojos fijos en Katniss, Peeta no se molestó en girar para mirarlo.

— Jodidamente me escondiste lo que le hizo a ella.

— No escondí nada, — replicó, ajustándose las gafas —. Hablé con Katniss, y ella prometió que te diría algo si ustedes volvían a estar juntos. — Llevó una mano sobre el hombro de Peeta —. Supuse que ya lo sabías.

Alejándose, Peeta se quitó su mano. Arrastró sus ojos de Katniss y cubrió a Finnick con una mirada que seguro le dijo que estaba a punto de ser noqueado por la barandilla.

— ¿Jodidamente asumiste que lo sabía? ¿Qué mierda te sucede? Viniste al día siguiente que ella se mudó conmigo. Esa fue la primera vez que te vi o hablé después de que regresamos de México. ¿No crees que hubiera dicho algo si lo hubiese sabido?

— Vamos, hombre, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera? Ella lo prometió. Lo supuse. Fue un error. Eso es todo.

Cuanto más hablaba Finnick, lanzarlo por encima de la barandilla se convertía mucho más atractivo para Peeta.

— Si. Un maldito error. ¿Qué esperaba que hicieras? Deberías haber volado a Playa del Carmen el maldito día en que ocurrió. Eso es lo que esperaba de un amigo que conozco la mitad de mi vida. Alguien que considero un hermano. — Peeta lo miró un segundo, y luego centró su atención en Katniss. Observando la mujer a la que había salvado de una vida llena de nada más que dolor y sufrimiento, él apretó los dientes y trató de calmarse —. La amo más que a nada. Habría regresado ese día si lo hubiera sabido. Deberías haber hecho algo. Fin de la puta historia.

Sobre la música ensordecedora zumbando y golpeando a través del aire, Peeta escuchó el suspiro de resignación de Finnick. De cualquier manera, Peeta no estaba seguro si la amistad podría ser salvada. Demonios, no estaba seguro si valía la pena tratar de salvarla en este punto. Aparte de sentirse como si pudiera matarlo allí mismo, Peeta se sintió en llamas.

Antes de que él pudiera pensar más sobre la amistad rota, Peeta vio a Katniss y a las chicas salir de la pista de baile. Haciendo su camino por las escaleras, con lienzo humano por detrás de ellas, entraron en la sala VIP. Peeta llevó su atención una vez más en dirección de Finnick, sin prestar atención a la mirada impasible en su rostro que podía decir que era para aparentar. Peeta vio los pensamientos moverse detrás de sus ojos, y a él no le importa una mierda. Katniss le echó los brazos alrededor de la cintura, alejando a Peeta de la disputa que tenía con su ex mejor amigo.

Peeta se volvió, rozando sus dedos por el cabello húmedo de Katniss. Ella sonrió, y él estaba casi listo. Dios, entre las embravecidas hormonas masculinas aumentando sin parar a través de su sistema y el sudor que brillaba de su cuerpo, podría haberla comido viva ahí. Hambriento en más de un sentido, Peeta tomó su boca. Queriendo ahogar todo lo que ella hizo, la besó, su cuerpo en busca de liberación. Podía sentir la vibración de su gemido bailar sobre su lengua, y joder si eso no lo volvía loco.

— ¿Estás pasando un buen momento?

— Si, — dijo Katniss, su cuerpo hormigueaba. Su piel. Su pulso. Cada maldito pelo en su piel se erizó. Una chisporroteante y exigente ansiedad comenzó a construirse entre sus piernas mientras los ojos de ella trazaban desde su rostro a su deliciosa nuez de Adán escondida entre el cuello de la camisa blanca. Suspirando, pasó las manos por su suéter gris a medida con cuello en V, sus dedos ardieron al sentir su pecho desnudo. Tragó saliva —. Tengo que hacer un rápido viaje al baño. Ya vuelvo. — Todavía sosteniéndola, observó a Peeta levantar una ceja, sus ojos azules lentamente la follaron ahí. Ella volvió a tragar saliva.

Señaló con la barbilla hacia la salida.

— Me gustaría salir de aquí cuando hayas terminado.

El borde íntimo en su tono, dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. La rodeaba, tiraba de ella hacia bajo como una ola. Con las piernas y el cuerpo débiles, Katniss asintió.

— Usted no tiene que pedirlo dos veces, señor Mellark.

— Buena chica. — El triunfo en su voz la hundió más allá de la dulce rendición a su petición —. La veré de vuelta aquí en unos momentos, señorita Everdeen.

Katniss giró sobre sus tacones y se dirigió al baño, sólo para ser detenida a unos metros por Johana. Tambaleándose más que antes, ella sonrió y Katniss no pudo evitar reírse. Tomando la mano de Johana, Katniss la arrastró hacia el baño sólo para ser detenida por Annie. Apretujadas, Katniss enganchó brazos con ellas y, finalmente, llegaron al baño.

Después de veinte minutos de espera en una larga fila que serpenteaba a través de una cantidad decente del segundo nivel, las chicas entraron e hicieron sus asuntos.

— Country, — Annie interfirió, sacando la máscara de pestañas de su cartera. Mirándose en el espejo, se la pasó a través de sus pestañas —. ¿Acaso Peeta te habló sobre la discusión que él y Finnick acaban de tener sobre ti?

Katniss levantó la vista de la búsqueda en su bolso por el lápiz labial. Con el ceño fruncido, ella inclinó la cabeza, confundida.

— No ¿Qué sucedió?

— Peeta está cabreado porque él nunca le dijo lo que Gale te hizo.

Katniss suspiró.

— Le dije que fue mi culpa por no decir nada. Voy a hablar con él de nuevo.

— Eso espero. — Annie arrojó la máscara de pestañas de nuevo a su cartera. Ella se arregló el cabello, su color carmesí ardiente vibraba bajo las luces del techo —. No debería coger mierda por algo que _tú _deberías haberle dicho a Peeta para empezar. ¡Tienes que arreglar esto!

Katniss sacudió la cabeza hacia atrás.

— Sé que él no debería, Annie. Te acabo de decir que le expliqué a Peeta que fue mi culpa. También le dije que Finnick me hizo prometer que yo le contaría si volvíamos a estar juntos y no lo hice. ¿Qué quieres que diga? Voy a hablar con él de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo?

Annie dejó escapar un suspiro ruidoso y asintió con la cabeza.

— Muy bien. Lo siento. Me volví arrogante, pero amo a Finnick, y él está bastante molesto en este momento. — Finnick siempre está molesto por algo, — Johana soltó, abriendo la cabina. Desenredando un collar que parecía estar cada vez más en su cabello, ella puso los ojos en blanco y tiró de él. Su expresión se retorció de dolor por un momento antes de sonreír —. Gracias a Dios. Esa jodida cosa me estaba matando. No pregunten cómo llegó a mi cabello, tampoco. Creo que pasó cuando me agaché para limpiarme. Ah, y estoy bastante segura de que me oriné sobre mis talones.

Con los brazos cruzados, Annie se apoyó contra el lavabo.

— Finnick no está siempre molesto, Jo.

— Pfft. El infierno si no lo está, — Johana se burló y comenzó a lavarse las manos —. Es una perra sobre ruedas. Incluso mi padre dice que yo tendría que ser el chico de la familia. Si él no tuviera pene, diría que tiene vagina.

Katniss se cubrió el rostro, tratando de contener la risa.

Una lenta sonrisa curvó los labios de Annie.

— Bueno, te puedo garantizar que tiene un pene y sabe cómo usarlo.

Johana se secó las manos con una toalla de papel. Una vez que terminó, la hizo una bola y la arrojó a la frente de Annie, golpeando en el blanco. Johana soltó un bufido.

— Y puedo garantizarte que si no la guarda, acabarás con un pequeño bollo en el horno al igual que nuestra amiga aquí, excepto que el tuyo no será tan lindo y será una perra al igual que su padre. Ja—ja.

Suspirando, Katniss puso los ojos.

— Basta con las bromas de embarazo, Jo.

Johana se encogió de hombros.

— Bueno, es la verdad. Tu hijo será definitivamente más lindo. — Pausando, Johana apretó los labios en una línea dura, sus ojos se entrecerraron —. Espera. Retiro lo dicho. Si es engendro del imbécil, estás en problemas. Ese sería un bebé feo.

Mientras la boca de Annie se abría, Katniss jadeó.

— ¡Johana! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

— Katniss, hablo con la verdad. Especialmente cuando estoy borracha. Eres de oro si es de Peeta, pero si el innombrable es el papá del bebé, buscaría darlo en adopción. Todo este calvario es parecido a un encuentro de presentadores de televisión de programas sensacionalistas para una batalla suprema de "quién tiene el mejor drama". En serio, Te amo. Pero, sinceramente, me estremezco al pensar en lo que se va a parecer.

Katniss tomó su bolso del mostrador y subió la cremallera pasando a Johana.

Johana tomó su brazo.

— ¡Espera! Katniss, lo siento. En defensa de cabeza de pene y tú sabes que nunca lo defiendo, sigo pensando que es un error que tú y Peeta no le estén informando sobre el embarazo hasta que sepan de quién es el bebé. No es ningún secreto que no soy su fan, pero él podría ser el padre. En el largo plazo, si no se lo dices y es de él, puede verse malo para ti.

Katniss tomó una respiración lenta y profunda, tratando de calmar sus nervios.

— ¿Sabes qué, Johana? Estás borracha. En los últimos treinta segundos, has llamado a mi hijo un engendro, me dijiste que será feo, y sugeriste la adopción. También estás dando tu opinión _no deseada _en cuanto a cómo Peeta y yo deberíamos manejar si decirle o no a Gale. Si no fueras un destrozaste, recordarías las razones de Peeta para no querer decirle. También recordarías mis razones para estar de acuerdo con él. Ahora, si me disculpas, _amiga_, me voy. Tú puedes seguir adelante y llámame mañana después de haber despertado con tu desagradable resaca.

Katniss salió del baño sintiéndose herida, confundida y también enojada por lo que se suponía que sería una emocionante noche con los amigos cercanos. Cambiar, en muchas formas y maneras perversas, se estaba convirtiendo en la norma. Katniss sólo esperaba que no los apartara a Peeta y a ella de las personas por las que se preocupaban.

Personas que esperaba que todavía se preocuparan por ellos.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**La salida no termino muy bien, ¿Qué piensan Uds? ¿Qué deberían hacer Peeta y Katniss? ¿Tiene razón Johana?**

**Gracias por leer, por marcar como favorita, seguir y sobre todo por tomarse esos minutos para comentar la historia, sus comentarios son mi combustible…**

**Guest:**

**Karly16: **Hola. Diculpame por la demora en responder, pero ayer no respondí reviews por la hora en que subí el capi. Dicho esto, si Gale se lo super merecía. Como decis, es perfecto para cualquiera de nosotras, pero es mío, jajaja. Espero que hayas podido leer los siguientes, y tu opinión del que subí hoy. Gracias por escribirme. Nos leemos!

**Adelanto:**

— Katniss y yo estuvimos juntos después de que ella y Gale rompieron la primera vez.

— ¿Es el mismo Gale del que eres amigo? — Maysilee interrumpió —. ¿Tu agente?

— El mismo hombre del que _solía _ser amigo, sí. Él ya no es mi agente.

— Bueno, ¿cómo algo así sucede, Peeta? Estoy asumiendo aquí, pero no me suena que nada de esto terminó muy bien. — Maysilee volvió sus ojos hacia los de Robert, con el rostro empapado de mortificación —. ¿Criamos a nuestros hijos para ir detrás de las novias de sus amigos?

**Besos.**

**Nos leemos**


	31. Chapter 31C

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Collide" y la segunda parte "Pulse" y ambas son de Gail McHugh. Yo solo las adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Ay! chicas estoy muy emocionada! casi llegamos a los 300 reviews! Muchas gracias por hacer esto posible :)**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 31**

**Alientos Robados**

Con el _New York Times _en una mano y una botella de agua en la otra, los pensamientos de Peeta fueron interrumpidos abruptamente cuando el timbre sonó a través del aire. Colocó el agua en la mesa, se levantó de la cama y miró su reloj. No esperaba a nadie y estaba bastante seguro que Katniss tampoco. Cuando abrió la puerta para ver a Finnick de pie en el pasillo, se sorprendió.

— Hey, hermano. — Finnick se pasó una mano por el cabello —. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Peeta se encogió de hombros, girando hacia la cocina. Escuchó a Finnick cerrar la puerta y se sentó en la isla.

Frotándose la parte posterior de su cuello, Finnick rodeó la isla y se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿Es un mal momento? Luces como si estuvieras a punto de salir.

— Katniss y yo vamos a la casa de mis padres para cenar. — Él respondió con una fuerte frialdad que no iba a esconder.

— Oh. — Finnick hizo una pausa y miró a su alrededor. Soltando un suspiro pesado, él llevó sus ojos de nuevo a Peeta, su inquietud era tangible —. Que sepan que les dije hola.

Peeta se cruzó de brazos y asintió con la cabeza, preguntándose cuándo Finnick llegaría al punto.

Mirando a Peeta, él negó con la cabeza.

— Lo siento, hombre. Tienes razón. Debería haber ido a buscarte. Lo jodí mucho durante todo esto. Eso fue sólo lo último en una larga lista de cosas que debería haber hecho de otra manera. — El cavernoso timbre de su voz, sonaba áspero, agotado y resignado —. Debería haber estado a tu lado desde el principio, desde el momento en que me dijiste que necesitabas a Katniss hasta el segundo que vi al maldito idiota golpearte. No sé qué más decir, excepto que si no hablas conmigo de nuevo, entiendo por qué.

Ver a su amigo sudando en un intento de reparar el daño, hizo que Peeta pensara en la conversación que él y Katniss tuvieron antes de ir a dormir anoche. Ella verbalmente lo había arrinconado a un rincón, sacando a colación sus palabras de California. Ella le recordó que él le dijo que tenía que perdonar a su madre por sus malas acciones, y en su caso, Finnick debería ser tratado de la misma manera. — _Perdona rápido y olvida aún más rápido _— fueron exactamente las palabras de ella. Aunque sentía que Finnick había hecho una situación ya de mierda peor y Peeta seguía luchando con una sensación de traición, sabía que albergar malos sentimientos hacia él no sería bueno para nadie. Su amigo estaba ondeando una bandera blanca, y Peeta necesitaba considerar esto. Las amenazas de Katniss de golpear su culo le dieron un empujoncito también. Tratar de mantener oculto cualquier tipo de resentimiento persistente de sus ojos, Peeta observó a Finnick por un latido antes de extender la mano en un gesto de aceptación.

Finnick tomó una respiración profunda y temblorosa y la soltó mientras tomaba la mano de Peeta en una sacudida firme.

— Gracias, hermano. — Él tragó saliva —. Te agradezco por no renunciar a nuestra amistad. Significa mucho para mí.

Descansando su brazo sobre el respaldo de una silla a su lado, Peeta puso los ojos en blanco y una sonrisa torció sus labios.

— Basta con la mierda sentimental. Un poco más y voy a tener que comprarte una faja.

Finnick sacudió la cabeza y se echó a reír. Después de un momento, su sonrisa se desvaneció y sus rasgos se pusieron serios.

— Entonces, ¿cómo te va con todo esto? Parece mierda pesada para los dos.

— Si. No es algo de lo que esperaba, ni tampoco Katniss, pero lograremos atravesarlo. —Peeta bajó de su asiento y sacó una botella de whisky del bar. La levantó, haciéndole un gesto hacia Finnick, quien asintió con la cabeza. Después de poner un poco de hielo en los vasos y servirse a los dos un trago, Peeta estableció el de Finnick frente a él —. La amo, y eso es todo lo que importa.

Finnick asintió.

— ¿Qué piensan tus padres?

— Sólo mi padre lo sabe, — respondió Peeta, echando hacia atrás la bebida. Girando la copa vacía, miró a Finnick un segundo. Peeta se enfocó no sólo en el sonido del tintineo del hielo contra el cristal, sino también en la reacción de su madre cuando le contarían esta noche —. Ese es el punto de la cena.

Los ojos de Finnick apenas se abrieron, pero Peeta podía ver el impacto que estaba fallando en ocultar.

— ¿Qué crees que va a decir? — Preguntó Finnick.

Peeta se encogió de hombros. No es que no le importaba lo que pensaba su madre, Dios sabía que lo hacía, ella era todo para él. Pero su objetivo principal era Katniss y liberarla de cualquier preocupación en los próximos meses. La situación era lo bastante duro para ella. Lo último que quería era que sufriera los efectos físicos del estrés. Rezaba que su madre no lo aumentara al rechazar a Katniss.

— No estoy seguro de lo que va a decir. Vamos a ver, ¿no?

— Peeta, ¿has visto mis tacones negros? — La voz de Katniss se hizo eco en la sala. Al doblar la esquina, sus ojos estaban hacia abajo mientras aseguraba un brazalete alrededor de su muñeca.

Viendo que su novia no tenía ni puta idea de que tenían visita, Peeta se aclaró la garganta. Se aseguró de que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para captar su atención.

Katniss levantó la cabeza y se quedó sin aliento, agarrando la toalla que apenas le cubría su cuerpo recién duchado.

— ¡Mierda! No sabía que él estaba aquí. — Ambos, Peeta y Finnick rieron. Girando, se lanzó por el pasillo, con los pies descalzos golpeando contra el mármol —. ¡Hola, Finnick. Adiós, Finnick! — Gritó.

Finnick bebió lo último de su bebida y sonrió.

— Hola, Katniss. Adiós, Katniss. — Después de colocar el vaso en el fregadero, se acercó a Peeta. Los dos amigos se dieron la mano —. Eres un buen hombre, hermano. Ella siempre se mereció alguien como tú. Espero que esto funcione para los dos. Vamos a tener mucho que celebrar, de ser así. Peeta asintió, tragando de nuevo el malvado instinto que le decía que lo contrario sería el escenario más probable. Después de ver a Finnick, fue a ver a la chica que esperaba que estuviera llevando a _su _hijo. Dio unos golpecitos en la puerta de la habitación con los nudillos antes de meter tentativamente la cabeza. Al entrar en la habitación, detectó el perfume de jazmín de Katniss vagando por el aire. Lo envolvió, enrollándose alrededor de su instinto varonil.

Pero infiernos si estaba en desacuerdo con una batalla que nunca vio venir. Cuando ellos habían regresado a casa ayer por la noche desde el club, él comenzó todo amoroso con Katniss, sólo para llegar a un alto una vez que estuvo en su interior. Permaneciendo inmóvil sobre ella que jadeaba empujándolo más profundo, herirla a ella o al bebé lo había golpeado como una tonelada de ladrillos. El pensamiento lo hizo tambalearse. En el medio de hacer el amor con la mujer que era dueña de su corazón, se detuvo. Encogiéndose, mintió y dijo que no se sentía bien de repente. Se había sentido como un gran idiota cuando ella trató de tranquilizarlo para dormir con un reconfortante masaje.

Sentada en la cama deslizándose los desaparecidos zapatos negros de tacón, Katniss levantó los ojos hacia él. Ella sonrió, y como siempre, Peeta quiso ahogarse en ella. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, bebió lo que era suyo.

— Hola, tú, — ronroneó ella. De pie, se acercó a él, su cremosa y suave piel estaba vibrante bajo su blusa de seda negra con cuello redondo. Aspiró en sus caderas balanceándose con aplomo femenino bajo una falda gris hasta las rodillas. Con un parpadeo destellante y seductor en sus ojos, ella deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello —. Te ves comestible.

— No tan comestible como tú, — Peeta respondió, tratando de bajar mentalmente su creciente dureza elevando sus pantalones.

— Bueno, — le susurró con timidez, tocando con los labios su oreja, — podemos disfrutar del postre un poco temprano y terminar lo que no llegamos a completar la última noche. Si no me equivoco, hay nata montada en el refrigerador. Mi maquillaje está hecho. Me recogeré el cabello y me ducharé de nuevo si no puedes... _lamer _todo mi cuerpo.

_Dejó que la batalla a toda regla comenzara_.

Peeta se aclaró la garganta y retrocedió. Lanzó una mano nerviosa por su cabello y abrió la puerta del armario.

— Tenemos que salir pronto, — dijo con una voz tensa, la mentira era amarga en su lengua.

Tomada ligeramente por sorpresa, considerando que sólo la estaba mirando como si estuviera a punto de inmovilizarla a la cama, Katniss suspiró. Echando un vistazo a su reloj, sus labios hicieron un mohín.

— Tenemos casi dos horas y media para estar allí, Peeta. Eso es más que suficiente. Podemos omitir la crema batida e ir derecho a ello. Tengo que apagar un poco estos nervios, la energía nerviosa de esta noche.

Mierda. Ya había jugado con ella el juego "vamos a ver si podemos cubrir cada centímetro del cuerpo de Katniss con crema batida". Eso por sí solo era suficiente para darle bolas azules sólo al pensar en ello. Sin embargo, una Katniss nerviosa y alterada encima de él trabajando fuera su estrés puso que estar en un club de striptease rodeado de veinte mujeres hermosas y desnudas, en vergüenza.

_Piensa, hijo de puta, piensa. _

— Mi madre me llamó y dijo que la cena es antes. Tenemos que irnos... ahora. Ponte el abrigo, y te veré en la puerta.

Después de sacar un par de zapatos de vestir Zelli Mario desde un estante, Peeta se sentó vergonzosamente en la cama mientras el mohín de Katniss se profundizaba. Después de rodar sus hermosos ojos verdes y cruzar los brazos sobre sus deliciosos pechos, giró sobre sus tacones y salió de la habitación. El pecho de Peeta dolía de deseo hueco, su corazón creció más pesado con cada segundo que pasaba. Metió los pies en sus zapatos y se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia el espejo. Ajustándose la corbata, se quedó mirando su reflejo, enfermo del estómago.

— Eres un idiota, — murmuró en voz baja. Suspirando, sacó las llaves de su bolsillo, esperando que el viaje en auto no fuera tan incómodo como la propia noche.

Una hora y un viaje no tan incómodo después, Peeta entró al camino de entrada del oasis de su infancia. Situado a las afueras de la ciudad, la gran casa de estilo Tudor posaba a la orilla del lago Sheldrake en las lujosas colinas de Croton, Nueva York. Era uno de los pocos lugares donde Peeta siempre encontraba un respiro. Sin embargo, mientras el suntuoso resplandor carmesí del cielo comenzaba a desvanecerse en la oscuridad, Peeta no estaba seguro si esta tarde traería mucha paz. Cuando Katniss se deslizó fuera del auto y cogió su mano, Peeta podía decir que su estado de ánimo había cambiado. Su corazón se hundió como una piedra mientras la llevaba a sus brazos, acunándola protectoramente contra su pecho. Su cuerpo temblaba con ese demasiado reconocible miedo que Peeta por desgracia había llegado a conocer.

— Te juro que todo va a estar bien, cariño, — le susurró, presionando sus labios contra la parte superior de su cabeza. La promesa salió tan fácil e instintiva como el amor que sentía por ella.

— Eso espero, — respondió pacientemente con lágrimas en sus ojos cuando lo miró —. Me matará si tu relación con tu madre se rompe por esto.

— No quiero que te preocupes, — dijo, trazando ochos en la parte baja de su espalda —. Todo va a estar bien con mi madre. Mi padre sabe cómo manejarla. Treinta años de matrimonio tiene eso.

Katniss asintió débil con ganas de creerle. Tomó una respiración lenta y entrelazó los dedos con los de él cuando comenzaron a subir las escaleras empedradas hasta la puerta principal.

Peeta se detuvo, capaz de decirle que estaba siendo un desastre.

— Veinte preguntas.

— ¿Ahora? — Preguntó Katniss, la confusión saltaba por encima de su expresión.

— Sí ahora. Lo necesitas. — Peeta rodeó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y tiró de ella hacia él —. Me aseguraré de que no estés pensando en cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con mi madre al momento en que haya terminado contigo.

Katniss negó con la cabeza con una ligera risita escapando de sus labios.

— Oh, no hay dudas en mi mente que me tendrás pensando en otra cosa. Adelante. Sé que tienes que ir primero.

Una lenta sonrisa se deslizó por la boca de Peeta. Él ya sabía la respuesta a su primer pregunta. Katniss siempre tenía la cara enterrada en uno.

— ¿Libros o películas?

Katniss puso los ojos.

— ¿Qué te parece?

— No tengo idea. — Peeta se encogió de hombros, tratando de hacerse el estúpido con su sexy ratón de biblioteca —. Es por eso que estoy preguntando.

— Libros, — Katniss suspiró —. No eres tan observador como yo pensaba.

Peeta rió entre dientes.

— Todo depende de lo _que _esté observando. — Sostuvo a Katniss más cerca, disfrutando que parecía un poco molesta. Definitivamente había alejado su mente de la situación con su madre —. Tu turno.

— ¿Bond o Bourne?

La boca de Peeta se crispó en una sonrisa.

— ¿Como James o Jason?

— Eres muy rápido.

— Soy tan rápido que cualquiera, amor. — Peeta rozó sus labios contra los de ella —. Y por supuesto que soy hombre de James Bond. ¿Te acuerdas? ¿Mi balcón?

— No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando. — Katniss respondió con el ceño fruncido.

— Parece que no _eres _tan observadora como _yo _pensaba. — Katniss lo miró sin comprender y Peeta aprovechó la oportunidad para rodar dramáticamente sus ojos —. La primer noche que jugamos con las tapas de botellas en mi balcón. Tú saliste. Te asusté. Y dije, "No. Es Peeta. Peeta Mellark."

— Oh, Dios mío. Eres un friki, — Katniss rió, abrazándolo —. James Bond lo dice al revés. — Katniss profundizó su voz, añadiendo un acento británico —. Es Bond, James Bond.

Peeta frunció el ceño. Su sexy ratón de biblioteca tenía razón.

— Está bien. Tú ganas. Pero aún así era 007.

Aun manteniendo el acento británico, Katniss dijo, — Sí, lo fue. Más o menos. Adelante, Mellark, Peeta Mellark. Ahora es tu turno.

Si. Katniss estaba sin duda haciendo que se sienta como un friki. Sonriendo, él negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Granito o mármol?

— Umm... granito.

— ¿Por qué tu respuesta suena como una pregunta?

— No lo sé. — Katniss se encogió de hombros. Últimamente, él tenía una fascinación monstruosamente extraña con ese tipo de preguntas. Ella pensaba que estaba emocionado por tener sus revistas arquitecto —. Normalmente no me siento a pensar en esas cosas.

Peeta le dio un beso, y aunque Katniss se estremeció, podría decir que no era obra suya. Ella se estaba enfriando.

— No esperaría que lo hicieras. Vamos. Vamos a ir ahora.

Ella asintió.

Seguro de si mismo había alejado la mente de Katniss de su madre, Peeta giró el picaporte para encontrar que estaba cerrado con llave, por lo que llamó al timbre.

Con una sonrisa real y cálida, el padre de Peeta abrió la puerta. Estrechó la mano de Peeta y tiró a Katniss en un abrazo. Llevando sus ojos azules a su reloj, Robert cerró la puerta.

— Llegaron muy temprano. Tu madre todavía está en el supermercado recogiendo algunos artículos para la cena.

Peeta miró a Katniss, la expresión confusa en sus ojos le advertían que estaba sobre él. Ella lo miró, escrutando su rostro mientras buscaba respuestas que él no estaba dispuesto a dar. Él llevó su atención de nuevo a su padre, sintiéndose como un tonto atrapado en una red de mentiras. Aclarándose la garganta, ayudó a Katniss a sacarse su abrigo.

— Cuando hablé con ella antes, podría haber jurado que dijo a las cinco.

— Nop. Siete y cuarto. — Robert alcanzó los abrigos de Katniss y Peeta y los colgó en el armario del vestíbulo —. La mala audiencia a tu edad es un signo de trabajar largas horas. Tú y tu hermano necesitan un descanso.

Sonriendo, Peeta se cruzó de brazos.

— Pa, acabo de regresar de un descanso. Estoy bien. En serio.

Robert se encogió de hombros, con un tono indiferente.

— Eh, otro no puede hacer daño. Eres joven. Disfruta de la vida. — Golpeando la espalda de Peeta mientras los conducía al estudio, dejó escapar una completa risa calurosa —. Sin embargo, no se lo digas a tu madre que dije eso.

Peeta sonrió, sentándose y llevando a Katniss con él al sofá de chenille.

— Te habría puesto en restricción para ver CSI si se enteraba que estabas tratando de hacerme faltar a la escuela.

— Se habría puesto peor que eso pero prefiero no entrar en detalles. — Sonriendo, aplaudió una vez y miró a Katniss —. Sé que no puedes tomar ningún licor, ¿Pero te puedo ofrecer algo más? Tenemos té helado de frambuesa, agua, y algunos jugos.

— Voy a tomar agua, Sr. Mellark. Gracias.

Con un brillo amoroso en sus ojos, él sonrió.

— Tú eres parte de nuestra familia, así que insisto en que _no _me llames Sr. Mellark. Pa parece ser el nombre cool para mí entre mis hijos, incluyendo a mi nuera. No eres diferente. ¿Está bien?

Su aceptación por ella y la situación extendió una calidez por el pecho de Katniss. En ese momento, comprendió donde Peeta había adquirido el encanto y el carisma con el que nació.

— Bueno. Voy a tomar agua, pa. — La palabra se sintió extraña dejando sus labios.

Él le disparó un guiño y se dirigió a la cocina.

— Muy bien. Voy a traer los aperitivos. ¿Hijo, una botella fría de Sam Adams?

— Si. Eso funcionará, — Peeta le respondió a su padre que desapareció por la esquina.

Deslizando la mano de Katniss sobre su regazo, Peeta le apartó el cabello de su cuello y se inclinó hacia su oído —. Te ves hermosa.

Volviéndose hacia él, levantó una ceja sospechosa.

— Oh ¿En serio? No habría pensado eso teniendo en cuenta que no quisiste perder el tiempo más temprano. — Ella lo vio morderse el labio inferior, sus vibrantes ojos azules revelaban más de lo debido. Por un segundo, su corazón se fue en picada, sus palabras salieron de su boca más rápido de lo que podía comprender —. Programé una cita en un gimnasio local con un instructor que ayuda a que las mujeres embarazadas se mantengan en forma. No voy a ganar tanto peso.

Peeta se echó hacia atrás.

— ¿Crees que tiene que ver con tu peso?

— He ganado unos cuantos kilos. ¿Qué más se supone que debo pensar? Nunca has rechazado el sexo conmigo, Peeta. Mis hormonas están en su apogeo en este momento, y las tuyas... bueno, las tuyas no están mejores que un adolescente. Dijiste que estabas enfermo la noche anterior, y antes, simplemente... no quisiste. Admite que estás deserotizado. — Katniss bajó la mirada, con la voz apagándose —. Ah, y buen intento con toda la excusa de tener que estar aquí temprano.

Peeta tomó su rostro entre las manos, mirando sus ojos preocupados.

— Mi Dios, nunca podría no estar excitado por ti, Katniss. Está tomando todo de mí para _no _subir esa falda, doblar tu bonito cuerpo justo sobre este sofá y hundirme tan profundo dentro de ti, que ninguno de los dos sabrá dónde comienza o termina el otro. El sexo contigo es una droga, y soy un puto adicto. Pero infiernos si no eres la adicción más dulce que hay que tener.

— Entonces, ¿qué es? — Suspiró ella, tratando de ahuyentar la visión de ser doblada sobre el sofá. Estaba a punto de subirse la falda y dejarlo. Cerró los ojos. Peeta sosteniendo su rostro tan cerca del suyo no estaba ayudando en absoluto a la situación hormonal. Ni. Un. Poquito.

Peeta vaciló, su voz era baja.

— Tengo... miedo de lastimarte a ti y al bebé.

Los ojos de Katniss se abrieron de golpe.

— ¿Qué? Hemos estado teniendo sexo en el último par de semanas. No te preocupaba entonces.

— Lo sé. Pero ver al bebé ayer en el monitor de alguna manera lo hizo... real. — Suspirando, se echó hacia atrás —. Acabaré haciéndote daño. Es imposible por la forma en que tú y yo somos en el sexo. Somos animales.

Katniss enganchó su dedo debajo de su barbilla, llevando su mirada a la de ella.

— Primero que todo, me gusta cuando me haces daño, — susurró con una ceja en alto —. En segundo lugar, ¿Esperas que me crea que un hombre con tu educación pueda ser tan ingenuo en cuanto al cuerpo de una mujer, embarazada o no? Tercero, no me puedes lastimar a mí o al bebé. Las parejas han estado teniendo sexo por miles de millones de años mientras las mujeres estaban embarazadas.

Peeta sonrió, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

— Primero, cuando me das permiso, por supuesto que me gusta... _placenteramente _hacerte daño. Segundo, sí, sí, puedes esperar que sea tan ingenuo respecto al cuerpo de una mujer embarazada. La palabra clave es _embarazada_. Tercero — sonrió y se inclinó a su oído — nunca en un millón de años las parejas han follado como nosotros. Rompemos records. Así que con eso, sí, tengo miedo de hacerte daño.

Con el cuerpo acalorado, Katniss suspiró profundamente y luego se humedeció los labios. Su lengua sentía un hormigueo por deslizarse a lo largo de la parte inferior del abdomen de Peeta.

— Peeta…

Antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, la puerta se abrió. Haciendo malabarismos con tres bolsas de papel rellenas, Maysilee Mellark utilizó su talón para cerrar la puerta. Sacudió la cabeza intentando eliminar los grandes copos de nieve de su cabello castaño.

Peeta se levantó de un salto, casi tropezando con la mesa de café mientras corría hacia su madre que estaba a punto de dejar caer todas las bolsas al suelo de azulejos del vestíbulo. Tomó las bolsas de sus brazos y puso un beso en su mejilla.

— Oye, mamá. ¿Comenzó a nevar?

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, le pasó una mano por el cabello de él.

— Sí. Bastante fuerte, también. — En un suspiro, miró a Peeta con los ojos llenos de amor que sólo una madre podría sostener —. Mi bebé, te he echado de menos. La próxima vez que decides tomarte unas dos semanas de vacaciones, ¿puedes pensar en llamar a la mujer que te trajo a este mundo?

Riendo, Peeta sacudió la cabeza.

— Mamá, tengo veintiocho años, soy dueño de un negocio próspero y mi novia está en el sofá. Estás dejando caer mi factor digno de deseo por segundo.

Katniss se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia ellos. También le pasó una mano por el cabello de él, levantando una ceja juguetona.

— Ah, esa declaración digno de deseo no podría estar más lejos de la verdad.

— ¿Si? — Peeta preguntó con incredulidad, el brillo de sus ojos era depredador —. ¿Y cómo es eso?

— Debido a que cualquier chica con una cabeza sobre los hombros sabe que un hombre gana puntos digno de deseo por amar a su madre, — Maysilee respondió con una sonrisa brillante —. ¿No, Katniss?

— Exactamente mi punto, — Katniss agregó.

Peeta ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado con una sonrisa torciendo su rostro.

— Bueno, si ese es el caso, para que lo sepas Katniss, una vez le pedí a mi querida madre que se casara conmigo.

— Sí, cuando tenía tres años, — Maysilee trinó, sacándose el bolso del hombro. Colocándolo sobre una mesa de cristal en la entrada, le dio a Peeta una sonrisa entrañable y ahuecó su mejilla —. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Él ganó un anillo de compromiso de plástico de una de esas máquinas de goma de mascar, y allí mismo, en la tienda de comestibles, se dejó caer sobre una rodilla y me lo propuso.

Katniss se rió, mirándolo volverse a la sombra más hermosa de color carmesí.

— Sip. El factor digno de deseo acaba de caer unos cientos de puntos, — confirmó él, mostrando una pícara sonrisa colegial mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina —. Me voy de aquí, señoras.

Maysilee soltó una carcajada, empujando a Katniss a sus brazos para un abrazo.

— Entonces, ¿cómo has estado? — Ella se sacó una bufanda blanca cremosa envuelta en su cuello y la dejó caer sobre la mesa. Después de sacarse un abrigo de piel pesada y colgarlo en el armario, se volvió hacia Katniss —. Ha pasado un tiempo y han pasado muchas cosas. Espero que estés bien.

Insegura de lo mucho que sabía lo que había sucedido con ella, Peeta y Gale, Katniss se limitó a asentir.

— Estoy mucho mejor, gracias. ¿Cómo has estado?

— Bien. He estado ocupada construyendo la organización. Estamos tratando de llegar a Nueva Jersey. Parece que puede ocurrir, también, — dijo ella felizmente, entrelazando su brazo con el de Katniss. Se dirigieron a la cocina —. Vamos a ver si nuestros hombres están tratando de incendiar la casa.

Una vez más sintiendo un cálido rubor pero bienvenido a través de sus miembros, Katniss se dio cuenta de lo opuesto que su crianza y la de Peeta fueron. Cuando a ella le faltó una figura paterna, Peeta fue criado por un hombre fuerte que confiaba que lo bueno prevalecería sobre cualquier situación mala. Aunque la madre de Katniss estuvo allí tanto como fue posible, Maysilee se quedó en casa con los dos chicos hasta que entraron en la escuela secundaria. Claro, la situación de Maysilee era diferente ya que se había casado con un hombre honesto y cuidadoso, pero incluso en sus horas más oscuras sufriendo a través de su batalla contra el cáncer de mama, ella nunca dejó de tratar de lograr un sentido de normalidad en su casa. Dos luces de colores muy diferentes en los lados opuestos del espectro de la vida. Ahora todo lo que Katniss necesitaba creer era que ella y Peeta se habían reunido por una razón. Esperaba que ese fuera el tema principal de conversación durante la cena.

Una vez que entraron en la cocina, ambas mujeres estaban felices de ver que ninguno de los dos estaba en el proceso de establecer la casa en llamas. Padre e hijo habían apartado los comestibles y comenzaron a mezclar, calentar y hornear lo que olía ser algo delicioso.

— Nunca dejes que piensen que no los puede entrenar, — susurró Maysilee, su sonrisa era tan contagiosa como la de Peeta —. En realidad es bastante fácil.

— Voy a mantener eso en mente, — Katniss respondió, completamente incapaz de reprimir una pequeña sonrisa.

Girando con una sartén en la mano, Peeta atrapó la mirada de Katniss. Él sonrió e hizo un tipo de movimiento con su muñeca, haciendo saltar lo que parecía ser pasta de la sartén de la manera que un chef entrenado haría.

— Muy talentoso, ¿no? — Preguntó, echando mano a su botella de cerveza fría en el mostrador. Tras beber un sorbo, intentó mostrarlo de nuevo sólo para tumbar la mitad de los fideos al suelo. La salsa marinara revistió la cocina de punta a punta.

Peeta levantó la vista del desastre medio riendo y medio gruñendo mientras rodaba sus ojos. Sin decir nada, fue el único gruñendo de ellos, porque junto con Katniss soltando a todo pulmón una risa, también lo hicieron sus padres. Varias toallas húmedas de papel, algunos productos de limpieza y una rápida fregada del piso más tarde, el intento fallido del Sr. Espectáculo era una cosa del pasado. A la media hora, Maysilee tenía todo bajo control.

Los cuatro se sentaron en el comedor para una comida abundante, una ensalada casera, empanado parmesano de berenjena, pan italiano y por cortesía de Peeta, una pequeña ración de pasta. Katniss se relajó un poco, disfrutó de la conversación mientras pudo. Sabía que sus noticias pronto le darían fin.

Aprendió que Robert y Maysilee se conocieron mientras asistían a la Escuela de Derecho de Harvard. No del todo una historia típica de "amor a primera vista", pero Katniss descubrió de donde ganó Peeta su tendencia a perseguir sin descanso lo que quería.

Robert había perseguido a Maysilee por dos semestres, insistiendo en que él era el hombre para ella, hasta que finalmente accedió a salir en una cita con él. Katniss se rió por dentro porque la manzana no cayó lejos del árbol. Para su sorpresa, Maysilee se enteró que estaba embarazada de Haymitch al año siguiente. Estuvieron de acuerdo en que ella abandonara la escuela por el momento para quedarse en casa y criar a Haymitch. Una boda rápida, otro bebé, una hipoteca, un perro y prácticas de béisbol de Pequeñas Ligas después, Maysilee nunca hizo su camino de regreso a la escuela de leyes. Sin embargo, mientras Katniss asimilaba la historia de su vida en común, no parecía haber una pizca de arrepentimiento en cualquiera de sus ojos cuando se miraban el uno al otro. En cambio, toda una vida de amor y recuerdos sangraba a través de cada palabra, sonrisa, y risa.

Después de limpiar los restos de la cena de la mesa y esperar a que sus padres llevaran el postre al comedor, Peeta no pudo evitar oír el tacón de Katniss repiquetear en el piso de madera con espasmódicos e implacables golpes. El sonido se hizo eco, abalanzándose contra las paredes como las gotas de lluvia contra una ventana de cristal. Dios, odiaba que ella estuviera tan nerviosa. Quemaba su corazón.

Antes de que pudiera decirle que todo iba a estar bien, sus padres regresaron al comedor, su padre tenía una jarra de café recién hecho y su madre sostenía una tarta de manzana casera. Con sus puestos recuperados, Maysilee cortó el postre recién salido—del—horno y les sirvió a cada uno una rebanada. Mirando a su padre desde el otro lado de la mesa, Peeta podía ver que estaba nervioso también. Su pálida expresión preocupada lo decía todo. Peeta ni siquiera podía fingir una sonrisa mientras bebía el resto de su cerveza de un trago largo. Infiernos. Sus nervios se encendieron, pero sabía que tenía que entablar la maldita conversación. Sin embargo, su voz se enredó en sus rápidos pensamientos, sus palabras se pegaron a su lengua como melaza.

Su padre lo miró una vez más, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

— Maysilee, Peeta y Katniss tienen algunas... noticias que quisieran compartir. — Sus ojos se fijaron en los de Peeta con tanta seriedad solemne, que Peeta quería salir y llevar a Katniss lo más lejos posible a algún lugar donde nadie podría encontrarlos —. Adelante, hijo. Deja que tu madre sepa lo que está pasando.

Alcanzando la mano de Katniss, Peeta se volvió hacia ella y le dio un suave beso en sus labios temblorosos.

— Te amo. — Sus ojos trazaron su rostro mientras ella se alejaba.

— También te amo, — dijo en voz baja.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo, Peeta? — Maysilee preguntó con las cejas fruncidas cautelosamente de una madre minuciosa.

Después de un momento de vacilación, la confesión.

— Mamá, Katniss está embarazada y... el bebé puede que no sea mío.

El rostro de Maysilee se fundió en puro asombro, su sorpresa era clara en la palidez de su piel blanca y estupefacta, aflojó la mandíbula. El desconcierto ensombreció sus una vez vibrantes ojos verdes como una capa. Su mirada vagó hacia Katniss sospechosamente.

— Estás con mi hijo, sin embargo, ¿puedes tener un hijo con otra persona? — Empujando su plato, ella se echó hacia atrás y llevó su mano a su pecho —. Creo que mi impresión de ti fue incorrecta, Katniss. Me confundí con una mujer que le sería fiel a mi hijo.

Katniss abrió la boca pero ella no podía ordenar las miles de palabras que volaban alrededor de su cerebro dispersado.

— Ahora, Maysilee, espera un minuto. Ella le ha sido fiel a Peeta. Hay mucho más en la historia de lo que sabes, — Robert señaló con un movimiento de cabeza —. Escucha por un minuto.

Maysilee contuvo un respiro de indignación con los ojos apaleando a su esposo.

— ¿Tú lo sabías y no me lo dijiste? — Su atención voló a Peeta —. ¿Hay alguna razón por la que he quedado en la oscuridad?

— Sí, mamá, la hay. — Peeta apoyó el codo sobre la mesa —. Esperaba esta reacción exacta de ti. ¿Vas a dejar que nos expliquemos? Si no, entonces vamos a seguir adelante y nos vamos ahora.

Un denso y tenso silencio llenó la habitación antes de que Maysilee parpadeara sus pestañas con mucho rimel y asintiera con la cabeza. Como si pudiera convertirse en una estatua si accidentalmente se encontraba con la mirada de Katniss, sus ojos evitaron la dirección de Katniss, centrándose únicamente en Peeta.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — Preguntó ella, su voz más suave mientras alzaba las cejas hacia él.

Katniss la miró fijamente, afligida por la profundidad de la ira y la tristeza que nublaba su rostro. Se sentía enferma y en ese momento, juró que no iba a pasar por la conversación sin agitarse. Con labios abiertos sin decir una palabra, Katniss levantó sus ojos llorosos a Peeta, esperando a que respondiera.

— Katniss y yo estuvimos juntos después de que ella y Gale rompieron la primera vez.

— ¿Es el mismo Gale del que eres amigo? — Maysilee interrumpió —. ¿Tu agente?

— El mismo hombre del que _solía _ser amigo, sí. Él ya no es mi agente.

— Bueno, ¿cómo algo así sucede, Peeta? Estoy asumiendo aquí, pero no me suena que nada de esto terminó muy bien. — Maysilee volvió sus ojos hacia Robert, con el rostro empapado de mortificación —. ¿Criamos a nuestros hijos para ir detrás de las novias de sus amigos?

Robert levantó una ceja, su tono era firme.

— No, pero no criamos a nuestros hijos para que renuncien a algo que ellos creen, tampoco.

— ¿A qué costo, Robert? — Preguntó, pareciendo sorprendida por su respuesta —. ¿Desde cuándo robar la novia de un amigo se volvió popular?

— Él no me robó, — Katniss suavemente tomó la palabra. Ella miró de Maysilee a sus manos, entrelazadas nerviosamente con las de Peeta en su regazo. A medida que sus pensamientos volvían al primer segundo que vio a Peeta, fue incapaz de mantener alejada la más elemental de las sonrisas de sus labios. Ella llevó la mirada hacia él, acariciando su hermoso rostro con la mirada —. Bueno, él robó mi corazón de Gale. Pero cuando eso sucedió... su hijo no fue consciente de que lo hizo.

Con una leve sonrisa que hacía juego con la de ella, Peeta ahuecó la mejilla de Katniss, su corazón cayendo aún más en su pecho. Conteniendo la respiración, todavía no podía creer que ella era suya. Después de un momento, dejó caer la mano, respiró hondo y miró a su madre. Ella parecía más confundida que antes.

— El hecho es que nuestro amor va más allá del punto de retorno, es realmente aterrador. Lo ha sido por un tiempo. Sólo tenemos un par de problemas que arreglar. No, la manera en que nos juntamos no estuvo bien en opinión de algunos, pero no podría importarme menos. Estoy bastante seguro de que la mujer sentada junto a mí tampoco. Estamos enamorados. Un profundo, enfermo y retorcido amor como los que hacen películas. Enfrentaremos el miedo juntos y le diremos que se largue. Este bebé podría no ser mío, pero incluso si no lo es... Lo es. Es una pieza de Katniss, mamá, y no hay una pieza de tu hijo que no podría amar. No hay una pieza de tu hijo que no podría amarla.

Mientras las lágrimas empapaban las pestañas de Katniss, ella notó caer una lágrima de la mejilla de Maysilee y aterrizar con un plop en el mantel de lino blanco. Tragando, Katniss observó a Maysilee levantarse, con sus ojos de forma almendrada destellando entre ella y Peeta.

— No creo que pueda apoyar esta relación, — dijo con un ceño fruncido —. Es que... — Se llevó una mano a la garganta, acariciando con sus dedos largos y delicados su piel. Ella miró a Robert, que lanzó un suspiro pesado de derrota y le tomó la mano. Él la apretó antes de que ella se volviera y saliera de la habitación, sus sollozos resonaron por toda la casa hasta que desaparecieron en susurros de nada con el cierre de una puerta.

Al no poder presenciar el dolor que había traído a esta familia una vez sólida, Katniss salió a toda prisa de su silla, su corazón se rompió un millón de veces más mientras se tragaba un sollozo.

Peeta se puso de pie, cogiendo el brazo de Katniss mientras se dirigía a la puerta principal. Le apartó el cabello de la cara.

— ¡Espera! Katniss, escúchame…

— No, tú escúchame, Peeta. — Ella acunó su rostro entre las palmas de sus manos mientras tragaba aire —. ¿Te acuerdas que me dijiste que casi tomaste el teléfono para llamarme cuando te dejé, pero no lo hiciste?

Con ojos preocupados y confundidos Peeta buscó en su rostro.

— Sí. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con esto?

— Me odié a mí misma, porque cada vez que miraba mi teléfono, quería llamarte. Quería desesperadamente llamar y decirte cuánto lo sentía por no creerte, pero no pude. Algo me retenía. También me dijiste que subiste a tu auto y casi condujiste a mi apartamento, pero no lo hiciste. Yo hice lo mismo. Salté a un taxi e hice que me llevara a tu edificio. Me quedé afuera mirando hacia arriba, preguntándome qué estarías haciendo y temiendo con quién lo estarías haciendo. Me moría de ganas de verte. Mi corazón estaba destrozado, roto en pedazos, Peeta. Sentí un dolor físico mientras estuvimos separados. No creía que esa clase de dolor existía. Era algo tan completamente diferente a lo que sentí cuando perdí a mi madre. Cortó más profundo. Pero no me atrevía a entrar al ascensor e ir a ti. No quería a Gale. Te quería a _ti_.

— Katniss, para. — Peeta apretó su cintura, tirando de ella contra su pecho —. ¿Por qué dices todo esto?

— Estoy diciendo esto porque dicen que el aliento es robado durante un beso apasionado. Eso no es cierto, Peeta, porque, literalmente, no puedo respirar antes de que tus labios siquiera toquen los míos. Lo intento, pero no soy capaz de lograrlo. No puedo pensar cuando me miras. Me desnudas la mente. Siempre lo haces y es hermoso y consumidor. Es mágico y todo lo que se supone que una chica debe sentir. Se dice que estás realmente enamorado de alguien si tu piel se estremece con su tacto. La mía pica cuando escucho tu voz, y no necesito que me toques. Puedo sentirte cuando no estás cerca de mí. Te siento en mis sueños. Te sentí cuando estabas a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Me asustaste al momento en que te vi, y creo que es porque sabía, sólo sabía que iba a enamorarme de ti. No sabía que nuestros mundos ya estaban entrelazados, pero mi corazón de alguna manera sabía que te pertenecía desde el principio. No creía que un dolor tan profundo existía mientras estuvimos separados, pero tampoco creía que un amor como el nuestro existía. Me has demostrado que si. Me has demostrado lo bueno cuando había maldad. Me has dado placer por encima de todo mi dolor. Me has dado la vida cuando pensé que estaba muerta.

Katniss se detuvo, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro en un apuro.

— También se dice que si amas a alguien lo suficiente, lo dejarás ir si todo lo que haces le está causando dolor. Eso es todo lo que alguna vez te causé, Peeta. Desde el momento en que nos conocimos, he vuelto tu mundo al revés. Y ahora esto. No puedo permitir que no hables con tu madre a causa de mí. Te amo lo suficiente como para dejarte ir así ella puede seguir amándote.

Peeta retrocedió. Sintiéndose fuera de equilibrio, un destello de dolor atravesó su pecho. Tragó saliva, tomando una respiración profunda y rota mientras la miraba a los ojos.

— No me puedes dejar, — dijo, escuchando la temblorosa desesperación en su voz.

— Tengo que hacerlo, — se atragantó, muriendo por el miedo que vio en su rostro —. No puedo ser la razón por la que tu familia se rompa.

— No lo vas a ser, — la suave voz de Maysilee zumbó por el aire, una certeza tranquilizadora llenaba su tono. Katniss la miró, parpadeando por la sorpresa con sus ojos húmedos. Su cabeza giraba con confusión, ella se pasó los dedos por las mejillas, su cuerpo temblaba —. No vas a ser la razón por la que nuestra familia se rompa porque no permitiría que una mujer que ama a mi hijo tanto como tú lo haces, salga de su vida. — Acercándose, Maysilee colocó una mano vacilante sobre el hombro de Katniss, sus ojos rebosantes de lágrimas —. No te permitiré salir de _nuestras _vidas. Lo que estabas a punto de renunciar, a pesar de que hubiera herido a mi hijo, fue desinteresado. Una vez conocí a una chica que amaba tanto a un hombre que le daba miedo, también. — Maysilee hizo una pausa, su mirada cayó sobre Robert. La comisura de su boca se convirtió en una pequeña y triste sonrisa mientras él se dirigía hacia ella. Llevando sus ojos de nuevo a Katniss, Maysilee negó con la cabeza —. Me habría matado si hubiese tenido que renunciar a esos alientos robados antes de que él me besara. Independientemente si el bebé que llevas es mi nieto, me sentiría muy honrada de llamarte mi hija.

El aliento de Katniss quedó atrapado, su corazón latía tan fuerte que se escuchaba mientras Maysilee la tiraba a un largo abrazo. Katniss lloró contra el hombro de la mujer que dio vida al hombre que amaba tan desesperadamente. Katniss no sólo estaba agradecida de que no tendría que renunciar a los alientos robados que él tomaba de ella, estaba agradecida que de alguna manera en esta noche fría y nevada, en el año en que su vida cambiaría de muchas maneras, se había ganado una madre.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Uf! No me digan que no sufrieron con esta parte, yo pensé que se separaban otra vez… espero saber que les pareció el capítulo.**

**Gracias por leer, por marcar como favorita, seguir y sobre todo por tomarse esos minutos para comentar la historia, sus comentarios son mi combustible…**

**Adelanto:**

— Déjame explicarte algo, Peeta, — dijo Gale, su sonrisa burlona ominosamente baja y fría —. El juego cambió, hijo de puta. Estás jugando con mis reglas ahora. ¿La primer regla del juego? Tú y _mi _hermosa ex van a entrar a tu maldito auto y nos veremos en Diner Big Daddy en el sur de Park Avenue entre la diecinueve y la veinte. Segunda regla: haces algo raro, y estoy en el teléfono con la policía para reportar un incidente de hace unos meses. Voy a estar en el restaurante en treinta. Si no están allí en cuarenta, dile adiós a tu libertad.

**Besos.**

**Nos leemos**


	32. Chapter 32C

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Collide" y la segunda parte "Pulse" y ambas son de Gail McHugh. Yo solo las adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 32**

**Algo Malvado Viene por el Camino**

Katniss cerró la puerta del ático detrás de ella, sonriendo cuando Peeta se levantó del sofá sosteniendo una caja de chocolates de San Valentín. Se quitó el abrigo y la bufanda de su cuerpo y los arrojó sobre el sofá mientras se movía por la sala, hacia él.

— Te das cuenta que esos están vencidos hace casi dos semanas, ¿no? — Sonrió mientras curvaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello —. ¿Y _alguna vez _comes algo saludable?

Con una sonrisa de chocolate, la besó.

— Me doy cuenta de que están vencidos hace casi dos semanas, y no. Menos saludable mejor.

Ella chasqueó sus labios, saboreando el pequeño pedacito de chocolate que él estampó en ellos. Teniendo en cuenta que tenía los dientes que cualquier dentista estaría orgulloso de decir que trabajó en ellos, se sorprendió que él básicamente viviera de cualquier cosa recubierta de azúcar. Más dulce, mejor. Durante el último par de meses, había descubierto otras pequeñas cosas acerca de Peeta que lo hacía quien era. De quién seguía enamorándose. Sin falta, dos veces al día, pasa al menos treinta minutos, a veces más, en la ducha, llenando el baño con vapor caliente mientras emite a Breaking Benjamin de un sistema de sonido integrado en las paredes. Ah, y en sus mejores esfuerzos, canta. Para su sorpresa, pero sin duda a su gusto, tiene una maravillosa adicción de dormir desnudo. Ella era una chica con suerte que despertaba todas las mañanas con nada más que un macho alfa desnudo y una roca dura.

Él no estaba exento de manías tampoco. Katniss lo consideraba al límite del Trastorno Obsesivo-Compulsivo y posiblemente necesita intervención terapéutica. Era un loco de la limpieza de la peor manera posible. Mierda, si encontraba una miga de algún bocadillo que ella había comido, le tomaba tan sólo una fracción de segundo en tomar algunas toallas de papel y Windex y rápidamente limpiar la superficie. A esto ella se reía, confundida, porque tenía un ama de llaves que venía a limpiar cuatro días a la semana. Era como si necesitara el ático reluciente antes de que la mujer viniera a hacer su trabajo.

Sin nada que decir, Katniss estaba tratando de romper con esa peculiaridad, tranquilizándolo en el hecho de que estaba realmente bien dejar algo de ropa amontonada en la esquina. Sin embargo, eso era una batalla que por lo general perdía. De cualquier manera, consideraba cada uno de sus caprichos e idiosincrasias extremadamente lindo. Ella no podía dejar de amar sus capas.

Con una sonrisa, dejó caer su bolso y una pila de correo en la isla de la cocina. Peeta la siguió y se recostó en la silla, mirando a Katniss abrir el refrigerador. Barajando a través del montón de invitaciones a bailes locales de caridad, Peeta tomó su primera entrega de _Architectural Digest_.

— Tienes una carta, — Peeta le informó, deslizando el sobre a través de la encimera de granito. Abriendo la revista, sus ojos recorrieron un chalet de lujo italiano en Agropoli, montado en el mar Tirreno —. También pagué tu Visa. Sugiero que si vas a ocultar tus estados de cuenta de las tarjetas de crédito en un esfuerzo horrible para disuadirme de encargarme de tus cuentas, debes conseguir un escondite más sofisticado que tu caja de joyas. — Luciendo una sonrisa astuta, levantó el hombro en un encogimiento de hombros informal —. Hay una sorpresa para ti en el compartimiento del nivel inferior. Ahora los dos somos espías.

Presionando los labios, Katniss levantó dos cejas culpables, pero no podía negar que él estaba en lo cierto acerca de encontrar un mejor lugar para ocultar sus cuentas.

Aceptando el desafío, tomó el sobre de la barra y le puso un beso furtivo en la sien.

— ¿Qué me has comprado?

Con los ojos fijos en su revista, su tono era tan fresco como una brisa perezosa de otoño.

— Voy a pasar esa pregunta y dejar que lo descubras por ti misma. — Con un ligero movimiento de cabeza en dirección a la habitación y esos ojos azules aún pegados a la revista, una sonrisa curvó la comisura de su boca —. Ve.

Con un suspiro y una sonrisa, Katniss se dirigió a la habitación. Deslizó su dedo debajo de la lengüeta del sobre, rompiéndolo. Con un pequeño jadeo, se detuvo, mirando hacia su dedo que había sido cortado con el papel. Chupó la herida, tratando de aliviar el dolor.

Con el sobre en la mano sana, y el ardor comenzando a disiparse, giró el sobre y su corazón casi se detiene cuando su mirada descendió sobre la caligrafía del frente.

Aunque carecía de una dirección de retorno, no había duda que la letra era de Gale. Ella tragó saliva y sacó el papel, con rapidez lo desdobló. Su corazón saltaba salvajemente mientras examinaba una fotocopia de una explicación de los beneficios de su antigua compañía de seguros. Era un desglose detallado de la visita de su médico de unas pocas semanas atrás. Confundida, porque recordaba específicamente darle a la recepcionista la nueva información del seguro y su nueva dirección, Katniss no entendía cómo el papeleo terminó con Gale. Con un marcador de color rojo sangre, había un círculo en las palabras. "Primer trimestre ecografía fetal" En la parte inferior del papel, escribió:

**Contando hacia atrás desde la fecha. **

**Tú y yo estábamos felizmente comprometidos. **

**Creo que tienes algo para decirme? **

**Si no me llamas al segundo que abras esto. **

**Llamaré a un maldito abogado. **

Deslizando una mano temblorosa por su cabello, Katniss se dio la vuelta, haciendo lentamente su camino de regreso a la cocina. Peeta había insistido en no decirle a Gale. Él sentía firmemente que Gale no se merecía saber que estaba embarazada hasta que tuvieran una respuesta definitiva en cuanto a quién era el padre. Como no quería oponerse a su decisión, aunque tenía reservas acerca de ocultarlo, Katniss a regañadientes aceptó.

Las palabras de Johana en el club hace unas semanas estallaron como sirenas ruidosas en la cabeza de Katniss. Esto _podría _parecer malo para ella. No había duda en su mente que Gale utilizaría esto en su contra en la corte si él resultaba ser el padre. El pensamiento la heló hasta los huesos, destellos de él tratando de quitarle a su hijo enviaron carámbanos a través de su corazón.

Rápidamente colocando el papel delante de Peeta, Katniss tomó un profundo respiro y esperó su reacción. Ella observó su expresión ir desde un poco confuso a impasible mientras leía, sangrando ira en toda regla. Sus ojos se iluminaron como brasas, había una rabia ardiente y cruda detrás de ellos. Otro escalofrío se movió en espiral a través de Katniss mientras él se ponía de pie, lanzando la revista sobre el mostrador.

— ¿De dónde demonios ha sacado esto? — Preguntó, con la confusión que llevaba en su rostro segundos antes de regresar.

— No tengo idea, — suspiró, todavía en shock.

Peeta se pasó una mano por el cabello.

— ¿Alguna vez tuviste una póliza de seguro con él?

Katniss asintió.

— Cuando me mudé a Nueva York, él pagó por una póliza privada porque no me podía añadir a la que tiene a través de la empresa sin estar casados. Él sabía que yo no calificaría de inmediato para el seguro cuando comenzaría a enseñar. Pero he cambiado la información con la recepcionista el día que fuimos para el examen. No entiendo lo que pasó. — Nerviosa tocó el medallón que Peeta le dio para Navidad, Katniss empezó a sentirse como si estuviera a punto de hiperventilar —. Él me va a llevar a la corte y tratará de llevarse al bebé lejos de mí por no decirle. Necesito un abogado. No puedo, no puedo pasar por esto. — Ella ahogó un sollozo, su cuerpo se encorvó. Descansando su brazo en el mostrador de granito fresco, sintió la mano de Peeta en la parte posterior de su cuello.

— No llevará al bebé lejos de ti, — dijo Peeta, su tono era firme. Tratando de recuperar el aliento, Katniss negó con la cabeza —. Katniss, mírame, — ordenó en un susurro suave. Con el cuerpo temblando, se enderezó y sus ojos llorosos buscaron los suyos —. Si tengo que contratar a todos los abogados de la maldita ciudad, lo haré. Nunca permitiré que te lastime de esa manera. ¿Me entiendes?

Quería creerle a Peeta, pero no podía. Sus pensamientos cuidadosamente entrenados no se lo permitían. Gale se había ido, pero su influencia no estaba lo suficientemente alejada de su vida. Esta sería su venganza. Querido Dios. Esto sería más que su venganza. Podía sentirlo. Todo lo manipulador y horrible en lo que se había convertido, sin duda tendría su momento en el escenario en la más grande de las batallas libradas frente a un sistema de tribunales que la castigarían por esconder esto de él. Ella sabía que dónde se encontrara en este mismo momento, él estaba furioso y esperando su llamada.

— Tengo que llamarlo, — dijo, en dirección a la oficina.

Peeta tomó su codo.

— No lo estamos llamando, Katniss.

Con los ojos bien abiertos, ella tiró de su brazo.

— Si piensas por un minuto que voy a tratar de jugar más juegos con él, te equivocas. Nuestro glorioso plan de no dejar que él lo sepa ha estallado en nuestros rostros, y no estoy a punto de perder los derechos de custodia con él.

Un mal presentimiento se deslizó por la columna de Peeta y demonios si no lo jodía.

— Asumes que el bebé es de él considerando lo que acabas de decir. Te das cuenta de esto, ¿verdad?

— ¡No estoy asumiendo nada! — Replicó ella, su vehemencia era innegable. Ella siguió por el pasillo hasta la oficina. Tomó el teléfono y comenzó a marcar el número de Gale, pero el gran brazo de Peeta lo sacó de su alcance —. ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Preguntó con un jadeo —. Lo llamaré.

Con el rostro con una máscara de angustia, Peeta acarició suavemente el pulgar por sus labios temblorosos. Con voz suave, él negó con la cabeza.

— Katniss Everdeen, vas a calmarte. Me encanta una buena pelea contigo, muñeca, me excita, pero que me condenen si voy a pelear contigo por este idiota una vez más.

— Pero…

— Siéntate.

Su mano voló a su cadera.

— No puedes decirme qué hacer.

— Continua. — Con una sonrisa malvada, Peeta se cruzó de brazos —. Mi pene está creciendo más duro con cada palabra que dices. — Sip. Efectivamente lo estaba. Tensando sus pantalones, no se podía negar que se estaba excitando.

Katniss se mordió el labio y cayó en el sillón de cuero frente a su escritorio. Inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, ella entornó los ojos.

— No me sorprende que esté creciendo. No hemos tenido sexo en un par de semanas. No sólo me has privado de conseguir algo, parece como si te hubieras privado a ti mismo.

Peeta se rió entre dientes, divertido por el ingenio que ella estaba comenzando a mostrar tan fácilmente a su alrededor. Sí, él estaba convirtiendo a su chica en el tigre que siempre supo que era.

— No estamos aquí para hablar de sexo.

Katniss puso los ojos.

— O la falta de él.

Encorvando su cuerpo sobre el de ella, Peeta colocó ambas manos a los lados del sillón, con la nariz rozando apenas la suya.

— Ahora que te has calmado un poco, ¿estás lista para hablar conmigo?

El bajo timbre y sexy de su voz susurró a través de su carne. Maldito. Se sentía como una colegiala siendo reprendida por un profesor. Un profesor a quien ella quería nada más que follar allí mismo. Tomando una respiración lenta, ella fingió desinterés.

— Está bien. Vamos a hablar.

— Gracias, — susurró Peeta, lentamente retrocediendo. Se deslizó alrededor de su escritorio, sentándose en una silla. Colocando los dedos debajo de su barbilla, miró a Katniss y buscó las palabras que pudieran retransmitir correctamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza. — Uno: La mujer que amo más que a los chocolates de San Valentín, la mujer por la que daría mi vida parándome frente a un tren bala, necesita comprender que las posibilidades de que él sea capaz de llevarse a este bebé lejos de ti son casi nulas. Él te ha golpeado. Los tribunales tienen eso en los registros. — Katniss fue a hablar, pero Peeta levantó un dedo, silenciándola. Ella suspiró y continuó.

— Dos: Lo que dijiste antes... me molestó. Oí el supuesto en tu voz. Ninguno de nosotros es estúpido. Los dos sabemos que la cantidad de veces — Peeta se encogió ante la idea — que tuviste sexo con él en esa semana palidece en comparación con la cantidad de veces que tu y yo lo hicimos. Pero estoy apostando que mi esperma tiene una cantidad insana de músculo. Gale es un hombre débil, por lo tanto, tiene un débil... ejército, si así lo quieres. Eso me pone muy arriba en la carrera por ser el padre que el Idiota. Hay un niño de ojos azules y de cabello rubio residiendo en ese lindo estómago tuyo en lo que a mí me respecta. — Peeta le lanzó un guiño, mentalmente excitándose por la boca abierta de su novia.

—Tres, — tomó el teléfono — no, no te puedo decir qué hacer. Pero te puedo decir que si lo llamas en este momento, él va a ser el hijo de puta cobarde que siempre ha sido. Va a exigirnos cosas que tal vez nosotros no vamos a querer. Sea cual sea la decisión que tomes, te apoyaré porque eres una caja de bombones andante y te amo, pero no quiero oírte una vez que el Idiota nos confronte con ideas delirantes que pueda tener.

Katniss se puso de pie, caminó alrededor del escritorio y se sentó en el regazo de Peeta. Él sonrió con los ojos calentando su cuerpo mientras ella se acurrucaba contra su hombro. Ella dibujó círculos en la camiseta negra y desgastada de Linkin Park que llevaba puesta. Definitivamente había visto días mejores.

— Sr. Mellark, ¿cree que puedo hablar ahora? — Ella sonrió, sintiendo el profundo susurro de su risa que vibraba en su pecho.

El sol capturando las corrientes profundas de color rojo oscuro en su cabello hacía que los dedos de Peeta picaran para tocarlo. Cediendo a la tentación, enterró su mano debajo de sus ondas, acariciando su nuca.

— Naturalmente, si crees que puedes hablar, por favor hazlo.

— Gracias. — Ella se acurrucó más cerca, disfrutando de su toque —. Está bien. Uno: Pocos días después que Gale... me golpeara... — Hizo una pausa, mirando a Peeta cuando lo sintió tensarse. Se acurrucó contra él, llevando sus rodillas hasta su pecho mientras él rodeaba su brazo alrededor de su cintura —. Unos días después, visité un refugio local para mujeres maltratadas. La ADA lo sugirió, así que fui, tratando de obtener tanta información como podía de otras mujeres que habían pasado por lo mismo. Conocí a varias de ellas con niños. Estas mujeres no sólo temían por sus vidas, sino que estaban devastadas debido a que los tribunales las habían defraudado. A esos animales no se les negó el derecho de ver a sus hijos. Les permitieron visitas supervisadas. No importa la cantidad de dinero que tienen. Créeme, había mujeres allí de todas las clases sociales. Ricas, pobres, jóvenes, viejas, negras, blancas y cualquier color del medio. Algunas de ellas tuvieron los abogados mejor pagados en la ciudad. No importó. Si el niño no está siendo maltratado físicamente, la mayoría de los jueces, si no todos, conceden las visitas supervisadas.

Pausando de nuevo, ella lo miró a los ojos, su voz era suave.

— Eso es lo que me da miedo. En más de un sentido, tú eres el hombre más poderoso que haya conocido. Pero en esta situación, tu dinero no puede ayudar. — Peeta fue a hablar, pero fue su turno de levantar un dedo, silenciándolo. Ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo, presionando sus labios contra los suyos en un largo y apasionado beso. Después de un momento, cortó la conexión con la esperanza de que pudiera reparar el pequeño pedazo de su corazón del que estaba segura que ella rompió.

— Dos: Siento que hayas oído el supuesto en mi voz. Dejé que el miedo se apoderara. Pero sabiendo que estás bastante seguro que tú... ejército puede ganar esta batalla, te prometo que no tendrás que escucharlo de nuevo. En lo que a mí respecta, hay un niño de ojos azules y cabello rubio residiendo en mi estómago _menos _que bonito en estos momentos. Niño o niña, en mi mente, ya es un fanático de los Yankees.

Sonriendo, Peeta levantó una ceja escéptica.

— Tu estómago es perfecto, así que agrega esa declaración "menor que" a la lista de cosas que nunca quiero volver a escuchar. ¿Y me estás dando a los Yankees?

— Te daría el mundo si pudiera.

Poco sabía ella que ya lo había hecho. Peeta la guió a sus labios y la besó profundamente mientras deslizaba sus manos a lo largo de la gloriosa curva de su cintura. Con sus pulgares acariciando su maravillosamente estómago perfecto, Peeta imaginó ese pequeño fanático de los Yankees. Su corazón se hundió, trayendo consigo una sensación sedienta para que este fuera su hijo, estaba seguro de que se ahogaría en ello.

Katniss se alejó lentamente, sus labios estaban ruborizados por su beso. Con suaves ojos, inclinó la cabeza, su voz era un susurro.

— Tres: Sí, creo que tenemos que llamarlo, Peeta. Ahora que lo sabe, va a complicar aún más las cosas sólo si no lo hacemos. No estoy segura de si estoy preparada para cualquier loca exigencia que pueda evocar, pero te prometo que no me voy a quejar de ello.

Después de un momento de vacilación, Peeta asintió. Con un nudo de ampollas caliente en sus entrañas, él cogió el teléfono.

Acomodándose en el regazo de Peeta, Katniss tragó nerviosamente mientras lo observaba golpear el botón del altavoz, seguido del número de Gale. Unos tonos después, allí estaba, la voz que Katniss creía que nunca tendría que volver a escuchar.

— Ah. Imaginé que recibiría una llamada hoy, — dijo, con la arrogancia haciendo eco a través de la oficina como si él estuviera allí de pie —. ¿Así que he oído de la pequeña espera de nuestro trío? ¿Qué enmarañada red somos…

— ¿Qué mierda quieres, imbécil? — Peeta gritó, con una ira malvada en su voz.

El silencio cubrió el aire, su presencia era tan pesada como un elefante sentado en el pecho de Katniss.

— Déjame explicarte algo, Peeta, — dijo Gale, su sonrisa burlona ominosamente baja y fría —. El juego cambió, hijo de puta. Estás jugando con mis reglas ahora. ¿La primer regla del juego? Tú y _mi _hermosa ex van a entrar a tu maldito auto y nos veremos en Diner Big Daddy en el sur de Park Avenue entre la diecinueve y la veinte. Segunda regla: haces algo raro, y estoy en el teléfono con la policía para reportar un incidente de hace unos meses. Voy a estar en el restaurante en treinta. Si no están allí en cuarenta, dile adiós a tu libertad.

La línea se cortó, el tono de marcado plano, susurrando promesas de muerte en el oído de Katniss.

_Respira_...

— Recuerda lo que te dije, — dijo Peeta, su brazo estaba envuelto firmemente alrededor de la cintura de Katniss. Su cuerpo dominante la protegía de los vientos abrasadores de febrero aullando a través de las calles de la ciudad —. No hables con él en absoluto. Ni siquiera lo mires.

Temblando, Katniss asintió con los ojos adaptándose al vibrante letrero de neón rojo y amarillo frente al restaurante. Peeta abrió la puerta, su agarre instintivamente se apretó sobre Katniss mientras examinaba el restaurante retro de 1960. Sus ojos se deslizaron a través de una serie de cabinas de vinilo pastel y se estrecharon cuando vio a Gale solo en una cabina de la esquina trasera. Inmediatamente, el cuerpo de Peeta se puso en alerta. Su pulso saltó, la sangre en sus venas corría a toda velocidad a través de su sistema.

Destellos de qué mierda le hizo a Katniss seccionaron sus pensamientos tan frescos como el día en que ella se lo contó.

— ¿Dos? — Una joven camarera con unos jeans y una camiseta con el logotipo del restaurante preguntó, su voz era alegre combinaba con la atmósfera frenética.

— No. Hemos quedado con alguien, y él ya está sentado. — Peeta señaló con la cabeza en dirección a Gale —. Gracias.

Sonriendo, ella se alejó, tomando asiento en el mostrador cromado.

Peeta deslizó su mano en la de Katniss y los llevó hacia Gale.

— Recuerda, no digas ni una palabra. Deja que me encargue de esto. — Sintió la pegajosidad recubriendo la piel de ella y se detuvo, mirando a sus ojos nerviosos. Su corazón se desaceleró un momento pero con él llegó un dolor aplastante. Inclinó la cabeza y besó sus labios suaves. — Te amo.

Katniss tragó, sus nervios golpeando sus piernas.

— También te amo.

Interiormente encogido y mentalmente llamando a Gale cada nombre, Peeta se acercó a la cabina con los ojos bloqueados en Gale. Usando una sonrisa arrogante, el Idiota estaba de espaldas contra la pared, sus largas piernas descansaban en el asiento acolchado. Peeta se sentó en la cabina primero, asegurándose de estar directamente frente a él.

Sin mirar a ninguno de ellos, Gale observó las puertas delanteras.

— Este lugar está muy bueno, ¿no? — Su voz era misteriosamente monótona —. No pueden negar que los niños comen esta mierda. Quiero decir, miren estos logotipos de dibujos animados por todos lados. — Dejó caer sus pies al suelo de madera y giró para enfrentar a Peeta y a Katniss —. Todas estas cajas de cereales son vintage, saben. La comida es una de las mejores en la ciudad. Tal vez cuando el bebé tenga la edad suficiente, vamos a traerlo aquí para una agradable excursión familiar. ¿Qué piensas tú, Kat?

Katniss saltó cuando el puño de Peeta tronó contra la mesa. Los cubiertos y condimentos se tambalearon por el impacto. Con el codo clavado en la mesa, y el dedo apuntando a Gale, podía ver las venas abultadas en su cuello.

— Escúchame, hijo de puta, — Peeta gruñó con los ojos encendidos con un veneno mortal —. Me importa un carajo tus reglas. Te destriparé con mis putos dientes si hablas con ella de nuevo.

Al parecer no afectado por la amenaza de Peeta, la boca de Gale se torció en una sonrisa. Sus ojos no se apartaron de Katniss. Cruzando los brazos, sus palabras salieron sin prisa, su tono de voz era casi un susurro.

— Oh no, mi _amigo_. Todos vamos a jugar con mis reglas, y te voy a decir por qué. — Él cambió su mirada de Katniss a Peeta, estrechándolos como un lobo hambriento —. Vengo de una larga línea de hombres que han servido en la policía de Nueva York. Esos hombres son muy cercanos a nuestros jueces locales. La pena máxima por agresión en tercer grado por medio de la estrangulación es de siete años. Puedo seguir adelante y presionar por un intento de asesinato también. No sé cuántas veces... _follaste _a mi ex mientras estábamos juntos, pero teniendo en cuenta que tienes una pequeña oportunidad de ser el padre del bastardo, estoy jodidamente seguro que odiarás pasar casi una década, o posiblemente más, de su vida encerrado. El naranja no es tu color.

Impetuoso, el pánico zumbó perforando los oídos de Katniss. Con la boca abierta en un jadeo silencioso y el cuerpo una pila torcida de nervios, sus grandes ojos llenos de lágrimas observaron a Peeta. Sus cejas en un ángulo hacia abajo, profundizaban las grietas afiladas astillando su rostro. Sus labios se curvaron sobre sus dientes como si estuviera luchando contra un sabor venenoso. Sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos hipnotizantes, se volvieron en un tono azul tan profundo, oscuro y vengativo, que juraba que él estaba poseído. Ella tragó saliva mientras se preparaba para su furia.

Peeta se puso de pie, lanzando su mano hacia adelante. Cogiendo el cuello de la camisa de polo roja de Gale, Peeta lo arrastró hacia arriba, inclinando su cuerpo sobre la mesa. Con los rostros tan cerca como amantes a punto de compartir un beso apasionado, los nudillos de Peeta se volvieron blancos.

— No me arrojes tus malditas amenazas, cobarde, — gruñó —. Te mataré aquí en este restaurante.

Con las palmas reposando sobre la mesa, los ojos de Gale brillaron como el fuego. Sus palabras salieron en una risa fuerte y ruidosa.

— ¿Todo el mundo ha escuchado eso? Este hombre dijo que está a punto de matarme delante de todos ustedes. ¿Quién quiere ver?

Con su pecho subiendo con rapidez con respiraciones rápidas y superficiales, Katniss se dio la vuelta, observando a los curiosos. Cada par de ojos en el restaurante estaba centrado en la escena. Una madre con dos niños pequeños jadeó con horror estupefacto, lanzando una mirada escrutadora a Katniss. Segundos antes de que el gerente llegara a la mesa, Katniss cogió el codo de Peeta intentando calmar la situación.

— Peeta, — dijo con voz ahogada, parpadeando rápidamente con un pánico creciente —. Peeta, siéntate. Viene un gerente.

— Sí, Peeta, — dijo Gale con un bajo desprecio, su rostro a centímetros de Peeta —. Es posible que desees tener cuidado. Él podría haber llamado ya a la policía. ¿Tal vez la candidatura para tu encierro comenzará esta noche?

— Perdone, — dijo el gerente de mediana edad, de pie delante de la mesa. Claramente estupefacto por la escena, él clavó sus manos en sus caderas, su voz era firme —. Tengo que pedirles caballeros que se calmen, o voy a tener que echarlos a ambos.

Con los ojos ardiendo de furia oscura, Peeta liberó lentamente a Gale. Su cabeza vibraba y su cuerpo temblaba de hambre desatada por la sangre de Gale, Peeta tomó una respiración profunda y se aclaró la garganta.

— Somos actores. — Peeta miró a Gale, su tono era tan tranquilo que envió un escalofrío a través de los huesos de Katniss —. Estábamos actuando una escena. — Tomando de nuevo su asiento, Peeta miró al gerente —. Por favor, acepte mis disculpas. El resto de nuestra estancia será tranquila.

— ¿Actores? — El gerente preguntó, el escepticismo era pesado en su pregunta.

— Sí. Actores, — Peeta respondió fríamente, mirando a Gale sentarse otra vez.

El hombre asintió.

— Está bien, _actores_, no dejen que suceda de nuevo. Si lo hace, los dos estarán fuera de aquí. — Con esa advertencia, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — Preguntó Peeta. Sus ojos estaban asesinando a Gale desde el otro lado de la mesa, pero su tono tenía una exasperante calma.

Gale levantó el hombro en un encogimiento casual, una sonrisa maligna sangraba de su boca.

— Quiero entrar. Quiero acceso a todas y cada una de las citas con el médico. También quiero estar presente durante el nacimiento. — Se detuvo, deslizó una mano por su cabello oscuro, y apuntó su mirada a Katniss —. Siempre me he preguntado cómo suenan los gritos de una mujer cuando está siendo dividida en dos por el dolor que viene de empujar a otro ser humano de su cuerpo. _Especialmente _la mujer que se merece cada minuto de ese dolor.

Peeta se lanzó hacia delante pero Katniss llevó rápidamente la mano a su pecho. Casi sin palabras, su rostro se retorció en shock.

— Estás fuera de tu jodida mente, — suspiró ella, secándose una lágrima de su rostro —. No quieres ninguna parte de este bebé, y lo sabes, maldito. Ni siquiera se supone que tienes que estar cerca de mí.

Gale se echó hacia atrás y se cruzó de brazos.

— Tienes razón en algunas cosas, Kat. No, no tengo que estar cerca de ti. Pero no olvidemos lo que dijo el policía de la escuela. Una vez más has sido una chica mala por romper las reglas. — Él movió un dedo disciplinador a ella —. Hice un poco de investigación. Puedes modificar la orden de protección en una situación como esta para que pueda asistir a todos estos alegres acontecimientos que vienen en nuestras vidas. Y también estás en lo correcto en que realmente no tengo ganas de tener algún tipo de relación con el pequeño hijo de puta. De cualquier manera, yo…

— ¿Cuánto? — Peeta preguntó, una oferta lucía más atractiva con cada palabra que salía de la boca del idiota —. ¿Cuánto quieres para alejarte de una puta vez? Alejarte y nunca molestarnos de nuevo.

Gale echó la cabeza hacia atrás, riendo mientras se ahuecaba la barbilla.

— Ya ves, Peeta, no soy tan estúpido como puedes pensar que soy. Nunca olvides eso. Sabía que ibas a tratar de comprar tu salida de esto. Conozco a los de tu maldito tipo, los ricos sinvergüenza que van por esta maldita tierra pensando que pueden comprar todo a su alrededor. No necesito tu maldito dinero. Tengo el mío. No pienses por un segundo que me jodiste sacándome tus cuentas, ya que no lo hiciste. Ahora, claro, incluso Donald Trump, sería un loco dejar pasar un poco más de dinero en efectivo. Pero ninguna cantidad de verde que me puedes pagar proporcionará la misma satisfacción que voy a obtener de ver a los dos retorcerse bajo la presión de tenerme alrededor durante todo esto. Ya estoy jodidamente cálido y confuso sólo en pensar en ello. Un millón o diez millones de tus dólares de inmundicia no pueden comprar ese sentimiento. Si pudiera, me gustaría embotellarlo. Te voy a golpear donde más te duele, y eso no es en tu billetera. Está sentado junto a ti luciendo poderosamente excelente esta noche.

Peeta apretó la mandíbula. Se sentía acorralado en una esquina mientras Gale se levantaba.

— Tengo que drenar la serpiente. Mientras tanto, creo que ambos tienen algunas cosas que discutir. Soy un buen tipo, así que voy a recapitular todo antes de dejar a los dos tortolitos solos. Así que, vamos a ver. — Con el ceño fruncido, Gale se cruzó de brazos y se acarició la mandíbula con concentración simulada —. No sólo tengo imágenes de vigilancia de cada segundo que me ahorcaste en mi escritorio, sino que tengo testigos. Tengo una multitud de testigos esa noche que te vio atacarme, y tengo una gran cantidad de miembros de la familia que juegan golf, beben y hacen barbacoas con los jueces penales más altos en el sistema judicial de Manhattan. ¿Cuánta jodida suerte tengo? Ahora, ustedes dos piensen cuidadosamente acerca de su decisión. Podemos hacer esto de alguna manera fácil o jodidamente muy difícil. — Sin otro recordatorio mortal que decir, Gale giró en la dirección de los baños.

Apretando los ojos, Katniss soltó un suspiro tembloroso y apoyó los codos en la mesa. Se masajeó las sienes en un esfuerzo por combatir un dolor de cabeza palpitante, sintiendo como si su cráneo se partiera. La tensión corrió a través de cada músculo de su cuerpo.

— Tenemos que dejarlo, Peeta. Voy a ir a la fiscalía el lunes y hacer los cambios que tengo que hacer a la orden de protección.

— De ninguna jodida manera. Mi padre es abogado. No vamos a aceptar cualquier cosa que este idiota quiere hasta que hable con él.

Katniss levantó la cabeza, su mirada trazó el rostro de Peeta. Se veía tan agotado como ella se sentía. Su voz sonó tranquila pero fuerte.

— No voy a esperar. No me arriesgaré a que seas metido en la cárcel. Puedes ser el padre de este bebé, y te necesito en su vida. En mi vida. ¿Por favor? Los dos estamos en esto. No puedo lidiar con nada más.

— Jesucristo, Katniss, — susurró Peeta, volviéndose hacia ella —. Él quiere estar en la maldita sala de partos. ¿Sabes lo que eso me hará a mí? Me enviará a mi tumba. Piensa en lo que estás diciendo. Ya es bastante malo que estoy obligado a razonar con lo que te hizo, pero quieres que comparta el nacimiento de un niño que podría ser el mío _con él_?

— ¿No crees que eso va a matarme también? — dijo, tratando de mantener la voz baja mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos —. Mi corazón se detiene de sólo pensarlo, pero la alternativa es que tú no estés allí en absoluto. ¿Cómo puedo pasar por el parto sin ti? Olvídate del parto. Tú podrías estar en la cárcel durante años. — Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, ella le acarició el cabello —. Podrías perderte sostener a este bebé a los pocos minutos de llegar a este mundo enfermo y hermoso. No escucharías su primer llanto o la primera palabra. No verías sus primeras sonrisas o pasos. Te perderías los cumpleaños, recitales y el primer día de clases. Necesito que pienses en lo que estás diciendo. Pero más que nada, necesito que pienses en cada _primer _que nunca recuperarás.

Jodidamente. Por completo. Hecho trizas.

El corazón de Peeta se rasgó; juró que lo escuchó desgarrándose. No podía negar la verdad en las palabras de Katniss. Sabía que perderse cualquiera de esas cosas podrían enviarlo a su tumba. Cada una de esas razones poseían un pedazo de algo que sumaban a todo lo que estaba deseando. Todo para lo que existía. Por otro lado, su estómago se sentía horrible ante la idea de compartir cualquiera de esos momentos con Gale. Toda la situación era venenosa por su cuenta, pero ahora, Gale la administraría con el último pedacito de arsénico. En esos segundos, mientras Peeta veía a Gale emerger del baño, algo que el padre de Peeta le había dicho años atrás se filtró por su mente.

«_Hijo, a veces ser un hombre significa que tienes que saber cuándo hay que dejar caer la pesada espada que estás sosteniendo durante una batalla. Si la razón por la que estás luchando ya está herida, debes contar las pérdidas y poner fin al dolor sin sentido. Mientras que tu cabeza puede colgar baja en la derrota, el resultado va a terminar en tu favor. El honor no se encuentra en la victoria. Se encuentra dentro de la razón herida que te necesitó desde el principio.__»_

Gale era la batalla...

Katniss ya estaba herida...

Y aquí y ahora, ella lo necesitaba para reconocer la derrota. Sólo rezaba que el resultado terminara realmente en su favor. Peeta se inclinó hacia Katniss, sus labios a un susurro de los de ella. Cerrando los ojos, inhaló el aroma a vainilla de su piel.

— Necesito que confíes en mí en este momento, Katniss. Con todo lo que tienes en ti, necesito que confíes en que nunca te haría daño a ti o al bebé. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí?

— Sí, — dijo en voz baja, — su cálido aliento contra su rostro.

— Bien. Necesito que actúes conmigo a partir de ahora. Levántate.

Katniss asintió, su mirada se alejó de la de Peeta cuando Gale tomó asiento. Ella se puso de pie, y Peeta se deslizó fuera de la cabina, tratando de alcanzar su mano.

Él observó a Gale, que parecía confundido. Colocando su mano sobre la mesa, Peeta se agachó con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Crees que has ganado, pero no lo has hecho, Gale. No sólo has tratado de insultar mi inteligencia asumiendo que aceptaría tus solicitudes psicóticas antes de buscar un abogado, sino que has insultado a la mujer que amo. Eso _realmente_... me... cabreó. ¿Crees que soy el tipo de hombre que te permitirá estar en la sala de partos, mientras disfrutas ver a Katniss sufrir? Te equivocas de nuevo, idiota. Prefiero morir en la cárcel que verte disfrutar cualquier felicidad por su dolor.

Dejando ir la mano de Katniss, Peeta se inclinó más cerca. Gale se alejó, su espalda contra la pared.

— Mientras estabas drenando tu serpiente, llamé a mi familia. Están preparados para cuidar de Katniss y del bebé durante el tiempo que esté fuera. Y permíteme que te recuerde que mi padre es un abogado. También pasa los fines de semana jugando al golf, bebiendo, y haciendo barbacoas con algunos de los jueces penales más altos de Manhattan. Pero eso no es ni siquiera lo mejor que tengo para ti, Gale. Con toda la confusión y el caos de los últimos treinta minutos, mi cabeza se volvió... sesgada. Cuando eso sucede, a veces me olvido de las cosas. Se me acaba de ocurrir que sé un poco de información acerca de ti que puede enviar todo tu mundo al maldito suelo también.

Al oír esto, Gale levantó una ceja curiosa con los ojos tan estrechados como los de Peeta.

— Ah sí, mi _amigo_, — continuó Peeta. Una lenta sonrisa de "_Te tengo ahora hijo de puta_" se deslizó por su boca —. Conozco tu gran billete. Estás produciendo tus cuentas basadas en transacciones con el fin de hacer más dinero en la compra y en la venta con tus clientes. El rendimiento de tus activos es mayor que algunos de los narcos más poderosos de Colombia. No es de extrañar que no necesites mi flujo de caja por más tiempo. Me pregunto dónde estás albergando todo ese dinero. No vives como si estuvieras en la cima del mundo, así que estoy seguro de que está enterrado en algún lugar. Cuando uno participa en actos ilegales, es seguro asumir que tienen que parecer... frugales en sus gastos.

— Vete a la mierda, — Gale silbó —. Sólo hago dinero para mis clientes.

— Correcto, — dijo Peeta arrastrando las palabras —. ¿Esa sería tu defensa cuando la Comisión de Bolsa y Valores comience a rasgar tus archivos? La investigación está a una llamada de distancia. — Peeta se sentó en la cabina junto a Gale. Si era posible, Gale se inclinó más en contra del revestimiento de madera. Peeta se rió ante el intento de Gale de hacer todo excepto camuflarse junto a una foto firmada por Magic Jonson —. Katniss, — dijo Peeta con calma, mirando los ojos de Gale —. Ve a pedirle al anfitrión un pedazo de papel y lápiz para mí, amor.

— Está bien, — respondió Katniss, girándose para hacer lo que le dijo.

Con las fosas encendidas y la respiración entrecortada, Gale se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿Qué carajo estás haciendo?

Peeta puso una sonrisa de satisfacción y apoyó la barbilla en la palma de su mano mientras seguía mirando a Gale.

— Me voy a deshacer del veneno. Estamos a punto de llegar a una... tregua, Gale. Un acuerdo. Vas a firmar con tu mejor caligrafía un pedazo de papel diciendo que ya no vas a joder conmigo o Katniss. No soy tonto. Sé que puedes solicitar a los tribunales tratar de obtener acceso a las visitas médicas y al parto. Estoy dispuesto a ser un buen tipo y permitirte estar en las visitas médicas porque voy a estar allí y estoy más que seguro de que tendrás tu mejor comportamiento frente a _mi _novia. Ahí es donde trazo la línea.

— No vas a estar en la sala de partos mientras ella da a luz. No tienes derecho. Eso está reservado para ella y para mí, sin importar de quién es el hijo. Tampoco me arrastrarás a la corte porque te golpeé cuando te merecías nada menos que una muerte lenta. Trata de retarme por no firmar, y estaré a primera hora de mañana al teléfono con mi abogado, que es un pitbull que te rasgará en pedazos en la corte y en la SEC. — Peeta hizo una pausa, agrandando su sonrisa —. Parece que tú y yo podríamos estar encerrados juntos, Gale. Y el naranja definitivamente se vería mejor en mí que en ti.

Antes que Gale tuviera la oportunidad de murmurar una palabra, Katniss regresó con un pedazo de papel en blanco y un bolígrafo. Ella se los entregó a Peeta, y comenzó a escribir todo lo necesario para cubrir su culo. Una vez terminado, deslizó el papel y el bolígrafo a Gale. El hoyuelo de Peeta se profundizó con su radiante sonrisa.

— Tu John Hancock hará esto relativamente fácil para todos nosotros. Sin Hancock, y mi llamada telefónica mañana hará que sea bastante difícil. ¿No te parece? — Peeta podía recordar dos veces en su vida que quiso detener el tiempo. Sostener la aguja de los minutos, evitando que hiciera tictac por un segundo más. El más importante fue la primera vez que vio a Katniss. El siguiente fue en este momento, observando al hombre que detestaba más de lo que las palabras podrían definir. Peeta observó los ojos caídos de Gale en esta batalla derrotada. Dejó caer los hombros, y su rostro no contenía un toque de victoria. Después de lo que pareció ser un momento de vacilación, Peeta vio a Gale firmar el papel. Levantándose de su asiento, Peeta tomó el papel de la mesa. Por segunda vez esta noche, sin otro recordatorio mortal que decir, Gale se puso de pie y salió del restaurante como un bate en llamas fuera del infierno.

Con los ojos como dos platillos confusos, Katniss miró a Peeta.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Peeta entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, y la llevó a través del restaurante.

— Sólo nos salvé del arsénico con una póliza de seguro.

Tomando la mano de Peeta con más fuerza, ella negó con la cabeza.

— No lo entiendo. ¿Qué fue todo eso de la Comisión? ¿Cómo supiste que hizo algo malo?

— No lo hice. Fue una conjetura, — dijo Peeta, llegando a la puerta.

— Una conjetura, — Katniss repitió, la exasperación en su voz era pesada.

Mientras entraban al aire frío, Peeta la estrechó entre sus brazos.

— Bueno, no fue una conjetura completa.

Ella inclinó la cabeza.

— ¿Puedo conseguir un poco de desarrollo, por favor?

Peeta rió entre dientes.

— Ah. Déjame pensar. — Bajó la cabeza, apoyando sus labios en su cabello mientras hablaba —. Durante el verano, Finnick vino a mi casa y nos dejamos llevar en un malvado juego de Texas Hold'em. Tengo que añadir que lo derribé. — Peeta escuchó a Katniss suspirar, y él sonrió —. Él quedó jodidamente ebrio y empezó a hablar de algunos negocios ilegales con anualidades que Gale dijo que estaba pensando en involucrarse. Yo estaba bastante borracho, así que no pensé demasiado en ello. Sin embargo comencé a observar de más cerca los fondos que Industrias Mellark tenía ligados con él. Nunca encontré nada malo en nuestras cuentas, así que le permití que siguiera haciéndome dinero.

— ¿Qué acabo de hacer ahí? Uno: Rodé los dados a pesar de que Finnick tenía una buena parte de licor corriendo a través de su sistema, no estaba inventando la mierda. Dos: aposté por tu ex siguiendo con su plan. Creo que tuvimos suerte.

— También lo creo, — dijo Katniss, mirándolo —. ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste antes?

— Sinceramente, no recordaba lo que dijo Finnick hasta que estuve a medio camino de mi pequeño discurso. Espero que mi padre siendo un abogado pueda conseguir que el idiota de marcha atrás sin que recurra a asesinarlo.

— ¿Asesinarías por mí? — Le preguntó en voz baja.

— No hay una cosa que no haría por ti, Katniss.

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se empujó de puntillas para besarlo. La temperatura podría haber estado bajo cero, pero a pesar de eso Katniss se sentía tibia hasta la médula como si la boca de Peeta abrigara a la suya como un glaseado de miel. Su calor la envolvía como un edredón pesado. Poco a poco se alejó, mordiéndose el labio.

— ¿Cómo sabemos que no va a ir a la policía a pesar de que firmó ese papel?

Peeta tomó su mano y la condujo hacia su coche. Al abrir la puerta, él hizo un gesto para que entrara, pero ella no lo hizo. Ella lo miró fijamente con los ojos nerviosos esperando por una respuesta. Él llevó una mano a su mejilla fría y sacudió la cabeza.

— No quiero que te preocupes por lo que va a hacer.

Pedirle eso a ella era como pedirle no amarlo, como pedirle que no respirara. Estaba muerta de miedo que Gale encontraría una manera de hacer agujeros a través de cualquier acuerdo que él y Peeta hicieran. Justo al mismo tiempo que su corazón saltaba en su garganta ante la idea de Peeta siendo enviado a la cárcel, algo más lo hizo. Sin embargo, este salto era en su estómago. Un pequeño flip—flop que estuvo a punto de hacerla estallar en carcajadas. Katniss colocó rápidamente su mano sobre su vientre ligeramente sobresaliente, y sus labios subieron mientras otro estallido de alas de mariposa revoloteaba.

— Oh, Dios, Peeta, — suspiró, cogiendo su mano. Ella la puso debajo de la suya —. El bebé se está moviendo. Se está moviendo.

Peeta tragó, con los ojos fijos en la brillante sonrisa de los labios besados de Katniss. Le temblaba la mano, pero no de frío. Se volvió repentinamente asustado, pero una oleada de emoción corrió por su sangre.

— ¿Puedes sentirlo? — Preguntó ella, su mano presionando con más fuerza contra la de él. Ella se rió, apoyándose contra su coche —. ¿Puedes?

Peeta sacudió la cabeza.

— No, — susurró, encontrándose totalmente consumido por la innegable felicidad llenando la expresión de Katniss. Dios, se veía más hermosa que nunca. El corazón le latía con una explosión de adoración, y sus dedos se estremecían al sentir lo que ella era. Peeta se dio cuenta que la decisión que tomó esta noche fue la correcta. Gale quería embotellar la satisfacción que vendría de verlos a él y a Katniss retorcerse, pero en ese momento, Peeta quería embotellar el sentimiento que experimentaba viendo a Katniss.

También agregó un tercer momento en su vida al que le gustaría poder detener el tiempo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Tal cual nuestro famoso panadero! ¿No es ajkfdhlsghuraghruhg? ¿Qué piensan de este capítulo?**

**Gracias por leer, por marcar como favorita, seguir y sobre todo por tomarse esos minutos para comentar la historia, sus comentarios son mi combustible…**

**Adelanto:**

Katniss tomó un tembloroso aliento.

— ¿No es suficiente que ya no me encuentres atractiva? ¿Ahora quieres que te describa lo mal que lo quiero? — Ella apartó la mirada, con la voz apagándose—. ¿Estás tratando de torturarme, Peeta?

**Besos.**

**Nos leemos**


	33. Chapter 33C

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Collide" y la segunda parte "Pulse" y ambas son de Gail McHugh. Yo solo las adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Gracias a todos/as por tantos reviews. Estamos a un paso de los 300. No puedo creerlo. Muchas gracias!**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 33**

**Sólo Tómalo**

— ¿Te he oído bien? — Los grandes ojos marrones de Johana brillaron como monedas de un centavo. Con la mano en el aire, sosteniendo un paquete de papas fritas, ella ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado —. ¿Él va a estar en cada visita al médico con ustedes?

Katniss tragó un bocado de su hamburguesa. Después de tomar un sorbo de su botella de agua, asintió con la cabeza.

— Sí, has oído bien. ¿Por qué te parece tan impactante? Además, todavía piensas que él debería haberlo sabido desde el principio.

Johana dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y se metió las papas fritas en la boca.

— Si. Creo que debería haberlo sabido, — dijo, masticando —. Pero nunca dije que pensaba que Gale y su pequeño-diminuto pene , debería tener permiso a tus visitas médicas. Y sabes por qué lo dije, así que por favor, no vamos a ir allí de nuevo. También te quiero mucho, amiga.

Katniss rodó los ojos.

Annie apuñaló su tenedor en un trozo de lechuga luciendo una vestimenta campestre.

— Por lo menos Peeta consiguió que diera marcha atrás sobre el parto. — Se pasó la lengua por el anillo de su labio —. Todo el mundo gana. Nadie va a la cárcel. Sin batallas en los tribunales.

— Es cierto, — Johana dijo, chupando los restos de un batido de vainilla —. Pero hubiera sido genial ver a Peeta ganar un poco de reputación.

— ¿Reputación? — Preguntó Katniss.

Johana asintió.

— La cárcel. Talego. The clink. La casa grande. Cualquier cantidad de tiempo en la cárcel gana reputación.

Katniss sacudió su confundida cabeza.

— Jo, ¿por qué sería genial verlo ganar una reputación?

Evidentemente tratando de contener una sonrisa, Johana elevó una ceja perfectamente depilada.

— Bueno, él ya tiene un tatuaje delicioso. Sumarle la cárcel a su historial sólo puede hacerlo más caliente. Te lo estoy diciendo, Kat, después de que él llegue a casa, agradecerás el sexo espectacular que recibirás de ese chico. La cárcel los convierte en demonios.

— Como si ya no fueran dos amigos del sexo. Como si fuera poco, recuerdo haber leído que las mujeres se convierten en una bola de hormonas andante cuando están embarazadas. — Annie asintió con complicidad a Katniss, con la boca curvada en una sonrisa —. Apuesto a que lo estás manteniendo ocupado en ese departamento.

Ouch. Tema doloroso. Para evitar el contacto visual con Annie y Johana, Katniss tomó una fritura de su plato y miró alrededor de la cafetería. Su mirada se posó en una pareja abrochando a un niño en una silla alta. Apareciendo frustrado por su confinamiento, el hiperactivo pequeño de cabello rubio chilló su disgusto y pateó la mesa. Una risa del padre, un disciplinario dedo sacudido de la madre, y una caja de jugo después, el niño cayó en un estado tranquilo de felicidad.

Katniss suspiró, se limpió la boca y cogió su bolso.

— ¿Estamos listas para irnos?

Johana miró a Katniss, su frente se frunció. Katniss se preparó para la sabihonda declaración de la que estaba segura que se avecinaba.

— Mierda, Kat. Le estás negando sexo, ¿no es así?

Sip. Allí estaba. Puso los ojos en blanco y dio otro suspiro.

— No, Jo. No le estoy negando sexo a _él. _Él me lo está negando a _mí_. — Molesta, Katniss le hizo señas a la robusta mesera adolescente.

Con una sonrisa, la chica se acercó, su cabello castaño estaba asegurado en unas coletas.

— ¿Puedo conseguir cualquier cosa para ustedes, chicas?

— No, queremos nuestra cuenta, por favor, — Katniss respondió, sacando la billetera de su bolso mientras se levantaba.

— En realidad, me gustaría pedir su helado cremoso de chocolate, — Johana intervino, mirando a Katniss —. Extra cremoso.

La mesera garabateó la orden.

— Ya vuelvo.

— Aww infierno no, Kat, — Johana dijo, palmeando la silla —. No puedes dejar caer una bomba como esa sin divulgar lo que _no _está sucediendo en tu cama. — Johana miró a Annie para que la respaldara —. ¿Estoy en lo cierto, o qué?

Annie asintió, acariciando la silla también.

— Totalmente. Siéntate y escúpelo, Country.

— Ustedes apestan, — Katniss susurró mientras volvía a su silla —. ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué? — Johana repitió, parpadeando por la sorpresa —. Como dijo Annie... escúpelo.

— Ya lo he dicho. No ha tenido sexo conmigo desde que fuimos a mi primera ecografía. —Apartando la mirada, ella se encogió de hombros, su pecho se expandió con una respiración profunda, frustrada sexualmente —. Tiene miedo de que vaya a lastimar a mí o al bebé.

— ¿Qué, tiene una espada de pene? — Preguntó Annie —. Es el final de febrero, y ustedes dos no han tenido sexo desde el comienzo de enero?

Con la barbilla en alto, Johana se cruzó de brazos, acentuando el escote derramándose fuera de su suéter de cachemira rosa fuerte.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Estás hablando en serio?

Katniss soltó un suspiro.

— No, estoy mintiendo. Me dieron ganas de inventar alguna historia ridícula hoy. — Ella se soltó el cabello de su moño. Los rizos ondulados y oscuros se deslizaron por su espalda —. Sí, lo digo en serio. Él está... nervioso.

— Está siendo un idiota, — señaló Johana con vehemencia, aceptando su helado de la robusta adolescente.

— Estoy de acuerdo. — Annie hundió la cuchara en el postre de Johana —. Algo pasa. ¿Crees que te está engañando? Quiero decir, he leído que algunos tipos se ponen raros sobre hacer el acto cuando su chica está embarazada. Tal vez lo está acertando en otra parte.

Los ojos de Katniss se abrieron.

Johana le disparó a Annie una mirada.

— Es la segunda vez que has mencionado la jodida lectura sobre el embarazo. Tú y mi hermano mejor que no tengan ninguna idea volando por sus cabezas.

— Me gusta estar informada, — respondió Annie, yendo por otra cucharada de helado.

— Y me gustaría responder a tu pregunta, — dijo Katniss, la insistencia pesaba en su tono —. No, no creo que sea infiel. — Bueno, la idea no había cruzado la mente de Katniss hasta ahora. Maldita Annie. Katniss alejó la idea de su cabeza tan rápido como había ingresado —. Él quiere hablar con el médico en mi próxima cita y obtener todos los hechos.

Annie chupó la cuchara, su frente se elevó con especulación.

— ¿Estás tratando de decirme que Peeta Mellark —magnate millonario, muy inteligente— no buscó información en Internet acerca de esto?

— Él no confía en el Internet, — Katniss respondió con un suspiro. Ella tomó su cuchara y comenzó a cavar lo que quedaba de las cerezas —. Dijo que hay demasiada información contradictoria y que prefiere hablar con el médico personalmente.

Annie se encogió de hombros.

— No lo creo. O bien está deserotizado o está dejando caer su semilla en otro lugar. — La mandíbula de Katniss cayó abierta. Annie soltó una risa —. Estoy bromeando, Country. Más o menos. Pero de verdad, mantén los ojos abiertos. Simplemente parece... extraño. Un hombre tan inteligente como él no sólo puede llegar a ser tonto. Y si estaba interesado, ¿por qué está esperando? ¿Por qué no pasar por la oficina de tu médico y preguntarle?

Katniss cerró su boca y ponderó la declaración de Annie. En realidad no había pensado en porqué Peeta no había tratado de averiguar por su cuenta. Su estómago no era un globo que sobresalía, pero considerando que ella estaba cerca de las dieciséis semanas, definitivamente ya no era más plano. No pensaba que él la estaba engañando, y se sentía acomplejada por su menos que halagador físico, así que Katniss iba con la suposición de que él estaba deserotizado a lo que lentamente ella se estaba convirtiendo.

Johana frunció el ceño ante Annie.

— ¿Estás tratando de molestarla?

— No, no estoy tratando de molestarla. — Annie se limpió la boca y tiró la servilleta arrugada sobre la mesa —. Uno nunca sabe. Eso es todo.

Johana negó con la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco.

— No le hagas caso, Katniss. Peeta nunca, ni siquiera en sus peores días, te engañaría. Ahora, creo que necesitas arreglar su trasero. Tal vez tomar algunos folletos de la oficina de tu doctor y educar al hombre en los aspectos específicos de dejarse llevar mientras estás embarazada. Siempre y cuando nada necesite ser enchufado en la participación de estos actos, estoy segura de que todo irá bien. No necesito que nadie resulte electrocutado tratando de conseguir un poco de sexo.

Katniss se levantó de su silla para llamar a la camarera de nuevo. Después de entregarle a la chica su tarjeta de crédito, suspiró.

— Está bien, ustedes dos. No quiero hablar más de esto. Él va a hablar con mi médico en mi próxima cita. Conversación terminada.

Las dos mujeres asintieron, y con eso, el tema estuvo cerrado. Tras firmar la cuenta, todas empezaron ir a la salida.

Annie se puso su abrigo y le dio un abrazo Katniss.

— Tengo que ir a prepararme para el trabajo. Te amo, pita. No me hagas caso. Sólo estoy con Síndrome Pre-Menstrual en estos momentos. Estoy segura de que todo va a estar bien. —Katniss le dio una pequeña sonrisa y ayudó a Annie a cubrir su cuello con su bufanda —. Pasa por el restaurante pronto. Seneca te echa de menos. Mierda, todos te extrañamos.

Katniss asintió, extrañaba a todo el mundo también. Ella había dado su noticia un par de semanas atrás, decidió que trabajar a tiempo parcial como profesora para una clase de primer grado era más que suficiente por el momento.

— Lo haré.

Después de darle un adiós a Annie, Katniss y Johana se metieron a un taxi para comenzar un día de compras de ropa de maternidad. Una vez más, su estómago no era del todo el globo desbordante que sería dentro de unos meses, pero su forma expansiva, sin duda necesitaba un nuevo atuendo. Veinte minutos más tarde, después de lo que Katniss consideró uno de los paseos más temibles por la ciudad, cortesía de un conductor demasiado impetuoso, llegaron a Rosie Pope, una lujosa boutique de maternidad en la avenida Madison.

Johana cerró de golpe la puerta del taxi.

— Psicópata — Johana le mostró el dedo del medio al taxista chirriando lejos en el tráfico del mediodía —. Madre mía. Te lo juro, la ciudad tiene que darles a estos tíos unos tranquilizantes antes de salir de turno. — Después de asegurar su espeso cabello en un moño desordenado, suspiró y abrió la puerta para Katniss —. ¿Por qué diablos no trajiste tu auto? Tienes un nuevo vehículo de marca que Peeta te compró, y apenas lo conduces.

— Apenas conduces el tuyo. — Katniss escaneó la elegante boutique, impresionada por su selección —. Has estado en Manhattan mucho más tiempo que yo. Ves lo terrible que es ahí fuera. No sólo los conductores de taxi, todo el mundo conduce como un loco aquí.

— Cierto. Me he vuelto un poco Manhattanizada con el taxi o tomando el metro. Pero podría llegar al orgasmo con sólo sentarme en tu coche. No tendría ningún reparo en conducirlo. Esa máquina fue creada para la velocidad y el sexo. Es sexo sobre ruedas.

Katniss suspiró, su mente volvió de nuevo a una gloriosa autopista en California. En efecto, se hizo para... la diversión.

Johana sacó un suéter de túnica roja de un estante y lo pegó contra el pecho de Katniss. Inclinando su cabeza de lado a lado, lo estudió un momento. Arrugó la nariz con disgusto y la regresó de nuevo.

— No es tu color. Ah, y puedo decir que no estoy muy emocionada acerca de ti decidiendo no tener un baby shower.

— Jo, no hay manera de que esté teniendo uno. La situación no lo amerita. Deja de traer el tema. — Katniss cogió tres pares de jeans que iban desde el talle ocho al doce de una pila cuidadosamente doblada. Mirando el precio astronómico, casi los dejó. En su camino al trabajo esta mañana, Peeta había dejado su tarjeta de crédito y una nota en el mostrador, diciéndole que quería que comprara un poco de ropa de esta tienda en particular. Teniendo en cuenta que había gastado unos U$s 30,000 en un estupendo e intricado mobiliario de bebé de caoba, tallado a mano, traído desde Italia, no estaba segura de por qué estaba en shock —. Aparte de la ropa y algunos cachivaches, ya tenemos todo lo necesario para el bebé. No necesitamos un shower.

— Sé que ustedes no _necesitan _uno, pero es un rito de la travesía. — Siguiendo a Katniss a los vestidores, Johana tomó unos cuantos tops de los estantes en el camino —. Como tu mejor amiga, ¿qué divertida es mi vida si no consigo verte llevar ese estúpido sombrero con lazo?

Katniss se rió y tomó los tops de Johana.

— Esos sombreros son horribles. — Ella abrió la cortina y se metió en el vestidor —. Eres lo suficientemente malvada para querer verme con uno de esos.

— No hay duda de que soy mala. — Johana sacó el lápiz labial de su bolso, y aplicó el rojo intenso en sus labios fruncidos mientras se miraba en un espejo compacto —. Vamos, Kat, estoy hablando en serio. Déjame preparar algo para ti. Si no es así, voy a llamar al show de Maury Povich y Jerry Springer para asegurarme de que tú, Peeta, y el Señor Oscuro de los imbéciles tengan sus quince minutos de fama en la televisión en vivo.

Katniss soltó una carcajada.

— No puedo decir que no aprecie tus nombres para Gale ahora. — Ella abrió la cortina y salió del vestuario con un par de jeans de maternidad oscuros y un top negro con cuello en V que colgaba ligeramente de sus hombros —. Pero _voy _a matarte si usas cualquiera de esos... — La voz de Katniss se detuvo, completamente asqueada cuando vio su reflejo en el espejo.

A menudo había admirado la belleza del cuerpo de una mujer llevando un niño. La manera en que su piel se expandía, creando un templo para el crecimiento de una vida por nacer, la impresionaba. Pero mientras miraba su reflejo, Katniss no pudo encontrar ningún rastro de belleza. Se llevó las manos al vientre y las deslizó sobre sus caderas ensanchadas. El hecho de que no había llegado a la mitad de su embarazo sólo hizo darse cuenta de que era la mitad del tamaño del que estaría una vez que diera a luz.

A través del reflejo, Katniss observó a Johana venir detrás de ella.

— Me veo horrible, — susurró Katniss, totalmente convencida de que esa era la razón por la que Peeta estaba negándole sexo —. Me pareceré a una ballena al momento de dar a luz.

Johana puso una mano en el hombro de Katniss.

— Te ves hermosa, amiga. Y si una ballena luciera tan bien como tú, tendría que hornear una bandeja de galletas en celebración.

Una pequeña sonrisa tocó la boca de Katniss.

— Sabes que eso no fue gracioso, ¿no?

Johana se encogió de hombros.

— Eh. Usualmente golpeo mejor que eso. Dame un poco de crédito. Este tema es difícil de trabajar.

La sonrisa de Katniss se desvaneció mientras se miraba a sí misma. Su mente la llevó de vuelta a una conversación que ella y su madre tuvieron unos pocos meses antes de saber que estaba enferma. Katniss estaba en casa de vacaciones de la escuela, y estaban desayunando juntas. Era como si su madre hubiese sentido que algo malo se avecinaba.

Comenzó a hablar de su relación con la abuela de Katniss, que había fallecido unos meses antes. Katniss sintió una punzada en su corazón mientras escuchaba a su madre hablar de los recuerdos con su madre. Algunas risas ligeras y muchas lágrimas después, miró a Katniss con ojos distantes. Le dijo a Katniss que si alguna vez llegaba un momento en que ella no estaba allí, simplemente sabría que estaría con ella. La intuición de una madre que no podría estar por mucho más tiempo.

Ella no había entendido el significado de esa conversación, en una cálida mañana de junio, en la cocina de una casa envuelta con recuerdos negativos y dulces, pero lo entendió casi un año más tarde. Katniss no podía dejar de temer el impacto de todo ello. Ella estaba a punto de tener su primer hijo, y aunque su madre podría estar mirando, ella no estaría allí en carne y hueso. El controlador de acceso a todos sus recuerdos de la infancia, ya sean buenos o malos, no vería los ojos del bebé de Katniss. Ella nunca llenaría al hijo de Katniss con el amor que sólo una abuela podía. Ella no estaría allí para sostener la mano de Katniss y acompañarla a través de los pasos de lo que tomaría ser una madre. Mientras una lágrima caía de su ojo, Katniss empujó sus manos por su cabello. Ella volvió a mirar en el espejo a la madre que estaba a punto de convertirse.

Su camino, aunque surcado con capas de felicidad, también fue pavimentado con el anhelo que sólo su madre podría reemplazar.

La nieve cayendo contra la ventana del dormitorio como miles de dedos golpeando despertó a Katniss de un sueño profundo. Ella entrecerró los ojos para encontrar solamente a Peeta rascándose el estómago desnudo y su lengua humedeciendo su boca mientras dormía pacíficamente. Trató desesperadamente de recuperar el aliento perdido.

Un dolor punzante creció entre sus piernas, su cuerpo reaccionaba a él de la única manera que alguna vez supo. Lo necesitaba.

Ella lo necesitaba. Necesitaba tocarlo, probarlo y sentirlo. En ella. Sobre ella. Debajo de ella. No importa cómo, ella lo quería y no podía esperar más. El aire, ligeramente perfumado con su colonia, se hundió en todos sus sentidos. Su núcleo se tensó en respuesta a su suave respiración, el bajo zumbido de cadencia aumentaba su deseo. Trató en vano de detenerse porque cuando él se dio la vuelta, el edredón se deslizó de su cuerpo, dejando al descubierto el hueso de su gloriosa cadera. Ella estaba perdida. El hambre explotó en su estómago.

Se mordió el labio, se sentó y se quitó la camisola de seda negra de su cuerpo. Sus bragas de encaje negro la siguieron. Como una polilla increíblemente atraída por una llama, y con dedos cuidadosos, deslizó el edredón lejos de su cuerpo desnudo. Él se movió ligeramente, un gemido profundo retumbó en su pecho pero no se despertó. Katniss tragó, su deseo por cada centímetro de su piel de acero revestida de oro la llenaban de una desesperación cercana a la de una loca. Su pulso, junto con el aliento, se aceleró cuando ella se deslizó por la cama.

De rodillas frente a sus pies, hábilmente le abrió las piernas y se abalanzó a matar. Curvando sus dedos alrededor de su pene semi—duro, ella lo tomó con avidez en su boca. Lo oyó gemir, y su cuerpo musculoso tenso hacia arriba sólo alimentó su deseo. Chupando más duro, trató de satisfacer su sed de él mientras lamía cada fuertemente veteado centímetro de la raíz a la punta. Dios, él sabía increíble. El sabor salado de su seda líquida combinada con el sabor de su piel tenía su cabeza balanceándose con reverencia, su mano se movía arriba y abajo cada vez que lo metía adentro.

Entonces él despertó.

Arrastró su cuerpo contra la cabecera, pero eso no detuvo a Katniss. Ella siguió sin dejarlo ir.

— Katniss, — susurró, con la voz entrecortada —. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Con los ojos dilatados de lujuria, miró hacia arriba mientras lentamente lamía y chupaba sobre la cresta de su erección ahora dura como una piedra.

— ¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo, Sr. Mellark? — Ella bajó de nuevo, sintiéndolo golpear la parte posterior de su garganta. Otro profundo y delicioso gemido salió de su pecho mientras él agarraba su cabello, sus dedos se enroscaron apretados contra su cráneo. Eso la hizo alucinar. La mareó. Deslizó hacia abajo su boca por su erección palpitante y sus uñas se clavaron en sus caderas. Podía sentir la tensión en sus músculos, sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba y se ponía rígido, y le encantaba cada segundo de eso. Oh, sí, ella lo tenía. Él se empujó más profundo a través de sus labios, sus dedos apretaban su cabello más duro mientras la guiaba hacia arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, permitiéndole tomarlo hasta la empuñadura.

Todos y cada uno de los sentidos de Peeta fueron devorados por su boca golosa.

— Mierda, — espetó —. Te encanta la forma de mi sabor. ¿No?

Si. Ella. Lo hacía.

El fuerte sabor que emitía mezclado con un toque de dulzura la había drogado.

— Mmm, — ella gimió, su lengua se deslizó sobre una gruesa gota de semen. Deslizó una mano por su vientre desnudo, sus uñas dejaban marcas de color rojo profundo mientras continuaba rodeando su pene con su lengua. Un gemido embriagador trepó por su garganta cuando él pellizcó uno de sus pezones endurecidos, rodándolo lentamente entre el pulgar y el dedo índice mientras se empujaba en su boca de nuevo. Con una mano todavía enterrada en su cabello, él comenzó a bombear más rápido.

Infierno, Peeta estaba a punto de explotar. Un trago duro onduló su nuez de Adán mientras Katniss lo succionaba con más fuerza. Él la tomó por los hombros, tirando de ella sobre su pecho. En una fracción de segundo, la tuvo sobre su espalda atrapada debajo de él.

Sin aliento, Katniss animó sus caderas, su furiosa necesidad de tenerlo dentro de ella la llevaba a lo más cercano de una locura como se podría conseguir. Se agarró a sus hombros, su vagina se apretó, ardiendo con excitación. Él se cernió sobre ella, apoyado en sus codos. Las respiraciones profundas e irregulares llenaban su pecho mientras la miraba como si estuviera debatiendo qué hacer.

Infierno. No.

—Vas a follarme ahora mismo, y voy a amar cada segundo de ello, Peeta. Me vas a follar, y no vas a lastimar al bebé. Pero te puedo decir que si no me follas ahora mismo, _voy _a _hacerte _daño.

Maldita sea. Sólo lo puso más duro. La mujer debajo de él se las arregló para joder su mente en múltiples niveles. El deseo por ella aumentó, a través de sus venas como nunca antes, aún así ella se las arregló para hacer que él se reevalúe el simple hecho de estar vivo. Aunque sorprendido por su franqueza, no pudo evitar la sonrisa escapando de su boca.

— Lo quieres tan mal, ¿eh?

— Sí, — gimió, su respiración trabajosa.

— ¿Qué tan malo? — Él rozó la mandíbula contra el suave oleaje mantecoso de su pecho. Dios, extrañaba sentirlos. Extrañaba sentirla a ella. Rodeó la lengua alrededor de la protuberancia firme de su pezón. — Quiero que, con gran detalle, describas lo mal que realmente lo quieres.

Katniss tomó un tembloroso aliento.

— ¿No es suficiente que ya no me encuentres atractiva? ¿Ahora quieres que te describa lo mal que lo quiero? — Ella apartó la mirada, con la voz apagándose —. ¿Estás tratando de torturarme, Peeta?

Los ojos de Peeta se agrandaron, su corazón se contrajo en su pecho. Claro, sabía que ella se había vuelto frustrada por las últimas semanas, pero nunca pensó que le afectaría tan profundamente. Él sabía que tenía que arreglarlo, arreglarla.

— Mírame, cariño, — le susurró. Katniss llevó su mirada llorosa de nuevo a la suya y el corazón de Peeta cayó aún más. Alcanzando su muslo, lentamente lo enganchó a su cintura mientras acercaba sus labios a su mandíbula. Él la rozó ligeramente y el aliento estremecedor que Katniss soltó lo derritió —. Pensé que este cuerpo era hermoso antes de quedarte embarazada, — dijo, las palabras bajas contra sus labios tembloroso s—. Pero ahora es exquisito. Una visión de... perfección.

Llegó con suavidad a su otro muslo, repitiendo el proceso de engancharlo por encima de su cintura. Él podía sentir que sus piernas comenzaban a temblar con anticipación.

Abriéndola para él, la observó fijamente durante un instante antes de introducirse en su interior. Caliente, pulido, y apretándolo con furia enloquecedora a su alrededor, su vagina se sentía increíble. Él contuvo un gemido, disfrutando del sonido de su suave suspiro. Una ráfaga fugaz de miedo lo recorrió mientras lentamente se empujaba más profundo, pero le dio una patada de regreso a donde pertenecía. Bajando sus labios en los de ella, Peeta lamió a través de su boca, saboreando el sabor de su dulzura recubierta de azúcar. Sosteniendo la parte posterior de su cabeza con una mano, tomó la hermosa curva de su cadera con la otra.

— ¿Es necesario que te diga lo mal que te ansiaba? — Él gimió mientras chupaba, arremolinaba, y lamía con su lengua la delicada piel de su cuello —. Te he necesitado más que mi próximo latido del corazón.

Corrientes ondulantes de éxtasis recorrieron los miembros de Katniss mientras se retorcía debajo de él. Su voz, el timbre de un hombre pidiendo disculpas, retumbó bajo en su oído. Sus bíceps se apretaban y flexionaban con cada empuje lento y calculado. Ella se estaba disolviendo, descongelando bajo su calor. Arrastrando las uñas a lo largo de su espalda musculosa, su aliento quedó atrapado en su pecho, alojado entre sus cálidos labios y sus seductoras palabras. Su deseo por ella era evidente en cada toque suave y caricia de su adorada lengua. Inclinándose, sacudió sus caderas más rápido, pero Peeta se detuvo por completo.

— Peeta, no te detengas, — rogó, sus muslos apretaban con vigor su cintura —. Por favor.

— No, — dijo en un susurro ahogado. Le alejó su cabello humedecido de su cara y rodó su lengua sobre la de ella, hablando entre cada aliento caliente —. No te estoy follando esta noche, Katniss Everdeen. Mátame si quieres, pero voy a poseerte lentamente hasta que no puedas aguantar más. Mis dedos van a trazar cada hermosa línea escondida en tu cuerpo. Mis labios van a acariciar, nutrir y alimentar cada centímetro insatisfecho de ti. ¿Está bien?

— Sí, — gimió.

Él reclamó su boca, tragando cada gemido que siguió mientras se empujaba a las profundidades suaves de su húmedo y delicioso calor una y otra vez. Él la llenó del más puro, más dulce y más bello amor que jamás había experimentado. Sus lentos y agonizantes pulsos y sus profundos y apasionados besos triunfaron sobre cualquier cosa que ella nunca había sentido, probado o conocido. Alimentando a su cuerpo con lo que necesitaba, Peeta limpió su mente de pensar que alguna vez no la deseó.

Él arrojó lejos cada inseguridad...

Desenmarañó toda duda...

Y la llevó al viento arremolinado de su innegable e incuestionable amor...

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**¿Inseguridades? ¡¿Quién se acuerda de ellas?! Jeje ¿Qué les ha parecido?**

**Gracias por leer, por marcar como favorita, seguir y sobre todo por tomarse esos minutos para comentar la historia, sus comentarios son mi combustible…**

**En el siguiente:**

— Doc, mientras Katniss está limpiándose, quisiera hablar con usted en privado con respecto a algunas cosas.

— Eso no es un problema. — El doctor apagó la máquina de ecografía y encendió las luces —. Podemos hablar en el pasillo.

— De ninguna manera, Mellark. — Con prepotencia filtrándose a través de sus poros, Gale dio un paso hacia adelante con los ojos entrecerrados —. Este bebé es tanto mi asunto, como el tuyo. Nada de mierda privada.

**Besos.**

**Nos leemos**


	34. Chapter 34C

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Collide" y la segunda parte "Pulse" y ambas son de Gail McHugh. Yo solo las adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**No me lo puedo creer! 305 Reviews! Muchas gracias por formar parte de ellos y de esta historia.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 34**

**Defectos**

Katniss se mordió nerviosamente el labio y pasó sus dedos a través de una revista de embarazo. Tratando de ignorar a Gale mirándola fijamente desde el otro lado del consultorio, ella cruzó las piernas y miró su reloj. Las cuatro y cuarto. Peeta estaba quince minutos retrasado. Ansiosamente sacó su teléfono de su bolso con la esperanza de que habría al menos un mensaje de él. Nada. Ningún texto o llamada perdida. Lo arrojó sobre su regazo, preguntándose dónde estaba.

— Un poco enfermo que tu amoroso novio no esté aquí todavía. — Gale se echó a reír —. ¿Me pregunto si llegará tarde durante el parto? Llámame si necesitas un respaldo.

Sin hacerle caso, Katniss pasó la página y leyó un anuncio alegando que el jugo de remolacha ayudaba a prevenir defectos del tubo neural en el feto en desarrollo. Hizo una nota mental, y movió sus ojos para mirar el reloj. Estaba comenzando a preocuparse. No era de Peeta no llamar si llegaba tarde. Una sacudida de miedo sorprendió su sistema, pero tan pronto como lo hizo, Rubia de su cita anterior llamó el nombre de Katniss. Después de colocar la revista hacia abajo, Katniss pasó los dedos por encima de su celular, y le envió un mensaje a Peeta. Ella metió el teléfono al bolso, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta de la oficina trasera. Se dio cuenta que Gale también se puso en pie, siguiéndola justo por detrás. Ella se dio la vuelta y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda por su proximidad.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Él entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo? Voy a ver si vamos a tener un niño o una niña.

Katniss parpadeó, encogiéndose ante sus palabras.

— No vas a ir a la oficina conmigo hasta que Peeta llegue.

Con una sonrisa burlona, Gale sacó un pedazo de papel de su bolsillo trasero. Se lo entregó a Katniss.

— Esa es una copia de la orden de protección modificada de la que _te _hiciste cargo. Nada allí dice que tengo que esperar hasta que llegue el niño bonito. — Se la sacó a Katniss —. Parece que puedes haberte olvidado de añadir una pequeña cosa a él. — Él la metió en el bolsillo y abrió la puerta —. Las damas primero.

Katniss cerró los ojos con pesar. Con la cabeza atrapada en un accidente de tren, nunca había pensado en añadir esa estipulación particular a la orden. Peeta había estado en ascuas durante varias semanas, y él debe haber estado demasiado estresado para notar su error. En un suspiro y rezando para que Peeta estuviera allí pronto, siguió a la recepcionista a un consultorio vacío.

El descontento de Rubia hacia Katniss era evidente mientras preparaba los elementos necesarios para la visita. Una vez que Katniss y Peeta habían descubierto que el error de facturación del seguro era su culpa, Peeta llamó a la oficina para expresar su descontento con vehemencia. Después de casi conseguir sus abogados involucrados para presentar una demanda, Peeta quería que Katniss cambiara de consultorio, pero como el médico ya conocía su incómoda situación, Katniss sintió que era mejor dejarlo pasar. Ella estaba más que satisfecha de que Rubia fuera reprendida.

— Lo de siempre. Pantalones por debajo del hueso púbico. — Rubia encendió la máquina de ecografía, apagó las luces y se dirigió hacia la puerta —. El Dr. Boggs está terminando con otro paciente. Él va a estar aquí enseguida. Mientras tanto, no puede usar el baño. — Con eso, ella y su actitud se fueron.

Katniss se sentó en el borde de la mesa, de espaldas a Gale. Con manos temblorosas, bajó ligeramente el suave elástico de algodón que cubría su vientre. Miró hacia la puerta, dispuesta para que Peeta la abriera. En el silencio de la habitación, la respiración de Gale sonaba como un tornado girando a través de sus oídos. Decidiendo esperar al médico o a Peeta, detuvo sus movimientos.

— Me dejaste follarte por más de un año. Ahora no es el momento para comenzar a ponerte avergonzada. — Katniss oyó la sonrisa en las palabras de Gale, sintió el veneno amarrado a ellas —. No te preocupes. La forma en cómo te ves en este momento _nunca _podría excitarme.

— Eres un idiota, —murmuró, con el corazón golpeando.

Él rió.

— Y tú eres la puta que nos puso a todos en esta posición. ¿Qué es peor, Katniss? ¿Una puta que folló al amigo de su novio o un idiota que está haciendo su paga por ello?

Mientras su declaración repugnante aplastaba su cabeza, la puerta se abrió. Peeta y el doctor entraron a la sala. Cruzando la habitación rápidamente, Peeta estuvo a su lado en un segundo, su rostro se retorció con preocupación.

— Lo siento, — susurró mientras Katniss se levantaba y envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — Preguntó. Aspiró su olor y automáticamente se calmó por su presencia. Ella lo miró a los ojos, tratando de mantener las lágrimas —. Te envié un mensaje. Nunca llamaste.

— Dejé mi teléfono en la oficina y no me di cuenta hasta que estuve a medio camino a través de la ciudad. Me vi envuelto en el tráfico. Fue un desastre. — Él observó el rostro de Katniss, captando que estaba preocupada por algo más que su ausencia. Algo más estaba allí. Su estómago subió, torciéndose por la ira. Movió los ojos hacia Gale, luego de regreso a Katniss. — ¿Está todo bien?

Katniss sintió que él se congelaba como si de repente hubiera estado encerrado en hielo. Tragó saliva, con un nudo hinchando su garganta. Ella asintió con la cabeza, no quería decirle lo que había sucedido. Peeta ya estaba en el borde. Si pensaba que Gale le dio incluso la más pequeña de las miradas sucias, sin duda, habría un derramamiento de sangre en esa sala.

— ¿Nada sucedió? — preguntó con más atención, mirando entre ella y Gale. Desde la silla al otro lado de la habitación, Gale los miraba a ambos.

Ella asintió de nuevo y se elevó para besarlo. Peeta suspiró mientras sus labios se encontraron con los suyos. Trató de luchar contra la persistente sensación de que ella estaba ocultando algo. Un instante después, él la ayudó a subirse a la mesa, su mano acarició su vientre mientras exponía su gloriosa piel. Ella lo miró y sonrió. Cálido de inmediato, Peeta acercó una silla y se sentó junto a ella. Mientras sostenía la mano de Katniss, los ojos de Peeta estaban fijos en los de Gale. Estaba comenzando a pensar que la idea de permitir que estuviera presente era algo que lamentaría por siempre. Mierda. Este niño podría ser suyo, y ese imbécil no tenía derecho a estar aquí durante algo tan alegre.

— Entonces, ¿cómo ha estado sintiéndose, señorita Everdeen? — Preguntó el doctor, moviéndose a través de su historial. Colocó el portapapeles en su escritorio y se dirigió hacia el lavabo —. ¿Veo que todavía tiene un poco de náuseas?

— Si. Pero ahora sólo es a la noche.

— Prueba una taza caliente de manzanilla o té de jengibre, — dijo, lavándose las manos.

Después de secarlas, caminó a través del cuarto, se puso un par de guantes, y cogió el gel —. Mi mujer blasfemó las galletas saladas cuando estuvo embarazada de nuestros tres niños.

— ¿Tres niños? — Gale se inclinó hacia delante con los antebrazos en las rodillas. Su boca se enroscó en una de las sonrisas más débiles —. Espero que nosotros también estemos teniendo un niño.

La tensión de cada dirección se redujo en la sala como una bomba atómica. Sintió la mano de Peeta apretarse alrededor de ella, Katniss movió la cabeza en su dirección. Él miraba fijamente a Gale con su boca pegada en una línea rígida, y ella se quedó sin respiración al ver los ojos de Peeta brillar como brasas ardientes. Katniss le apretó la mano, tratando de atraer su atención de nuevo a ella, pero eso no funcionó. Con el cuerpo erizado de rabia notable, Peeta se veía como si estuviera a punto de saltar sobre la mesa.

— Te amo, — ella susurró.

Eso rompió su trance. Hirviendo, Peeta arrastró la mirada de Gale y se centró en la razón por la que estaba allí. Podía hacer esto. Él haría esto. Sólo tenía fe en Dios en sobrevivir sin matar a Gale.

El doctor se aclaró la garganta.

— Bueno, estás apenas por debajo de veinte semanas. Si tenemos alguna cooperación del pequeño, sabremos el sexo en pocos minutos.

Calmándola, el malestar del momento se desvaneció cuando Peeta acarició suavemente su cabello. Katniss desenfocó a Gale mientras se enfocaba en el monitor. Rezando que el latido suave se arremolinara en el aire como una dulce melodía donde la mitad le pertenecía al hombre que estaba junto a ella, Katniss tomó una respiración profunda mientras el doctor empujaba su micrófono contra su abdomen.

Después de unos parpadeantes latidos, el doctor se rió entre dientes.

— Miren eso. — Señaló la pantalla mientras presionaba un poco más duro a lo largo del lado derecho del estómago de Katniss —. No estoy seguro del sexo todavía, pero ese es el bebé con los dedos en su boca.

Katniss miró, tratando de distinguir la mancha en la pantalla, y luego la golpeó. Ella podía ver exactamente de lo que estaba hablando. Delicados y diminutos dedos entraban y salían de la boca pequeña con la marea del fluido en el que flotaba. Con los ojos llorosos, se volvió a Peeta, su expresión era igual de asombrado como ella se sentía.

El doctor bajó el micrófono a través del estómago de Katniss.

— Y si sólo abriría las piernas un poco más, podríamos saber si necesitarán ropa de color rosa o azul. — Una serie de whooshes, una dura presión del instrumento, y una cálida sonrisa en el rostro del doctor después, él dijo —, Felicitaciones, señorita Everdeen. Vas a tener un niño.

Katniss dejó escapar un jadeo ahogado, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas mientras le sonreía a Peeta. Ella lo vio tragar, sus ojos estaban empañados mientras miraba la pantalla.

Él había dicho que siempre y cuando el bebé estuviera sano, no le importaba si era un niño o una niña. Por supuesto que sabía que él quería decir honestamente eso, pero el día que entró al cuarto de niños casi desnudo y notó un guante y una pelota firmada por los Yankees colocados en el tocador, supo que el corazón de su amante de los Yankees quería un niño pequeño.

Peeta acercó su silla y sus ojos aterrizaron en los de Katniss. Le pasó la mano por su cabello y miró al doctor.

— ¿U niño? ¿Está seguro?

— Esa pequeña parte del cuerpo allí mismo me dice que sí. — Empujando las gafas sobre el puente de su nariz, el Dr. Boggs señaló la pantalla, su sonrisa era amplia mientras miraba a Peeta —. Dicen que no lo haga, pero considerando que he visto miles de esos en los últimos treinta años, diría que salgan a comprar unos cigarros de color azul en celebración. — El doctor se aclaró la garganta y miró a Gale. Usando una sonrisa serena pero tensa, su tono contenía torpeza al hablar —. Siga adelante y haga lo mismo.

Gale se ajustó la corbata y se levantó. Sus brillantes ojos grises igualaban su sonrisa falsa.

— Planeo hacerlo. Mi familia va a estar contenta al saber que es un niño. Peeta sintió cada jodido cabello de su nuca erizarse. Se levantó de su silla, dispuesto a romper todos los huesos del rostro de Gale pero Katniss lo cogió del brazo y tiró de él hacia su lado.

Después de limpiar el gel de su estómago, Katniss se sentó y se pasó la lengua por los labios que se habían resecados.

— Hemos terminado, ¿No? — El aliento se le escapó de la boca tembloroso a pesar de su intento de equilibrio —. ¿Puedo ir al baño ahora?

El doctor asintió, y con la ayuda de Peeta, Katniss saltó fuera de la mesa. Mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, llevó una mano a la parte posterior de su cuello y tiró de él para darle un beso.

— Te amo, Peeta Mellark, — susurró después de un largo momento —. Gracias por no hacer lo que sé que podrías haber hecho con tanta facilidad. Continúas impresionándome. También continúas enamorándome más de ti. Mi corazón, alma, vida y cuerpo, tú eres el dueño de todo.

Dios. Peeta nunca imaginó que esas simples palabras podían hacer que _no _se convirtiera en un digno lunático cada segundo. Pero esas simples palabras no fueron pronunciadas por una simple mujer. Eran gracias a su ángel. Sí, ella tenía una manera de hacer que todas las luchas que habían soportado valiera la pena. La miró con adoración mientras desaparecía en el baño.

Peeta se pasó una mano por el cabello.

— Doc, mientras Katniss está limpiándose, quisiera hablar con usted en privado con respecto a algunas cosas.

— Eso no es un problema. — El doctor apagó la máquina de ecografía y encendió las luces —. Podemos hablar en el pasillo.

— De ninguna manera, Mellark. — Con prepotencia filtrándose a través de sus poros, Gale dio un paso hacia adelante con los ojos entrecerrados —. Este bebé es tanto mi asunto, como el tuyo. Nada de mierda privada.

Cruzando sus brazos, Peeta se tomó la barbilla. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, con una sonrisa lenta elevando su boca.

— Tienes razón, Gale. Mi error. — _Adelante_. Estaba a punto de estallar la puta cabeza de Gale en pedazos. Descansando en una silla, la sonrisa de Peeta se ensanchó —. Entonces, doctor, usted ve que mi novia es una captura total. La mujer trae un nuevo significado a la palabra hermosa, ¿no?

El doctor se aclaró la garganta, pareciendo un poco confundido.

— Sí, Peeta, ella es una mujer muy guapa.

Una sonrisa reverente estalló en el rostro de Peeta mientras llevaba su atención a Gale, que parecía igualmente confundido. Con los ojos puestos en Gale, Peeta levantó una ceja.

— Sí, lo es. Pues bien, dado que ella y yo comenzamos a salir con una muy activa vida sexual salvaje, al menos cuatro veces al día, quería saber si debe cambiar ahora que está embarazada. Mi preocupación radica en hacerle daño a ella o al bebé.

Peeta podía ver que Gale apretaba los dientes y se preguntó por qué el idiota todavía estaba en la habitación. Peeta descubrió que su curiosidad lo hacía quedarse allí.

— En absoluto, — respondió el doctor, sentándose en un taburete giratorio —. El sexo es completamente saludable y animado para ambas partes. El bebé está protegido en lo profundo de la matriz. No hay ninguna posibilidad de que le hagas daño.

Al oír esto, Peeta miró el rostro de Gale palidecer pero el idiota todavía estaba súper pegado al suelo, sus movimientos se detuvieron por completo.

Peeta pensó que tomaría la gran oportunidad de profundizar un poco. Mejor aún, Peeta estaba a punto de pescarlo...

— Eso es grandioso de escuchar, — Peeta continuó, con los ojos aún fijos en los de Gale —. Pero tengo que ser honesto, estoy colgado como un profesional. Katniss dice que soy el _hombre _más... grande con el que ha experimentado alguna vez. Nos gusta hacer el amor, pero por lo general, realmente nos lanzamos a ello. A los dos nos gusta bastante... _rudo_. Nos encantan todas las posiciones que existen. Incluso hemos inventado unas cuantas de las cuales estamos bastantes seguros de que nadie las ha pensado. Estamos bien así. Entonces, doc, ¿cuál es su opinión general sobre los hechos que he proporcionado? Básicamente lo que estoy preguntando es... ¿podemos _follar _de la forma que siempre hemos follado? Porque si es así, voy a llevar a mi novia a casa después de esto y darle lo que quiere.

Carnada. Anzuelo. Línea. Y. Jodidamente. Hundido.

Como el doctor fue a contestar, Gale fue a salir de la habitación. Peeta se rió entre dientes, orgulloso que había golpeado su blanco. Dicho objetivo le estaba dando la reacción que él sabía que iba a llegar.

— Espera, Gale, ¿no quieres saber la respuesta? Quiero decir, el bebé es tanto tu asunto como lo es el mío. No olvidemos, sin mierda privada.

El doctor tal vez pudo haber intentado responder la pregunta de Peeta, pero Gale no. Su respuesta fue golpear la puerta detrás de su culo arrogante. Otra risa, algunas preguntas no contestadas y Katniss saliendo del baño poco después, tenían a Peeta sintiendo que la consulta médica fue mejor de lo esperado.

Para el momento en que Katniss y Peeta hicieron su camino de regreso a su edificio y al ascensor, Katniss estaba convencida de que su novio había sido poseído por un demonio del sexo. Entre las miradas hambrientas durante el camino a casa y sus promesas del placer exquisito por venir, ella creía que se había vuelto temporalmente loco.

Apoyada contra la pared del ascensor, ella se entregó a su profundo y apasionado beso mientras subían a su piso. Katniss inclinó su cuello, permitiendo que la suave boca de Peeta adorara su piel.

— ¿Y a quién tengo que agradecer por este repentino cambio en tu deseo sexual? Me gustaría enviarle un regalo. ¿Tiene una dirección?

Peeta respondió cerrando sus labios sobre los de Katniss, acariciando su lengua con pequeñas lamidas necesitadas mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y con los brazos alrededor del otro, Peeta caminó hacia atrás con ella por el pasillo hacia su casa. Con la espalda presionada contra su puerta, ella dejó escapar un suspiro caliente mientras él luchaba, pescando sus llaves del bolsillo. Su ligero rastrojo le hizo cosquillas en la mandíbula al abrir la puerta. Caminando con ella hacia atrás en el ático, sus labios continuaron su asalto sobre los de ella. Katniss arrojó su bolso en el sofá, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Peeta, y se rió mientras él la levantaba en brazos. Con las piernas colgando sobre su antebrazo, lo besó con más fuerza, su cuerpo palpitaba de pies a cabeza por la anticipación.

— ¿Así que vas a contestarme? — Suspiró mientras él la colocaba en la cama de tamaño California King, deslizando las sabanas —. ¿A quién le debo las gracias?

Sonriendo, Peeta lentamente empujó su falda hacia abajo y la tiró al suelo. Con los ojos azules clavados en los de ella, se mordió los voluptuosos labios y su dedo trazó justo debajo de su ombligo. — La única cosa que usted necesita saber, señorita Everdeen, es que Gale está muy, y quiero decir _muy_, consciente de cada cosa que voy a hacerle a su hermoso cuerpo.

Sin otra pregunta, Katniss pasó el resto de la tarde dejándose llevar en las alucinantes cosas que Gale aparentemente sabía que le iban a suceder.

— ¿Es la venda de los ojos realmente necesario? — Preguntó Katniss mientras Peeta la conducía por el pasillo —. Entiendo que es una sorpresa, pero tu entusiasmo en realidad me aterra. ¿Lo pintaste de negro?

— ¿No tienes fe en mis habilidades decorativas? — Preguntó Peeta con una sonrisa. Al abrir la puerta del cuarto del bebé, puso una sonrisa mientras tomaba un último vistazo a la habitación final. No podía llamarlo _sus _habilidades de decoración ya que un equipo de diseñadores de interiores muy bien pagados hizo todo el trabajo. Sin embargo, estaba contento con la dirección que les había dado en los últimos meses al descubrir que el bebé era un niño —. Y sí, necesitas la venda en los ojos. Pero voy a establecer un trato contigo. Al igual que mi castigo tortuoso, te permitiré que lo reutilices en mí esta noche.

Katniss se rió y fue a arrancarse la venda de los ojos, pero Peeta tomó sus muñecas. Con los labios en un mohín, ella suspiró.

— Te gusta mucho ser un sabelotodo. Te juro que fuiste colocado en mi mundo por esa misma razón.

— Mmm, nunca lo había pensado de esa manera. — Peeta enterró su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, su voz era seductoramente baja —. Colocado en esta tierra para ser un sabelotodo en tu mundo.

— Peeta Mellark, si no dejas que me quite esta venda de los ojos, voy a hacerle cosas a tu culo que ningún hombre apreciaría. ¿Lo captas?

Peeta dejó escapar una risa gutural y profunda con los ojos muy abiertos.

— Me estás excitando.

— Oh, Dios mío. _Seriamente _—

— Lo sé. He perdido la cabeza o seriamente me he vuelto loco. — Peeta le mordió el cuello —. ¿Qué es, amor?

— Ambas.

— Buena respuesta. — Le quitó la venda de los ojos —. Dime. ¿Perdí mi mente en esto?

El aliento abandonó los pulmones de Katniss mientras sus ojos recorrieron el cuarto. Fiel a su amor por el equipo, Peeta había convertido la habitación una vez desnuda en un paraíso Yankee. Sin exageración, fue realizado con mucho gusto y podría prosperar fácilmente hasta bien entrada la adolescencia de su hijo. La mirada de Katniss cayó sobre una única pared azul marino con grandes estanterías blancas. Cada una tenía en vitrinas una gran variedad de pelotas de béisbol firmadas, tarjetas y gorros. Observó todo, desde camisetas autografiadas colgando de un gancho de hierro con el emblema de los Yankees a un marcador digital real y una fila de armarios de metal de los Yankees. Una de las paredes mostraba una escena de piso a techo en blanco y negro del campo de los primeros días de los Yankees. "La Casa que Construyó Ruth" aparecía en la parte superior del mural. Juraba que era una foto real. Poco más allá de una de las ventanas — envueltas en una larga cortina azul marino — había una silla de cuero suave, de color marrón con almohadas esponjosas de béisbol. Una alfombra redonda con la ciudad de Nueva York de fondo cubría una buena parte del espacio. Por si fuera poco, tenía asientos reales del estadio en la habitación. Katniss se quedó sin palabras.

— ¿Perdí mi mente? — Peeta susurró, con la barbilla en el hombro de Katniss. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su creciente estómago, deseando poder verle el rostro —. ¿O estoy loco?

Cayendo en la gravedad de todo lo que hacía a Peeta quién era, Katniss lo miró, su mundo giraba sobre un eje de amor que él proporcionaba. Tantos momentos robados y pequeñas cosas que él había dicho y hecho pasaron por su mente mientras miraba fijamente a sus sonrientes ojos azules. Esos ladrones ojos azules que le arrebataron la respiración, el corazón y el alma al segundo que lo vio. Tantas palabras, habladas y no habladas, resonaron en sus oídos. Este hombre, su mejor amigo y amante, que no sabía si el niño que llevaba era de él, mantuvo la promesa que había hecho no hace mucho tiempo. Ya quería a su bebé, más allá si era o no de él, porque era parte de ella. Si Dios quiere, una parte de él. Llevando sus manos a sus mejillas con hoyuelos, ella lo miró un instante más largo antes de ponerse de puntillas. Cuando sus labios se fundieron contra los suyos, ella se preguntó cómo había llegado ser tan afortunada. ¿Por qué, de cada mujer en el mundo, este sabelotodo la escogió?

Rompiendo lentamente el beso, ella lo miró, su mente estaba aturdida.

— Ni siquiera sé cómo darte las gracias, Peeta. Me has aceptado con toda la frágil debilidad que tengo, amándome no menos que una mujer sin defectos. Una mujer sin miedos. Cada mirada, tacto y beso que me has dado sin juicio de ninguna clase. Has curado todas las heridas expuestas, las cicatrices viejas, y el dolor que traje a esta relación, sin esperar nada a cambio. Tú me has enseñado lo que se siente un corazón acelerado, me enseñaste que los simples pensamientos podían irse fácilmente con un solo beso. Tú me has enseñado lo que es sentir realmente, de todo corazón, hasta el fin del mundo amada. ¿Cómo te doy las gracias por todo esto?

—Lo haces cada día, — respondió en voz baja, acariciando su cabello.

Katniss cerró los ojos.

— ¿Cómo? — Ella se apoyó en el calor de su tacto.

— Mírame, Katniss. — Ella abrió los ojos, su mirada acuosa buscaba la de él —. Ahí mismo, muñeca. Dijiste que cada mirada que te he dado fue sin juicio. Bueno, cada mirada que tú me has dado es intocable, pura en todo lo que es para mis ojos. Me miras como si nunca has visto a un hombre. No hay manera para mí, como hombre, explicar lo que eso se siente. — Él tomó su mano y la puso sobre su corazón —. Dijiste que cada toque que te he dado fue sin juicio. Cada vez que me tocas, tus manos tiemblan. No tienes idea de cómo me hace temblar. No estoy hablando sexualmente. Sacudes todo lo que sé que soy.

Acercándola más, acarició su boca contra la de ella. — ¿Y cada beso? Jesús, ni siquiera me refiero a la forma en que me besas. Desde el primer beso que compartimos, que detuviste — suavemente le mordió los labios, chupándolos entre los dientes — a este beso ahora mismo, me hundes. Me haces el amor con cada beso. Confirmas lo que este sabelotodo supo al segundo que puso sus ojos en una hermosa camarera con comida salpicada en todo su uniforme. No me gusta usar la misma línea, pero tus labios _se hicieron _para los míos. Eso significa que cada beso se hizo para mí. Cada vez que me miras como lo haces, pones una mano temblorosa en mi cuerpo, o tus labios suaves tocan los míos, haces que le agradezca a Dios por ser un hombre. Así es como me das las gracias cada día, y esa es la manera que espero que continúes dándome las gracias por el resto de mi vida.

Una vez más se quedó sin palabras, Katniss le echó los brazos al cuello y lo llevó hacia abajo para darle un beso. Tenía la sensación de que había experimentado incontables momentos "sin palabras" con Peeta.

— Mmm. ¿Ves? Acabas de hacerme el amor con ese beso. — Peeta sonrió, cogiendo la mano de Katniss y llevándola fuera del cuarto del bebé.

— Me gusta ese término. Te hago el _amor _con mis besos.

— Sí, señora, lo haces. — Peeta le guiñó un ojo y tomó las llaves de la mesa de la cocina —. Ahora me tienes con ganas de hacer nada más que quedarme en casa todo el día para que pueda continuar recibiendo algunos buenos besos. Estoy a punto de cancelar esta pequeña excursión.

Katniss se rió y cogió una suave chaqueta de punto del armario. Optando por unos zapatos planos y cómodos en lugar de sus magníficos zapatos de tacón Stuart Weitzman, se sentó en el sofá y observó a Peeta mientras ella se las ponía. Su sugerencia de cancelar se estaba volviendo más atractiva por el segundo. Con su gorra de los Yankees debajo de las cejas, se veía muy comestible envuelto en unos jeans azul oscuro, una camiseta gráfica ajustada, y un par de zapatillas. Katniss se mordió el labio y se acercó a su caramelito.

— No podemos cancelar, — dijo ella, poniéndose su chaqueta de punto. Las palabras salieron como un mohín mientras aceptaba su bolso de él —. Nos vamos a reunir con ellos al mediodía, y son casi las once y quince. — Ella tomó su mano y lo arrastró hacia la puerta. Si ellos no conseguían salir de allí pronto, nunca se irían —. Buenos besos después, Señor Mellark. — Ella sonrió mientras esperaba en el pasillo mientras gemía, golpeando el código de seguridad.

Sin embargo todo estuvo bien. Ella lo mantuvo feliz por "hacer el amor" con él varias veces en su camino hacia abajo en el ascensor.

Un frío débil de mediados de abril picó en Katniss, extendiendo un escalofrío por su piel mientras ella y Peeta salían de su auto al sol brillante. De cualquier manera, la primavera en Nueva York era hermosa mientras la ciudad se despertaba de un largo y duro invierno. No es que la ciudad no siempre estaba viva y bien, pero las calles contenían un sentido renovador mientras todo volvía a la vida. De los propietarios de tiendas abriendo sus puertas para que el aire fresco se deslizara a través de sus edificios a los árboles en todos los parques brotando con coloridos brotes, el centro del mundo rugía su existencia con el cambio de estación. También era algo que Katniss había aprendido amar.

Con las manos entrelazadas con las de Peeta, Katniss miró varias tiendas mientras se abrían camino por la avenida Lexington. Deteniéndose apenas por debajo de la calle 74, su mirada se posó en un vestido de verano de forma ajustada que se exhibía en un maniquí. Con las manos sobre sus caderas, el maniquí llevaba el vestido sobre su cuerpo de plástico mucho mejor que cualquier modelo superior pagada. Katniss miró a su creciente vientre y suspiró.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó Peeta, sus ojos se movieron entre ella y el maniquí.

— Eso es hermoso, y nunca voy a encajar en algo como eso otra vez. — Ella continuó caminando hacia Giggle, una boutique elegante de bebés la cual Haymitch y Effie le sugirieron que vieran —. Tendré suerte si voy a encajar en las bolsas de basura Hefty después de dar a luz.

Peeta se detuvo bruscamente. Él ahuecó las mejillas de Katniss con una amplia sonrisa estampada en su rostro.

— Si estás usando una bolsa de basura Hefty o un bikini, todavía te verás _shexy_. — Le puso un beso en la frente —. Con un centenar de libras o 500 libras, todavía te amaría.

— Eso lo dices ahora. Vamos a ver si dices lo mismo cuando tengas que pedirme ropa especial que encaje alrededor de mi culo. — Katniss enarcó una ceja incrédula —. Mejor aún, vamos a ver si estarás diciendo lo mismo al tratar de sacar la bolsa de basura de mi cuerpo desnudo extra—grande.

Una lenta sonrisa se deslizó por los labios de Peeta.

— Sabes que me estás excitando, ¿no?

Katniss rió y tomó su mano.

— Estoy haciendo una cita con un psiquiatra cuando lleguemos a casa. — Zigzagueando por la acera llena de gente, vio la boutique a pocas puertas de distancia —. Va a ser bueno para ti y tu obsesión. Realmente creo que lo necesitas.

Peeta abrió la puerta de la tienda y le dio una palmada ligera a Katniss sobre su culo mientras ella entraba.

— Y yo realmente creo que si sigues hablando de tu cuerpo desnudo grande o pequeño, voy a necesitar una ducha fría.

Katniss negó con la cabeza, pero antes de que pudiera lanzar un comentario de regreso a él, captó la mirada de Theresa.

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Theresa corrió hacia Katniss, con los brazos extendidos.

— ¡Kati! — Katniss se arrodilló y tiró de ella en un abrazo —. ¡Mamá, mira! ¡Kati y el tío Peetan están aquí!

La frente de Peeta se frunció mientras se acercaba a su cuñada.

— ¿Ustedes no les contaron donde íbamos?

— Sí, claro. — Effie puso los ojos —. Aprenderás muy pronto. Nunca. Jamás le digas a un niño algo antes de tiempo. Nos hubieran molestado hasta la muerte mientras esperábamos por ustedes.

Peeta recogió un Timothy igualmente emocionado en sus brazos.

— ¿Tus padres mantienen cosas de ustedes dos?

Timothy hizo un mohín, moviendo un dedo acusador a su padre.

— ¡Sí! Papá dijo que nos estaba llevando a Mickey D's pero luego nos trajo aquí. Nunca supimos que estaban vinendo. ¿Vas a llevarnos a Mickey D's, tío Peetan?

Peeta alisó su mano a través del cabello rubio de Timothy.

— Claro que sí, voy a llevarlos a Mickey D's. El tío Peetan es un bobo por las chicas con el nombre de Molly y las papas fritas grasosas. — Katniss se levantó y sonrió —. Y recuerda siempre, chico, eres el que controla a mamá y a papá. Pueden ser más grandes, pero tú tienes más poder de lo que crees. Están realmente aterrados de ustedes dos. Tu padre me dice eso todos los días.

Timothy curvó sus labios sobre los dientes y rugió como un león en dirección de Haymitch.

Haymitch negó con la cabeza.

— Bien hecho, hermano. Eres el héroe del día, y has expuesto la peor pesadilla de todo padre. Espera. Ya sabes lo que dicen de la venganza.

Peeta levantó una ceja, su sonrisa era astuta.

— Ah, bueno, considéralo mi venganza por los muchos años de tormento que me hiciste pasar. — Le entregó Timothy de regreso a Haymitch, su risa tan astuta como su sonrisa —. No te preocupes, voy a cubrir los Big Macs.

Haymitch miró a Katniss, una sonrisa cubría su boca.

— ¿Estás segura que estás lista para pasar el rato con este cabeza de chorlito por un tiempo? Él podría volverte loca.

— ¿Quién? ¿Él? — Katniss apuntó su pulgar en la dirección de Peeta —. Oh, me vuelve loca, pero lo creas o no, yo soy la que tiene el control. Él puede ser más grande y más poderoso, pero definitivamente está aterrado de mí. Lo tendré adiestrado realmente bien más pronto que tarde.

Peeta se rió entre dientes, sus ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿En serio?

— Si, en serio, — respondió ella, deslizando su brazo alrededor de su espalda —. No trates de actuar de manera fría frente a ellos, Mellark. Sabes que es verdad.

Effie soltó una risa.

— ¡Me encanta! Sabía que había una razón por la que me gustabas, Katniss. Eso es correcto. Nunca dejes que estos chicos Mellark piensen que te tienen. — Ella golpeó su cadera contra la de Peeta —. Vas a ser domesticado tan rápido, no sabrás qué camino es hacia arriba o hacia abajo.

Peeta miró a Haymitch, su voz inexpresiva.

— Recuérdame mantener a mi chica lejos de tu esposa.

Con un inquieto Timothy retorciéndose en sus brazos, Haymitch se encogió de hombros.

— Ya estás condenado, hermano. Están teniendo un almuerzo con mamá el próximo fin de semana. Hazlo más fácil para ti y ten el delantal cuando ella llegue a casa. Si no, comenzará a retenerte algo realmente importante... el tiempo de juego _físico_.

En ese sentido, Peeta lanzó su brazo alrededor del cuello de Katniss, sonrió cálidamente y empezó a frotar su vientre.

— Querida, cariño, amor de mi vida, creo que tenemos algunas compras que hacer. ¿Vamos?

— Creo que lo haremos, — Katniss estuvo de acuerdo con su propia sonrisa.

— Genial. — Peeta asintió y miró a su alrededor —. ¿En qué camino está la ropa?

Haymitch señaló con la cabeza hacia un lado.

— Justo después de la decoración del cuarto. A la derecha de los animales de peluche y un par de metros más allá del centro de actividades.

Peeta se quedó mudo, mirando a su hermano.

— Hermano, tengo dos hijos y una esposa. — Haymitch se encogió de hombros, sus ojos azules brillaban —. Estoy muy domesticado.

Peeta sonrió y tomó la mano de Katniss, conduciéndola hacia cualquier dirección que Haymitch acababa de explicar a fondo. Peeta tomó con rapidez cada color pastel y primario imaginable mientras navegaban en la gran boutique. También tomó cada tipo de tina de baño para bebé, sillitas y bolsa de pañales disponibles. Miró a Katniss, que parecía abrumada por lo que la rodeaba. Con los labios sonrientes, él se detuvo.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Katniss.

Él llevó una mano a su nuca, su tacto era suave.

— ¿Estás bien?

Ella sacudió la cabeza, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

— No, no lo estoy. — Y no lo estaba. Entre Peeta completando el cuarto, su creciente barriga y su creciente temor de ser madre, ella se estaba convirtiendo en una bola mental de nervios. Un verdadero caso perdido. Se pasó la mano por sus mejillas y sacó un diminuto traje de recién nacido de un estante —. ¿Ves cuán pequeño es esto, Peeta?

Oh, mierda. Ahora Peeta se sintió abrumado por su respuesta. Él asintió con la cabeza, con cuidado de no molestarla.

— Lo hago.

Ella sollozó.

— Eso significa que la personita que lo usará va a ser tan pequeña como esto. Nunca he sostenido un bebé. No tengo idea de cómo darle de comer. Él podría morir de hambre. No tendré la menor idea de por qué está llorando. ¿Qué pasa si me odia? — Peeta fue a hablar, pero ella continuó. Sus palabras salían de su boca más rápido que un relámpago —. No voy a saber cómo hacerlo eructar. ¿Qué pasa si se me cae mientras le doy un baño? El Estado va a alejarlo de mí. ¿Qué pasa si no lo escucho en el medio de la noche? — Pausando, ella contuvo el aliento y realmente se rompió —. Y esos ungüentos. ¿Qué pasa si no pongo lo suficiente en él y tiene una erupción? ¿Qué pasa si pongo demasiado y consigue una infección? ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Ni siquiera sé cómo cambiar un pañal. ¿Va a estar en la mesa para cambiar desnudo con mucho o poco ungüento, porque su madre no sabe cómo ponerle el pañal?

Santa. Madre. De. Dios.

Peeta parpadeó, tragó saliva y lentamente sacó la mano de su nuca. Él siempre había sabido cómo manejar a Katniss. Mierda, fue puesto en la tierra para hacer precisamente eso. Pero la mujer que tenía al frente lo estaba perdiendo. Pensando rápido, se pasó la mano por el cabello y le dio una mirada a lo único que pensó que podría calmarla.

— Siéntate en el suelo conmigo.

Con sus amplios ojos llorosos, Katniss frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que me siente en el suelo contigo en una tienda?

Peeta se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo de arce y le hizo señas hacia abajo.

— Katniss, casi tuvimos sexo en el capó de mi coche a un lado de una carretera en México. Siéntate.

Impresionada, Katniss miró con nerviosismo a los compradores que observaban a Peeta como si estuviera loco. Pero ella siempre supo que estaba algo loco. Después de unos segundos, se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas delante de él.

Él entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Con los ojos preocupados y una cálida sonrisa, él besó suavemente sus labios.

— Hey, — susurró.

Una débil sonrisa elevó su boca.

— Hey.

— Mi nombre es Peeta Mellark, y voy a educarte sobre bebés, ¿de acuerdo?

Katniss asintió, mirando hacia sus manos.

— Estás tratando de conseguir que deje de molestar. — Ella llevó la mirada hacia él, su corazón se derritió —. ¿No es así?

— Si, y lo haré. Dame cinco minutos. ¿Está bien?

Midiéndose el labio, se centró en sus ojos.

— Está bien.

Llevando las manos de ella a su regazo, Peeta suspiro de alivio. Ella ya se estaba tranquilizando un poco.

— En primer lugar: Los bebés son fáciles de sostener. Ellos... confían en seguida. Saben que estás ahí para cuidar de ellos. Al momento en que lo veas, Katniss, no serás capaz de evitarlo. Tus brazos sabrán automáticamente qué hacer. Te garantizo que no querrás bajarlo. Eres tan cuidadosa y educada. Será algo natural para ti. — Él se inclinó y puso otro beso lento en sus labios —. ¿Está bien?

Ella asintió, confiando en él.

— Dos: Cuando llore, sólo lo hace por varias razones. O está hambriento, cansado, enfermo, con cólicos, tiene que eructar, necesita ser cambiado, o quiere que lo sostengan. O en tu caso, se te cayó y él tiene un dolor intenso, o no sabes cómo cambiarlo y él ha estado sobre un pañal lleno de popo todo el día.

Katniss levantó una ceja.

— ¿Pensé que estabas tratando de calmarme?

Él se rió y le acarició la mejilla.

— Mi punto es que sabrás por qué. Lo sabrás porque tú eres su madre. Vas a vivir y respirar por él. Vas a _aprender _a cómo hacerlo eructar y bañarlo. Vas a aprender qué cantidad de ungüento es la correcta. Él nunca morirá de hambre, porque no vas a ser capaz de tolerar su llanto nunca más, y es probable que acabes empujando demasiadas botellas en su boca.

Katniss sacudió la cabeza y se rió.

Peeta se inclinó a unos centímetros de su rostro, sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella.

— Y nunca te odiará. No puede. Tú amas todo lo que te rodea con tanta facilidad, lo que te hace muy fácil de amar. Él va a sentir eso. Créeme, lo hará.

Katniss tragó.

— ¿Eso crees?

— Sé que es así, muñeca. Es imposible no enamorarse de ti.

Y allí, sentada en el suelo con el hombre con el que no podía vivir sin él, el hombre que le enseñó lo que se siente ser amada de verdad, Katniss ya no tenía miedo de convertirse en una madre. En cambio, se ahogó en el hecho de que no sólo el hombre que estaba sentado con ella creía en sus fortalezas y estaba enamorado de cada una de sus debilidades, sino que otro chico pronto estaría igual de enamorado de ella.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Y bien? No me digan que no les ha gustado la patada en las b…. que le dio Peeta a Gale?. Jajaja… bien merecido! Cuéntenme que les pareció a UDs. este capítulo**

**Gracias por leer, por marcar como favorita, seguir y sobre todo por tomarse esos minutos para comentar la historia, sus comentarios son mi combustible…**

**En el siguiente:**

— Estaba comprando tiempo. —Habló en voz baja y miró fijamente su rostro mientras se volvía más confuso —. Eso es todo. Estaba comprando tiempo.

— ¿Comprando tiempo? ¿Tempo de qué? No podemos detener lo inevitable. Pero podríamos haber detenido a Gale de estar en cada cita con el doctor.

Peeta sacudió la cabeza, sus miedos salieron de su boca.

— No, no podríamos. Él es el padre. No yo.

**Besos.**

**Nos leemos**


	35. Chapter 35C

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Collide" y la segunda parte "Pulse" y ambas son de Gail McHugh. Yo solo las adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 35**

**Restaurados**

Katniss abrió la puerta de un Starbucks en el centro de la ciudad, dándole la bienvenida al aire acondicionado por el calor del verano. De inmediato vio a Johana, que había saltado de su silla como si estuviera envuelta en llamas. Katniss se presionó a través de la multitud para almorzar, emocionada de ver a su amiga. Las últimas semanas habían sido poco menos que caóticas, por lo que su tiempo juntas fue limitado en el mejor de los casos. Con un poco más de un mes hasta que diera a luz, el horario de Katniss se movía alrededor de citas médicas semanales, clases de parto y la compra de cualquier artículo de bebé de última hora que ella y Peeta podían pensar.

Sonriendo, Katniss se acercó a Johana y dejó caer su bolso sobre la mesa. Tan pronto como fue a tirar de Johana en un abrazo, Katniss se dio cuenta de que su amiga no parecía en absoluto la misma de siempre.

— ¿Qué te sucede? — Katniss escaneó la preocupada expresión de Johana.

Ella vaciló, las líneas de su ceño se profundizaron.

— Tengo que hablar contigo.

— Muy bien, — dijo Katniss arrastrando las palabras, su nervios pinchaban. Nunca había visto a Johana tan aterrada. Empujando una silla de la mesa, Katniss se sentó. Su cabeza daba vueltas sobre cada hilo posible de malas noticias que su amiga podría repartir.

Johana se sentó en una silla y deslizó una bebida Venti por encima de la mesa.

— Te pedí un chai latte helado. Imaginé que te ayudaría a calmar los nervios después de decirte lo que descubrí.

El corazón de Katniss cayó.

— Jo, ¿qué diablos está pasando?

Johana mordisqueó la uña de su pulgar.

— Sólo prométeme que no te enojarás conmigo.

— ¿Qué? — Con los ojos bien abiertos, Katniss negó con la cabeza —. ¿Que no me enoje contigo? ¿Qué hiciste?

— Kat, sólo prométeme que no te molestarás.

Katniss cruzó sus brazos, su estómago se retorció en nudos.

— Está bien, Johana, a pesar de que no me has dicho con _qué _no debo estar enojada, te prometo que intentaré no molestarme. ¿Es eso suficiente para ti?

Johana asintió lentamente y dejó escapar una bocanada de aire.

— Yo... — Ella hizo una pausa, miró a su alrededor y se pasó una mano por el cabello —. Llamé al programa de Maury Povich y…

— ¿Qué? — Katniss se quedó sin aliento, con los ojos más abiertos —. Te dije que no los llamaras, Johana. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¿Como si no fuera lo suficientemente vergonzoso no saber quién es el padre, quieres que ventile mi mierda en televisión nacional? — Katniss se puso de pie, tomando su bolso de la mesa —. No lo vamos hacer.

— ¡Katniss, espera! — Johana se puso en pie, siguiendo a Katniss hacia la salida. Ella tomó el brazo de Katniss y la giró —. No me estás escuchando. Hay más.

— ¿Más? — Preguntó Katniss con sus cejas fruncidas —. ¿Qué? ¿Les dijiste qué posiciones me gusta durante el sexo? ¿Tal vez fuiste tan lejos como para hacerles saber qué hice con aquel chico en la fiesta de graduación mientras estaba borracha? — Sin esperar respuesta, Katniss alejó su brazo del agarre de Johana, dio media vuelta y siguió tejiendo entre la multitud.

— Katniss — Johana gritó —. Hay otra prueba de paternidad disponible, y no es invasivo.

— Katniss patinó hasta detenerse. Con los labios entreabiertos y el impacto corriendo a través de su sistema, se dio la vuelta —. Es cierto, — continuó Johana —. Es un simple análisis de sangre. Incluso no tienes que ir al programa, y pueden tener los resultados en menos de diez días.

Katniss tragó, su corazón latía más rápido. Johana se dirigió a la mesa y Katniss la siguió. Sintiéndose como si hubiera recibido un puñetazo, Katniss dejó caer su bolso, sacó una silla y miró a Johana.

— Dime lo que sabes, — suspiró, tratando de calmarse.

— Lamento haber llamado al programa, — susurró Johana —. Iba a ser una broma. Ni siquiera iba a darles sus nombres reales. Tenía Aceite de Oliva para ti, Popeye Rodríguez para Peeta, y Norman Bates para imbécil. Había pensado en poner las entradas en una tarjeta ya que no nos dejaste hacerte un shower.

— Johana, no estoy preocupado por el programa. — Ella suspiró, tratando de calcular cómo de retorcida, pero aún así, histérica era su amiga —. Sólo dime lo que sabes.

— Se llama prueba de paternidad prenatal no invasiva. La mujer del programa dijo que una empresa, el Centro de Diagnóstico de ADN, la realiza en sus laboratorios por todo Estados Unidos. Ellos necesitan una muestra de sangre de la madre y una muestra de sangre de uno de los padres potenciales. — Johana se encogió de hombros —. Eso es todo.

Katniss sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de creer lo que estaba escuchando.

— ¿Cómo puede ser eso? Todo lo que leí en Internet acerca de la amniocentesis, decía que necesitas líquido amniótico para realizar pruebas de ADN antes de dar a luz.

Johana tomó un sorbo de su Frappuccino y se echó hacia atrás.

— Realmente yo no lo entiendo. Dijo algo de células fetales en la sangre de la madre. Eso es todo, Katniss. Dentro de los diez días que el laboratorio recibe las muestras, puedes ir a la página web de la CDA, y tendrás tus resultados.

Diez días. Diez. Simples. Rápidos. Días.

Katniss se llevó la mano a su boca, su voz era un susurro.

— Dios mío, ¿Por qué mi doctor no me dijo acerca de esto hace meses? Todo este tiempo, podríamos haberlo sabido. — Su corazón quemaba. Su pesadilla no debería haber durado tanto como lo había hecho. Infierno, en ese momento, Katniss sintió toda clase de mierda por tomar la palabra de su médico sin hacer más investigaciones.

— Es una prueba relativamente nueva, y seamos honestas, tu médico es relativamente viejo. Su oficina es un retroceso a los años setenta. Mierda, todavía realiza ecografías. —Johana deslizó su silla cerca a Katniss y le puso la mano en el hombro —. Tal vez él no sabía nada de él. De cualquier manera, tú lo haces ahora.

Katniss tragó, tratando de procesar qué habían vertido sobre su regazo. Había verdad en la declaración de Johana. Katniss ahora sabía acerca de la prueba y pronto Peeta también lo haría. No podían recuperar las noches de insomnio en los últimos meses. No podían quitar cada segundo de la angustiosa espera que habían soportado. Seis meses y medio de preocuparse de si ella y Peeta iban a pasar el resto de sus vidas o no atados a Gale sin poder deshacerse de él. Armada con la nueva información, Katniss no iba a dejar que otro minuto malvado de desconocimiento siguiera. De pie, agarró su bolso, puso un beso en la cabeza de Johana, y con un corazón asustado y pesado, se dirigió a la puerta para ir a contarle a Peeta.

Sólo rezaba que su tan esperada respuesta fuera la que tan desesperadamente querían oír.

Con los nervios hechos una maraña, Katniss salió del elevador en Industrias Mellark.

Sonriendo, la secretaría de Peeta se levantó de su escritorio.

— ¡Hey, Katniss! — Dijo, reuniéndola en un abrazo. Cuando ella se retiró, su sonrisa se amplió mientras le echaba un vistazo a Katniss —. No mucho más tiempo.

— Si. No mucho en absoluto. — Katniss se movió en sus tacones, preguntándose por qué los llevaba. Su vientre hinchado tenía sus pies destrozados —. Estoy lista para terminar con este embarazo.

— Apuesto a que si. Las últimas semanas pueden ser brutales, pero al final vale mucho la pena. Antes de darte cuenta, tendrás una pequeña vida en brazos. Te olvidarás de cada segundo de incomodidad. Tú y el Sr. Mellark no serán capaces de contener su entusiasmo. — Katniss le dirigió una débil sonrisa. Rue estaba en la larga lista de personas que no conocían la situación real. Con un temor en sus ojos marrones, Rue ladeó la cabeza —. ¿Puedo... sentirlo?

— Por supuesto. — Katniss tomó su mano y la puso sobre su estómago—. Está muy activo esta tarde. — Y así era. Katniss juraba que su pequeño hombre estaba haciendo volteretas. Bajo la seda de su vestido, su piel rodaba en olas con sus movimientos. — Dios, me acuerdo de esto, — Rue suspiró —. Bueno, que lo disfruten. Llegará un momento en tu vida en que te darás cuenta de que esto era una de las mejores partes.

Katniss le dio otra sonrisa débil y miró hacia la oficina de Peeta.

— ¿Está disponible?

Rue asintió. — Sip. Acaba de terminar una reunión, así que lo atrapaste en un buen momento.

— Gracias, Rue. Me pondré al día contigo cuando me vaya.

— Suena bien, — dijo ella, volviendo a su asiento, su atención se centró en el teléfono que sonaba.

Con los nervios instantáneamente pinchando otra vez, Katniss se dirigió a la oficina de Peeta. Con un golpe rápido, abrió la puerta. Su corazón se comprimió al momento en que sus ojos se posaron en el rostro sonriente de Peeta. Poco sabía que estaba a punto de lanzar un sacacorchos en su día. Con el teléfono en una mano, hizo una seña para que esperara con la otra. Ella suspiró, comprendiendo su actitud relajada. Sin la chaqueta del traje y la corbata floja alrededor de su cuello, él perezosamente se mecía en su sillón de cuero, hablando de negocios. Dejando caer su bolso encima de la mesa, Katniss se colocó en su regazo, esperando no estar aplastándolo. Él deslizó su brazo alrededor de su cintura, su mano masajeó su vientre. Tratando de calmar su ansiedad, arrastró los dedos por su cabello negro y suave. Dios, amaba a este hombre pero no podía dejar de sentirse como si fuera el diablo a punto de dar malas noticias.

— Eso es exactamente lo que quiero oír, Bruce. Vamos a estar en contacto. — En ese punto, colgó, su sonrisa era contagiosa mientras miraba a los ojos de Katniss —. Una sorpresa de mediodía. — Rozó sus labios a lo largo de su mandíbula —. ¿Te presentas como el almuerzo para mí?

Katniss tomó aliento, su mente le decía que sólo se revelara y lo dijera. Sin dar vueltas alrededor. Sin dudarlo. Sólo decirlo. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, ella presionó su frente contra la de él. Sus ojos se clavaron en esos desconcertadores ojos azules.

— Hay una prueba de paternidad de sangre. No tiene riesgos, y podemos tener los resultados en días. Sé que estamos casi al final de este camino, pero podríamos saberlo un par de semanas antes de tiempo. Por fin podemos terminar con esta... esta espera. —Katniss observó su rostro pálido. Vio esos hermosos ojos nublarse, la desolación reemplazó la alegría que habían sostenido hace menos de un minuto. Ella sintió su fuerte y duro cuerpo ceder.

Su manó cayó de su vientre mientras alejaba la mirada.

— He sabido de la prueba durante un par de meses. — Llevó sus ojos de nuevo a los de ella.

Su declaración rebotó alrededor de la cabeza de Katniss. Mirando fijamente su rostro, sangrando algo paralelo a la vergüenza, ella trató de tragar. Como se sintió mareada mientras se levantaba, apoyó la mano en el escritorio para mantener el equilibrio.

— ¿Lo sabías? — Suspiró con sus ojos borrosos de lágrimas y confusión —. ¿Has sabido de él y no dijiste nada?

Peeta se levantó y llevó una mano a su mejilla, pero ella se apartó. Por un segundo, él encontró su voz atrapada, sintió que su corazón se hundía. Él sabía que la mentira que estaba albergando la molestaría, pero infierno, su reacción lo estaba destrozando. Él asintió con la cabeza, dando un paso atrás.

— Lo he hecho.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo? — Preguntó con la voz quebrada.

— Después de enterarnos que era un niño. — Peeta miró al suelo, recordando el día en que no pudo evitar que sus dedos curiosos hicieran clic en torno a Internet. Un hijo. _Su _posible hijo había alimentado una necesidad tan profunda dentro de él para ver si había otras opciones, que pensó que se estaba volviendo loco. Pasó la mitad del día en Internet. Una vez que descubrió que podrían tener la respuesta tan rápido, el miedo lo recorrió. Congelado frente a su computadora, Peeta se dio cuenta de que la respuesta podía no ser lo que él quería oír, lo que necesitaba oír. También trajo un montón de jodidas emociones que él no estaba preparado para manejar. En su mayor parte, sentía que Katniss estaba llevando a su hijo, pero mientras miraba la pantalla, su fe se desvaneció.

— Eso fue hace meses, Peeta. — Katniss se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro, sorprendida por el tiempo que lo había sabido —. No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué mantener esto de mí?

Acercándose, se pasó una mano por el cabello. Todo lo que quería hacer era tocarla, consolarla, pero sus defensas estaban arriba, así que caminaría.

— Estaba comprando tiempo. — Habló en voz baja y miró fijamente su rostro mientras se volvía más confuso —. Eso es todo. Estaba comprando tiempo.

— ¿Comprando tiempo? ¿Tempo de qué? No podemos detener lo inevitable. Pero podríamos haber detenido a Gale de estar en cada cita con el doctor.

Peeta sacudió la cabeza, sus miedos salieron de su boca.

— No, no podríamos. Él es el padre. No yo.

Katniss tragó una bocanada de aire a su admisión. Sus rodillas se debilitaron. El hombre ante ella reveló algo que había escondido de forma tan natural, tan fácil en los últimos meses. No sabía si gritarle o llorar por él. Sin embargo, sabía que él lo hizo por ella. Ella nunca podría negar su instinto natural de proteger siempre sus sentimientos. Él la había protegido, mantuvo sus temores para sí mismo. Mientras observaba el espíritu de él quebrarse justo ante sus ojos, decidió revelar algo. Algo que ella había comenzado a sentir en los últimos meses, algo que no reconoció lo que era hasta ahora. Un tirón tan interno, tan cálido que pensaba que iba a fundirse con ella.

— Tú eres el padre de este bebé, Peeta Mellark. ¿Me escuchas?

Peeta la miró un largo momento, pensamientos amargos invadían su mente. Quería creerle, pero no pudo. Sus palabras salieron como un susurro.

— No lo soy, Katniss. Él lo es.

Con el corazón haciéndose añicos, Katniss se acercó y cogió sus manos. Ella las llevó a su vientre mientras el bebé trataba de patear su camino hacia afuera. Mirando fijamente los ojos cansados de Peeta, ahuecó sus mejillas.

— Eres el padre, y te diré cómo lo sé, — exclamó Katniss, presionando sus labios contra los suyos —. Lo sé porque puedo sentir cada parte de ti corriendo por mis venas. Tu sangre, tu corazón, tu alma. Puedo sentirlo. Siento su amor por ti. Cada vez que hablas, se mueve. Cada vez que te ríes, te juro que vibra como si estuviera compartiendo la broma contigo. — Deslizando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, ella entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello de Peeta y enterró la cara en su pecho —. Sé que puedes sentir que se mueve, Peeta, y él sabe que es la mano de su padre en mi estómago. Él lo sabe.

Peeta había dicho que las manos de Katniss temblaban cada vez que ella lo tocaba. Aquí y ahora, eran las suyas las que no podía controlar. Arrastró sus temblorosas manos a lo largo de la curva de su estómago, sintiendo la vida que podrían haber creado retorcerse en su cuerpo.

Con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, Katniss se quedó mirando los ojos de Peeta.

— Necesito tu fe y creencia en todo lo que sabes que estamos destinados a ser. — Tomó un aliento tembloroso y sostuvo su rostro —. Necesito que seas más fuerte que tus miedos y dudas. No te atrevas a darte por vencido en nosotros, Peeta. No te des por vencido en él. Por favor.

Peeta asintió e inclinó la cabeza, rozando sus labios contra los de ella.

— No lo haré, — susurró, tirando de ella hacia sus brazos —. Juro por Dios que no lo haré.

Y allí, de pie en su oficina con la mujer con la que no podía vivir sin ella, la mujer que le enseñó lo que se siente tener su fe restaurada por su simple toque, Peeta ya no tenía miedo de no ser el padre de este niño. En su lugar, se ahogó en el hecho de que no sólo la mujer con él creía que lo era, y estaba enamorada de todos los miedos que tenía, sino que otra vida ya estaba enamorada de él.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Ainsss, se develó lo que llevaba al tema del adelanto anterior, se que no estaba muy claro entonces, pero ahora si. Peeta tiene miedo. ¿Qué piensan Uds.? Espero sus comentarios.**

**Gracias por leer, por marcar como favorita, seguir y sobre todo por tomarse esos minutos para comentar la historia, sus comentarios son mi combustible…**

**En el siguiente:**

— Entonces, ¿cómo lo llevas? — Preguntó Haymitch —. Mamá dijo que Katniss y tú fueron a una prueba de paternidad de sangre hace unos días.

Mientras Peeta arrastraba la mirada a la casa, donde podía ver a Katniss a través de la ventana de la cocina, sabía que no estaba bien. Claro. Le había dicho a Katniss que no iba a renunciar a la esperanza de que Noah era su hijo, pero mientras la respuesta se acercaba, le resultaba más difícil de aferrarse al optimismo. Peeta se encogió de hombros, tomando un trago de cerveza. — Estoy tratando.

— Hay una razón detrás de todo, hijo, — Robert suspiró, golpeando el hombro de Peeta —. Sólo recuerda eso.

**Besos.**

**Nos leemos**


	36. Chapter 36C

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Collide" y la segunda parte "Pulse" y ambas son de Gail McHugh. Yo solo las adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Muchísimas gracias por tantos reviews. Aunque debo confesar, después de este capi, espero muchos mas! ;)**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 36**

Subir las montañosas escaleras hasta el segundo piso de la casa de Peeta en los Hamptons demostró ser una hazaña más difícil que el año anterior. Con una botella de agua en una mano y un plato abundante de comida china recalentada en la otra, Katniss llegó al último escalón sin aliento. Mientras se abría camino por el pasillo, ella no pudo evitar detenerse fuera de la habitación en la que ella y Gale habían dormido la última vez que estuvo allí.

Recuerdos corrompidos de su estancia asaltaron su mente. Pero mientras miraba fijamente al espacio, un recuerdo triunfó sobre el resto. Los arrojó a todos ellos al suelo. Este recuerdo particular nunca la corrompería. Se aferraría a él para siempre.

Una pequeña sonrisa levantó la comisura de su boca cuando entró en la habitación. Colocando su agua y comida en el gran tocador, ella movió sus ojos hacia la mesita de noche que flanqueaba la cama matrimonial. La simple curiosidad hizo que tirara del cajón. Ella rió cuando vio la sudadera que Peeta le había dado para usar mientras jugaba su primer juego "Lanza la Tapa de Botella en la Maceta" con él. La recogió en sus manos y la llevó hasta su nariz. Aunque débil, aún mantenía su aroma. Recordó querer quemar su olor en su mente. Poco sabía entonces que tendría la suerte de despertar con ese aroma cada mañana. El calor la inundó mientras se la colocaba por encima de su camiseta. Cerrando los ojos, abrazó su pecho, superada por las visiones de esa noche. Miró a su alrededor, cogió el plato y el agua e hizo su camino fuera de la habitación, sosteniendo recuerdos hermosos y malos.

En un suspiro, entró en la habitación sosteniendo su corazón y futuro. Apoyada en la puerta, Katniss observó con disimulación a Peeta. Sentado con las piernas cruzadas en la cama, vistiendo nada más que un par de ligeros pantalones de pijama de algodón, su atención estaba centraba en su ordenador portátil. A pesar de que había prometido que no iba a trabajar durante las vacaciones del Cuatro de Julio, Katniss descubrió que era todo lo que había estado haciendo. Sabía que él estaba tratando de mantenerse ocupado, ahogándose en todo lo que podía. Estaba tratando de evitar el trato con su nuevo juego de espera, el juego de los resultados de las pruebas de paternidad. No podía dejar de recordar hace un año cuando sus vidas eran muy diferentes.

Con el corazón pesado por lo que estaba sucediendo, Katniss cruzó la habitación. Después de colocar la comida y la bebida hacia abajo, se arrastró por la cama y alejó la computadora de Peeta. Con una sonrisa traviesa, ella la cerró y se sentó a horcajadas en su regazo.

Peeta levantó una ceja, una sonrisa lenta jugando en su boca.

— Tienes mucha suerte que guardé el documento con el que estaba trabajando.

— Suena como una amenaza. — Colocando las manos sobre sus hombros desnudos, Katniss ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado e imitó su expresión —. ¿Va a lastimar mi cuerpo, Sr. Mellark? Mejor aún, ¿puedo _rogar _un poco de castigo agradable para mi cuerpo? — Él se rió entre dientes, y sus ojos azules brillaban con la alegría que Katniss había extrañado desesperadamente en la última semana desde que habían realizado la prueba.

Peeta se chupó el labio inferior y deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

— Te he convertido en una traviesa y retorcida masoquista. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que el pensamiento me hace?

Katniss rió.

— Sí. Puedo sentir lo que te está haciendo ahora mismo.

— ¿Es muy obvio?

— Muy. — Katniss le acarició la curva de su cuello, mordiéndolo suavemente. Arrastrando su olor almizclado a través de su nariz, ella cerró los dedos en su cabello —. Tu cabeza está tan consumida por mi recién descubierta traviesa perversión que ni siquiera notaste algo en mí.

Agarrando sus muslos, un gemido se arrastró por la garganta de Peeta.

— ¿Y lo que haces se supone que ayuda?

— Está bien, voy a parar, — bromeó Katniss, alejándose.

Peeta frunció el ceño.

— Estoy lanzando la tarjeta del hombre de las cavernas aquí y exigir que continúes tu travieso juego en mi cuello.

— No, — Katniss se rió —. No hasta que descubras qué hay de nuevo en mí. En serio, no es tan difícil.

Peeta enterró sus manos en su cabello y la llevó hasta sus labios.

— Mal, — susurró mientras hablaba entre beso y beso —. Es dolorosamente... tortuosamente... agónicamente, estoy—apunto—de—rasgarte—las—bragas—de—tu—cuerpo de _duro_.

Casi al mismo tiempo que Katniss comenzó a pensar en cómo deliciosamente, embriagadora y adictivamente maravillosos eran sus besos, sonó su teléfono móvil. Como de costumbre, Peeta no mostró intenciones de contestarlo.

Katniss retrocedió y lo miró.

— Realmente debes responder a eso.

Él la guió de vuelta a su boca.

— De ninguna manera, — se quejó mientras se arrastraba contra la cabecera, llevándola con él —. Sea quien sea puede esperar.

— Uh, uh, uh, — ella advirtió en broma, su sonrisa era tan provocadora como siempre —. Podría ser tus padres llamando para hacernos saber a qué hora van a estar aquí mañana.

Peeta parpadeó.

— Te bajas de esto, ¿no es así?

Katniss bateó sus pestañas.

— En muchas... muchas... maneras. Ahora responde. — Ella se rió y cuidadosamente salió de la cama, más que disfrutando la palmada que él le dio en su trasero.

Mientras lo veía tomar la llamada, Katniss sintió un nudo en su estómago. Aunque no era doloroso, definitivamente no estaba cómoda mientras una contracción de Braxton Hick apretaba su vientre. Con el aliento un tanto reducido, se hundió en un sillón y trató de relajarse. Sin arriesgarse, teniendo en cuenta que estaba a tres semanas de su fecha de parto, miró su reloj y comenzó a controlarlas. A medida que su estómago se relajaba del asalto leve, el bebé hizo su presencia. Martilleó su pie en lo que Katniss creía que era su ira por su propio malestar, golpeó algún lugar debajo de su tórax derecho.

— Te he oído, amigo, — murmuró, frotando la zona que había atacado —. Pronto. —

Katniss observó los ojos de Peeta moverse con preocupación cuando su mirada se posó en ella.

Inmediatamente finalizó su llamada, se trasladó al otro lado de la habitación y se arrodilló frente a ella.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó, colocando su mano sobre la de ella —. ¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y tomó una respiración profunda.

— Falsa contracción.

— ¿Estás segura?

— Si. Estoy empezando a acostumbrarme a ellas. — Ella tragó saliva y, con la ayuda de Peeta, se levantó. Sonriendo, ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello —. Así que, ¿Puedes decirme qué hay de nuevo en mí?

Sorprendido por su despreocupación, Peeta sacudió la cabeza, alisando sus manos por su cintura.

— Katniss, creo que debes acostarte.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó, con el ceño fruncido.

— Tienes contracciones.

— Hombre tonto, tuve una Braxton Hicks. — Ella hizo un gesto desdeñoso y cruzó la habitación. Cogió su agua de la mesita de noche, tomó un sorbo y casi terminó la botella entera —. Estoy bien.

Peeta se pasó una mano nerviosa por el cabello. Sí, estaba muy muy seguro que su chica estaba enloqueciendo.

— ¿Cómo sabes que estás bien?

— Bueno, vamos a ver. Es mi cuerpo, y lo he llegado a conocer bastante bien durante los últimos veinticinco años. — Ella caminó de regreso hacia él con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras una vez más, deslizaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello —. ¿Quieres saber dos cosas que apuesto a que no lo sabías?

Peeta soltó un suspiro, tratando de ir con la corriente.

— Por supuesto.

Katniss meneó sus cejas.

— Uno: Eres muy, muy shexy cuando estás preocupado.

Peeta rió.

— ¿Lo soy?

— Mmm hmm.

— Ya lo he dicho antes — Peeta sonrió, amando su carácter juguetón — y lo diré hasta el día que me entierren. Eres bastante shexy por ti misma.

— Vaya, gracias, señor. — se puso de puntillas y lo besó —. Dos: mientras te perdías en mis traviesas y retorcidas contracciones Braxton Hicks muy shexys, no te diste cuenta que estoy usando la sudadera que me prestaste hace un año esta noche.

Peeta movió los ojos hacia la sudadera gris Zenga Sport que juraba que había desaparecido en el aire.

— No me digas. Mira eso. — Sonriendo, él volteó la capucha sobre la cabeza de Katniss —. Definitivamente te queda mejor este año.

La boca de Katniss cayó boquiabierta, y Peeta se echó a reír. Riendo, ella le dio un manotazo en el brazo.

— Retira eso ahora.

— Sabes que estoy bromeando. — Peeta besó sus labios fruncidos —. ¿Tengo que hacer las paces contigo?

— Como cuestión de hecho, si.

— Nómbralo, amor.

— Tapas de botellas.

Peeta elevó una ceja.

— ¿Tapas de botellas?

Katniss asintió.

— Sip. Un juego amistoso de lanzar las tapas de botellas.

— ¿Es esto algún tipo de apuesta por tu perdón? — Los ojos de Peeta brillaban con picardía —. ¿Y _cuando _pierdas, qué sucederá entonces? ¿Seré desechado a uno de los dormitorios de invitados por la noche?

Katniss se burló, en dirección a las puertas francesas.

— ¿Por qué supones que voy a perder, sabelotodo? Y sí, dormirás solo si no me dejas ganar.

Riendo, Peeta la miró sacar su lengua al más puro estilo de Katniss mientras desaparecía hacia el balcón. Al estilo de Peeta, estaba a punto de probar la memoria de su chica. Cogiendo un mando a distancia y encendiendo el sonido envolvente, golpeó repetición en una canción en particular. Se puso una camiseta de manga larga y se dirigió hacia las puertas. Con la bolsa de congelador llena de tapas en la mano, Peeta aspiró el olor salado del mar. Katniss estaba apoyada en la barandilla cuando él salió al aire fresco de la noche. Ella sonrió, hundiendo su corazón de la misma manera en que lo había hundido hace un año. Diablos, si alguna vez llegaba un momento en que no podría robarle el aliento, él sabría que el mundo a su alrededor se habría vuelto loco.

Arrojando la bolsa de recuerdos en una silla de Adirondack, él tomó su mano y suavemente la atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

— ¿Puedo tener este baile antes de jugar nuestro pequeño juego?

— Parece que ya has decidido eso por mí, — bromeó ella, apoyando la cabeza contra su pecho mientras se balanceaban.

Peeta besó la parte superior de su cabello.

— ¿Habrías sido capaz de decir que no?

— Nunca, — susurró.

— Eso es lo que pensé.

— Empujas tu suerte cada vez que puedes, ¿no?

Él rió entre dientes ligeramente.

— Siempre. — Con una mano extendida a lo largo de la parte baja de su espalda, con la otra, entrelazó sus dedos con ella y llevó sus manos a su pecho. Mirándola fijamente, sonrió —. ¿Sabes qué canción es?

— Sí, — suspiró ella, su mirada estaba paralizada en los labios de él. Sus músculos se calentaron mientras el recuerdo de la primera noche que habían hecho el amor se derramaba a través de ella —. Es _La Vie en Rose _de Louis Armstrong. También recuerdo la primera vez que la bailamos.

— Muy bien, señorita Everdeen. Usted continúa impresionándome.

Él dejó de moverse, y el corazón de Katniss farfulló mientras inclinaba la cabeza y rozaba sus labios contra los de ella. Un beso provocador. Nunca era suficiente. Pero Katniss supo desde el primer momento en que la había besado, que nunca conseguiría saciarse de él.

— Sabes que un día voy a bailar contigo esta canción en nuestra boda. Es decir, ¿si todavía me tuvieras?

Katniss tragó, su respiración cada vez mayor. A medida que su cabello se batía con la ligera brisa de verano, una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Un año. Un círculo completo se había elaborado en torno a sus vidas, y aunque habían estado a prueba en todas las formas posibles, aún estaban juntos. — Nunca podría no tenerte, Peeta. Nunca, — susurró ella, enamorándose más de él de lo que nunca había pensado posible.

Mientras Louis Armstrong cantaba melodías conmovedoras acerca de hechizos mágicos, Peeta se lanzó sobre Katniss, como siempre lo hacía. Presionó sus labios en los de ella y la besó lento y profundamente. El corazón de Katniss cayó, a sabiendas que hace un año esta noche en este mismo balcón, cervezas, recuerdos y lágrimas fueron compartidos. Poco sabía entonces que, un momento robado, una sudadera, muchas tapas de botellas, y algunas capas desprendidas más tarde, su vida nunca sería la misma.

Y agradecía a Dios por cada minuto que no lo era.

— ¿Cómo diablos lo convenciste de salir en barco? — Johana untó una fuerte dosis de bronceador sobre su pecho —. Tienes seriamente al hombre azotado. Él categóricamente rechaza el viaje de pesca cada año.

Katniss recubrió sus piernas con bronceador.

— No lo convencí. Haymitch lo hizo. — Puso la botella en la mesa de hierro forjado y ajustó el paraguas sobre ella. Suspirando, sacudió la cabeza y se echó hacia atrás en su silla junto a la piscina —. Tengo curiosidad por ver lo enfermo que va a estar cuando regrese. Insistió que el agua estaba bastante tranquila. Ahora mírala.

Johana asintió.

— Oh, estará abrazando el inodoro, te lo garantizo. Él piensa que porque se pegó esa estúpida cosa de mareados detrás de la oreja, está cubierto. Ni por casualidad. Estaré sorprendida de que no se agite después de nadar en la piscina.

Ambas mujeres rieron. Annie regresó desde el interior de la casa y le entregó a Katniss un vaso de limonada.

— Gracias, — dijo Katniss.

— No hay de qué. ¿De qué se ríen ustedes dos? — Preguntó Annie, acomodándose en una silla.

— Peeta y su forma de ser, sin duda, va a hacer el amor con todas las tazas de inodoro en su casa cuando los chicos regresen. — Johana asintió a sabiendas, con una sonrisa malvada torciendo sus labios —. Katniss definitivamente estarás jugando a la enfermera esta noche.

La mirada de Katniss se desvió a las agitadas aguas del Atlántico. Mientras miraba las olas romper contra la orilla, se preguntó si Peeta estaba bien. También se preguntó si él había accedido a ir en el viaje en otro intento de mantener su mente alejada de los resultados de las pruebas. Como cualquier día, los nervios de él estaban disparándose por segundo. Sin embargo, él y Katniss no eran los únicos nerviosos. Cuando sus padres habían llegado esta mañana para su fiesta del Cuatro de Julio, Katniss podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos. Podía verla en todo el mundo. Desde Annie, a Finnick, Johana, Effie, y Haymitch, todos a su alrededor parecían inquietos cuando realmente ella prestaba atención.

— Johana, — Gloss la llamó desde la piscina. Alejando su cabello de su frente, él sonrió —. Si no te metes conmigo, voy a salir y atraparte.

Johana le lanzó una mirada.

— Y si lo haces, tu cuerpo nunca sentirá la punta de mi pincel de nuevo. — Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado —. _Y _nunca voy a permitir que cierta _punta _de tu cuerpo sienta el mío nunca más.

Katniss observó mientras él reflexionaba las amenazas de Johana. Sin embargo, su deliberación no duró demasiado tiempo. Él salió de la piscina y se lanzó hacia Johana. En cuestión de segundos, la había arrastrado por encima del hombro, llevando su cuerpo pateando y gritando a la piscina. Katniss tomó un respiro riendo y Johana tomó un baño no deseado cuando Gloss la dejó caer al agua. Amando que Johana parecía haber encontrado la horma de su zapato en Gloss, Katniss y Annie rieron mientras la observaban escupir agua.

— ¡Gloss! — Johana farfulló mientras él saltaba adentro con ella. Tirando de ella en sus brazos, él soltó una risa —. Estoy así de patear tu jodido culo en todo el lugar por esto.

Gloss volvió su atención a Katniss y Annie.

— ¿Qué piensan las dos mejores amigas? Me pregunto si ella necesita un buen remoje por eso.

— ¡Hazlo! — Annie gritó, inclinando su vino frío a su boca.

— Vete a la mierda, Annie, — Johana gritó, intentando salir del agarre de Gloss.

Katniss levantó sus manos en señal de rendición.

— Me quedaré fuera de esto.

— Gracias, ami…

Katniss supuso que la última palabra de Johana iba a ser "amiga", sin embargo Gloss la sumergió, interrumpiéndola. Katniss apartó la atención de la batalla húmeda cuando vio a Peeta y a la pandilla de pescadores haciendo su camino a través del patio. Después de atar su pareo alrededor de su cintura poco favorecedora, Katniss se movió rápidamente pero con cuidado a través de las baldosas de pizarra empapadas de agua. Ella no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño cuando vio la expresión de Peeta. Sí, su hombre parecía menos que saludable.

Besando sus labios, ella apretó los brazos alrededor de su cintura.

— ¿No estás bien?

Peeta se pasó una mano cansada por sus mejillas quemadas por el sol.

— He estado mejor. ¿Pero necesito que me digas de nuevo por qué razón no te escuche sobre no ir?

Katniss sonrió.

— Eso es porque que querías lucir genial delante de los chicos.

El indicio de una sonrisa apareció en la boca de Peeta.

— Ah, sí. Yo y mi genialidad. Hazme un favor y encadéname a la valla el próximo año cuando se burlen de mí por no ir.

— Trato. — Katniss corrió las manos por su cabello —. ¿Ducha?

— ¿Me estás bañando?

— ¿Quieres que lo haga?

Peeta levantó una ceja.

— ¿Es una pregunta seria?

— Me estoy asegurando. — Ella hizo un mohín —. Te ves muy enfermo.

— Correcto, — admitió él, deslizando sus manos por el cabello de ella —. Sin embargo, una pequeña dosis de Katniss podría curar las náuseas.

— Vamos, mi hombre enfermo. — Ella sonrió y tomó su mano —. Katniss cuidará de ti.

Y ella lo hizo. Después de una muy larga y una muy cuidadosa ducha, Peeta se sentía menos... nauseabundo.

Mientras el olor que chisporroteaba de las hamburguesas, perritos calientes y alas de pollo flotaba en la brisa, Peeta sacó una silla y esperó que Katniss terminara de ayudar a su madre en la casa. Todos se sentaron a una buena comida preparada por el padre de Peeta.

— ¿Te sientes mejor, hombre? — Preguntó Finnick, masticando un trozo de maíz en una mazorca —. ¿O debemos ser cuidadosos en que probablemente te enfermes por toda la mesa?

Annie puso los ojos.

— Eew, Finnick, eso es asqueroso.

— Lo es, ¿no? — Peeta sacudió la cabeza y se echó a reír —. Sólo por eso, si me siento enfermo, estoy apuntando a Finnick.

— Está bien, ¿en serio? — Dijo Johana, su frente se frunció con disgusto —. Estamos tratando de comer aquí.

— ¿Por qué las mujeres se asustan por eso? — Gloss puso una porción monstruosa de ensalada de patatas en su plato —. Hay cosas más desagradables que vomitar.

— Estoy de acuerdo. — Peeta se inclinó hacia atrás, cruzando las manos detrás de la cabeza. Una sonrisa lenta levantó su boca —. Al igual que mi sobrino con el dedo metido en la nariz en estos momentos. Está cavando en busca de algo.

Todo el mundo giró la cabeza en torno a la mesa que Effie, Haymitch y los niños ocupaban. Efectivamente, el pequeño Timothy tenía otros planes para lo que iba a disfrutar de postre.

Una orquesta de gemidos de repugnancia de Johana y Annie se filtró a través del aire junto con el sonido de sus sillas chirriando hacia atrás de la mesa, mientras arrancaban sus platos y se iban.

— Haymitch, — Peeta gritó, sonriendo —, hermano, es posible que desees controlar a tu hijo. Haymitch levantó los ojos de su plato. Él los movió entre sus dos hijos, finalmente deteniéndose en el culpable.

— Timmy, sácate el dedo de la nariz.

Effie suspiró, tratando de alcanzar la mano inofensiva. Ella lo levantó de su silla.

— Vamos. Hay agua y jabón para ti.

Mientras los hombres se reían y bromeaban acerca de lo que acababa de suceder, Katniss, Maysilee, y Robert salieron de la casa. Cada uno tomó un asiento en una de las dos mesas.

Katniss puso su plato en la mesa, con una expresión curiosa.

— ¿Por qué Annie y Johana acaban de irrumpir dentro? ¿Alguno de ustedes las insultó?

Otra ronda de risas estalló, sumándose a la confusión de Katniss.

Gloss se puso de pie y se abrió paso al interior. Peeta asumió que estaba tratando de ir a ver a Johana. Peeta pasó el brazo por encima de la silla de Katniss.

— No, nosotros no las insultamos. Sólo tienen estómagos débiles.

Katniss comenzó a apilar ensalada de pepino en su plato.

— Mmm hmm. Ni siquiera voy a preguntar.

— Bien. Es mejor, Kat. — Finnick tomó un trago de su cerveza y empujó su plato vacío —. ¿Cuál es el acuerdo? ¿Ustedes dos tienen un nombre para el pequeño?

Katniss miró a Peeta.

— Nosotros lo tenemos.

— Noah, — respondió Peeta, tratando de mantener su mente lejos de los pensamientos no deseados de él no siendo su hijo —. Noah Alexander.

Finnick asintió.

— Buen nombre.

— Sí, lo es. — Katniss le dio a Peeta una débil sonrisa, sabiendo que su cabeza estaba atrapada en la batalla de nuevo. Con un suspiro, se volvió a Finnick —. Así que, Annie dijo que ustedes dos se están mudando juntos.

Finnick sonrió.

— Sip. Ella insistió.

Katniss enarcó una ceja incrédula.

— He oído que fue al revés.

Peeta sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

— Ella nos contó todo el otro día. Las rosas. La cena con el discurso nervioso.

— Está bien. Me has pillado. — Finnick terminó el resto de su cerveza —. Como si fueras mejor con Katniss, bobo. Olvídate de los discursos. Los tuyos son infames.

— Ah. Lo son, y yo peor. — Peeta sonrió —. Pero nunca me atraparás negándolo, _y _mi sensibilidad hace que gane puntos de digno de desmayo.

Katniss rió.

— Amigo. Estás acabado. ¿Digno de desmayo?

— Lo tienes, hermano. Soy muy digno de desmayo. — Peeta masajeó sus dedos por el cabello de Katniss —. Dile, amor.

Katniss dejó caer el tenedor en su plato y se dejó caer en el regazo de Peeta. Ella apretó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y sonrió.

— Él es el rey del desmayo, Finnick. Realmente debes tomar algunos consejos.

Finnick se puso de pie, estirando sus largos brazos.

— Estoy fuera. Ustedes dos me están asustando en más de un sentido. — Cogió su plato de la mesa y se dirigió a la casa.

— Mmm, lo ahuyentamos, — susurró Peeta, rozando su mandíbula ligeramente sin afeitar contra la mejilla de Katniss —. Somos malos, ¿eh?

Una sonrisa sensual tocó los labios de Katniss.

— Muy muy malos.

Después de dejarse llevar unos momentos robados con la única mujer con la que quería considerar su desmayo digno, Peeta vio a Katniss desaparecer en el interior para ayudar a su madre a preparar algunos postres. Se desencadenó un brote de alivio. El último par de semanas, las dos se habían vuelto muy cercanas, y eso es todo lo que Peeta quería ver.

Mientras disfrutaba el sonido de su sobrina y sobrino jugando a la mancha, Peeta se alegró de haber reducido la fiesta de este año a los amigos cercanos y familiares. Con el sol a punto de retirarse por el día, se sentó alrededor de la hoguera junto a su padre y Haymitch.

— Gracias, pa, — dijo Peeta, aceptando una cerveza de su padre —. El día de hoy resultó bien.

— Seguro que lo hizo. — Robert se relajó en su asiento, con los ojos aterrizando en los de Peeta —. Cuanto más viejo seas, comenzarás a notar que el caos de una gran fiesta pierde su brillo. Esto es de lo que se trata todo.

Peeta sabía que su padre estaba en lo cierto. En algún lugar entre llegar a ser exitoso con Industrias Mellark y jugar el campo tedioso con las mujeres, Peeta perdió el contacto con lo que realmente importaba. No es que él no había mantenido su familia cerca de su corazón —era imposible no considerar la crianza por sus padres como un tesoro— pero la importancia de lo que realmente contaba en la vida se volvió torcido.

— Entonces, ¿cómo lo llevas? — Preguntó Haymitch —. Mamá dijo que Katniss y tú fueron a una prueba de paternidad de sangre hace unos días.

Mientras Peeta arrastraba la mirada a la casa, donde podía ver a Katniss a través de la ventana de la cocina, sabía que no estaba bien. Claro. Le había dicho a Katniss que no iba a renunciar a la esperanza de que Noah era su hijo, pero mientras la respuesta se acercaba, le resultaba más difícil de aferrarse al optimismo. Peeta se encogió de hombros, tomando un trago de cerveza.

— Estoy tratando.

— Hay una razón detrás de todo, hijo, — Robert suspiró, golpeando el hombro de Peeta—. Sólo recuerda eso.

— ¿Sí, pa? ¿Cuál sería la razón si no es mi hijo? — Peeta odiaba cuestionar cualquier cosa que su padre le decía pero Peeta no pudo encontrar una cadena de sentido si este resultado estaba a punto de joderlo. El desaliento en los ojos de su padre hizo que Peeta se sintiera como un idiota —. Lo siento, — Peeta admitió sombríamente, tratando de no perder la fe que su padre siempre había tratado de inculcar en él —. Le dije a Katniss a principios de esto que iríamos a través del miedo juntos. Dije eso mayormente para calmarla, pero diablos si esto no me está matando. La idea de tener a ese idiota envuelto en la vida de ella o en la del bebé está jodiendo conmigo mal.

Peeta se pasó una mano por el pelo, sus nervios se elevaban con cada malvado susurro en su mente. Peeta sacudió la cabeza.

— Él ha estado un poco calmado el último par de meses, pero estoy asumiendo que es porque lo he mantenido en su lugar. Si él es el padre de este bebé, irá directo a su cabeza, y lo llevará a un nivel completamente nuevo. El idiota nos hizo saber que se mudará a Florida unos meses después de que el bebé nazca. Katniss es un desastre por eso. Me voy a enamorar de este chico y tener que ver a Gale llevárselo durante el verano y las vacaciones. Nos quebrará a ambos.

Con la mano aún en el hombro de Peeta, Robert observó a Haymitch que miraba sin decirle nada a su hermano. Llevando sus ojos de nuevo a su hijo, Robert negó con la cabeza. Su voz era suave, pero firme.

— Peeta, eres un hombre fuerte. Tú siempre lo has sido. La primera vez que te sostuve me dijiste con los ojos que ibas a dejar tu marca en este mundo, y mierda, hijo, lo has hecho. Haz hecho a tu madre y a mi orgullosos. Sé que puedes sentir que la fuerza con la que has nacido se desliza de tus manos, pero está en ti no dejarla ir. Encontrarla de nuevo. Está ahí. Como hombre y como padre de este niño, ya sea tuyo biológicamente o no, vas a hacer lo que sea para que tu y Katniss no se quiebren. Eres el hombre que va a convertir a este niño en un hombre. Tú y Katniss se necesitan el uno al otro y es posible que se necesiten el uno al otro más que nunca después de esto. Pero hagas lo que hagas, nunca cuestiones las decisiones que los cielos hacen por nosotros. Una vez más, hay una razón detrás de todo. Todo lo que importa es lo que haces con esas decisiones. Puedes dejar que te quiebren o moldearte.

Con las palabras que necesitaba escuchar empapando su mente, Peeta miró hacia la casa. Observando a su madre y a Katniss salir del porche, trató de centrarse en lo que había dicho su padre, pero a medida que las estrellas comenzaban a cubrir el cielo, temía que hasta que tuviera esos resultados en la mano, aquí y ahora, no sería capaz de encontrar la fuerza que necesitaba para caminar a través de esto. Como la duda plagaba cada músculo de su cuerpo, Peeta se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia Katniss. Forzando una sonrisa, él suavemente la tomó en sus brazos. Se sentía como si estuviera fallando. Un hombre que seguiría fallando si Noah no era suyo.

— Hey, — dijo ella, sonriendo —. Todo el mundo se dirige a la playa para ver los fuegos artificiales. No me di cuenta que se había puesto tan frío aquí afuera. Voy a correr adentro y tomar mi chaqueta. ¿Necesitas algo?

Peeta no respondió. No. En cambio, inclinó su cabeza y aplastó sus labios en los de ella. Avergonzado y plagado de culpabilidad por enmascarar sus sentimientos, él la besó duro, hundiendo las manos en sus rizos suaves. Se preguntó si Katniss podía saborear el miedo en su lengua o si ella podía sentir la incertidumbre en su abrazo. No sabía por cuánto tiempo se quedaron envueltos en los brazos del otro, pero en ese momento, le gustaría poder detener el tiempo. Detener que se mueva hacia adelante a un lugar perverso en el que no sería capaz de cuidar de ella.

Katniss lentamente se echó hacia atrás, con los ojos buscando en los de Peeta.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, — Peeta mintió sin problemas —. Puedo ir a buscar tu chaqueta.

— Está bien. Tengo que ir al baño. — Le tocó la mejilla y sonrió —. Te veré abajo en la playa.

Peeta asintió y ella se dirigió a la casa vacía. Mientras se lavaba las manos después de terminar en el cuarto de baño, Katniss se preocupó por la manera en la que Peeta lucía. Dios, sólo quería que su espera terminara. Ella quería que su amante de los Yankees sin preocupaciones regresara. La espera lo había despojado de mucho, y Katniss no pudo evitar sentirse dolida por él. En un suspiro, apagó la luz, rezando que la espera terminara pronto. En el dormitorio, tomó una chaqueta ligera de primavera de su maleta. Se alegró de haberla traído con ella. Katniss se la puso y se dirigió hacia la puerta, sin embargo, se detuvo, sus pies se pegaron al suelo cuando su mirada se cruzó en la computadora portátil de Peeta. Una punzada la atravesó.

Con la curiosidad llevándola, Katniss se hundió lentamente en el colchón. Mirando la computadora, no podía dejar de tocar con sus dedos el código de acceso de Peeta. Sabía que los resultados de las pruebas de paternidad no debían estar por un par de días más y se reprendió a sí misma por siquiera mirar, sin embargo, algo la empujó hacia adelante. Entró la dirección URL en el espacio apropiado. Con el corazón comenzando a golpear cuando el sitio web apareció, Katniss entró el número de caso que se le dio con el fin de comprobar los resultados. A pesar de que nunca había sido un matemática o estudiosa de Literatura, esta serie de números y letras quemó en la cabeza de Katniss. Su cuerpo se tensó cuando el sitio comenzó a cargar la información. No era la misma página que había mostrado el último par de veces que la había verificado. En cambio, un malvado reloj de arena apareció. Katniss lo miró fijamente y le devolvió la mirada mientras ella esperaba.

Respira...

El pequeño reloj de arena malvado desapareció...

Respira...

Un triángulo azul representando al padre apareció...

Respira...

Un gráfico que mostraba la probable paternidad decía hola...

Respira...

El corazón de Katniss cayó, hundiéndose hasta sus pies. Incapaz de respirar, hablar o pensar, la parte del cuerpo de Katniss que sólo funcionaba correctamente eran sus lagrimales. Aquellos estaban trabajando muy bien porque ella estalló en un ataque de llanto, tragando aire mientras trataba de calmarse. Aturdida por los resultados mirándola justo a la cara, Katniss se puso de pie lentamente y bajó las escaleras. ¿Cómo podría siquiera comenzar a decirle a Peeta? Ella necesitaba palabras para este momento y su mente estaba en blanco. Completamente vacía de pensamientos coherentes, con su cuerpo temblando Katniss salió al porche trasero. Sus ojos se posaron en Peeta. Sentado en una de las sillas junto a la piscina, él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado cuando la vio. Ella se alegró que él no fue a la playa con todo el mundo. No quería decirle delante de nadie. Tenía que decirle en privado. Sólo deseaba saber cómo.

Se detuvo frente a la piscina, viendo a Peeta moverse hacia ella. Se dio cuenta que él sabía que ella era un desastre, y su corazón sangraba por la mirada en sus ojos. De pie frente a ella, Peeta tomó su mejilla y suavemente colocó la otra mano en su estómago.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó, su nerviosismo era palpable.

Katniss tragó, sus palabras tartamudearon entre sus respiraciones profundas por aire.

— ¿Sabías que hace un año esta noche comenzaste a salvarme la vida? — Peeta fue a hablar, pero Katniss continuó —. Lo hiciste, Peeta. No lo sabía entonces, pero lo hiciste. Ya hemos pasado por más este año que dos personas en una nueva relación deberían tener que soportar. Nos merecemos un descanso. — Ella miró su reloj y rápidamente hacia él —. Bésame ahora. Bésame de la forma en que me besaste el año pasado en esta misma noche. Te prometo que tampoco voy a detenerlo.

Sin pensarlo, Peeta la atrajo hacia su boca, deslizando su lengua sobre la de ella. Aunque familiar, su beso sería siempre nuevo para él, algo inexplorado con cada trazo de su tacto. Con fuegos artificiales explotando encima de ellos, Peeta le dio un beso como lo hizo la primera vez que tuvo la suerte de sentir sus labios, de sentirla en sus brazos. Katniss no rompió el beso esta vez, Peeta tuvo que detenerse a causa de su llanto. Él fue a hablar, pero ella le ganó de mano.

— Dijiste que sin importar quién es el padre de Noah lo amarías y criarías como si fuera tuyo.

Dejando caer sus brazos, Peeta sintió la sangre drenarse de su rostro, sintió su corazón martillar a través de su pecho.

— Cuando me dijiste eso, no sabía qué pensar, — exclamó Katniss, llevando las manos a las mejillas de él —. ¿Sabes cuántos hombres se quedarían? No muchos. Me aceptaste de vuelta después de todo el dolor que te causé, y luego aceptaste el hecho de que podrías no ser el padre del niño que llevo. Te habría amado por una eternidad antes de asumir esa responsabilidad. Después de eso, sabía que te encontraría en mi próxima vida. — Ella hizo una pausa, rozando sus labios sobre los suyos —. Peeta Mellark, el destino jodió con nosotros un poco al principio... pero terminó de meterse con nosotros. Nos está dando la pausa que merecíamos desde el principio. Noah es _tu _hijo.

— ¿Qué? — Susurró, sintiendo caer de sus hombros el peso que habían estado llevando —. ¿Lo soy?

Katniss asintió, las lágrimas caían en un torrente.

— Sí, lo eres. Lo comprobé y…

Fue el turno de Peeta cortarla. Él llevó sus manos a su cabello y tiró de ella a su boca de nuevo. Desorientado, Peeta habló entre la adoración a sus labios.

— ¿Estás segura? Dime que estás segura, Katniss.

— Estoy segura, — exclamó, sosteniendo su rostro mientras ella le devolvía el beso tan fervientemente como él la estaba besando —. Es tuyo, Peeta. Es tuyo.

— Jesús, — bromeó Johana, haciendo su camino hacia ellos —. Hay un montón de habitaciones. Quiero decir, es una mansión, Mellark. Llévala dentro. — Katniss se rió y se secó las lágrimas. Con el ceño fruncido, Johana parecía confundida como el infierno —. Está bien. Esperen un minuto. Estás llorando, ¿Pero lo estás besando? ¿Me he perdido algo?

Peeta sonrió, llevando su brazo sobre el hombro de Katniss.

— Si. Te has perdido el memo que dice que yo soy el padre de Noah.

Los ojos de Johana se abrieron.

— ¡Cierra la boca! — Ella casi saltó a los brazos de Peeta, lanzando sus chillidos por encima de la explosión de los fuegos artificiales —. ¿Es verdad? ¿Él es el papá del bebé?

— Sí, — Katniss rió mientras Johana le daba un abrazo de oso —. Él es el papá del bebé.

Peeta chasqueó los labios sonrientes juntos.

— El papá del bebé digno de desmayo.

Aplaudiendo, Johana comenzó a correr hacia las escaleras a la playa.

— ¡Voy a traer a todos!

— Adelántate, — Peeta gritó. Con su sonrisa tan amplia como siempre, él pasó su brazo sobre el hombro de Katniss. Rozando su nariz contra la de ella, tomó su labio inferior entre sus dientes —. ¿Sabes lo feliz que voy a hacerte?

Katniss sonrió mientras su cuerpo dejaba ir la última parte de la tensión que se enrollaba a través de él.

— No estoy segura de que puedes hacerme más feliz de lo que ya lo haces.

— ¿Dudas de mis habilidades para hacerte feliz?

— Creo que acabo de hacerlo, — Katniss se rió.

Después de celebrar la noticia con sus amigos y familiares, Peeta siguió a Katniss por las escaleras. Tenía una cita con el médico en la ciudad mañana a las cuatro en punto, y planeaban salir relativamente temprano para evitar el tráfico de vacaciones. Antes de hacer el viaje, Peeta planeaba dejar que Gale supiera que no se molestara en aparecer.

Esperaba con mucho interés hacer esa llamada. En realidad, estaba jodidamente seguro de que iba a grabarla. Aún en shock porque ya no estaba en el purgatorio, y se sentía como si estuviera por fin en el cielo, Peeta no pudo evitar la sonrisa moldeando su rostro cuando Katniss se metió en la cama junto a él. Mientras ella se recostaba contra las almohadas, tampoco pudo evitar deslizar su cuerpo hacia abajo. Dejó un rastro de besos por su cuello, bajó por la sensual curva de su hombro, y finalmente a lo largo de su estómago. Peeta levantó lentamente su camisola de seda, su sonrisa se amplió mientras fijaba sus labios sobre la piel desnuda de su vientre llevando a _su _hijo.

— Noah, — susurró Peeta, besando justo debajo de su ombligo —. Noah Alexander Mellark.

Katniss dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción.

— Me gusta la forma en que suena.

— A mi también. — Peeta besó su estómago otra vez y le tomó la mano. Entrelazando sus dedos, besó a cada uno de ellos y la miró —. Gracias.

Katniss hundió su mano libre en su cabello, llevándolo lejos de su frente. La mirada en sus ojos, el tono suave de su voz, y la sonrisa en su rostro tenían a su corazón lleno de amor.

— Gracias a _ti_, — susurró ella, una sola lágrima se escapó —. Muchas gracias.

Peeta apoyó la mejilla en la parte superior de su estómago, riendo cuando una pequeña onda rodó a través de él.

— ¿Brazo? — Preguntó, disfrutando la forma en que se sintió.

— Es posible. — Sonriendo, Katniss bajó la vista hacia el movimiento —. ¿Tal vez el trasero?

Peeta se encogió de hombros, disfrutando del momento.

— Me pregunto si él apestará en las tapas de botellas como su madre.

— Me pregunto si va a ser un sabelotodo como su padre.

Peeta arqueó una ceja mientras dibujaba círculos alrededor de su ombligo.

— Un apestoso en el juego de las tapas de botellas y sabelotodo de ojos azules. Me gusta.

Katniss se rió.

— A mi también.

Peeta besó su estómago de nuevo, una sonrisa astuta inclinó sus labios.

— Me pregunto si odiará a tus Pájaros tanto como yo lo hago.

Katniss gimió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás sobre la almohada.

— Me pregunto si va a ser un sabelotodo _más grande _que su padre.

— Regresa eso. Acaba de utilizarlo.

— Es apropiado para el sabelotodo al que iba dirigido.

— No puedo decir que no esté de acuerdo. — Peeta dejó un montón de besos lentos a lo largo de cada centímetro del estómago de Katniss, mirando la piel de gallina aparecer sobre su piel —. Me pregunto si sabrá lo hermosa que es su madre, por dentro y por fuera.

Katniss tocó la mejilla de Peeta, su alma cálida por sus palabras.

— Me pregunto si será cada pedacito del hombre que su padre es.

Con los ojos suavizados, Peeta se deslizó por el cuerpo de Katniss, besó el lado de sus costillas, la curva de su pecho, y la pendiente de su clavícula. Al pasar por encima de ella, le pasó una mano por su sedoso cabello.

— Espero que él se enamore de una mujer desinteresada al igual que su madre, que arriesga todo lo que tiene por una oportunidad con su sabelotodo.

Con las llamaradas vibrantes de colores de los fuegos artificiales que se derramaban a través de la ventana de la habitación a oscuras, Katniss miró los ojos de Peeta, conteniendo la respiración mientras enredaba los dedos en su cabello.

— Espero que sea tan indulgente, gentil y amable como su padre es, si esa mujer alguna vez lo lastima.

Peeta colocó sus labios sobre los de Katniss, susurrando mientras la besaba suavemente.

— Me pregunto si sabrá lo mucho que voy a amarlo a él y a su madre hasta el día que tome mi último aliento.

Aunque ella quería, Peeta no dejó que Katniss volviera a hablar. No sólo siguió dejando un rastro de dulces palabras grabadas en sus oídos, entró en su alma, acariciándola en maneras que nunca lo había hecho antes. Con el corazón acelerado con la promesa, Katniss sintió que él se convertía en uno con ella y con su hijo, y su inquebrantable amor con cada toque delicado y dulce abrazo a través de la noche.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Hey! Espero que sean felices… por fín Gale out! Espero sus comentarios…**

**Gracias por leer, por marcar como favorita, seguir y sobre todo por tomarse esos minutos para comentar la historia, sus comentarios son mi combustible…**

**Guest:**

**Karly16**: No llegue a responderte en el anterior. Si han sido capítulos donde Peeta a puesto a Gale en su lugar unas cuantas veces, así que ha sido bueno de leer después de tanta arrogancia y tanto ego por parte de Gale. Si, ¿verdad? En verdad es así como se lee. En cuanto al bebé, bueno en el capítulo de hoy acabas de averiguar de quien es, espero que estes feliz! Gracias por escribirme, nos leemos:)

**Guest chapter 34 . Jun 10 **No me pusiste tu nombre, por eso te contesto así. Gale quiso arruinarlo, pero Peeta fue mucho mas inteligente. Nada de mierda privada! Jajaja Gracias por escribirme. Nos leemos :)

**En el siguiente:**

— Te amo, Peeta Mellark, — hizo una pausa, alejándose el cabello de la frente —, y estamos a punto de tener a este bebé.

Peeta tragó saliva y sintió que sus ojos se ampliaron.

— ¿Estás en parto? — Preguntó, incapaz de mantener que su voz se quebrara como si fuera un adolescente en la pubertad —. No estás esperando hasta dentro de tres semanas.

**Besos.**

**Nos leemos**


	37. Chapter 37C

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Collide" y la segunda parte "Pulse" y ambas son de Gail McHugh. Yo solo las adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Hola. Quiero hacer una aclaración. Dejenme decirles que lo que seguía era una pesadilla, realmente una pesadilla, un capítulo entero escrito para hacernos llorar mucho. (A grandes rasgos solo les diré que era Peeta teniendo un accidente) Pero he decidido suprimirlo, porque era demasiado sufrimiento innecesario. Yo casi me muero cuando leí el capítulo, así que como esta es una adaptación, me tomo el permiso para pasar directamente al siguiente. Les aseguro que la historia no se altera para nada.**

**Espero que les guste el capi.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 37**

**Respira**

_Respira_...

— Katniss.

_Respira... Se ha ido... _

— Katniss, — la voz llamó más fuerte.

Con un jadeo obstaculizando su garganta, los ojos de Katniss se abrieron mientras trataba de adaptarse a las luces brillantes por encima de ella. Empapada en sudor y tosiendo, se sentó, pateando las sábanas. El sonido de pasos rápidos se acercaba.

— Jesús, bebé. ¿Estás bien?

Los ojos de Katniss se lanzaron a la voz y el corazón le cayó cuando su mirada se posó en Peeta. Llevó una mano a su boca mientras se quebraba en un ataque de llanto. Con su cuerpo temblando como una hoja y las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos en olas, Katniss saltó de la cama y cayó en el cálido abrazo de Peeta.

— Estabas muerto, — ella gritó, pasándole las manos por su rostro confundido. Tenía que asegurarse que era real, asegurarse de que estaba respirando, viviendo. Sus dedos se derritieron bajo la sensación de su rastrojo leve mientras una contracción dolorosa la golpeaba, casi sacando el aire de sus pulmones. Arrastró sus temblorosas manos por su pecho desnudo mientras febrilmente besaba sus labios, las palabras salían de su boca entre respiraciones de pánico —. Oh, Dios mío, Peeta. Moriste. Fuiste por leche. La motocicleta.

Peeta ahuecó las mejillas encendidas de Katniss y limpió sus lágrimas con sus pulgares. Mirándola fijamente a los ojos, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

— Estoy aquí, amor. No ocurrió nada. Fue sólo un sueño.

— No fue un sueño, — exclamó Katniss, encorvándose. Sosteniendo su vientre, otra contracción comprimió su estómago —. Oh, Dios. — Ella se enderezó, aferrándose a los hombros de Peeta mientras lo besaba repetidamente. Como no quería cerrar los ojos, miró a los suyos mientras su boca se movía sobre sus suaves labios —. Fue una pesadilla. Estabas muerto. — Otra contracción seguida de un beso —. Ellos trataron de reanimarte. No respirabas. Te rogué que siguieras luchando, y no pudiste. Tu cuerpo se rindió. El rostro de tu madre. Tu padre. Tu hermano. Todo el mundo estaba devastado.

Peeta la llevó con más fuerza a su pecho. Sosteniendo su cabeza, le pasó las manos por su cabello humedecido.

— Katniss, cálmate. Estoy aquí, cariño. Estoy aquí.

Todavía frenética, no podía relajarse. ¿Estaba loco? Era imposible. Visiones de su cuerpo sin vida colgaban en su mente, tan claras como un cielo sin nubes. Empujó a Peeta hasta sus labios mientras seguía llorando.

— Te amo. Dios mío, te amo tanto, Peeta. No te lo he dicho bastante. — Otro beso y otra contracción. Zumbando. Un dolor punzante y profundo recorrió su estómago. Estas no eran las contracciones de Braxton Hicks. Nop. Lentamente retrocediendo, Katniss miró a Peeta, su voz era un susurro. — Te amo, Peeta Mellark, — hizo una pausa, alejándose el cabello de la frente —, y estamos a punto de tener a este bebé.

Peeta tragó saliva y sintió que sus ojos se ampliaron.

— ¿Estás en parto? — Preguntó, incapaz de mantener que su voz se quebrara como si fuera un adolescente en la pubertad —. No estás esperando hasta dentro de tres semanas.

Ella era la que estaba en parto pero Katniss podría decir que Peeta lucía como si estuviera a punto de perder su mierda. Tomando una respiración lenta y clara, Katniss asintió.

— Sí, pero necesito que te calmes, ¿de acuerdo?

Peeta inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, convencido de que ella realmente había perdido la razón. Hace dos segundos estaba molesta sobre él muriendo, pero ahora estaba a punto de traer a su hijo al mundo y se había vuelto extrañamente relajada.

— ¡La bolsa! — Le espetó, volviéndose hacia el armario. Abrió la puerta y se detuvo. Girando alrededor, sus ojos se abrieron más —. Joder, no trajimos la bolsa. ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a hacer esto sin la bolsa?

Aunque con un ligero malestar físico, Katniss se sentía mentalmente increíble. Se quedó mirando el rostro asustado de Peeta, queriendo ahogarse en sus ojos. Parecía tan irreal que él estuviera de pie en la habitación con ella. Se acercó a él y le tocó la mejilla, acunándola en su mano.

— El bebé está viniendo si tenemos o no la bolsa de maternidad.

— Correcto, — Peeta graznó, cogiendo un par de pantalones de chándal y una camiseta. Él se los puso, haciendo todo lo posible para relajarse pero la calma de ella lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

Un apagado golpe llegó a la puerta, seguido por Johana entrando. Luciendo un par de pijamas de seda y pantuflas de conejo de peluche, entornó los ojos contra la luz.

— Ustedes lunáticos se dan cuenta que son casi las tres de la mañana, ¿verdad? — Ella bostezó y se pasó una mano por su rostro cansado —. Considerando que Gloss y yo estamos justo al lado, ¿es posible que ustedes dos pudieran, no lo sé, bajar la voz un poquito? Saben que tengo sueño ligero.

— Katniss está en parto, — respondió Peeta, buscando las llaves en la parte superior del tocador.

Los ojos de Johana se abrieron casi al mismo tiempo que otra contracción inoportuna comenzaba a desarrollar su camino a través del estómago de Katniss. Encorvada, trató de respirar a través del dolor.

Johana y Peeta corrieron a su lado, cada uno tomando su brazo. La boca de Johana se quedó boquiabierta.

— Mierda, Kat. Estamos en todo el camino de los Hamptons. ¿Qué demonios vas a hacer? ¿Viajar de regreso a la ciudad? Quiero decir, el doctor está allí, no aquí.

Katniss negó con la cabeza, con los ojos vagando entre Peeta y Johana.

— ¿Qué sucede con todo el mundo? — Dijo entre dientes, su voz no era tan dulce o tranquila como antes —. Puedo estar equivocada pero las mujeres dan a luz todo el tiempo sin bolsas de maternidad y sin médicos que siguen a lo largo de sus embarazos. ¿De acuerdo?

— Correcto, — Peeta y Johana respondieron al unísono.

— Gracias, — dijo Katniss, hundiéndose en la cama cuando comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Entre el dolor y la pesadilla, ella era un desastre.

Peeta miró a Johana, su voz fingió calma.

— ¿Puedes traerle algo de ropa?

Johana asintió, y Peeta se arrodilló frente a Katniss. Con las manos en sus rodillas, la miró a los ojos, agradecido por todo lo que ella tenía y estaba a punto de darle.

— Te amo, — susurró. Katniss le pasó los dedos por su cabello, una débil sonrisa tocó sus labios —. Asustados juntos, amor. Recuerda eso. Estoy aquí.

— Asustados juntos — Katniss repitió en voz baja, aceptando una camiseta y unos jeans de maternidad de Johana.

— Voy a despertar a todos. — Johana puso un beso en la mejilla de Katniss y otro en la cabeza de Peeta —. Ellos necesitan saber que el pequeño Noah Johana Alexander Mellark estará aquí pronto. ¡Sii! — Con eso, desapareció en el oscuro pasillo.

Una vez de nuevo tratando de actuar "estoy bien como un gato", cuando estaba realmente asustado, Peeta ayudó a Katniss a sacarse el pijama y ponerse la ropa. Al momento que llegaron a la planta baja, la cocina estaba despierta con amigos y familiares emocionados.

Katniss respiró preparándose mientras miraba sus rostros sonrientes, su pesadilla volvió con toda su fuerza. No podía evitarlo, se vino abajo, las lágrimas explotaron de sus ojos.

Peeta envolvió su brazo alrededor de su hombro. Él tenía una muy buena idea de por qué ella estaba llorando.

Frunciendo el ceño, Maysilee tiró a Katniss en su abrazo.

— Puedes conseguir medicamentos en el hospital para el dolor, cariño. — Ella la sostuvo contra su suave y negro albornoz.

Asimilando la preocupación de Maysilee pero con actitud feliz, dado que estaba a punto de conocer a su tercer nieto, Katniss se sacó a sí misma de la pesadilla y dejó de llorar.

— ¿Cuán seguidas son las contracciones? — Preguntó Maysilee —. Has estado controlándolas, ¿verdad?

Peeta sacudió la cabeza, la garganta repentinamente se le secó. Maldita sea. Estaba jodiendo todo esto. No había controlado una mierda. Se sentía como si todo lo que había aprendido en las distintas clases de parto que él y Katniss asistieron había volado por la ventana.

— Simplemente comienza a contarlas ahora, — Annie ofreció, sacando una silla de la mesa. Se alejó el cabello con rayas platas y verdes en una cola de caballo y tomó un sorbo de café —. Leí que si están cerca de cinco minutos de diferencia, el bebé llegará pronto.

Johana le disparó a ella y a Finnick una mirada.

— Ustedes dos _están _tratando de tener un hijo, ¿verdad?

Finnick sonrió.

— Hermanita, eres y siempre serás una loca. — Johana rodó los ojos y Finnick se acercó a Peeta, estrechándole la mano —. Danos un poco de tiempo para despertar, y nos encontraremos en el hospital. Nacido el cinco de julio. Un cumpleaños genial.

Felicitaciones, hermano.

— Gracias. — Peeta sonrió y acompañó a Katniss a la puerta. Después de despedir a todos con un abrazo, ella salió al aire húmedo de la noche, haciendo su camino hacia el auto de Peeta.

Cuando Peeta fue a correr tras ella, Haymitch lo cogió del brazo.

— Sólo recuerda, chico, haz lo que ella pide. No tomes sus amenazas o insultos personalmente. Ella todavía te ama. Simplemente no le gustarás en las próximas horas. _En absoluto_.

Robert rió entre dientes, golpeando la espalda de Peeta.

— No puedo decir que no estoy de acuerdo con tu hermano. Linda Blair de _El exorcista _me viene a la mente, pero se calmará.

Maysilee golpeó el brazo de Robert y empujó a Peeta en un abrazo.

— No les hagas caso a tu padre y a tu hermano. Todo va a estar bien. Te quiero, bebé. Estaremos allí pronto.

Peeta le dio un beso de despedida a su madre y salió de la casa. Anticipando un completo demonio, se sorprendió al encontrar a Katniss casualmente apoyada en su coche. Aún parecía estresada, pero él suponía que estaba insoportable. Como si él hubiera querido traer el demonio a la vida, vio su rostro ir de relajado y cariñoso a todo cabreado mientras se encorvaba, agarrando su estómago.

— Jesús, Peeta, ¿puedes abrir ya la puerta? — Dijo entre dientes, sus dedos se curvaron alrededor del espejo lateral de su BMW.

Peeta con nerviosismo buscó torpemente sus llaves para abrir la puerta. Ayudó a Katniss en su asiento, cerró la puerta y corrió alrededor del vehículo. Una vez dentro, él la miró, su corazón se hundió.

— Respira, bebé. Recuerda las técnicas de respiración que te enseñaron. — La vio tirar la cabeza hacia atrás, y oyó una especie de gruñido retumbar hasta su garganta.

Ella giró la cabeza, lanzándole dagas con la mirada.

— Sé cómo respirar, Peeta. Sólo preocúpate por llevarme al maldito hospital para que no dé a luz a tu hijo en este asiento de cuero. ¿Entiendes?

Síp, ella estaba asustando a Peeta. Sacando el auto marcha atrás, pensó que sólo hablaría cuando sería necesario por el resto del viaje.

Mientras las luces a lo largo de la oscura carretera iban y venían, también lo hicieron las contracciones que poseyeron el cuerpo de Katniss. Sin embargo, la dejó sintiéndose terrible. Sentada sobre las rodillas, se inclinó sobre la consola. Ahuecando el rostro de Peeta mientras él miraba la carretera, ella comenzó a llover besos a lo largo de su sien, su cabello y mandíbula. Cualquier lugar que podía besar, ella lo hizo.

— Lo siento mucho. — Besó su nariz, cuello, orejas, mejillas y labios. Lloró de nuevo —. Tú estabas muerto. Te fuiste. Te amo, Peeta. Eres mi obsesivo de los Yankees, sabelotodo y entregador de tapas de botella. Lo siento mucho. Te amo tanto.

La boca de Peeta se crispó en una sonrisa nerviosa.

— Este entregador de tapas de botella y sabelotodo también te ama. — Hizo una pausa y le limpió una lágrima de su rostro, sin saber si debía o no decir lo que estaba a punto de decir. Sus manos eran pequeñas, pero sabía que su novia podría lanzar un muy poderoso golpe —. Um, amor, tienes que volver a sentarte, ¿de acuerdo? Colócate el cinturón de seguridad para mí.

Katniss asintió. Mientras se estiraba por el cinturón, el vientre comenzó a hacerse una pelota de dolor. Mientras se hervía a fuego lento, anclando sus músculos, sintió un pequeño pop. Aún de rodillas, un líquido caliente corrió por su pierna. Tomó una respiración áspera y rápida.

— Oh... mi... Dios, — gritó, sus ojos llenos de pánico —. He roto aguas. Necesitas conducir más rápido, Peeta. Ahora. — Ella se volvió hacia él, con el rostro contraído de dolor mientras sostenía su estómago —. No estoy bromeando. Sé que sabes cómo _no _conducir como un abuelo. Coloca ese pie grande tuyo para presionar con más fuerza el acelerador. No. Estoy. Bromeando.

Peeta parpadeó, tragó saliva y llevó sus ojos de nuevo a la carretera. Con el doble de Linda Blair sentada a su lado, no dijo una palabra mientras aceleraba. Aunque el amor de su vida era un poco aterrador, Peeta nunca negaría al contarles a sus nietos de esta misma noche que le gustó que Katniss le diera permiso para conducir como alma que lleva el diablo.

En cuestión de minutos, él los tenía chirriando a una parada en la puerta del hospital. Saltando desde el coche, buscó a tientas, bueno, no sabía muy bien lo que él buscaba a tientas. Pero lo estaba. Pasándose una mano nerviosa por el cabello, abrió la puerta de Katniss y la ayudó a salir. En ese momento, ella se había calmado, mostrando signos de trastorno bipolar severo mientras lo besaba repetidamente. Respirando pesadamente, Katniss lloró sus disculpas aferrándose a su brazo mientras entraban a la sala de emergencias. No podía evitarlo, pero en ese momento, Peeta se preguntó dónde había estado toda su vida. Dios. Amaba a esta mujer, y ella estaba a punto de darle el mejor regalo, bipolar o no.

Después de una breve conversación con una enfermera, Katniss estaba sentada en una silla de ruedas y llevada a un ascensor. Destino: Piso de maternidad. Katniss se estremeció al pensar en la pesadilla que había plagado su sueño. Sosteniendo la mano de Peeta, ella lo miró con lágrimas en sus ojos.

— Ni siquiera te quiero aquí conmigo en este momento, — susurró ella, su cuerpo temblaba —. Quiero decir, si. Por supuesto que sí. Pero me preocupa que algo vaya a pasarte.

Peeta levantó una ceja, una sonrisa suavizó su boca.

— Sabes que estás a punto de dar a luz a nuestro hijo, ¿verdad? — Katniss asintió, y Peeta se inclinó, rozando sus labios a lo largo de su frente —. Katniss Everdeen, déjame a mí la preocupación acerca de ti en estos momentos. Nada va a sucederme. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella asintió de nuevo, tomó su mano con más fuerza mientras una nueva contracción lentamente comenzaba a construirse. Las anteriores no tenían nada en comparación con esta. Respirando más rápido, Katniss cerró los dedos alrededor del brazo de la silla de ruedas. Juraba que sus uñas rasgaron el cuero de inmediato.

— ¿Cuántos pisos más? — Dijo entre dientes con los ojos clavados en la enfermera. Por la expresión en el rostro de Peeta, Katniss juró que había cortado la circulación de su mano —. No lograré pasar a través de esto. Sé que no.

La enfermera le palmeó la espalda, sus ojos centelleantes contenían una gran cantidad de conocimiento.

— Yo dije lo mismo con el primero, segundo y tercero. Vas a estar bien.

Por supuesto que no. Katniss dejó escapar un suspiro, completamente, inequívocamente, cien por ciento segura de que ella nunca dejaría que Peeta la toque de nuevo. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, ella fue llevada a una habitación privada, su contracción aflojó su ataque al momento que se puso de pie. La enfermera le entregó una bata de hospital, y Katniss se dirigió al cuarto de baño para desvestirse. Después de cambiarse y asearse a sí misma, Katniss se quedó mirando su reflejo y su estómago.

Suspirando, comenzó a relajarse. Peeta estaba bien. Fue sólo una pesadilla. Aunque lo que estaba a punto de sufrir sería poco menos que una tortura, al final, no sólo tendría a Noah sino que Noah tendría a su padre. Una tormenta de emociones la golpeó cuando escuchó los gritos de agonía de una mujer en la habitación de al lado. Tragó saliva, mirándose durante un largo tiempo y salió del cuarto de baño rezando poder manejar esto.

— Hey, — dijo Peeta, llevándola a la cama —. ¿Estás bien?

Ella miró sus ojos azules, su amor era evidente.

— En este momento lo estoy. — Se puso de puntillas y besó sus labios suaves. Él la sostuvo, su abrazo era cálido —. Estoy pidiendo disculpas ahora por la forma en que podría actuar durante... — Su voz se desvaneció mientras una nueva contracción comenzaba a entrar en erupción. Retrocediendo, Katniss sostuvo su estómago y se sentó en la cama. Con los ojos entrecerrados y la respiración entrecortada, se quedó mirando Peeta —. Oh Dios. ¡Di algo para mantener mi mente lejos del dolor!

El corazón de Peeta se derritió. Un tanto con miedo de tocarla, corrió suavemente su mano sobre el estómago de Katniss, rezando para que ella no lo golpeara.

— Espero que se parezca a su madre. — Él la besó en la frente, apartándole el pelo lejos de su hombro —. Espero que tenga tus hermosos ojos grises. — Él sonrió y besó cada párpado —. Tendrá las damas sobre él si los tiene.

Mientras la enfermera ajustaba el cinturón de maternidad sobre su estómago, Katniss hizo sus ejercicios de respiración, convencida de que su espalda se estaba rompiendo lentamente.

— ¿_Mis _ojos? Estaba esperando que tuviera los tuyos. — Ella echó la cabeza sobre la almohada y rodó a su lado —. Sigue hablando. Dios sigue hablando, Peeta, — ella gritó —. Veinte preguntas y no te _atrevas _a llevar nada a lo sexual.

Peeta se aclaró la garganta, agarrando su mano.

— ¿Analgésicos o no analgésicos?

— Sin duda analgésicos — Katniss apretó los dientes con los ojos fijos en la enfermera.

La enfermera asintió con una sonrisa simpática. — Voy a buscar algo para ti tan pronto consiga que esta IV comience.

Katniss no se dio cuenta del pequeño pinchazo mientras la contracción crecía en intensidad. Continuando con sus ejercicios de respiración, que estaba bastante segura de que no iban a ayudarle para nada, Katniss trató de concentrarse en los latidos del bebé susurrando a través del aire.

— Otra pregunta. Algo. Por favor, Peeta. Algo.

Peeta sostuvo su mano con más fuerza, deseando poder quitar todos los pedacitos de dolor.

— ¿Moldura de corona o sin moldura de corona?

— Moldura de corona, — Katniss suspiró, apoyándose contra el lado de la cama.

— ¿Tarta o helado?

— Las dos cosas. ¡Oh Dios, ambos! — Ella rodó sobre su espalda, la contracción la hacía sentir como si estuviera a punto de perder la cabeza.

— Estás en el punto más alto, cariño, — la enfermera señaló, apuntando a una monstruosa y furiosa línea verde en el monitor —. Mira. Comenzará a descender.

Efectivamente, descendió lentamente, permitiendo que Katniss respirara con alivio. La tensión enroscada en sus hombros se liberó y su cuerpo se hundió en la cama mientras soltaba su agarre de muerte en la mano de Peeta.

— Regresaré enseguida, — dijo la enfermera, haciendo su camino hacia la puerta —. El Dr. Beks está de guardia esta noche. Estará hablando con ustedes y comprobará cuánto has dilatado.

Katniss asintió débil y corrió una mano cansada por su cabello mientras llevaba su mirada a Peeta. Podía decir que él se sentía impotente. Katniss esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

— Ven a acostarte a mi lado. Te prometo que voy a darte una advertencia justa cuando otra comience.

— ¿Crees que te tengo miedo? — Se rió entre dientes, la mentira tan en calma como nunca. Él tenía miedo de ella. Demonios, ella era bastante aterradora y esto era sólo el principio, pero nunca le haría saber eso. Se deslizó por la cama, la tomó en sus brazos y la miró a los ojos.

— Te puedo decir que te estoy asustando. — Katniss respiró hondo, perdiéndose en su abrazo.

— Nunca, — susurró Peeta —. No podrías asustarme si pudieras.

Katniss apoyó la frente en su barbilla e intentó relajarse. Tuvo un par de segundos de respiro mientras Peeta acariciaba su espalda, su tacto suave, antes que su vientre se hiciera una bola con saña. Tensándose, Katniss apenas pudo prepararse para la ajena sensación tomando control.

— Respira, bebé, — susurró Peeta —. Mírame y respirar a través de él.

Las lágrimas se dispararon en los ojos de Katniss mientras una lenta torsión se anudaba. Su espalda se sentía como si un autobús hubiese pasado sobre ella. Se aferró a los hombros de Peeta, sus uñas se clavaron en su camiseta mientras ella lo miraba fijamente.

— Oh, Dios. Duele, — gritó con sus cejas fruncidas —. Di algo. Vamos, Peeta. Veinte preguntas de nuevo.

— ¿Ciudad o el norte del estado?

— El norte, — respondió ella, su mirada dejó la suya mientras miraba por encima de su hombro hacia el monitor. Maldita esa línea. No había llegado a la meseta de la agonía todavía. Ni siquiera estaba cerca.

— ¿Pisos de madera o baldosas?

Exprimiendo sus hombros con más fuerza, Katniss llevó sus ojos furiosos de nuevo a Peeta, el aliento se precipitaba de su boca.

— Madera. Jesucristo, madera.

El corazón de Peeta se apretó, mirando a la mujer que amaba sufrir mientras su cuerpo se preparaba para traer a su hijo a este mundo.

— ¿Pizza o pasta?

— Ninguna. — Katniss susurró, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia atrás —. Llama a la maldita enfermera, Peeta. No más veinte preguntas. ¡Necesito algo para este dolor ahora mismo!

Peeta saltó, casi tropezando con la mesita de noche. Antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta, ésta se abrió. Con una fácil sonrisa en su lugar, un hombre joven con una chaqueta de médico blanca, que no parecía ser lo suficientemente mayor para llevarla, entró en la habitación. Detrás de él estaba la enfermera de antes armada con un frasco el cual Peeta suponía que eran narcóticos. Con Katniss gritando, Peeta no pudo evitar algunas reflexiones filtrarse a través de su cabeza.

La primera: No quería que este tipo tocara a Katniss. La segunda: Sí, todavía no quería que este tipo tocara a Katniss.

— ¿Eres un estudiante? — Peeta bruscamente preguntó, con los ojos amplios.

El joven esbozó una sonrisa con su mirada bloqueada en un portapapeles. Él anotó algo y miró a Peeta.

— No, no soy un estudiante. Soy el Doctor Cinna Beck.

Peeta no tomó la mano extendida del doctor.

— ¿_Tú _asistirás el parto de mi hijo?

— Si su esposa…

— Novia, — Peeta corrigió, su estómago se retorció por la falta de vello facial en el rostro del chico. Peeta estaba jodidamente seguro que el doctor era virgen.

— Mis disculpas. Si su _novia _da a luz en las próximas doce horas, sí, estoy atendiendo el parto de su hijo.

Sin palabras, Peeta lo vio acercarse a Katniss. Su rostro lleno de dolor parecía que le podía importar menos si otra especie traía a su hijo. El doctor puso una silla frente a ella y le pidió a Katniss que bajara a la orilla de la cama. También le pidió a Katniss que abriera sus piernas para él. Oh Jesús. Peeta sintió náuseas. Ser testigo de un doctor tan viejo como su abuelo empujar y asomarse en la parte del cuerpo de Katniss que Peeta sentía que fue creado para él era bastante malo, ¿pero ahora esto? Esto era una locura. El pánico se apoderó de Peeta, pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, Katniss, que ahora parecía estar en un dichoso estado de euforia drogada, hizo lo que le pidió el doctor y dejó caer las rodillas hacia un lado. Con su novia bien abierta para el único niño médico del mundo Peeta tragó saliva con nerviosismo, se pasó una mano por el cabello, y casi corrió por la habitación. Depositándose a sí mismo en la cama al lado de Katniss, Peeta la miró a sus ojos vidriosos, tratando de concentrarse en el hecho de que ella no tenía dolor por el momento.

— Estás cuatro centímetros dilatada, — anunció el joven macho, rodando lejos de Katniss. Sacándose los guantes de sus manos, le dio una sonrisa —. Siendo que este es tu primer hijo, por lo general toma una o dos horas un centímetro.

Peeta miró el reloj en la pared. Eran las cuatro y cuarto de la mañana.

— ¿Seguirá dándome lo que me acaba de dar? — Una perezosa sonrisa de Katniss mostró claramente que ella no estaba sufriendo mucho —. Me gusta cómo me siento ahora mismo.

El doctor sonrió.

— Eso te quitará la intensidad del dolor, pero aún sentirás las contracciones. — Miró el monitor y garabateó algo en su portapapeles —. Si quieres un alivio más fuerte, podemos darte una epidural.

Cerrando los ojos, Katniss sacudió la cabeza y bostezó.

— No, la epidural no. Creo que me he asustado a mi misma de conseguir una. Leí... — su voz se desvaneció mientras comenzaba a caer dormida. Se acurrucó a un lado con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada.

Con su sonrisa aún en su lugar, el doctor miró a Peeta.

— Como he dicho, el Demerol debería cortar un poco el dolor por ella. Podría despertar con cada contracción, pero no va a ser tan difícil para ella ahora. Mientras tanto, también debe tratar de dormir un poco. Ambos tienen un largo par de horas en frente. — En ese sentido, el doctor dejó la habitación.

La enfermera le sonrió a Peeta en su camino a la puerta.

— Ella está en buenas manos. No te preocupes.

Peeta asintió pensativo, tratando de convencerse de no arrastrar el cuerpo dormido de Katniss de la cama y llevarla a otro hospital para dar a luz. Con eso, vio a la enfermera salir. Suspirando, se apoyó sobre la almohada y observó a Katniss, su respiración era calma y pacífica. Aunque estaba exhausto, el sueño parecía estar a océanos de distancia. En cambio, colocó suavemente la cabeza de Katniss en su pecho, su mente confundida por el hecho de que en unas pocas horas, ellos serían padres. Hace apenas un año, la mujer en sus brazos estaba fuera de su alcance, sin embargo, aquí y ahora, ella estaba a punto de mimarlo con un hijo. Ella estaba a punto de hacerlo padre. Sintiéndose más que bendecido, Peeta sabía que iba a pasar por cada segundo de dolor de nuevo si tuviera que hacerlo. No lo pensaría dos veces.

Katniss se removió, un pequeño gemido dejó sus labios. La mirada de Peeta cayó al monitor, su corazón se apretó mientras observaba la línea lentamente comenzar a subir. Con los ojos cansados, pasó una mano por el cabello de Katniss. Esperaba que el analgésico estuviera ayudando. Debe haberlo hecho, porque ella no se despertó completamente. Durante el próximo par de horas, Katniss se movió con incomodidad durante las contracciones, pero de alguna manera se las arregló para caer dentro y fuera del sueño. Eso era todo lo que le importaba a Peeta. A medida que el horizonte se volvía naranja con la estela del sol, Peeta saltó cuando el monitor comenzó a sonar. A los pocos segundos, una enfermera entró en la habitación.

Con el rostro apretado de preocupación, ella recogió una larga tira de papel de la máquina y la estudió. Se volvió a Peeta, su voz era un susurro.

— Necesito que ella cambie de posición. La frecuencia cardiaca del bebé cayó.

Peeta miró el monitor y volvió a la enfermera, su adrenalina aumentó.

— ¿Él está bien?

— Él debe estarlo, — respondió con calma, pero Peeta escuchó la preocupación en su voz. Ella hizo su camino alrededor del lado opuesto de la cama —. Por lo general, ayuda si mamá se mueve un poco.

Peeta deslizó su brazo de debajo de Katniss. Ella gimió, claramente con dolor. Peeta le pasó la mano por el pelo y la miró a sus ojos soñolientos.

— Katniss, — susurró, acariciando su mejilla —, la enfermera necesita que te muevas.

Asintiendo, Katniss se sentó. El asesino dolor fue desapareciendo mientras una contracción comenzó a moverse a través de su estómago. Ella parpadeó para contener las lágrimas, sus músculos vigorizantes de tensión.

— Creo que necesito algo más para el dolor. — Ella se movió sobre su costado derecho, tomándose su espalda baja —. Por favor. Necesito algo. Se están poniendo peor.

La enfermera se quedó mirando el monitor con su no menos preocupada expresión.

— Cariño, necesito que te pongas en cuatro para mí.

Con el corazón saltando en su garganta, Peeta podía ver la expresión del rostro de la mujer. Katniss dejó escapar otro gemido mientras él la ayudaba a hacer lo que dijo la enfermera. Tratando de mantener la calma, frotó la espalda de Katniss y vio que los ojos de la enfermera regresaban de nuevo al monitor.

— Está bien, Katniss. Sigue y recuéstate boca arriba de nuevo mientras voy por el doctor.

— La enfermera se apresuró hacia la puerta.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo? — Peeta preguntó, ayudando a Katniss a volver a recostarse —. No puedes salir de aquí sin decirnos si nuestro hijo está bien.

La enfermera se dio la vuelta.

— El doctor les explicará todo. — Ella no le dio a Peeta la oportunidad de decir una palabra cuando huyó de la habitación.

— ¿Por qué no nos dijo nada? — Katniss miró a Peeta, su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró con miedo mientras el temblor de la contracción disminuía.

Peeta sacudió la cabeza y trató de calmarse por el bien de ella. Él tomó su rostro y rozó sus labios contra su frente.

— Estoy seguro de que no es nada, — susurró, mirándola a los ojos. Se dio cuenta de que ella no le creía. Su corazón dio un vuelco —. Escúchame, ¿de acuerdo?

Con la voz aturdida ella asintió con la cabeza.

— Está bien.

— Katniss Everdeen, estás a punto de dar a luz al más saludable, increíble, perdedor en el juego de las tapas de botella, y robusto bebé. — Acariciando sus mejillas, le dio un beso suave en sus labios temblorosos —. Y él está a punto de amar a su madre increíblemente tanto que me dará celos de ustedes dos. Por favor, no te preocupes. ¿Entiendes?

— Sí, — susurró Katniss, con ganas de creerle. Apoyó las manos sobre las suyas y tomó una profunda respiración —. Un bebé sano.

Una lenta sonrisa se extendió a través de la boca de Peeta.

— No te olvides la parte del perdedor en el juego de las tapa de botella.

Katniss sonrió débilmente. Cuando intentó ajustar la almohada detrás de ella, el doctor y dos enfermeras entraron. Con los ojos en el monitor, el Dr. Beck lo observó por un momento antes de llevar su atención a Katniss.

— El bebé está en sufrimiento fetal. Vamos a tener que realizar una cesárea de emergencia. Peeta se apartó cuando las enfermeras flanquearon la cama, tirando hacia arriba los rieles laterales.

— Te veré en el quirófano, — añadió el doctor mientras salía de la habitación.

Katniss tragó saliva, su garganta se sentía como si la arena la estuviera cubriendo.

— ¿El bebé va a estar bien? — Exclamó, con los ojos yendo entre las dos enfermeras. No respondieron a medida que giraban su cama hacia la puerta. El corazón de Katniss corrió —. Esperen, ¿qué pasa con mi novio? Puede ir a la sala de operaciones, ¿no?

— Tendrían que matarme para mantenerme fuera. — Peeta la siguió, con los nervios zumbando de miedo.

Una enfermera se dio la vuelta y apoyó una mano en el hombro de Peeta.

— No puede ir con ella en estos momentos. Usted tiene que estar adaptado para el quirófano. Deme unos minutos, y estaré de regreso con todo lo necesario.

Las palabras de la mujer fueron un borrón para Peeta. Apenas podía pensar. Katniss era el aire por el que mataría, la copia al carbón de su existencia, y ahora se sentía como si estuviera asfixiándose. Con el corazón subiendo por su garganta, se inclinó sobre la cama y se centró en el rostro petrificado de Katniss. Pasándole las manos por su cabello, se inclinó y besó suavemente sus labios. Ella se aferró a sus hombros, llorando mientras le devolvía el beso. Peeta se alejó lentamente, su mente le decía que tenía que ser fuerte.

— Recuerda lo que te dije, — susurró. — Un increíble bebé sano.

Sollozando, Katniss asintió mientras las enfermeras empujaron la cama fuera de la habitación.

De pie en el pasillo, Peeta las vio apresurar a Katniss en un ascensor. Tragó saliva mientras las puertas se cerraron. El mundo, el corazón, el tiempo, y todo se detuvo en seco. Con los hombros débiles de miedo, Peeta trató de contener las emociones hundiéndose en sus músculos. Cuando se volvió para entrar a la habitación y esperar a la enfermera, su mirada atrapó a sus padres dirigiéndose hacia él. Sus rostros mostraban su emoción hasta que lo alcanzaron.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó Maysilee, su sonrisa cayó.

Peeta se pasó una mano por el pelo, despejando un nudo de su garganta.

— El bebé está en Sufrimiento Fetal. Ellos simplemente llevaron a Katniss a la sala de operaciones.

Maysilee se tocó la boca, la preocupación en sus ojos se reflejaba en los de Robert. Llevó a Peeta a sus brazos.

— Ellos van a estar bien. No pienses lo contrario.

Peeta asintió, tratando de concentrarse en las palabras de su madre. Todavía no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Al final del pasillo, podía oír a Johana, Annie, Finnick y Haymitch. Su felicidad era evidente también, hasta que vieron a Peeta y sus padres. Después de una breve explicación, todos se reunieron en la habitación y esperaron por la enfermera. Aunque se intentó una pequeña charla, la tensión flotaba, su presencia era fuerte mientras pasaban los minutos.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Peeta se levantó de su silla cuando una enfermera entró. Ella le entregó un montón de ropa médica, y él no perdió el tiempo corriendo hacia el baño para cambiarse. Una vez vestido, se despidió de sus amigos y familiares, y siguió a la enfermera al ascensor. Trató de aferrarse a la esperanza, pero cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, Peeta no pudo evitar sentirse como si estuviera caminando en una pesadilla suya. Ni siquiera podía comenzar a computar la muerte de un niño, ni tampoco quería hacerlo.

Él sintió acelerar su corazón, pero metió la idea perversa en la parte posterior de su mente al entrar en la sala de operaciones. Entre el caos, su frenética mirada aterrizó en Katniss, su aliento se evaporó en el aire frío cuando la vio. El corazón de Peeta se desaceleró, cayendo en su estómago cuando la enfermera lo guió a Katniss. Sus delicados brazos estaban suspendidos a cada lado con las muñecas aseguradas con velcro. Se veía tan indefensa mientras lo miraba fijamente con los ojos llorosos filtrando miedo e incertidumbre. Eso hundió a Peeta.

— Estoy aquí contigo, nena. Justo aquí, — susurró a través de su máscara quirúrgica. Sus labios se estremecieron por sentir los suyos mientras se inclinaba, sus rostro a centímetros del de ella —. No voy a llevar mis ojos lejos de los tuyos hasta que escuche el llanto de Noah.

El ligero escalofrío desarrollándose sobre la piel de Katniss la abrigó mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos de Peeta. Ella asintió con la cabeza, queriendo nada más que tocarlo. Necesitaba a sus dos hombres a salvo en sus brazos. Cuando el doctor anunció que estaba a punto de comenzar, Katniss cerró los ojos. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Peeta entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, y como había prometido, su mirada no se apartó de sus ojos. Tan cerca como su rostro estaba al de ella, Katniss podía sentir el calor rodando de su cuerpo, sintió su amor fluyendo a través de ella.

— Doy gracias a Dios por ti todos los días, Katniss Everdeen, — susurró Peeta —. ¿Sabías eso?

Katniss negó con la cabeza, su corazón palpitó por las palabras de Peeta y por la punzada de presión a través de su estómago.

— Lo hago, — continuó Peeta, su voz suave —. También le doy gracias a Dios por el repartidor que renunció el día que entraste en mi vida. Doy gracias a Dios cada vez que quemas una cacerola y llenas de humo mi casa.

Katniss le dio una débil sonrisa, sosteniendo su mano con más fuerza. No podía ver la boca de Peeta, pero el brillo en sus ojos le decía a Katniss que él también estaba sonriendo.

— Doy gracias a Dios por cada minuto que me has dado. Incluso los malos. — Hizo una pausa, llevando su rostro más cerca —. Una vez me dijiste que pensabas que nos habías roto. No nos rompiste, muñeca. Nos arreglaste. Esos malos minutos forman parte de lo que somos. Ellos nos moldean en lo que seremos juntos. Nos escribimos el uno al otro y no cambiaría una línea en nuestra novela romántica. Lo bueno, lo malo, lo del medio. Es nuestro. Somos dueños de ello.

La habitación estaba llena de parloteo ruidoso y frenético movimiento, pero lo único que Katniss podía ver y escuchar eran los ojos y la voz de Peeta. Sin aliento, tragó. La necesidad de retenerlo se disparó a través de su pecho.

— Te amo, — dijo ella suavemente, sintiendo un tirón en su estómago —. Y soy yo quien te amará hasta el día que tome mi último aliento. — Y lo haría. El hombre de pie encima de ella la había salvado de muchas maneras, estaba segura de que él nunca entendería completamente lo que significaba para ella. Era imposible.

Mientras miraba los ojos de Peeta, por un segundo un zumbido inquietante sacudió el aire, seguido del bonito llanto de Noah entrando al mundo. La presión se disipó del estómago de Katniss, y ella sintió una lágrima caliente de los ojos de Peeta golpear su mejilla. Mientras escuchaba los abundantes gemidos de Noah y veía al hombre que amaba derramar sus primeras lágrimas frente a ella, Katniss se sintió completa. Su corazón palpitó con integridad cuando Peeta apartó su mirada nerviosa de la suya. También palpitó cuando lo escuchó dejar salir una orgullosa y suave risa.

Su hombre era un padre. Su amante de los Yankees, entregador de tapas de botella y protector de su vida era un padre. Y ella, una madre. En ese momento, Katniss lloró por su propia madre al darse cuenta de que todos los errores que había cometido con Katniss los cometió porque ella era humana. Aunque Katniss no había puesto los ojos en él, sintió que su amor por Noah empapaba su alma, de la misma manera que sabía que el amor de su madre por ella debe haber empapado su alma.

Sin saber si estaba permitido, pero sin dar una mierda, Peeta le dio un tirón a la máscara de su rostro. Entre riendo y tratando de recuperar el aliento, Peeta habló contra los labios de Katniss mientras la besaba, su corazón saltaba en su garganta.

— Eres increíble. Muchas gracias. Jesucristo, es hermoso, Katniss. Él tiene una cabeza llena de cabello oscuro como el tuyo. — Peeta miró por encima de la manta colgada delante de Katniss, su sonrisa se amplió —.

— ¡Hey, Doc! — Con una ceja levantada, el doctor miró hacia arriba —. ¿Diez dedos? ¿Diez dedos de los pies? ¿Saludable? — Preguntó Peeta.

— Sí a todo lo anterior. Enhorabuena a los dos. — Sonriendo con curiosidad, inclinó la cabeza.

Peeta se rió entre dientes.

— Gracias por asistir a mi hijo. ¿Ahora, puedo cogerlo?

El doctor asintió.

Mientras una de las enfermeras sonriendo de oreja a oreja llevó a un Noah apretadamente envuelto, una vez imperturbable Peeta de repente se sintió nervioso. No sabía de dónde venía esto, teniendo en cuenta que había sostenido a Theresa y a Timothy cuando eran bebés. Se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos y trató de recobrar la compostura mientras la mujer colocaba a Noah en sus brazos. Como si ese nerviosismo nunca hubiera existido, Peeta instantáneamente se calmó mientras el reflejo de Katniss le devolvía la mirada cuando él vio los ojos azules de su hijo. En completo asombro, los ojos de Peeta trazaron el rostro de Noah, su mente grabó cada segundo en su memoria. Peeta tragó y gentilmente llevó sus dedos a la pequeña nariz de Noah, riendo cuando su hijo bostezó.

— ¿Crees que tú estás cansado, pequeñín? — Preguntó Peeta, besando su suave mejilla —. Dile eso a tu madre. La has hecho volverse un poco psicótica por un tiempo. Ella me dio miedo, y soy alguien difícil para hacerlo.

El corazón de Katniss se hinchó por la facilidad de Peeta y su amor instantáneo. Sin embargo no la sorprendió. Sonriendo, observó a Peeta adorar con orgullo a su hijo. Con Noah acunado con fuerza en sus brazos, Peeta lo llevó a Katniss. Inclinándose sobre su cuerpo exhausto, sostuvo a Noah sobre sus labios, permitiéndole que ella se elevara una pulgada y besara su frente. Su piel satinada se sentía como el cielo. Sin ahogarse en una pesadilla, él era un sueño despierto para Katniss. Ella suspiró cuando la alegría floreció salvajemente en su alma.

— Es hermoso, — susurró ella, las lágrimas se deslizaban de sus ojos. Queriendo sostenerlo, sus dedos se estremecieron con la necesidad de tocarlo —. Dios mío. Es tan hermoso, Peeta.

Peeta colocó un beso suave en sus labios.

— Igual que su madre. — Él la miró a los ojos llorosos, su aliento fue robado por la pura felicidad suavizando su rostro —. Gracias. Me has dado el regalo más grande que una mujer puede darle a un hombre. Nada lo supera. — Peeta la besó de nuevo, su voz era una caricia dulce —. No creía que fuera posible, pero estoy más enamorado de ti ahora que antes. Has sacudió todo mi mundo, Katniss Everdeen.

Con lágrimas de felicidad corriendo por su rostro, Katniss observó a los dos hombres que habían robado su aliento, corazón y alma al segundo que puso sus ojos en ellos. Aunque lo bueno, lo malo y lo feo habían plagado todo el camino en el que ella y Peeta caminaron, nunca alejaría nada de eso, ya que cada paso los llevó más cerca de este hermoso momento. En esos minutos, durante el verano hermoso del año que su vida cambió para siempre, el año en el que comenzó su futuro, Katniss sabía que era a ella a la que le habían dado el mayor regalo de siempre.

Ahora... finalmente podía respirar.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Noah Alexander Mellark ha llegado al mundo…. Nos queda poco. Solo dos y el epílogo. Si alguna quiere leer el capítulo suprimido, pasenme su correo electrónico por PM y se los paso. Ahora, dejenme saber, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

**Gracias por leer, por marcar como favorita, seguir y sobre todo por tomarse esos minutos para comentar la historia, sus comentarios son mi combustible…**

**En el siguiente:**

— Como un rey, — susurró Peeta, con cautela inclinándose sobre Noah. Él puso un beso suave en los labios de Katniss, su corazón se llenó de alegría más allá de la comprensión —. Estoy en mi castillo con mi reina y mi príncipe. Sinceramente, tengo todo. — Peeta la miró a los ojos, su aliento como siempre robado —. Gracias.

**Besos.**

**Nos leemos**


End file.
